Cadenas Del Destino
by Damian Malfoy
Summary: Y ahi estaba, delante de esos ojos grises que le arrebataron la felicidad con un movimiento de varita. Sus esferas grises recorrian su cuerpo descaradamete con una sonrisa de lado tipica de un demonio.
1. Un deuda pendiente de saldar

"**Cadenas Del Destino"**

Sus siete años de estancia en Hogwarts fueron los más horribles de su vida, gracias a él. Y solo él. Pero sus amigos la ayudaron a superar todos esos tragos amargos que le hacía pasar el hurón ese. Llego a pensar que al concluir sus estudios en el colegio, él, la dejaría de molestar para siempre. Pero no fue así.

Siempre dijo y lo sostenía, que si quisiera que alguien desapareciera de este mundo fuera él.

Lo peor pasó ese día; ese maldito día que amenazaron a su padre de muerte si no pagaba una fuerte cantidad de dinero que debía atrasado. Miraba como su padre se retorcía de la angustia y desesperación al no saber qué hacer o como hacerle para conseguir ese dinero. Y de pronto una estúpida y absurda idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Y la única alternativa que tenía era pedirme dinero a ese estúpido engreído.

Su madre había muerto cuando yo ella tenía doce años. Solo había quedado su padre y ella, y además de todo su sufrimiento, su padre había sufrido un accidente que lo había dejado en una eterna silla de ruedas. ¿Acaso el mundo no podía castigarla más? Pues, si podía.

No quería que su padre muriera en manos de esos estúpidos mafiosos. No podía dejar que lo lastimara sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Pero de una cosa estaba segura; No se había arrepentido de haber pisado esa enorme mansión para pedirle ayuda a él. Mi vida había cambiado por completo, pero así pude ayudar a mi padre y zafarlo de esa enorme deuda.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la pelea contra Lord Voldemort. Donde el bien había triunfado. Muchas cosas cambiaron después de esa pelea. Tom Riddle había muerto a manos de Harry Potter; El legendario. Lucius Malfoy había muerto tratando de defender a su esposa, Narcissa Malfoy, de las manos del señor tenebroso. Bellatrix Lestrange fue asesinada por Sirius Black.

Y ahí fue donde lo perdió. Ese fue el peor sufrimiento de su vida. Y lo mas insoportable fue saber que murió a más de él; Draco Malfoy. Nunca lo perdonaría por eso, nunca. Ron y Hermione sostenían una relación desde sexto año. El año en el que Draco Malfoy asesino a Albus Dumbledore. El pelirrojo prometió casarse con ella al final del colegio, pero eso día…nunca llego gracias a él. Ese estúpido hurón al que deseaba ver muerto. Y si ella fuera la causante de su muerte ¡mejor!

Después de lo sucedido, Harry había decidió vivir con Sirius Black, su padrino. Y ella…ella había decidió regresar a Londres muggle con su padre. Desde que puso el primer pie en su casa no recordaba algún día en el que no llorara por la muerte de su amado; Ronald Weasley. No creía poder superarlos nunca, y menos de enamorase del asesino de su prometido.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, sin poder dormir. Cosa que ya había olvidado por completo desde hacía tres años atrás. No dejaba de tener esas pesadillas horribles en las cuales los mortifagos la habían capturado para después llevarla a la mansión Malfoy, donde se había desatado esa horrible batalla que le arrebato al ser más amado de su vida.

Abrió sus ojos asustada. Lo único que podía hacer, era cerrar sus ojos fingiendo que dormía. Algo que estaba segura nunca podría volver a conseguir. No hasta el día que se le ocurrió atravesarse en el camino de su peor enemigo.

Observo su reloj de cabecera que marcaban las dos de la madrugada. Bufo molesta y luego se enderezo de su cama. Sacudió su cabeza para mejorar su visión, ya que estuvo con sus ojos cerrados más de cuatro horas. Con valentía, se paró de la cama y se coloco sus sandalias para dirigirse al baño.

Al llegar a su destino empujo la puerta y esta se abrió al instante. Prendió la luz y se dirigió al espejo de baño. Se quedo quieta unos segundos. Después alzo su vista y se miro por primera vez, en tres años, al espejo. Se detallo cuidadosamente; Su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal, sus mejillas pálidas, su nariz un poco roja y sus ojos, esos ojos que expresaban alegría y felicidad en el pasado, de esos ya no quedaba nada. Ahora expresaban dolor, sufrimiento y sobre todo odio rotundo.

Ladeo su rostro queriendo no ver más de lo que era, o mejor dicho, de lo que había quedado de ella. Suspiro, después abrió el grifo de agua y se esparció el líquido sobre su rostro. Tomo una toalla y se seco su cara.

Al momento de terminar con su tarea alcanzo a escuchar como algo pesado cayó sobre el suelo haciendo un tremendo ruido. Entonces, fue cuando su padre se le cruzo por la mente. Con rapidez, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió escalera abajo. Tomo camino hasta la sala, donde seguramente su padre estaría leyendo o viendo televisión.

No obstante, asomo su cabeza para verificar que su padre estuviera bien y fue ahí, donde lo vio tirado sobre el suelo. Con rapidez entro a la sala y se dirigió hasta el.

-Papá- Llamo Hermione preocupada mientras se inclinaba para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

Stuart Granger alzo su rostro al momento de oír la voz de su hija. La vio como se encaminaba hasta el.

-Hermione, no entres – Ordeno el señor, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Pero, papá…- Pero la ex Gryffindor no pudo terminar. Al momento sintió unos fuertes brazos apresándola por la cintura mientras la alzaba del suelo. Después, una mano cubierta con un guante de piel sello sus labios impidiendo su grito.

-¡Déjenla tranquila! – Grito el padre de la castaña mirando a su hija a los ojos. Después la coloco encima del hombre que lo rodeo.

-Ya basta, viejo – Se burlo un hombre con aspecto agresivo de tez morena, alto y complexión robusta. Con una mirada cargada de odio y maldad. Luego se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de Stuart.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? – Pregunto el señor Granger desesperado porque ese par de imbéciles se largaran de su casa, ya.

No obstante, el hombre que tenia apresada a la castaña hablo.

-Mira, paralitico, por si no lo recuerdas, tu, nos debes dinero – Espeto un rubio ojiazul llamado Marcus.

-¿Que dinero? – Pregunto el señor sin recordar nada.

El moreno de nombre Spencer bufo harto de esa situación.

-Te refrescare la memoria, Stuart – Decía mediante se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana - ¿Acaso no recuerdas el día que fuiste a mi casa, llorándome y rogándome que te prestara dinero porque si no perderías tu casa? – Pregunto acariciando su arma lista para usarla.

Hermione solo abría más sus ojos al oír cada letra que escupía el estúpido moreno. ¿Por qué su padre no se lo había contado antes?

-Ahora, dime – Dijo rápidamente inclinándose de nuevo hasta llegar a la altura del papa de la castaña y colocándole la pistola debajo del cuello.

La ex leona reacciono al momento. Con un ágil movimiento le dio un codazo al hombre que la tenia prisionera y este la soltó al impacto. La ojimiel corrió con miedo hasta el lugar de su padre. Pero Spencer fue más rápido colocándose de pie y dirigiendo el arma hasta la figura de la joven al momento que apretó el gatillo.

La veloz bala roso la mejilla de la ex leona paralizándola al momento.

-¡Hermione! – Grito asustado el padre de esta al mirar la bala salir de la pistola que estaba dirigida a su hija.

En ese instante, Marcus la volvió a apresar por la cintura pegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo. La ex leona reacciono al contacto.

-¡Suéltame, estúpido imbécil! – Exclamo la castaña sin dejarse intimidar otra vez. Pero obviamente, el ojiazul era más fuerte que ella.

-Que fiera es tu hija, Stuart – Espeto el rubio acercando su nariz hundiéndola sobre los hermosos rizos de la joven capturado su olor.

Ante esto, Hermione torno su rostro lleno de asco. Después, miro a su padre y al moreno, quien la miraba burlonamente.

-Volviendo al tema – Expreso Spencer ahora mirando al padre de la castaña. Este lo miraba fijamente - ¿Acaso se te olvido pagarnos? – Le pregunto empujando al señor contra el suelo usando su pie.

La ojimiel no lo soporto más y exploto.

-¡Déjelo tranquilo! – Grito llamando la intención del moreno – Esta invalido y no puede caminar – Decía conteniendo toda su furia.

-Vaya, y también es muy contestona y,…muy linda viejo – Espeto Spencer ahora dirigiendo hasta la ojimiel.

Esta sentía un escalofrió tremendo al sentir la fuerte mirada del moreno sobre su cuerpo. Le daba asco al sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

-¡Te dije que la dejaras! – Gritaba Stuart con todas sus fuerzas, pero obviamente, estos dos sujetos no le prestaban atención.

-La última vez que te mire, apenas tenias doce años, eras una niña aun – Decía lascivamente observando descaradamente a la joven de pies a cabeza – Pero ahora…ahora eres toda una mujer y muy hermosa – Finalizo su relato tratando de acariciar la mejilla de la castaña. Esta se lo impidió ladeando su rostro y alejándolo de él. El moreno sonrió - ¿Qué edad tienes?

A eso, Hermione lo miro y con rabia le escupió sobre el rostro.

-¡Que te importa! – Grito llena de rabia.

Marcus soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo enfurecer a Spencer. Este fulmino a la ex leona y con decisión alzo su brazo en el aire para poder golpear a la joven. Esta cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

-Chiquilla insolente – Maldijo respirando profundamente y conteniéndose para no golpear a la castaña. Después se giro para encara al padre de esta.

El señor Granger no sabía qué demonios decir para que los dejaran tranquilos y que se largaran de una maldita vez de su casa.

-¿Tienes mi dinero? – Pregunto tomando al castaño por el cuello obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos.

-No…no lo tengo – Contesto Stuart al borde de las lágrimas.

Este apretó sus labios molesto por las palabras del señor.

-Bien…- Expreso impactando al Señor Granger sobre el suelo – Tomare a tu hija, como pago – Dijo seguro mientras se dirigía hacia la castaña.

Esta al oír las palabras del moreno abrió sus ojos más. Después observo como el hombre de complexión robusta se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo. Esta no podía hacer nada para zafarse del agarre del moreno. Obviamente era más fuerte que ella, solo le quedaba gritar y resistirse, pero no funciono por mucho.

-¡Suéltame, no! – Protestaba la castaña resistiéndose al agarre.

-¡Cállate! – Grito Spencer tumbándola sobre el sillón de su sala.

-¡Déjala, no le hagas daño, te lo suplico! – suplicaba el padre de la castaña viendo como estaba a punto de dañar a su hija enfrente de sus ojos y el, como un estúpido sin hacer nada.

El moreno hizo oído sordos a las suplicas del castaño. Se coloco encima de la joven recorriendo su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Esta solo se negaba a los asquerosos besos que el hombre le quería proporcionar. Después adentro su mano por debajo de la blusa tratando de llegar a los senos de la ex leona.

Hermione luchaba para zafarse de ese estúpido pero no lo lograba. Marcus solo observaba la escena riendo con sonora y burlándose del rostro del señor Granger a ver como estaba a punto de destrozar la vida de su hija. En ese momento, el teléfono celular del rubio sonó.

-¡Quítate de encima, estúpido hijo de puta! – Maldijo la castaña haciendo explotar al moreno.

Este con rabia impacto su puño cerrado sobre el rostro perfecto de la joven. Esta ladeo su rostro debido al fuerte impacto.

-Te voy a demostrar lo que es un hombre de verdad – Dijo Spencer llevando su mano a la bragueta de su pantalón para liberar su miembro excitado debido al cuerpo de la castaña.

Se oyó el grito de un ojiazul.

-¡Spencer, basta, ya! – Ordeno guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Este volteo a ver a su aliado mostrándose molesto por la interrupción. La castaña agradeció a Merlín por oír sus suplicas. El moreno protesto, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-El jefe quiere vernos, ya – Ordeno caminado hacia la salida de la casa Granger.

-Te salvaste, muñeca – Dijo lamiendo una mejilla de la joven al momento que se puso de pie. Luego se acercó hasta el padre de esta – Y tú, tienes un semana para pagarme, si no lo haces, vendré por tu hija y te matare con gusto – Amenazo sonriendo de lado y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña. Esta lo miraba con odio – Nos vemos, hermosa – Se despidió guiñándole un ojo y después aventándole un beso.

Y sin decir nada mas los dos sujetos desaparecieron de la vista de los Grangers, y de su casa.

Después de todo lo sucedido, Hermione se levanto del sillón como resorte y se tumbo al suelo para abrazar a su padre. Este al verla venir le correspondió al abrazo. Se quedaron así por un largo rato solo disfrutando el calor uno del otro.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Stuart separándose de la joven y tomando por la nuca obligándola a mirarlo.

-Si…si, no te preocupes – Decía desviando su vista. Le daba vergüenza ver a los ojos a su padre después de que él vio lo que intentaron hacerle.

-Hermione, perdóname, yo no quería que esto pasara – Decía el señor echándose toda la culpa, que en sí, si la tenía.

-No, papá, no te culpes – Consolaba la ex leona.

Después ayudo a su padre a ponerlo de nuevo en la silla. Este no dijo nada mas, solo pensaba como le iba a hacer para conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo. Hermione se dirigió a la cocina para coger un pedazo de hielo y colocárselo encima de la herida. Después regresó a la sala para estar con su padre.

-Papá – Llamo la castaña haciendo que el señor Granger la mirara – Te ayudare a conseguir el dinero más pronto de lo que crees – Decía acercándose hasta él y tomándolo por las manos.

-No, hija, tú no puedes hacer nada – Espeto Stuart sonriéndole a su pequeña – Encontrare la forma para conseguir ese dinero.

-Pero, papá… - Se quejo la joven dolida al saber que su padre no tenía fe en ella. Este la interrumpió.

-No digas nada mas – Pidió el castaño – Mejor vamos a dormir, ¿Si?

Hermione suspiro resignada al saber que no le ganaría a su padre, ya que era igual o más terco que ella misma. Claro, si no por nada saco ese carácter.

-Bien, vamos a dormir – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Que descanses – Se despidió besando a su padre en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, mi niña – Expreso Stuart viendo como su hija desaparecía por el umbral de la sala.

_OoOoOoOoOOoOOo_

Con asco se saco su pijama de encima. Con desesperación abrió el grifo del agua de la regadera para poder borrar las asquerosas manos de ese mafioso recorriendo su cuerpo. No soportaba dormirse así, con la sensación de odio. Se metió bajo el agua y alzo su rostro a esta dejando que el liquido cristalino cayera por todo su rostro.

Entonces no pudo más; soltó el llanto haciendo que las gotas de agua cayendo por su rostro se confundieran con sus lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas rosadas. Tomo asiento sobre la loseta blanca de su regadera meditando como le haría para conseguir ese dinero pronto.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo el que ese estúpido regresara por ella. Lo que más le daba miedo era no poder conseguir el dinero y que su padre resultara lastimado o peor…muerto. ¡Maldita sea! Se maldecía impactando su puño cerrado contra la pared.

-Tengo que encontrar una solución – Se decía con su vista fija sobre algún lugar perdido de su cuarto de baño – Harry – Se dijo mentalmente – Por supuesto que no – Se contradijo.

¿Acaso tendría el cinismo de presentarse ante su amigo después de tres años evitándolo? ¡Claro que no!

Después de un largo baño por fin decidió salir de ahí. Se coloco una pijama nueva y se cepillo su cabello larguísimo. Se metió bajo las sabanas lista para tener una velada larguísima.

_OoOoOOOOoOoO_

La mañana había llegado rápidamente. La castaña aun estaba tumbada sobre su cama. No tenia ánimos de abrir sus ojos y mucho menos de salir de su recamara. No pudo, de nuevo, conciliar el sueño pero ya no se esforzaba en hacerlo.

Unos golpes en su puerta le avisaron que su padre necesitaba de ella. Con pereza se inclino y se bajo de su cama para ir a ver qué era lo que su padre ocupaba. Miro el reloj que marcaban las 9 en punto. Abrió la puerta dejándose ver.

-Lo siento, hija, ¿Te desperté? – Pregunto apenado el señor mirando a una castaña soñolienta.

-Claro que no papá, ya estaba despierta – Mintió la joven sonriendo. Su padre no estaba enterado de las largas noches de insomnio que sufría su hija – Buenos días – Saludo besando a su padre en la frente.

-Buenos días – Contesto Stuart recibiendo el saludo con alegría.

-Ahora bajo a hacer el desayuno – Aviso la joven regresando al interior de su habitación. Su padre la interrumpió.

-No, hija, ya desayune – Dijo rodando con sus manos la silla que lo mantendría en ella el resto de su vida. Bueno, eso decían los médicos. Hermione se detuvo en seco y luego se giro para regresar sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar de su padre – Solo vine a decirte que ir con Stephan Moddly, el primo de tu madre – Dijo mirándola.

-Bien, voy contigo – Espeto Hermione dándose de nuevo la vuelta.

-No – Ataco su padre. La ojimiel se giro para encararlo un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto la ex leona indignada.

-Quiero que te quedes en casa, por favor hija, además ya pedí un taxi para que venga por mi – Explico.

-Que terco eres Stuart Granger – Se quejo la joven negando con su cabeza.

_OoOoOooOooOoOo_

La noche había caído como rayo. Su padre aun no regresaba. Y eso la tenía con los nervios de punta. Reviso su reloj de pared por doceava vez donde marcaban las diez de la noche y ninguna señal por parte de su progenitor. Se mordió las uñas al grado de no dejar ninguna intacta. La angustia la estaba matando y no se quedaría quieta ahí esperando que le avisaran que su padre estaba en el hospital o en…, ni pensarlo.

Tomo su abrigo, ya que estaban en pleno septiembre, y con desesperación abrió la puerta principal de su casa para salir en busca de su padre. Y se detuvo en seco al ver enfrente de su casa un taxi y su padre bajando de él. Suspiro aliviada y agradecida con Merlín.

Stuart agradeció al señor del taxi y este arranco despidiéndose de su cliente. Al voltear a su casa, vio a su hija en el marco de la puerta mirándolo. Rodo su silla pero la castaña llego hasta él y lo ayudo empujándolo hacia el interior de la casa. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta estar adentro.

Ya estando en la sala Hermione no tardo en descifrar el triste rostro de su padre. Su pariente no le había prestado nada. El castaño hablo.

-Hija, no te preocupes… - Pero la ex leona lo interrumpió.

-No, papá – Espeto harta de todo – Conseguiré el dinero, cueste lo que cueste – Le dijo arrodillándose tomando las manos de su padre entre las suyas – Lo prometo – Le dijo para que no se angustiara mas.

El señor suspiro sonriendo de lado.

-Mi amor, tú no puedes conseguirlo, es mucho dinero - Le decía haciendo entrar en razón a su padre.

-¡Claro que puedo, padre! – Grito haciendo que el castaño la mirara sorprendido – Y en ese momento iré por el – Y sin decir nada mas tomo de nuevo su abrigo y salió de su casa sin decir nada más.

Su padre se extraño pero no la detuvo. Sabía que si lo hacia su hija lo complicaría mas, solo observo el momento que su pequeña salió por la puerta desapareciendo de su vista.

_OoOoOoOooOoO_

Se encontraba sentada en la espera del tren que la conduciría hacia Londres Mágico. Cruzo el andén 9 ¾ decidida a todo para conseguir ese estúpido dinero lo más pronto posible. No quería verlo…no tenía el valor suficiente para mirar a los ojos al ser más odiado de toda su vida y sobre todo, al que le arrebato la felicidad, y la hizo añicos con un solo movimiento de varita.

No quería recordar más, no lo deseaba. Después de unos minutos más, el tren llego a la estación para que los pasajeros abordaran para ir a sus destinos. Hermione observo la puerta abrirse de par en par, pero ella aun estaba sentada. El corazón le temblaba de miedo. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir esa estúpida idea de ir ante él y pedirle dinero? ¡Era absurda! Pero, su padre estaba primero.

Con resignación se pudo de pie y abordo el tren que la llevaría hacia el infierno donde el peor de los demonios gobernaba. Después de encontrar un asiento lo más retirado de los demás se concentro en las posibilidades de que ese engreído no la aceptara en su Mansión.

Estaba segura que no le daría la oportunidad de hablar ni siquiera una palabra. Sacudió su cabeza pensando en cada tortura que le pediría que hiciera antes de prestarle ese dinero. De seguro la humillaría hasta el borde que ella explotaría, pero, tenía que soportarlo todo por la vida de su padre.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Londres Mágico. Suspiro y salió de ahí tomando camino hacia la Mansión. Camino un tramo muy largo a mitad de la noche, pero no tenía miedo. El miedo lo perdió hacía mucho tiempo atrás y nunca regresaría, nunca hasta que lo empezó a conocer de pies a cabeza.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la enorme casa a pocos pasos de ella. Se miraba hermosa y a la vez tenebrosa. Sabía que él, no tenía corazón y nunca lo tendría. Empujo la reja, la cual estaba abierta, y se encamino hacia las enormes puertas de madera lista para emprender la batalla.

-Tranquilízate – Se dijo la castaña con su puño en el aire un poco indecisa. Suspiro largamente y cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que golpeo la puerta tres veces seguida.

Volteo para todos lados buscando que nadie la mirar ahí, en la mansión de su peor enemigo. La fría noche estaba a todo lo que da, y su aliento salía por su boca como si estuviese fumando un cigarrillo. Al momento, escucho como una puerta era abierta lentamente haciendo que su temor aumentara más.

-¿Señorita Granger? – Pregunto una voz pero la castaña no sabía de dónde provenía, ya que no miraba a nadie.

Busco con su mirada a la persona y no la vio hasta que dirigió sus ojos a bajo descubriendo a un elfo domestico mirándola alegre.

-Dobby – Espeto la castaña sorprendida de ver al elfo en la mansión – Pero… ¿Qué…? – Prefirió callar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? – Pregunto el pequeño mirándola.

-No…bueno…si – No sabía qué demonios decir – Quisiera hablar con tu amo – Escupió con asco la palabra amo - ¿está en casa?

-Claro…pero pase, no se quede ahí con lo frió de la noche – Pidió amablemente el elfo.

La ex Gryffindor dio un paso pero entrar pero luego se retracto. No quería estar a ese infierno de lugar, no por ahora.

-Mejor espero aquí, si no importa – Espeto sonriéndole al elfo.

-Como guste – Contesto Dobby – En un momento la anuncio ante el Señor – Dijo dejando la puerta abierta y alejándose hasta el despacho del rubio.

Hermione observo como el pequeño elfo camino hasta llegar a las escaleras y doblo a la izquierda desapareciendo de su vista. Su nerviosismo empezó a subir por sus venas hasta llegar a su cabeza. No sabía porque hacia esto, pudo haber encontrado otras opciones, pero no, siempre se tenía que decidir por la más peligrosa.

Después de unos minutos más Dobby apareció regresando sobre sus pasos llegando hasta donde se encontraba la castaña. Esta sabía que no traía muy buenas noticias por la expresión de rostro del elfo. Llego hasta ella.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó la joven desesperada.

-Lo siento, Dobby lo siente – Empezaba a culparse – Pero, el amo no quiere verla – Dijo pegándose sobre su cabeza.

-No, Dobby, basta – Pidió la ex leona arrodillándose para tomar las pequeñas manos del elfo entre las suyas evitándolo de golpearse de nuevo – Tú no tienes la culpa – Decía la joven sonriéndole – Pero si tu "amo" no quiere verme, yo si – Finalizo poniéndose de pie y entrando a la mansión Malfoy sin el permiso del dueño.

Tomo camino hasta llegar a la puerta del despecho dele rubio. Observo la perrilla sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora.

-Todo sea por mi padre – Murmuro abriendo la puerta sin autorización.

Sin saber que ese encuentro marcaria en su vida un futuro que no podría predecir y mucho menor negarse a las garras de el mismo demonio con el nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**_Continuara…._**

¡_Hola! Primero que nada. Bien, quiero empezar escribiendo que esta historia no es del todo mía, una autora de la página Potterfics llamada **Dramione18 me cedió los derechos **ya que por razones no la pudo continuar. Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Y tu otra historia? Pues quiero informarles que la dejare de continuar por un tiempo, ya que quiero enfocarme al cien por ciento con esta nuevo proyecto que estoy segurísima que les encantara._

_Esta historia en sí, tiene solo ocho capítulos, los cuales me atraparon. Nunca había leído una historia así de emocionante, para mí. Estuve en pláticas con esta autora y la convencí de cederme los derechos y poder continuara y extenderla más para ponerle sabor a la historia._

_Espero y les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios para poderla actualizar lo más pronto posible. Anímense, por favor. Bueno, me despido deseándoles lo mejor._

_Atentamente,_

_Damian Malfoy._


	2. Lo peor viene despues

La luz del la luna se atrevía a asomarse por los grandes ventanales que adornaban el despacho del, ahora dueño, de toda la fortuna de la dinastía Malfoy. Vaya que la maldita vida lo había premiado, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que causo en sus tiempos de mortifago. Ahora era el joven más rico de Londres Mágico y de todo el mundo Muggle, también.

Sus negocios marchaban a la perfección y las mujeres le sobraban por montón. No había por qué negarlo, a pesar de su arrogancia, su frialdad y su maldad, también era el hombre más codiciado por la alta dinastía, y por supuesto el más guapo de todos.

Pero eso no era suficiente para él. Era ambicioso y quería más, y más. Y si se lo negaban, se encaprichaba hasta conseguirlo, como el mismo decía; El dinero todo lo compra.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par dejando entrar por esta a Dobby. El rubio se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando oyó como la puerta era abierta sin su autorización. Rodo sus ojos al saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi despacho sin mi autorización? – Pregunto el ojigris sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada a su sirviente.

El pequeño elfo se disculpo inmediatamente. Porque si no lo hacía, sabía que más tarde le iría muy mal. Y los castigos del rubio eran los más severos y crueles de todo el mundo mágico.

-Lo siento amo, Dobby es un estúpido, no volverá a pasar – Se disculpaba antes de que el ex Slytherin intentar hacerle daño – Se lo prometo, Dobby…- Pero el joven lo interrumpió.

-Ya, basta – Ordeno dejando unos papales de lado para tomar otros – Dime qué demonios quieres aquí y lárgate – Escupió tomando un bolígrafo para firmar unos contratos.

-Alguien desea verlo – Aviso tomándose sus manos un poco atemorizado.

-¿Quién? – Pregunto pensando que tal vez pudiera ser unos de sus socios.

-Hermione Granger – Soltó de golpe el pequeño esperando la reacción de su amo, ya que sabía que estos dos no se llevaban para nada bien.

Ante esto Draco dejo de escribir sobre el papel y se quedo quieto por unos largos segundos. ¿La sangre sucia en su mansión? Sonrió de lado como el demonio que era. Después alzo su vista y se digno a mirar al elfo que ha servido por varias generaciones a su familia.

-Dile que se largué, que no quiero ninguna asquerosa sangre sucia pisando mi mansión – Escupió poniéndose de pie enfurecido.

-Pero…- Fue un grave error hablar.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme estúpido elfo? – Grito el amo y dueño de esa mansión. Como la serpiente que era y será, se arrastro hasta llegar a centímetros de distancia del pequeño.

-No, amo, Dobby es un estúpido – Se maldecía – Dobby estúpido, Dobby estúpido – Se golpeaba antes de que el rubio lo golpeara con todo el odio que le tenía.

-Bien, ahora regresa por donde viniste y dile a esa estúpida que no la quiero aquí – Ordeno fríamente clavando su mirada griseada en el elfo.

-Sí, amo – finalizo la pequeña criatura saliendo del despacho del ojigris y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente porque si la azotaba el joven lo castigaría.

Draco, al hallarse solo, regreso por su camino. Pero en vez de tomar asiento sobre su escritorio de nuevo, se coloco frente al ventanal más grande observando el largo rio que dividía a su mansión de los terrenos de los vecinos.

¿La sangre sucia aquí? Se preguntaba sin poderlo creer. Hacía tres años que no sabía nada de ella y ni de su estúpido amigo San Potter. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Y por qué a él? Preguntas que no encontraba respuesta, y no quería saberlas.

Sus hermosos ojos grises se adueñaron de sus terrenos mediante se preguntaba sobre la presencia de la castaña en su mansión. ¿Qué no lo odiaba? Si, lo odiaba. Porque él, Draco Malfoy, había sido el causante de la muerte de su estúpido novio; Ron Weasley.

Si, el había asesinado a esa comadreja en le batalla final donde el "bien" triunfo haciendo que su Lord cayera. ¿Y por qué lo había matado? Porque no soportaba ver como ese par de estúpidos se paseaban por todo el colegio presumiendo su amor eterno.

¿Y por que mas? Para amargar la vida de la castaña hasta el grado de hacerla débil y cobarde. ¿Y por que seguía libre? Volvía a repetir; El dinero todo lo compra.

La puerta fue abierta agresivamente haciendo que el rubio endureciera su expresión rodando sus ojos. ¿Qué la estúpida criatura no acababa de entender? Pues, el mismo se encargaría de que así fuera. Con odio hablo de nuevo.

-¿Qué no terminas de entender? – Pregunto apretando sus dientes harto de la necedad y la estupidez de Dobby.

El rubio se extraño de que el elfo no empezara con sus tontas disculpas. Pasaron unos segundos en el que el silencio se adueño del despacho del ojigris.

-No soy Dobby – Dijo la voz de una castaña conteniendo su furia y su rabia para no sacar su varita, y asesinar a esa asquerosa serpiente que le había arrebatado la felicidad eterna.

Eso voz cruzo los oídos del rubicundo reconociéndola al instante. Como olvidad esa aguda y chillona voz en todo este tiempo. Sonrió adivinando que esta no se iría de su mansión con un simple largo.

Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba se giro encarando a la, ahora, mujer de Hermione Granger.

La ojimiel se quedo muda unos segundos al ver por primera vez en años esos ojos grises que le habían hecho tanto daño. Su mirada se clavo en el rostro de ella. Hermione lo detallo; Su rostro había madurado y su cuerpo cambiado por completo, ahora, era el de un hombre. Pero lo único que no había cambiado para nada, era esa mirada atemorizante que le dirigía a ella; solamente a ella. Su rabia aumento más al ver como los labios del joven se curvaron sonriendo con soberbia típica de él.

-¿Qué buscas en mi mansión, sangre sucia? – Pregunto dando unos pasos hacia la joven.

Y ahí estaban esas palabras que odiaba. Sintió asco al ver como el rubio se intentaba acerca a ella, pero se detuvo a mitad de su destino. Hablo cortantemente.

-Yo…yo…necesito – Pero el platino la interrumpió harto de ella.

-Si viniste a tartamudear a mi casa, será mejor que te largues de una maldita vez – Espeto asqueado de tener a la castaña dentro de su casa.

-No, yo…necesito tu ayuda – Soltó sintiendo un tremendo dolor atravesar su pecho. Y una estúpida por buscarlo a él.

Draco torno su rostro de sorpresa, pero era de esperarse de esa inmunda sangre sucia. Hizo un chasquido con su lengua mientras negaba con su cabeza. Y sin darle tiempo a la castaña de reaccionar, ya estaba situado a centímetros de distancia del cuerpo, y rostro de la joven.

Hermione enmudeció. La detallo cuidadosamente; Con sus dos esferas grises recorrió descaradamente el perfecto rostro de la joven. No cabía duda que ya era toda una mujer, y para ser sincero, muy hermosa. Con cinismo fue bajando su mirada hasta dejarla encima de los perfectos senos de la joven. Sonrió más. Y finalizo en sus piernas, que estaban cubiertas por un jean azul marino. Ante esto, Hermione respiraba agitadamente conteniéndose más para no recaer. Porque si lo hacía, todo su esfuerzo se iría al demonio junto con ella y su padre.

-Tu…- Escupió el joven susurrantemente clavando sus ojos ahora en los miel de la castaña - ¿Pidiéndome ayuda, a mí, tu peor enemigo? – Pregunto al borde de la risa. Pero se contuvo unos segundos más.

¡Como lo odiaba! Siempre creyéndose superior a los demás. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para que al momento que los abriera esta pesadilla terminara. Pero no fue así. Tenía que seguir con eso, pensó en su padre fugazmente.

-Por favor…- Susurro débilmente sin que el rubio la escuchara.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – Pregunto burlonamente – No te he podido escuchar.

La ex leona respiro profundamente antes de tomar valor suficiente para repetir lo de apenas hace unos segundos.

-Te lo pido, por favor – Repitió tragándose su orgullo un millón de veces más.

Draco sonrió haciendo que sus labios ya no cupieran mas entre los pliegues de su mejilla. Había esperado este momento toda su vida, ya ahora, aquí la tenía delante de él suplicándole como la basura que era.

Hermione se mordió fuertemente sus labios para impedir que por estos salieran palabras que insultaran al bastardo que tenía enfrente. Tenía que aguantar un poco más, solo un poco.

-Por supuesto que no – Negó saboreando el momento al ver el rostro de la joven desconcertado.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua creyendo que su peor enemigo, el que deseaba verla muerta, la ayudaría?

Después, el rubicundo se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a la joven, quien bajo su mirada al suelo, conteniéndose de más.

-Por favor…- Volvió a suplicar. Si fuera necesario se arrodillaría delante de él.

El ex príncipe de Slytherin se detuvo en seco al oír de nuevo las palabras de la castaña. Se giro furioso. Quería que esa escoria saliera de su casa, ya.

-¿Qué no entiendes la palabra no? – Pregunto molesto al saber que la castaña le estaba robando su valioso tiempo. Se acerco de nuevo encarándola.

-Te lo ruego – De nuevo – Si no consigo ese dinero, mi padre morirá – Explico sin intenciones de dar lástima, porque eso era lo último que quería que el sintiera por ella. Aun que lo dudaba mucho, ya que ni por su propia madre lo sintió.

-Que estúpido, ¿Qué mas podrías ocupar de mi? – Se dijo sarcásticamente como el arrogante que era.

-Por favor, tu eres la única persona que puede prestarme ese dinero – Decía mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos. Este le correspondía – Te prometo que te pagare hasta el último centavo.

Draco medito la posibilidad de prestarle el dinero. Se dio la media vuelta, de nuevo, y se encamino hacia su escritorio. Después, se sentó sobre la mesa cruzando sus brazos y penetrando a la joven con sus ojos.

Hermione trago en seco. ¿Acaso no podía hacerla más de suspenso?

-Bien… - Dijo – Te lo prestare – Expreso seguro de sus palabras. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

La ex leona no lo podía creer. Draco Malfoy acepto prestarle dinero. Soltó un suspiro aliviada, había conseguido su propósito.

-Te prometo que te pagare hasta el último centavo – Dijo agradecida, pero no lo expreso.

-Pero… - La castaña se maldijo. Sabía que el rubio no le prestaría el dinero sin recibir nada cambio. Pero no importaba, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a su padre – Antes de prestártelo, quiero que hagas algo – Dijo enderezándose y retomando su camino de nuevo hacia la joven.

Hermione bajo su vista. ¿Qué le podría pedir que ella no pudiera hacer? Después, al alzar de nuevo su vista se topo con la mirada del rubio encima de su rostro.

-Lo que sea – Contesto convencida de hacer todo lo que el estúpido hurón le pidiera a cambio.

El único descendiente de la dinastía Malfoy acentuó más su mirada en los ojos miel de la castaña.

-Quiero que te desnudes frente a mi – Ordeno sonriendo de lado.

Esto la ojimiel no lo esperaba. Torno su rostro de sorpresa al oír las palabras déspotas del rubicundo. Que estúpida fue. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Draco la observaba esperando su reacción. La cual no tardo en llegar.

-¡Eres un imbécil! – Exploto la joven. Alzo su brazo para poder golpear al rubio. Este fue más rápido y la capturo en el aire antes de que la estúpida sangre sucia marcara su fino rostro.

-¡No vuelvas a intentar levantarme la mano, estúpida inmunda! – Ataco el ojigris con los dientes apretados.

Después apretó la muñeca de la castaña haciéndole el más daño posible. Antes esto, Hermione se mordió sus labios y lengua para no soltar ni siquiera un gemido de dolor, el cual era insoportable.

-¡No soy una prostituta! – Grito como pudo haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Entonces, largo de aquí si no quieres hacer mi voluntad – Dijo endureciendo su expresión típica de el – Y no regreses hasta que aceptes y cuando lo hagas, tendrás tu dinero – Finalizo soltando la mano de la castaña y alejándose de ella.

-¡Tú y tu maldito dinero se pueden ir al infierno! – Finalizo Hermione soltando toda la furia que contuvo desde el primer segundo que lo vio.

Y sin agregar nada mas, la joven salió dolida por todas las cosas que el hurón le dijo. Pero, ¿Qué esperaba de el?

Draco la vio salir al oír como lo maldijo. Sonrió negando con su cabeza. Ni siquiera le digo nada más. Con elegancia se encamino de nuevo hacia su escritorio y tomo asiento retomando su trabajo. Pero no sin antes murmurar algo.

-Volverás, Granger – Dijo seguro de sí mismo – Tienes que volver.

_OoOoOoOoooO_

Llego ya casi al amanecer a su casa. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar de regreso a su hogar. Ese estúpido idiota no había cambiado para nada. Introdujo la llave en la cerrajera de la puerta y la abrió entrando. Dejo de lado su abrigo y sin ánimos se dirigió hacia la sala tumbándose en el primer sillón que vio.

¿Ahora que harían? Se le habían agotado las ideas. Tomo un cojín entre sus manos y hundió su rostro en el llorando de nuevo. Grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta cansarse. Después se limpio sus lágrimas con sus muñecas, ya no tenía más fuerzas para desahogarse. Se recostó sobre el sillón y sin darse cuenta fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_oOoOoOoOooOoo_

Oyó como a lo lejos una voz la llamaba. No tenía nada de ánimos de abrir sus ojos, por que dormir no pudo. De pronto sintió como una mano tomo su mejilla acariciándola. Fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente sintiendo un dolor tremendo en su espalda, recordó que se quedo en la sala y sobre un sillón. Después, los abrió completamente y observo a su padre delante de ella. Le sonrió.

-Bueno días, papá – Saludo enderezándose y tomando asiento sobre el sillón.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Grito el padre de esta recordándole a la castaña su día. Después la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias, papá – Espeto aceptando su abrazo – Lo olvide pro completo – Confeso ida de ese mundo. Sonrió forzadamente al momento que rompieron el abrazo.

-Descuida, eres igual a tu madre de olvidadiza – Recordó nostálgico.

Hermione también lo hizo.

-Bien, pero olvidemos los momento triste – Hablo mostrando una sonrisa – Toma, es tu regalo – Dijo entregándole a la castaña una cajita rectangular color negra.

La joven la observo primero y después la tomo entre sus manos. Después la abrió dejando ver una medalla de oro con dije en forma de flor y en ella unas cadenas grabadas.

-Esta hermosa – Expreso la ex leona agradecida - ¿Me la puedes poner? – Pidió entregándole la medalla a Stuart - ¿Qué quiere decir el grabado? – Pregunto tomando el dije en su manos.

-Esta medalla era de tu madre, y siempre decía que el destino tenia cadenas, y que esas cadenas algún día se romperían dejándote ser libre para siempre – Decía terminando su tarea – Tu madre la llamaba cadenas del destino – finalizo su relato viendo como su hija se volteaba y le exponía su nueva joya.

-Nunca me la quitare – Espeto Hermione abrazando se nuevo su padre.

-Bien…regresare con Stephan – Decía separándose de la joven y rodando su silla hasta la puerta. Ante esto la castaña se puso de pie y en el camino de su padre – Hija, ¿Qué haces?

-Tú no vas a ningún lado – Le dijo recargándose sobre la puerta de salida – Si no te quiso prestar el dinero, tu no le vas a rogar.

-Hermione, por favor – Suplico su progenitor – A estas alturas soy capaz hasta de humillarme o arrodillarme si me lo pidiera con tal de que me prestara el dinero.

-No, papá, no tienes…- Pero su padre la interrumpió.

-Hazte a un lado, Hermione, es por el bien de los dos – Acentuó severamente enojado.

-Pero…- Callo al ver la mirada que le dirigió su padre – Esta bien… - Se resigno – Has lo que quieras – Finalizo dirigiéndose escalera arriba para llegar a su habitación.

_OoOoOoOOOooOoOo_

Observo su reloj de cabecera. Marcaban las once en punto de la noche y su padre todavía no regresaba. Todo estaba yendo de la patada, primero esos estúpidos y luego el estúpido hurón de pacotilla.

Se encontraba recostada en su cama recordando su época de colegio. De pronto escucho ruido en la planta baja de su casa suponiendo que era su padre. Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación escalera abajo para poder hablar con su progenitor.

Dirigió su vista hacia la sala viendo como la luz estaba prendida. Si, su padre había regresado ya. Bajo el último escalón y entro por el umbral de la sala.

-Papá, ¿Por qué…? – Pero cayó al ver sentado en un sillón a un estúpido mafioso del día anterior. Se quedo quieta solo desafiando con la mirada al moreno.

Este al percatarse de la presencia de la joven, sonrió de lado recordando la noche anterior como estuvo a punto de hacerla suya en el sillón que ahora ocupaba.

-Buenas noches, muñeca – Saludo cínicamente recorriendo su cuerpo descaradamente con su mirada. Marcus estaba recargando en una esquina fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué quieren aquí? – Pregunto la castaña pensando que todo había quedado claro ayer por la noche.

-Solo vine a recordarles que tienes unos días más para conseguir mi dinero o ¿Ya lo tienen? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie y caminado hasta poder llegar con la joven.

Esta solo observaba como el cretino intentaba acercársele igual que ayer.

-No, pero ya casi lo conseguimos – Dijo Hermione firme y sin que su voz se quebrara.

-Eso espero – Susurro sobre el oído de esta haciendo que un escalofrió tremendo recorriera todo su cuerpo – De lo contrario ya sabes lo que pasara contigo y tu padre – Intento tocar de nuevo la mejilla de la joven.

Esta reacciono rápidamente dando dos pasos hacia tras.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima – Dijo con sus dientes apretados y apuntado con su dedo al moreno.

Spencer sonrió de lado. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Ahora largo de mi casa, o ¿No son hombre de palabra? – Pregunto la castaña desafiando a la mafia.

-Claro que lo somos – Espeto el moreno – Y para que veas que lo somos, nos vamos – Dijo mirando a Marcus – Pero una cosa si te digo – Susurro acortando la distancia entre el cuerpo de la ojimiel y el suyo – Cuando tu padre muera, tú serás mía, para siempre – finalizo hundiendo su nariz sobre la melena de la castaña.

Esta hizo una mueca de asco y con repulsión empujo al moreno dejos de ella. Este no hizo nada más que solo burlarse.

-Primero muerta antes que ser tuya – Escupió Hermione como la Gryffindor que era.

-Lo serás, muñeca – Dijo riendo y haciendo reír a su compañero – Marcus, vámonos – Ordeno saliendo por la entrada de la casa de la castaña.

Hermione al hallarse sola soltó el llanto. Esto cada minuto empeoraba más. Se tumbo sobre el suelo pensado en lo que haría. Estaba segura que su padre no conseguiría el dinero. Después de un largo rato llorando y buscando la manera para conseguir el dinero tomo una decisión. Se limpio su rostro y luego se coloco de pie.

Tomo su abrigo de nuevo y salió de su casa dispuesta a todo.

_OoOoOooOOOoooooo_

Toco varias veces la puerta de madera. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, enfrente de la Mansión Malfoy. Ya no le importaba nada, solo quería salvar la vida de su padre de las garras de esos estúpidos, anqué ella se entregara al mismo diablo para siempre.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a Dobby delante de la castaña. Esta le sonrió amargamente.

-Señorita Hermione – Expreso Dobby – ¿usted de nuevo aquí? – Pregunto imprudentemente la criatura.

-Si, Dobby, avísale a tu estúpido amo que estoy aquí – Pidió la castaña tragando saliva.

La pequeña criatura asintió con la cabeza alejándose dejando a la castaña sola, sobre la entrada. Después de unos minutos más regreso.

-Mi amo la espera – Dijo el elfo viendo el rostro inexpresivo de la joven.

Hermione suspiro, coloco sus manos sobre los bolsillos de su gabardina y con tristeza entro por la puerta sin saber que de ahí nunca saldría. Ya no le importaba entregar su cuerpo al mismo diablo.

**Continuara…**

_Y… ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo Draco? A lo mejor a muchas no les gusto y dejaran de leer la historia, pero en cambio a algunas a lo mejor sí. Espero bueno comentarios._

_Quiero avisarles de un buena vez, que esta nueva historia Draco no es para nada bueno. Es frívolo, malvado y muy orgulloso, como el personaje original…pero al paso de los capítulos va a ir cambiando, pero muy poco a poco._

_En este fic Draco odia con toda su vida a Hermione, ¿Creo que ya lo saben, no?_

_Bien, espero con ansias sus comentarios._

**Agradecimientos:**

**_Sailor mercuri o neptune, annath, ZarethMalfoy, Sandybell Malfoy, Holly90 y anniis:_** EStoy super emocionada. Muchas gracias por tener la delicadeza de dejar sus comentarios. **¡LAS AMO!**

**Betzacosta:** Si, Draco mato a Dumbledore y si, Draco asesino a Ronald. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta. Gracias.


	3. Un alma sentenciada

Y ahí estaba, delante de esos ojos grises que le habían arrebatado la felicidad con un movimiento de varita. Sus dos esferas grises recorrían descaradamente su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. ¡Lo odiaba con todo su ser! Pero tenía que soportarlo todo por la vida de su padre.

Draco mantenía su estúpida sonrisa a toda la capacidad que sus labios le permitían. Nunca fallaba en predecir algo; Predigo el regreso de la castaña ante él y, ahí estaba, delante de él con su mirada cargada de odio.

Con una seña de mano ordeno a la pequeña criatura su retiro. Esta obedeció asintiendo con su cabeza y disculpándose. Salió del despacho del dueño de la Mansión dejando a la pareja completamente sola. El silencio se hizo presente inmediatamente.

Hermione desvió su vista para no llenarse más de odio y echarle encima al ojigris. De pronto empezó a sentir unos escalofríos tremendos al presentir como el platino se coloco de pie y emprendió camino hasta llegar a ella. Aun mantenía su vista en el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya – Empezó a soltar su veneno como la serpiente que era – Veo que regresaste…- Susurro rodeando a la joven y deteniéndose detrás de ella, hablándole al oído – Sangre sucia inmunda.

La ex Gryffindor reacciono alejándose de él y girándose para encararlo. El hecho de que le haya venido a suplicar por el dinero, no tenía ningún derecho a insultarla. Bueno, eso creía.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! – Grito harta de toda esta situación.

-¡Yo te llamo como se me la puta gana! – Grito el rubio acortando la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la joven.

Se fulminaron solamente con la mirada. Si con la mirada se pudiera matar, uno de ellos ya estaría en el infierno quemándose como la basura que era. La castaña tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía. De nuevo se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar insultos contra el ser que se los había ganado a todo pulso.

-¿Y bien…? – Pregunto el rubicundo sonriendo de lado - ¿Harás lo que te pedí? – Pregunto de nuevo detallándola mentalmente.

La ex leona se mantuvo en silencio.

-Te ayudare a pagar la deuda de tu padre – Dijo acortando la poca distancia que los separaba – Pero… ¿Qué me darás tu a cambio? – Pregunto apresando a la castaña por la cintura mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo seductoramente.

La ojimiel sintió asco tremendo al sentir la manos del rubio rodeando su cintura y pegándola completamente a él. No objeto nada. Rápidamente desvió su rostro al ver como el joven dejo el suyo solo milímetros de distancia al de ella. Este hundió su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de la castaña. Un sabroso olor a vainilla penetro sus fosas nasales excitándolo al momento.

-Juro que te pagare cada…centavo – Pronuncio la ojimiel como pudo ya que sentía un asco estar en los brazos de ese maldito bastardo.

El platino al oír las palabras de la joven separo su rostro de su lugar y penetro sus ojos en la mirada de ella.

-No te estoy pidiendo dinero – Espeto severamente sonriendo mas ¿Acaso todavía podía?

Estas palabras pusieron en alerta a la joven. Y como pudo se zafo del agarre del rubio. Este no opuso resistencia al intento de la castaña.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto fieramente - ¿Qué me desnude frente a ti? – Dijo temerosa de la respuesta.

El dueño y señor de la Mansión Malfoy alzo una ceja típica de él. Hermione puedo descifrar en los ojos grises del rubio un dejo de lujuria y deseo por… ¿Ella? Trago saliva nerviosamente.

Y sin previo aviso, de nuevo, el platino la tomo por la cintura pero estaba vez, la agarro con fuerza para evitar que se alejara de él. La ex leona mostro su rostro de asombro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?

Si ella recordaba perfectamente una escena en el colegio, donde por accidente rozo su brazo con el del platino y este casi se vomita encima de ella por el tacto. Su simple rose le provoco nauseas. ¿Y ahora? Hasta se atrevía a tomarla por la cintura y la pegaba fuertemente a él.

-Eso es lo que todo hombre quiere, inmunda – Pero no dejaba de lado sus insultos. Bajo su pálida mano recorriendo descaradamente el camino de la cintura de la joven hasta el trasero de esta. Descubrió que la castaña no sufría carencias de nada.

Esta respingo al sentir la traviesa mano del rubio haciendo parada en su redondo trasero. ¡No lo soportaría más! Pero tenía que hacerlo. Después se atrevió a colocar sus ojos miel en los grises del rubicundo. Sintió su sangre hervir al ver como este le sonrió con burla. No lo soporto más.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente empujando con todas sus fuerzas al ex Slytherin lejos de ella. Le daba asco sentirlo tan cerca. Este frunció su ceño al ver lo constante rechazos de la castaña hacia él.

-¡Yo no hare nada contigo, estúpido! – Lo insulto sin poderlo contener. De pronto abrió sus ojos viendo el rostro enfurecido de Draco. Se arrepintió por haberlo hecho.

-Entiendo – Espeto el rubio mirándola frívolamente. Después se dirigió a paso decidido hacia la puerta de su despacho. Abrió esta deteniéndose en el marco. Hermione solo observaba en silencio – Tu no necesitas mi ayuda, esto es todo lo que vamos a conversar – Dijo furioso – Espero que no maten a tu padre y cuando salgas puedas cerrar la puerta – Finalizo echándola de su mansión.

La ex leona respiraba agitadamente. Ese estúpido bastardo se las pagaría en la primera oportunidad que tendría. Con paso decidido emprendió camino hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho. Draco la observaba burlonamente. Dirigió su mano a la puerta y la azoto cerrándola al momento. El rubio sonrió a más no poder.

-Hare lo que tú quieras – Finalizo la ojimiel resignada. No tenía a nadie más que recurrir. Solamente a él.

-Eres una niña muy inteligente, Granger – Escupió con asco el apellido de la castaña. Después tomo a la joven por la barbilla y la obligo a verlo.

Esta obedeció con toda la rabia y odio que sentía por él. Solo él podía provocar esos sentimientos que ella creyó no existían en su alma. Pero al saber de la existencia del rubio hicieron que los ejerciera. Acerco sus labios a los carmín de la ex leona e intento besarlos. Hermione al ver las intenciones del rubio ladeo su rostro haciendo que el platino solo pudiera rozarlos. Este sonrió de lado. Y con furia, tomo a la castaña por la quijada y la obligo a verlo de nuevo.

-Escúchame bien…- Susurro con sus dientes apretados. La ojimiel solo lo miraba – Saldré en unos minutos, pero cuando regrese quiero que este en mi habitación. Sobre la cama encontraras algo, sabrás que hacer con el cuándo lo veas.

Se sentía como una estúpida impotente ante el asqueroso platino. No soportaba la simple idea de lo que él tenía pensado hacer con ella en su habitación.

Draco se relajo de toda tensión y después observo descaradamente el cuerpo de la joven. De nuevo. No podía creer que esa inmunda sangre sucia fuera poseedora de esas curvas de infarto. No podía controlar sus emociones.

-Por lo que veo los años te han sentado muy bien, maldita – Espeto hundiendo de nuevo su rostro sobre el cuello y el hombro de la joven. Empezó a besarlo tranquilamente torturando a la ojimiel. Esta mordió sus labios asqueada por las caricias que le proporcionaba el hijo del mismo demonio – Ya no eres – Un beso – la ratón de biblioteca – Otro beso – Ahora eres toda una mujer – Dijo abrazándola de nuevo y hundiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la joven.

Acaricio el vientre plano de la ex leona haciendo que ambos sintieran una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Uno de placer otro de odio. Hermione cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

-Eres un maldito bastardo ¿Lo sabías? – Pregunto la ojimiel desafiando la vista del platino. Este la miraba posesionándose de sus ojos miel.

-Sí, pero un bastardo que salvara el pellejo tuyo y de tu padre – Dijo descaradamente – Y que te hará suya en unas cuantas horas – Finalizo sonriendo como el solo podía hacerlo.

Hermione sintió unas tremendas ganas de abofetearlo pero no podía. Tenía ganas de llorar, patear, golpear, pero todos esos deseos solo quería descargarlos sobre el estúpido rostro de ese infeliz que la tenía posesionada por la cintura y pegada a su asqueroso cuerpo.

-Bien…-Espeto el platino tomando de nuevo el rostro de la joven – Me voy…Dobby te llevara a mi habitación – Finalizo uniendo sus labios sin previo aviso contra los de la castaña.

Esta no se lo esperaba. Abrió sus ojos como plato al sentir los labios del rubio junto a las suyos. ¿La estaba besando? Se preguntaba mentalmente al no saber si era un sueño o la cruel realidad. Supo que era la realidad al sentir la lengua de Draco adentrarse a su boca. Y con odio mordió la lengua del platino haciendo que este ni siquiera respingara. Al parecer le…gustaba, ya que este sonrió sobre sus labios hundiendo mas su lengua.

La ex leona forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas. Draco empezó a burlarse mentalmente y después decidió terminar con su juego. Separa a la joven bruscamente y esta escupió la saliva del rubio sobre el suelo.

-Mejor me esperaba hasta más tarde – Finalizo lamiendo una mejilla de la ojimiel haciendo que esta endureciera su expresión y lo mirara más con odio rotundo.

Y sin decir más soltó a la joven alejándose de ella. Tomo su chamarra de cuero y se la coloco sin despegar la vista de encima de la figura de la castaña. Esta mantenía su mirada fija sobre el suelo. Sonrió soberbiamente pasando por enfrente de Hermione e intentando tocar la mejilla seca de esta.

Obviamente la ex Gryffindor no se lo permitió. Lo fulmino con sus ojos miel al punto del llanto, pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorar frente a él. Draco no objeto nada. Desapareció por el umbral de su despacho dejando a la joven al borde del precipicio.

Hermione, al hallarse sola, no soporto mas. Con rabia limpio el rastro de saliva con el dorso de su mano. Y sin poderse contener mas, tomo camino hasta el escritorio del dueño de la Mansión, y con todo el odio que sostenía aventó todo lo que este tenía encima haciéndolos caer sobre el suelo.

-¡TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY! – Grito haciendo volar todos los documentos que poseía el escritorio del rubio.

Ya no pudo más. Se tiro sobre el suelo y soltó el llanto. Lloro de rabia, dolor y tristeza al haber caído tan bajo, y haber aceptado ser la perra de un hombre que ni siquiera merece la luz del día. Abrazo sus piernas sintiendo como las lagrimas saldas estropeaban su rostro. Y esto…esto era solo el principió.

_OoOOOOoOoOoOooOOO_

No sabía cuánto llevaba tumbada sobre el suelo. Su rostro estaba entre su pecho y rodillas sin ganas de levantarse. Su espalda le dolía y su trasero le molestaba de tanto estar sentada. No paso ni un segundo cuando sintió una pequeña mano tocar su cabellera castaña. En alerta, levanto su rostro agresivamente y vio a la pequeña criatura frente a ella y tomándose sus manos atemorizada.

-Dobby lo siente, Señorita Granger, Dobby estúpido – Se insultaba la pequeña criatura de nuevo.

-No, basta – Pidió está tomando las pequeñas manos del elfo entre las suyas.

El pequeño solo la miro tristemente. Luego hablo.

-El joven Malfoy dejo órdenes para que la condujera hasta la habitación de él – Espeto haciendo que la sangre de la ojimiel hirviera a más no poder - ¿Me acompaña?

Hermione no dijo nada, desolada se coloco de pie y siguió los pasos de Dobby. Al salir del despacho de dueño de la mansión, la castaña se detuvo sobre las escaleras.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita? – Pregunto extrañado el pequeño girándose a ver a la invitada.

-Nada, solo dime donde está la habitación del bastardo de tu amo – Dijo apretando con todas sus fuerzas el barandal de la escalera que la sostenía, ya que no tenia ánimos ni de estar de pie por ella sola.

-Sí, claro – Espeto la pequeña criatura, ya que su amo le ordeno hacer todo lo que la castaña quisiera – Al terminar la escalera tome el ala derecha y hasta el fondo. La ultima habitación es de la de mi amo – Finalizo mirando de nuevo a la joven.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza y su vista perdida. Algo notado por Dobby. Y sin agregar más termino de subir las escaleras que la conducían a una entrada sin salida, y bien que lo adivino. Estando ya en el segundo piso decidió detallar la "casa" del imbécil de Malfoy.

Alzo su vista y miro que los pasillo serán demasiado amplios, y los muebles muy antiguos. De eso que si los subastaban en esa época de seguro el estúpido rubio ganaría el triple de su fortuna. Después, observo las paredes repletas de retratos grandes; En todas ellas hombres rubios con ojos grises, iguales a Draco Malfoy. En uno de los retratos detallo al ex dueño de la fortuna Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy. Lucia serio, muy refinado y con una elegancia que hacia caer a sus pies a cualquier mujer.

Y así, observando embelecida las propiedades del rubio llego hasta su habitación. Se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta. Bajo su mirada respirando alteradamente, no podía sacar de sus pensamientos las cosas feas que de seguro el ojigris le pediría que hiciera para poderle prestar ese mugroso dinero. Abrió la puerta notando una tremenda oscuridad dentro de ella. Entro viendo como las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas gruesas cortinas que impedían el paso de la luz del sol. La cama estaba cubierta por sabanas de seda color verde oscuro atinándole a negro. Lo único que daba luz al vínculo era la chimenea. El compas de las brasas hacían que iluminaran toda la habitación. Después, cerró la puerta suspirando fuertemente.

Se quedo quieta en su lugar por unos largos minutos. No tenía ánimos de nada. Solo quería que el estúpido Malfoy llegara y le hiciera lo que quisiera para poder conseguir el dinero y largarse de su mansión para siempre.

Camino hasta llegar al borde de la recamara del chico. Observo sobre del colchón una caja color blanca adornada con un listón rosado. Con indecisión la abrió dejando ver en el interior una especie de tela transparente. La tomo extrañada ya que no le haya forma. Al verla completamente enmudeció de cólera y rabia.

Ante sus ojos tenía un Baby Doll de encaje negro transparente dejando nada a la imaginación. Una tira de brillantes adornaba la cintura del conjunto, y sobre los tirantes aplicaciones de diamantes. Se mira muy fino y elegante. La castaña sonrió de lado sabiendo de seguro que ese obsequio lo tenía par alguien más. Para una puta más de su lista.

Se relajo respirando profundamente. Medito por unos largos segundos mordiéndose sus labios con odio rotundo. Con el dorso de su mano izquierda limpio su mejilla derecha, ya que una traicionera lagrima la venció. Necesitaba relajarse, tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Busco con su mirada el cuarto de baño y lo encontró a un lado de la chimenea. Arrugo la fina prenda que le había "obsequiado" el estúpido hurón y resignada se encamino hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió dudando si hacerlo o no, pero le venció la curiosidad. Al asomar su traviesa cabeza por la rendija de la puerta y el marco pudo darse cuenta de la elegante decoración del baño.

Claro, si un "príncipe" habitaba la mansión. Entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y detallando el cuarto. La loseta se encontraba bañada en plata y bronce, la luz de ahí estaba casi invisible. Se acerco a la tina tallada en plata, ¿Qué ese chico no tenía nada normal? Acaricio con sus dedos la fina porcelana sintiendo una relación tremenda.

Y sin pensarlo más se desvistió abriendo el grifo para llenar la tina de agua. Ya estando en solo ropa interior, se acerco al lavamanos y abrió el espejo buscando en su interior alguna especie de perfuma para baño. Y ahí los encontró. De todo los olores y… ¿sabores? Si que ese imbécil estaña enfermo. Los ojos miel de la castaña encontraron el olor que buscaba; Vainilla. Tomo el frasco abriendo la tapa y acercándolo a su nariz. Olía deliciosamente.

Después, regreso a la tina cerrando el grifo al notar que casi estaba llena. Se deshizo de su ropa interior y se adentro sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba al momento de tener contacto con el agua tibia de la tina. Se profundizo tomando asiento y recargando su espalda sobre el borde de de esta. Cerró sus ojos un momento soltando un tremendo suspiro. Era lo que necesitaba desde hacia tanto tiempo atrás.

No obstante, se acordó de la loción. Tomo el pequeño frasco vaciando un poco de esta sobre el agua de la tina. Al dejarlo caer el fuerte olor de vainilla penetro sus fosas nasales relajándola aun más. Después de esto, decidió estar unos minutos más ahí. No quería salirse aun, esa sensación la relajaba de más. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente disfrutando del momento.

No puedo evitarlo, entonces sus pensamientos divagaron por sus épocas de colegio, en especial sobre su relación con…Ron Weasley.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Ahm…Hermione…yo…este – El pelirrojo no sabía cómo decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Queria conocer la opinión de la joven – No sé cómo decirlo – Empezó a balbucear mientras su rostro se adquiría el mismo color que su cabello._

_La castaña se encontraba recostada sobre los brazos de su único amor. Al escuchar las primeras palabras de su novio se enderezo recargándose sobre sus codos y alzando su cabeza para mirar los hermosos ojos azules de su amado._

_-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la leona sonriendo al ver el notorio sonrojo del ojiazul._

_-Este…bueno…yo – No podía evitarlo – Me encantaría estar contigo._

_La ojimiel borro su sonrisa de sus labios y desvió la mirada apenada. Esto lo noto de inmediato el Gryffindor. La castaña se enderezo completamente hasta sentarse en la cama. Ron se maldijo por estúpido ¿Cómo le pudo decir algo así a la leona? Imito a la joven y la tomo por las manos._

_-¡Hermione, perdóname! – Exclamo el pelirrojo apenado y avergonzado. La leona no espeto nada – No quería decirte esto, pero…- Hermione lo interrumpió._

_-También, yo quisiera estar contigo – Dijo haciendo que el joven se tranquilizara y soltara un suspiro de alivio. Hermione lo miro directamente a los ojos – Pero, es que yo…no se…- Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de interrumpirla._

_-Lo entiendo – Dijo sonriendo – Nunca has estado con un hombre y te gustaría que la primera vez fue algo especial._

_La leona abrazo al joven haciendo que este le correspondiera al momento. Ahora recordaba porque amaba como locura a ese pelirrojo ojiazul que cada día la volvía más loca de amor por él._

_-Gracias por entenderme – Expreso relajada. Después rompieron el abrazo._

_-Claro que te entiendo – Espeto Ron - ¿Y sabes qué? Me esperare hasta que este segura de ti misma._

_La castaña sonrió más al oír las palabras de su novio._

_-¿Hablas enserio? – Pregunto sin poderlo creer._

_-Por supuesto que sí – Expreso ofendido el ojiazul - ¿Y sabes por qué? – Pregunto él apoderándose de la barbilla de su novia - Porque te amo y quiero casarme contigo._

_-¡También, yo te amo y quisiera casarme contigo! – Grito emocionada la leona abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo tumbándolo sobre la cama – Te prometo que no tardare mucho – Finalizo besando tiernamente esos labios que la volvía loca a más no poder._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltada al sentir como Morfeo la arrastraba a sus brazos. Recorrió el cuarto recordando en donde se acordaba. Salió de la bañera tomando una toalla color verde suponiendo que era del rubio. No le importo en lo mas mínimo y se seco con ella. En la parte superior del lado izquierdo el nombre de ojigris se encontraba grabado de color plata.

Después de terminar de secar su cuerpo, se coloco su ropa interior y después la estúpida prensa. No se atrevía a mirarse sobre el espejo. Se acerco al lavamanos del baño y se miro solo el rostro. Demostraba cansancio y envejecimiento. Sus ojos no mostraba luz propia y sus labios se encontraban muy secos.

Con algo de magia se maquillo naturalmente. Se rizo sus pestañas, y ruborizo sus mejillas ahora rozadas. Y por último, le coloco algo de brillo a sus labios. Se miro por última vez el rostro. Después, seco su melena castaña acomodando finamente sus rizos que ya le llegaban a la cintura.

Salió del cuarto de baño desganada. Su mirada se encontraba clavada sobre el suelo sin intenciones de levantarla. Camino hasta llegar al borde de la cama, después se sentó sobre el cómodo colchón. A decir verdad, era muy cómodo pensó la ex leona. Con sus dedos recorrió las finas sabanas de seda haciendo que un tremendo escalofrió recorriera su espalda casi desnuda. Alguien la observaba.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente al saber de quién se trataba. Su gruesa voz penetro sus tímpanos al momento que hablo.

-Te ves…estupendamente hermosa – Halago Draco Malfoy sentado sobre el sillón que se adueñaba de una esquina cerca de la ventana. Con su pierna cruzada y una mano acariciando sus labios sin poder despegar su vista del perfecto cuerpo de la joven.

Esta se sostuvo de pie y se giro para encáralo. Solo pudo distinguir sus dos esferas grises que brillaban en la oscuridad; una mirada típica de un demonio. Respiro agitadamente al sentir la fuerte mirada del rubio recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Sentía asco tan solo imaginas sus asquerosas manos acariciar su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le daba rabia era saber que el sería el primer hombre en su vida, y para su mala suerte el ultimo.

**Continuara…**

_Otro capítulo más que concluyo. Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y me dejen muchos cometarios para seguir actualizando a este ritmo. Adoro a este nuevo Draco, se asimila mucho a su personalidad del libro ¿No creen? Me despido._

_¿Y si quieren seguir leyendo más? Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer. Es muy simple._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**SandyBell Malfoy, Holly90, Annath, Malenita, anaradcliffe, betzacosta, zarethMalfoy y TinapopMalfoy:**_ !Muchas Gracias por tener la delicadeza de dejar sus comentarios! **¡LAS AMO; NENAS!**


	4. El hombre que se robo mi inocencia

-¿Muy ocupado, Señor Zabini? – Espeto Draco Malfoy burlonamente entrando al despacho de la mansión de moreno.

El joven al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo alzo su vista y le sonrió como saludo viendo como el rubio llegaba hasta su escritorio. Sin pensarlo se coloco de pie para recibirlo.

-Para nada, Señor Malfoy – Contesto Blaise extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del ojigris. Este la tomo al momento – Por favor, toma asiento – Pidió el moreno señalando la silla.

El ex Slyhterin obedeció y se tumbo sobre el asiento. Después, se concentro a lo que venía.

-Espero que sea lo que sea, valga la pena – Dijo Draco desesperado por regresar a su mansión y poder disfrutar del cuerpo de la ex Gryffindor.

-Claro que vale la pena – Espeto Zabini buscando un par de documentos entre los miles que tenia sobre el escritorio. Después de unos minutos más los encontró – Mira, aquí está el trato – Dijo entregándole los papeles al rubio. Este los tomo al momento – firma aquí como mi aval.

Draco leyó cada línea escrita sobre el papel. Era un contrato muy atractivo, pero para nada le daba buena espina. No sabía de dónde provenía, ni quiénes eran esas personas. Alzo una ceja no muy convencido. Blaise solo observaba los gestos de su amigo sabiendo que no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

Después, el rubio coloco los documentos sobre el escritorio del moreno. Recargo su espalda sobre la silla y luego, observo al ojiazul.

-¿Y? – Pregunto el ex Slytherin queriendo saber la opinión sobre el contrato.

-Escucha – Ordeno el platino aseverando su mirada – No sé qué tipo de negocio es este, ni quienes sean los tipos, pero lo que si te digo es que si, este estúpido negocio no funciona, yo no me quiero ver involucrado ¿Estamos? – Pregunto el rubicundo agresivamente.

Blaise sonrió de lado sabiendo que su mejor amigo no firmaría sin antes amenazarlo por el futuro fracaso del negocio.

-Te aseguro que tu nombre no se machara – Espeto entregándole un bolígrafo a Draco.

Este solo miraba silenciosamente. Dirigió su vista a la pluma que le mostraba el moreno aun dudando. Con irritación le arrebato el bolígrafo a su amigo y sin tiritar firmo el documento. El ex Slytherin sonrió de lado al ver como su mejor amigo firmaba sabiendo que sacarían mucho provechó de este negocio, algo se lo decía.

Draco aventó el bolígrafo encima del escritorio del moreno y luego recargo su espalda sobre su asiento. Blaise lo miraba agradecido. Se puso de pie caminado hacia el pequeño bar que poseía su despacho.

-¿Alguna bebida para celebrar? – Pregunto el ojiazul llegando a su destino.

-Un coñac estaría bien – Espeto el rubio indiferente.

El joven moreno se concentro en servir los tragos. Después de unos minutos regresos sobre sus pasos y le entrego al platino su vaso. Este lo acepto sin replicar. No obstante, Blaise tomo asiento sobre su escritorio observando su mejor amigo y hermano.

-Por nuestra sociedad – Expreso colocando su vaso entre del rubicundo.

Este solo hizo una cara de fastidio y después choco su vaso contra el otro. Después, los chicos se bebieron el trago hasta el fondo. Draco saboreo el líquido después de terminar con él, y sin decir más se coloco de pie depositando el fino vaso sobre el escritorio del moreno. Este lo observaba confundido. Draco se dirigió hacia la salida sin agregar nada más.

-Hey – Llamo Zabini dejando su vaso en el mismo lugar que el rubio y se encamino hasta llegar a esta él – Pensé que iríamos al club a conseguir nenas – Dijo.

-No tengo ánimos de ir – Contesto girándose a ver al ojiazul.

-Lo dice por Astoria ¿No es así? – Pregunto sabiendo hasta qué grado tenia fastidiado esa chica al ojigris.

-No vuelvas a nombrarme a esa estúpida – Acentuó enfadado de la rubia.

-Bien, cálmate – Pidió Blaise burlonamente.

-Además, tengo algo en casa esperándome – Dijo sonriendo de lado recordando el perfecto cuerpo de la ratón de biblioteca.

-Una más de tú lista, ¿no? – Pregunto sabiendo perfectamente que tipo de "algo" esperaba a su mejor amigo.

-No, esta es especial – Finalizo abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo de la vista del ex Slytherin.

_OoOoOooOoOoOOooo_

Subió las escaleras para poder llegar a su habitación. Sentía como su sangre le quemaba las venas al recordar cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña. Ansiaba con todas sus ganas hacerla suya de inmediato. Llego hasta el segundo piso y rápidamente recorrió todo el pasillo hasta quedar enfrente de su puerta. Tomo la perilla y la giro desesperado, entro completamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La habitación solo estaba alumbrada por el fuego de la chimenea. Busco con la mirada a la ojimiel pero no la encontró. Dirigió su vista la puerta del baño y se dio cuenta que la luz estaba prendida, dedujo que la joven estaba dentro de el.

Se dispuso a esperar por ella. Tomo camino y llego hasta un sillón cerca de la ventana, tomo asiento un poco…desesperado. Masajeo su cuello despojándolo de tanta presión. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos antes de escuchar como la puerta del baño era abierta por la delicada mano de la ojimiel. Como resorte abrió sus ojos de nuevo depositándolos sobre la figura que salía del cuarto y se derrumbaba sobre su cama. Trago saliva. Observo cada detalle de ella; Desde su forma de caminar hasta su forma de tomar asiento y deslizar sus dedos sobre sus finas sabanas italianas.

Se miraba estupendamente hermosa con ese atuendo que el escogió, que por cierto, era para otra persona. Pero aun así, no se arrepentía de habérselo obsequiado a la sangre sucia. Mejor que ella nadie lo luciría. Sus curvas perfectas sobre salían al tener la prenda tan ceñida a su cuerpo. Llevo unos de sus dedos a sus labios acariciándolos deleitándose con el espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Hermione aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del ojigris no hasta que este decido hablar.

-Te ves…estupendamente hermosa – Hablo Draco Malfoy sentado sobre un esquina de su habitación sin despejar sus ojos grises del cuerpo color canela de la castaña.

Hermione cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir como esa voz penetraba ruidosamente sus oídos. Rápidamente se coloco de pie y se giro para encarar al mismo demonio. No pudo ver su estúpido rostro debido a la oscuridad que reinaba la habitación. Pero no necesitaba verlo, sabía que se estaría burlando de ella y sobre todo disfrutando de su estúpido jueguito. Respingo al oír como el suelo sonaba al compas de los pasos del rubio dando a saber que se había puesto de pie dirigiéndose hasta ella.

La ex leona bajo su vista… de todas formas no podía ver al dueño de la mansión. El rubio se arrastro como la serpiente que era. Llego hasta estar frente a la joven. Esta no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para encarar al que iba a ser el primer hombre en su vida. Draco aun no podía creer el cuerpo que poseía la sangre sucia. Después, rodeo su frágil cuerpo y lo apreso entre sus fornidos brazos abrazándola por la espalda. Ante esto, la castaña sostuvo el aliento.

El rubicundo hundió su fina nariz entre los rozos perfectos de la castaña. Esta hizo una mueca de asco al sentir el rostro del rubio sobre su cabello. No obstante, Draco hablo.

-Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida maldita – Halago disfrutando del delicioso sabor a vainilla que desprendía su melena.

Hermione no se esperaba esas palabras por parte de su enemigo número uno. Pero eso no disminuía sus ganas de poder asesinare a ese bastardo. La joven se sentía un estúpida y cobarde al dejarse tocar por ese imbécil, y sobre todo dejar que hiciera con ella su voluntad. Mordió sus labios aguantándose todas las ganas de empujar al rubio y salir corriendo de ese lugar para siempre, pero no podía; Todo por su padre.

Draco sentía como su virilidad reaccionaba al momento de pegar su cuerpo contra el de la castaña. Esa maldita lo estaba excitando y para colmo de más. Dirigió una de sus manos antes situada en la cintura de la joven hacia su parte sur. Llego hasta depositarla en una pierna de ella, gruño al sentir la piel canela sobre la palma de su mano. Ante esto, Hermione sostuvo de nuevo el aliento.

Su mano fue subiendo peligrosamente hacia la zona más intima de la castaña. Esta sentía que se moriría de la vergüenza y la rabia por todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir unos traviesos dedos del rubio acariciarla por encima de la prenda interior. Nunca había permitido a ningún hombre llegar hasta ahí, ninguno que ella quisiera incluyendo a su entonces novio Ron Weasley.

Draco también sostuvo el aliento al saber cómo su cuerpo reacciono al tocar la zona más intima de la ojimiel. Ninguna mujer, que el acariciara de esa forma, le había causando tantas emociones con un simple roce. Esto se estaba saliendo fuera de control. No puso aguantar más. Se deprendió de la cintura de la joven y la giro hacia el observando su perfecto rostro. Hermione abrió sus ojos al sentir como el rubio la giraba y la pegaba su cuerpo dejando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia.

La respiración y el aliento de ambos se fundían por lo cerca que estaban. Entonces ahí fue donde la ojimiel pudo observar bien esos ojos grises que le hicieron y le seguirán haciendo daño por el resto de su miserable vida. Su mirada derrochaba odio puro hacia ella, pero sobre todo…¿deseo?

Draco empezó a despojar a la castaña de esa molesta prenda que lo volvería loco sino se deshacía de ella en ese momento. Llevo una mano hacia el tirante izquierdo de la ojimiel, esta sintió su piel erizarse al sentir el roce de los dedos del rubio sobre su brazo. Después lo bajo dejando desnudo el perfecto hombro de la ex leona. Lamio sus labios desesperado, sin poder aguantar mas dirigió sus labios hacia el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello besándolo con elegancia.

Hermione cerró sus ojos al contacto. Había decidido a no soltar ni un insulto o palabra que hiciera enfadar al platino, porque estaba segura que si lo así de ahí no salía viva. Los finos labios de Draco besaban y acariciaban esa zona del cuello haciendo que ella reprimiera más sus lágrimas para no estropear todo lo que, hasta ahora, había logrado. El ex Slytherin exploraba todo el cuerpo de la joven por encima de la prenda, pero eso no duraría mucho.

-¿Lista para pasar la noche más increíble de tu vida, inmunda? – Pregunto el ojigris encarando a la joven.

Hermione exploto, ya había dejando pasar por alto muchos insultos por parte de ese engreído del demonio. Agresivamente se alejo de él y escupió todo su odio, de cual, mas tarde se arrepentiría.

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños podrás satisfacerme y mucho menos hacerme pasar la "mejor" noche de mi vida, maldito hurón! – Grito con toda su alma. Después se llevo sus manos a sus labios cubriendo su error.

El ex príncipe de Slytherin escucho atentamente cada palabra de la castaña hacia el. Endureció su expresión al verla. Sonrió de lado mientras se burlaba de esa pobre tonta.

-Eres una estúpida – Insulto sacándose la camisa y sus pantalones listo para atacar a su presa – Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso – Amenazo acercándose peligrosamente a la joven.

Hermione no se opuso más. El platino llego hasta ella y la tumbo sobre su cama. Después, se encimo en ella evitando poner todo su peso, no paso ni un segundo ella ya se encontraba desnuda. Draco en un dejo de desesperación arranco la prenda de la joven de un solo tirón dejándola caer por algún lugar de la habitación. Ahora si se deleitó con el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la ojimiel. Exploro cada rincón del cuerpo de ella haciendo que su erección creciera más.

Hermione sintió algo duro encima de su vientre sabiendo que era. Se sorprendió al sentir lo grande que era. Ahora recordaba porque lo nombraban "Dios del Sexo" en el colegio. Pero eso eran estupideces, lo importante ahora era terminar de una vez por todas con esa tortura. En un rápido acto, el rubio se deshizo de sus bóxers exponiendo a la vista de la castaña su "masculinidad".

Solo le faltaba una cosa por probar de ella; Sus senos. Draco sintió como le aire le faltaba al observar lo perfecto que eran. Después, dirigió una mano hacia esa zona acariciándolos al momento. La castaña tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire al sentir como el rubio jugaba con esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Alzo su rostro observando el techo de la habitación del platino, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que en este estaba colocado un enorme espejo reflejándolos a ambos. Cerró sus ojos al verse como una prostituta acostándose con Draco Malfoy por dinero.

-Dime que te gusta – Ordeno Draco desocupando los senos de la castaña y colocando su rostro a la altura del de la ojimiel.

Esta lo miro a los ojos directamente. Sentía asco hacia él y a ella misma al verse en esa situación. Observo como el estúpido hurón sonreía al ver su rostro desfigurado por la ira y el odio.

-Jamás escucharas a mis labios pronunciar eso – Hablo la castaña indiferente.

El rubicundo no objeto nada, por el contrario apreso las muñecas de la joven y las coloco sobre su nuca. Y sin que la ojimiel lo esperara, sintió los dientes del ex Slytherin enterrarse sobre su piel, exactamente sobre el hueco de su hombro y el cuello. La joven se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor. Draco aumento más la presión de la mordida sacando un poco de sangre de la piel de la castaña.

Se alejo de ella viendo como en esa zona brotaba un poco de sangre. Se excito al grado de sentir como se venía ahí mismo (N/A: ¡Que masoquista! Pero aun así lo amamos ¿No, chicas?). Solo con el simple sabor de la venganza y la tortura lo hacían reaccionar de esa manera, y más si la que lo provocaba era esa inmunda que siempre manifestó cosas inexplicables en el.

-Esto es para que sepas que ahora eres mía – Informo lamiendo la sangre que una inmunda – Y cuando lo estés haciendo con otro siempre te acuerdes de mí…sangre sucia – Y sin decir más la penetro.

Hermione sintió como un cuchillo era enterrado dentro de ella. Había perdido su virginidad con el hombre más despreciable de todo el mundo mágico y muggle, y sobre todo; El asesino de su novio Ron Weasley. No soporto más y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor, rabia y vergüenza. Draco al sentir como entraba en la castaña sintió la gloria encima de el. Empezaba la tortura más grande.

Se empezó a mover con pequeñas embestidas dentro de la ex Gryffindor. Hermione sentía como su zona le quemaba al momento que el rubio la embestía lentamente. Pero eso era solo el principio, al compas de los segundos Draco aumento la velocidad haciendo que las embestidas fueran más profundas aumentado más su placer. La ojimiel no emitía sonido alguno. Su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo y su mirada perdida.

Draco solo se encontraba concentrado en su placer. Y así, paso una hora (N/A: ¡Yo quiero a ese Draco!), la hora más larga en toda la vida de la ex leona. Hermione seguía indiferente, pero de pronto algo inexplicable quemaba su vientre sintiendo un explosión dentro de el. No supo que fue pero algo la hizo tomar una mano del rubio y la otra dirigirla hacia la fornida espalda de él. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar costándole trabajo respirar. El platino identificó al momento el intenso orgasmo de la castaña. Sonrió de lado al saber que ninguna…ninguna mujer era poseída por el sin llegar al orgasmo.

Después de esa escena el rubio no soporto más. Su insisto lo obligo a entrelazar sus manos con los de la castaña al momento que se vino dentro de esta. Hermione sintió como le rubio se detuvo al instante que eyaculaba en ella. Sintió al muchacho un poco acelerado y sudado al grado de que fuerte gotas de sudor bañaran su frente.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Draco salió de ella y se coloco de pie. Después, la observo completamente bien. Ahora comprendía por qué se había excitado más que otras veces; El cuerpo de la castaña era como de una diosa, la cual el ya había hecho suya. Hermione se atrevió a encarar al que, ahora era, el primer hombre en su vida. Se miraron por unos largos segundos, esos que parecían eternos.

El dueño de la fortuna Malfoy le sonrió satisfecho por el acto. Y sin agregar más se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para ducharse y relajar su cuerpo de tanta intensidad. La ex Gryffindor lo siguió con la mirada sin poder evitar observar el perfecto trasero del hurón. ¡Se odiaba con todo su ser!

_OoOoOoOooOOOo_

Aun no podía asimilar, o mejor dicho, aceptar que era un mas en la larga lista del estúpido hurón. Se encontraba envuelta dentro de una sabana de seda italiana perteneciente al rubio. Después de la horrible tortura no tuvo fuerzas para salir de ese maldito lugar, decidió tomar asiento en un rincón de la cama esperando a la salida del ex mortifago. No se iría de ahí sin SU dinero. No es que fuera una prostituta, pero un trato era un trato. Aun que ese trato lo había firmado con el propio diablo.

Su mirada se encontraba pérdida y su alma destrozada. Parecía que estaña muerta en vida, y en realidad así era. Con el dorso de su mano limpio el rastro de lágrimas que se habían impregnado en sus mejillas bronceadas. No sabía hasta cuando iba a dejar de llorar por ello. Ese maldito se había salido con la suya, ya había cometido su meta, ahora solo quería que saliera de ese maldito baño para que le entregara su dinero y desaparecer por el resto de su vida de él.

Pero eso…iba a ser imposible.

De pronto escucho como la puerta del baño era abierta dejando pasar al dueño de la habitación. Dirigió sus ojos aun llorosos a la figura pálida del platino. Este salió ya vestido con unos jeans color negro y una camisa color blanca ceñida a su cuerpo. Su cabello se miraba recién seco y su piel bien fresca. La castaña se percato que sus ropas estaba en las manos del rubio, por tonta las había olvidado a dentro.

Draco llego hasta la orilla de su cama y con rabia hablo.

-No pensaras pasar toda la noche aquí ¿verdad? – Pregunto molesto aventado con rabia las prendas de la castaña encima de ella. Después se giro dirigiéndose a la salida.

La ex Gryffindor reacciono al momento. Con rapidez se coloco de pie y camino sobre los pasos del rubio. Este se detuvo al llamado de la joven.

-Quiero mi dinero – Exigió la ojimiel deteniéndose a centímetros de distancia del ojigris.

-Sobre eso…- Decía acercándose acortando la distancia entre los dos. Apreso a la joven por la cintura pegándola fuertemente a su cuerpo – Me encargo yo – Finalizo besando a la castaña en los labios.

Este sentía que se moría de la rabia y el coraje al oír esas palabras. Pero claro, si se trataba del "Gran" Draco Malfoy. Su asco aumentó más al sentir los labios del rubio de nuevo sobre los suyos ¿Qué no era suficiente?

No obstante, rompieron el ósculo.

-Eres despreciable – Insulto Hermione zafándose de los fuerte brazos del rubicundo.

-Es pero que cuando regrese ya no esté aquí – Espeto fríamente, solo como él podía hacerlo – Por qué no soporto tenerte en mi mansión.

-Tengo por seguro que así será – Desafío la ex leona con todo el valor que le quedaba. ¡Lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie!

Draco sonrió de lado al oír las palabras de la castaña. Después se giro para poder salir de lugar que lo estaba matando. No sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de la joven.

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Hermione maldiciéndose así misma por preguntar eso. ¡A ella qué carajo le importaba el paradero del imbécil ese!

-Aun lugar donde SI me quiten las ganas – Finalizo sabiendo que esto haría explotar a la ex leona.

Y esta no tardo en hacerlo.

Con odio puro tomo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance y con rabia lo aventó contra el rubio rogando que impactara en su estúpido rostro. Pero esto no sucedo, ya que Draco cerró la puerta antes de que la castaña concluyera su cometido. El pesado objeto impacto sobre la fina madera tallada a mano haciéndole un severo daño.

No lo soportaba más. Esto terminaría haciéndola cometer una locura extremadamente irremediable. Se tumbo sobre el suelo desahogándose de todo el sentimiento que reprimía por dentro. No se pudo controlar y con odio impacto su puño cerrado sobré el piso haciendo que un par de dedos tronaran haciéndole un daño severo.

_OoOoOOoooOoooooo_

El humo invadía la mayor parte de la enorme habitación. Las bebidas no dejaban de correr por todo el lugar. Las risas no cesaban haciendo un ruido molesto. Ese era el único lugar que podía recurría cuando algo le estaba inquietando. Pero esto no era la excepción. Pidió su quinto vaso de coñac, solo quería olvidar. Esa estúpida le estaba rondando en su cabeza como ninguna otra ¿Por qué? Porque la había hecho suya a venganza de todo el odio que sentía por ella. Y eso le enloquecía de placer.

-Vaya, vaya, miren al que no iba a venir – Espeto Blaise con par de chicas en cada brazo. Una rubia y otra pelirroja - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada que te incumba – Ataco Draco mirando enfadado a su mejor amigo.

El moreno se percato del enfado del chico. Despidió a las jóvenes diciéndoles que tendría una plática con el rubio de hombre a hombre. Estas obedecieron un poco decepcionadas. Después, el ojiazul tomo asiento sobre el bar mirando al platino.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – Pregunto ordenado un whisky al bartender sin despegar la vista de la figura de su hermano.

El ojigris gruño enfada y con rapidez se bebió su trago. No obstante, decido encara a su amigo. El moreno recibió su trago esperando para beberlo.

-Y bien…¿Con quién estuviste? – Pregunto Zabini tomando un sorbo de su trago.

-Con Granger – Contesto haciendo que el liquido se le fuera por otro lado al moreno. Tosió evitándose ahogar. Luego abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¡Con Granger! – Exclamo sorprendido – Pero…¿Cómo?

-Anoche vino a mi casa para pedirme dinero – Relato el ex Slytherin.

-¿Y? – Pregunto el ojiazul desesperado por saber que paso. No tardo mucho en descífralo – Se lo prestaste – No era una pregunta si no una afirmación. Draco no emitió sonido alguno - ¿A cambio de qué? – Pregunto de nuevo. El rubio solo lo miro dándole la respuesta. Blaise se carcajeo al saberlo – No lo puedo creer…- Decía sin poder – Tu…acostándote con esa sangre sucia…me sorprendes hermano…y también ella – Finalizo dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda al ojigris.

El ex príncipe de Slytherin solo se limito a terminar su séptimo trago.

-¿Y cómo estuvo? – Quiso saber el moreno.

-Creo…que ahí no te voy a poder ayudar… - Dijo seguro el rubio mirando a su amigo.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamo este – Es una sangre sucia…- Dijo desconcertado por la respuesta del joven.

-Exacto…pero una sangre sucia que ahora es MI propiedad – Asevero apuntando con su dedo índice al moreno.

-Está bien, tranquilízate – Pidió Blaise un poco atemorizado - ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? Digo, ya que no le prestarte el dinero porque si.

-Voy a atarla a mi por el resto de su miserable vida – Espeto muy seguro – A humillarla cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que no quede nada…escúchame bien…! Nada de ella! – Finalizó impactando su puño cerrado contra el bar.

OoOoooOooooooooo

No tenía ánimos de abrir sus ojos ni siquiera de moverse. Ya no se sentía la misma, ahora era…diferente. Ese maldito le había arrebatado su inocencia. Le había robado su inocencia. Sentía como sus mejillas estaba húmedas de tanto llorar, hasta en sus sueño. No pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que el estúpido hurón le hizo la noche anterior…le daba asco mirarse al espejo.

De pronto algo atravesó su mente; Tenía que ir a su trabajo. Hermione era camarera en un pequeño negocio de un buen amigo de su padre. A raíz del accidente, el señor le ofreció trabajo en su restauran para solventar sus gastos. Ella acepto con gusto…bueno peor es nada. Ya tenía dos años trabajando en el.

Con pereza abrió sus ojos y con desgano se enderezo de su cama. Observo como los rayos del sol se asomaban por su ventana. Cuando era pequeña siempre al momento que se levantaba era correr hacia la ventana para admirar el hermoso sol. Le encantaba, ahora, ya no lo soportaba.

Se encamino hacia su cuarto de baño y se fue directamente hacia la regadera. Abrió el grifo y se metió bajo esta con su ropa puesta. Estaba tan soñolienta que no se percato de ella. Después de unos minutos salió de la regadera, ya desnuda. Seco su cuerpo con una toalla, se acerco hasta el espejo mirándose por primera vez desde la terrible noche que paso. Se miraba demacrada casi como una anciana de noventa años. Esto terminaría por matarla.

Sus ojos miel se encontraba enrojecidos de tanto llorar. No sabía cuántas lágrimas había derramado, pero estaba segura que eran miles. Se miro a ella misma…lo que era hoy. No podía sacar de su mente como el estúpido bastardo la penetro robándole lo poco que quedaba en ella. No aguanto más, tomo un frasco de crema con su mano derecha impactándola sobre el espejo haciendo que se partiera en dos. De pronto, un dolor tremendo ataco su mano. Se la tomo con tomo con la otra al momento que se observaba empezando a recordar.

Se la había lastimado a noche. Al oír las palabras finales del ojigris no lo soporto y se hizo eso. Tenía que cubrirla rápidamente para evitar cuestionamiento por parte de su progenitor.

_oOoOooOOoooOO_

-¿A qué hora llegaste ayer, Hermione? – Pregunto Stuart rodando su silla hasta la cocina donde se encontraba la castaña ya con su uniforme de trabajo.

La castaña se encontraba a espalda a él cuando oyó la voz de su padre. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente al oír la pregunta, se giro mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

-A las tres – Dijo viendo como su progenitor la observaba dudosamente.

-¿Y a donde fuiste? – Pregunto de nuevo – Ayer que llegue de la casa de tu tío ya no estabas…- Decía confundido.

-Esta…bueno…yo….anoche recibí una carta urgente de Luna y pues…tuve que salir sin avisar…pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar… ¿Si? – Espeto acercándose hasta él y abrazándolo para evitar más preguntas.

Stuart se dio por vencido.

-Está bien…pero promete que no volverás a salir sin avisar a donde ¿Estamos? – Pregunto.

-De acuerdo – Finalizo la joven – Bien…nos vemos más tarde – Dijo besando a su padre en la frente y saliendo por la puerta trasera de su casa lista para ir a su trabajo.

_OoOoOOoOOOoooO_

Al momento de entrar a su trabajo escucho la voz del dueño.

-Buenos días, Hermione – Saludo el Señor Brown detrás de la barra haciendo sus notas de el día.

-Señor Brown…Buenos días – Contesto Hermione colocándose su delantal para empezar su horario.

-¿Cómo esta Stuart? – Pregunto prestándole atención a la castaña.

-Bien, gracias – Espeto la ojimiel – Si me disculpa tengo que empezar…- Dijo sonriéndole forzadamente.

-Claro, muchacha, adelante – Hablo el longevo volviendo a sus pendientes.

Hermione camino hasta el compartimentó donde guardaba sus cosas. Después, escucho la voz de una de las camareras.

-Hola, Hermione – Saludo una morena cabello negro y ojos amatistas. Muy bonita por cierto - ¡Por dios! – Exclamo asustada tanto que la ex leona se sobre salto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la castaña alarmada.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu mano? – Pregunto mientras dejaba la charola de lado y tomaba la mano vendada de la joven examinándola.

-Ah…eso…no es nada – Contesto Hermione viendo como la morena examinaba su mano – Estoy bien – Finalizo retirando es parte de su cuerpo.

-Bien…- Espeto la morena de nombre Gala. Después dirigió su vista hacia la puerta viendo como entraban un par de jóvenes muy apuestos. Estos tomaron asiento en el área que le tocaba atender a la castaña – Te llego gente – Alerto a la ojimiel.

Esta se giro y observo al par de muchacho. Bufo resignada.

-Nos vemos en la hora de la comida – Se despidió la amatista tomando de nuevo la charola y regresando a sus deberes.

La ex leona camino hasta llegar a la mesa que le tocaría atender.

-Buenos días – Dio la bienvenida - ¿Les puedo servir algo de beber? – Pregunto cómo era de rutina.

Uno de ellos alzo su vista observado el rostro de la castaña. Enmudeció al descubrir la belleza que poseía, se quedo así por varios segundos. Hermione alzo una ceja esperando por el pedido. El joven no podía hablar…era alto, castaño, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa que volvía loca a cualquiera.

La ex Gryffindor se petrifico al darse cuenta que el castaño poseía la misma mirada que su eterno amor; Ron Weasley.

**Continuara…**

_¡Hola! Aquí con otra capitulo más. Que a decir verdad…como que no me gusto mucho…pero mi cabeza no me dio para más. Y aquí viene la pregunta ¿Les gusto?. Bien…quiero avisarles que Astoria Greengrass y Theodore Nott serán parte del reparto en este nuevo proyecto. Y si…el chico es Theodore. Espero y me dejen sus comentarios, y me digan cómo voy en el camino._

_Otra cosas…acepto sugerencia, por ejemplo; ¿Cómo les gustaría que se fuera desarrollando la relación entre Draco y Hermione? ¿Si les gusta el carácter de ambos? O que sabré yo…ustedes van a formar esta historia. Espero y me apoyen. Me despido._

_Ah! Pero antes, alguien por ahí me escribió que avisara cada cuando actualizare. Bien, quiero informarles que estaré actualizando de 2 a 5 días…por que la verdad ahora tengo la mente en blanco. ¿Estamos? Y otra cosa más…si la historia va muy aburrida háganmelo saber._

**Agradecimientos:**

**Tinapopmalfoy, Ana, Malenita, Holly90, betzacosta, Annath, Maryferhm, Diosa Luna, Sailor mercuri o neptune, ZarethMalfoy y bess02:**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ¡LAS AMO! Y ESPERO Y NO ME ABANDONEN EN EL CAMINO.


	5. Mi Delirio

La noche lucia tenebrosa para quien la viese, las deshabitadas calles de Londres atemorizaban a los perros que rondaban por ahí. Ni un alma humana se atrevía a recorrerlas. En unos de los tantos callejones que adornaban a la ciudad, un par de hombres aguardaban la llegada de su cita. Uno moreno y otro rubio. Ese mismo día habían recibido una citación por las insignias "D.M" para negociar con ellos algo muy importante.

Mediante avanzaba los segundos los hombres empezaban a desesperarse por la ausencia del extraño ser que deseaba verlo en ese lugar. Ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. Una voz gruesa y agresiva hablo haciendo retumbar el largo callejón.

-Te advertí que esto solo era un broma – Maldijo Marcus desesperado por salir de ese lugar.

El moreno lo miro harto de oír las quejas por parte de su compañero. Gruño molesto desviando su vista hacia algún lugar del tenebroso pasillo. De pronto una silueta se fue dibujando bajo la luz de la luna despertando intriga por parte de los mafiosos. Spencer y Marcus depositaron su vista en esa figura que iba tomando forma; Su aspecto era elegante y admirable, tez blanca, cabello rubio y unos ojos grises que brillaron con maldad sobre la oscuridad que reinaba el lugar.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino mostrando su rostro.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a llegar – Ataco el moreno con sus manos en sus bolsillos - ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Pregunto intrigado. Pero no mucho.

El ex príncipe de Slytherin sonrió de lado percatándose de la clase de idiota que eran esos dos tipos.

-Draco Malfoy – Contesto el blondo mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del moreno. Sonrió con soberbia típica de él.

-¿Y qué es ese negocio "tan" importante que hay que negociar? – Cuestiono el rubio de nombre Marcus desconfiando fuertemente del rubicundo. Ese chico no le daba buena espina, para nada.

-Creo que tengo una deuda pendiente que saldar con ustedes – Informo Draco acariciando su barbilla sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¿De qué hablas? – Fue el turno de Spencer en cuestionar al joven.

-Hermione Granger – Pronuncio haciendo que los mafiosos recordaran a Stuart Granger y a su hermosa hija, Hermione.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con ella? – Pregunto Spencer empezando a sentir celos. Y es que la castaña le gusta y mucho.

El rubio noto al momento el dejo de celos por parte del mafioso. Esto lo enfureció haciendo que relajara su expresión de rostro y lo endureciera.

-Digamos que soy un conocido de ella – Respondió aumentado su ego –Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ella – Decía empezándose a irritar - ¿Quieren el dinero o no? – Pregunto sintiendo como la desesperación se hacía presente.

El par de hombre se miraron entre si y luego, el moreno hablo despotamente.

-¿Tu? ¿Pagarnos por ella? – Pregunto Spencer sonriendo burlonamente – No creo que tengas el dinero suficiente como para pagarnos, chiquillo estúpido.

El rubio mafioso llamo la atención de su compañero por de bajo.

-Spencer, escucha, ese mocoso no me da buena espina – Confeso sin despegar la mirada del ex Slytherin – Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

-Claro que no – Contesto el moreno volviendo a colocar su vista en el ojigris.

Draco rodo sus ojos al ver como el par de imbéciles hablaba. Ya había llegado a su límite.

-Tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprar todo el mundo si lo deseo, estúpido anciano – Ataco el muchacho desafiando al moreno.

Este sonrió de lado y con devoción se fue acercando hasta quedar centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo y el del ex Slytherin. Se miraron con odio algo que al ojigris le salía muy bien.

-Por que tanto interés en Hermione – Hablo Spencer - ¿Es tu amante o qué?

-Eso no te incumbe en lo absoluto – Contesto Draco enfurecido al oír salir de los asquerosos labios el nombre de SU propiedad.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos tiritara por acabar con la guerra de miradas pronto. Marcus observaba sabiendo que esa cita no saldría para nada bien. El mafioso rubio hablo.

-Spencer, será mejor que nos vayamos, ahora – Ordeno desesperado por salir de ahí.

-No – Contesto el moreno – No aceptare tu dinero, chiquillo insolente, me cobrare con Hermione…y de qué forma…- Susurro recordando el perfecto cuerpo de la castaña debajo de sus manos.

_Grave error._

Draco apreso al moreno por la solapa de su túnica y con rabia acerco su rostro dejándolo milímetros de distancia del mafioso. Este no se lo esperaba y rápidamente borro su sonrisa endureciendo su expresión.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un mugroso dedo encima a Granger – Susurro amenazantemente muerto de rabia al oír las estúpidas palabras de Spencer.

Este hizo lo mismo y tomo la fina túnica del rubio entre sus manos, y lo apreso sin posibilidades de escapar. Draco dirigió sus hermosos ojos grises hacia las manos del moreno observándolas, luego volvió a colocar su vista en el rostro del mafioso.

-Dime, niño, ¿Acaso Granger te gusta mucho como para no compartirla conmigo? – Pregunto riendo sobre el perfecto rostro del platino.

_Otro grave error._

De pronto el rubio soltó al moreno empujándolo lejos de él. No obstante, este sintió el fuerte puño del ojigris sobre su rostro. Sí que lo había enfurecido de más. Spencer dirigió su mano a su labio inferior observando cómo esta estaba manchada con una hila de sangre proveniente de sus labios.

-¡Granger es MIA y de nadie más, ¿Entendiste? – Pregunto Draco sintiendo como su sangre hervía de rabia y ¿Celos? ¡Si, celos!

Marcus al ver el impacto rápidamente saco su arma apuntando al cuerpo del ex Slytherin. El moreno imito a su compañero después de reponerse del tremendo golpe del chiquillo como lo llamaba.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – Grito Spencer empuñando su arma.

El dueño de la dinastía Malfoy los observo sin miedo alguno. Sonrió de lado mientras negaba con su cabeza. Los mafiosos se miraron extrañados por la actitud que tomo el rubio, pensaron que se asustaría por las armas pero se equivocaron. Y vaya que lo hicieron.

-Ustedes son los estúpidos- Insulto de nuevo el ojigris – Ustedes y esas estúpidas armas no me dan miedo, ingenuos – Finalizo harto de todo esa situación.

De pronto Draco adentro su mano a su bolsillo dejándolo ahí por unos largos segundos. Los hombres se miraron entre sí temiendo que tuviera un arma bajo su poder. El moreno hablo rápidamente.

-¡No te muevas! – Ordeno poniendo más tensión sobre la mano que tenia sostenida la pistola.

-Vamos – Exclamo Draco burlonamente - ¿No me digan que le tiene miedo a esto? – Pregunto postrando antes los ojos de los mafiosos una varita de madera color negra con la base plateada.

Spencer y Marcus se miraron de nuevo un poco sorprendidos. ¿Acaso ese mocoso estaba loco de remate? Se preguntaron al ver el extraño objeto en las finas manos del rubio. Este les sonreía dementemente.

-Déjate de jueguitos absurdos estúpido chiquillo – Hablo Marcus harto de estar aun en ese acto – Danos el dinero y lárgate de aquí.

-Está bien – Espeto Draco muy quitado de la pena. Dirigió su mano al interior de su gabardina y saco de este un pedazo de papel mostrándoselos – Aquí esta – Dijo con su mano alzada para que pudieran ver el objeto.

-Déjalo sobre el suelo y aléjate – Ordeno Spencer sin despegar su vista del cheque.

El ex Slytherin obedeció y siguió las instrucciones del mafioso. Se inclino dejando el cheque sobre sus pies y después se enderezo alejándose el pedazo de papel. Con sus manos en alto y en señal de paz hablo.

-Bien, la deuda esta saldada – Dijo bajando sus brazos y mirando a los hombres – Espero y con esto dejen en paz a Granger y a su padre ¿Estamos? – Pregunto sin despegar su mirada de la figura robusta del moreno.

-Como ordenes – Escupió el ojiverde saboreando el olor del papel ahora en sus manos.

Draco no agrego más y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ese lugar horrendo que era el mundo muggle. Pero al oír susurrar al moreno hizo que su bomba interior, hasta hora activada, explotara. Con rabia se giro y empuño su varita hacia el cuerpo de Spencer.

-Ahora le hare una pequeña visita a Granger – Susurro para si mismo observando la fuerte cantidad de dinero que estaba escrito sobre el papel. Esto Draco no lo pudo soportar.

_-¡Avada Kedravra!_ – Conjuro el hechizo más severo que existía en el mundo mágico. Y no se arrepentía de nada.

El cuerpo del moreno salió volando por los aires impactando sobre un frio muro que adornaba el callejón. Marcus observo como el rayo de luz verde salía de la varita del platino al momento que pronunciaba unas palabras que no entendió. Giro su vista para mirar el cuerpo yacido de su compañero sobre el suelo. Después observo de nuevo al ojigris. Este lo miraba sonrió con maldad.

-¿Tu también quieres lo mismo? – Pregunto Draco saboreando el momento.

Marcus negó con su cabeza aun petrificado por lo que acababa de ver. Y simplemente era imposible. Como rayo salió corriendo lejos del alcance del platino. Este negó con su cabeza.

_-¡Olvido! _– Conjuro apuntado al cuerpo del rubio mafioso.

El rayo color amarillo impacto sobre la espalda del hombre haciendo que este se desvaneciera sobre el suelo. Ese hechizo haría que olvidara todo lo que vio y lo dejaría inconsciente por unas horas más. Draco guardo su varita y con elegancia acomodo su túnica sacudiéndola alejando el polvo de las asquerosas manos del moreno que lo impregnaron.

Observo a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo haya visto. Observo por última vez el par de cuerpo de los mafiosos. Se alejo de ellos desapareciendo entre las sombras dejando el cheque junto a los cuerpos.

_OooOoOoOOOooOOOooo_

Otro día pesado en su miserable vida. Pero no podía quejarse, bueno si, pero no debía. Tenía que sacar el gasto de la semana para su padre y para ella. Se encontraba terminado sus últimos deberes de la lonchería cuando la voz de una morena la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya casi terminas? – Pregunto la chica de nombre Gala depositando unos platos en su lugar.

-Sí, ya casi – Informó la castaña sonriendo forzadamente. Después termino de limpiar su área lista para salir de su trabajo.

Después de unos minutos más la lonchería había quedado como nueva. Las jóvenes empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias para salir directamente hacia sus casas. El día había sido demasiado largo y ellas…estaban muertas de cansancio. La castaña tomo su abrió y se lo coloco encima notando el tiempo frio de afuera. De pronto una voz llamo su atención.

-Veo que aun no se van – Espeto el dueño del local – Quiero agradecerles, a las dos, haberse quedado cubriendo a las chicas que me faltaron – Así esa, Hermione había doblado turno.

-No tiene por que agradecer nada – Hablo la chica de nombre Gala por las dos. La castaña simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Bien, entonces…las veo hasta el Lunes – Dijo despidiéndose de sus empleadas y salió del lugar – Hasta pronto, Hermione…-

La ojimiel estaba ida. No escuchaba palabra alguna que le pronunciara. El Señor Brown se encogió de hombro al ver la ignorancia por parte de la hija de su mejor amigo. Desapareció de la vista de las muchachas.

-¡Hey! – Le grito la morena a la castaña. Esta reacciono al momento colocando su vista en ella – Ahora sí que estas en las nubes – Finalizo tomando sus pertenecías y saliendo del lugar – Vamos, tengo que cerrar ya – Ordeno viendo como la ex leona tomaba camino fuera del local.

Después, el par de jóvenes se encaminaron directo a sus casas ya que las dos vivían por el mismo rumbo. Así que decidieron caminar ya que la noche se encontraba agradable para recorrer las calles de Londres. Se conducían en silencio hasta que la joven morena hablo rompiendo el hielo.

-Aun no pudo creer como le mentiste a ese pobre chico – Se quejo Gala recordando la escena.

-Vamos, no es para tanto – Por fin hablo la ojimiel – Solo es un niño rico mas – Un rubio se le cruzo por la cabeza sintiendo su rabia hervir – Solo quieren divertirse…- Finalizo escupiendo con odio.

-A mi no me pareció con esas intenciones – Trataba la amatista de convencer a la ex Gryffindor – Es mas…me dio la impresión de un chico noble y con buenas intenciones hacia ti – Espetaba mas emocionada ella misma que la ojimiel.

Hermione solo sonrió de lado al momento que su cabeza regreso a la escena pasada.

_FLASH BACK_

_Los jóvenes ya habían terminado con su desayuno. Ahora solo esperaban la cuenta para salir de ahí y regresar a sus labores. Hermione se acerco después de unos minutos para ver si no se les ofrecía algo más._

_-Disculpen, ¿se les ofrece algo más? – Pregunto la castaña mirando al joven que había llamado su atención con ese intensos ojos azules iguales a los…No quería seguir recordando._

_-Claro, tu nombre – Hablo el joven ojiazul sonriendo con coquetería._

_La ojimiel lo miro perdiendo todo el encanto en el. Otro niño de papi pensó la castaña sobre su cabeza._

_-Samantha – Mintió queriendo salir rápidamente de ese lugar._

_-Bonito nombre – Contesto el joven de nombre Theodore Nott – Dime…Samantha… ¿Te gustaría…? – Pero fue interrumpido._

_-Nada – Interrumpió su compañero de comida – Nos das la cuenta, por favor… - Finalizo sonriendo._

_-Por supuesto, con permiso – Finalizo Hermione suspirando aliviada._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Bien – Hablo la morena – Creo que ya llegue a mi casa – Aviso mientras la ex leona alzaba la vista y observaba la vivienda – Nos vemos el Lunes – Se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la ojimiel.

-Hasta el Lunes – Contesto Hermione correspondiendo al despido y sonriendo viendo como la joven amatista era recibida por una hermosa niña de tres años.

De pronto su madre cruzo por su cabeza. Sacudió esta borrando esos tristes recuerdos que no quería revivir ahora ni nunca. Siguió su camino viendo como su casa estaba a solo una cuadra para llegar.

_OoOoOOoOOOooOOOO_

-¡Papa, ya vine! – Aviso la ojimiel cerrando la puerta principal y dejando sus cosas sobre el living. Después se saco su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Se extraño al no oír el grito de su padre avisándole que ya la había oído.

Camino hasta llegar a la sala. Solo pudo ver como la televisión estaba prendida en el canal de las noticias local, pero su padre no estaba ahí. Frunció su ceño mas extrañada. Lo más seguro es que haya salido urgentemente por que todas las luces estaban prendidas. Se dio la media vuelta para salir cuando algo enorme llamo su atención.

Un Gran Ramo de Rosas se encontraba sobre un pequeño esquinero de la sala adornando el lugar. Se acerco a ellas viendo como en el interior poseía una tarjeta. ¿Quién las abría mandado? Se preguntaba curiosamente. Se arrepintió de haber leído el interior del sobre.

_"Tu deuda estaba saldada"_

_Atte. D.M_

¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevió a mandar ese hermoso ramo de rosas a su casa después de lo que le hizo? Se pregunto sintiendo como su sangre golpeaba su cabeza volviéndola loca al momento. No supo cómo, pero al instante de reaccionar la pequeña tarjeta ya estaba hecha añico sobre sus manos. Con odio las dejo caer sobre el suelo.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! – Grito enfurecida tomando el ramo de rosas tumbándolas al suelo. Después bailo sobre ellas descargando todo el odio, rabia y coraje que tenia por ese bastardo que la había tomado y hecho suya la noche anterior.

Después de terminar su tarea llevo sus manos hacia su rostro cubriendo sus lágrimas saladas que resbalaban por su hermoso rostro. Se tumbo sobre el primer sillón que tuvo a su alcance desahogándose de todo lo que tenía atorado por dentro. Ya no aguantaba más, ese estúpido haría que cometiera una locura contra ella misma.

Sentía asco puro al recordar las escenas de esa terrible noche. Se sentía sucia y un promiscua acostándose con un hombre por dinero, pero tenía que hacerlo todo por su padre. Lloraba sin dar señales de parar pronto. Se recostó viendo hacia el techo de su casa. Limpio sus lágrimas tragando saliva al momento. Necesitaba de Harry y…de Ron.

De este último estaba segura que nunca regresaría a su vida; Draco Malfoy le había arrebatado la vida como un pobre perro. No quería recordar esa escena…en sus propios ojos y en sus brazos murió el pelirrojo diciendo sus últimas palabras; Te amo. Y ella…ella lo había traicionado acostándose con su asesino. Soltó de nuevo el llanto. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba siendo que nunca encontraría las respuestas. Del primero no quería saber nada, porque si lo hacía solo aumentaría su depresión al ver en él a Ron. Sabía que Harry no tenía la culpa…pero el respeto su decisión y no la busco mas…no hasta que ella estuviese preparada para ello.

De pronto una voz la saco de su debate con ella misma. Se enderezo para ver a su padre en el marco de la puerta…se miraba ¿triste?

-Papa – Llamo colocándose de pie. Tenía todas las intenciones de besarlo cuando su padre se lo impidió mirándola severamente - ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto extrañada.

-¿Quien te envió esas rosas? – Pregunto Stuart sin despegar la vista de su hija.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto la castaña más confusa - ¿Las rosas? Bueno…este…- No sabía que inventar para ocultar la verdad.

-No me mientas, Hermione – Ordeno endureciendo su expresión - ¿Por qué demonios dice que tu deuda esta saldada? – Pregunto de nuevo sintiendo una decepción profunda por su hija.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? – Pregunto la ex leona a la defensiva. ¿Qué creía su padre? ¿Qué se había prostituido para conseguir el dinero? Que de hecho fue así…pero su padre nunca lo sabría.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Hermione? – Grito haciendo que la ojimiel respingara al oír la gruesa voz de su padre.

-¡Nada! – Grito de igual modo – Solo he conseguido el dinero, es todo – Mintió sintiendo unos escalofríos tremendos recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¿Y donde esta? - Cuestiono de nuevo el Señor Granger.

-Bueno…en esta tarjeta dice que ya esta saldada la cuenta…fue por que la persona que me prestó el dinero pago por mí…- Seguía mintiendo, pero no del todo.

El castaño mayor bajo su vista desconfiando un poco de su hija. Pero no tenía por qué ser así, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese dinero estaba manchado de algo muy malo y…no se equivocaba. Después hablo de nuevo.

-¿Y quién te presto el dinero?

-Neville Longbottom, ¿Lo recuerdas? - Otra mentira más.

-Claro que lo recuerdo – Decía su padre divagando por su mente hasta encontrar la imagen del joven. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el ramo de rosas que anteriormente eran hermosas y ahora solo quedaban los pétalos hechos añicos - ¿Qué le paso a las rosas?

Hermione enmudecían. Nos sabia que mas inventarle, pero de pronto una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Se me cayeron accidentalmente, pero ya les recojo – Finalizo evadiendo más preguntas por parte de su padre.

-Bien…me voy a dormir – Se despidió sabiendo que a su hija nadie le podía ganar.

Desapareció dejando completamente a la castaña a solas. Hermione se inclino para tomar las rosas entre sus manos cuando una de ellas se encajo en un dedo. Soltó un gemido de dolor al ver su dedo dándose cuenta de que una gota de sangre salía por la herida. Rápidamente se lo llevo a su boca succionando su propia sangre. Después tomo con cuidado la rosa que la había lastimado maldiciendo al ver como en el troco había espinas.

-Eres un cabrón – Murmuró al saber que le había colocado ese rosa con espinas de adrede para herirla…cometido que logro.

Después de unos minutos termino de recoger todo el desastre que provoco. Se encontraba agotada de más. Doblar turno era devastador, por eso admiraba a las madres solteras que tenía que hacerlo para mantener a sus hijos. Como su amiga Gala. Solo quiera dormir hasta muy, muy tarde. Apago todas las luces de su casa solo dejando una pequeña lámpara encendida en la sala.

Salió de esta pisando algo que llamo su atención. Bajo su vista viendo la pequeña tarjeta hecha añico sobre sus pies. Se agacho para tomar los pequeños pedazos y depositarlos sobre el cesto de basura. Llego hasta este y abrió la tapa, pero se detuvo en seco al cruzar algo por su cabeza. Si ese cretino solo hacia esto para atormentarla y después de haber conseguido de ella lo que quería, ahora era el turno de ella para vengarse. Si ya no lo vería mas por el resto de su vida, ella no se quedaría con las ganas de escupirle en su rostro todas las cosas que pensaba de él.

_OoOoOOOOooooooooOOO_

Tomo el último sorbo de su copa de coñac. Después lo deposito sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba situada un lado de su fino sillón. Las llamas de la chimenea braseaban sobre su rostro sintiéndolo cálido y relajado. Las llamas de esta se reflejaban sobre sus ojos grises, quien las miraba con atención. El color de ellas hacia que recordara el perfecto cuerpo de la sangre sucia bajo el suyo. Hermione Granger era para él…Fuego puro. De ese fuego que gustaba jugar hasta quemarse.

Llevo sus manos hacia sus encías masajeándolas para liberarlas de tanta tensión. Esa estúpida le había robado el sueño toda la noche ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Suspiro maldiciéndose. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? Porque no soportaba verla feliz…en el pasado no soporto verla felizmente con esa comadreja presumiéndole el "amor" tan grande que sentían uno por el otro. Asco. No lo negaba y no lo negara, pero desde el primer día que la conoció en la estación decidió que ella era para él. ¿Pero qué gano de todo eso? SU odio puro hacia él.

Prefirió hacerse amiga de su odio que de su amor. Perdón ¿Amor? En todos los siete años que "convivio" con ella sintió como algo en su interior se movía al topársela cada momento, pero nunca supo que era y no lo sabrá nunca. Bueno…al menos eso él creía. Cuando la mirada de reojo en el comedor riendo como sus estúpidos amigos, quería que esas sonrisas fueran para él; solo para él y de nadie más. Pero en cambio recibía miradas fulminantes y expresiones de rostro indiferentes por parte de ella. Se había cansado, por eso opto por sacarse todos esos estúpidos "sentimientos" de su "corazón" y convertirlos en odio puro. Cometido que logro con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando la veía ya no sentía nada por ella, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como lo hacía antes. Ahora reaccionaba con odio y repulsión al verla con ese par de imbéciles. Y ahora que ella regreso a él…porque siempre fue de él… ¿Obsesión? ¡Claro que sí! Pero él se lo negaba mentalmente. Supo que nunca la dejaría ir…y lo cumpliría aun que su vida se fuera en ello. Nunca sería feliz…ni la dejaría ser feliz. La ataría a él para hacerla infeliz por el resto de su vida.

Después de todo ese debate mental sintió sus ojos cansados. El reloj marcaba las once en punto de la noche. Se encontraba cansando ya que tuvo un arduo trabajo en su empresa que estaba empezando a producir el doble de lo que hacía anualmente. Y eso implicaba más horas en su oficina. Con pereza se coloco de pie pero no sin antes quejarse sobre algo.

Había olvidado por completo que una castaña ojiverde ocupaba su habitación. Después de salir de su oficina se dirigió directamente hacia el club para conseguir a una chica para saciar sus bajos instintos carnales. Y fue cuando se topo con ella…la viva imagen de Hermione Granger. Mas que esta era ojiverde y con cabello lacio por arriba de sus hombros. Cuando la vio sintió como algo en su interior estallo aumentado sus deseos por ella. La invito a su mansión sabiendo que esta no se negaría y adivino. Al pisar su propiedad la joven castaña le dijo que primero tomaría un relajante baño y se prepararía para él. Este obedeció tomando asiento en su sala esperando por la joven. Pero al parecer se le olvido por completo ese pequeño detalle.

¿Odio, Obsesión o…Amor? Pronto lo descubriría.

De pronto oyó como las puertas de su sala eran recorridas haciendo que el rubio girar su vista para ver quien se atrevía a molestarlos. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevo. Delante de sus ojos grises se encontraba una castaña con su rostro enfurecido por la ira. Pareciera que Merlino oyó sus suplicas. La tenía bajo su techo de nuevo. Le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-Granger – Exclamo ocultando su emoción por la presencia de ella - ¿Qué te traer por aquí? – Pregunto sínicamente al saber perfectamente lo que Hermione asía ahí.

La ex leona lo observaba con odio mezclado con asco. Tan solo tenerlo enfrente de ella después de que el la poseyó la noche anterior causaban unas nauseas tremendas en su estomago. Se miraba radiante y con más vida de lo que recordaba. Pero su estúpido rostro nunca cambiaba y ni lo hará. Postro sus ojos miel en los grises del blondo.

-Déjate de estupideces – Hablo la joven molesta.

-Bueno, vamos al grano – Espeto Draco encaminándose para poder estar cerca de la joven. La necesitaba y mucho - ¿No me digas que vienes a repetir lo de a noche? Inmunda – Insulto sintiendo como las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo.

-Eso jamás se volverá a repetir – Ataco la ex Gryffindor borrando la sonrisa que segundos atrás el rubio torno – Solo vine a regresarte tus estúpidas rosas que no las necesitó - Dijo aventando lo que quedaba de ellas sobre el suelo – Eres un bastardo, egoísta, presumido que no vale nada – Empezó a soltar todo lo que sentir por ese ser que no tenia corazón.

Draco no la interrumpiría dejaría que se desahogara.

-Te crees que el mejor hombre de la tierra, pero ¿sabe algo? No lo eres y nunca lo serás – Decía sin querer para aun – Y a noche fue la peor de toda mi vida, porque tú crees que por que la pase contigo me hiciste feliz, al contrario, sufrí como no tienes un idea…pero claro, eso es algo que a ti no te importa – Seguir con su desahogo. El rubio endurecía su expresión a cada palabra que escupía la castaña contra su persona - ¡TE ODIO COMO NO TIENES UNA IDEA! – Finalizo soltando lagrimas saladas que resbalaban por sus bronceadas mejillas.

El ojigris respiraba agitadamente al oír cada palabra hiriente salir de los labios de la joven. Eso estaba haciendo que su cabeza se calentara de rabia y lograr que cometiera una lura fuera de sí.

-¿Es es todo? – Pregunto burlonamente ampliando de nuevo su estúpida sonrisa.

Hermione lo miro desconcertada. ¿Qué acaso ese demonio no tenía suficiente con lo que le hizo y para colmo se burla en su cara? Eso no se quedaría así.

-¡Claro que no! – Grito soltando una bofetada sobre el fino y delicado rostro del ex Slytherin. Al darse cuenta de su cometido tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y con miedo dio dos pasos atrás alejándose lo más posible del platino, y de su reacción.

Draco lo vio venir pero no opuso resistencia. Ladeo su rostro al recibir el impacto sintiendo como esa zona de su cara se tibiaba y al instante le quemaba. Sonrió de lado como el demonio que era. Después enderezo su cara mirando fijamente a una castaña atemorizada y aterrorizada de lo que se vendría a continuación. Esta pudo observar como sus dedos quedaron pregnados sobre su mejillas rojiza y alrededor pálido como el resto de su cuerpo. No le bajo su mirada miel. Aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Eres una estúpida Granger – Espeto mordazmente acortando la distancia entre los dos y con rabia como a la castaña por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo sin probabilidad de escapatoria - ¿Eso es lo que piensas que soy? – Le pregunto susurrando las palabras sobre sus labios.

Hermione sentía que se desmayaría al sentir como el olor a menta que desprendía de los labios del rubio inundaban sus fosas nasales. Observo como el rubio examinaba su rostro con su sonrisa que no borrar aun. Esos ojos grises la llenaban de miedo y odio al verlos tan cerca sabiendo que él había sido el causante de su desgracia.

-No, no es todo – Contesto valientemente la joven sin desviar su vista de los ojos grises del rubio – Tengo MUCHAS cosas más que escupir en tu estúpido rostro – Decía tratándose de zafar de sus fornidos brazos. Cosas que miraba lejos.

El ex príncipe de Slytherin chasqueo su lengua al oír las palabras de la joven.

-Tú no me conoces en nada sangre sucia – Escupió ahora él.

-¡Suéltame! – Grito harta de seguir en ese lugar cerca de él - ¡Que me sueltes basura! – Ordeno pegándole al pecho bien formado del blando.

-No te soltare – Informo Draco ejerciendo más fuerza en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto la joven exaltada. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de sacar su varita y matar a ese infeliz con la maldición imperdonable.

-Por que ahora tu eres MIA – Dijo lamiendo sus labios recordando el perfecto cuerpo que tenía bajo su poder.

-No, yo no soy de nadie y menos tuya…- Decía Hermione sabiendo que ese chico terminaría por volverla loca – Además…hicimos un trato tu cumpliste tu parte y yo la mía también…así que nada mas no ata. Suéltame…- Ordeno de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo ves que yo no hice ningún trato contigo? – Pregunto sabiendo que la joven no tardaría en rugir y no se equivoco.

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Hermione finalizando sabiendo que había cometido un grave error al presentarse ante él y más…al saber que de eso lugar no saldría ilesa.

Draco la miro intensamente a los ojos sabiendo que la castaña no imaginaba lo que tenía pensado hacer con ella. Tanto con ella como con su estúpida vida que ahora le pertenecía a él. Por siempre.

**Continuara…**

_¡Hola! Bueno no se que pienses ustedes pero este nuevo Draco me está dando miedo ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¡Pero aun así me encanta! Creo que se asemeja mucho a su personalidad real del libro. Miren que tan loco esta por la castaña. Eso se llama Obsesión Draco, entiéndelo. Bueno…voy a ser sincera con ustedes…no me gusto mucho como quedo el capítulo pero es lo mejor que pude hacer._

_Sobre Theo Nott…el saldrá en unos capitulo mas. Que va a ser un fuerte rival en la vida de Draco al ver como este viene con todas las ganas de conquistar a la castaña y arrebatársela, obviamente esto Draco no lo permitirá para nada. ¿Ustedes creen que se dejara? ¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero saber cómo tomara esto el rubio y más al saber que Hermione siente algo por Theo._

_Bien…ya no quiero aburrirlas más. Solo espero sus comentarios ansiosa por saber sus opiniones. Por favor, me interesan muchos sus opiniones. Bueno…me despido deseándoles lo mejor._

**Agradecimientos:**

**Betzacosta, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Ari, DiosaLuna, Adrikari, Bess20 y Annatha y Holly90:** Muchas gracias por todo, ¡LAS AMO NENAS! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO TAN GRANDE QUE ME DAN. ESO VALE MUCHO PARA MI.


	6. Sin él

¿Qué demonios había escuchado?

Se preguntaba mentalmente la castaña con sus ojos miel clavados en la mirada griseada del rubio quien se burlaba de ella como solo él podía hacerlo, él y su estúpido ego superficial. Aun la tenia apresada por la cintura fuertemente pegada a él. No soportaba el impregnable olor a menta que desprendían sus ropas finas. Ladeo su rostro bajándolo para dejar su vista en el suelo. Sentía como las lágrimas luchaban contra ella para salir de sus ojos, pero esta no lo permitiría. No dejaría que ese estúpido la viera débil y frágil ante él.

Draco olfateaba el sabroso olor a vainilla que desprendía la melena de la joven. Tenerla de nuevo junto a él, era el infierno presente en la tierra. La deseaba como nunca lo había hecho por otra mujer. Esa condenada estaba dominado sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, y para el…era simplemente excitante. De haber hecho a la ex leona suya y para colmo, de obligarla a estar por el resto de su vida junto a él. No era si quería, era una orden y para ella una obligación.

La tensión en el aire de la habitación se hizo presente inmediatamente. El rubio disfrutaba del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la castaña pero lo que no sabía era que ese calor que desprendía la joven era del odio y la rabia que sentía por ese mal nacido que no merecía ni la luz del día. La ojimiel no dijo nada. Se mantuvieron en un largo silencio que hizo que el platino perdiera la paciencia. Separo sus labios para pronunciar unas palabras pero la ex Gryffindor fue más rápida y le gano.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Hermione al borde del precipicio. Después alzo su mirada miel y la clavo en la griseada del rubio. Este le correspondió de igual modo, pero sin soltarla aun.

-Lo que escuchaste – Le contesto soberbiamente – Yo no hago tratos con sangre sucias – Decía lamiéndose los labios seductoramente. Saboreaba la expresión de rostro de la joven al oír estas palabras.

La castaña exploto como globo.

No supo de donde fregados había sacado tanta fuerza para alejar al ojigris lejos de ella. Draco se percato de las intenciones de la joven que no opuso más resistencia y la libero. De su cuerpo, porque su alma ahora le pertenecía.

-¡Eres un hijo…! – Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

En un rápido movimiento por parte del platino, apreso la quijada de la castaña entre su mano derecha y con rudeza ejerció fuerza en ella para lastimar a la castaña. Cometido que estaba logrando. Hermione sabía que si el rubio ejercía un poco más de fuerza terminaría por quebrarle la barbilla. El dolor se hizo presente e insoportable por el acto. Se miraron por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas, pero ninguno de los dos estaba decidido a romper primero con la mirada. No se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente. ¿Qué tercos, no?

-Mira estúpida sangre sucia – Espeto Draco con los dientes prestados sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de deshacerse de ella, pero no podía, porque sin ella no era nadie. Así es…ella lograba que su miserable vida tuviera sentido ¿Quién lo entendía? – Deje que me dijeras todo lo que pensabas de mi e incluso que me golpearas – Relataba ejerciendo mas fuera. Hermione hacia muecas de dolor pero no suplicaría para que la dejara en paz. Eso sería lo último que haría, suplicarle a un cretino que no vale ni un galeón – Pero esta vez no…así que será mejor que midas tus asquerosas palabras porque ya no estoy de humor para escucharlas y nunca lo volveré a estar ¡¿Entendiste? – Le grito impactando la delicada espalda de la ex leona sobre la fina puerta de madera de la sala.

Hermione cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir el impacto en su espalda. Milagrosamente logro sostener su cabeza para que esta no impactar también. Bajo su cabeza y con una mano se sostuvo su brazo izquierdo no lográndolo sentir. Ese maldito la había lastimado, esta vez, fuertemente. Respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar la normalidad de su aliento, se amordazo sus labios para no soltar un insulto contra el por qué sabía que no lograría salir viva de ese lugar.

Draco se giro rápidamente después de impactar el cuerpo de la castaña dirigiéndose a su pequeño bar. Se sirvió un trago haciéndolo desaparecer en una milésima de segundo por su garganta. Cerró sus ojos maldiciéndose por lo que acababa de hacer ¿Arrepentimiento? ¡Para nada! Esa mujer lo haría perder el control en cualquier descuido que tuviera y…no se equivoco.

-Dime algo, Granger – Pidió aun de espaldas a ella. Esta alzo su vista y la coloco en el cuerpo del joven queriéndolo matar con la mirada - ¿Te gusto lo que hicimos anoche? – Le pregunto descaradamente girándose y mirándola con esa sonrisa típica de un demonio.

No se pudo contener más.

-¡Púdrete, maldito imbécil! – Grito la joven enderezándose de la puerta balaceándose para no caer. Y es que ese golpe la había mareado.

El rubicundo chasqueo su lengua y luego hablo.

-Respuesta equivocada – Dijo tomando camino para llegar hasta la joven.

-Mantente alejado de mi – Ordeno la castaña dando dos pasos hacia tras para interponer la mayor distancia que pudiera.

-Bien…- Espeto tranquilamente el ojigris deteniendo su andar. Hermione lo miro extrañada menté, pero no se confió de el – Ahora quiero que vayas pensado como le harás para pagarme MI dinero – Dijo dándose de nuevo la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su pequeño bar.

La ex Gryffindor solo observo como el joven se sirvió otro trago haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hace segundos atrás. ¿Pagarle su dinero? ¡Era una locura! ¿De dónde sacaría tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo? Además, ¡Hicieron un trato! Lo miraba aumentado más su odio hacia ese ser que detestaba más que al propio diablo.

-¿Tu dinero? – Le pregunto la castaña sin poderlo creer – Por si no lo recuerdas tu me diste ese dinero a cambio de que me revolcara contigo y lo hice, así que no se dé que dinero me hablas – Dijo por fin encontrando una manera de fastidiar al rubio. Estaba decidida, si el ojigris quería humillarla y hacerla sufrir, ella no se quedaría a bajo y haría lo mismo con él.

Estas palabras atravesaron los oído del rubio encendiendo su furia. Con devoción se giro de nuevo rápidamente y se dirigió a paso veloz hasta llegar al alcance de la castaña. Esta no lo esperaba venir. Draco tomo a la chica por el cuello impactando, de nuevo, su frágil cuerpo contra la puerta. Hermione no supo qué hacer solo reacciono cerrando fuertemente sus ojos esperando el golpe que no tardo en llegar. Al abrirlos puedo ver como la mirada del ex Slytherin derrochaba odio hacia ella, pero no le importo en lo absoluto.

Al momento que vio que la joven abrió sus ojos la penetro con sus dos esferas grises. Esa estúpida se estaba pasando de lista, y si creía que lo dejaría todo así, estaba muy equivocada. Nadie le rezonga en su propia cara y mucho menos una insignificante sangre sucia como esa que se creía superior a él. Y lo peor de todo…! Es que lo era! Lo admitía, Hermione Granger era mejor que él, pero no más inteligente. Le demostraría que con "El Gran Draco Malfoy" no se jugaba, no sin antes mostrarse tal y como era su persona.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada maldiciendo por los mil demonios al rubio. Comenzaba la batalla, una batalla de la cual ninguno de los dos sabía el destino que les esperaba.

-Estas pasando de lista, estúpida – Hablo por fin uno de los dos – Conmigo no se juega y menos tu – Decía Draco ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza en la mano que tenia sostenido el frágil cuello de la castaña.

-Piensa lo que quiera…hicimos un trato y como lo dije ¡Yo si lo cumplí! No como tú, poco hombre que no vale nada – Se atrevió la ojimiel a insultar al dueño de la fortuna Malfoy sin medir las consecuencias – Yo no te debo nada ¡nada! – Grito harta de seguir esa conversación absurda.

-¡A mí no me levantas la voz, perra! – Insulto el joven empezando a salirse de sus cabales – ¿Por qué a noche no me insultaste como lo estás haciendo ahora? – Pregunto haciendo que la ex leona endureciera su expresión al recordar esas escenas que estaba segura jamás olvidaría – Admite que ya me traías ganas, inmunda – Exigió. Era él, el que deseaba escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de la joven.

No obstante, Hermione empezó a reír como una desquiciada. Draco alzo una de sus cejas un poco desconcertado por el cambio de actitud de la joven hacia el ¿acaso se estaba burlando en su propia presencia? Eso no lo permitiría.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunto el rubio endureciendo su expresión.

-Vamos – Exclamo la ojimiel mirando burlonamente al joven - Si no hubieras sido tu…hubiera sido otro al que le hubiera entregado mi cuerpo por dinero – Espeto sabiendo que esto haría enfurecer al ojigris, cosa que no se equivoco. Y poco después se arrepintió – Tu…no estabas en mi mente para eso, y sabes algo, aun no lo estas.

_Grave error._

No supo ni como paso. Pero algo fuerte y duro impacto sobre su mejilla izquierda sintiendo un tremendo calor invadirla. Ladeo su cabeza cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo. De pronto dejo de sentir la mano del rubio que rodeaba y forcejeaba su cuello. Ahora la tenía apresada por la cintura y contra su cuerpo con el suyo inmovilizándola. Después de unos segundos supo lo que paso; Draco había impactado su puño cerrado contra su rostro lastimándola más fuerte que antes veces, pero esta vez le hizo un corte dejando correr sangre por esta pequeña abertura sobre su piel.

Sintió como la zona de su mejilla empezaba a palpitar del dolor. No soportaba mas estar ahí. Una pálida mano la tomo con delicadeza por el rostro obligándola a enderezarlo y mirar a enfrente. La castaña obedeció sin renegar, al hacerlo el fino rostro del rubio quedo a centímetros de distancia del suyo. Pudo observar como la miraba con una expresión de rudeza y a la vez con delicadeza. Después vio como separo sus finos labios para hablarle.

-Escúchame bien, ¡pero bien! – Enfatizo con sus dientes apretados – A mí no me haces estúpido. Que no sabes que me di cuenta que eras virgen, que yo fui el primero en poseer tu cuerpo y de gozarlo – Empezó a derramar su veneno contra ella. Hermione lo miraba aborrecida de estar en sus brazos, pero se mantendría callada para escucharlo – De enseñarte lo que es tener sexo – Decía llevando sus labios a sus oídos – De enseñarte a sentir lo que es tener un hombre dentro de ti – La castaña sintió como su piel se erizo de punta a punta al sentir el fresco aliento del rubio rozar su cuello – De mostrarte lo que es gozar de ti – Seguía observando la pequeña cortadura sobre la mejilla de la joven. Algo en su interior se incendio al ver como unas gotas brotaban de ese lugar, lamio sus labios gozando de ese espectáculo y es que la sangre de la castaña lo volvía loco de lujuria. Loco desde la noche anterior que la probó (N/A: Este Draco me da aun ¡mas! Miedo ¿No creen?) No se pudo contener y dirigió su lengua lamiendo la sangre de la herida. Hermione torno una cara de sorpresa al sentir la lengua al ojigris lamer su mejilla, pero, se sentía…rara…muy rara – Y así como fui el primero…seré el ultimo inmunda – Finalizo saboreando la sangre de la joven.

La ex Gryffindor escucho atentamente cada palabra del chico pero cuando este mencionó sus últimas palabras hizo que su bomba interior explotara de rabia y coraje. No supo de dónde demonios saco tanta fuerza para alejarlo de ella y encararlo sin miedo alguno. Ya no más. Y su rabia aumento más al ver como ese estúpido engreído se reía sobre su rostro.

-¡Tu no vas a hacer el último hombre en mi vida, de eso me encargo yo! – Grito furica apuntado con un dedo al platino.

Este borro su rostro de burla al ver como la castaña estaba segura de ello, pero él no se permitiría, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Solo si yo lo permito – Exclamo acercándose de nuevo a la ex leona con intenciones de hacerla suya ahí mismo. Pero Hermione fue más rápida que el.

Antes de que el joven la tomara de nuevo, esta llevo sus manos al rostro del rubio para defenderse. Draco se detuvo al ver venir las manos de la castaña para alcanzar su delicado rostro. Pero esto no le impidió que la apresara por la cintura y la pegara de nuevo a su cuerpo. Forcejearon por unos largos segundos que parecieron la guerra de los 100 años. En un descuido por parte del ojigris, Hermione aprovecho para lastimarlo, cometido que logro.

-¡Eres un estúpida, Granger! – Maldijo Draco soltando a la joven y llevando una mano al costado de su ojo izquierdo casi llegando a la frente.

-¡Eso es lo menos que te pereces, infeliz! – Grito Hermione alejándose lo más posible de él.

Draco observo su mano manchada de sangre. Esa maldita le había encajado una uña de sus dedos profundamente sobre su rostro lográndolo penetrar. Luego, con demencia dirigió su vista hasta posesionarla en la mirada miel de la joven, quien lo observaba con valentía y a la vez con temor.

-Bien…tú te lo buscaste – Amenazo el joven dándose la media vuelta y regresando a su bar. Busco entre los cajones un pañuelo para limpiarse. Después tomo un pequeño espejo que tenía cerca y se detallo la herida haciendo un mueca de asco al saber que esta le dejaría una leve cicatriz (N/A:!Vanidoso!)

Hermione solo lo observaba en silencio profundo.

-Espero y te diviertas en azkaban por el resto de tu juventud – Espeto el ojigris dejando de lado el espejo y mirando a la castaña, que al oír cárcel abrió mas sus ojos.

-¿Azkaban? – Repitió la joven sin entender nada.

-Si, en azkaban, te acusare de fraude y tu sabes perfectamente que eso está muy mal visto por el ministerio – Decía sonriendo de lado haciendo que su herida se abriera un poco más.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso, yo no he hecho nada – Objeto Hermione sintiendo como el corazón se le saldría del pecho – Además, no tienes pruebas para hacer eso.

-¿Y quien dijo que necesito pruebas para refundirte? – Pregunto negando con su cabeza – Se te olvida que yo soy Draco Malfoy.

¡Demonios! Tenía toda la razón pensaba la joven sabiendo que con él, el dinero le era el poder que tenia sobre el mundo mágico.

Se quedo callada por un largo y profundo silencio que invadió la sala. No hasta que el rubio hablo de nuevo.

-O… - Pronuncio haciendo que la ex Gryffindor alzara su vista y lo mirara – Puedes saldar tu deuda trabajando para mí – Finalizo.

-¿Trabajar para ti? – Pregunto más extrañada de lo que ya estaba.

-Así como lo oyes – Dijo – Tu trabajas para mí y así podrás pagarme lo que me debes ¿Cómo? Como mi asistente personal – Soltó haciendo que la ojimiel lo meditara muy bien - ¿Qué dices?

No sabía que decir, pero en el no volvía a confiar jamás. Se debatía para encontrar la respuesta correcta, y esta vez no quería equivocarse. Lo miro al tomar una decisión. Más tarde lo pensaría mejor. Draco la espera con ansias.

-Hecho – Finalizo Hermione dándose la media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta de la sala desapareciendo de la vista del platino.

Al verla desaparecer de su vista sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Ella había aceptado trabajar para él. Pero lo que no sabía era que le había entregado su alma al propio Lucifer en vida.

_OoOOOoooOOOOO_

¡Lo odiaba con toda su alma! Ese ser no merecía ni siquiera respirar un miligramo de aire de lo hermoso que era la vida. ¿Y ahora? Ahora tenía que trabajar bajo su mando para saldar su deuda, ahora con él. Ya no soportaría mas estar así, pero era algo que se había buscado ella misma. Tuvo la oportunidad de ir con Harry, o exactamente con Neville pero no, tuvo que elegir al chico malo de la historia.

Abrió el picaporte de la puerta de su casa y entro por esta. La cerro tras de sí y se dirigió escalera arriba hacia su habitación. Solo quería llegar, tumbarse sobre su cama y dormir por un largo rato. No podía borrar de su cabeza todas las sucias cosas que le dijo el imbécil aquel. Era cierto, el había sido el primero y de seguro el ultimo, porque después de lo que paso dudaba mucho que volviera a tener sexo con algún otro chico más que no fuera…el. Con todos estos pensamientos entro a su habitación y se tiro sobre su colchón. Las suaves sabanas acariciaron su rostro haciendo que una zona de esta ardiera a fuego vivo. Se enderezo rápidamente llevándose una de sus manos a su mejilla, después recordó todo; Al mirar sus dedos observo como una pequeña mancha de sangre estaba sobre esta. Ahora entendía por qué en la estación toda la gente la miraba raro, ya que de seguro pensaron que la habían asaltado o algo por el estilo. Y también comprendió que nadie la cuestiono por la cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba.

Suspiro y con pereza se coloco de pie para dirigirse a su cuarto de baño. Llego hasta este e incendio la luz viéndose directamente sobre el espejo. Se quedo muerta de la rabia al ver como la herida en su mejilla estaba a carne viva, ese idiota la acabaría matando a golpes si se seguía dejando, pero eso no sucedería porque ella se defendería con uñas y dientes. Con las uñas ya lo hizo pensó ella al recordar cómo había dejado el "perfecto" rostro del ojigris marcado por un largo tiempo.

Abrió el grifo del agua para lavarse sus manos y limpiar su mejilla manchada de sangre. Al momento que coloco sus manos bajo la llave para capturar el liquido pudo darse cuenta que unos casi visibles puntos más arriba de su propia sangre estaba la asquerosa sangre rojiza del rubio. La uña de su índice derecho había penetrado la sangre del rubio y capturándola en esta. Acerco su dedo hacia su vista para verla mejor, pudo notar que la sangre de él era más roja que cualquier otra que haya vista anteriormente. Con rabia lavo su mano para eliminar cualquier rastro de ese…mejor ya no pensaría mas.

Termino de hacer su tarea y después se saco sus ropas para colocarse su pijama. El sueño la estaba matando, ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir despierta, ¿Suena raro, no? Pero así era desde el día que su vida termino junto con la del pelirrojo. Apago la luz del baño y se dirigió hacia su cama, al llegar se tumbo bajos las sabanas para después apagar la luz de su lámpara de noche. La luz de la luna daba de lleno sobre su cama no dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras.

Hermione se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo para poder observar a la luz mientras dormía. Le gusta mucho cerrar sus ojos al momento de dormir pero con la última imagen de la luz sobre ellos. Eso era un habito que había obtenido de…Ron. El así lo mismo y varias veces que dormían juntos, dormir ¿eh?, él le pedía que hiciera lo mismo y de ahí nació ese habito que duraría con ella hasta que la luz de su alma se extinguiera por siempre.

-Ron…- Susurro nostálgicamente.

Tan solo pronunciar el nombre del ojiazul hacia que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara tiernamente. Recordar sus momentos más felices junto a él era revivir de nuevo para comenzar otro día más, pero sin la presencia y alegría que desprendía su mirada, y sonrisa junto a él. Cerró sus ojos tratando de sentirlo junto a ella pero ya se había convencido que eso era imposible. Los abrió de nuevo reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Se había jurado olvidarse de el, el no regresaría a ella nunca más. Amo al Gryffindor como nunca amara a nadie más pero, tenía que superarlo y seguir con su vida sin él. Y lo estaba logrando, no se olvidaría completamente de él pero si lo dejaría en el pasado con el suyo.

-Te ame como nunca lo volveré a ser, Ron – Finalizo cerrando sus ojos y dejando de Morfeo la arrastra a sus abrazos.

_OoOOoooOOOOooO_

Entro hecho una furia a su habitación. Azoto la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo haciendo retumbar el interior de su alcoba. Esa maldita lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin mirar nada ni nadie entro al cuarto de baño dirigiéndose directamente hacia su espejo. Y su furia se incendio más al ver como lucia su rostro con la marca que le había dejando la sangré sucia. Esa marca le dejaría una cicatriz por un largo tiempo, apretó sus puños tratando de controlar su odio pero no pudo. Con odio impacto su puño cerrado contra el vidrio partiéndolo en mil pedazos. No le importo en lo absoluto que sus nudillos se partieran dejando brotar sangre por estos.

Bajo su vista hacia el lavamanos meditando lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás. No supo de dónde demonios saco fuerzas para controlarse a sí mismo de no haberse abalanzado contra la castaña y hacerla suya a la fuerza. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, si apenas la había encontrado dos días atrás y sobre todo hecho suya un día atrás. Pero algo en su interior se encendía quemándolo por dentro al ver a la ojimiel delante de él, indefensa y sola. Esas ganas de volverla a tocar, acariciar y poseer se hacían cada vez más fuerte que el.

Se maldijo por todo lo que le estaba pasando pero él no lo podía controlar. Y tenía que encontrar la forma para olvidarse de ella, en ese sentido. Aun que…eso no le molestaría para nada. Sonrió de lado al recordar el rostro que puso la joven al decirle que le pagara su dinero, no tenía que hacer nada mas, ya la tenía bajo si poder y para siempre. De pronto una voz lo hizo volver al presente. Alzo su vista y la giro en la persona detrás de el.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Pregunto una castaña ojiverde situada bajo el marco de la puerta vestida solo con su ropa interior.

Draco la miro recordando ese detalle de la noche.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la joven al ver el espejo hecho añicos y los nudillos de la mano izquierda del rubio sangrando. Se acerco hasta el preocupada tomándola entre las suyas.

-Perfectamente – Contesto el ojigris fríamente. Después retiro su mano de las de la castaña – Ahora te puedes ir – Ordeno alejándose de ella y saliendo del baño dirigiéndose hacia su guardarropas.

La castaña se quedo muda e indignada por las palabras del platino. Primero la invitaba a pasar la noche con él. Luego la hacía esperar por más de una hora y ahora, la echaba de su casa como un perro. Se giro para seguir los pasos del joven.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – Se atrevió la muchacha a cuestionar al dueño de la fortuna Malfoy.

_Otro Grave error._

Draco se giro para encarar a la chica que ya lo estaba hartando sin ni siquiera estar más de cinco segundos con ella. La ojiverde lo miraba con sus brazos cruzados y esperando respuesta.

-Por que se me pega la puta gana – Dijo alzando la voz y dándole la espalda – Ahora, largo de aquí – Finalizo abriendo su closet y sacándose la camisa color negra que traía puesta.

La joven desenredo sus brazos y tomo al joven por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Ante esto Draco rodo sus ojos exasperado por qué esa estúpida abandonara su habitación.

-Vamos, no me corras, te juro que la pasaremos bien –Rogaba la castaña acariciando el pecho del joven y besando seductoramente la fornida espalda del ojigris. No perdería la oportunidad de estar en los brazos del hombre más codiciado y rico del mundo mágico.

-¡He dicho que no! – Grito zafándose del abrazo de la joven y girándose para verla. Esta frunció su ceño por el segundo rechazo del joven hacia ella.

-Vamos – Se quejo la chica haciendo que el ex Slytherin llegar a su límite.

Draco la tomo por el brazo ejerciendo fuerza lastimándola. Esta se quejaba pero Draco hacia caso omiso a los gemidos de dolor de la castaña. Arrastro a la muchacha hacia la salida abriendo la puerta y sacándola de ahí. Después regreso por las ropas de esta y se las aventó en el rostro enfurecido.

-¡Y no vuelvas! – Finalizo cerrando la puerta en la nariz de la ojiverde antes de que esta emitiera palabra o sonido alguno.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y se tumbo sobre su cama matrimonial para descansar de toda tensión. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos para relajar su cuerpo. De pronto un fuerte olor a vainilla penetró sus fosas nasales haciendo que recordara el perfecto cuerpo de la ojimiel. Se giro acomodándose bocabajo tomando las finas sabanas de seda italiana para acercarla a su nariz. Las coloco de bajo de esta aspirando el dulce aroma que de la ex leona que se impregno en las colchas. Ordeno estrictamente que no cambiaran las sabanas por qué sabía que el olor de la joven aun estaba ahí.

-¡Maldita seas, Granger! – Maldijo aventando un puño contra el colchón de su cama odiándose por no poder dejar de pensar en ella en todo el día.

No pudo concentrarse en su oficina sin ni siquiera recorrer imaginariamente el perfecto y hermoso cuerpo de la joven. Saboreaba cada parte de este esperando con ansias volverla a tener bajo su cuerpo en su cama a mitad de la noche. La necesitaba, pero no se explicaba por qué si la odiaba con todo su ser y a la vez…ya no sabía que decirse para convencerse de lo contrario. Llevo sus manos a su rostro después de colocarse de nuevo bocarriba observándose sobre el grande espejo que poseía su techo.

-Juro que te hare sufrir hasta que llores sangre – Se juro mirándose directamente a sí mismo a sus ojos grises sonriendo de lado esperando con ansia el día para ver de nuevo a esa condenada mujer que le encantaba.

_OoOOooOOOOooooO_

Caminaba por el largo pasillo de su Mansión para poder llegar a su habitación. Necesitaba ver como seguía, si había mejorías o…no. Desde que paso esa tragedia en su familia ella…no lograba recuperarse de la gran pérdida que tuvo. Ya habían pasado tres años y ella seguía sin mejoría alguna. Comprendía que estaba dolida por la muerte de su hermano y mejor amigo pero la vida sigue y el con ella. Se destrozaba al verla encerrada todo el día en la habitación que compartían, tumbada sobre la cama y llorando cada vez que un recuerdo junto al pelirrojo se le venía a la mente. Ya no lo soportaba pero tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo. El no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando.

El azabache llego hasta la puerta de la habitación tocando levemente para esperar la autorización por parte de su esposa. Harry Potter y Ginny Weaslye habían contraído nupcias un año después de la batalla final en la que Ron Weasley había perdido la vida. Al principio la pelirroja había superado la muerte de su hermano y el también. Todo marchaba a la perfección, después de unos meses se enteraron que serian padres. Esto alegro mas la vida de ambos olvidando todas las cosas malas que sucedieron en el pasado, incluyendo a ojiazul. Los meses siguientes pasaron con desesperación por la llegada del nuevo bebe. Las compras se hicieron presentes y toda la familia Weasley ansiaba la espera del nuevo miembro de la familia. Después de varias semanas la espera por fin termino.

James Sirius Potter Weasley había llegado al mundo siendo esperado con mucho amor y cariño.

El ojiverde noto como su esposa estaba más que feliz por la llegada de su bebe. Al instante que se los entregaron a los brazos de la pelirroja pudieron sentir como su vida retomaba su rumbo de nuevo, sin él. Al momento que el pequeño abrió sus ojos pudieron observar como poseía los hermosos ojos de Ginny, pero su mirada se asemejaba más a la de Ron Weasley. Y ahí fue donde todo se derrumbo de nuevo.

Al regreso a la Mansión con el nuevo miembro de la Familia Potter, la pelirroja empezó a actuar muy extraño. No quería salir de la habitación, no comía e incluso no quería amamantar a su hijo. Harry no lo soporto más y hablo con ella muy seriamente. Nunca olvidara las palabras que le dijo hiriéndolo a él y a su propio hijo, de los dos.

_FLASH BACK_

_El pequeño James de apenas unos días de nacido lloraba fuertemente sobre la cama de la habitación de sus padres. Una pelirroja se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana aun vestida con la pijama. Se empezó a desesperar al oír los fuertes llantos de la criatura sobre la habitación. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la pequeña figura del bebe deseando no haberlo traído al mundo. No sabía lo que le pasaba al verlo, no lo quería acerca de ella, no deseaba ni siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que el. Lo detestaba con toda su alma. Se puso de pie y se encamino hasta llegar a él. De pronto los fuertes gritos de Harry, desde el cuarto de baño, hicieron que explora más pronto. Se llevo sus manos para cubrir sus oídos mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente._

_Se alejo de el al ver que no podía callar los llantos del bebe. Se arrincono sobre la pared pensado en otra cosa para no oír más los gritos de ambos, tanto del padre como el hijo. Al instante, Harry abrió la puerta vestido solo con un short y todo escurrido sin darle tiempo de secarse. Dirigió sus ojos a la pequeña figura del bebe, y rápidamente se acerco a él para calmarlo. Lo tomo entre sus brazos arrullándolo para calmar su llanto._

_-Shh…Shh – Emitía el niño que vivió con su hijo en brazos – Ya, bebe, papi esta aquí contigo…Shh – Seguía meciéndolo entre sus brazos sintiendo como el cuerpecito del niño se relajaba y su llanto se apaciguaba._

_Harry observo como el bebe se aferro a su pecho fuertemente buscando el calor de el. Sonrió con ternura al ver como se iba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo. Después de unos largos minutos James por fin se durmió, con delicadeza lo coloco encima de la cama evitando no moverlo mucho para no despertarlo. Luego beso su pequeña frente observándolo alegremente. No obstante, se enderezo buscando furiosamente a su esposa. La encontró en un rincón de la habitación observándolo._

_-¿Por qué lo dejarte llorar? – Pregunto molesto acercándose hasta llegar al lugar de la pelirroja._

_-Por que quise – Espeto Ginny desafiándolo con la mirada._

_-¡Por Dios, Ginny! – Exclamo el azabache harto de todo eso – Es tu hijo, tienes que cargarlo, amamantarlo, jugar con el…estar al pendiente de el ¡eres su madre! – Enfatizo negando con su cabeza._

_-¿sabes algo? Lo mejor hubiera sido no haberlo tenido – Confeso con rabia viendo como su esposo le reclama por algo que para ella no significaba nada._

_Harry exploto._

_-Nunca digas eso de nuevo – Ordeno tomándola por los hombros tentando a hacer algo de lo cual estaba seguro se arrepentiría más tarde- Estas muy rara, desde que te entregaron a James en San Mugo lo estas evitando a toda costa. Cuando supimos que estabas embarazada tu reacción fue de felicidad y no esta ¿Qué demonios te pasas? – Pregunto soltándola por los hombros y llevando sus manos a las mejillas pecosas de la pelirroja._

_Esta empezó a sentir como el llanto pedía a gritos salir por sus hermosos ojos azules. ¡No sabía lo que le estaba pasando! Pero no quería que ese niño estuviese cerca de ella. No pudo contenerse y soltó el llanto. Se abrazo a su esposo sin poder aguantar más esa situación. Harry le correspondió al abrazo tiernamente. Era su obligación apoyarla por el resto de su vida, así como lo juro ante dios y ante todas las cosas._

_-Lo siento, Harry, perdóneme – Pidió viendo a los ojos al moreno con su rostro bañado en lagrimas – No sé lo que me pasa, te lo juro, pero no puedo estar cerca de ese niño, no lo soporto y no sé por qué, por favor compréndeme – Pidió ahogada en llanto._

_-Ya, todo está bien – Alentó el azabache abrazándola de nuevo y recargando a la pelirroja en sobre su pecho – Esta bien, te ayudare, pero prométeme que iras con el médico ¿estamos? – Pregunto viéndola de nuevo a los ojos._

_-Te lo juro – Finalizo Ginny dirigiendo sus ojos a la pequeña figura que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama._

_FIN DEL FLASK BACK_

Abrió la puerta al no recibir respuesta, como siempre, de su esposa. Al entrar pudo ver, o mejor dicho, no pudo ver nada ya que la pelirroja coloco unas gruesas cortinas sobre el gran ventanal que adornaba su alcoba para evitar la luz del sol. Y es que desde hacia tiempo este le molestaba de mas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia el ventanal recorriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día. Después se dio la media vuelta buscando con a la pelirroja.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, ya que esta no salía de la cama. Se acerco a paso lento para evitar despertarla porque esa era su rutina diaria. Comer poco y dormir mucho. Y eso ya lo estaba cansando, pero como dijo el médico; Mucha paciencia. Se miraba tan pálida y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Ya no recordaba cómo era ella, su personalidad, su alegría que la caracterizaba. De eso no quedaba nada. Tomo asiento cuidadosamente sobre el borde de la cama observándola.

-Te extraño mucho, amor – Espeto Harry acariciando con delicadeza una mejilla pecosa de su esposa. Esta hizo una mueca pero no despertó – Necesito de ti. James necesita de ti, ya estaba próximo a cumplir un año y tú le haces mucha falta – Decía relatándole como siempre lo hacía después del trabajo – Está empezando a dar sus primeros pasos y a decir sus primeras palabras…quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros para disfrutar los tres de esos momento que solo tu madre y yo lo hacemos – Seguía recordando – Por favor, esfuérzate en recuperarte – Pedía sintiendo como la garganta se le quebraba palabras tras palabras – Te amo con todo mi corazón y a pesar de todo esto, lo sigo haciendo.

Después recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa extrañando su calor en las noches que se entregaban totalmente uno al otro. No obstante, algo llamo su atención al sobre salir de bajo de las sabanas en los brazos de la pelirroja. Con curiosidad recorrió las sabanas dejando al a vista un hermoso cuadro de madera y en ella un foto movible de Ron y ella. El moreno se la retiro con cuidado para no despertarla. Y con la observo detalladamente.

En ella se podía ver a un par de pelirrojos intercambiando besos en la mejilla riendo alegremente viendo hacia enfrente. El escenario eran los jardines de Hogwarts. Harry sonrió de lado con amargura observando la figura de su mejor amigo. Lo extrañaba con todo su ser, pero eso no trucaba su vida. Tenían que dejar ir el recuerdo de él, para poder seguir con su vida pero Ginny se aferraba más a ella cada día que pasaba. Suspiro observando por última vez a su esposa aun dormida.

Se coloco de pie y acomodo el marco encima del buro de noche. Observo por última vez el retrato y después salió de la habitación aun más triste de lo que ya venía. No sabía cómo pero tenía que sacar a su esposa de ese hoyo que la estaba enterrando viva. Y ya sabía cómo.

**Continuara….**

_¡Hola! Por fin pude actualizar. Primero que nada déjenme agradecerle de todo corazón sus comentarios que me levantaron el ánimo como no tienes una idea. Otra, espero y el capitulo les haya gustado cosa que a mí me tiene conforme pero no feliz. Espero y no se hayan aburrido._

_Como pudieron leer a partir de este capítulo Harry y Ginny empezaran a tomar mucha participación. Sé que a lo mejor a muchas no les gusta la actitud de Ginevra pero compréndala, está muy dolida por la muerta de su hermano. Pero parece que ella no lo quiere dejar ir como ya lo hicieron Harry y Hermione. Otra cosa más, le informo que a partir de hoy actualizare cada viernes, ¿Por qué? Porque la verdad aun no encuentro como desarrollar exactamente la trama, pero no se preocupen no la abandonare. Es solo que tengo que armar las piezas del rompecabezas._

_Pero si le aviso que si tengo listo más temprano el capitulo no dudare en actualizarlo, pero no prometo nada ¿eh?_

_Bien, me despido y espero y me dejen sus comentarios. Chao._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Diosa Lunar, Adrikari, Sailor mercuri o neptune, laurayuli, Holly90, bess20, memoriesofkagome, Maryferhm, Annath, Ana, ZarethMalfoy (Bueno esta vez lo revise y corregí erros, Creo jeje), EmilyGoncalvesFelton y Serena Princesita Hale:**_ ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por tomarse unos minutos para dejar su comentario y espero el de este capítulo. ¡LAS AMO A TODAS!

**Anexo: **Una pregunta muy pero muy importante ¿Qué creen que Draco sienta por Hermione; **Obsesión**, _Odio_ o…amor? Espero y me contesten.

Ahora sí, me despido.


	7. ¿Que será de ti?

El edificio era demasiado alto, sin exagerar, como de unos 15 pisos a la altura. Con una decoración envidiable y una elegancia que lo caracterizaba de toda la zona, claro, si el dueño de esa empresa era nada más y nada menos que…Draco Malfoy. Cerro sus ojos miel al ya no poder aguantar más el sol que le empezaba a molestar, bajo su mirada y la postro en el par de puertas mágicas que se recorrían al sentir venir a la persona que cruzaría por estas. Volteo para todos lados como buscando algo o…alguien pero no lo encontró. Suspiro resignada y con pereza se dirigió a paso decidido hacia el interior de su nueva tortura. Y es que, aguantar al rubio siete miserables años en el colegio fueron una tortura inigualable y ¿ahora? Ahora sería su esclava de por vida, porque de algo esta segurísima; Draco Malfoy no descansaría hasta verla débil y vulnerable ante él.

Atravesó las puertas mágicas deshaciéndose de su bufanda, gorro y guantes. Y es que el clima era terrible ya que se aproximaban las épocas de cembrinas para todo el mundo mágico y muggle. Guardo sus pertenecías en su bolsa de hombro y se dirigió hacia la recepcionista que se encontraba atendiendo el teléfono. Llego hasta su destino y espero hasta que la joven, por cierto muy bonita, terminara de hacer su deber. Claro que debería ser bonita pensó mentalmente la castaña, ninguna persona que no fuera bella trabajaría en las empresas de ese hurón de pacotilla seguía maldiciendo al rubio hasta el cansancio. Aguardo por unos minutos más empezándose a impacientar.

Al ver que la joven le hizo una seña de mano para indicarle que unos segundos más la atendería, Hermione prefirió detallar el interior del lugar. Era espectacularmente hermoso, los acabados eran admirables y los pocos muebles que habitaban en el eran de una material especial. Rodo sus ojos al saber que Malfoy no era para nada conformista, si deseaba algo que no existiera, lo fabricarían especialmente para él. De eso estaba completamente segura. La ex leona al ver que la joven no tenia fin para terminar su conversación telefónica, se decidió por tomar asiento enfrente de la recepción.

Al sentarse empezó a ver como personas muy elegantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, salían y entraban al interior del edificio ¿Tanta fama tiene Malfoy como para tener a cientos de personas en su empresa? Se preguntaba la joven. Y no cualquier persona, si no las más poderosas del mundo mágico como pudo observar al Señor Greengrass, El segundo hombre más rico del mundo mágico, subir al elevador. ¿Pueden adivinar quién es el primero? Correcto, adivinaron, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Y así, siguió la gran lista de personas importantes cruzar frente a sus ojos.

De pronto, una aguda y tierna voz llamo su atención desde la recepción del lugar.

-Disculpe la demora señorita, pero tenemos mucho trabajo estos días – Explicaba amablemente con un sonrisa de pena al dejar en espera tanto tiempo a la castaña – Dígame ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Si…este…creo que tengo una "cita" con el dueño de esta empresa – Espeto Hermione enfatizando la palabra cita.

-Oh… - Exclamo la pelirroja aun mas apenada – Lo siento, pero el Joven Malfoy está en una reunión muy importante y no puedo interrumpirlo, pero yo…- En ese momento el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

El par de chicas se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos. En ese momento, la ojimiel le sonrió aprobando para que hiciera su trabajo. La otra joven le sonrió de igual modo y alzo el inocular hablando al instante.

Hermione estaba que se la llevaba el mismito Voldemort al oír que el "Joven Malfoy" estaba en una reunión importante. ¿Entonces por qué demonios la cito a esa hora? No tenia que esforzarse tanto para encontrar la respuesta. Furiosa se dio la media vuelta lista para salir de ese lugar y no volver ¡Nunca!, pero la voz de la pelirroja interrumpió todas sus metas.

-¿Disculpe, señorita? – Llamo la muchacha haciendo que la castaña se diera de nuevo la media vuelta y la mirara - ¿Es usted Hermione Granger? – Pregunto esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, soy yo – Contesto la ex Gryffindor regresando sobre sus pasos.

-Bien…- Dijo colgando el inocular – El joven Malfoy la espera en su oficina, suba al elevador y marque el último piso, una joven la está esperando para pasarla con él – Finalizo sonriendo amablemente.

-Bien…Gracias – Se despidió Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el elevador.

Al llegar a la puerta de este presiono el botón para llamarlo. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando salir a varias personas del interior dejando el lugar vacio. Suspiro nerviosa ya que los elevadores le daban pavor, pero no iba a usar las escaleras para subir al quinceavo piso, ni loca. Ya en el interior del aparto la puerta se cerró dejándola a ella sola en el sitio. De pronto, un jalón tremendo se hizo presente indicando que el elevador ascendía por el conducto. Hermione se detuvo por la pared antes de caer. Eso le estaba dando miedo, solo rogaba por llegar ya al piso indicado. Después de unos segundos, se detuvo abriéndose las puertas al momento, la castaña no lo pensó ni un segundo cuando ya había desabordado el elevador.

Al fondo pudo observar a una joven morena entretenida con un montón de papeles alrededor de su escritorio y para colmo, hasta en el piso. Se acerco hasta ella y con pena la interrumpió.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo haciendo que la muchacha alzara su vista y le sonriera.

-Dime – Pidió la ojiverde dejando de lado su trabajo.

-Soy Hermione Granger y…- Pero no pudo terminar antes que la joven la interrumpiera.

-Claro, señorita, el joven Malfoy está en este momento terminado su reunión pero me pidió que en cuanto llegara la pasara a su oficina ¿gusta hacerlo? – Pregunto amablemente la joven.

-Yo…este…está bien – Contesto Hermione negando con su cabeza por su torpes.

-Bien, pase por aquí por favor – Pidió poniéndose de pie y guiando a la ojimiel.

Abrió la oficina del ojigris y condujo a esta por el interior. Ya estando ahí, la secretaria volvió a hablar.

-El joven saldrá en unos minutos, póngase cómoda – Finalizo despidiéndose mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione observo como la joven cerraba la puerta dejándola completamente a solas. Al hallarse sola dejo sus pertenencias en un sillón arrinconado en la esquina. Suspiro alzando su cabeza pensado en cuanto tiempo la haría esperar en su oficina. La bajo observando el inmenso escritorio que ocupaba el rubio cada día para trabajar y hacer que su mugrosa fortuna incrementara al paso de las horas. Después se condujo hacia el escritorio observando encima de este todas las cosas que se utilizaban para trabajar, desde tinta y bolígrafo hasta retratos de familia. Se coloco enfrente de este al llamar algo su atención.

Lo tomo entre sus manos acercándolo a su vista. En ella se podía ver a una mujer muy elegante, distinguida y muy hermosa. Su elegancia derrochaba sensualidad y seguridad para quien la viese. Sus hermosos ojos azules intensos expresaban…a decir verdad, no tenían expresión alguna de algún sentimiento. La cámara había captado su lado más frio. En sus piernas, tenia sentado a un niño no más de seis años, era rubio y ojigris, muy hermoso. El pequeño mostraba su mejor sonrisa y su expresión de rostro era inexplicable…sus ojos expresaban felicidad y alegría momento captado por la cámara.

Hermione quedo atrapada por ese pequeño de seis años que estaba en el interior de la fotografía. Se preguntaba si alguna vez Malfoy fue feliz, si alguna vez mostro su lado amable y alegre ante sus padres, si alguna vez sonrió por algún momento de felicidad en su vida, si alguna vez el…llego a amar o… ser amado. La castaña se quedo petrificada al ver como su mente empezaba a cuestionarse por la vida de su enemigo. ¿De verdad era tan cruel y malo como se pintaba? Lo odiaba, no había duda, pero… ¿Realmente ese odio reinara en su corazón por el resto de sus días? ¿Realmente nunca cambiara sus sentimientos hacia ese rubio que la hirió como nadie más lo ha hecho? ¿Realmente él…podría cambiar? ¿Realmente…?

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar todas esas preguntas que no quería hacerse. Coloco de nuevo el retrato sobre su lugar dirigiéndose hacia la enorme ventaba que adornaba el lugar. Miro atreves de esta al ver que estaba muy lejos del mundo mágico que habitaba bajo ellos. Enderezo su miraba sin poderlo evitar que su mente atacara de nuevo estas preguntas.

Draco Malfoy había asesinado al ser que más amo con toda su alma. Pero, ¿Nunca lograría olvídalo o perdonarlo por lo que le hizo? De algo estaba completamente segura; La vida no es para siempre, y si, en esta vida había tropiezos y recompensas, ¿Ella viviría con el odio reinado su vida? No lo sabía y no quería hacerlo. Bueno…no creí poder lograr perdonar a ese ser, pero tampoco quería decir "Te perdono y seamos buenos amigos" ¡para nada! Y menos al saber que el rubio de seguro no se arrepentía de nada.

Todo este debate fue interrumpido por la puerta abrirse de par en par. Hermione apostaba que fuera Malfoy. No quería verlo, pero tenía que aguantarse por el resto de su vida. Oyó como la puerta fue cerrada de nuevo sintiendo la presencia del enemigo acercarse hacia ella. Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al oír los pasos más cerca de ella. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

-Vaya, vaya, Hermione Granger – La castaña abrió sus ojos al oír que esa voz no era de Malfoy sino de… - Que sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil? – Pregunto Hermione con asco al momento que se giraba y observaba a un moreno ojiazul delante de ella.

-Que fiera – Se burlo Blaise al instante que recorría descaradamente el perfecto cuerpo de la ojimiel. Típico de un Slytherin.

-Aléjate de mí – Ordeno la ex leona rodeando el escritorio para alejarse lo más posible de esa serpiente.

-No seas mal educada, Granger – Espeto soltando su veneno – Yo que me tomo la delicadeza de venir hasta aquí y saludarte en persona, y tu lo único que hacer es rechazarme – Dijo el moreno acortado la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la joven.

-Tu delicadeza me tiene sin cuidado, ahora déjame sola y tranquila – Ataco Hermione penetrando la mirada azul-acero del chico.

Blaise chasqueo su lengua negando con su cabeza. Se notaba que el hurón y ese idiota estaban cortados por la misma tijera se decía la joven mentalmente.

Y sin aviso Zabinni apreso a la ojimiel por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Hermione no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Y dime, Granger – Hablo el moreno - ¿Cuánto quieres por revolcarte conmigo? – Pregunto cínicamente haciendo que la sangre de la ex leona se encendiera al máximo nivel.

La ojimiel no dijo nada, con palabras. De pronto, Blaise sintió como algo duro se encajo en sus partes nobles haciendo que soltara a la joven y se llevar sus manos a su zona más sensible. Después maldijo a la castaña.

-¡Eres una idiota! – Insulto el ojiazul quejándose del dolor.

-¡Y tu eres un hijo de…! – Pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo haciendo que el par de jóvenes dirigieran su vista hacia la persona que acababa de entrar.

_OoOOoooooooooOOooOOoOooooooO_

Un larga y extensa mesa de juntas estaba repleta de personas socias a la empresa Malfoy. Numerosos debates y opiniones reinaban el lugar haciendo que la reunión se prolongara más de lo que estaba destinado. Todos estaban muy ocupados dando sus opiniones menos el dueño del lugar. Este se encontraba en todos lados menos en su negocio.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado elegantemente sobre su silla de cuero negro con sus piernas cruzadas, y su codo recargado sobre la mesa. Su mano acariciaba la herida que le hizo la castaña unas horas atrás, la cicatriz se le notaba mas haciendo cuestionamientos entre sus socios en forma secreta porque ya sabían el carácter que se cargaba el "joven Malfoy" si le llegaban a preguntar directamente. Sus pensamientos estaba puestos en una sola persona; Hermione Granger. Ya no aguantaba más las inmensas ganas de verla, eran más fuerte que él, pero aprendía a controlarse como lo habían entrenaron.

Sonrió de lado recordando cómo esta lo miraba con desprecio y odio puro, cosa que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Hizo un gesto de dolor al rozar fuertemente su herida accidentalmente. Se maldijo y la maldijo a ella por lo que le hizo, pero en parte, estuvo en todo su derecho. Dirigió su mirada hacia un lugar de la habitación que no fuera la mesa, que ya le estaba empezando a fastidia. De pronto una voz hizo que sus pensamientos desaparecieran por completo.

-¿Qué te parece, Draco? – Pregunto el Señor Greengrass clavando su mirada en la figura del rubio.

El ex Slytherin rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia su socio. Y pudo notar como el resto hacia lo mismo, pero hacia él. Sonrió mostrando su dentadura para disimular su aburrimiento.

-Un excelente idea – Exclamo Draco al no tener idea de lo que había aprobado en su empresa – Pueden empezar cuando quieran – Finalizo poniéndose de pie y emprendiendo camino hacia la salida.

El resto lo imito poniéndose de pie y saliendo hacia el pasillo para abordar el elevador.

El ojigris estaba a punto de llegar a su oficina cuando la voz de uno de sus socios lo interrumpió. Rodo sus ojos exasperado y mostrando su mejor sonrisa se giro para atenderlo.

-Draco, espera – Pidió Greengrass llegando hasta al chico.

-Dígame – Contesto el dueño de la empresa mirándolo.

-Bueno, veras, el sábado por la noche ofreceré una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija, Astoria ¿Creo que ya la conoces? – Pregunto.

- Por supuesto – Espeto Draco fastidiado de esa rubia que cada oportunidad que tenía se le insinuaba pero él no la deseaba para nada.

-Y me pidió, prácticamente, me rogo que te invitara – Dijo el señor - ¿Seria mucha molestia para ti…? – Pero el ojigris lo interrumpió.

-Por supuesto que no – Contesto Draco – Cuente con mi presencia - finalizo "amablemente" – Ahora si me disculpa…- Pero ahora fue el turno del Señor Greengrass de interrumpir al muchacho.

-Claro, claro, adelante – Dijo – Entonces, nos vemos el sábado por la noche – Se despidió extendiendo su mano hacia el joven.

-Cuente con ello – Dijo el rubio estrechando su mano con la de su socio.

_OooOOoOOOOoooOOOOOOOO_

-¡Y tu eres un hijo de…! –

Fue en ese momento que Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta alcanzando a ver la escena entre su mejor amigo y la sangre sucia de Granger. Tanto el moreno como la castaña dirigieron su mirada hacia la presencia del ojigris.

Hermione suspiro un poco temerosa por la figura de ese ser maligno. Blaise rápidamente se enderezo y tomo camino hacia la salida pasando por un lado de su mejor amigo.

-Yo…solo vine a saludarla…es todo – Dijo el ojiazul haciendo una mueca de dolor y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Draco, al oír la puerta cerrarse, emprendió camino hacia su lugar de trabajo.

-Para la próxima dale más duro -. Espeto el joven tomando asiento sobre su escritorio.

Hermione separo sus labios para poder decir algo, pero por esta no salió ni sonido alguno. Después, los sello un poco confundida. Se mantuvo en silencio solo observando como el rubio hacia su deber. Desde el momento que tomo asiento hasta el momento que tomo el bolígrafo para firmar unos papeles. La castaña se mantuvo quieta en el mismo lugar solo mirándolo. Hoy se mira…raramente hermoso. El contraste de la luz del sol sobre su rostro era extrañamente admirable. Después de unos segundos más detallándolo, sin que el ojigris lo notara, sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Deja de pensar estupideces, es Malfoy – Se decía mentalmente la joven cayendo en su error.

De pronto la voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Piensas quedarte toda la tarde de pie? – Pregunto Draco alzando su vista hacia la joven. La ex leona de nuevo separo sus labios para hablar pero esta vez, el ojigris fue más rápido – Siéntate – Ordeno indicándole la silla frente a su escritorio.

Hermione no objeto nada y acato la orden del platino. Esta vez se prometió no perder el control, aun que ese hurón la provocara intencionalmente. Después, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo sin saber que decir o hacer.

Fue el turno del dueño de la empresa en hablar.

-Bien…- Espeto Draco dejando de lado su trabajo y recargando su espalda sobre la silla. La castaña alzo su vista y la coloco en él – A partir de ahora empiezas en mi empresa como mi asistente personal – Decía detallando el rostro de la joven que se encontraba marcado por la herida que le había hecho la noche anterior en su mansión. Esta solo evitaba su mirada griseada a toda costa – Y por tu vestimenta…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi manera de vestir? – Pregunto la ojimiel ofendida por las palabras – Vengo a trabajar no aun desfile de moda – Espeto furica.

-No seas mojigata, Granger – Dijo el rubio rodando sus ojos y meciéndose sobre la silla – Pero esa forma de…- Decía señalando su sudadera de cuello de tortuga, los jeans desgastados y por supuesto, la horrible telaraña que se cargaba en la cabeza no era buen aspecto para su empresa – "vestir" no es la adecuada para estar aquí – Finalizo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

-Pues…lo siento pero no tengo más ropa – Espeto Hermione aun sentada observando la espalda del ex Slytherin.

-Bien…entonces te daré dinero para que puedas comprar la ropa adecuada para el trabajo – Contesto Draco girándose de nuevo y regresando a su escritorio.

La castaña solo observo como el joven saco su chequera y empezó a escribir sobre uno de ellos. Pudo notar como la herida que le hizo la noche anterior dejaría una pequeña cicatriz por un largo tiempo tatuada sobre su fina y pálida piel. Después, el rubio se enderezo y le extendió el cheque a la ojimiel. Esta miro el pedazo de papel y luego desvió su mirada miel a la gris del rubio.

-No quiero tu maldito dinero de nuevo – Ataco la ex Gryffindor recordando el precio tan caro que pago por ir ante él y solicitarle un préstamo.

-No seas tonta, esta vez, no pediré nada a cambio – Dijo leyendo la mente de la muchacha – Al menos…que tú quieras dármelo -. Espeto con seducción.

-¡Eso olvídalo! – Contesto Hermione poniéndose de pie y acercándose al rubio dejando a tras todo su temor ante él. Después, le arrebato el pequeño papel alejándose lo más posible de él.

El ex Slytherin sonrió con desdén para después hablar.

-Como sea – Dijo dándole a entender a la joven que, ahora, le importaba poco su cuerpo – Ven conmigo, te mostrare tu oficina – Finalizo tomando camino hacia la salida de su oficina.

-¿Oficina? – Pregunto la joven sorprendida.

-Sí, oficina – Repitió de nuevo el rubio – Eres la asistente personal del dueño de la empresa, no te dejare que un lugar sucio y mal decorado – Dijo dándose la media vuelta para poderla mirar - ¿Qué dirá el personal de mi? – Decía con malicia – No, no, no puedo dejar que vean ese lado de mi – Después, se giro saliendo por la puerta.

Hermione se quedo unos segundos en el interior de la oficina del rubio. Sonrió de lado al saber que al menos no estaría metida en un pequeño cuarto atendiendo teléfonos a toda hora. Salió del lugar siguiendo los pasos de, ahora, su jefe.

_OoOooOOooOOOoooooOOOOOO_

Se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando la puerta de su oficina fue abierta dejando pasar por esta aun joven castaño con unos intensos ojos verdes. El azabache alzo su mirada al oír la voz hablarle.

-¿Muy ocupado? – Pregunto Neville Lomgbotton tomando asiento delante del nuevo jefe del departamento de aurores.

-Por supuesto que no – Contesto Harry volviendo a sus asuntos.

-Solo vine a dejarte estos papeles para que lo revises bien antes de que los firmes – Aviso el joven viendo como su amigo estaba concentrado en su deber – Y… ¿Cómo está Ginny? – Se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo que tal vez el ojiverde lo tomaría mal y no se equivoco.

Sin poderlo evitar, su puño cerrado impacto sobre su escritorio haciendo estremecer el lugar. Neville bajo su mirada arrepintiéndose de su error. Harry se coloco de pie y se dirigió a la gran ventana observando el hermoso cielo azulado. El castaño solo lo siguió con la vista en silencio.

¿Qué como estaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía. La noche anterior fue a su habitación para saber cómo se encontraba y seguía igual…o peor. Luchaba cada día contra él para no caer en la tentación de tomar a la pelirroja y golpearla hasta que reaccionara, pero eso era lo último que haría. Primero se golpearía a si mismo antes de lastimar a la madre de su hijo y a la única persona por la cual daría su vida sin pensarlo.

-No hay mejorías – Espeto sabiendo que su amigo estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba en su casa – Solo se la pasa encerrada en su habitación, come poco y duerme mucho – Relataba sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos – Ya no se qué hacer, James, está creciendo y necesita de ella ahora más que nunca. Esto terminara por volverme loco, y sin tan solo…Hermione estuviera conmigo, todo sería más fácil.

-Escucha – Ordeno Lomgbotton – Se que esto está acabando contigo, pero tienes que resistir hasta que ella este segura de sí misma – Consolaba el joven – Y sobre Hermione… ¿Por qué no la buscas? – Pregunto lógicamente.

-¿Buscarla? – Repitió el moreno – Ella no quiere que lo haga, por eso aun no lo hecho. Aun está dolida por la partida de…Ron. Y eso me esta matando, Tanto ella como Ginny no quiere dejar ir el recuerdo de Ron, no quieren comprender que el ya no va a volver, jamás.

-Y no son las únicas – Espeto Neville observando severamente al azabache.

-Vamos – Exclamo Harry – Yo lo comprendí desde hace mucho tiempo, eso no ha impedido seguir con mi vida. El Médico me explico que esa parte de la vida de Ginny fue la que hizo que rechazara a James. Una depresión profunda la atrapo dejándola presa de sí misma, si ella no pone de su parte nunca lograra salir del hoyo – Decía mofando sus lagrimas. No lloraría mas, ya lo hizo mucho tiempo atrás, ahora ya no – Ginny vio en James la personalidad de Ron y esto hizo que su depresión se hiciera presente de nuevo.

Su amigo solo escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Entiendes? Ginny tiene que superar la muerte de su hermano para poder disfrutar a su hijo, y la verdad, eso lo veo muy lejos – Finalizo el niño que vivió retomando de nuevo su trabajo.

-Solo ten paciencia y veras como todo se solucionara – Dijo Neville abriendo la puerta de la oficina del azabache para salir a la suya, pero no sin ates agregar algo mas – Y respecto a Hermione…búscala, a lo mejor ella si quiere saber de ti pero tú no lo sabes – Finalizo cerrando la puerta dejando al moreno en completa soledad a la luz del día.

_oOOOoOoOOoooooooOOOOooooooo_

Un no llevaba ni un día completo de trabajo cuando su, por cierto, hermosa oficina estaba repleta de documentos que tenía que transcribir a limpio y sellarlo para ser envidos a los nuevos socios de la empresa. Ese maldito se estaba vengando por la cicatriz que le marco su "fino" rostro. Pero, no tenia manera para quejarse, solo quería que el tiempo pasara para poder saldar su deuda y desaparecer por un largo tiempo de la vida de todo. Pero ¿Quiénes todos? Si los había alejado un día después del funeral del pelirrojo.

-Harry…- Pronuncio cerrando sus ojos y recargando su espalda sobre su silla – Te extraño…- Decía recordando los momentos más felices a su lado - ¿Qué será de ti? – Se preguntaba agotada por el exceso de trabajo y eso que no llevaba ni el día.

Al momento sintió como una fuerza tremenda la jalaba para caer en un profundo sueño. Pero no quería, luchaba, hasta que la venció.

_Abrió sus ojos al sentir como la brisa de la noche golpeaba sus mejillas bronceadas a la luz de la luna. Se extraño al darse cuenta que estaba situada a la mitad de la nada completamente a oscuras. Busco con su mirada algún sitio que tuviese luz pero nada. Empezaba a desesperarse, paso que daba hacia enfrente paso que retrocedía sin poderlo evitar. No obstante, oyó como un especie de ruido capto su atención, lo busco con su mirada para observaba como una puerta se abría dejando pasar un poco de luz._

_No lo pensó ni un segundo cuando emprendió una caminata para poder llegar hasta el lugar. Pero parecía que no daba ni medio paso, con desesperación aumento sus pasos al momento que se convertían en una carrera intensa por llegar a la luz. Su respiración le empezó a fallar debido a la fuerza que empezaba a perder, esto hacia que se asfixiara empezando a perder el conocimiento._

_-Un poco mas, Hermione – Se decía la joven sin parar de corre hacia su destino._

_Mediante se acercaba veía como la puerta se iba cerrando de nuevo para dejarla en completa oscuridad. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Aumento más la velocidad para poderla atravesar, y así lo hizo. Llego hasta ella logrando escapar por una rendija ya casi sellada. Freno en seco recargándose sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza fija sobre el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento. Después de unos segundos oyó la puerta cerrarse por completo, se enderezo observando el lugar. Un hermoso bosque con un rio extenso se hizo presente al momento que fijo su vista en el espacio._

_Una paz inundo su alma, como si estuviese en el paraíso. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del cálido ambiente. Aun no se explicaba cómo era que había llegado a ese lugar. Abrió sus ojos al momento que pronunciaron su nombre. Rápidamente busco con su mirada al ser que la llamaba, pero no alcanzaba a verlo. Frunció su ceño extasiada._

_-Hermione…ven aquí…- Oía las palabras no mas a la persona que las profesaba – Hermione…- Se empezaba a oír más lejos._

_La castaña emprendió camino hacia el lugar de donde provenían las letras. En su destino se cruzo un remolino que en vez de tierra, estaba compuesto pétalos color blanco. Sonrió al sentir como las hojas acariciaban su rostro. De pronto una mariposa color amarilla se detuvo en su hombro. La detallo asombrada por lo hermosa que brillaba. Poco después, el pequeño animalito voló dejos de la ojimiel, dejándola pasmada. Pero no más de lo que vio._

_-Hermione…llegaste – Pronuncio el ser que la estaba llamando a su lado._

_La ex leona quedo petrificada al oír esa voz, es voz que conocía a la perfección. Su respiración se aceleró al grado de que su corazón tratara de salir por su pecho. Eso no podía ser posible, él estaba…Rápidamente se giro para encararlo. Se arrepintió por hacerlo._

_Ahí lo vio, justo a la orilla del rio, sonriéndole como solo él podía hacerlo. Ella le correspondió al saludo reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Él le extendió su mano para que la tomara, aun sonriéndole. Dudaba si acercarse o no, a lo mejor esa persona ni siquiera era él._

_-No temas, soy yo, no te hare daño – Dijo leyendo sus pensamientos._

_Hermione se sorprendió al oír esas palabras ¿Acaso leyó su mente? Eso era imposible._

_-Hermione…ven aquí – Pidió el joven postrado en el mismo lugar._

_La joven dudosa se acerco a él. Tomo su mano entre la suya reconociendo el calor que desprendía ese cuerpo. Lo miro directamente a sus ojos azules que la miraban a ella con ternura y amor. Le sonrió al saber que verdaderamente era él._

_-Eres tu – Pronuncio Hermione sintiendo como su alma volvía a su cuerpo de nuevo - ¡Si eres tú! – Grito abrazando a ese pelirrojo que creyó perdido para siempre. Y no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas al sentir de nuevo su cuerpo contra el suyo._

_-Sí, soy yo, y volví para quedarme para siempre – Espeto Ron Weasley alejando a la joven de si para admirar lo bella que era – Te amo, Hermione – Confeso apresando las mejillas entre sus pálidas manos alegre de estar de nuevo con ella._

_-También, yo te amo – Confeso Hermione sin poderlo creer aun. Era tan…real y hermoso para ser cierto - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Le pregunto dudosa – Tu estas…- Pero el ojiazu la interrumpió._

_-Lo sé…- La interrumpió sellando sus labios con sus dedos – Pero eso no importa, porque ya estoy de nuevo contigo._

_-Tienes razón – Dijo la castaña presa de una ilusión que pronto cambiaria._

_El pelirrojo fue acercando su rostro lentamente hacia el de la ojimiel sintiendo como el corazón de esta se aceleraba a mil por hora. Sonrió con ternura al saber que aun provocaba eso en ella, la ex leona fue cerrando sus ojos lista para unir sus labios con los de él. Solo faltaba un poco más para besar esos labios que extrañaba con locura. ¡Ya lo quería!_

_De pronto sintió como Ron ejerció más fuerza sobre el abrazo tratando de que su respiración se acortara evitándola del aire puro del lugar. Se extraño y con temor abrió sus ojos topándose con una mirada griseada y un pálido rostro con su estúpida sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios. Ese ya no era Ron, sino…el maldito de Malfoy._

_-Suéltame – Ordeno Hermione tratando de zafarse de esos fornidos brazos que la tenían presa._

_-Oh, vamos – Exclamo Draco con su estúpido tono de burla – Es la mejor parte, en donde los "enamorados" se besan y sellan su cursi "amor" por el resto de sus miserables vidas ¿No quiere eso? – Le pregunto ejerciendo más fuerza en sus brazos._

_-¡Aléjate de mí! – Grito luchando desesperadamente - ¿En donde esta Ron? – Le pregunto temerosa._

_-Creo que esa parte ya la sabes – Le dijo soltando una carcajada que hizo estremecer al limite la piel de la joven – Y esta es la mejor parte – Le dijo acercando sus labios a los oídos de la joven – Tu y yo estamos unidos para siempre – Finalizo soltándola sin borrar su sonrisa._

_Hermione quedo anota por las palabras. ¿Unidos para siempre? ¡Eso jamás! Primero muerta antes de estar con el por el resto de su vida. Lo miro furica acercándose de nuevo a él._

_-¡Escúchame bien! – Le exigió – Tu y yo no estamos…- Pero cayó al observa como sobre el dedo anular de su manos izquierda se apreciaba una argolla de ¿Matrimonio? - ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Le pregunto pesando lo peor._

_-Te lo dije – Espeto Draco – Tu y yo para siempre – Finalizo entrelazando su mano izquierda con la de la joven. Esta pudo observa como sobre su dedo anular estaba la misma joya que traía ella._

_Lo miro a los ojos más confundida de lo que estaba._

_-Esposa mía…- finalizo con burla al mismo tiempo que endurecía su expresión de rostro._

-¡NO! – Abrió sus ojos exaltada por el magnífico sueño que a los minutos se transformo en una pesadilla del infierno.

Se enderezó de su silla de trabajo respirando agitadamente. Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Eso si había sido una pesadilla. ¿Ella? ¿Casada con el mismito hijo del diablo? ¡Para nada! Observo su reloj sobre su escritorio el cual marcaban las once en punto. Hacía más de una hora que había salido de su jornada de trabajo. Limpio su frente y acomodo rápidamente los documentos para llevarlo a la oficina del rubio para conseguir su firma y poder enviarlos a los socios.

Salió de su oficina que quedaba a dos pasillo de la presidencia, ósea la oficina del rubio, para dejarle los papeles y ella poderse ir a descansar a su casa. Estos se encontraba desiertos, ni un alma humana habitaba en ellos. No podía quitar las feas imágenes de su pesadilla. Primero, se encontraba confesándole al pelirrojo su amor eterno por él, y al segundo, casa con el peor de los demonios.

Llego hasta la recepción de la oficina del ojigris sabiendo que la secretaria ya no estaba en su área de trabajo. Pues, claro, si ella desde las siete de la tarde podía abandonar el edificio. ¿Y la castaña? Esperando que "su" jefe le diera la autorización para hacerlo. Llego hasta la puerta empuñado su mano para tocar, pero se detuvo al pesarlo mejor. ¿Por qué le mostraría privacidad si él se la quito desde el día que la hizo suya?

Giro la perilla abriendo la puerta sin permiso. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Malfoy, necesito…- Pero guardo silencio al ver la escena tan desagradable que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Una mujer se encontraba a horcadas sobre las piernas del rubio. Sin blusa y besándolo apasionadamente. El platino le correspondió de igual manera con su camisa desabotonada y su cabello revuelto. Creyó que si no llegaba a tiempo se lo comería a besos hasta desaparecerlo, que para ella esa era la mejor opción. Desvió su vista asqueada por tal visión.

Draco al oír la voz de la castaña se deshizo de la joven tumbándola sobre el suelo y colocándose de pie furico. ¿Qué no le enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? Se pregunto el mismo con su rostro colorido por la ira de la "interrupción"

-Granger, ¿Qué no sabes que se toca antes de entrar? – Le reprocho acomodándose su cabello platino.

-Perdón, no sabía lo "tan" ocupado que estaban en tu oficina – Recrimino la joven mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Para la próxima avisa antes de entrar ¿Quieres? - Pregunto el ojigris ayudando a la joven a colocarse pie.

Hermione no contesto nada.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo la noche? – Pregunto molesto de ver que la joven no se retiraba - ¿O quieres acompañarnos? – Pregunto pícaramente sonriendo con burla, acompañado de la mujer.

-No, necesito que me firmes estos documentos urgentemente – Aviso acercándose hasta el escritorio colocándolos sobre el escritorio del ex Slytherin.

-¿Ahora? – Pregunto fastidiado - ¿No puede ser mañana? – Dijo al sentir las manos de su compañera acariciar su pecho por debajo de su camisa.

-Lo siento, pero tiene que ser en este momento – Ordeno la castaña viendo hacia un lugar de la habitación menos a ese par de estúpidos.

Draco bufo molesto pero primero estaba el trabajo antes que el placer. Despidió a la joven diciéndole que lo pospondrían para otra noche. Esta hizo pucheros pero acepto con gusto con tal de tener al rubio bajo sus sabanas. Pasaron unos minutos y el ojigris regreso hacia su área de trabajo tomando asiento viendo a la joven.

-¿Y bien? – Espeto el joven.

-Solo firma estos documentos para poderlos enviar a tus nuevos socios para sellar el contrato – Explico sacando las hojas de papel del folder. Luego rodeo el escritorio para acercarse al chico e indicarle donde estaba el espacio para que lo pudiera firmar.

Draco observo cada movimiento de ella. Desde la manera de sacar las hojas hasta que rodeo el escritorio y se situó cerca de él. Su perfume olor a vainilla invadió sus fosas nasales haciendo que la parte más sensible de su cuerpo empezara a reaccionar a las feromonas que desprendía el cuerpo de la ojimiel. Veía como la joven movía sus labios dándoles indicaciones pero simplemente no tenia intenciones de escucharla solo de admirarla. Esa mujer terminaría por volverlo loco, pero él no lo permitiría.

-¿Estas escuchándome? – Le pregunto Hermione al rubio al girar si vista y darse cuenta de que la miraba anonado. Eso la empezó a poner nerviosa.

-Por supuesto -. Contesto Draco girando su vista y colocándola sobre su escritorio.

Después de todas las indicaciones por parte de la ex leona. El rubio termino de firmar cada documento sobre su mesa. Al terminar aventó el bolígrafo haciendo que se perdiera por la habitación. Hermione guardo todas las copias en el folder y las tomo entre sus manos para salir a su oficina para guardarlas bajo llave, ya que su vida dependía de ello. Eso el rubio se lo dejo muy claro antes de empezar con su trabajo.

-¿Es todo? – Pregunto el rubicundo colocándose de pie.

-Es todo – Contesto la ojimiel lista para salir de ese infierno de oficina con el mismo diablo dentro de ella – Creo que ya me puedo ir ¿No es así? – Pregunto abriendo la puerta pero otra mano que no era la suya la cerro de nuevo.

Sintió como la apreso por la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo. Su respiración chocaba contra su cuello haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de escalofrió. Cerro sus ojos miel al sentir el cálido calor desprender del bien formado cuerpo de "su" jefe. ¿Ahora que quería de ella?

-No, aun no te puedes ir – Informo Draco girándola agresivamente haciendo que la ex leona tirara sus pertenecías al suelo. La miro directamente a sus ojos miel.

-Yo creo que si…mi hora de trabajo ya paso, aquí que…- No sabía por qué demonios tartamudeaba. Pero de una cosa si estaba segura; No tenía miedo alguno ante él.

-¿Segura que ya termino? – Pregunto de nuevo el rubio besando el cuello de la joven haciendo que esta empezara a temer de nuevo.

-Si…segura…- Contesto cerrando sus ojos de nuevo tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente. No haría una estupidez para que este no la volviera a tocar, nunca más.

El ex Slytherin seguía besando su cuello para después hacer de lado su cuello de tortuga y apoderarse de ese perfecto hombro bronceado que lo volvía loco de remate. Al darse cuenta que la joven no se oponía ni se resistía dejo de hacer la tortura.

-Bien…puedes irte – Finalizo el dueño de la fortuna Malfoy dándole la espalda y regresado a su escritorio.

-Buenas noches – Finalizo Hermione agachándose para tomar sus pertenecías y salir de ese lugar horrendo.

Draco al verla desaparecer por la puerta de su oficina se hizo de lo primero que tuvo a su alcance y lo impacto contra la puerta haciendo un tremendo ruido que hizo estremecer el lugar.

-¡Maldita, ¿Qué demonios me está haciendo? – Se pregunto a sí mismo – ¡juro que no me vencerás! – finalizo sin saber que todo lo que se juraba jamás lo cumpliría.

**Continuara….**

_¡Hola! Pues como leyeron, puede actualizar antes de lo prometido. Quiero dejar en claro que este es otro capítulo que no me gusto, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero y no se decepcionen de mí. Bien…como habrán leído nuestro rubio esta luchado contra sí mismo al estarse dando cuenta que al castaña está despertando en él un sentimiento que nunca creyó ser revivido ¿Cómo que revivido? ¿Ya lo sintió anteriormente? Eso lo sabremos más adelante._

_En este capítulo esta la explicación de la situación de Harry y Ginny. Para que me entiendan bien…a Ginny le pego el mentado Post Parto ¿Han oído hablar de el? Es una sentimiento de depresión profunda que las envuelve en una burbuja y provoca que rechacen al bebe. Escribiré sobre esto porque a mi madre le sucedió y la verdad, quiero que sepan cómo se sienten las mujeres que lo adoptan. Espero y no se aburran._

_Bien…creo que es todo. Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, y lo demuestren dejando sus lindos comentarios._

**Agradecimientos:**

**Betzacosta, Adrikari, ZarethMafoy, Ellesmera Malfoy, Bess20, Holly90, Annath, Talerop, memoriesofkagome y Maryferhm :** !De Nuevo muchas pero muchas gracias por el tiempo que me dedican!

_**¡LAS AMO DE TODO CORAZON!**_


	8. Con la duda

Esa falda negra ceñida a sus piernas bronceadas la hacían sentirse como un cualquiera. El corte le llegaba justo a las rodillas, una camisa manga larga color blanca y de botones se encontraba entallada a su cuerpo. Su cabello, ahora, bien rizado y acomodado le daba un aspecto de seguridad y sensualidad. Con zapatillas tacón de aguja y maquillaje natural se encontraba en el interior del elevador esperado llegar a su piso de trabajo (N/A: ¿Me explico la vestimenta de la castaña? Es como de tipo abogada). Al sentir que el elevador se detuvo las puertas se abrieron dejándole el paso libre para comenzar, otra día más, en su nuevo trabajo.

Paso toda la mañana buscando, probándose y escogiendo ropa nueva para su trabajo, bajo las órdenes estrictas de "su" jefe. No pudo elegir otro tipo de vestimento como el que traía puesto, con los demás se sentía incomoda y rara. Claro, si no salía de sus suéteres y jeans desgastados para todo el invierno. Bufo al ver el pasillo habitado y al fondo la secretaria de la presidencia donde "gobernaba" el peor de los reyes. Desbordo el objeto y se dirigió a paso firme hacia su oficina para empezar a enviar los documentos para los nuevos socios. Camino sintiendo como se tambaleaba ya que era la primera vez que utilizaba zapatillas altas. De pronto, su tobillo se torció haciendo que casi callera al suelo, pero se logro sostener derecha. Me maldijo en voz baja captando la atención de la joven pelirroja.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto amablemente la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

Hermione tenía una expresión de rostro mal humorienta por la torcida de tobillo. Al oír la voz de la joven alzo su vista y con su mejor sonrisa falsa contesto.

-Sí, estoy bien – Dijo emprendiendo camino – Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar estas…cosas – Le dijo señalando sus zapatillas.

-No se preocupe, ya se acostumbrara – Espeto la joven sonriéndole con gracia.

-¿Malfoy ya llego? – Le preguntó observando la puerta de la oficina del rubio.

-No, pero no debe de tardar en hacerlo – Contesto la secretaria regresando a su lugar de trabajo – Hoy tiene una cita muy importante con una socia que acaba de llegar de Francia – Explico enfocando su vista al montón de papeles que tenia por hacer.

La ex leona no agrego nada más y con paso veloz llego hasta su oficina. Dejo de lado su saco y su bolsa de mano arrinconados por algún lugar, no era muy atenta para esas cosas de accesorios. Observo como su oficina estaba tal y como la había abandonado la noche anterior. Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para después dar comienzo a su trabajo, que esta vez era más que ayer. Tomo asiento en su silla de trabajo lista para empezar, pero…algo se lo impidió.

Se quedo paralizada como una estatua. No pudo pegar el ojo toda la noche, porque en su mente solo habitaban las imágenes horribles de la pesadilla que tuvo en el mismo lugar que ahora ocupaba. ¿De verdad le desagradaría tanto estar casada con…él? Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para borrar esa estúpida pregunta de su mente. ¡Claro que le desagradaría! Él asesino al ser que más amo en su vida. ¿Pero por qué demonios no podía odiarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía? Recargo su espalda sobre su silla mirando hacia el techo.

Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de reclamarle a ese ser todas las cosas malas que intento para herirla y humillarla, herirla; lo logro, pero humillarla jamás. Si Harry se llegara a enterar de que trabajaba con Malfoy por una deuda de dinero, estaba segura que jamás la perdonaría. Y mucho menos si se lléguese a enterara de…prefería no repetírselo en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Ya sea maldiciéndolo o… ¿Admirándolo?

Su debate mental acabaría volviéndola loca de por vida. Se enderezo tomando un bolígrafo rellenandolo de tinta y empezando a escribir sobre unos pergaminos. Pero otra vez, su maldita conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, solo estaba concentrada en algo; Draco Malfoy. Quería saber más afondo de él, de su vida, de su personalidad, aun que pareciera estúpido. Pero estaba segurísima que algo escondía, algo que lo marco de por vida para actuar de esa forma. Una escena se le cruzo por la cabeza, solo recordaba ese episodio de su adolescencia. Y nunca lo olvidaría.

_FLASK BACK_

_El ultimo timbre que indicaba el fin de clases sonó haciendo que todos los alumnos salieran como rayo hacia los pasillo para ir a descansar de un arduo día de trabajo. Como siempre, Harry y Ron, eran los primero en abandonar el aula dejándola a ella hasta el último. Cursaban su quinto año de colegio. Su relación con el rubio era…como decirlo…distante. Tenía bastante tiempo que no soltaba un insulto hacia ella y eso…era raro en el. Pero para ella, era una bendición recibida con alabancia. Salió del salón, siendo la ultima, tomo camino hacia la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo que Snape les había encargado para fin de curso._

_En el transcurso en ello pudo observar como el trió de "plata" iban en dirección contraria a la de ella. Y ahí lo vio. Tan extrañamente hermoso…con su cabello rubio un poco largo y su impecable túnica. Pero algo llamo su atención; Su mirada. Venia cabizbajo sin expresión alguna en su mirada, esos ojos grises que derrochaban maldad y una extraña mezcla de ternura y odio, ahora no tenía ninguno de esos dos sentimientos. Le intrigo al máximo. Sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy, venían platicando cosas entre ellos pero parecía que el rubio le ponía más atención al piso que a ellos._

_Falta poco para que ella y el trió de plata se cruzaran de frente. La castaña desvió su mirada para no tener ningún percance con ese trió de idiotas que odiaba con toda su alma. Pero algo la forzó a colocarla de nuevo en esas serpientes. Se sorprendió de golpe al ver como los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy estaban posesionados en su rostro. Pero lo más extraño fue que su mirada no expresaba odio ni repugnacion al verla. Hermione clavo su mirada miel en la griseada de él, descubriendo que ese ser que aparentaba ser un demonio, en realidad era un ángel disfrazado de diablo. Parecía una idea absurda pero esa impresión le daba. Y acabo por profesarla._

_El rubio curvo sus labios formando una sonrisa dedicada solo a ella. La castaña se mostro nerviosa por la acción del chico. Y es que, esa sonrisa fue la única que vio sinceramente venir de él hacia ella. Fue la primera vez que le sonrió sin burla, odio, desprecio, asco. Por primera vez le sonrió con ternura y dulzura. Una sonrisa que se quedo grabada en su corazón por el resto de sus días. No supo porque esa acción provoco en ella una reacción desconocida. Después de unos segundos rompieron el contacto visual cada quien dirigiéndose a su destino._

_Sin nunca más volver a repetir el acto de esa tarde._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y hasta este día era así. Nunca más volvió a ver en Malfoy una sonrisa como la que le decido aquella tarde de invierno. Esa sonrisa que removió en su corazón algo inexplicable, hasta este momento.

Suspiro intrigada.

-Hermione, ya – Se regañaba a sí misma – Concéntrate en terminar tu trabajo y olvídate de él – Se decía tratándose de concentrar en su trabajo de nuevo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Cerró la llave de la regadera al momento que tomaba una toalla para secar su cuerpo mojado. Su cabello rubio ahora estaba de color amarillo intenso debido al agua. Después de secarse completamente se enrolló su toalla sobre su cintura para luego salir hacia su habitación para vestirse e irse a su empresa. Llego muy tarde a su mansión después de una agotable noche ¿Adivinan por qué?

Llego hasta su armario observando que prepararía para vestirse en ese día. Luego de unos largos segundos para elegir su vestimenta, opto por un traje color gris intenso a combinación con un chaleco negro y camisa blanca de cuello, y manga larga. Mediante se iba vistiendo no podía dejar de pensar en ese rostro bronceado y angelical que poseía la ex leona. No sabía por qué demonios, pero desde el día que la hizo suya, no se la ha podido sacar de su mente ni una milésima de segundo. Pero…le agradaba tenerla bajo su mando.

Se termino de vestir detallándose sobre su espejo de cuerpo completo. Su traje se encontraba sin arrugas, su corbata bien arreglada y sus zapatos brillando de limpios. Solo una cosa estropeaba su rostro; Su cicatriz. Gruño maldiciéndola por los mil demonios, pero no se amargaría por ello. Salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras para llegar al comedor.

Encima de la mesa se encontraba un delicioso desayuno listo para él. Hizo una mueca de asco al sentir como el olor del platillo inundaba sus fosas nasales. Definitivamente no tenía hambre. Solo deseaba un vaso de juego para no dejar a su estomago completamente vacío. Se acerco a tomarlo para llevarselo a su boca, lo bebió sin pausa observando su reloj de mano donde indicaban las doce del medio día. Ahora sí que llegaría tarde a su trabajo, ¿Pero que mas das? Si él era el dueño y podía hacer lo que se le pegara la gana.

Limpio sus labios con una servilleta decidido a salir directamente hacia su oficina. Pero la voz de uno de sus empleados lo impidió.

-¿El Joven Malfoy no va a desayunar? – Preguntó Dobby observando el plato intacto del ojigris sobre la mesa.

-No tengo hambre – Contesto Draco caminado hacia su meta.

El elfo no agrego nada más y solo observo como el platino desaparecía de su vista por el resto del día.

_OoOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Toda actividad se paralizo desde el primer pie que puso en el interior de su empresa hasta que llego hasta su oficina. Y es que, el personal que elabora en ella estaba acostumbrado a quedarse como estatuas por donde viera que el rubio pasara. Draco observaba como todo se detenía mediante cada paso que daba, y eso, lo llenaba mas de ego y orgullo ¿Mas? Tomo el elevador y se enmarco a su destino. Después de unos segundos, si paradas, el objeto llego a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar por estas al dueño de le compañía. Desabordo el elevador tomando camino hacia su oficina. Ahora sí que tenía trabajo, saludo a su secretaria y se adentro a su lugar de trabajo.

Se dirigió directamente a su escritorio dejando de lado su saco y su maletín. Se apodero de su silla, y sin hacer nada mas emprendió su trabajo. Muy decidido en solo concentrarse en ello, pero, de nuevo sus pensamientos fueron más fuertes que el mismo. Se quedo quieto con su mirada fija en su escritorio con solo una visión en su cabeza; Hermione Granger.

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar su imagen. Y así se mantuvo por más de tres horas concentrado en su trabajo, no hasta que su mente lo venció.

Y sin poderlo evitar, en un arranque de furia tiro todo lo que se encontraba encima de su escritorio al suelo. El tremendo ruido que provoco esto hizo que la secretaria saltara de su asiento al oír el impacto de, al parecer, el retrato situado en el escritorio del joven. No se atrevió a ir averiguar qué había pasado porque sabía que su jefe no había llegado de muy buen humor esa tarde.

Draco se coloco de pie llevando su puño cerrado sobre sus labios que temblaban de rabia y coraje. ¿Cómo una estúpida insignificante estaña provocando eso en él; El Gran Draco Malfoy? Y por supuesto eso no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera. Ya lo había herido una vez, dos ya no. Desde aquel día que marco su vida se juro a sí mismo, jamás… ¡jamás! Volver a sentir por una mujer amor. Pero, eso era algo que no quería recordar ni ahora ni nunca.

Se situó delante de la ventaba observando el mundo que habitaba bajo sus pies. Por primera vez, después de tres años, pensó en…Ella. En la mujer que mas quiso y…llego amar como un estúpido. Con la que aprendió a amar y ser amado. Con la que aprendió a disfrutar cada segundo que su cuerpo respiraba, con la que aprendió apreciar lo hermoso de la vida. Con ella…y ahora…sin ella. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que recordarla en ese preciso momento que estaba empezando a…ver…de otra manera a la ojimiel? No se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

De pronto una voz saco de sus pensamientos al dueño de la fortuna Malfoy.

-¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto una rubia de unos intensos ojos azules de pie junto a la puerta. El rubicundo se giro para mirarla sorprendido.

-Lovegood – Pronuncio Draco mostrándole su mejor sonrisa falsa que le salía a la perfección - ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunto cortésmente regresando a su escritorio – Tomo asiento – Le indio a la joven ex Ravenclaw de pie justo a su silla.

Luna cerró la puerta para después obedecer al platino tomando asiento.

-Gracias – Le contesto la ojiazul ya sentada en la silla. Draco la imito después de ella – Estoy bien, gracias de nuevo…pero ¿y tú? – Le pregunto dirigiendo sus ojos al desastre bajo el escritorio del ex Slytherin.

-Ignora eso, solo fue un accidente – Índico el ojigris volviendo a colocar su vista en la rubia – Y respecto a tu pregunta, estoy bien, con mucho trabajo por los nuevos socios – Le dijo ya que era una obligación informarle a los que ya eran socios de su empresa sobre los nuevos movimientos y nuevos personas en su lista.

Así es, Luna Lovegood, era una de las tantas socias de la empresa del rubio. Pero no una socia cualquiera, si no la mayoritaria aparte de Draco Malfoy, el dueño, y Blaise zabinni, su compañero.

-Eso me alegra – Espeto la rubia sonriéndole.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu vuelo? – Le pregunto el joven recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla de trabajo.

-Excelente, con un poco de turbulencia por los fuertes vientos, pero todo bien – Le contesto – Francia está más hermoso de lo que recuerdo.

-Me imagino – Espeto Draco con su vista clavada en su escritorio – Si no me equivocó vienes por tu estado de cuenta ¿no es así? – Le pregunto poniéndose de pie para ir hasta un estante donde tenía todos los documentos relacionados con sus socios.

-No, te equivocas – Dijo Luna siguiendo con su vista la figura del rubio – Este se detuvo para observarla – Se muy bien que mi dinero estaba muy bien resguardado en tus manos y en las de Blaise – Le dijo sonriéndole – El motivo de mi visita es saber cómo estabas – finalizo viendo como el ex Slytherin regreso sobre sus pasos.

-Pues ya viste que bien – Contesto Draco fijando su vista en la figura delgada de la rubia - ¿Se te ofrece algo más? – Le pregunto cortésmente.

-No, solo vine a eso, yo ya me voy – Espeto colocándose de pie – Nos vemos después – Dijo extendiendo su mano para que su socio la tomara.

El ojigris no dudo en hacerlo.

-Nos vemos – Finalizo el joven estrechando la delicada mano de la ojiazul sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Bien…adiós – Finalizo Luna Lovegood siendo acompañada hasta la puerta caballerosamente por el rubio.

_OoOoOoOoOOoooOoOooOooOoO_

Por fin había acabado con su trabajo del día de hoy. Observo su reloj de mesa que indicaban las siete en punto de la tarde. Se le hizo muy raro que "su" jefe no hállese venido a ver lo que estaba haciendo o simplemente a molestarle. Pero supuso que estaba muy "ocupado" como la noche anterior. Ejerció fuerza en sus puños al recordar esas escenas, no supo porque, pero algo en su interior se incendio al verlo en esa situación. ¿Sera porque a esa mujer la trataría o trato de igual modo que a ella? Por supuesto que no. Esas mujeres se la pasaban de cama en cama y eso, el ojigris sabia como lidiar con ese tipo de mujeres.

Hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir como sus uñas crecidas se encajaban en las palmas de sus manos. Rápidamente deshizo sus puños y se los sobo para calmar el dolor. Se olvido por completo de esa acción. Recargo su espalda sobre su silla descansando sus músculos por las horas de trabajo sin parar ni probar bocado. ¿Acaso tenía que hacer todo por él? Que pregunta más estúpida. Pero bueno…algo bueno sacaría de todo eso. Eso quería pensar.

De pronto recordó que tenía que ir hasta le oficina del mismo demonio para informarle sobre unas cuentas que faltaban. Suspiro cansada, tomo lo necesario y salió hacia la oficina del rubio.

Ya fuera de su oficina para ir a la del rubio, doblo la esquina sin poder evitar impactar con alguien haciendo que los documentos cayeran al suelo. La otra persona se empezó a disculpar, la castaña detecto rápidamente que era una mujer.

-Lo siento – Se disculpo la joven – No te vi de verdad – Decía inclinándose para ayudar a la castaña a recoger el desastre.

-No te preocupes, todo…todo está bien – Informo Hermione empezando a recoger los papeles para volverlos a acomodar. Otra tarea más.

-¿Hermione? – Pregunto una rubia fijando su vista en la cabellera castaña de la ex leona.

Esta alzo su rostro al oír su nombre provenir de los labios de ese, hasta ahora, desconocida mujer. Se sorprendió al descubrir quién era.

-¿Luna? – Pregunto de igual modo la ojimiel.

-¡Eres tú! – Grito de alegría la ex Ravenclaw abalanzándose a los brazos de la muchacha sin aviso. Hermione la capturo rápidamente antes de que cayeran las dos sobre el suelo - ¿Cómo has estado? – Le pregunto rompiendo el gesto mirándola directamente a sus ojos miel.

-Yo…este…bien ¿Y tú? – Le pregunto aceptando la mano de la rubia quien ya estaba de pie. Al momento la imito, ya con sus papeles en mano.

-Muy bien…cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti – Le dijo sonriendo con alegría - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto intrigada ya que sabía que esta y Malfoy no llevaban para nada una buena relación.

-Ahm…trabajo para Malfoy – Soltó de golpe para no hacer más larga la historia.

-¿Hablas enserio? – Le pregunto sin poderlo asimilar.

-Qué más quisiera yo, que no fuera así – Contesto para sí misma en susurro - ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-Soy socia de esta empresa – Le contesto sin borrar su sonrisa de lado.

-¿Cómo puedes…? – Pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Vamos, no esta tan malo como se pinta – Espeto viendo como la castaña la miraba intrigada por sus palabras.

-Si tu lo dices…bien…tengo que irme – Dijo Hermione – Nos vemos después…-

-Claro, descuida – Finalizo Luna pensando que después habría más tiempo para charla con ella.

_OoOoOoOOOoooOoOoOoOoO_

Giro el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla sin permiso. Se quedo pasmada en su lugar al ver el tiradero de papeles por todo el suelo. Busco rápidamente con su mirada al dueño del lugar y lo encontró de pie justo a la ventana observando las luces de Londres mágico bajo ellos. Su rostro se reflejaba sobre el cristal sin notar su presencia aun en la habitación. Hermione lo detallo; Hoy vestía muy bien, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Su rubio cabello bien peinado y su fragancia que inundo sus fosas nasales al momento que entro por esa puerta.

Ladeo su rostro tomando una bocanada de aire para segundos después soltarla llamando la atención del ex Slytherin. Draco giro su fino rostro al suspiro de dónde provino y, ahí la vio, lucia estupendamente…hermosa. Esa camisa y esa falda negra entalladas a su cuerpo la favorecían mucho. La castaña no se percato de la mirada del rubio encima de ella. El rubio detallo esas bien formadas piernas que lo volvían loco. Su melena ya no lucia maltratada, al contrario, sus rizos bien definidos la hacían verse como una diosa delante de él. Y qué decir de su rostro, ese que hacía que perdiera la cabeza cada vez que sus ojos grises se posesionaban en los mieles de ella. Al momento, volvió a colocar su cabeza en la misma posición al ver como la ex leona se giraba para verlo.

-¿Estas ocupado? – Pregunto Hermione viendo como el rubio se giraba a su llamado. Sin haberse percatado de que el rubio la admiraba.

-No, adelante – Le contesto regresando a su área de trabajo.

La ojimiel cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al escritorio de "su" jefe colocando los documentos sobre este. El platino solo la observaba sin agregar nada más. Hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Revise los estados de cuenta de todos los socios y los nuevos, y me percate de que me faltan uno – Le informo entregándole el folder al rubicundo.

Este la miraba severamente con una pierna sobre la otra y su codo recargado encima de los brazos de la silla. Hermione le correspondió a la mirada sin dejarse vencer. Draco suspiro y se enderezo para tomar el papel. Después, lo abrió revisando hoja por hoja para saber si la castaña estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Y cuál fue su sorpresa, que lo estaba haciendo excelente. Tenía que admitir que lo hacía mejor que él. Se coloco de pie dirigiéndose hacia el estante para sacar de ahí la hoja faltante. Regreso sobre sus pasos y lo coloco entre el folder color amarillo y se lo entrego a la ex Gryffindor.

-¿Lo reinscribo a la base de datos o ya está? – Le pregunto tomando el papel colocándolo a la altura de su cadera sin despegar sus ojos de los grises del ese condenado rubio.

-No, ya está hecho – Le aviso – Lo hice yo mismo ayer por la tarde – Dijo rodeando el escritorio y llegando al lugar del desastre. Se arrodillo para empezar a recogerlo.

Hermione se dio la media vuelta decidida a marcharse de ese lugar pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. Se quedo quieta por unos segundos, para después maldecirse interiormente. Se giro resignada regresando sobre sus pasos y dejando el folder sobre el escritorio del rubio. Imito al joven para ayudarlo para que terminara más pronto. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni ella lo sabía.

Draco dirigió sus ojos a la figura aun lado de él. La castaña prefirió no hablar, solo a ayudarlo. El rubio sonrió de lado pero no tan obvio para que la joven no la captara. De pronto, sus manos se rosaron haciendo que sus corazones se empezaran a acelerar, y no sabían porque. Hermione dirigió sus ojos al rostro del platino, quien ya la miraba. Prefirieron no decir nada al respecto. Después de unos minutos más, todo estaba de vuelta en su lugar. Ambos estaba, ya, de pie. Ahora sí, la castaña se giro para dirigirse hacia la salida. Pero, el rubio volvió a interrumpir su meta.

-Espera – Dijo Draco mirándola.

-¿Ahora qué? – Pregunto la ojimiel girándose. De nuevo.

El ex Slytherin tomo su saco y llego hasta el lugar de la castaña. Esta lo miro intrigada.

-Ven conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte – Finalizo saliendo de su oficina tomando a la castaña por el brazo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Abrió la puerta de ese extraño departamento haciendo que la intriga de la castaña creciera más. Draco le hizo una seña para que pasara al interior, y así lo hizo, después el rubio la imito. Estaba oscuro y al parecer deshabitado. Al momento se encendió la luz dejando a la vista de la ex leona un hermoso departamento decorado con acabados verdes y platas sin tardar en saber quién era el dueño. Todo mueble estaba muy bien limpiado y el piso, bajo la loseta, desprendía un olor a limpio. Se condujo hasta la pequeña sala dejando a tras al dueño del lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto Hermione girándose para ver al ex Slytherin, sin poder contener su nerviosismo, algo notado por el joven.

-Despreocúpate – Le dijo Draco conduciéndose hasta el pequeño bar para hacerse de una copa – No venimos a lo que tú crees – Decía abriendo una botella y sirviendo un trago en el interior del vaso.

Hermione observo como el líquido desapareció en el interior de su garganta. Después, el rubio coloco su vista en ella.

-¿Gustas? – Le pregunto cortésmente.

-No, gracias, yo…no bebo – Espeto la ojimiel – Ahora si me vas a decir que hacemos aquí – Dijo sin poderse contener - ¿Para qué me trajiste?

El ojigris se acerco hasta ella. Esta retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás. Esto él rubicundo lo noto, y…le encanto. Hermione bajo su mirada nerviosamente, el joven llego hasta ella y la apreso por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. La castaña no opuso resistencia porque sabía que nunca le ganaría. Draco sintió la gloria de nuevo al tener el perfecto cuerpo de la ex leona entre sus brazos. No se podía contralar…era más fuerte que el. Se apodero de la barbilla de la joven obligándola a mirarlo al rostro, esta obedeció pero con sus ojos fijos en el pecho del rubio.

-Mírame – Le ordeno fríamente.

Hermione se lamio sus labios secos para después acatar la orden del mismo demonio. Alzo sus ojos lentamente para colocarlos en los grises de él. Trago saliva al ver lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Su nerviosismo empezó a aumentar de más.

-Aquí es donde vivirás – Soltó de golpe el platino haciendo que la ex Gyrffindor abriera sus ojos de golpe.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – La castaña empezó a ejercer fuerza para zafarse de su agarre. Al mismo tiempo endurecía su expresión de rostro.

Draco curvo sus labios de nuevo mostrando esa sonrisa soberbia que lo caracterizaba.

-De que este es tu nuevo hogar, a partir de hoy – Le dijo utilizando más fuerza para evitar que se le escapara de las manos.

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna obligación de vivir aquí! – Le Grito enfriando su mirada que paso de cálida a fría en una milésima de segundo. Por un segundo llego a pensar que tal vez él…pero ya vio que se equivocó – Suéltame – Le ordeno.

-No, no te soltare – Remetió el ojigris - ¿Y sabes por qué? – Le pregunto mostrando su dentadura – Porque eres MIA y por lo tanto tendrás que obedecerme en todo, y si yo te ordeno que vivas aquí ¡lo harás! ¿Entendiste? – Le pregunto apretándola con fuerza.

-¡No, no! – Exclamo la castaña negando con su cabeza y soportando el dolor que empezaba a cortar su respiración - ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? – Le pregunto sintiendo como la respiración le faltaba.

-Porque es lo que te mereces, y escucha esto, a partir de ahora tu eres mi amante, te guste o no – Finalizo tomando a la castaña por la barbilla y apoderándose de sus labios.

Hermione sintió como le mundo se le vino abajo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Ella? ¿Amante de el estúpido hurón? ¿Acaso había algo peor? Y si…que lo había.

**Continuara….**

_Hola! Pues ¿Cómo la ven? Me estoy dando cuenta que este Draco es bipolar jeje. Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más que no me gusto para nada, pero tenía que escribirlo. Espero y no se hayan aburrido._

_¿Cómo ven? Aquí por fin Draco "nos" explico por qué se esa forma de ser con la castaña. Tiene miedo a enamorarse de nuevo. Y sabremos el porqué en unos capítulos más. Bien, Hermione estada dudando muy seriamente que es lo que en realidad siente por el rubio. Sera ¿Odio o…Amor? Eso también lo descubriremos más adelante._

_Y pido una enorme disculpa por hacer creer que sería una escena romántica que se transformo en una pesadilla. Pero, compréndanme. Draco no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana sienta lo que sienta por la castaña. Espero y las haya confundido, que ese era mi objetivo, jaja._

_Y sin aclaran nada más, me despido, como siempre esperando sus lindos comentarios. Que creo no recibiré mucho, jeje. Y dejo en claro,** actualizo todos los viernes, pero si tengo el capitulo listo más temprano no dudare en publicarlo ¿vale?. Adios.**_

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Betzacosta, Bess20, Ari, Adrikari, Sandybell Malfoy, memoriesofkagome, DiosaLuna, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Holly90 y Maryferhm:**_ ¡De nuevo muchas gracias! Espero y me apoyen con sus comentarios en este capitulo.


	9. No te quiero olvidar

Tomo lo primero que tuvo a su alcance. Creyó que ese ser de ojos grises intensos podría cambiar, pero se equivocó. Descubrió que el humano, si es que él lo era, que nacía con esa maldad que él se cargaba jamás, ¡jamás!, cambiaria en el transcurso de su miserable y condenada vida.

Después de lo que ese maldito le dijo no sabía cómo demonios había llegado a su casa, a mitad de la noche y en un estado de cólera que nunca imagino sentir. Se adentró a su casa dejando de lado todas sus cosas y sin hacer nada más, que subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta echa una furia y la azoto con fuerza sin importarle que pudiese despertar a su padre. Se deshizo de sus ropas, que el sucio dinero de Malfoy le habían comprado, y con rabia las hizo bola para abandonarlas por algún lugar de su alcoba. Se dirigió a paso veloz a su cuarto de baño entrando a su interior.

Y sin poderlo soportar más, soltó el llanto que había reprimido ante esos fríos ojos grises como la noche. Se sostuvo sobre el lavamanos para no caer al sentir como se debilitaba al soltar cada lágrima provocada por…él. No podía, creer aun, cuan tan malvada podía llegar a ser una persona; Una persona que lo tuvo todo en la vida como él. Lloraba sin cesar, no sabía hasta cuando su sufrimiento acabaría por matarla. Porque eso era lo que él deseaba hacer en ella, desaparecerla hasta el grado de que no quedara nada de su ser. Pero seguro así misma que no se dejaría vencer ¡Ni por él ni por nadie!

Pego su cuerpo contra la pared de su baño. Se fue resbalando por esta hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo con sus mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas saladas. Ejerció fuerza en sus puños para tranquilizarse, pero eso solo logro alterarla más. No sabía por qué demonios se mostraba nerviosa cuando sus ojos grises se posesionaban en los mieles de ella. No sabía por qué demonios el corazón se le saldría del pecho cada vez que rozaba su mano contra su bronceada piel. No sabía por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en el, en lo hermoso que era y se admiraba. Algo mal andaba en ella y no quería saber que era…por ahora.

Y sin poder evitarlo las escenas de la discusión se apoderaron de ella.

_FLASH BACK_

_Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho fornido del rubio apartándolo lejos de ella. Este no hizo nada para mantenerla junto a su cuerpo, rompió el agresivo beso que le proporciono a la castaña quien al alejarlo sintió como sus mejillas ardían al fuego vivió. Draco había ejercido tanta fuerza en sus manos marcándole sus dedos sobre ellas. Le clavo su mirada miel maldiciéndolo por los mil demonios ¿Ella? ¿Vivir en un departamento bajo las garras del mismo diablo? ¡Eso no lo permitiría! Ya le había causado dos grandes daños, uno más que el otro, y ahora no le provocaría el tercero. Por supuesto, el ex Slytherin no se quedo atrás y contraataco ejerciendo más maldad en su mirada._

_-¿Vivir, aquí? – Pregunto Hermione mas indignada de lo que ya estaba anteriormente._

_-Así como lo oyes – Contesto Draco sin despegar sus fríos ojos de los cálidos de la ex Gryffindor._

_-¿Estás loco? – Le pregunto la muchacha sintiendo como la respiración le fallaba - ¡Eso jamás! – Le grito al borde de la histeria – Primero acepte…- No sabía ni como mencionarlo -…revolcarme contigo para después trabajar para ti y ¿ahora? Ahora quieres que viva bajo tu custodia… Eso sí que no lo voy a hacer – Finalizo la castaña respirando profundamente._

_-No es si quieres o no – Dijo arrestándose como la serpiente que era para acechar a su presa. Hermione retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás – Lo vas a hacer porque ¡Yo! Lo digo, recuerda que me debes mucho dinero y por lo tanto tendrás que obedecerme en todo – Decía quedando milímetros de distancia del rostro de la joven – A las buenas o a las…malas… tú decides… - Finalizo arrinconando a la ojimiel sobre la pared. Esta al sentir como el camino termino, bajo su vista hacia el suelo para no ver más a ese ser maligno._

_Draco detallo los sedosos rizos de la joven muy bien acomodados. Su perfecto rostro solo iluminado con un leve maquillaje natural, y esa vestimenta que le sentaba de maravilla ¿Quién podía evitar caer en la tentación teniendo a una mujer de verdad bajo sus garras? Ni el mismo podía contra sí mismo. Pego su cuerpo completamente contra el de la ojimiel para evitar cualquier posibilidad de escapatoria alguna. Hermione sostuvo el aliento al sentir el calor del rubio encima de su piel, eso la empezaba a poner nerviosa. Ese traje de oficina le hacía verse como un dios, pero de la oscuridad. Trago saliva para relajarse, pero esto, solo logro alterarla más. Ese imbécil sabia como amansarla pero esta vez no lo permitiría. No entendía por qué demonios ese idiota provocaba todo eso en ella. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir como el platino acercaba sus labios peligrosamente colocándolos milímetros de distancia sobre su curvado cuello. Sintió como la cálida respiración de este erizo todo el vello de su piel respingando por ello. Draco sonrió de lado por la reacción de la castaña, y eso, empezaba a fascinarle._

_-No seas tonta, Granger – Espeto el ojigris tomando delicadamente la barbilla de la joven obligándolo a verlo. Esta obedeció alzando sus ojos miel colocándolos sobre el pálido rostro del rubio - Viviendo aquí, llena de lujos y cosas que toda mujer quiere, será como un sueño hecho realidad – Decía sin que la ojimiel pudiera creerlo ¿Acaso quería llenarla de lujos y no mantenerla como su esclava? Aun bajo el estatus de amante – Podrás viajar y tener todo el dinero que desees, pero solo con una condición…- Dijo clavando sus ojos grises en los mieles de la castaña. Esta no agrego nada – Que ningún hombre, escúchalo bien, ¡ningún hombre! Excepto yo, puede tocarte, acariciarte, besarte y…hacerte mía cuantas veces me dé la gana – finalizo rosando sus finos labios en los carmín de la ex leona._

_¿Había escuchado bien o sus oídos la traicionaron? Eso no tenía sentido. Tenerla bajo su techo privándola de ese tipo de cosas y tenerla solo para él no le agradaba en nada. Pero, ella misma se metió bajos las garras del diablo al ir ante él por dinero y sobre todo aceptar revolcarse con él como una prostituta._

_-No le encuentro sentido a tu "orden"- Hablo Hermione – Se supone que soy una sangre sucia y te doy asco… ¿Por qué pedirme esto? – Le pregunto confundida._

_-Por qué se me da la puta gana – Le contesto fríamente – Porque no soportaría que otro imbécil te tocara ni tan siquiera te mirara – Le dijo acariciando su bronceado cuello – Porque tu ahora me perteneces y por lo tanto nadie más te puede tener si no soy yo ¿entendiste?_

_Ahora entendía todo. Era "su" propiedad. Ella no era un objeto ni un trofeo para tener bajo su poder. Con rabia y asco empujo al rubio lejos de ella porque no soportaba tenerlo más junto a su cuerpo. Este no hizo nada para retenerla. Curvo sus labios como el egoísta que era._

_-¡He dicho que no y no lo voy hacer! – Grito Hermione emprendiendo camino fuera de ese asqueroso lugar. Pero no pudo llegar a su destino ya que unos brazos la tomaron por la espalda - ¡Suéltame! – Ordeno la ex leona con toda su furia._

_-Eres una estúpida – Insulto Draco al tope de su "paciencia" hacia la joven – Lo quise hacer por las buenas pero no cediste – Le dijo al oído – Ahora lo haremos por las malas – Espeto haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la joven temblara – Vendrás a vivir aquí bajos mis órdenes o…me deshago de tu padre como lo hice con esa estúpida comadreja – Fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_No supo de donde saco tanta fuerza pero se soltó del platino. En un acto rápido saco su varita empuñándola hacia el cuerpo del ex Slyhterin. Este no se lo esperaba pero aun así no se movió ni un milímetro de distancia para evitar el posible ataque de la castaña. Esta apretó sus labios reprimiendo sus lágrimas al recordar las palabras del mismo demonio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar al pelirrojo?_

_Draco la miraba soberbiamente endureciendo su expresión con una pizca de burla. Esa maldita no se atrevería ni a separa sus labios para amenazarlo. Pero…algo llamo su atención. Los ojos miel de la joven expresaban frialdad, una frialdad que jamás había visto en ella ¿tanto lo odiaba? Hasta la pregunta era estúpida ¡claro que lo odiaba! Y no tenía la mente tan grande para saber cuánto. Negó con su cabeza curvando sus labios para formar una sonrisa._

_-¡No vuelvas a mencionar a Ron! – Le susurro con sus dientes apretados al borde de las lagrimas. Luego encajo su varita sobre el fornido pecho del ojigris._

_Este sonrió aun más._

_-¿Y qué vas hacer si lo vuelvo hacer? – Le pregunto burlonamente - ¿matarme?_

_-Ganas no me faltan hijo de puta – Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para insultarlo._

_-Mide tus palabras, asquerosa inmunda – Escupió el rubio con asco – Entonces ¿Qué esperas? – Le dijo acercándose más hacia la joven pero la varita de esta no lo permitía – Mátame, solo estamos tu y yo, sería un crimen perfecto – Espeto sonriendo pero esta vez mostrando su blanca dentadura._

_-Tienes razón – Contesto la joven – Seria el crimen perfecto, pero…- Pauso bajando su arma colocándola a la altura de su cadera – Yo no soy una asesina como tu – Finalizo suspirando más calmada._

_El rubio serio su expresión de rostro demostrando nada de agrado por el comentario de la ex leona._

_-Tus palabras me tienes sin cuidado – Dijo quedando milímetros de distancia uno del otro. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus miradas se esparcían por el enorme departamento. Ninguno agregó nada por unos largos segundos de rotundo silencio._

_¿Tanto se odiaban?_

_-Así que ya sabes Granger – Advirtió Draco – Te instalas aquí mañana mismo o…yo voy por ti trayéndote a la fuerza – Finalizo robándole un beso fugaz a la castaña alejándose de ella para tomar su saco y salir de ahí._

_Después del corto beso la ojimiel ladeo su rostro para no verlo más. Solo escucho al momento que abrió la puerta y la cerro dejándola completamente sola. Con asco y rabia limpio sus labios con el dorso de su mano como tratando de borrar los labios imaginarios del rubio que aun seguían sobre los suyos._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Tienes que ser fuerte – Se decía así misma aun tumbada sobre el suelo – Ese maldito pagara cada una de las cosas que me hizo hacer y pasara – Dijo limpiando el rastro de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas – Lo juro – finalizo con sus pupilas dilatadas de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que solo el imbécil de Malfoy podía causarle.

_OoOOoOoOoOoooOOOoOoOoO_

Cerró la puerta de su recamara dando órdenes estrictas de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atreviera a interrumpirlo ya que deseaba estar solo para meditar ¿Meditar? ¿Sobre qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Se encamino hacia su cama empezando a deshacerse de su molesto traje, y es que a él eso de andar vestido de traje era insoportable. Deshizo el nudo de su corbata y la deposito sobre algún lugar desconocido de su enorme alcoba. Se saco de encima su chaleco y se desabotono su camisa blanca. Después se aflojo su cinturón y se lo quito dejándolo sobre el piso. Luego, le siguió con sus zapatos para después acercarse a la ventana que adornaba su recamara.

Observo como la luz de la luna brillaba a toda su intensidad. Esas estúpidas palabras no dejaban de resonar sobre su cabeza. Las escenas de la discusión contra la castaña se apoderaron de su mente. ¿Por qué demonios le pidió que se quedara en su departamento? Todas esas cosas que le dijo; Que le daría todo lo que cualquier mujer deseaba en la vida ropa, accesorio, joyas, viajes, dinero, todo eso le daría si ella se lo pidiera y ¡no sabía por qué demonios estaba dispuesto a dárselo! Pero aquí había un error; Ella no era como el resto de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama. La ex leona era diferente y para serse sincero especial.

Ejerció fuerza sobre sus puños sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido sobre el mundo mágico. Y más por decirle que ningún hombre que no fuera él podía tocarla ni siquiera rosarla o mirarla. Ella era suya, su propiedad, su territorio, su esclava y él su verdugo. No soportaría la idea de que ahora que la tenía solo para él, llegara alguien más y se la arrebatara. Primero tendrían que pasar por su cadáver antes de liberar a la ojimiel para que se fuera con el primero que pasara. ¡Eso jamás! Ya no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por ella; Si odio, obsesión o…prefería no seguir.

Pero de lo único que si estaba completamente seguro era que nunca dejaría que se le escapara de las manos. De eso se encargaría aun que su vida dependiera de ello. Se alejo de la ventana dirigiéndose a su cuarto de baño. Se adentro quitándose de encima el resto de su vestimenta para entrar bajo la regadera y tomar una larga ducha. Al sentir las gotas de agua resbalar por su encantador cuerpo, toda tensión desapareció de este liberándolo por completo. Recargo sus brazos sobre la fina loseta con su cabeza y vista fija al suelo solo observando como el líquido cristalino desaparecía por la coladera. Esa maldita se estaba metiendo cada segundo más en él, y eso le aterraba. Ya una vez lo hirieron y se juro por los mil demonios que eso jamás se volvería a repetir. Ese día comprendió que el amor no se había inventado para personas como…Él. Y también comprendió que pasaría el resto de su miserable vida vagando de mujer en mujer pero ninguna logra tener eso que tanto celaba; Su amor. Aun que se mostrara frio, indiferente, déspota, egoísta…en pocas palabras; Un cabrón de primera, nunca dejaría que las demás personas descubrieran su lado frágil y vulnerable ante la vida…_El amor._

Impacto su puño cerrado contra la fría loseta color verde. Debido a la fuerza que utilizó logro partirla en dos partes y él lastimarse sus nudillos, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento. Ya no quería seguir pensando en…Ella. Cerro el grifo de la regadera para salir de ahí, tomo su toalla y se seco todo el cuerpo. Salió del baño para dirigirse a su enorme armario. Después de unos minutos se encontraba vestido con un pantalón pijama y sin nada sobre su abdomen. Le gustaba dormir cómodo.

¿Y ahora que hacia?

Recordó que tenía que buscar en su alcoba unas copias de unos contratos que la castaña le había pedido ese mismo día. Pero…no recordaba donde los había colocado. Entonces una pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, giro su vista y observo un ropero enorme situado en una esquina de su habitación. Lo coloco ahí por lo mismo, para guardar cosas y papeles confidenciales de su empresa. Llego hasta el y lo abrió buscando con su mirada su objetivo. Adentro sus manos para sacar todo lo que estaba escondido, después de unos largos minutos de intensa búsqueda (N/A: Y digo intensa porque eso al rubio le desagradaba por completo) los encontró en una folder maltratado y viejo. Sello de nuevo el objeto regresando sobre sus pasos para llegar a su cama.

Tomo asiento sobre esta al mismo tiempo que abría el folder cuidadosamente. Sin prevenirlo una especie de hoja pequeña cayó sobre sus pies llamando su atención. Dejo de lado su deber y se inclino estirando su brazo para tomarlo. No obstante, lo acerco a su vista sosteniendo el aliento al ver lo que era. Era una fotografía movible, en ella se podía apreciar a una joven pareja felizmente para quien la viese. Un rubio ojigris que deslumbraba con su radiante sonrisa y a una joven de tez blanca y cabello largo hasta la cintura color negro. Sus ojos eran chocolates y su mirada cálida, y relajante. Cuando él se miraba atreves de ellos podía sentir el sentimiento de…amor.

La fotografía fue tomada una tarde de invierno sobre los enormes jardines de, ahora, su mansión. Los dos se encontraban abrazados por la cintura viendo hacia la cámara sin poder evitar su felicidad de estar juntos. Recordó ese día.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Sabes que a mí las fotografías no me gustan – Espeto un rubio vestido con su elegante túnica de terciopelo con guantes cubriendo sus manos y la bufanda de su casa. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrado a usarlo._

_-Draco, por favor – Suplico una joven enredando sus brazos sobre el cuello de su novio mientras acercaba su rostro dejándolo milímetros de distancia del de el ojigris._

_El rubio odiaba que hiciera eso porque sabía que con eso no le podía decir que no. La chica sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca penetrando sus ojos chocolates en los grises de su amado. Acerco su nariz pegándola con la fina de Draco, este le sonrió aprobando su capricho._

_-Está bien – Bufo derrotado (N/A: ¿Se imaginan a este Draco romántico? ¡Yo sí y quiero uno!)_

_-Gracias, amor – Dijo la muchacha dándole un beso corto en los labios. Después se separaron, al momento lo tomo por la mano para conducirlo a un lugar para el fondo de la foto._

_Draco se dejo guiar. Esa mujer era todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear. Era cariñosa, amable, hermosa y muy inteligente. El día que la conoció no le prestó mucha atención por que apostaba a que era igual que su prima; Astoria. Pero no, con el paso del tiempo supo que era diferente y eso lo atrapo por completo. Después de varios meses de amistad llego el amor en los dos. Paso los días más felices al lado de ella, cuando estaba en el colegio solo quería que las vacaciones llegaran para estar junto a ella ya que esta estudiaba en la academia Beauxbatons. Y para su desgracia, era una mortifaga igual a él._

_-Aquí está bien – Indico la joven abrazando al rubio por la cintura. Este la imito – Apresúrate Isabella – Le ordenó a su hermana menor para que tomara la foto._

_-Está bien, Sonrían – Espeto la niña colocando el lente sobre su ojo izquierdo para capturar la imagen._

_Los dos jóvenes sonrieron al momento que el flash apareció._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Su mirada se encontraba aun fija sobre esa vieja fotografía que jamás imagino volver a encontrar. La extrañaba…y eso era lo que más lo enfurecía. Se juro a si mismo olvidarla, y lo logro, pero desde que la sangre sucia se presento ante él esa tarde de otoño la vio reflejada en ella. Como si ella nunca se hubiera ido. Sin poderlo evitar arrugo la pequeña fotografía ejerciendo la mayor fuerza posible para hacerla desaparecer.

-Ya deja de pensar en ella – Se regañaba a sí mismo al momento que abrió su puño y dejo caer el papel arrugado sobre sus pies.

No obstante, se coloco de pie caminando hacia la ventana, de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza borrando todos esos recuerdos. Y sabiendo que a cada día que pasara junto a la ojimiel, solo seria para tentarlo y hacerlo caer en sus redes. Y eso…le empezaba a dar miedo.

_OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOOooooOOo_

Camino hacia el jardín buscando a su más grande amor. Le daba gracias a la vida por habérselo obsequiado, un regalo que fue el mejor de su vida.

Después de un arduo trabajo como el jefe del departamento de aurores en el ministerio solo quería llegar a su casa para abrazar a su hijo y…esposa. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a que esta última jamás lo recibiera como él quería. Pero no le afectaba en mucho, porque tenía a James a su lado. Cruzo el umbral para arribar sobre el jardín pero la aguda voz de una mujer lo hizo detener, y girar la verla.

-Harry, querido – Llamo Molly Weasley llegando hasta el azabache para saludarlo.

-Señora Weasley – Contesto el ojiverde tomando a la señora por las manos y depositando un tierno beso sobre su mequilla izquierda. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo en forma de agradecimiento por estar pendiente a James y cuidarlo durante su estancia en el ministerio.

-Te esperamos más tarde – Confeso la pelirroja mayor correspondiéndole al saludo - ¿Problemas en el trabajo? – Pregunto preocupada.

-No, claro que no – Contesto el niño que vivió sonriendo nerviosamente – Es solo que me apresure a terminar mi trabajo antes de tiempo para poder estar más tiempo con James – Le informo rascándose su cabeza.

-Oh, qué bueno – Dijo Molly sonriendo por hacer suposiciones estúpidas.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? – Le preguntó el padre ansioso por ver a su hijo.

-En el jardín jugando con Jade – Contesto empezando a caminar tras de Harry, quien al oír las primeras palabras de la señora una sonrisa se ilumino sobre su rostro emprendiendo camino para poderlo tocar y besar.

Al llegar al centro del enorme jardín que poseía su mansión pudo observar a su hijo sobre los brazos de su nana. Decidió detallarlo y admirarlo por unos determinados minutos. Se miraba hermosísimo sonriendo al ver como la joven niñera le hacía gestos graciosos. Aun no comprendía porque Ginevra lo había rechazado al nacer. Pero para eso lo tenía a él, su padre. El niño a punto de cumplir un año de vida era la viva imagen del moreno cuando tenía su edad, pero sus ojos eran azules como los de su madre. Poseía la misma mirada de Ron y eso en parte le agradaba así ya no lo extrañaría tanto. Pero claro, nadie se comparaba con la personalidad del que era y será por siempre su mejor amigo. El pequeño castaño lucia una cabellera un poco larga a lo que se supone los varones tenía que tenerlo, pero eso no importaba era un bebe todavía.

James soltaba unas carcajadas haciendo que el jardín se inundara de ellas. De pronto algo o, mejor dicho, alguien se apodero de su atención. Giro sus pequeños ojos azules al living de la puerta observando justo debajo de ella a su más grande amor; Su padre. Rápidamente ejerció fuerza para zafarse de los brazos de su niñera. Esta entendió rápidamente su mensaje y lo deposito sobre el césped.

-James te tiene un sorpresa, hijo – Hablo Molly dándole la señal a Jade para que dejara al niño caminar por si solo ya que estaba aprendiendo a dar sus primero pasos.

Harry no digo nada solo se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su más grande amor.

-Vamos, cariño, muéstrale a papá que ya puedes caminar – Le decía Jade dándole ánimos al pequeño para que se encaminara hasta el dueño de la Mansión.

El pequeñín sonreía como pareciéndole la escena más graciosa del mundo (N/A: Amo a los niños a esas edad, de todo se ríen).

-Ven, James, tú puedes – Alentaba Harry estirándole sus brazos para que se sintiera mas confiado en su acto.

James al ver los brazos de su padre llamándolo no espero ni un segundo más y se encamino hacia el ojiverde. Este amplio mas su sonrisa al ver como su hijo empezaba a caminar por sí solo. El pequeño se ladeo aun si poderse sostener al cien por ciento, Harry se iba a enderezar para correr a auxiliarlo y salvarlo de un golpe seguro cuando su suegra la detuvo en el mismo lugar.

-Quieto – Le ordeno sin despegar sus ojos azules de la pequeña figurita de su nieto.

El ex Gryffindor iba a protestar cuando vio como su hijo se equilibraba volviendo al juego. Suspiro aliviado y amplió mas su sonrisa. Al segundo, James llego hasta su objetivo y este lo capturo entre sus brazos colocándose de pie junto con su hijo.

-Mi bebe, lo lograste – Felicito Harry dándole pequeños besitos sobre su rostro. El niño solo soltaba carcajadas al sentir cosquillas causadas por los labios del moreno.

-¿Ves? Tienes que empezar a dejarlo andar solo – Espeto Molly acariciando la rosadita mejilla de su nieto.

-Pero…no quiero que se golpee – Confeso el niño que vivió temeroso.

-Vamos – Exclamo la madre de Ginny – Ese es el punto; Dejar que se caigan para después levantarse por sí solos, si lo sobreproteges nunca podrá salir al mundo seguro de sí mismo – Relato como la experta que era.

Harry dirigió sus ojos verdes a su hijo quien jugaba con sus lentes. Ni se percato del momento en que el pequeño se los quito, pero no importaba. Lo beso por última vez en el momento, porque de la noche faltaban muchos más. De pronto, la joven niñera se acerco hasta el joven.

-Bien, es hora de un baño, James – Informo la joven rubia mirando al pequeño. Este le sonrió traviesamente.

El ojiverde le entrego al pequeño a su niñera y esta emprendió camino hacia el interior de su mansión. Solo quedaron él y la señora Weasley. La cual aprovecho para hablar con su yerno.

-Hijo…- Espeto la pelirroja mayor viendo al moreno. Este la encaro correspondiéndole a su mirada – Quiero que sepas que hace unas horas fui a ver como esta Ginny – Dijo haciendo que el corazón del azabache se acelerara – Se que te enfadaras conmigo por lo que te voy a decir, y reconozco que fui una estúpida – decía haciendo que Harry tensara su mandíbula.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Esta ella bien? – Le pregunto pensando primero que nada en su esposa.

-Bien, bien, no – Le contesto – Pero ese no es punto. Lo que paso es que se me ocurrió llevarle a James – El moreno comprendía por donde iba – Y pues, se me ocurrió dejarlo unos minutos con ella para ver si así podía llegar a sentir…amor por su propio hijo pero me equivoque.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Le preguntó tomándola por los hombros.

-Yo…- Suspiro – Regrese en menos de tres minutos y encontré a James llorando, y…Ginny estaba a punto de golpearlo – Finalizo sintiéndose un tonta por lo que había hecho.

El ex león no agrego nada más, se alejo de su suegra adentrándose al interior de su casa. Eso no se quedaría así, ya le había pasado muchas cosas por alto a la pelirroja pero esta vez no será así. Molly lo siguió temerosa de lo que el moreno pudiera hacer contra su hija, y la verdad, estaba en todo su derecho. Harry subió los primeros peldaños de la escalera cuando la pelirroja mayor lo detuvo.

-Harry, por favor…- Pero este la interrumpió fúrico.

-No, señora – Dijo amordazándose sus labios – Ya le he aguantado muchas cosas a su hija, pero esta no va hacer igual – Decía ardiendo en rabia – Y este vez me va a oír – finalizo emprendiendo de nuevo su camino.

Molly no se opuso más.

_O_

Abrió la puerta de su antigua recamara, hacía ya un año que no dormía dentro de ella porque Ginny se lo pidió de favor argumentando que quería estar sola. Y así se quedaría si seguía en ese estúpido plan. Al entrar al interior busco con su mirada a la pelirroja pero no la encontró ni sobre la cama, donde acostumbraba estar, ni en otro lugar. Cerró la puerta encendiendo la luz para poder ver algo, ya que estaba a completa oscuridad. Logro ver como unos rayos de luz se escapaban por la rendija que quedaba bajo la puerta del baño. Se aproximo hasta ella decidido abrir la puerta sin la autorización de la ex leona.

Pero antes de lograr su objetivo esta fue abierta primero por la persona que se encontraba en el interior. Se quedo mudo al ver a su esposa de pie después de casi un año sin hablar, ni verse. Esta se quedo pasmada en el mismo lugar sin expresar alegría, confusión o tan siquiera odio al verlo delante de ella. Harry curvo sus labios alegrado de verla un poco mejor, físicamente, porque interiormente seguía igual. Ginny rodo sus ojos exasperada al tener a "su" esposo dentro de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto cómo…fastidiada de verlo. Después paso por un lado de él para llegar a su cama.

El ojiverde noto la frialdad e indiferencia de su esposa hacia él y eso le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se giro para ver como esta tomaba asiento sobre su cama lista para volverse a hundir bajos las sabanas, pero el moreno no lo permitió.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo – Le indico tomando asiento sobre los pies de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que capturaba sus manos entre las suyas evitando que se colocara las sabanas encima de ella.

Ginny sintió un piquete sobre su pecho al sentir por primera vez en un año la cálida piel de su marido. Al moreno le pasó exactamente lo mismo, era como haber tocado el cielo. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos largos segundos tratando de descifrar el sentimiento que escondían detrás de sus ojos. Harry le sonrió tiernamente indicándole que estaba feliz de poder estar de nuevo junto a ella, aun que tan solo fueran unos minutos. Ginevra le correspondió de igual modo, pero sin sentimiento alguno. Entonces, el ojiverde comprendió que seguía igual que siempre. Alejo sus manos se las pecosas de su esposa colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto Ginny colocándose de pie para quedar cerca del moreno sabiendo de lo que le quería hablar o reclamar que era lo más lógico.

-Ginny, creo que ya es tiempo de que me dejes en claro lo que quieres hacer – Espeto Harry fijando su vista esmerada sobre el suelo.

-¿Hacer qué? – Le pregunto haciendo que el moreno se saliera de sus cabales.

-¡De nosotros! – Le grito girándose para verla directamente a sus ojos azules – De James, TU hijo – Le enfatizo – De tu vida…- Susurro suspirando cansado de todo el teatro que formaba la joven.

-No hay nada que hacer…- Soltó de golpe indiferente a las palabras de su esposo.

-¿Esas segura de lo que dices? – Le pregunto quedando milímetros de distancia del perfecto cuerpo de su mujer, y eso que ya era madre – Quieres que James y yo nos alejemos de ti, para que tú puedas seguir lamentándote por el resto de tu vida por alguien que ya no va a regresar jamás – Sintió como su mejilla ardió al momento que la pelirroja lo abofeteo fuertemente, pero no la soltó.

La ex leona reprimió fuertemente sus lágrimas para que estas nos lograran salir por sus ojos azules.

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso! – Le recrimino al sentir como unas lágrimas se lograron escapar de sus lagrimales.

-Lo voy a decir las veces que sea necesario – Contesto fríamente el ojiverde – Entiéndelo, Ron ya no volverá. Déjalo descansar en paz y vive tu vida ya que tu si lo estas – Decía acercando sus labios a los carmín de su esposa – Sal de esta maldita celda, haya afuera todos esperan por ti, James espera por ti…yo espero por ti…Por favor, no me hagas sufrir mas – Susurro intentando capturar los labios de su mujer entre los suyos pero esta se lo impidió.

-No puedo – Dijo ladeando su rostro indiferente. Luego se soltó de su agarre y se alejo de él.

-¡¿Cómo demonios no puedes? – Le grito llegando a su límite. Después la tomo por el brazo ejerciendo fuerza sin querer, pero no se podía controlar.

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas! – Grito Ginny zafándose del agarre.

-¡Ginevra, por favor, ya basta de todo esto! – Exclamo el ojiverde – James…- Pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-James, James, James – Repitió fastidiada de ese niño – Es lo único que te importa, además a mi ese mocoso me tiene sin cuidado – Esto hizo que Harry no lo soportara mas.

La tomo del brazo de nuevo girándola bruscamente hacia él. Esta no se lo espera, se atemorizo al ver como el moreno estaba a punto de golpearla. Harry estaba con el brazo en el aire listo para cometer una locura, de la cual segundos más tarde se arrepintió. Ginny lo enfrento con su mirada indiferente y eso hizo que el niño que vivió reaccionara.

-¡Vamos ¿Qué esperas? – Alentó la pelirroja - ¡Pégame, que ya estoy harta de ti y ese maldito niño que no merece estar aquí! – Decía zafándose de nuevo del agarre de su marido.

-No vale la pena – finalizo Harry pasando por un lado de su mujer para salir de ahí.

Ginevra no agregó nada mas antes de sentir como el moreno salía dejándola completamente sola. Y ya estando así, soltó el llanto que tenía reprimido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Regreso a su cama tomando la fotografía que poseía su buro. Acaricio la imagen de su hermano haciendo que unas lágrimas cayeran sobre el vidrio que protegía la imagen. Se tumbo sobre el suelo con el retrato entre sus brazos.

-Te extraño mucho, hermano – Finalizo sabiendo que todo lo que estaba haciendo con Harry y su hijo estaba mal, pero era más fuerte que ella.

**Continuara…**

_¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, sufrí un pequeño inconveniente por eso no pude actualizar la fecha prometida, pero lo bueno es que estoy aquí ¿no?_

_Bien, repasemos el capitulo; Súper duro lo que Draco le pidió a la castaña, privándola de todas esas cosas con tal de que darle todo lo que quisiera, raro ¿No? Pero despreocúpense, el rubio aun no siente nada por nuestra protagonista, excepto odio jeje. Sé que a lo mejor confundo muchos los sentimientos y eso es lo que quiero lograr, por eso le pido paciencia._

_Por fin Draco recordó a esa mujer misteriosa, que ya leyeron no es Luna. Más adelante se irá aclarando este asunto que le hace tanto daño a nuestro adorado Draco, por eso teme enamorarse._

_Y que fuerte lo de Harry y Ginny. Quiero que quede algo en claro; Ginny rechaza a su hijo por que aun está dolida por la muerte de su hermano, es prisionera del pasado que no quiere dejar ir. Pero, dentro de poco la obligare a que agarre la onda, jeje._

_Bien, sin más que decir me despido. Y otra vez DISCULPENME por haberla hecho desesperar tanto._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Adrikari, Bess20, giselmalfoy, Holly90, pEqUe, Cibel05, maryferhm, Sailor mercuri o Neptune, Lunatica 88, Serena Princesita Hale, Burbujita Malfoy, Zareth Malfoy, DiosaLuna, Ari y Talerop:**_ _¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS DE CORAZON! LAS AMO Y ESPERO EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO._

**Crysthy Granger:**_ ¡TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON!_


	10. Presos de una pasión prohibida

Su mirada se encontraba perdida sobre un lugar fijo de la sala de su casa. No pudo pegar ojo toda la noche, a pesar de no volverlo hacerlo hacia más de tres años, esta vez no fue la excepción. Los pocos rayos visibles del amanecer iluminaban su rostro bronceado haciendo que entre cerrara sus ojos debido a esto. Estaba situada sobre el enorme sofá, abrazando sus piernas y entre sus manos una taza de café bien cargado. Tenía la mente en blanco, sin querer recordar la noche anterior, aun no se explicaba cómo demonios había llegado a su casa en ese estado de cólera, con su sangre hirviendo de rabia y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Suspiro por enésima vez en toda la madrugada. Ese demonio de ojos grises acabaría por volverla loca en cualquier descuido que tuviese. ¿Por qué fregados pedirles todas esas cosas? Ya no sabía qué pesar, porque si lo seguía haciendo acabaría inventándose cosas de las cuales después se arrepentiría. Tomo un sorbo de su taza sintiendo el, ahora frio, liquido atravesar su garganta, después saboreo fijando su vista atreves de su ventana. Observo cómo la gente de su vecindario, la mayoría adulta, se ejercitaba alrededor del gran parque central. Recordaba como su madre hacia lo mismo junto con ella, durante sus vacaciones de verano antes de descubrir que era media bruja, su progenitora la levantaba muy temprano por las mañanas para llevarla consigo al parque. Aun que le fastidiaba en su momento, ¿Y a quien no?, ahora lo adoraba con toda su alma. La extrañaba muchísimo, pero se prometió a si misma ser fuerte por su padre.

Bajo su vista colocándola sobre sus piernas, padre, ahora recordaba cómo le iba a decir a este sobre su mudanza. Sabía que con el rubio no se jugaba, y si no hacia la voluntad de él, estaba segura que cumpliría su palabra. ¡Lo odiaba cada día mas que pasaba junto a su lado! Pero…había veces que no sentía nada por él, ni odio ni otro sentimiento más. No se explicaba porque demonios habían ocasiones en las que no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de su presencia y muchos menos dejar de pensar en su persona. ¡Era frustrante! Tomo el ultimo sobro de su taza para no pesar más en…él.

Pero fue inevitable. Era como si él leyera sus pensamientos e hiciera algo para no dejar que lo hiciera. Sintió un leve dolor en el área de su hombro y cuello llevándose rápidamente su mano izquierda sobre ella. Entonces fue cuando las imágenes de la noche que Draco Malfoy la hizo suya se apoderaron de su mente, ya que sintió la cicatriz que dejo al morderle esa zona.

_-Esto es para que sepas que ahora eres mía – Informo lamiendo la sangre de una inmunda – Y cuando lo estés haciendo con otro siempre te acuerdes de mí…sangre sucia –_

Sacudió su cabeza reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Se juro jamás volver a soltar una lágrima, tan siquiera una lagrima más por ese infeliz. Dejo de lado su taza recordando a cierto azabache ojiverde que extrañaba con todo su ser. Fue una estúpida al alejarlo de su lado a raíz de la muerte de…Ron, pero es que…! No sabía qué demonios estaba pensando en ese momento!

-Hermione… - Nombro Stuart extrañado de ver a su hija en plena madrugada y en su día de descanso. Rodo la silla con sus manos para poder llegar hasta ella.

-Papá – Pronuncio la castaña girando su cabeza para mirarlo al momento que se colocaba de pie y llegaba hasta él - ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Le preguntó besándole la mejilla como de costumbre.

-Bien…pero ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas y en tu día de descanso? – Le preguntó fijando su mirada miel en la misma de su hija.

-Bueno…este…recordé que tengo que salir muy temprano a hacer unas compras y además, no pude dormir bien – Le explico sonando lo más natural que pudo - ¿Tienes hambre? – Dijo sonriéndole.

-Un poco – Contesto el Señor Granger aun mas extrañado. Para empezar su hija no era para nada mañanera y mucho menos para ir de compras. Eso a ella no le gustaba desde que estaba en la primaria, pero a lo mejor ahora que ya era todo una señorita cambio de gustos.

-Preparar el desayuno – Espeto caminado hacia el interior de la cocina llegando hasta el refrigerados sacando de su interior los ingredientes que utilizaría para hacer el desayuno.

El castaño no agrego nada más. Después de unos minutos más preparando la comida, por un descuido de Hermione, un blanquillo cayó sobre los pies de la castaña maldiciendo al momento. Su nerviosismo no la dejaba tranquila y su despiste la atormentaba cada segundo.

-Demonios – Maldijo por debajo la joven tomando un trapo para limpiar el desastre.

-Bien…ahora mismo me dirás lo que te traes – Exigió Stuart llegando hasta su primogénita – Desde hace rato te veo pálida y nerviosa… ¿Quieres decirme lago?

Hermione limpiaba sin decir nada. Hasta eso no podía hacer bien. ¿Cómo le explicaba sin que su padre se enojara? Después de terminar su deber se coloco de pie y camino hacia el lava trastes. Su padre seguía esperando respuesta.

-Hermione…- Llamo de nuevo regresando al tema.

-No sé de qué me hablas – Contesto la ex leona girándose para encararlo – Estoy perfectamente bien y no me traigo nada – Decía evitándolo regresando a la estufa para terminar el desayuno.

-Te conozco y sé que quieres decirme algo – Espeto el Señor Granger – Puedes confiar en mí, vamos, dímelo – Pidió queriendo saber los problemas de su hija.

Entonces la ex Gryffindor se dio por vencida. Dejo de lado el sartén, ya con el desayuno listo, y luego se dio media vuelta para encarar de nuevo a su padre. Decidió tomar asiento sobre el comedor para no tambalearse por lo nerviosa que estaba. Ya ni un examen del colegio la puso en ese estado como las palabras que le diría a continuación a su progenitor.

-Bien…tu ganas – Dijo resignada al saber que a su padre no le podría ganar jamás. Suspiro mordiéndose su labio inferior – Tengo que mudarme a Londres Mágico – Soltó de golpe esperando la reacción de su señor padre.

Este no digo nada, solo bajo su mirada. Hermione lo miro sin expresión alguna ¿Dónde estaban los gritos, regaños, reclamos lo que sea? Pero nada de esto llego. Solo se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Papá…no vas a decir nada – Dijo la castaña un poco decepcionada por no recibir nada por parte de su padre.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Ya eres todo una mujer y tienes derecho hacer tu vida lejos de un lisiado como yo – Dijo insultándose a sí mismo.

-No, papi, no digas eso, es solo que con mi trabajo – Dijo tomándolo por las mejillas y al momento este la interrumpió.

-Lo sé….vamos…despreocúpate, si cuide de ti cuando eras una niña en este estado que no me pueda cuidar yo solo ¿No crees? – Le pregunto sonriendo – No me subestimes, Jane – Finalizo sintiendo los labios de su hija sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias, papá – Contesto Hermione suspirando por dentro al saber que este no le pidió explicación alguna – Prometo visitarte cada fin de semana – Finalizo enredando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Stuart.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOOO_

-Draco, hijo, llegue a creer que no vendrías – Espeto el Señor Greengrass extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

Draco Malfoy hacia acto de presencia en la cena de festejo numero veinte en honor a Astoria Greengrass. Como siempre, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa saludo a su socio mayoritario de su empresa. Apenas había pisado lugar segundos atrás y ya deseaba salir de ahí, y es que, Astoria no le caía para nada bien. Solo acepto asistir por cortesía no por interés. Hubiese preferido mil veces pasar la noche con cualquier otra chica mas o…Granger. Esta última le empezaba a gustar.

-Se lo dije, soy hombre de palabra – Contesto el rubio estrechando la mano pálida de su compañero de trabajo – Y lo que yo prometo, lo cumplo – Si como no…

-Adelante, no te quedes ahí – Pidió el señor pelinegro conduciendo a su socio al interior del festejo. Este solo se dejo guiar con "amabilidad". Llegaron hasta unas personas que el señor presentaría al ojigris – Bueno…señores…- Hablo llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Este muchacho es Draco Malfoy, el joven que les platique y que tiene mi dinero muy bien resguardado – Presumió dándole unos golpecitos al pecho del ex Slytherin. Este solo sonrió.

-Bruno me ha hablado muy bien de ti y tus inversiones, muchacho – Hablo uno de ellos, vestido elegantemente y con una copa de vino sobre su mano izquierda – Me ha convencido de asociarme contigo – Dijo sonriéndole - ¿Me aseguras que mi dinero estará muy bien en tus manos? – Le pregunto haciendo que el resto pusiera sus ojos sobre la figura fornida del rubio.

-No es por presumir, pero así será – Contestó Draco sonriéndole con seguridad y seriedad a la vez.

-Thomas Nott – Se presento el señor extendiendo su mano hacia el joven.

-Un gusto, Señor Nott – Estrecho la mano del próximo nuevo socio.

-Me daré una vuelta por tu empresa el próximo mes para firmar acuerdos y contratos ¿estamos? – Pregunto bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

-Lo estaré esperando – Finalizo Draco aceptando una copa de vino que le ofreció el señor Greengrass.

-Entonces, brindemos por el próximo negocio – Exclamo Bruno Greengrass alzando su copa. El resto lo imito sin tiritar.

_O_

Necesitaba aire fresco y por eso salió a la terraza para tomarlo. Ese señor acabaría por asfixiarlo en cualquier descuido. Observo la luz de la luna a su máxima capacidad, igual que aquel día que tomo a la castaña y la hizo suya bajo su cuerpo. No sabía por qué demonios no podía borrar esas imágenes y ese cuerpo tan perfecto de su mente. A pesar de haber tenido demasiados encuentros íntimos con otras mujeres, estas no lograban borrar y mucho menos igualar a la ex leona en ese modo. Nunca imagino que la ojimiel se llegara a impregnar de esa forma sobre su cabeza y mente desde el día que la desvirginó siendo él, el primer hombre en su vida. Y así seguirá siendo hasta el resto de su miserable vida, de eso se encargaba él.

No encontraba explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Demonios si la había y se llama obsesión! Obsesión de tenerla bajo su poder, obsesión de tenerla bajo su cuerpo, bajo su odio, bajo…su dominio rotundo. Esa estúpida estaba logrando que sintiera cosas que jamás llego a sentir por la mujer que ocupo su corazón en tiempo pasado. Cuando la miraba fijamente, podía admirar su belleza natural, su sencillez, su amabilidad, su ternura, su delicadeza…! Maldita sea! Se maldijo el rubio deshaciéndose de su copa estrellándola sobre la fina pared de ladrillo.

Se llevo sus manos a su rostro tratando de liberarlo de tanta tensión causada solo por una persona; Hermione Granger. Pronto definiría que es lo que sentía exactamente por ella, ahora que la tendría viviendo bajo su territorio sabría que es lo que causaba ella en él. ¿Por qué sabia que la ex leona obedecería sus ordenes? Porque lo conocía y sabía que si no lo hacía por su cuenta, él iría por ella se encuentre donde se encuentre y la traería arrastras si era necesario. Alzo su rostro hacia el cielo negro suspirando para dejar de pensar en ella, ¡pero no podía!

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y confusiones.

-Draco… - Nombro una chillona voz detrás de él.

Este rodo sus ojos exasperado al saber de quién se trataba. Mostrando su mejor sonrisa fingida se giro para verla. Se percato del mini vestido color blanco que utilizaba, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y eso siempre la caracterizo en los bailes de Navidad que se efectuaban en las épocas de colegio. Su rubio cabello hasta la cintura y rizado hacia que sus ojos azul zafiro resaltaran a primera vista. En pocas palabras era una diosa, pero eso no le quitaba lo fácil y zorra que llegaba a ser con tal de tener a un hombre bajo sus sabanas.

Lástima que con él esos encantos no funcionaban para nada. Nadie se comparaba con Herm…! Pero qué demonios estaba a punto de pronunciar su mente! Sacudió su cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos impuros pensamientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Astoria al ver al ojigris un poco ido del lugar.

-Perfectamente – Contesto indiferente – Por cierto, Felicidades por tu cumpleaños – Espeto Draco extendiéndole su mano para felicitarla.

Esta aprovecho el momento y la ocasión para abalanzarse sobre los brazos del ex Slytherin abrazándolo al acto. Draco no pudo evitarlo y con un gesto de fastidio le correspondió ¿Ya que hacia?

-Gracias…- Contesto la rubia rodeando el cuello del chico entre sus brazos para después acercar sus labios para fusionarlos con los finos del rubicundo.

-De nada – Espeto secamente desviando su rostro antes de que los labios de Astoria rozaran los suyos, así que deposito el beso sobre su mejilla. Esto para la joven fue doloroso ¿Qué nunca seria suficiente mujer para él? – Bueno…si me disculpas tengo que irme – Confeso deshaciendo el abrazo de la rubia y alejándola de su cuerpo – Espero y te la sigas pasando bien en esta velada a tu honor – Finalizo pasando por un lado de la delgada figura rubia.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? – Le pregunto la ojiazul deteniendo al joven por un brazo antes de que se le escapara de las manos - ¿Nunca me verás como la mujer que soy? – Dijo clavándole su mirada en la griseada del platino.

-Por favor, no empieces de nuevo – Expreso Draco exasperado zafándose bruscamente del agarre por parte de la ex Slytherin. Estaba dispuesto a irse sin decir nada mas, pero como siempre, la estúpida esa hablando de mas.

-Yo te amo, y puedo hacerlo igual o MÁS que la estúpida de mi prima – Dijo haciendo que el joven se detuviera en seco con su expresión indiferente y sus puños cerrados ejerciendo toda la fuerza posible en ellos.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tan siquiera mencionarla en SU presencia? Se giro rápidamente regresado sobre sus pasos hecho una furia por las palabras de la rubia. La tomo por los brazos ejerciendo la mayor fuerza posible para lastimarla, Si, lastimarla que es lo menos que se merece. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su rostro enrojecido por la ira, y rabia de haber hecho que la recordara.

-¡Escúchame, estúpida! – Espeto Draco con los dientes apretados y susurrante - ¡Pero bien! – Grito sacudiendo el delgado cuerpo de la ojiazul - ¡Jamás en tu miserable vida vuelvas a mencionarla en MI presencia! ¡Jamás! – Finalizo soltando a la joven bruscamente.

Astoria reprimió sus lágrimas una vez más. Abrazo sus brazos con sus manos para calmar el dolor que le ocasiono el hombre que amaba y por el cual no descansaría hasta tenerlo, y si se pudiera atarlo a ella de por vida.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Abrió la puerta sin autorización. La vio sentada sobre el sofá cerca de la ventana con su mirada perdida y su rostro inexpresivo. Anoche estuvo a punto de cometer una locura irremediable, pero se percato a tiempo de ello. Cerró el cuadro de madera llamando la atención de su esposa. Esta dirigió su mirada hacia la figura de su marido, el azabache le sonrió un poco avergonzado por lo de ayer, la pelirroja simplemente lo ignoro volviendo a depositar su mirada azul marina sobre los jardines de su mansión.

Harry entristeció su mirada al ver la indiferencia de su mujer. Pero esto se terminaría pronto, tomo una decisión y no le importaba si ella estaba de acuerdo o no con eso. Camino hacia el enorme armario donde Ginny guardaba sus prendas, unas que utilizo y otras que no había tocado en el resto del año. La ex leona giro su cabeza al oír como el ojiverde sacaba del interior del guardarropa una maleta ¿Acaso se iría de viaje? Se coloco de pie intrigada y se acerco a paso sigiloso hacia su esposo. Observo como Harry coloco la maleta, ya abierta, sobre la cama regresando al punto de partida.

-¿Te vas de viaje? – Le pregunto con sus brazos cruzados y con su mirada quien empezaba a tomar color y sentido.

-Yo no…- Contesto el moreno pausando unos segundos para mirarla, después tomo varias prendas pertenecientes a su mujer al lazar y se regreso a la cama para adentrarlas a la valija – Pero tu si…- Soltó repitiendo lo mismo por varias ocasiones más.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto interponiéndose en el camino del azabache. Este se detuvo en seco al tener a su mujer tan cerca de él – Yo no me pienso mover de aquí y mucho menos viajar – Dijo la pelirroja sin entender nada.

-No es si quieres o no – Contesto Harry mirándola fijamente – Te vas a ir porque yo lo digo – Dijo firmemente, ya había tratado de hacerle ver las cosas por las buenas, pero ella se empeño en contradecirlo todo el tiempo.

Cruzo por un lado de ella para llegar hasta la cama y sellar la maleta. La joven se quedo pasmada en su lugar, no sabía que decir o pensar. Pero de una cosa si estaba segura; De esa habitación no la sacaría nadie.

-Ya te dije que no me pienso mover de aquí y no puedes obligarme – Desafío Ginny con su cabeza en alto como la Weasley que era – Además ¿A dónde demonios piensas que iré? – Pregunto queriendo.

-Te irás a ver a un siquiatra a Paris – Confeso el chico de la cicatriz esperando la reacción de su mujer, la cual no tardo en hacerlo.

-¡Yo no estoy loca, estúpido! – Insulto enfurecida por las palabras de su esposo. Después empezó a golpearle el pecho fuertemente, pero obviamente Harry ni se inmutaba.

-¡Entiende que es por tu bien! – Grito el moreno harto de la resistencia de la pelirroja. La tomo por los antebrazos calmando sus golpes, esta lo miro aun mas con ira – Serán solo unos días, solo para que dejes de atormentarme más por la muerte de Ron…- Dijo acercando más a su mujer a su cuerpo, necesitaba de ella y, en verdad que la necesitaba.

-¡Tu lo dices a si de fácil porque Ron no era nada tuyo! – Dijo tratándose de alejar del calor de su marido. Y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

Harry la soltó bruscamente endureciendo su expresión y quedando milímetros de distancia del rostro perfecto de la ojiazul.

-¡¿No era nada mío? – Le pregunto enfurecido - ¡Ron era y seguirá siendo mi hermano, con él pase los mejores, peores, tristes, agradables, alegres, emocionantes momentos de mi vida! – Le grito para dejarle en claro que no nomas ella sufrió por la muerte de su hermano - ¡E incluso hubiésemos muertos juntos si Sirius no me hubiese detenido cuando quise ir a auxiliarlo, la maldición hubiese sido para los dos, ¿Y sabes una cosa? Yo estaría feliz de haber muerto a su lado, pero no fue así. Lamentablemente las cosas suceden por algo, yo estoy vivo y gracias a Ron, por el estoy respirando el aire de cada día, por él puedo ver a mi hijo crecer, decir sus primeras palabras, sus primero pasos….y todo gracias a Él! – Finalizo con las venas de sus ojos exaltadas de tanta furia y odio así mismo.

Ginevra quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Harry. Tenía razón, gracias a su hermano ellos estaban vivos, ¿Pero de que servía si no estaba él a su lado? Si él estaba muerto y ella viva.

-¿Ahora vuelve a repetir que no es nada mío? – Pregunto el azabache respirando agitadamente y con su cabeza a punto de estallar.

-Yo…no sé…Harry…- Pero este la interrumpió.

-¿Sabes algo? – Le pregunto al ver como el rostro de su esposa estaba expresivo, después de casi un año volvía a mirar esa cara de confusión y al parecer, de arrepentimiento por cómo se estaba comportando. – Has lo que se te pegue la puta gana – Dijo el moreno sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por utilizar palabras fuertes, pero no las puedo retener en sus labios – Y si quieres seguir pudriéndote en esta habitación; Hazlo, ya nada me importa. De ahora en adelante solo seremos James y yo…y nadie mas – Finalizo dándose la media vuelta para salir de ese calabozo que se había formado la pelirroja a sí misma.

Ginevra solo puedo ver como su marido abandonaba la habitación dejándola completamente sola. Sin esperar un segundo más, se giro para alcanzar al moreno y pedirle perdón por todo lo que lo hizo sufrir. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta paralizándose antes de hacer las cosas, se quedo ahí, quieta mirando un lugar fijo de la habitación. Sería mejor pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, para esta vez no cometer errores.

_O_

Cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. Llevo sus manos a su cabello desarreglándolo sin saber cómo descargar su furia. Y sin poder evitarlo, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia. Si, impotencia ante las cosas y no poder hacer nada para resolverlo. Amaba a esa mujer con locura y por eso no la mandaba al demonio porque sin ella no podría vivir, y ahora menos que había un hijo de por medio. El no tuvo la fortuna de tener a sus padres vivos, pero James si, y no le arrebataría ese privilegio por algo que se puede resolver. A paso lento, pero se puede.

Limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas al oír la voz de su suegra llamándolo.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto al ver como se enderezaba de la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de su hija. De inmediato supuso lo que había pasado.

-Sí, bien, no se preocupe – Le contesto el ojiverde actuando lo más natural del mundo – Es solo que…Ginny no tomo para nada bien lo del siquiatra– Le dijo recordando como la pelirroja mayor le advirtió la posible reacción de su hija cuando se lo conto, y no se equivoco. Una madre conoce mejor a su hija que ella misma.

-Me lo imagino – Suspiro Molly negando con su cabeza por la terquedad de su primogénita - ¿Y cómo quedaron? – Pregunto queriendo saber el destino del matrimonio entre su hija y el niño que vivió.

-Lo único que le puedo decir es que ya nada me importa, Solo James, y sobre su hija – Dijo haciendo que el corazón de Molly se acelerar al cien por cierto – Puede hacer lo que quiera, pero sin mi – Finalizo seguro de sus palabras.

Harry se encamino hacia su recamara donde dormía él y su hijo. Pero antes de avanzar más se giro para ver a su suegra. Esta se encontraba con el rostro entristecido por la actitud de su hija, la cual estaba dejando ir una oportunidad tan maravillosa como lo era Harry y James.

-Señora…- Dijo para llamar su atención – Seria mucho mi atrevimiento pedirle que se llevar a James por unos días a La Madriguera con usted y su esposo – Espeto un poco avergonzado por su atrevimiento.

-Por supuesto que no – Contesto Molly un poco alegre de tener a su nieto bajo su techo – Tú sabes que para James todo lo que me pidas – Dijo segura.

-Bien…gracias por eso – Finalizo el moreno girándose para llegar a su habitación.

_OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOOOo_

-Gracias por ayudarme – Espeto Hermione colocando sus maletas en el interior de "su" departamento – Aquí tiene – Dijo ofreciéndole dinero al portero del edificio.

-Oh, no señorita, no puedo aceptarlo – Contesto el longevo vestido con un tipo overol de jardinería y una cachucha a combinación – Además, por usted lo que sea – Dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

-Insisto – Dijo la castaña aun con el billete extendido hacia el señor. Este hizo una mueca de vergüenza pero acepto - ¿Ve? No era tan difícil – Bromeo la joven – Y Gracias de nuevo.

-Para servirle, y ya sabes, lo que ocupe estoy en la oficina o si gusta marque cero y yo le contestare – Dijo de nuevo.

-Descuide – Contesto Hermione rascándose una ceja nerviosamente.

-Bien, la dejo para que descanse y buenas noches – Se despidió dándose la media vuelta pero la curiosidad de la ojimiel fue más fuerte que ella.

-Oiga – Exclamo haciendo que el señor se girara de nuevo hacia ella – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Dijo apenada por su atrevimiento, pero el longevo le inspiraba confianza.

-Por supuesto, la que quiera – Dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

-¿Desde hace cuanto conoce a Draco Malfoy, digo, desde hace cuanto tiene este departamento? – Pregunto como siempre de entrometida pero tenía qué averiguar más de ese infeliz si quería destruirlo.

-Bueno…conozco al joven Malfoy desde chamaco – Empezó a relatar – Este lugar se lo obsequio su padre cuando cumplió trece años. En ese entonces, no le gusta venir aquí – Decía viendo como la castaña se mostraba pensativa y a la vez atenta – Pero cuando cumplo quince empezó a frecuentar el edificio y pues, obviamente su departamento; cada periodo de vacaciones tanto de verano como de invierno las pasa encerrado aquí – Dijo recordando – Y pues, nos empezabas a llevar bien hace apenas unos años atrás – Finalizo viendo como la ex leona tenía su mirada fija en el suelo - ¿Algo más?

Hermione lo encara clavando sus ojos miel en los negros de ese longevo.

-Bueno…se que va a sonar atrevido…pero… ¿Cuántas mujeres…cuantas mujeres a estado en este lugar? - Dijo quedando como la mujer más estúpida del mundo. Cerró sus ojos maldiciéndose.

-Bueno…pues pensándolo bien…- Espeto el señor haciendo memoria ¿A poco eran demasiada? Se pregunto la ex Gryffindor. – Mmm…solo usted – Finalizo haciendo que la castaña soltara el aliento aliviada – El Joven Malfoy es muy reservado con este lugar, no cualquiera viene aquí.

-Bien…gracias por la información – Se despidió a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando la voz del hombre con overol la detuvo volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre él.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, había una joven que siempre acompañaba al joven Malfoy las vacaciones aquí – Dijo haciendo que la curiosidad de la ojimiel creciera mas – Pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veo por aquí – Espeto sonriéndole por no haber recordado esa parte en su momento.

-¿De eso ya tiene tiempo? – Pregunto sin entender aun que no debía meterse en la vida de los demás, pero era un hobbie que le encantaba.

-Uy, si…como cinco años…- finalizo tomando su cachucha – Buenas noches – Se despidió, por fin, con una seña de mano.

Hermione cerró la puerta más intrigada de lo que empezó ¿Quién sería esa mujer en la vida de Malfoy? Si quería saberlo, tendría que averiguarlo porque estaba segura que el rubio no le soltaría nada.

_O_

Por fin había terminado de acomodar su ropa en el gran armario de la habitación. Y había arrumbado los finos trajes del dueño del departamento por algún lugar que no recordaba. Suspiro cansada, observo su reloj de muñeca sorprendiéndose de la hora; Eran las doce de la media noche. Suspiro de nuevo y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse de un vaso de agua urgentemente. Para ser sincera, el lugar estaba muy cómodo y acogedor, aun que en el habitaba un demonio, se podía sentir la calidez y tranquilidad del lugar al momento de cruzar la puerta. Llego hasta la cocina con todas las luces apagas y dándole gracias a Merlín por no haberse golpeado o tropezado en el camino. Ya vestía de pijama para regresar directo a la cama.

Se sirvió el vaso bebiendo el líquido hasta hacerlo desaparecer del recipiente. Lo dejo de lado, se dirigió al refrigerado para darse cuenta que estaba muy bien surtido de alimentos. ¿Ya sabía que ella aceptaría su propuesta? ¡Claro que lo sabia! Lo cerró fastidiada de todo lo que estaba pasando. Regreso sobre sus pasos para poder ir a la cama y tratar de dormir. Pero primero se dirigió a la sala, llego hasta la pequeña lámpara de luz y la encendió para percatarse de que todo estaba bien, y así fue, nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por alguien.

La ojimiel se giro para patrullar el pasillo que daba directo a la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa, o mejor dicho, susto al toparse de frente y a milímetros de distancia de su rostro el del ojigris. Draco Malfoy se encontraba a casi nada del cuerpo de la joven cuando esta lo descubrió.

-¡¿Podrías avisar que estas ahí? – Grito Hermione pálida por el susto que le había pegado el desgraciado ese.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo – Contesto Draco fríamente rodeando el cuerpo de la ojimiel al darse cuenta que vestía con una bata de pijama, quería saber que traía puesta debajo de ella – Es mi departamento, así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiere en el – Dijo sacándose el chaleco y desabotonándose su camisa molesta.

La castaña desvió su vista hacia otro lugar al ver el fornido abdomen del rubio frente a sus ojos, pero ¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa antes tal visión? Tomo una fuerte bocana de aire tratándose de tranquilizar, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser posible. Con un poco de vergüenza e incomodes se abrazo para que su bata no mostrara más de lo que ya había hecho. Draco se deshizo de los molestos zapatos arrumbándolos por un lugar de la habitación para después acorralar a la castaña contra la pared.

Esta solo observo en silencio las intenciones del rubio y no opuso resistencia alguna. Si de por sí, ya su respiración estaba acelerada ahora con esto, aumento más. Algo notado por el ojigris. Hermione ladeo su rostro al sentir como su espalda impacto contra la pared privándola del camino y al ver como el rostro, y el cuerpo del joven quedaba como una cadena alrededor del suyo. Draco hundió su nariz sobre el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Respiro el sabroso olor a vainilla que desprendía el perfecto cuerpo de la ex leona. Una parte de su anatomía empezó a reaccionar por el acto. Llevo sus manos a las caderas de la joven tomándolas con delicadeza. La castaña respingo al sentir como el calor de las pálidas manos del platino traspasaba la tela de su bata color vino.

Entonces, en ambas mentes, aparecieron las imágenes de la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Para Draco fue aun más excitante, pero para Hermione una pesadilla que jamás querría volver a experimentar. No obstante, el ojigris pego aun mas su pelvis junto a de la joven. Esta acción le arranco un suspiro inesperado a la ojimiel. Draco alejo un poco su rostro del perfecto de la ex leona penetrándola con su mirada griseada. Hermione le correspondió de igual modo sin esta vez, dejarse vencer.

-Veo…que obedeciste mis órdenes – Susurro recorriendo con sus labios la piel del rostro de la castaña. Esta cerró sus ojos al sentir el contacto.

-¿Me quedaba otra opción? – Se atrevió a preguntar aun con sus ojos cerrados. Al ya no sentir los pliegues de la boca del ex Slytherin, abrió sus ojos de nuevo topándose con los fríos de él.

Se quedaron solamente viendo uno al otro. Uno admirándola y otra maldiciéndolo. Pasaron unos largos segundos en los que el silencio reino la semi oscura habitación del departamento que compartirían de ahora en adelante.

-No, no te quedaba otra opción más – Finalizo el rubio para después hundir sus finos labios contra los carmín de la ex leona.

Hermione solo atino a cerrar sus ojos al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Fue un beso…apasionado. El rubio tomo a la castaña por las mejillas para obligarla a corresponderle. Esta se resistió alejando al joven por el pecho, pero obviamente, este era más fuerte. Hermione al ver que no podría contra él, opto por corresponderle de igual modo. Se besaron como nunca imaginaron poder hacerlo, Draco sentía algo inexplicable recorre sus venas haciendo que su sangre hirviera de deseo por volver a poseerla marcándola SU propiedad. Hermione sintió como algo en su interior se removió al ver la intensidad y pasión con la que la besaba ese demonio de mirada angelical.

Después de unos minutos besándose, ambos rompieron el ósculo al sentir la necesidad del aire para recobrar el aliento que se quitaron uno al otro. Draco la observo detalladamente; Su rostro perfecto, sus mejillas coloradas por la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo bronceado, sus pupilas dilatadas por lo excitada que estaba, y ese estado era el que mejor conocía de una mujer, y esta no era la excepción; y por último, sus labios hinchado haciéndolos ver más deseables que antes.

Hermione observo como la piel pálida y blanca del rubio ahora se encontraba rojiza y caliente. No sabía por qué demonios ese imbécil estaba provocando cosas en ella que jamás sintió con el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban? ¿Por qué su respiración se acortaba al sentir un simple roce por parte del rubio? ¿Por qué no lo alejaba de ella y lo mataba de una vez? ¡¿Por qué?

Draco se deshizo de su molesta camisa dejando a la vista de la castaña su bien formado abdomen. Esta tembló al sentir de nuevo las perfectas manos del rubio sobre su cadera. Tembló al sentir como las acariciaba, subiéndolas peligrosamente hasta su cintura. Su respiración se acorto al ver como las manos pálidas del platino eran colocadas sobre el lazo que sujetaba su bata. Se mordió su labio inferior al presentir las intenciones de él.

El rubio sintió como su temperatura se elevo aun grado que jamás otra mujer había provocado en él, ni siquiera _Ella_. Con desesperación deshizo el nudo de la molesta prenda de la joven para después ver como se abría facilmente dejando al deleite de su vista ese perfecto cuerpo que deseaba de nuevo desde aquel día que lo tuvo entre sus manos. La castaña bajo su mirada avergonzada, y es que, ningún hombre la había visto casi desnuda, excepto él. No estaba acostumbrada y tendría que hacerlo de ahora en adelante, porque estaba segura que esta ocasión se repetiría muchas veces más.

Draco coloco sus manos sobre el abdomen de la castaña sintiendo como esta respingaba al contacto. Sonrió de lado al saber que ella deseaba esta tanto como él. Ese conjunto de lencería color negro hacia que sus más bajas pasiones se volvieran realidad. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡¿Por qué deseaba a ese sangre sucia como nunca deseo a otra? Acerco sus labios al cuello de la joven dándole pequeños besos sin poder aguantar más. Hermione estrago sorprendida al sentir como algo en su zona sur empezaba a palpitar ¿Estaba excitada? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Mordió de nuevo sus labios para evitar que cosas no deseadas salieran por su boca. Y sintió como sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas al sentir la fuerte erección del platino encajarse en su vientre. Llevo sus manos a la fornida espalda de este para no caerse al sentir como flaquearía en cualquier instante. Draco la apreso fuertemente por la cintura quitándole de encima esa molesta bata de tela fina, pero sin dejar de besarla. Hermione acariciaba la espalda pálida ya sin pensar, solo disfrutar.

_Su deseo la había vencido haciéndola presa de una pasión prohibida._

Draco llevo sus manos al perfecto trasero redondo de la joven elevándola del piso. Esta abrió sus ojos al sentir como era privada del suelo, este tomo sus piernas obligándolas a que rodearan su cintura. Estas obedecieron sin tiritar. Ninguno de los dos quería abrir la boca porque sabían que el momento pasional se rompería por una estupidez. El ojigris dejo de besar su cuello para conducir sus labios hacia los carmín de la castaña. La castaña ya no se resistía, solo aceptaba sus besos.

Con Hermione rodeando su cintura y sus brazos abrazando su espalda, se condujo hacia el enorme sillón de la sala dando pasos cuidadosos para no tropezar. Al sentir el borde de su objetivo fue bajando levemente el cuerpo de la castaña recordándola delicadamente sobre la fina tapicería de terciopelo. Aun besándose, Draco se deshizo de su molesto pantalón y de paso le siguió su bóxer. Se separo de ella por unos segundos para observar su rostro. ¡Maldita sea, esa inmunda si que era una diosa y con la luz de la luna reflejada en su mirada más!

Hermione observo como el ojigris la miraba anonado, pero no le tomo la mayor importancia ¿Por qué? Porque para él era solamente una mujer más para zacear sus altos deseos carnales. Pero lo que no sabía era que estaba equivocada y mucho. Desvió su mirada miel hacia un lugar fijo de la habitación menos en él. Draco sonrió de lado al ver la indiferencia por parte de la ex leona, pero no le importo en lo absoluto. Por ahora. En un rápido movimiento por parte del platino se deshizo de la molesta lencería que cubría esas partes que lo volvían loco. La castaña estrago de nuevo al verse completamente desnuda ente su mirada griseada. Ahora sí, clavo su mirada miel en la gris del rubicundo.

Se miraron excitados, ya desnudos uno ante el otro. Draco observo como los perfectos pechos que poseía la castaña subían y bajaban al compas de su respiración agitada. ¿Y qué decir de el? Su cuerpo bañado en sudor y su mirada dilatada por el deseo de penetrarle ya. Hermione sentía como su entrepierna palpitaba y ardía como nunca la había sentido. Y tembló, al ver como el rubio se colocaba entre sus piernas para entrar en ella. Lo abrazo tensamente, estado notado por Draco.

-Solo relájate…- Pidió cariñosamente el rubio sobre el oído de la joven. Esto hizo que la ex leona suspirara relajada olvidándose de toda tensión – Me vuelves loco, Granger – Gruño tiernamente penetrándola con rudeza y a la vez con delicadeza.

Hermione reprimió su gemido cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Sentir de nuevo al rubio dentro de ella, ya no le resulto…desagradable sino todo lo contrario (N/A: Díganme ¿A alguien de ustedes les desagradaría? A mí no). Draco soltó un suspiro al sentir como las cavidades del interior de la joven apretaban su miembro elevándolo al cielo. Se detuvo por unos segundos para que la ojimiel se acostumbrara a su presencia, y esta así lo hizo. Después empezó el movimiento de caderas que para ambos, ahora, era demasiado éxtasis.

Draco la embistió lentamente primero, para después aumentar más la velocidad logrando una mejor profundidad. Hermione abrió su boca tratando de decir algo pero simplemente por estas no salieron nada. Se aferro a los hombros de su amante para tener una mejor combinación en la danza de caderas. Embestida tras embestida logrando algo inexplicable para ambos. Draco coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven para agilizar más la entrada en ella.

Los minutos pasaran largamente formando más de una hora en el acto. Durante ese lapso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ya que por sus labios solo escapaban gemidos y suspiros de placer. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el contacto visual durante ese tiempo. Y así, siguieron por un tiempo más indeterminado. No obstante, Hermione empezó a sentir como tipo cosquillas en su vientre. Draco conocía perfectamente que ese gesto en las mujeres.

Aumento mas la velocidad de sus embestidas capturando los labios de la castaña entre los suyos. Y este era el factor para que Hermione llegara al clímax extasiada. Se vino ahogando su ultimo gemido sobre finos labios de su amante. Draco se vino junto con ella imitándola en el acto. Después de tal liberación para sus cuerpos, rompieron el beso suspirando aliviados. El rubio la miro directamente a sus ojos dilatados, esta le correspondió de igual modo y en el mismo estado. Desvió su mirada griseada para recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho bronceado de la castaña. Esta lo acepto sin remedio alguno.

Después de unos largos minutos uno encima del otro. Draco alzo su rostro para dejarlo milímetros de distancia del de la castaña. Hermione le correspondió al gesto. El rubio separo sus labios para decir algo.

-Esta, es una de las tantas noches que te hare mía – Dijo respirando agitadamente sobre los labios de su amante – Para que te quede grabado que nadie más puede poseerte, excepto yo, ningún otro imbécil va a disfrutar de lo que me pertenece – Finalizo sellando sus labios con un beso.

Pero esta vez fue frio e indiferente.

**Continuara…**

_Hola, lo sé, otra vez me retrase pero esta vez no fue por mucho. Bien, quiero aclarar algo si es que no lo deje en claro en el capitulo; Este encuentro entre Draco y Hermione solo fue un arrebato de pasión y como se dieron cuenta, los dos están empezando a sentir cosas uno por el otro, pero como ya dije, nada relacionado con amor. Primero será pasión y odio, para después pasar al amor. Este proceso va a ser…un poco largo y corto a la vez…o mejor…lo dejo a su criterio._

_¿Quieren que apresure las cosas entre nuestra pareja o a como se vayan dando? Ustedes deciden. Claro, no va a ser un cambio de la noche a la mañana, pero si un poco más rápido y explicable._

_Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, y me dejen sus respuestas._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Betzacosta, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Bess20, Adrikari, Sandybell Malfoy, Holly90, Burbujita Malfoy, Serena Princesita Hale y Crysthy Granger (Te amo amiga, bien lo sabes) :** ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, bien, espero y le haya gustado como quedo. Lo hice pensado en ustedes._

**Anexo:**_ Esta historia está sujeta a cambiar de Rating **T **a **M**, para que estén atentas._

_Las quiere, Damián Malfoy._


	11. Cuando te beso

Entre abrió sus ojos al sentir como el frio empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo desnudo. Sintió como si algo pesado y grueso se coloco encima de ella por varias horas provocándole ese tremendo dolor que la recorría de pies a cabeza, esta última estaba a punto de estallar. Sin querer, sus dedos rosaron la tela de su bata haciendo que abriendo completamente sus ojos miel para percatarse de que esta estaba encima de ella como especie de sabana en vez de estar rodeando su cuerpo. Como resorte se enderezo de su posición recordando todo lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, hecho la noche anterior.

Se quedo quieta en su lugar, desnuda, sobre el fino sofá que utilizaron ella y ese idiota de Malfoy, para hacer… tener sexo. Llevo sus manos para cubrir su rostro por la estupidez tan grande que había cometido al entregarse, de nuevo, a ese demonio de mirada angelical. Tenía un rabia hacia sí misma, por no haber sido lo demasiado fuerte e inteligente para alejarlo de ella cuando supo las intenciones de él al momento que la acorralo contra su cuerpo. Pero algo en ella se activo en su interior al sentir los posesivos besos del rubio sobre su piel canela. Algo que simplemente no se podía explicar.

-¡Eres una estúpida, Hermione! – Gruño la castaña molesta por su error – No fue una vez, si no dos veces que te acostaste con ese…cabrón mujeriego – Maldijo manteniendo su mirada miel sobre un lugar infijo del departamento.

¿Por qué demonios no lo detuvo en su momento? ¿Por qué dejo que entrara en ella dándole la autoridad de manejarla a su merced? ¡¿Por qué? Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para estabilizar su respiración acelerada por tanto odio y coraje hacia él, y a ella misma.

Anoche fue algo…tan extraño. Malfoy la trato diferente; Sus besos y caricias lo demostraron. Su forma de mirarla fue extremadamente excitante, sus palabras involuntaria fueron de lo más delicioso para sus oídos, su manera tan delicada de recostarla sobre el sofá y la sutil forma de colocarse encima de ella…! Maldita sea! Fue algo que jamás imagino experimentar con un hombre y mucho menos que ese hombre llevase el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Su enemigo.

Se coloco de pie sujetando su bata enredándola sobre su cuerpo para ir directamente al baño para tomar una larga ducha, al fin, tenía tiempo para llegar al trabajo. Pero una pregunta en su mente no la dejaba tranquila; ¿Malfoy habrá sentido "algo" por ella anoche?

_O_

Cerró la puerta sellándola bajo llave. Con su saco en mano y su bolsa camino en dirección al elevador para bajar e ir directo hacia la tortura, bueno, no tanto como así, pero después de lo que paso entre el rubio y ella no sabría cómo actuar o hablar ante él sin mencionar nada de lo sucedido. Aun que creería que no iba a ser difícil, ya que, después del último beso los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño que parecían muertos en vez de dormidos. Pero al despertarse ya no encontró al pálido cuerpo de Draco a su lado. Ni se percato de la hora en que se fue de ahí.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándola salir para dirigirse a la salida del enorme edificio. Una voz un poco gruesa y temblorosa la detuvo antes de poner el primer pie fuera de la propiedad.

-Buenos días, Señorita Granger – Saludo el portero mostrando una sonrisa por amanecer un día mas con vida.

-Buenos días – Contesto la ojimiel sonriendo amablemente - ¿Cómo amaneció?

-Gracias a dios, muy bien – Espeto el longevo agradecido.

-Bien, que se cuide y nos vemos – Hermione se despidió cruzando al umbral para salir al exterior pero como siempre su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella. Regreso sobre sus pasos y miro al señor tomando unos papeles ignorando su regresó – Oigo…- Llamo para que el longevo le prestara atención, y así lo hizo - ¿A qué hora salió el Joven Malfoy? – Pregunto queriendo saber la hora exacta en la que la dejo sola.

-Uff, súper temprano…eran las….cuatro de la madrugada e incluso me saludo – Informo con su rostro pensativo.

-Bien…Gracias de nuevo – Finalizo la ex leona desapareciendo de la vista del portero.

_OoOoOoOoOOOoooOoOoOoOOoOOO_

Camino por el largo pasillo de la empresa para llegar a su oficina. Ahora sí que le esperaba un arduo día de trabajo más, y para su mala suerte apenas era lunes. Entro al interior dejando de lado su saco y bolso para tomar asiento en su silla de trabajo. Sobre su escritorio ya estaban listos unos folios con documentación que Malfoy le había pedido que revisara la semana pasada, pero no lo hizo por falta de tiempo y concentración. Se tranco en su escritorio y silla concentrada para empezar con su deber.

Pero la puerta fue abierta sin su autorización. Un aire helado comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza con su ritmo cardiaco al cien suponiendo que la persona que irrumpió en su vinculo fuese…Malfoy. Trago en seco con su mirada temblorosa, respiro profundamente para tomar el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Con rapidez y sin pensarlo alzo su mirada miel descubriendo que ese ser…no era Draco. Con un poco de disimules agradeció a Merlín que no fuese él.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunto Hermione recobrando el nivel de su voz.

-Siento interrumpir sin tocar antes, pero el Joven Malfoy desea que esté presente en la junta con los socios – Informo la joven pelirroja mirando apenada a la castaña.

-¿Ahorita? – Pregunto un poco confundida.

-No, en realidad desde hace diez minutos – Espeto aun mas apenada por su olvides.

-Bien…- Contesto la ex leona colocándose de pie y tomando entre sus manos unos papeles para tomar camino hacia la salida de su oficina y emprender uno nuevo hacia la sala de juntas.

La joven secretaria de Malfoy se abrió paso dejando libre para que la castaña llegara a su destino.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Y así señores…comenzaríamos un nuevo proyecto más para elevar nuestras jugosas fortunas – Finalizo Draco Malfoy de pie delante de la mesa donde sus socios aguardaban silencio para escuchar las nuestras tácticas del dueño donde su fortuna estaba muy bien asegurada.

Fijo sus fríos ojos grises sobre algún lugar de la sala al ignorar como uno de ellos daba su opinión. La noche anterior fue muy…agotador. Tener de nuevo el cuerpo de la castaña bajo su dominio fue extremadamente excitante. Llego a suponer que poseyendo de nuevo a la sangre sucia sus deseos por ella desaparecerían, pero se equivoco estúpidamente; ¡Ahora la deseaba más que otras veces! Todo en ella era perfecto: Su mirada, sus delicadas manos, su piel perfecta como canela, sus senos hechos a su medida, Sus piernas torneadas que hacían que daba vez que sus ojos las recorrían era perderse en el mismo infierno. Estaba perdiendo el control y la cordura cada vez que la miraba, y la tenía tan cerca de él.

Anoche abandono el departamento en plena madrugada después de haber hecho el a…tener sexo. Solo implicaba eso; SEXO. Nada más allá de esas cuatro letras los unía, solo eso. Pero toda su concentración se vino abajo al ver como la puerta era entre abierta dejando pasar por esta la figura perfecta que degusto anoche.

Todos los presentes colocaron su mirada sobre aquella figura delgada con un rostro hermoso. Unos la miraron con admiración y otros con deseo, y lujuria. Draco noto esto y su expresión de rostro endureció sintiendo como la sangre de sus venas se encendía quemándolas con rabia. ¿Celos? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Nadie más que él podía recorrer el cuerpo de la castaña imaginándola sin ropa. Nadie más que él podía fantasear haciéndola suya sobre la mesa. Nadie más que él podía tan siquiera atreverse a mirarla de esa forma.

-Perdón por la intromisión, pero se me hizo un poco tarde – Hermione se disculpo educadamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí para llegar hasta la figura fornida del rubio.

-Señores ella es Hermione Granger – Presento Draco tratando de controlar su rabia al ver como los ojos negros del señor Greengrass posaban sobre el perfecto trasero de la joven libidinosamente. Ejerció fuerza sobre sus puños para no irse a golpes en ese mismo momento sobre ese asqueroso viejo mal oliente – Aparte de mi, ella es la única persona que conoce sus claves y estados de banco – Finalizo viendo como Hermione tomaba asiento a un lado de el.

Después el rubio hizo lo mismo colocando su mirada furiosa sobre el rostro de la castaña. Esta le correspondió dedicándole una mirada burlesca para luego desvíala hacia la mesa de juntas.

Pasaron los minutos entre debates y diferentes opiniones entre ellos. Al final decidieron aceptar la propuesta del dueño de la empresa para elevar más su dinero. Y es que, la ambición era más fuerte que ellos.

-Bueno señores, creo que esta junta ha llegado a su fin – Informo Draco colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que el resto lo imitaba – Dentro de unos días tendrán en sus manos las copias del contrato para que las firmen para empezar lo más pronto posible – Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

-Eso esperamos muchacho – Contesto Bruno Greengrass – Me despido – Dijo extendiendo su mano para que el joven rubio la tomara. Y este a si lo hizo. Después se giro para ver a la castaña de pie junto a él – Que tenga un buen día, señorita – Dijo morbosamente haciendo una especia de reverencia a medias ante la ojimiel.

-Igualmente, señor Greengrass – Espeto Hermione sonriéndole amablemente.

-Por favor, llámeme Bruno – Pidió tomando la mano de la ex leona entre la suya para depositar un beso sobre su dorso.

-Como usted diga…Bruno – Finalizo la castaña reprimiendo su carcajada al ver los trucos tan baratos que utilizaba el señor contra ella para "agradar"

Sin agregar nada más, los socios abandonaron la sala de juntas dejando completamente solos a Draco y Hermione. Este primero estaba que se lo llevaba el mismito demonio al ver como ese viejo rabo verde "intentaba" socializar con SU propiedad. Pero eso no le importaba porque sabía perfectamente que la castaña jamás se fijaría en alguien como esa basura teniéndolo a él ¿O eso quería creer?

Hermione al ver que todos se habían retirado decidió empezar a recoger la sala antes de que ese tirano se lo ordenara. Recogió los cientos de papeles que los "señores" habían dejado tirados por todo el suelo, más bien parecían unos niños de cinco años que dejaban caer las cosas sobre el lugar que se les antojara. Se habían quedado solos, y eso la empezó a poner nerviosa, así que opto por hacer algo para evitar la atención del rubio. Cometido que no logro.

Draco observaba como la joven recogía toda la basura que estaba sobre el piso aun que tuviese la magia en sus manos. Con un movimiento de varita y ¡Voala!, pero ella prefirió hacerlo al estilo muggle, y creía saber por qué lo hacía. Una sonrisa perversa se asomo por sus labios dándose la media vuelta para llegar a la puerta, con sigilosidad le coloco el seguro de llave para evitar posibles interrupciones. Se giro de nuevo para ver como su asistente personal acomoda las sillas ignorándolo por completo. Como la serpiente que fue y será se arrastro sigiloso hasta llegar al lugar de la ex leona.

Esta obviamente no lo sintió venir ya que se había propuesto concentrase seriamente en su deber para evitar la mirada del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo descaradamente. El ojigris llego hasta colocarse detrás de ella cerrando sus ojos al sentir el golpe del shampo olor a vainilla penetrar entre sus fosas nasales. Y eso lo volvió loco. Con brutalidad y delicadeza apreso la pequeña cintura de la castaña entre sus manos haciendo que esta respingara sorpresivamente al tacto.

Hizo de lado el estorboso cabello rizado de la joven para dejar su perfecto cuello descubierto. Hermione cerró sus ojos al sentir como las yemas de los dedos del rubio acariciaron la curva de su cuello, inconscientemente se mordió su labio inferior haciendo que recuerdos de lo de anoche se apoderaran de su mente ¿Estaría dispuesta a entregarse de nuevo al asesino de su gran amor?

-¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto Draco descaradamente formando una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Después beso la piel del cuello de la castaña. Esta cerró sus ojos al sentir la respiración del ojigris acariciando su piel junto con sus labios.

-Creo que eso no te importa – Espeto Hermione fríamente pero todos sus intentos se vinieron abajo al sentir como una mano del rubio acariciaba su pierna subiendo peligrosamente hacia su zona prohibida, pero para él ya no.

-No te hagas la indiferente conmigo, inmunda – Insulto dándole un leve mordisco a la curva de su cuello. Un mordisco que hizo que la castaña gimiera sin poderlo contener – Lo gozaste igual o más que yo, admítelo – Ordeno haciendo que la joven captara su soberbia.

Con un brusco movimiento se zafo de los brazos de Draco para rodear la mesa de juntas y alejarse lo más posible de él. ¿Así que quería que lo admitiera? ¡Pues eso jamás! Que estúpida fue al creer que tal vez él sintió algo como ¿Ella? Bajo su mirada colocándola sobre el suelo un poco confundida por los sentimientos encontrados que empezaban a embargarla.

-Yo no admitiré nada – Contesto ahora sí, fríamente – Si ya no me necesitas, me retiro – Dijo tomando sus pertenencias y pasando por un lado de "su" jefe.

Este la observo atentamente. Al ver como estaba dispuesta a irse no la detuvo, al cabo no podría salir de ahí. Hermione tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la giro para abrirla, pero oh sorpresa, esta estaba cerrada, y no tenia seguro a la vista. Se maldijo con todas las letras mayúsculas al ser tan estúpida, después, se giro de nuevo pero no pudo ni insultarlo cuando Draco llegaba hasta ella y la apresaba contra su cuerpo capturando sus labios en un beso feroz.

La castaña se resistió como todas las veces, esta vez, no permitiría que la manejara a su antojo. Con fuertes manotazos sobre su pecho intento liberarse de él, pero como todas la veces, eso fue imposible. El rubio la tomo por la quijada manteniendo el beso al sentir como esta intentaba cerrar sus labios para impedirle el paso. Adentro su lengua para marcar su territorio pero no pudo evitar retirarse al sentir como Hermione mordía fuertemente uno de sus labios para hacerle daño.

La ex leona pensó que esto haría que la soltara y así poder escapar, pero se equivoco. Esto solo hizo que la excitación del rubio aumentara más ya que la tenía clavada sobre su bajo vientre. ¿Era masoquista o qué? Draco se separo de ella y la ojimiel puedo observar como una hila de sangre resbalaba por su labio. Recordó aquella vez que encajo sus uñas sobre el ojo izquierdo de este haciéndole esa cicatriz poco visible que se cargaba. Su sangre rojiza le estremeció y no supo porque.

-¿Crees que vas poder contra mí? – Le pregunto ejerciendo fuerza sobre el hueso de su quijada. La castaña no se quejo de dolor que le provocaba – Eso jamás podrá ser, acéptalo de una vez, tú serás mía para siempre - Dijo posesionándose de su cuello; Besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, chupándolo.

-Suéltame – Espeto Hermione ya no resultándole agradable las caricias del ex Slytherin.

-No lo pienso hacer hasta hacerte mía otra vez – Dijo haciendo que una carga eléctrica recorriera la espina dorsal de ojimiel. Después de dejar de lado el cuello de esta, alzo su rostro dejándolo milímetros de distancia de perfecto de Hermione.

Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus miradas se cruzaron. Esa maldita lo estaba llevando a descontrolarse de una manera que no podría retenerse. Sabiendo que podría tenerla las veces que quisiera hacia que no deseara más a otra mujer que no fuese ella y eso lo estaba aterrando. El no era hombre de una sola mujer, pero parecía que con la castaña era así. Bajo su mano situada sobre la quijada de la joven para colocarla encima del cuello con intenciones de asfixiarla.

Hermione lamio sus labios secos para revivirlos. Su nerviosismo era evidente pero no quería que fuese provocado por él. Algo inexplicable le sucedía cada vez que el rubio la tocaba, acariciaba tan siquiera la rozaba y eso le atemorizaba. No podía creer que ese demonio de ojos grises se apoderara todos los días a todas horas de su mente. No podía pensar algo porque siempre situaba al rubio sobre ellos. Bajo su mirada al sentir como la mano pálida de Draco se colocaba sobre su cuello. ¿La asfixiaría? Estrago al sentir como ejercía poca fuerza como tratándola de aterrar pero no lo conseguiría.

Draco limpio su hila de sangre con su lengua para después pasar esta por los labios carmín de la castaña. La ojimiel hizo un gesto de asco al sentir el sabor del líquido rojo del rubio. Este aprovecho para besarla apasionadamente. Para ese momento la joven ya no se resistía. Le correspondió de igual modo. El rubio retiro la mano del cuello de la joven llevando las dos a hundirlas sobre la cabellera de esta.

Hermione flaqueó lográndose sostener por los antebrazos del ex Slytherin. Este aprovecho para profundizar el beso legando hasta donde su lengua alcanzara a tocar. Ese beso fue extremadamente pasional para ambos ya que estaban conscientes de ello. Uno sentir como su sangre hervía de deseo y otro sentir que el mundo se acabaría en ese momento al sentir la gloria corroer su cuerpo.

Después de unos intensos y calurosos minutos besándose como nunca. Hermione fue la primera en sentir como sus pulmones exigían oxigeno para vivir. Rompió el beso respirando agitadamente observando como el rubio la imitaba; Se miraba extremadamente hermoso, sus labios hinchados y la piel rojiza de su rostro demostrando su estado de excitación la hicieron flaquear aun más.

Draco alzo su mirada al ver como los labios de la castaña estaba inflados por la excitación y sus mejillas rojiza debido a la sangre que se agolpeaban en ellas. Lo que sentía cuando la besaba solo lo había logrado sentir por…Ella. Pero diferente. Por ella sintió amor. Pero por Hermione lograba sentir todo; Pasión carnal, deseo, delicadez que lo obligaban a tratarla con fragilidad para no dañarla ¿Para no dañarla? Si eso es lo que quería hacerle por el resto de su vida. Pero eso estaba empezando a cambiar. Solo faltaba que se enamorara de ella y ¡Eso no lo iba a permitir!

-Creo…creo – Dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento – Que ya es hora de irme a mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo – Dijo desviando su mirada apenada.

Draco no dijo nada y la soltó alejándose de ella para darle la espalda. La castaña lo miro por última vez confundida antes de abrir la puerta, esta vez, lográndolo. Lo miro de reojo antes de salir completamente del lugar dejándolo solo. El rubio oyó la puerta cerrarse avisándole que la castaña se había marchado. Sin poderse contener, pateo lo primero que tuvo a su alcance para descarga su furia contra sí mismo.

Tenía que encontrar la manera para sacársela de su mente y sabía cómo hacerlo. O al menos eso creyó.

_OoOoOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Dejo de lado esos malditos papeles que le estaban quemando el cerebro y es que, para las matemáticas nunca fue bueno ni será. Giro su silla dándole la espalda a la entrada de su despacho. Alzo su cabeza hacia el techo para despejar un poco su mente que estaban provocando quemarlo vivo. Su mujer, su hijo, su trabajo, era demasiado para el solo y lo peor de todo es eso; Que estaba solo.

Después de la ultima discusión con su esposa esta no sino nada mas que no salir de su habitación por el resto de sus días. Ni siquiera comía o tan siquiera asomar la cabeza para ver la luz del exterior, nada. Y eso lo estaba matando vivo. La amaba como un estúpido por eso no la mandaba al demonio y se iba a vivir lejos, pero muy lejos de ella junto con su hijo James. El era la única razón por la cual no lo hacía, él era todo para él en ese momento.

Suspiro nostálgico. Ya no recordaba cómo era sentir el calor del hermoso cuerpo de su esposa sobre el suyo. Ya no recordaba a que sabían sus besos. Ya no recordaba cómo era recorrer su piel con sus labios. Ya no recordaba cómo eran las carias que le proporcionaba a él. Ya no recordaba cómo se estremecía al sentirla dentro de él. Ya no recordaba ni siquiera sus gestos cuando la llevaba a la cima.

-¡Maldita sea! – Expreso el azabache desesperado y es que, sin nada de sexo durante casi un año, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Regreso a su posición un poco más tranquilo. Ya se había cansado de la estúpida actitud de niña que opto su esposa. No sabría que hacer en caso de que esta volviese a repetir lo de la ultima vez. Llevo sus manos masajeando la comisura de sus ojos. Su vista ya exigía descanso por no parar en todo el día revisando letras, números y símbolos. Se giro listo para guardar sus cosas pero se quedo petrificado al ver a una mujer delante de su escritorio.

Lo primero que admiro de ella fue su nariz respingada. Su piel estaba exactamente como la recordaba. En sus manos sostenía las hojas que hizo de lado para pensar un poco. Al parecer la joven no se percato de la mirada del ojiverde. Dejo la hoja sobre la mesa tomando un bolígrafo para anotar algo sobre ella.

-La cantidad exacta fue cinco millones setecientos mil doscientos cuatro – Hablo haciendo que la piel del joven se erizara al oír esa voz aguda y a la vez chillona – No fue difícil, pero para ti siempre lo será – Dijo alzando su mirada miel para observar por primera vez en tres años el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-¡Hermione! – Grito al recuperar su estado emocional. Se coloco de pie para llegar hasta su ex compañera de colegio. Hermione le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. El moreno la brazo fuertemente privándola del cielo para darle un giro en el aire.

-¡Harry, basta, ya sabes que odio esto! – Exigió la castaña muerta en carcajadas. El ex león obedeció depositándole de nuevo en el piso.

-Pero…como…¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto sin saber exactamente qué decir. Después la tomo por las mejillas para sentir de nuevo esa piel suave que lo volvía loco en el colegio.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? - Pregunto indignada por tales palabras.

-Bueno…lo siento…pero no puedo creer que este aquí – Dijo emocionados depositando pequeños besos sobre el rostro canela de su mejor amiga.

-Basta, me vas a comer a besos – Bromeo muerta en risa - ¿Cómo has estado? – Ahora fue el turno de ella para inundar de besos la cara del niño que vivió. Después lo tomo por el cabello para mirarlo fijamente.

-Bien…bien en lo que cabe – Dijo borrando un poco su sonrisa de alegría para seriar su expresión de rostro – Pero no viniste hasta aquí para oír mis problemas…dime como has estado tu – Espeto retirando las delgadas manos de su amiga de su cabellera para tomarlas entre sus manos.

-Bien…también en lo que cabe – Imito la expresión de rostro del moreno haciendo que este olvidara por un momento sus problemas.

-Vamos a sentarnos – Pidió guiando de la mano a la ojimiel hacia el enorme sofá que poseía la oficina del azabache.

Esta obedeció dejándose hacer. Después de unos segundo el par ya estaba situado sobre el sofá sin quererse separar uno del otro.

-¿Cómo está Ginny? – Le pregunto extrañándole de sobre manera al no verla cuando entro a la mansión ni en ese momento ni en este. Se sorprendió al ver como el gesto alegre del ojiverde se ensombreció al mencionarla – Harry… ¿Paso algo? – Le pregunto preocupada.

-Nada…bueno…es solo que entre Ginevra y yo las cosas no van nada bien – Dijo recordando todas las discusiones que tuvieron desde el día que nació James. Vio como la ojimiel asentó con su mirada para que prosiguiera – En un principio pareció haber superado la muerte de Ron por la emoción de la llegada de James – Dijo viendo como mirada de Hermione brillo al mencionar a su hijo, y es que ella no lo sabía.

-¿James? ¿Tienes un hijo? – Le pregunto emocionada. Harry asintió con su cabeza - ¡Qué emoción! – Expreso - ¿En donde esta? ¿Quiero conocerlo? – Dijo ansiosa por ver a quien se parecía el pequeño.

-No está en casa, los señores Weasley lo tiene en la madriguera – Dijo echando de menos a su mayor tesoro.

-Pero…¿Y Ginny? – Le pregunto suponiendo que la madre debía de cuidar a su hijo. Era la ley de la vida.

-Ese es el problema…desde que James nació no se ha encargado de el – Espeto nostálgico – Los médicos dijeron que lo rechazo por qué cayó en una depresión fuerte al ver en James el recuerdo de Ron – Informaba – Y es que, mi hijo se parece mucho a él, pero eso no es justificación, pero desde casi un año atrás no ha salido esa habitación que tiene por calabozo.

La ex Gryffindor bajo su mirada entristecida. ¿Por qué a Harry? Si es demasiado bueno como para que la vida le este cobrando de ese modo. ¿Y qué podía decir de ella? Después de que Lord Voldemort cayó pensó que sus vidas serian perfectas. Harry a lado de Ginny, y ella con Ron casada felizmente con dos hijos a su lado. Pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario. Ella esclava de un demonio y él preso de una agonía insoportable.

-Hermione, ¿Tu ya…? – Pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Harry, ya son muchos años en proceso, tarde en aceptarlo pero ya lo hice. Y sé que…Ron…jamás va a volver a mi lado – Dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos verde – Ya lo supere y me dedique a olvidar. Lo que paso con él, pero no de él – Dijo enfatizando – Y creo que Ginny tiene que empezar a hacer lo mismo, por James…y por ti – Finalizo besándolo en la mejilla para darle ánimos.

-Lo sé, pero creo que todavía falta mucho para ello – Dijo sin querer pensar más – Pero, bueno, no quiero hablar más de eso…Y dime ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo lejos de mí? – Pregunto revolviéndole sus rizos castaños.

Hermione palecio al oír esa pregunta. No podía decirle que trabaja para el asesino de su mejor amigo, eso solo seria aumentar más la angustia de su mejor amigo. Le diría la verdad pero omitiendo el nombre del dueño de la empresa para quien trabajaba.

-Pues…estuve trabajando dos años como camarera en un restaurant de un amigo de mi padre – Relataba – Hace poco me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí, en Londres mágico, y el día de ayer me ínstatele en un departamento para no ir y venir todos los días –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente – Es una empresa muy famosa aquí. Casi todos los hombres más ricos de aquí son socios del lugar.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo se llama?- La interrogo queriendo saber todo sobre ese lugar.

-Harry, escucha, de eso hablamos después ya que tengo algo serio que confesarte…pero no ahora…ahora solo quiero disfrutar de tu calor – Dijo abrazándolo por la cintura recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del azabache.

-Está bien, ya que contigo no se puede – Finalizo Harry correspondiéndole al gesto besando la frente de la ex leona.

La había extrañado, y mucho.

_OOoOoOoOOooOOoOOOOoOoOoOoOooO_

Besaba la pálida piel de aquella rubia ferozmente. Con sus manos recorría desesperadamente las cuervas de esa mujer que podía ser la misma afrodita desterrada del Olimpo. Mordió su cuello en un dejo de furia haciendo que la ojiazul gimiera de placer. La despojo de lo único que le estorbaba para hacerla completamente suya. Él ya estaba solo en bóxers desesperado por entrar en ella.

La rubia acariciaba la fornida espalda del ojigris expresando lo feliz que estaba porque por fin Draco Malfoy había accedido a estar con ella. Y esta vez, no fue ella quien lo busco, sino él. Pero eso no le importaba, solo le importaba que seria del hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada. Amordazo sus labios al sentir como el platino jugaba con sus pechos de todas las maneras posibles. Sintió como la erección de este agolpaba contra sus muslos desesperado por empezar la acción.

Draco se encontraba en un estado de desesperación por culpa de una castaña que poseía el nombre de Hermione Granger. Por ella había tomado la decisión de revolcarse con Astoria Greengrass. Quería sacársela de su mente a como diera lugar, y pensó que esa seria le mejor forma. Se deshizo de sus molestos bóxers para terminar de una maldita vez todo ese teatro.

La rubia capturo los finaos labios del rubicundo contra los suyos al sentir como este la penetraba sin delicadez alguna, pero no le importo. El hecho es que ya era suya. Draco besaba desesperadamente a la rubia mientras se movía al compas de sus embestidas. Astoria dejo de lado los labios del rubio y se prendo del cuello de este para seguir el feroz ritmo del ex Slytherin. Draco la tomo por los muslos para agilizar más los movimientos de cadera.

-Ahmm…Draco…sigue….no…no…te detengas – Decía tentadoramente sobre su oído para excítalo más de lo que ya estaba.

Draco abrió sus ojos de golpe al oír penetrar sus tímpanos la dulce voz de Hermione. Alzo su rostro para ver que no era Astoria, sino Hermione quien hacía gestos de placer a cada embestida que le proporcionaba. Eso lo excito de una sobremanera inexplicable para él. Aumento más la velocidad de sus movimientos mordió sus labios al ver que la castaña gozaba de hacer el amor con él. ¿Hacer el amor? Esas palabras lo devolvieron ala realidad. Sacudió su cabeza para observas que era Astoria y no Hermione la que gozaba junto él.

De alguna manera inexplicable se enfureció clavándose más agresivamente dentro de la rubia al descubrir que no era la castaña.

Después de unos largos minutos más en el vaivén de caderas, Astoria llego al bendito orgasmo sintiendo la gloria sobre su cabeza. Poco después, Draco la imito hundiendo su rostro entre el hueco que quedaba libre entre su cuello y el hombro.

-Draco, estu… estuviste maravilloso – Halago la ojiazul tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido. Acariciaba la espalda del chico extasiada.

El ex Slytherin respiraba cortantemente sobre la cama. Gruesas gotas de sudor bañaban su cuerpo y rostro. ¿Cómo no pudo dejar de pensar en esa inmunda mientras tenia sexo con Astoria? ¡¿Por qué? Eso ya se le estaba escapando de las manos y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. La voz de la rubia lo saco de su debate mental.

-Draco…te amo…- Dijo haciendo que este se enderezara agresivamente al oír esas estúpidas palabras. La ojiazul se extraño y lo imito de igual modo - ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto viendo como el rubio empezaba a vestirse rápidamente - ¿Te vas? – Pregunto de nuevo al ver como al joven solo le faltaba colocarse sus zapatos.

Draco se sostuvo de pie y sin agregar nada mas salió de su habitación para dar un paseo. Astoria no se quedo sin hacer nada, se envolvió en una sabana y lo alcanzo antes de que bajaras las escaleras de la Mansión Malfoy. Lo detuvo por el brazo un poco dolida por la actitud del hombre a quien amaba.

¿Qué creyó? Que después de hacer el amor juntos, si, el amor. Porque ella se entrego completamente a él en cuerpo y alma. ¿Este la abrazaría y pasarían toda la noche juntos hasta el amanecer? Que estúpida fue. Pero por más que luchaba no podía arrancárselo del corazón.

-Draco…no te vayas…quédate a repetir lo de hace unos minutos – Rogo seductoramente intentado besar los finos labios del ojigris.

Este lo evito a cualquier costa.

-Draco…- Pero el dueño de ese nombre la interrumpió.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! – Espeto exasperado por la necedad de esa imbécil – Lo nuestro solo fue un acostón y nada más. Así que espero y cuando regrese de nuevo ya no estés en mi propiedad – Finalizo ordenando. Bajo las escaleras furioso consigo mismo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOooooooOOO_

Tomo un sorbo de la copa de coñac que poseía su mano izquierda.

Con la otra acaricio las finas sabanas de seda Italia que poseía la cama de su departamento. Imagino el castaño cuerpo de Hermione encima de ellas, desnuda y a su merced. Tomo el último sobro del líquido rojizo y con rabia ejerció fuerza en su mano hasta que la hizo pedazos sobre esta. Los trozos de vidrio perforaron su piel haciendo que chorros de sangre brotaran de las heridas. Eso le importo lo mas mínimo.

Con odio se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para buscas el botiquín de emergencia. Lo encontró y saco de su interior alcohol y gasas para cubrir las heridas de posibles infecciones. Después de unos minutos en su tarea, termino dejando un desastre sobre el lavamanos sin impórtale tan siquiera limpiarlo. Salió hacia la alcoba para poder recostarse un rato, pero unos pasos provenientes del pasillo lo alertaron indicándole que la ex leona estaba de regreso. Su corazón se acelero y su respiración se acorto. No deseaba verla, porque si lo hacía no se podría contener y se lanzaría hacia ella hasta hacerla suya.

Rápidamente se escondió en una esquina muy oscura que la ojimiel jamás imaginaria que estaba ahí. Guardo total silencio y estableció su respiración para que no lo delatara ante la ojimiel. Y fue cuando la vio entrando bajo el umbral de la puerta. Se miraba extraordinariamente hermosa con ese traje de oficina que asentaba muy bien sus felinas curvas. Al parecer ella no se había percatado de su presencia en el lugar. Vio como empezó a despojarse de su saco y sus molestas zapatillas que la hacían verse un poco más alta, se desabotono lentamente su camisa de botones haciendo que la visión se alargara más. Trago en seco empezando a sentir como una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a tener vida propia.

Observo como la castaña se saco de encima la camisa dejándola encima de la cama. Después, le siguió su falda; No se pudo contener de recorrer con su mirada griseada sus perfectas piernas que lo hacían perderse en ella para cualquiera que las viese. La suave carne que se asomaba por su brasier hacia que su erección aumentara mas al recordar como hizo de esas dos preciosuras suyas bajos sus inquietas manos. Llevo una de estas a su rostro para des tensarlo y relajarlo de por lo extasiado que se encontraba.

Hermione tomo asiento sobre el colchón para sacar sus medias. Esto para Draco fue demasiado; Como si ella supiera que se encontraba observándola, decidió seducirlo al grado de perder el control por desearla de nuevo. La castaña deslizo lentamente las medias por sus torneadas piernas pareciéndolo disfrutar. El rubio desvió su vista empezando a sentir como el aire le faltaba para respirar. No paso ni un segundo cuando ya la tenía colocada encima de ella.

La ojimiel se coloco de pie para dirigirse a tomar una ducha caliente para poder descansar después de un largo día pesado. Draco siguió cada movimiento con su mirada hasta verla como desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño. Al oír como la regadera fue abierta salió de la oscuridad para acercarse a paso sigiloso hacia la pequeña abertura entre el marco de la puerta y esta. Y lo que vio hizo que por fin explotara;

El agua cristalina caía deliciosamente por el perfecto cuerpo de la castaña. Por un segundo se sintió celoso por el líquido. Lamio sus labios al recorrer con su vista el delicado cuello para bajar hacia sus senos redondos y perfectos, como a él le gustaban. Después, la poso por el vientre plano que lo volvía loco a tal grado de desconocerse. Hermione se giro para colocarse de frente al agua. Draco le agradeció por que así podría deleitarse con el trasero sabor a caramelo que le gustaba perderse en el. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente al sentir como su miembro le exigía acción para liberar esa presión que lo estaba molestando. Los abrió de nuevo al ver como la ex leona se enjabonada lentamente haciendo que el olor a vainilla llegara hasta sus fosas nasales.

Ya no puedo más. Abrió la puerta de par en par decidido a desvestirse y acompañar bajo el agua, pero algo en su cabeza se lo impidió. Por suerte la ex Gryffindor no se percato de su presencia y mucho menos de su entrada al baño. Bajo su mirada griseada maldiciéndose por los mil demonios y sin pensar más se giro saliendo de ese lugar y del departamento.

Bajos las escaleras para llegar hasta el primer piso y salir lo más rápido posible porque si se quedaba, estaba seguro cometer una locura de la cual no se arrepentiría después. Sabía perfectamente que si tomaba a la castaña de nuevo, jamás podría desprenderse de ella. Y eso…le atemorizaba.

_Así es, le atemorizaba enamorarse de ella como un estúpido._

**Continuara…**

_¡Hola a todas! Primero que nada no me asesinen, que todavía estoy muy joven y bella como para no haber amado. Es broma._

_Bien, comienzo diciéndoles que hice el capitulo a base de sus comentarios pasados. Entendí que se mueren de ganas por ver ya a nuestros protagonistas juntos, y eso me dio una idea. Sé que a lo mejor soy muy maldita en torturar a nuestro draquito de esa forma, pero en cierto sentido ¡se lo merece! Jajaja._

_Como leyeron ya hay más sentimientos encontrados entre nuestros protagonistas. Ya están empezando a pensar más uno en el otro, y por supuesto, atormentándose por sentir lo que sienten. Creo que este proceso se extenderá un poco más para no decir "Te amo y quiero casarme contigo" NO para nada. Y se perfectamente lo que ustedes quieren leer de mi y de esta historia, y con gusto se las voy a dar._

_Sin decir nada más me despido esta vez cambiando; Si no quieren dejar comentarios, las entiendo. Y las que sí, con gusto son bienvenidos._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Betzacosta, DiosaLuna, Bess20, Holly90, Serena Princesita Hale, Burbujita Malfoy, Adrikari y Sailor mercuri o neptune:**_ ¡Muchisimas Gracias, nenas! Espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado**…!LAS AMO DE CORAZON!**


	12. Quiero tenerte para mi

Recordó algo importante. Se coloco de pie para acercarse al pequeño sillón situado en un rincón de su oficina. Tomo su bolso buscando en su interior su objetivo, lo encontró y arrumbo de nuevo su accesorio. Con pasos pensativos regresó sobre su camino llegando hasta una especia de mesa situada a un lado de su escritorio. Se sirvió un vaso de agua para poderse tomar el medicamento.

Pero como siempre, ese infeliz rubio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pensamiento y alma. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora el asesino de su más grande amor se hiciera presente en todo lo que tenía que ver con su vida? Lo odiaba, a pesar de ya ser suya en cuerpo y alma, eso no justificaba el dejarlo de hacer. A pesar de los momentos de arrebato y pasión que sostenían no podía dejar de lado ese odio que sentía por él. No podía verlo diferente, no podía ser su amiga, no podía…

Cerro sus ojos para reprimir sus lagrimas y es que, se juro ¡jamás volver a soltar una lagrima por ese infeliz! Él no se merecía que nadie, absolutamente, nadie llorara por él. Se prometió ignóralo por completo y seguir concentrada en su trabajo para solo terminar e irse a descansar sin que él se interpusiera en su camino, y a si lo hizo. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el último día que pasaron "juntos"

Desde ese día, Draco, se había olvidado completamente de ella, y eso le agrado por completo. Ese olvido le dio más paz y tranquilidad. Solo se cruzaban en el trabajo y para cosas importantes que se tenían que explicar; Solo por trabajo. Las cosas insignificantes las recogía la secretaria y a decir verdad, era mejor así. Aunque algo en su interior se rompió al ver cómo era ignorada por el ojigris. Pero, eso solo duro unos días. Ahora se lo agradecía. Y también le agradecía que no pusiera ningún pie en el apartamento desde ese día.

Ahora Draco Malfoy era el mismo arrogante, frio y déspota adolescente que recordaba, más que ahora hecho todo un hombre. ¿Pero porque decía todo eso? Si él nunca cambio con ella y nunca lo hará. Aun que ingenuamente creyó que algún día podría hacerlo. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar todo ese debate que sostenía. Se llevo la capsula rosada al interior de su boca para terminarla de pasar con un trago de agua. De paso se bebió todo el vaso. Pero casi se atraganto al oír esa voz ronca y gruesa atravesar sus tímpanos. Se giro para ver la figura fornida para quien trabaja y…se acostaba.

-¿Estas enferma? – Pregunto Draco cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Después se acerco hasta llegar al mismo lugar que su trabajadora.

-No, no – Contesto rápidamente la castaña limpiándose el rastro de agua que accidentalmente se le escapo por las comisuras de sus labios – Y si así fuera, ¿A ti qué? – Le pregunto sin poderse contener.

El ojigris la miro penetrantemente haciendo que ese escalofrió recorriera de nuevo la espina dorsal de la ex leona. De nuevo ese sentimiento se dijo mentalmente la ojimiel. Su nerviosismo empezó a hacerse presente de nuevo y sus piernas a flaquear como siempre. Ladeo su rostro para evitar que los finos labios del rubio rozaran los suyos al ver venir el perfecto rostro dorado del Ex Slytherin hacia el suyo.

Draco no se pudo contener mas al verla espaldas a él. No se pudo contener recorrer con su mirada griseada la pequeña cintura que le fascinaba. ¡Demonios! Se maldijo, a pesar de alejarse de ella a casi un mes de eso, él simplemente no podía arrancarla de su mente. Esa maldita inmunda se estaba adentrando a lugares que estaban estrictamente prohibidos para una mujer en su corazón. Un minuto, ¿corazón? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Pero loco por ella.

Hermione mantuvo su vista clavada en el piso al sentir como el ojigris acaricio la piel de su cuello con sus dedos. Se humedeció sus labios carmín al sentir como Draco hundió su nariz entre su melena castaña aspirando su champo olor a vainilla. Este apreso la cadera de la joven con sus manos sintiendo la gloria de nuevo, la deseaba y mucho. La ex leona cerro sus ojos fuertemente al sentir el calor que desprendían las pálidas manos del rubio traspasar la tela de su camisa.

Draco estrago mudamente tocando el cuello de la castaña con sus labios. Algo de su anatomía empezaba a cobrar vida, y es que, desde la última vez que estuvo con ella, con ella porque Astoria no fue nada, no había tocado a otra mujer. A pesar de varias insinuaciones cuando frecuentaba bares con su mejor amigo y colega; Blaise Zabini. Simplemente no podía estar con otra mujer porque con la que realmente quería estar llevaba el nombre de Hermione Granger.

No obstante, la atmosfera cálida y relajante que se sentía en la habitación se rompió por arte de magia. Y para colmo, ellos también.

Sin decir nada mas, Draco se alejo de la castaña y se encamino hacia el pequeño sillón tomando el bolso de esta husmeando el interior. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada sin entender nada. Al ver como llegaba al lugar y tomaba sus pertenencia, y sobre todo, que se atrevía a entrometerse en sus cosas. Frunció el ceño enfadada y con paso veloz llego hasta el rubio, con rabia le arrebato su accesorio pero este ya tenía en sus manos su medicamento.

La ojimiel observo el pequeño frasco con sus capsulas en manos del mismo demonio. Este se quedo quieto por unos segundos observando el envase. Hermione sostuvo el aliento durante ese lapso. Draco cerró su puño con toda su fuerza haciendo pedazos el frasco y moliendo las capsulas hasta hacerlas polvo.

Con rabia se giro hacia la castaña fulminándola con la mirada. Esta le correspondió sin temor, a demás, no tenia porque tenerlo.

-Pastillas anticipativas, ¿eh? – Le pregunto arrastrando las palabras y acercándose a ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared y su cuerpo.

-Sí, ¿Algún problemas? – Desafío la ojimiel alzando su rostro para demostrarle que ya no le tenía temor y nunca lo tuvo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – Grito impactando su puño contra la pared a milímetros de distancia de la cabeza de la joven.

-A si ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu estúpido enojo? – Pregunto Hermione sin entender nada. Ese chico sí que estaba zafado.

-Pues porque yo…- Pero cayó al reaccionar por la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer, o mejor dicho, decir frente a ella.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos queriéndose matar con la mirada uno al otro. Draco la miraba con odio y repugnancia digno de un Malfoy y un sangre pura. Hermione lo miraba harta de todo el calvario que estaba viviendo bajo sus garras, pero algo muy fuerte la obligaba a estar a su lado. Algo muy fuerte la tenia atada a él y no sabía lo que era.

-Si tú no te cuidas, yo si – Contesto la ojimiel fríamente.

-Muy bien pesando, sangre sucia – Escupió como siempre – Yo no deseo un hijo mestizo y mucho menos que venga de ti – Enfatizo con su mirada cargada de odio.

-No te preocupes, que eso nunca va a pasar – Contesto dolida – Yo tampoco deseo que mi hijo tenga un padre con TU – Escupió mirándolo de abajo para arriba.

El ex Slytherin no lo pudo soportar más y por impulso cegado con odio la aprendo por el cuello impactando su nuca contra el duro muro. Hermione solo atino a cerrar sus ojos al sentir el impacto contra su cabeza. Después los abrió viendo como el viejo Draco se hacía presente de nuevo.

-Eres una asquerosa que no merece la luz del día – Insulto el platino tentado a asesinarla de una vez por todas.

-Y tu, un hijo de perra que no merece respirar el aire de hoy en día – No se dejo vencer - ¡Deberías estar pudriéndote en una celda en Azkaban! – Grito al sentir como sus lágrimas la vencían y salían por sus lagrimales.

-Y tu…- Pero se paralizo al ver como una lagrima salada resbalaba por la mejilla bronceada de la joven. Algo en su interior se removió haciendo que dejara su mente en blanco. Se quedo quieto por unos largos segundos solo observando el gesto de temor que torno la castaña con su mirada cargada en odio puro, solo dirigida y dedicada a él.

-¿Y yo qué? – Toreo la ex leona indiferente ya sin sentimiento alguno.

Draco la soltó del cuello y se alejo dándole la espalda. Esta emitió un fuerte suspiro dándole gracias a Merlín por respirar normalmente de nuevo. Alzo su mirada miel y la coloco encima de la figura de "su" jefe. Este se encontraba serio y silencioso enfrente de la ventana de su empresa. Ninguno emitió sonido alguno. No hasta que el dueño de esos intensos ojos grises abrió la boca.

-Voy a salir de viaje, y no sé cuando regresare – Informo girándose de nuevo y encarando a la dueña de sus pensamientos. La observo con su rostro ladeado y su angelical mirada puesta sobre el suelo – Así que todo estará bajo tu mando en mi ausencia, ya que Blaise también vendrá conmigo – Dijo haciendo que Hermione alzara su vista y la colocara encima de él - ¿Podrás con todo esto? – Le pregunto ya por inercia.

-Por supuesto que sí – Contesto Hermione segura de sus palabras.

-Bien, en mi escritorio están las instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer – Índico sin despegar su mirada griseada de la piel castaña de la ex leona – Nos vemos – Finalizo dándose la media vuelta para abrir la puerta pero las palabras de la ojimiel lo paralizaron por unos segundos.

-Buen viaje "jefe", regrese pronto – Espeto la joven con un tono de voz neutro. Sin sentimiento.

El ex Slytherin la observo por encima de su hombro pero no agrego nada más. Atravesó el umbral de la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Hermione deposito de nuevo su vista sobre el suelo mas confundida de lo normal. No se explicaba por qué demonios el hurón había reaccionado de esa forma al saber que se estaba cuidado. Y la verdad, no quería averiguarlo. Suspiro cansada observando como el reloj marcaban casi la media noche. Se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para salir de ese infierno de una maldita vez.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoO_

Lo primero que hizo al cerrar la puerta de la Suite Presidencial del hotel de lujo donde se hospedaría fue patear con todas fuerzas la base de la cama donde seria atrapado por los brazos de Morfeo. El dolor fue insoportable pero no le tomo la más mínima importancia, ya que el dolor más grande estaba dentro de él y para su mala suerte no sabía cómo demonios curarlo.

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, o mejor dicho, más que de maravilla. Sus negocios, con las mujeres, en la sociedad, con su vida personal y sexual. Todo. Pero desde que esa inmunda se atrevió a poner el primer pie en su Mansión todo se fue al carajo. Desde que ella apareció de nuevo en su vida todo le estaba yendo de la patada.

¿Por qué?

Porque no podía estar concentrado en nada sin que ella se hiciera presente en sus pensamientos. No podía estar con otras mujeres como antes porque con la única que deseaba estar era con ella. Desde que probó el sabor de lo prohibido ya no deseo probar más. Solo quería más y más de ella. ¡Todo estaba para el lado de la fregada!

Si, lo aceptaba. Estaba obsesionado con todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Desde que la hizo suya, no soportaba que otros imbéciles la admiraran si no eran sus ojos quien lo hacían. No soportaba ver como otros la miraban con lujuria y devoción de hacerla suya. Y lo peor de todo, es que ese estúpido "sentimiento" que estaba despertando en el por ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por eso mismo dejo de estar cerca de ella casi un mes. Por eso dejo de admirarla, por eso dejo de desearla, por eso dejo de ir al apartamento, por eso dejo de lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con su miserable vida. ¡La odiaba como ella no tenía una idea! La odiaba por que no podía arrancársela de la mente y para colmo del corazón.

Tomo asiento sobre su cama llevándose sus manos hacia su rubia cabellera tirando de esta desesperado. Fijo su vista sobre la fina loseta que poseía la habitación meditando sobre su estado. Suspiro cansado de estar luchando con algo que cada día se volvía más fuerte que él. Si, más fuerte que él, por eso fue a buscarla antes de salir de la cuidad. No hubiese soportado un segundo más sin tocarla o tan si quiera estar cerca de ella por un instante antes de partir.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y la vio llevándose esa capsula a sus labios sintió como su corazón le asfixio por dentro cortando su respiración por unos segundos. ¿Acaso estaría enferma? Se pregunto temiendo lo peor. Cuando la vio girarse hacia él, respiro de nuevo al ver que se miraba más sana que ni el mismo. Se miraba hermosa con ese traje de empresa que hacia resaltar jugosamente sus curvas benditas. Su cabello bien arreglado y su maquillaje al natural, a decir verdad, ella no ocupaba cubrirse exageradamente de estos. Sin ninguna cosa de esos cosméticos la hacían ver como la mujer más bella y deseable de todo el mundo mágico. ¡Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo!

Se sostuvo de pie caminado hacia la gran ventana que dejaba ver toda la hermosa ciudad de Roma bajo sus pies. Posesiono sus ojos grises sobre las grandes calles habitadas del país, y eso que ya pasaban las tres de la madrugada, pero de nuevo sin poder quitarse de su mente la figura de cierta castaña. Se mordió sus labios de rabia y coraje hacia el mismo, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Y lo peor aún estaba por empezar. No supo porque demonios sintió su sangre hervir al saber que la ex leona estaba tomando anticonceptivos. No supo y aun no lo sabe porque reacciono de ese modo. Por un momento se le cruzo la idea de que había preñado a la ojimiel y así la tendría a su lado por el resto de su vida.

-¡Basta de decir estupideces! – Se reprocho ardiendo en rabia y con su cólera hasta el cielo – En este tiempo que estés aquí la olvidaras y volverás a hacer el mismo de antes – Se dijo finalizando su pelea interior que terminaría por matarse a sí mismo.

Sin agregarse nada más se giro para conducirse al cuarto de baño y tomar una larga y fría ducha. ¿Y sobre Granger? No volver a pensar en lo que restaba de su viaje. Pero, que equivocado estaba.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo_

La luz de la hermosa mañana iluminaba estupendamente los enormes jardines de la Mansión Potter. Un pequeño de aproximadamente un año jugaba alegremente sobre el césped recién cortado. Su padre lo observaba desde unas sillas que utilizaba para vigilarlo y que no se lastimara, pero su niñera Jade lo hacía a la perfección. A decir verdad, la joven morena no estaba de mal ver; Su cabello negro y largo era fascínate y sus impresionaste ojos azules eran encantadores. Y qué decir de esa figura de infarto que se cargaba, toda digna de una modelo.

Harry sonrió graciosamente al momento que cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza haciendo que esos impuros pensamientos se le borraran de la mente. Pero no podía, al fin de todas las cosas era hombre. Los abrió de nuevo volviendo a colocar su mirada esmeralda sobre su hijo y su niñera. Pero fue peor, ya que imagino que la mujer que jugaba con James era su madre, Ginny, y no la morena.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la fuerte discusión que sostuvieran. Tan fuerte que ya estaba a punto de correrla de su casa y pedirle el divorcio. Pero no pudo y nunca podrá porque la amaba como un estúpido. Masaje su cuello alzando su cabeza hacia arriba. Observo como la hermosa mañana estaba a todo su esplendor y sin poder evitarlo recordó cómo eran los momentos que pasaba junto a su novia, que ahora era su esposa, sonrió amargamente. Extrañaba esos días como un loco enamorado y estúpido soñador.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¡No, déjame! – Pidió a gritos y carcajadas una ojiazul tumbada sobre el césped de los enormes terrenos de Hogwarts. Un moreno estaba encima de ella proporcionándole unas tremendas cosquillas, esas que a ella tanto le encantaba - ¡Dije basta, Harry, ya…ya no aguanto…! – Espeto Ginny sintiendo como el aire le faltaba y sus lagrimales estaban secos de tanto llorar._

_-Tienes que decir la palabra clave para dejarte libre – Dijo el niño que vivió utilizando sus labios causándole las cosquillas sobre el punto débil de la pelirroja; El cuello._

_-¡Te amo…te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca lo dejare…de hacer! – Finalizo sintiendo como el aire invadía de nuevo sus pulmones respirando normalmente._

_El ojiverde se detuvo dejando de utilizar sus manos y labios, y llevando estas primero a la hermosa cabellera pelirroja de su amada. La observo embelecido de tanta belleza, y no era por presumir, pero tenía la novia más bonita y hermosa de todo el colegio y mundo. Al estabilizar bien su respiración, Ginny deposito sus ojos azul agua en los verdes esmeraldas de su amado. Lo amaba como una estúpida y no dejaría que nada ni nadie los separara. La Gyffindor llevo sus pecosas manos a los anteojos de su novio y se los quito haciendo que el azabache pestañara varias veces al ser privados de una de las cosas que necesitaba para vivir._

_Ginevra soltó un par de carcajadas al ver la acción del moreno. Esa acción que le encantaba ver en él._

_-Oye, no es gracioso – Espeto Harry un poco sentido por la burla de su novia._

_-Vamos…sabes que…- Pero el chico de la cicatriz la interrumpió._

_-Sí, ya lo sé, te gusta verme sin anteojos – Dijo resignado clavando su mirada en la azul de su más grande amor._

_-Te ves más guapo de lo que ya estas – Contesto la menor de los Weasley sonriéndole con ternura._

_-¿A si? Convénceme de ello – Pidió el Gryffindor sonriendo pícaramente._

_La pelirroja no espero más y capturo los labios de su amado entre los suyos. Un beso apasionado y lleno de amor que ningún otro podría igualarlo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ladeo su rostro y dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia la gran ventana que estaba colocada en la habitación de "su" mujer. Deseaba con todas sus ganas que ella saliera de ese calabazo y se dedicara a él y a su hijo. Pero, eso estaba muy lejos de ser. Suspiro cansado pero la voz de una castaña lo saco de todo pensamiento.

-¿Y ese suspiro? – Pregunto Hermione detrás de su mejor amigo.

-Hermione – Exclamo Harry colocándose de pie y tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas - ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto depositando un tierno beso sobre la mejilla bronceada de la joven.

-Bien, ¿Y tú? – Le pregunto contestado al saludo y tomando asiento sobre una silla.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar – Dijo el ojiverde imitando a su amiga. Después dirigió su vista hacia su hijo quien jugaba alegremente.

La castaña sonrió y dirigió su vista miel observando a ese pequeño angelito que jugaba con su niñera. Ya tenía un mes tratándolo y era el niño más hermoso que había conocido. James la acepto con gusto que ya hasta la llamaba tía, bueno, eso entendía ella. Sin que el moreno se diera cuenta Hermione desvió su vista y la coloca encima de él. Se miraba extrañamente hermoso, su cabello negro azabache y su mirada esmeralda podían volver loca a cualquiera. Su perfecto rostro era envidiable y qué decir de ese cuerpo de infarto. Pero las líneas de expresión debajo de sus ojos expresaban cansancio, dolor y desamor.

-¿Aun no sale de ahí? – Pregunto la ex leona haciendo que el azabache colocara su vista encima de ella.

-No, de eso ya perdí las esperanzas – Contesto resignado a ese camino de amargura y soledad que el destino le tenía preparado.

-Vamos, no te desanimes – Pidió la castaña – Veras que dentro de poco Ginevra se va a dar cuenta de que te está perdiendo y con ello a su hijo – Alentó tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Hermione, escucha, ya no quiere seguir hablando de ella – Contesto harto de todo lo que tuviera que ver con "su" esposa – Mejor háblame sobre ti, ¿Cómo va el trabajo? – Pregunto mirándola pero sin alejar sus manos de las de ella.

-Uff, bien, ahora que "mi jefe" salió de viaje, la empresa estaba bajo mi cargo – Informo haciendo que ese sentimiento preso en su pecho se hiciera presente al recordar a ese ser del infierno.

-Oye, ¿Y cómo está tu padre? Tengo un mucho tiempo que no lo veo – Dijo recordando a Stuart Granger.

-Hace poco fui a visitarlo y está muy bien – Dijo al momento que unos gritos se aproximaron hasta donde estaban ellos – James – Expreso la joven al ver como el pequeño azabache se abrazaba de sus piernas - ¿Cómo está el niño más hermoso de todo el mundo? – Pregunto soltando las manos de su mejor amigo y tomando al pequeño entres sus brazos.

El niño rodeo el cuello de la joven con sus bracitos y pego su rostro junto al de ella. La abrazo con una fuerza que igualaba a la de un niño más grande. Y es que, durante ese mes que Hermione frecuentaba la Mansión Potter, el pequeño aprendió a quererla y la verdad no tardo en hacerlo porque la joven tenía un extraño poder sobre los niños que al momento de mirarla se enamoraban de ella. Hermione sonrió felizmente al ver la muestra de cariño que le mostro su sobrinito.

-Ha estado bien, un poco mas travieso pero bien – Contesto Harry revolviendo la larga cabellera de su retoño – Bien, campeón, es hora de un baño porque hueles a rayos – Espeto su padre, ya de pie, y quietando a su hijo de encima de su mejor amiga – Jade, por favor – Pidió amablemente el dueño de la Mansión pasándole al pequeño.

-Claro, señor Potter – Contesto la niñera tomando al niño y sonriéndole con un poco de pena. Algo notado por Hermione, pero no por Harry. Típico, ¿no?

-Adiós – Se despidió la castaña de James al ver como este la miraba y le hacia un gesto con su manita – Es muy bonita – Espeto ya de pie y cerca del oído de su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el niño que vivió despistado.

-No me engañes, le gusta y por lo que veo ella a ti también – Dijo la ex leona poniendo nervioso al azabache.

-¿Qué? No…claro que….Hermione – Pero fue interrumpió por una carcajada por parte de la ojimiel.

-Solo bromeaba, relájate – Pidió Hermione abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Harry suspiro aliviado al pensar que tal vez lo que su amiga decía fuera cierto. Y eso esperaba.

-Bien, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Espeto la joven alejándose del muchacho.

-Solo recuerda que la próxima semana es la cena de cumpleaños de la señora Weasley y me pidió de favor que te recordara que no faltaras – Informo mirándola de abajo para arriba. A decir verdad, no la había detallado muy bien. Vaya que los años le habían sentado bien.

-Cierto – Contesto Hermione – No lo olvidare también tengo nada de verla – Dijo tomando sus cosas – Te veo luego – finalizo depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla rosada de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, nos…vemos – Finalizo Harry al ver como la castaña atravesaba las grandes reglas de acero que dividían su mansión de las calles del Londres mágico.

_OOoOOooooooOOOOOOOooooO_

Esta semana había sido la más larga y duradera en la vida de Hermione Granger. Y es que, estar a cargo de una empresa muy grande y famosa como la que era dueño Draco Malfoy era un caos total. No había podido descansar ni un día porque los contratos, los socios, los nuevos, el dinero, las reuniones, las visitas; Todo era agotador. Ahora se preguntaba cómo le había Malfoy para estar en todo al mismo tiempo. Debía de admitirlo, en el ámbito era el mejor.

Llevaba más de quince minutos esperando a que el nuevo socio de las empresas Malfoy la recibiera para firmar contrato. Bostezo de aburrimiento y cansancio sin poderlo evitar. La secretaria lo noto al momento que colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada hacia la figura de la castaña.

-Disculpe – Llamo haciendo que la ojimiel se colocara rápidamente de pie y se acercara hasta el escritorio de la joven – El señor me informa que demorara unos minutos mas ¿Gusta esperarlo? – Pregunto sonriéndole amablemente.

-Pues, si no hay de otra – Dijo abriendo sus ojos por la incoherencia que soltó – Digo…claro que lo esperare – Rectifico pero la joven secretaria ya estaba envuelta en carcajadas.

-Bien, pase por aquí – Espeto guiando a la ojimiel hacia la oficina del dueño de la empresa.

Hermione la siguió. Después tomo asiento sobre una silla enfrente de del escritorio segundos después la secretaria desapareció dejando a la joven sola en la habitación.

_O_

Después otros quince minutos la castaña estaba hecha una furia. Ya había pasado media hora y la verdad no disponía de suficiente tiempo como para estar esperando más. Se coloco de pie dispuesta a salir de ahí cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando pasar por esta a un joven castaño con unos ojos azules impresionaste. Vestía elegantemente y expresaba un porte muy caballeroso.

Hermione se detuvo al ver a ese joven que más bien le parecía conocido. Pero no recordaba de donde y tampoco lucharía por recordar. El castaño la miro directamente a los ojos sonriendo por su demora. Por lo que vio a la joven no le dio gracia.

-Lamento muchísimo mi demora… - Dijo haciendo un gesto de cómo te llamas.

-Hermione Granger – Completo la ex leona sonriéndole por costumbre y no por amabilidad – Un gusto – Dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

-Oh, el gusto es todo mío señorita Granger – Dijo tomando la mano de la castaña y depositando un caballeroso, y tierno beso sobre el dorso de esta – Soy Theodore Nott – Se presento sonriendo amablemente.

-Un placer – Contesto la asistente personal de Malfoy - ¿Podemos pasar a la parte del contrato? Es que ando un poco corta de tiempo y…-

-Claro, como guste – Contesto el ojiazul haciendo una seña de mano para que tomara asiento.

-Gracias – Espeto la joven aceptando el gesto. Coloco el contrato encima del escritorio acomodándolo – Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero no tuve tiempo de acomodarlos…- acento apenada.

-Descuide – Dijo Theo sonriendo de lado.

La observó mientras acomodaba el montón de hojas que traía. La conocía pero no sabía de dónde. Estaba segurísimo que la había visto en otro lugar…un rostro tan hermoso como el que poseía ella jamás lo olvidaría. Y así lo hizo. Desde que cruzo sus ojos con los miel de ella lo intrigo. Era demasiado hermosa y muy encantadora. Quería conocerla y saber más de ella.

-Oh, creo que cometí un error – Espeto Hermione frunciendo su ceño enfurecida con ella misma – En vez de Theodore le puse William Nott – Informo queriéndose asesinar.

-No, no hay ningún problema – Corrigió el ojiazul – William es el nombre de mi padre – El tuvo que salir de viaje improvisadamente así que yo estoy a cargo de la empresa por un tiempo – Conto sin poder dejar de admirarla - ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – Pregunto alzando una ceja seductoramente.

La ex leona trago nerviosa disimuladamente. Ese chico sí que sabía poner nerviosa a una chica. Después hablo.

-¿Problema? No, para nada – Contesto sonriendo ya más tranquila – Solo firme aquí – Pidió acercándole el papel al joven – Y aquí.

Nott firmo todo lo que la castaña que pidió sin revisar primero lo que estaba escrito en la hoja. Solo miraba a la castaña quien aun estaba nerviosa por las miradas seductoras por parte del hijo del dueño de la empresa.

-Bien, es todo – Finalizo Hermione guardando el contrato en su maletín de tipo abogado – Un placer conocerlo señor Nott – Dijo despidiéndose como se presento.

-El placer fue todo mío – Dijo tomando la mano de la castaña – Y llámame Theo porque Señor Nott me hace sentir viejo – Pidió sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Como guste, Theo – Dijo quedando hipnotizada por esa mirada azul marina idéntica a la de un pelirrojo. Ahora recordaba de donde lo conocía. Si era el chico que se topo en el restaurant donde trabajaba – Lo mismo va para ti – Finalizo retirando su mano por que si ella no lo hacía estaba segura de que él no la soltaría.

-Por supuesto que sí – Respondió aun admirado por lo hermosa que era la joven – Y dime, Hermione…¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? – Le pregunto porque simplemente no aguantaba las ganas de verla de nuevo.

-Este…yo…no creo poder – Dijo tartamudeando por la pregunta sorpresiva por parte del castaño.

-No te pidió esta noche ni la siguiente – Dijo para no presionar – Además estaremos en contacto por la asociación. Nos veremos más seguido –Dijo haciendo que el nerviosismo de la ojimiel creciera mas.

-Sí, claro – Espeto Hermione – Yo…lo pondré al corriente de todos los movimientos y transacciones de la empresa dentro de unos días. Con permiso – Finalizo abandonado la oficina del castaño.

Este la observo sonriendo. Esa mujer le interesaba y mucho.

_OoOOOoOoOOoOoOOOoOOOO_

-Draco, ¿me estás oyendo? – Le pregunto Blaise mirándolo confundido y sin entender a su mejor amigo.

El rubio tenía su mirada clavada sobre la barra del bar donde tomaban. En toda la semana que paso no pudo dejar de pensar ni un segundo en la castaña. Pensó que ese viaje de negocios lo mantendría ocupado para no pensar en otra cosa pero se equivoco estúpidamente. Recordó los besos y caricias que le proporciono a la piel canela de la sangre sucia esa. Las veces que estuvo dentro de ella sin querer salir jamás de ahí. Y sobre todo recordó esos ojos miel que se posesionaran sobre los suyos haciendo que su grado de excitación sobrepasara los límites establecidos por la humanidad.

-¿Qué? Si, te estoy oyendo – Espeto el ojigris llevando el último trago de su copa a sus labios. El moreno solo lo observo – Hey, otra más de la misma – Pidió el platino dejando su copa en la barra.

-Ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa – Dijo su amigo harto de su despiste – Desde que llegamos aquí no has estado concentrado con los socios italianos. Siempre tuve que intervenir por ti porque el señorito estaba pensado en no sé qué cosa – Recordó bebiendo de su copa - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡La estúpida de Granger es lo que me pasa! – Grito haciendo que todos en el lugar fijaran su vista en ellos.

-Vamos, tranquilízate – Espeto Blaise al ver como todos los miraban - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Que no me la puedo sacar de la mente ni por un instante – Por fin lo aceptaba – Necesito estar con ella todo el tiempo y cuando estoy cerca no puedo reprimir mis ganas de hacerla mía ¡ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO! – Grito tomando la copa llena de vino y la impacto contra el espejo que adornaba el bar.

**Continuara…!**

_Hola! Lo sé, no me maten tan joven. Primero que nada una gran disculpa…por la GRAN DEMORA y por hacerlas esperar tanto. Y por otro lado por cortar el capitulo así tan brusco pero ya no tenía tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Espero y les haya gustado porque a mí para nada._

_Puntos que quiero aclarar:_

_-Ya paso un mes_

_-Harry aun no conoce para quien trabaja Hermione_

_-Hermione aun no ha visitado a la familia Weasley_

_-Hermione frecuento a Harry todo este mes que paso_

_-Y pues…Ahora Draco tendrá competencia._

_Si hay puntos que no aclare hágamelos saber._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Serena Princesita Hale, Barbiiie, giselmalfoy, liz, Sailor mercuri o neptune, bess20, Holly90, Burbujita Malfoy, Ari, adrikari Alexandra y Annath: **_Muchisimas gracias por la espera y espero que haya valido la pena.


	13. Lo que no se quiere se mata

-Señorita Granger – Llamo la secretaria de Draco Malfoy haciendo que la castaña prestara toda su atención en ella y se detuviera antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la oficina del dueño.

-Dime – Pidió Hermione clavando sus ojos miel en el pequeño y fino rostro de la joven pelirroja.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada del joven Malfoy – La ex leona sintió su corazón latir fuertemente al oír el apellido de ese infeliz, pero no era de odio - Y me pidió que le informara sobre una junta que tiene programada para dentro de unas horas con los socios. Usted será la responsable sobre esta junta que se efectúa cada mes para informar a los señores sobre puntos importantes – Finalizo haciendo que la joven rodara sus ojos un poco molesta.

Odiaba ese tipo de juntas y mas sabiendo que ella era la única mujer. Antes se sentía protegida al saber que el ojigris estaba a su lado, pero esta vez no lo estará.

-¿Algo más que desee el "joven" Malfoy que haga por él? – Pregunto revisando su reloj de muñeca.

-No, es todo – Finalizo la pelirroja sonriéndole apenada – Ah, por cierto, La señorita Luna Lovegood la espera en la oficina.

-Bien, gracias – Dijo sin pena y gana.

Se dio la media vuelta y siguió recta en su camino. Llego hasta la puerta de la oficina del mismo demonio, tomo la perilla lista para girarla y desaparecer de la recepción cuando algo en su interior la incómoda haciendo que detuviera su acto antes de consumarlo. Se quedo quieta unos segundos con su vista infija en algún lugar de la puerta color gris.

-¡Ni se te ocurre, Hermione! – Se regaño mentalmente, pero…ya era demasiado tarde.

Se giro observando de nuevo a la secretaria del rubio. Exhalo fuertemente una bocanada de aire y la fue soltado lentamente mediante quedaba otra vez frente a la pelirroja. Esta se percato de nuevo de la presencia de la castaña que alzo su vista al instante.

Se miraron unos segundos sin emitir sonido o palabra alguna haciendo que la tensión por parte de la ex leona se hiciera evidente a los ojos de la otra joven. Fue ese momento que Hermione decidió hablar.

-Lo siento, pero…Malfoy no te…- Tartamudeaba como una estúpida adolescente al estar frente a la persona que amas – ¿No te menciono cuando regresaba? -¡Listo! Lo había hecho.

-Oh, lo siento, pero no menciono nada – Dijo apenada – Así es el joven. Se va y regresa sin avisar – Espeto sonriendo - ¿Algo más que desee saber?

-¿Eh? No, es todo, gracias – Finalizo saliendo como rayo de ese lugar al saber que la joven pelirroja tono su "evidente" interés por saber el regreso de ese hurón de pacotilla.

_O_

Así que Malfoy no estaba en la ciudad. No era de extrañarse de él ya que se hacia su voluntad…y eso incluía dejar el trabajo en el momento que a él se le pegara la gana. Coloco sus hermosos ojos aguamarina sobre el gran ventanal que dejaba ver atrás de su interior el hermoso día soleado que azotaba a Londres mágico. Suspiro recordando la actitud del rubio hacia ella el día que regreso de Paris. Lo sintió diferente, pero eso no debía de extrañarle ya que esas actitud la adquirió desde ese día terrible que no quería ni recordar.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacer sufrir a ese chico? ¿Tanto daño había hecho en sus tiempos de colegio que la vida le cobro de esa manera?

Por supuesto que no. El no es malo y no lo era, solo lo castigaron de la peor manera ¿Cómo? Nacer bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Un destino del cual no pudo escapar a tiempo.

Aun que cueste difícil de creer, Draco y ella, empezaron una amistad a finales de sexto grado. No supo cómo se dio solo como sucedió. Empezó a conocer al rubio mediante pasaban los días y no le resulto desagradable. Sabía que con ella podía ser como era en realidad sin ser juzgado por los demás porque eso fue lo que sucedió con él. Tuvo miedo de ser señalado por los demás, tuvo miedo de demostrarle al mundo que él no era igual a su padre… tuvo miedo de sí mismo.

Y Draco noto que ella no estaba tan loca como decían los demás.

La ojiazul sonrió de lado al recordar esas palabras salir de los labios del ex Slytherin.

Todo séptimo en el colegio que se trataron hasta llegar al punto de conocer cosas personales de cada uno de ellos. Puede parecer loco y estúpido, pero el platino le dio y le daba esa confianza para platicar sin tapujo ni temor delante de él. Y por supuesto, ella conoció a esa mujer por la cual el dueño de la dinastía Malfoy sufrió muchísimo. Debía admitirlo, esa mujer lo hizo muy pero muy feliz cuando estuvo a su lado. Y eso, nadie se lo conto, ella lo vivió y lo vio con sus propios ojos. Recordó lo radiante y lleno de vida que se podía apreciaba al rubio cada vez que estaba junto a ella o platicaba sobre ella.

Para él, ella era su vida y nadie más importaba en su mundo. Ni siquiera él mismo. Solo ella.

Relajo su expresión de rostro al recordar el día que Draco llego a la mansión Lovegood. Ese día que cambio a su mejor amigo volviéndolo hacer vil y cruel.

_FLASH BACK_

_No podía despejar sus ojos de ese libro mágico que hablaba sobre fantásticas criaturas mitológicas. A pesar de ya pasar la media noche ella no quería parar de leer hasta terminar de memorizar la última palabra de esas hojas._

_Su padre ya se encontraba dormido y la servidumbre se había retirado. ¿Y ella? Ella decidió desvelarse hasta terminar de leer. Aun que sus pies estaban congelados por el fuerte frio que azotaba diciembre ella no desistiría. Despego su vista por unos segundos para pensar un poco, dentro de unos días regresaría al colegio para empezar con los preparativos de graduación. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por regresar al colegio y ver a sus amigos._

_Sonrió de lado al recordar a sus amigos Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y por supuesto, Draco. Ya los extrañaba. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y volvió a colocar su vista de nuevo sobre las líneas impresas sobre el papel. Pero en ese instante el timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que la rubia se extrañara al saber la hora. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir a esas horas?_

_La Ravenclaw dejo de lado su lectura bajando sus pies y colocándose sus pantuflas de conejito. Con cautela se sostuvo de pie y camino en dirección a la puerta. A cada paso que se acercaba los timbrazos eran más seguidos y desesperantes._

_-¡Ya voy! – Grito un poco molesta por los insistentes timbrazos._

_Llego hasta las grandes puertas de madera que poseía su hogar. La abrió con su ceño fruncido y lista para asesinar a la persona que estaba detrás de esos cuadros de madera._

_-¡¿Se puede saber quien…? – Pero quedo muda al ver a la persona que tocaba con tanta desesperación._

_-Lu…Luna… - Pronuncio como pudo un joven rubio sonriendo de lado con su rostro bañado en sangre y su ropa hecha un desastre antes de desvanecerse sobre el suelo._

_-¡Draco! – Grito la joven arrodillándose sobre el cuerpo caído de su amigo retirando los rubios cabellos tiesos por la sangre seca encima de su fino rostro – ¡Draco, despierta! – Pedía observando como al Slytherin le costaba respirar._

_El platino no daba señal alguna de esta consiente. Luna lo detallo; Las profundas heridas sobre su rostro, pecho y abdomen no paraban de sangrar. Se encontraba descalzo y con su camisa desabotonada dejando ver a la perfección sus cortes. La rubia se encontraba en un estado de shock que no sabía que primero hacer. Todavía no captaba que era Draco quien estaba en su casa tendido sobre el suelo y mal herido._

_-Luna, querida, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esos gritos? – Pregunto Xenophilius Lovegood, su padre, bajando las escalares mientras se abrochaba su bata. Aun sin ver el cuerpo del chico._

_-¡Papa, es Draco, ayúdame! – Pidió la ojiazul observando a su padre y al ver la reacción que este opto al ver al hijo de Lucius Malfoy tendido sobre el suelo._

_-¡Draco, hijo, reacciona! – Espeto Xenophilius imitando la posición de su hija pero tomando la nuca del rubio sobre sus manos._

_La cabeza de Draco solo se movía de un lado a otro como un muñeco debido a los movimientos por parte del longevo pero sin ninguna señal de reacción. Al momento de que el padre de Luna detuvo sus intentos de reanimarlo, el ojigris empezó a emitir efectos de un paro respiratorio._

_-¡Papa! – Grito Luna al ver como su amigo luchaba por respirar._

_-No hay tiempo que perder – Dijo el señor Lovegood tomando a Draco entre sus brazos y subiendo las escaleras para llevarlo a una habitación y poder curarlo, y reanimarlo de nuevo – Luna, ve al despacho y súbeme el botiquín de emergencia, ¡Pronto! – Ordeno haciendo que la Ravenclaw saliera disparaba al lugar que le indico su padre._

_O_

_Lo observaba quieta sobre el marco de la puerta. Sus lagrimales estaban casi vacios de tanto llorar por el joven que se encontraba sobre la cama. Su fino rostro estropeado por esos cortes y moretones alrededor de el, su fornido pecho ahora vendado completamente para que esos profundos cortes cicatrizaran perfectamente y sobre todo su alma que de seguro no cesaba de llorar._

_Luna observo como su padre guardo todo los utensilios que utilizo parar curar el cuerpo mal herido del Slytherin. De pronto el señor Lovegood se alejo de la cama donde reposaba el joven y se acerco hasta el lugar que ocupaba su hija._

_-¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto la ojiazul con sus brazos cruzados y su alma hecha pedazos al ver a Draco en ese estado._

_-Él está estable, por el momento, debemos esperar unas cuantas horas para saber cómo reaccionara a las heridas – Explico observando al ojigris, al parecer, en estado recomendable – No recobrara el conocimiento por el instante._

_La Ravenclaw mordió ligueramente sus labios desviando su vista del cuerpo de Draco y colocándola encima del rostro de su padre._

_-¿Por qué no lo curaste con magia? – Le pregunto desesperada porque el rubio recobrara la conciencia y le explicara qué demonios le había sucedido._

_-Luna, entiende, esos cortes solo pudieron ser hechos por un cruciatus muy potente, no solo uno sino varios mas – Explico para calmar más a su hija – Su cuerpo no resistiría mas magia del que ya lo hizo, Draco es fuerte y sé que no se dejara vencer. Ahora, dejémoslo descansar – Pidió saliendo de la habitación para ir directo al suya._

_La joven rubia volvió a colocar su vista en dirección a la cama donde reposaba el platino. Lo observo más tranquilo de lo que recordaba. Suspiro inquieta y salió del interior del lugar para ir a su habitación. Con suerte y para en la mañana Draco ya se encontraría mejor._

_O_

_La hermosa mañana indicaba que sería un día caluroso y frio a la vez. Luna se levanto muy temprano, levantar de la cama, porque dormir no pudo en toda la madrugada por tan solo pensar en su amigo. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina por una fuerte porción de comida para llevarla hasta la habitación que ocupaba el platino. Despues subió de nuevo dirigiéndose a paso rígido para saber si Draco ya había despertado._

_Toco la puerta esperando la autorización por parte de ojigris pero esta nunca llego. La abrió lentamente asomando primero su cabeza para saber porque Draco no hablo, pero no encontró a nadie en su interior y mucho menos sobre la cama. Abrió la puerta completamente y se adentro al lugar cerrando el objeto tras de sí._

_-¿Draco? – Llamo inquietante al no ver al joven por ningún rincón de la habitación. Deposito la charola con el desayuno encima de una mesita situada a un lado de la cama – Draco…- Volvió a nombrar - ¿estás aquí? – Pregunto mediante se acercaba a la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de baño._

_De pronto un ruido tremendo le indico que el Slytherin estaba en el interior. Llego hasta la puerta abriéndola completamente y observando como Draco se encontraba en el suelo lamentándose. Jamás en lo que llevaban de amistad lo había visto en ese estado. Se arrodillo aun lado de él indecisa si tocarlo o no._

_-Draco… ¿Qué…que paso? – Le pregunto tartamudeando y al borde de las lagrimas._

_El rubio se encontraba sentado y con su espalda recargada sobre la pared tapizada de loseta fina. Con su cabello revolcado y su rostro bañado en lagrimas. Con sus manos tocándose las vendas que estaba alrededor de su torso quejándose del dolor inmenso que no cesaba aun. Oyó como la dulce voz de Luna penetro sus oídos adoloridos alzando como pudo su mirada. La observo hincada junto a él._

_Ahora recordaba._

_Después de su ataque no supo cómo demonios llego hasta la Mansión de los Lovegood. No supo porque recurrió a ella en vez de a su mejor amigo, Blaise o Pansy. Solo recordaba como las ramas de los arbustos pegaban sobre su cuerpo y rostro indicando que había tomando el bosque encantado que daba directo al hogar de la rubia. Y lo último que recordó fue estar frente a la puerta de la Ravenclaw. De ahí, una enrome laguna se formo en su mente hasta que abrió sus ojos y observo la habitación que no era la suya._

_-Luna…- Pronuncio Draco con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar –La asesinaron…- Dijo como pudo ahogado en llanto._

_Luna llevo sus manos a sus labios expresando horror al oír las palabras del platino. Después, observo como el Slytherin lloraban sin poder detenerse._

_-Draco…yo…- Pero este la interrumpió._

_-¡La asesinaron! – Grito - ¡Asesinaron a Savannah! – Grito de nuevo a todo lo que su voz de daba - ¡Frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada! ¡NADA! – Finalizo sintiendo los brazos confortantes de la rubia alrededor de su rostro abrazándolo con lastima._

_-Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió? – Pregunto sintiendo como el cuerpo del rubio temblaba de odio y cólera._

_-La perra faldera de Bellatrix nos descubrió cuando intentábamos huir de la guarida – Relato dolido – Nos apresaron y nos llevaron al cuarto de tortura…y yo, yo…no ¡MALDITA SEA! – Grito llorando con sentimiento._

_Luna lloraban junto con él. Le dolía en el alma ver como sufría el rubicundo._

_-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien…- Consolaba sin saber que decir o hacer frente al mortifago._

_-¡No, Luna! – Exclamo – Nada va a estar bien – Dijo alzando su rostro observando el de la joven rubia – Mi vida sin Savannah ya no será la misma, ¡Y esa perra me la pagara con sangre! – finalizo con su rostro endurecido._

_Desde ese momento Draco cambio con ella y con todo el mundo que lo rodeaba._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Extrañaba a ese Draco bueno y noble del cual se hizo amiga.

De pronto una voz que conocía a la perfección la saco de esa pesadilla que nunca en su vida podrá borrar ya que la vida del rubio ya era parte de la suya y ella de la de él. Eran como hermanos.

-Luna…- Llamo Hermione llegando hasta el lugar que ocupaba la ex Ravenclaw abrazándola con cariño - ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto separándose de la joven.

-Bien, muy bien – Contesto correspondiendo al afecto por parte de la castaña - ¿Y tú? – Pregunto tomando asiento antes de que la ex leona se lo indicara.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar – Espeto la ojimiel ocupando la silla de la cual era dueño del "Gran" Draco Malfoy. Dejo de lados los miles de documentos que tenía que administrar antes de la junta.

-Veo que Draco te dejo demasiado trabajo – Espeto la ex compañera de la castaña observando el "poco" estrés que demostraba su amiga.

Hermione tembló al escuchar ese nombre penetrar sus oídos. Relajo su cuerpo y rostro concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo.

-Para nada, yo puedo manejar todo sin problema, y sin…él – Contesto la joven tragando en seco. ¡No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando cada vez que mencionaban o pensaba en ese hurón de pacotilla!

Desde que ese infeliz se largo y la dejo a cargo de todo ya no se sentía la misma. Algo le faltaba y sentía un tremendo vacio en su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos "impuros" pensamientos.

-Si…claro – Dijo con malicia – Y…¿Cómo terminaste trabajando para él?

-Sabia que preguntarías eso…ya te estabas tardando – Bromeo Hermione dejando de lado el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio – Pero…es una larga historia que no quiero recordar…solo te puede decir que…- Callo por unos segundos – Fui una estúpida – Finalizo desviando su vista de los ojos azules de su ex compañera.

-Oh, ya entiendo – Espeto Luna sonriendo de lado.

-Por cierto, ¿vienes a revisar tus cuentas o algo más que pueda hacer por ti? – Pregunto la ojimiel regañándose por entrar en otros temas.

-No, yo solo vine a ver como estaba Draco pero me entere que está de viaje – Ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento – Y la joven de afuera me aviso sobre la junta, que por cierto, no recordaba – Sonrió dulcemente.

-Por lo que veo tienes mucha confianza en ese…- La castaña se mordió la lengua – Como para no revisar tus inversiones – Cizaño la ex leona rodeando sus ojos.

-Hermione…- Nombro Luna – Draco no es tan malo como lo conoce el mundo – La ojimiel casi se carcajea al oír las palabras de la rubia – Y te diré algo; Tu mejor que nadie lo conoce a la perfección.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto confundida la ex Gryffindor. ¿Qué lo conocía mejor que nadie? Si que estaba más loca de lo que recordaba.

-La persona que te conoce mejor que nadie y sobre todo de ti mismo…es tu enemigo – Finalizo haciendo que Hermione reprimiera todo el dialogo que tenía preparado para ella.

Desvió su vista colocándola encima del escritorio. Esa parte no se la esperaba.

-Bien, nos vemos dentro de unas horas – Se despidió lista para abandonar la oficina del rubio.

-Luna…- Llamo Hermione haciendo que la ojiazul colocara su vista de nuevo en ella - ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunto indecisa.

-Claro, el que quieras –

-Escucha, Harry no sabe que trabajo para Malfoy – Confeso apenada.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? - Pregunto sorprendida – Hermione, él tiene que saberlo cuanto antes.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun no estoy preparada para contárselo – Dijo sintiéndose la mujer más estúpida sobre el planeta.

-Descuida, por mi parte no lo sabrá – Espeto sonriendo con seguridad – Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Ginevra? – Pregunto sabiendo sobre el estado de la joven pelirroja.

-Cada día peor – Contestó recordado a James – Harry esta tan desesperado que ha pensado en el divorcio.

-Lo entiendo, pero dile que tenga más paciencia- Espeto – Ginny reaccionara y pronto.

-Eso esperamos – Finalizo la castaña suspirando.

-Bien, te veo más tarde – Se despidió de nueva cuenta cerrando la puerta a su salida.

Hermione solo observo como la rubia desapareció de su vista dejándola completamente sola. Recargo su espalda suspirando exhausta, ese maldito se las pagaría cuando regresara. Y deseaba que lo hiciera ya.

-Deja de decir estupideces – Se regaño – Por mí que no regrese nunca – Se dijo enderezándose para retomar el trabajo que tenía que estar listo dentro de unas horas.

_-La persona que te conoce mejor que nadie y sobre todo de ti mismo… es tu enemigo –_

Esas palabras le inquietaron y mucho.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOOoooOOOOOOOO

Sus hermosos ojos grises miraban atreves del gran ventanal que adornaba el restaurant donde se hospedaba.

Las hermosas calles de Roma lo relajaron durante ese tiempo que paso en ese extraordinario lugar. Pese al trabajo, los pocos descansos que tuvo los supo aprovechar al máximo. Su nivel de tensión había descendido dejándolo disfrutar de las largas noches de juerga que patrocino su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabinni. Pero ni eso ayudo a dejan de pensar un puto segundo en la piel trigueña de cierta ex leona. Se encontraba ansioso por regresar a Londres y hacerla suya cuanta vez le pegara en gana. Necesitaba el olor que desprendía su cuerpo y cabello. Necesitaba recorrer con sus pálidas manos su perfecto trasero. Necesitaba posesionar esos labios carmín que lo hacían elevarse al cielo cada vez que los besaba. Necesitaba apreciar su bello rostro y grabarse cada gesto de placer que hacia la joven cada vez que la penetraba.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que regresar y lo haría en ese mismo momento.

Saco del interior de su saco su billetera y dejo cierta cantidad sobre la mesa que ocupo. A paso relajado se dirigió a la recepción del Hotel y se coloco frente a la joven recepcionista quien al momento le prestó toda su atención a ese condenado adonis.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué le puedo servir? – Pregunto la joven coquetamente incitando otra cosa con esa pregunta.

Algo notado por el rubio.

-Necesito la llave de mi habitación y la cuenta, por favor – Contesto mostrando su mejor sonrisa de seducción." Cosa que él no sabía"

-Un momento, por favor – Pidió la recepcionista dándole la espalda al ojigris para buscar la llave de este.

Por lo tanto, Draco se giro para observar la entrada y ver si de pura casualidad Blaise regresaba, ya que ese idiota lo había abandona en el bar donde estaba la noche anterior para irse con unas italianas. Si no regresaba a tiempo se largaría y lo dejaría solo, cosa que de seguro le importaría poco. En ese momento la voz de la empleada del hotel lo caso de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí tiene su llave y la cuenta – Dijo depositándolo sobre la barra que dividía a los empleados y clientes del lugar. Draco paso en ese momento para no hacerlo cuando saliera – Esperamos que haya disfrutado su estancia y por supuesto, lo esperamos pronto de nuevo – Finalizo la joven con su mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias – Finalizo Draco devolviéndole el gesto y posesionándose de sus llaves.

_O_

Coloco la llave sobre el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió entrando al interior. La cerro tras de sí y se dirigió hacia el closet para sacar su maleta y, guardar sus finas ropas. No confía en las paqueterías mágicas, prefería hacerlo por sí mismo. Después de unos minutos acomodando sus vestimentas observo cada rincón de la habitación buscando alguna cosa que se olvidara pero no encontró ninguna. Deposito la maleta sobre el piso al instante que golpearon su puerta.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia la entrada y la abrió sin esperar a la persona que estaba detrás de esta.

Solo sintió como unos labios femeninos se apoderaban de los suyos sin permiso. Con fuerza tomo los hombros de la persona que se atrevió a besarlo y la alejo de su cuerpo con brutalidad. La observo sabiendo quien era.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Pregunto el rubio en un tono de voz demostrando fastidio y dándose la media vuelta para entrar a su habitación - ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

-Buscándote e importa poco quien me dijo dónde estabas – Contesto Astoria Greengrass con su mirada dolida observando al joven – Draco, ya paso un mes y no he sabido nada de ti – Informo entrando a la habitación del joven.

Este detuvo su caminata y encaro a la joven rubia.

-Si no has sabido nada de mi es porque yo no quiero saber nada de ti – Espeto con su respiración agitada – Usa la lógica – Insulto volviendo a darle la espalda.

-No, no te dejare tranquilo – Amenazo tomando al joven por un brazo. Este se soltó bruscamente de su agarre - ¿Qué te pasa? Primero me buscas para hacer el amor y luego me dejar como cualquier cosa – Dijo dolida por como la estaba tratando el hombre al que amaba con locura.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos el amor! – Grito Draco harto de seguir escuchando los chillidos de esa estúpida.

-De mi parte si – Ataco la ex Slytherin.

-¡De la mía no! – Grito al borde de la cólera - ¡Así que lárgate y déjame en paz! – Escupió tomando sin delicadeza el brazo izquierdo de la rubia arrastrándola junto con él a la salida de la habitación.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Exclamo tratándose de zafar del agarre del ojigris pero obviamente no pudo liberarse - ¡Ya me hiciste esto una vez…suéltame! – Gritaba.

-¡Si ya lo hice una vez, lo puedo volver a hacer! – Dijo Draco empujando a la joven fuera del interior - ¡Así que lárgate y no me busque mas en lo que te queda de vida porque yo nunca seré para ti! – Finalizo cerrando la puerta y dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

-¡ESTUPIDO! – Grito Astoria pateando la madera lastimándose ella misma.

-Bien señores – Hablo Hermione Granger frente a todas las vista libidinosas y llenas de lujuria por parte de los socios de Malfoy – Así esta estructurado el plan de negocios que se llevara a cabo del próximo año que ya está encima de nosotros ¿tienes alguna duda que pueda responder? – Pregunto dejando de lado la carpeta que cada uno tenía en sus manos y donde venia la información que acaba de explicar.

Un silencio se formo en la sala de juntas. No hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-¿Por qué Malfoy no se presento a la junta y la dejo a usted en su lugar? – Pregunto un señor impecablemente vestido, cabellera larga y desordenada y, con un abano sobre sus dedos listo para exhalarlo. Su nombre; Johnny Depp _(N/A: No se me ocurrió otro nombre)_

-Eso mismo quisiera saber – Murmuro la castaña para ella misma.

-¿Disculpe? – Pregunto el señor Depp.

-Lo siento, pero Malfoy no dijo dónde estaría. Solo llego a mi oficina diciéndome que saldría de viaje y que todo estaba a mi cargo – Informo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El longevo no emitió palabra o sonido alguno.

-¿Alguien más? – Pregunto viendo como el resto no agrego nada mas – Bien, esta junta ha concluido. Hasta pronto señores – Se despidió la ojimiel viendo como todos se ponían de pie y caminaban con dirección a la puerta.

Hermione al ver que todos salían se dispuso a recoger las carpetas para colocarlas de nuevo en el interior del estante a donde pertenecían. Observo su reloj de muñeca indicándole exactamente las diez en punto de la noche. Bufo cansadísima, solo quería terminas de arreglas el desastre para ir al departamento y descansar toda la maldita noche. Y gracias a Merlín que era viernes. Mañana no se presentaría a trabajar. Ya se merecía unos días de descanso, ya que desde que ese maldito se fue se la pasaba trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin dormir bien.

Tomo la ultima carpeta colocándola encima de las demás que traía en sus brazos. Y todo para no estar echando vueltas. Cuando las fuerzas de estos se le fueran haciendo que dejara caer todas al suelo. Renegó cansada y suspiro resignada hincándose para tomarlas de nuevo. De pronto alguien la imito y se dispuso a ayudarla. Hermione alzo su vista para ver a la persona que se digno a auxiliarla. Este le mostro su mejor sonrisa haciendo que la ojimiel recordara a cierto pelirrojo.

-Theo – Expreso la ojimiel sonriéndole avergonzada y colocando su vista de nuevo sobre su objetivo – Creo que llegas un poco tarde la junta acabada de concluir – Informo colocándose de pie.

-Sí, lo sé – Contesto el castaño imitando a la ex leona y con unas carpetas sobre sus brazos - ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa.

-Por aquí – Indico Hermione caminado en dirección al estante. Abrió la puerta y coloco las suyas en su interior. Después abrió paso para dejar que el chico hiciera lo mismo - Gracias por ayudarme – Espeto la joven sonriendo como agradecimiento.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme – Contesto el ojiazul – Y perdón por no llegar a tiempo es que también he estado un poco ocupado como tu – Dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos sin despegar la vista del perfecto rostro de la castaña.

-Dímelo a mi – Dijo fastidiada - ¿Si quieres podemos pasar a la oficina para informarte sobre tus derechos e inversiones? – Indico Hermione. Como había aprendido en ese tiempo que estuvo como "jefa" :El cliente siempre tiene la razón.

-Me gustaría, pero noto que estas agotada – Dijo con un gesto de tipo lastima.

-¿De verdad se nota tanto? – Pregunto asustada – Que vergüenza…de seguro luzco horrible – Espeto con su vista sobre el suelo.

-No, para nada – Exclamo Nott – Al contrario, luces hermosa – Tenía que hacerlo.

-Gra…gracias – Tartamudeo con toda la vergüenza que agolpaban sobre sus mejillas – Si puedes y si quieres obviamente, puedo mostrarte todo esta semana o yo puedo ir a tu oficina…todo está en lo que tu decidas – Dijo Hermione. Ese chico le agradaba.

-Me encantaría, pero…- La castaña lo miro extrañada – Me gustaría más que me aceptaras una invitación a cenar.

-¿A cenar? – Pregunto confusa – Es que…este yo…no sé si tenga tiempo ya que Malfoy no está todo queda bajo mi responsabilidad y no me gustaría…- Pero el ojiazul la interrumpió.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? – Pregunto con cara de sorpresa.

-Sí, me imagino que lo conoces ¿no? – Pregunto la ex leona un poco intrigada.

-Claro que lo conozco y muy bien – Contesto desviando su vista de los ojos miel de la castaña. Esta lo observo mas intrigada.

-¿Algún problema? – Pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Qué? No, para nada…es solo que él y yo no nos llevamos…bien – Explico – No sabía que esta era su empresa…como no me cuenta antes…- Renegó frunciendo sus labios con coraje.

-Lo siento, de verdad, yo debía decirte cuando firmarte el contrato que se traba de Malfoy…todo es mi culpa y si quieres dejar de ser socio…- Pero el joven la interrumpió.

-No, no te preocupes y no dejare mi contrato – No perdería la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con el rubio – Malfoy debe de entenderlo. Negocios son negocios.

La ex leona lo miro intrigada. Si un principio lo estaba ahora estaba que reventaba por saber porque esa reacción por parte de castaño al saber del nombre del dueño de sus inversiones. Lo averiguaría cueste lo que cueste.

-Bien, si no hay más que aclarar yo…me retiro – Dijo Hermione saliendo de la sala de juntas seguida del ojiazul.

-¿Te acompaño? – Pregunto el joven – Digo, es muy noche para que te vayas sola…- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Vivo a unas cuantas cuadras – Informo – Pero…está bien…- Finalizo saliendo completamente de la habitación.

_O_

La fría noche indicaba que apenas los fuertes fríos estaban por venir. Las calles desiertas de Londres atemorizaban a quien las recorriera a esas horas. Una par de jóvenes castaños muy bien abrigados caminaban por la varada de una de las calles más famosas del lugar. Venían platicando alegremente para llegar al lugar donde residía Hermione Granger.

-Ahora te recuerdo – Hablo Theo Nott sin dejar de caminas y sin dejar de mirar a la joven – Tu eres Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo – Soltó haciendo reír a la ex sabelotodo – Pertenecías a la casa de Gryffindor ¡Claro! Amiga de Potter y novia de Weas…- Pero callo repentinamente. Él supo lo que había pasado con Ron Weasley e incluso fue a su funeral.

Observo como el semblante de rostro de la castaña cambio drásticamente. De una sonrisa a una de tristeza. Se maldijo en ese momento. Aun no paraban de caminar.

-Hermione, escucha, lo siento yo no…-Pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Descuida – Dijo humedeciéndose sus labios – Ya me acostumbre – Después coloco sus ojos miel para ver al chico. El no sabía quien había sido el responsable de la muerte del ex leona – Y también ya me acorde de ti – Espeto – Sostenías muchas disputas con Malfoy enfrente de todo el colegio ¿Cierto? – Pregunto.

-¿Eh? Si, cada vez que nos mirábamos nos peleábamos e incluso una vez llegamos a los golpes que nos mando directo a la enfermería y de paso hacia el director, Dumbledore – Recordó sus épocas de colegio.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero… ¿Por qué peleaban todo el tiempo? ¿Tanto odio hay entre ustedes? – Quería saber que era exactamente lo que había entre ellos. De una cosa si estaba segura; Que Malfoy no tomaría para nada bien su asociación con Nott.

Theo suspiro alzado su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado de Londres.

-Malos entendidos – Dijo pensado – Malos entendidos que Malfoy tomo como hechos reales. Tu mejor que nadie conoce como es él – En ese momento la castaña recordó las palabras de Luna – Nunca tienes la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy sin que él te deje hacerlo. El no me quiso escuchar y por eso empezó nuestra rivalidad.

Hermione se detuvo con su rostro hacia el piso escuchado atenta cada palabra que emitía el ojiazul. Este lo noto al instante.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto regresando sobre sus pasos.

-No, bueno si…aquí vivo – Le indico al joven con su mirada el edificio.

-Oh, pues…creo que es hora de irme – Espeto observado rápidamente el lugar donde habitaba la castaña para después colocar su vista de nuevo en ella.

-Gracias por acompañarme – Agradeció Hermione con una sonrisa de lado – Nos vemos después – Finalizo dándose la media vuelta para entrar al edificio.

-Oye…- Llamo Theo haciendo que se girara de nuevo a él – Entonces…¿Aceptas mi invitación? – Le pregunto rascándose una ceja un poco apenado.

La ex leona lo había olvidado por completo. Pero… ¿Por qué no aceptarla? Ella no tenía novio y ningún compromiso con otra persona. Pero después se arrepentiría de tomar esa decisión tan precipitada.

-Está bien…acepto – Contesto segura.

-Bien…paso por ti el lunes a las ocho… ¿está bien? – Pregunto alegre por la aceptación de la ex Gryffindor.

-Estaré lista a tiempo – Finalizo – Buenos días – Bromeo la joven al saber que pasaban de la media noche. Después desapareció de la vista azulada de Theodore Nott.

Este al ver que la joven desapareció por la puerta del edificio hizo un gesto de triunfo y gusto al saber que cenaría con la castaña. Esa mujer le gustaba y mucho, y no descansaría hasta conquistarla.

_OoOoOOOoooooOOOoo_

Respiro profundamente al estar frente al hogar de la familia Weasley después de tres largos años. Si, fue una desconsiderada al no venir durante todo ese tiempo pero debían de entenderla. No fue fácil recuperarse de la perdida de quien iba a ser su esposo por el resto de su vida pero lo logro. Llego hasta la puerta de la que en muchas ocasiones fue su hogar y de segura todavía lo era y, toco puerta.

Después de unos segundos fue abierta dejando ver a una señora pelirroja y regordeta vestida casualmente frente a sus ojos. Hermione le sonrió mostrado su blanca dentadura indicándole que estaba feliz de verla.

Molly Weasley se encontraba sin habla. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo y sin nadie que los uniera de por medio la castaña haya venia a visitar a la familia. Aun no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Cariño, ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Arthur Weasley llegando hasta ubicarse a un costado de su esposa tomándola por los hombros. Después observo la frágil figura castaña de la ex leona.

-Señor Weasley, Señora Weasley – Hablo Hermione reprimiendo sus lagrimas de alegría – Me disculpo con ustedes por no haber tenía el valor suficiente para venir a verlos…yo…- Pero la voz del pelirrojo mayor la interrumpió.

-Estamos alegres de que hayas venido...Hermione – Pronuncio haciendo que la joven no aguantara más sus lágrimas y las derrama frente a ellos.

Los señores Weasley abrazaron a la ojimiel haciendo que ella les correspondiera al momento. La joven se sintió como en el cielo al contacto del calor de los pelirrojos contra su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos rompieron el acto.

-Mi niña, no llores, todo está bien – Por fin hablo Molly limpiando con el dorso de sus manos el rastro de lagrimas sobre las mejillas de la castaña – Estás en tu casa – Indico abriéndole paso para que entrara al interior.

Hermione obedeció y sintió como una cálida brisa golpeaba su rostro tranquilizando al momento. Ese era su hogar, su verdadero hogar. Observo cómo estaba en su mismo lugar, siempre conservándose sencillamente. Sonrió al ver el enorme retrato movible que estaba situada sobre la pared. En él se podía apreciar a la familia vestida con prendas de Egipto y detrás las famosas pirámides. Pero su mirada no pudo evitar colocarse sobre el pelirrojo situado detrás de su hermana menor, Ginny, y a un lado de su hermano mayor Fred. Lo extraña y muchísimo.

En ese momento unas rudas y maltratadas manos le tomaron por los hombros observando al mismo lugar cual ella miraba. Hermione exhalo una fuerte bocanada de aire para no soltar el llanto de nuevo. Se mordió sus labios al sentir como temblaban.

-También lo extrañamos – Confeso Arthur consolando a la ojimiel – Se que donde quiera que este él estaba bien – Dijo colocándose enfrente de la joven.

La abrazo y este le correspondió pero su vista seguía situada sobre esa hermosa sonrisa que la enloquecía cuando estaban juntos. De pronto una voz llamo la atención de ambos.

-¡Hermione! – Grito George llegando hasta el lugar que ocupaba la castaña.

-Chicos – Espeto este abrazando al pelirrojo de nombre George para después abrazar al pelirrojo de nombre Fred - ¿Cómo han estado? – Pregunto sonriéndoles con alegría.

-Muy bien ¿Y tú? – Cuestiono Fred.

-De maravilla – Mintió para no tener que dar explicaciones – ¿Harry aun no ha llegado? – Pregunto al no ver al azabache por ningún lado.

-No, pero no debe de tardar – Indico Arthur - ¿Pasamos al comedor?

Hermione y los gemelos obedecieron al pelirrojo mayor, y se condujeron al comedor.

_OoOoOOOooOOOOOOOOOoOoOO_

-¿Y cómo has estado, Hermione? – Pregunto Molly - Me refiero al trabajo.

-Ahm…bien…por el momento estoy trabajando en una empresa de inversionistas y me va muy bien – Dijo nerviosamente acomodando los utensilios que se utilizaran para la cena.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo se llama? – Pregunto curioso George.

-Se llama…corporación…- Los miro tratando encontrar una solución para salir de ese problema.

-Ya se…lo más seguro es que sean de esas corporaciones anónimas ¿o es así? – Pregunto Fred salvándola gloriosamente.,

-Exacto…pertenece al nombre a nomino – Suspiro agradecida.

-Sí, claro, en estos tiempos no es bueno ponerle nombre a las empresas por eso de la extorsión y el secuestro – Siguió hablando el gemelo pelirrojo impaciente por empezar a cenar.

De pronto oyeron como la puerta fue tocada indicando que habían llegado más invitados. Molly se apresuro a abrirla para empezar con la cena. No obstante, una voz femenina se oyó haciendo que todos los presentes prestaran atención a la invitada.

-Buenas noches – Saludo Ginevra Weasley con James en sus brazos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. No podían creer que la pelirroja saliera de su habitación, viniera a la madriguera y mucho menos con su hijo en brazos. Nada digo nada. Solo se limitaron observar.

-Ginny, hija, que bueno que estas aquí – Saludo Arthur abrazando a su única hija.

-Gracias, papá – Correspondió la ojiazul al gesto.

-¿Cómo esta mi nieto preferido? – Pregunto tomando una mejilla rosada del pequeño azabache. Este le sonrió pero sin querer soltar el cuello de su madre – Harry, hijo – Saludo.

-Buenas noches, señor Weasley - Espeto el ex león – Hermione – Expreso al ver a su mejor amiga venia a si él.

-Hola, Harry – Saludo con un beso sobre la mejilla del ojiverde – Ginevra – Saludo sonriéndole. Esta le correspondió con un beso – Harry, ¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto insistente.

-Ah, sí claro – Contesto el niño que vivió – Con permiso – Aviso saliendo hacia la sala de la madriguera seguida de la castaña.

Ya en la sala, Hermione hablo sin poder creer que la pelirroja estuviese en el lugar.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto refiriéndose a la ojiazul - ¿Cuándo paso que ni cuenta me di? – Seguía cuestionado sin parar.

-Ni yo lo sé – Contesto el vencedor sobre el mal rascándose la nuca – Hace unos días desperté muy temprano para ir al trabajo y como es costumbre fue a verificar que James estuviese bien, y cuál fue mi sorpresa que no lo encontré en su habitación. Los busque por todos lados y Jade me avisa que estaba en la habitación de Ginny – Relataba recordando lo sucedido – Obviamente pensé que le estaba haciendo algo pero cuando abrí la puerta ella…estaba jugando con el niño y él se miraba alegre…- Finalizo – Y eso fue todo.

-¿Y…ustedes…como están? – Pregunto refiriéndose a su matrimonio.

-¿Nosotros? Bueno…ahm…vamos bien…- Dijo apenado.

-No seas tonto…sabes a lo que me refiero…- Dijo con cara de molesta.

-No…aun no hemos…aun no…ella y yo no hemos…- Pero la voz de una pelirroja los interrumpió.

-La cena espera por ustedes – Informó viendo a su marido y su mejor amiga de pie junto a la chimenea.

-Enseguida vamos…- Dijo Harry caminado hacia el interior del comedor pero los brazos de su esposa lo detuvieron al memento que cruzo por su camino.

-Te amo…- Susurro besándolo en la mejilla haciendo que el azabache le sonriera con amor. Después dejo solas a las chicas.

Hermione se acerco hasta la pelirroja y la tomo por las manos.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien – Alentó la castaña – Harry y James te necesitaba y…también, yo.

-Lo sé – Espeto Ginny – Fui una estúpida en dejarme caer. Pero te prometo que eso nunca volverá a pasar – Finalizo abrazando con ternura.

Después el par de jóvenes se dirigieron al interior del comedor para degustar de una cena encantadora.

**Continuara…**

_¡Por favor no me maten! Aquí está listo el capitulo y por lo que leyeron más largo de que otros. Espero y les haya gustado, y por supuesto que me dejen sus cometarios sean buenos o malos. Y también que me digan que voy bien, jeje. Ah! alguna duda que tengas haganmela saber y yo aclaro el proximo capitulo._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Alexandra, Serena princesita Hale, Betzacosta, Holly90, EmilyGoncalvesFelton, sailor mercuri o neptune, Burbujita Malfoy, Jos Black, ZarethMalfoy yDarkAngel008:**_ ¡Muchisimas gracias y espero y les haya gustado este capítulo que lo hice, ahora sí, inspirada! ¡Las amo!

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Dulce Veneno

Dejo su saco encima del primer sillón que tuvo a su alcance. Venia agotada por las largas horas que rio hasta llorar en la Madriguera. Simplemente, volver a estar con toda la Familia Weasley fue como sentir que su alma se volvía a apoderar de su cuerpo haciéndola revivir de nuevo. Ver a Harry y a Ginny de nuevo felices, y sobre todo ver al pequeño James reír alegremente era indescriptiblemente delicioso. Todo volvía a la normalidad. Por un tiempo.

Camino hasta llegar al umbral que dividía la sala de la cocina y encendió la luz para observar mejor el camino, y evitar futuros accidentes. Llego hasta el grifo de agua y se sirvió un vaso tomándolo hasta no dejar ni una sola gota del líquido. Después se dispuso a ir hasta su habitación para tomar un largo baño para relajar su cuerpo de tanta tensión.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su guardarropa para tomar unas toallas, y un par de pijamas para dormir cómodamente. Al tomar una prenda que dedujo era suyo tomo camino a su objetivo pero esa prenda suave y delicada la hizo detenerse en medio del marco de la puerta para observarla. La detallado dándose cuenta que no era una de sus prendas, más bien era una fina camisa de seda italiana color verde perteneciente a ese rubio engreído.

Suspiro nerviosamente al sentir como el olor que desprendía la tela penetraba sus fosas nasales relajando su cuerpo inmediatamente. Inconscientemente fue acercando la camisa hasta colocarla bajo su nariz al momento que cerraba sus ojos y se disponía a olfatearla más. No quería aceptarlo y nunca lo haría, pero, necesitaba de ese cabrón. Desde el día que se fue sintió un vacio profundo en su interior. No sabía qué demonios le estaba sucediendo cada vez que oía nombrar su apellido o pensar en él. Simplemente su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Deja de pensar tonterías, Hermione – Se regaño la castaña al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con la tela. Con rabia la aventó por algún lugar de la habitación para después entrar completamente al cuarto de baño para tomar una exquisita ducha.

Se desvistió lentamente ya que no tenía suficientes ganas para hacerlo. Se deshizo primero de la sudadera morada para después seguir con sus jeans marinados. Después de unos segundos se encontraba solamente en ropa interior. Se miro al espejo suspirando cansada de tanto estrés y ajetreo por la ausencia de ese maldito que ni quería recordar. Masajeo su cuello para liberarlo de tanta tensión debido al trabajo. Con desgano deshizo el moño sobre su cabello que había peinado para la cena con la Familia weasley haciendo que sus largos rizos castaños cayeran sobre su espalda. Y es que, desde hacía tres años no cortaba su melena rebelde por falta de ánimo, cosa que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Ella amaba su cabello tal y como era. Se observo detalladamente su rostro percatándose de unas leves ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos miel. Suspiro de nuevo.

Abrió el grifo de la regadera mediando el agua, a pesar de ser invierno, no gustaba de agua muy caliente para tomar un baño. Por último se deshizo completamente de sus prendas interiores quedándose como dios la trajo al mundo. Se hundió bajo la regadera sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar al contacto con el liquido cristalino que la recorría descaradamente. Se llevo sus manos a su cabellera para mojarla completamente lamiendo sus labios para probar el agua sobre estos.

Después se coloco frente a la regadera alzando su rostro para permitir que este fuera bañado por el delicioso líquido. Lo había logrado, y es que, tomar un relajante baño siempre funcionaba para su cuerpo y para ella. Se quedo quieta por unos minutos meditando lo que estaba pasando con su vida. ¿Cómo había llegado a colocarse bajo el estatus de "amante"? Ella no era una zorra como cierta gente que conocía. Y lo peor de todo, amante del hombre que arruino su brillante futuro.

Suspiro agitadamente sabiendo el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Y no lo quería. Pero desgraciadamente ese era su destino; Servirle de por vida a ese ser malévolo que era su perdición. ¡No! ¿Cuál perdición? Tenía que aceptar que se…que Malfoy le empezaba a gustar y mucho. Sacudió su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos estúpidos que no quería aceptar ni aceptaría nunca. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse de nuevo.

No obstante, sintió como una presencia se encontraba espaldas a ella. Se paralizo haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo como gotas de agua cruzaban frente a sus ojos miel. De pronto, sintió como la piel de su espalda era recorrida por una mano haciendo que temblara inconscientemente. Trago en seco tomando el valor suficiente para girarse y ver a la persona que había interrumpido dentro de su ducha. Y lo peor, es que quería que fuese él.

Se giro rápidamente topándose con esos condenados ojos grises temerosos como la misma noche. Lo primero que observo de él fue su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa disfrazada de lujuria pura. Sus deseos de habían hecho realidad. Ahí estaba el rubio, de nuevo junto a ella, y más cerca que nunca antes. Se percato que ni siquiera se había desvestido completamente, ya que, traía puesto sus caros pantalones y su camisa blanca desabotonada dejando a la vista sus benditos pectorales. Sin calzado alguno. ¿Y ella? Desnuda frente a esos ojos que la encendían cada vez que la miraban como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Separo sus labios para pronunciar algo pero un dedo pálido los sello haciendo que guardara silencio absoluto. Esta obedeció sin objeción.

Draco toco una mejilla bronceada de la castaña mojada por el agua. Después la preso por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo lo más posible permitido por la física. La ex leona solo se dejo mangonear. No quería decir nada para no romper ese momento que tanto ella, como él, deseaban desde la última vez de su encuentro en la sala. El rubio guio el rostro de la joven hacia arriba obligándola a que lo mirara. Y esta así lo hizo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron empezaron a sentir como la temperatura de sus cuerpos ascendía des aceleradamente quemándolos por dentro.

Sus cuerpos proclamaban desesperadamente por caricias y besos, algo notado por ambos. El rubio observo como el tierno rostro de la mujer que lo atormentaba a cada momento estaba bañado por ese liquido que envidiaba al ver como este llegaba a lugar que solo quería tocar él. Sin poder evitarlo fue bajando su mirada por el cuello de esta hasta llegar a depositarlos sobre esos senos perfectos hechos a su medida. Trago saliva nerviosamente al ver como estos subían y bajaban debido a la agitada respiración de la castaña dando a entender que estaba muy pero muy nerviosa por tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella.

Hermione observo el fino rostro del platino notando cierta diferencia sobre este. Por ejemplo, unas leves ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos grises informando que no había dormido bien últimamente. Y quería saber el motivo. Después, fue bajando su vista hasta colocarla sobre ese bendito abdomen que se cargaba el muy cabrón. El agua cristalina lo recorría descaradamente haciendo que la pulida de la ex leona se dilatara debido a la excitación que empezaba a excederse en su cuerpo.

De pronto sintió como los pálidos labios del rubicundo se apoderaron de su cuello sin aviso alguno. Solo pudo soltar un gemido que para el causante de esto fue exquisitamente excitante oírlo. Hermione se mordió sus labios seductoramente disfrutando del momento. Draco ejerció más fuerza sobre su abrazo queriendo devorar inmediatamente.

-Mal…Malfoy – Pronuncio como pudo sin poder reprimir sus gemidos – Malfoy…- Suspiro llamando de nuevo.

-¿Qué? – Contesto el ojigris agitado dejando de hacer su tarea y elevando su rostro para colocarlo frente a la de la trigueña.

-Yo…yo no pue…- Pero no pudo completar la frase ya que ahora fue el turno del rubio interrumpirla sellando sus labios con los carmín de ella.

La ex Gryffindor sintió de nuevo la gloria sobre ella. Algo que Draco sintió con más intensidad. Se besaron como nunca antes imaginaron poder hacerlo. Pero esta vez más consientes q ue la última vez que lo hicieron.

El ex Slytherin la tomo por la nunca tratando de profundizar el ósculo lo más posible. La castaña lo imito llevando sus manos sobre la cabellera húmeda del platino ayudándolo con su objetivo. Draco hundió su lengua entre los labios de la joven recorriendo todo cavidad bucal. Hermione aceptaba con gusto el órgano de su peor enemigo. Se besaron intensamente por unos largos minutos haciendo que su nivel de excitación sobre pasara los límites establecidos por la naturaleza.

No obstante, el rubio se giro sin soltar la cintura de la ex leona ahora quedando él bajo la regadera mojándose completamente, pero sin dejar de besarse. No querían parar. De pronto la ropa empapada del ojigris empezaba a molestar de sobre manera. Esta vez fue el turno de la ojimiel para consumar más rápido el acto. Con desesperación fue ella quien rompió el beso llevando sus manos hacia la camisa del rubio quitándosela por completo. Draco sonrió de lado ayudándola para agilizar más el movimiento. Después y sin esperar ni un segundo más se abalanzo sobre los pantalones chico bajándoselos para poder seguir con el juego.

Esto para el rubio fue más que una aprobación. Se deshizo de sus caros pantalones para después él mismo deshacerse de su ropa interior. Hermione se alejo un poco para darle espacio y concluyera con su tarea. Y este así lo hizo. Después se enderezo dejando al alcance y a la vista de la joven su miembro excitado. La ex leona no pudo evitar colocar su vista encima de este. Trago nerviosamente.

-Solo relájate – Estas palabras fueron calmantes para Hermione.

Alzo su mirada miel posesionándola sobre la gris de ese ser que la había hecho sufrir como nunca. Y sin esperar más se abalanzaron uno al otro hundiéndose de nuevo en un beso apasionado y desesperado. Fue el momento en que Draco decidió salir de la regadera para consumar el acto sobre una cama cómoda. Tomo a la castaña por los muslos privándola del suelo haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas sobre la cintura del blondo. Hermione se prendo del cuello de su amante haciendo que este la pegara más a sus labios.

Draco salió de la regadera tomando camino hasta llegar cuidadosamente al colchón. No tropezó porque ya se sabía de memoria el camino y la verdad, no quería esperar más por entrar en ese cuerpo divino bañado en bronce. Así, empapados de agua, el rubio se fue recostando sobre la cama llevando consigo a la ex leona colocándose encima de ella delicadamente. No obstante, Hermione rompió el fogoso beso mirando de nuevo los ojos grises de ese condenado. Este la desafío sin dejarse intimidar, cosa que nunca hacia.

Pasaron unos largos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos decía nada. No querían que por una tontería ese momento tan deseado se viniera abajo arruinándolo todo.

Draco sin querer espera una milésima de segundo más la penetro delicadamente viendo como el rostro de la castaña se tensaba repentinamente. Con rapidez acero sus pálidos labios al oído de la joven susurrando sobre ellos.

-Relájate…concéntrate en este momento…- Susurró dulcemente haciendo que Hermione lo abrazara en aprobación a sus palabras.

El rubio sonrió de lado recorriendo el perfecto cuello de la joven con tiernos y cortos besos haciendo un caminito hasta llegar a colocar sus labios en medio de esos senos que lo hacían volverse loco. La ojimiel sostuvo el aliento tensamente, algo notado por su amante. Al ver como la tensaba más decidió dejar ese juego y se concentró de nuevo en los labios de la joven. Hermione los acepto con gusto hundiendo sus dedos sobre la rubia melena húmeda de este. Esos la hacían relajarse completamente olvidando que él estaba entrando cada vez más en su interior.

Después de unos minutos más con la sesión de besos, Draco empezó a moverse lentamente para acostumbrar a la castaña a su presencia. Esta seguía besándolo y abrazándolo sin querer soltarlo nunca más. El rubio sonrió sobre los labios de la joven empezando a aumentar las embestidas que le proporcionaba. Sentía como la gloria se hacía presente dentro de él al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña bajo el suyo.

Ambos soltaban suspiros y gemidos debido a la excitación que los embargaba por todas partes. Hermione gemía descontroladamente a cada embestida que su amante le proporcionaba haciéndola olvidar su nombre y el de él. Esos arranques de vocales eran música para los oídos del rubicundo haciendo que aumentara mas la rapidez de sus movimientos al ver como su asistente personal gozaba de ellos. Después de unos largos e intensos minutos que parecieron horas la castaña empezó a sentir como ese volcán dentro de ella estaba a punto de explotar. Draco lo noto de inmediato.

Fue bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que la ojimiel disfrutara como nunca imagino estar haciéndolo. Hermione abrió sus ojos al sentir la intensa mirada del rubio sobre su rostro. Y pudo notar un extraño cambio en él. Esa mirada no parecía en nada a la cual vio por primera vez que se acostó con él. Ahora esa mirada era cálida y relajante haciendo que deseara querer más del momento.

Draco la observo dándose cuenta que ella ya no le desagradaba para nada. Es más, nunca la vio así. En tiempo atrás lo hizo para llamar su atención, cometido que logro tras los años de insulto hacia su persona y origen. Ahora esa mujer le estaba robando toda la dignidad y fuerza que quedaba en él al estar sintiendo eso que sentía por ella cada vez que la miraba o pensaba.

No obstante, fue el momento del clímax. Los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus cuerpos sudarán excesivamente empapando más las caras sabanas de la cama. Sus respiración se encontraba aceleradas impidiéndoles respirar normalmente. Sus pupilas dilatas y sus labios hinchados de tanto besarse. El rubio dejo caer todo su peso sobre el frágil de la ojimiel cuidadosamente. Esta suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir como el cuerpo de su jefe ardía encima del suyo.

El ex Slytherin trataba de recuperar el aliento pero no podía al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña bajo el suyo. Era incontrolable lo que esa mujer provocaba en él. Después de unos segundos más en esa posición la ex leona fue la primera en romper el frio silencio.

-Ahm…Malfoy…me aplastas…- Le dijo apenada por pensar que tal vez se molestaría y saldría del lugar dejándola sola como otras veces. Y la verdad, esta vez no quería que fuese así.

-Yo…lo siento…- Se disculpo el blondo retirándose del cuerpo de la ojimiel para recostarse a un costado de ella.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer después de lo que paso. No sabía cómo actuar o que decir sin ofender a nadie. Así que decidió darle la espalda para no sentirse más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. Pasaron unos segundos antes de sentir como algo cálido cubría su cuerpo desnudo haciéndola girar por inercia. Observo como Draco la cubría perfectamente para después cubrirse el mismo. De nuevo tomo la posición que segundos antes tenía.

-Gra…Gracias – Espeto la joven sintiendo como su cuerpo aun no dejaba de reaccionar por el acto.

-De nada…- Contesto Draco haciendo que la ex Gryffindor abriera sus ojos sorprendía por las palabras de ese ser malvado.

Esta separo sus labios para pronunciar algo pero los sello de nuevo al no encontrar las palabras exactas.

Y sin agregar nada mas los amantes decidieron guardar silencio rotundo para después sentir como Morfeo se apoderaba de sus cuerpos debido a su encuentro salvaje de hace unos minutos.

_O_

Sintió como su cuerpo le pesaba evitando que se pudiera mover unos milímetros. Abrió sus ojos como pudo ya que sus parpados le pesaban de una manera horrible. Se enderezo de la cama quejándose de su estado. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado a noche. Con temor dirigió sus ojos a su costado rogando a Merlín que el rubio no estuviese a su lado, y para su suerte, así fue. No había señal ni rastro de Malfoy sobre la cama o la habitación. Suspiro aliviada humedeciendo sus labios secos para después depositar sus pies sobre el suelo. Se llevo sus manos hacia su melena peinándola para atrás.

Se había acostado con el hurón; De nuevo. Pero esta vez…no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Y eso, la inquieto. Pero no quería pensar porque sabía que se reprocharía y se regañaría por lo sucedido. Por eso decidió levantarse de la cama para empezar un día nuevo. Con pasos calmados se dirigió a su guarda ropa para vestirse y salir a visitar a su padre.

Después de unos minutos ya se encontraba vestida y calzada para empezar el día. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la sala y desayunar algo para que su estomago no se encontrara vacio. Llego hasta el lugar posesionándose de un rico vaso de juego sabor naranja y un pan tostado untado en mermelada. Pasaron unos minutos los cuales la castaña reviso el apartamento para encontrar sus llaves ya que anoche venia tan cansada que no recordaba donde las dejo.

Se encamino hacia la mesita de la entrada encontrando algo que no eran sus llaves. Extrañada tomo el pequeño papel leyendo su contenido.

_Tuve que salir a atender unos clientes._

_En el sobre junto a esta nota te dejo un cheque_

_Con suficiente dinero para que hagas lo que se te_

_Antoje. Espero verte esta noche._

_Atte._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione sostuvo el aliento al leer las últimas palabras. ¿Esta noche? Se pregunto mentalmente sintiendo con su cuerpo se estremeció como solo él podía hacerlo. Dejo de lado la nota y observo el sobre que en su interior llevaba el cheque. Lo observo por unos largos segundos dudando de tomarlo o no. Se giro decidida a dejar ese dinero ahí pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Con rabia se giro de nuevo y lo tomo abriendo la puerta para salir a su destino.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOoOOO_

-¡Papá! – Grito Hermione entrando a la cocina para dejar unas bolsas con víveres en su interior. Las deposito con cuidado de no romper algún frasco. Después se encamino de regreso por donde entro - ¡Papá! – Grito de nueva cuenta recorriendo con su mirada miel el lugar.

Se extraño que rápidamente decidió asomarse al jardín trasero de su casa. Al llegar al lugar suspiro aliviada al ver a su progenitor situado en medio de este. Con un largo suspiro se condujo hacia él. Su padre aun no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto llegando a su costado para poder besarle en la frente.

-Hermione – Llamo Stuart ladeando su rostro para recibir el gesto – No sabría que vendrías hoy – Dijo viendo como su hija se colocaba a rodillas frente a él.

-Ni yo, pero aquí estoy – Dijo sonriendo tiernamente - ¿Ya desayunaste? – Le pregunto colocándose de pie.

-Sí, gracias – Respondió el castaño mayor viéndola con su vista alzada hacia la joven.

-Bien – Bufo Hermione – Te traje algo de comida y una que otra ropa para que estrenes – Sonrió empujando la silla de su padre hacia el interior de la casa.

Llegaron a su destino para después la ojimiel alejarse de su padre y dirigirse hacia la mesa donde estaba las bolsas repletas de comida para un mes.

-Justo para un mes – Explico la ex leona sacando algunos alimentos del interior de las bolsas – Y…- Pauso alejando de su lugar para acercarse de nuevo a su progenitor – Y esto, es para que solventes todos los gastos de la casa por seis meses y algún gusto que te quieras dar – Dijo dejando en las piernas de su padre una faja de billetes muggle.

-Pero… ¿De dónde sacaste todo este dinero, Hermione? – Pregunto su padre al ver lo grande de ese bulto.

La joven pensó "Eso no es ni la cuarta parte del cheque que Malfoy me dio"

-Ya te lo dije…en mi trabajo me va súper bien y la paga es muy buena… - Explico convencida para que su padre no la descubriera en la mentira – Despreocúpate… no es dinero ilegal ni robado, si es lo que piensas – Sonrió cómicamente.

Stuart la observo un poco desconcertado. Pero no tenía porque dudar de la palabra de su propia hija ¿o sí?

-Ven acá – Pidió abriendo sus brazos para que su primogénita entrara en ellos.

La ex Gryffindor no espero ni un segundo cuando ya se encontraba entre estos. Con su rostro recargado sobre el pecho de su padre mientras este acariciaba su cabellera castaña. Hermione entristeció su mirada al saber que era una vil mentirosa y no contarle de una vez por todas a su padre de las cosas sucias que hizo para conseguir el dinero de aquella deuda…y sobre todo, de las que estaba haciendo ahora.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOO_

El día de hoy había empezado con poco trabajo. Pero eso solo duro unas cuantas horas porque a raíz que el día avanzaba las órdenes de compra, estados de cuenta, chequeras autorizadas, cancelaciones…todo estaba subiendo demasiado rápido y para su mala suerte su cerebro estaba trabajando más de lo habitual. El atardecer estaba cayendo ya que era invierno, y por lo generar en esa época la luz del sol se escondía más pronto que en verano. Su espalda la estaba matando junto con su trasero de tanto estar sentada en esa silla de infierno.

Recargo su espalda sobre el respaldo de esta mientras soltaba un largo suspiro de cansancio. Alzo su rostro colocándolo sobre el techo de la oficina. ¿Por qué Malfoy se porto con ella tan…tiernamente? Le asustaba esa parte del rubio pero a la vez…le fascinaba. Sonrió de lado al recordar con la delicadeza que la tocaba, con la manera tan frágil que la trato…Con sus dulces besos que la obligaron a pensar en la cosa más impura que existe sobre el planeta.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta haciendo que la ojimiel se enderezara rápidamente de su cómoda posición para simular que trabajaba duramente. La chillona voz de una joven la hizo alzar su mirada para colocarla encima de ella.

-Siento interrumpirla, Hermione – Hablo la secretaria del blondo justo de bajo del marco de la puerta.

-Pierde cuidado, ¿Dime? – Pregunto la ex leona esperando respuesta.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada por parte de la asistente de…- Pauso revisando una pequeña nota de papel -…Theodore Nott - Nombro – Para recordarle que hoy a las ocho pasa por usted para ir a cenar…- Finalizo la pelirroja sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Oh, Gracias, Lo había olvidado por completo – Se dijo a sí misma - ¿Algo más que haya dicho?

-No, fue todo – Contesto – Me retiro para dejarla seguir con su trabajo – Y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta lista para salir de ahí, pero la voz de la castaña la hizo girar de nuevo.

-¿Malfoy está en su oficina? – Pregunto sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar bien de los nervios al tan solo pensar en ese patán.

-Sí, hace pocas horas acaba de llegar – Contesto - ¿Algo más?

-No, gracias, es todo – Espeto Hermione depositando su vista sobre sus documentos.

La joven salió del lugar dejando a la ex leona con su deber.

_O_

Necesitaba mostrarle esos documentos que llevaba en sus manos para informarle de todo lo que hizo durante su ausencia. Caminaba elegantemente por el largo pasillo para llegar a la oficina de su "jefe". Ya se había acostumbrado a las zapatillas así que no había ningún problema con ello. Llego a su objetivo viendo la silla vacía de la pelirroja así que no se molesto en tocar para esperar la autorización de la persona que estaba detrás de esta.

-Malfoy, necesitamos…- Decía mientras revisaba la carpeta con las cientas de hojas dentro de esta. Alzo su vista para ver como Malfoy y Bruno Greengrass la miraba en silencio. Uno con delicadeza y otro con lujuria – Lo siento, no pensé que estuviese ocupado – Dijo apenada observando al par – Regreso mas tarde.

-No, Hermione – Contesto Bruno poniéndose de pie para conducirse al lugar que ocupaba la castaña. Draco lo imito sintiendo su sangre hervir de celos al ver como ese viejo asqueroso no perdía oportunidad para alabar y admirar a SU propiedad – Yo, ya me iba – Espeto tomando a la mano izquierda de la joven para depositar un beso sobre el dorso de esta.

Hermione no lo impidió.

-¿Paso algo? – Pregunto la joven observando al ojigris - ¿Algo que no me supe explicar durante la ausencia de…Malfoy? – Pregunto Ahora colocando su mirada miel sobre la verde del longevo.

-Por supuesto que no – Contesto Greengrass – Al contrario. Debo admitir, con todo respeto hijo – Enfatizo observando al rubio. Este le sonrió falsamente – Que esta mujer es admirable en el ámbito. Y eso, es muy atractivo para un hombre – Finalizo sonriendo mostrando su manchada dentadura de tanto fumar.

-Muchas gracias…Bruno, pero no es para tanto – Intervino la dueña del halago.

-Sí lo es – Hablo por fin Draco Malfoy. Ambos presentes colocaron su vista sobre la intachable figura del dueño de la dinastía Malfoy – Esta mujer es admirable y es todo lo que necesitaba – Finalizo haciendo que la piel canela de Hermione se erizara haciendo que colocara su vista en algún lugar perdido de la habitación.

-Bien, los dejo – Espeto Bruno despidiéndose – Nos vemos en la próxima junta, permiso – Y diciendo esto salió por la puesta dejando a los ex compañeros de colegio solos en el lugar.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Draco fue el primero en romperlo.

-No te quedes ahí, toma asiento – Pidió en un tono de voz…amable.

-No, prefiero estar de pie para terminar más pronto – Dijo acercándose a la silla del rubio depositando las carpetas sobre el escritorio – Vengo a traerte los contratos de los nuevos socios y los acuerdos que se llegaron a cerrar durante tu ausencia – Informaba sacando papeles para acomodarlos en orden.

-Bien…veamos – Agrego Draco observando con atención las indicaciones de la castaña.

Las horas pasaron entre revisiones, opiniones y por supuesto sobre los nuevos socios. El rubio observaba cada gesto de rostro por parte de la que la noche anterior fue suya de nuevo. La miraba embelecido de que ese inmunda tuviera todo lo que siempre quiso en una mujer. Con ese tipo de mujer quería atarse por el resto y formar una linda familia como la que nunca tuvo. Pero eso desapareció cuando _Ella_ entro en su vida. Después de lo sucedido se juro jamás ¡jamás! Volver a amar y lo peor de todo es que…lo estaba haciendo. Sacudió su cabeza para prestar atención a las palabras de la castaña y no a su figura que estaba provocando que cierta anatomía de su cuerpo reaccionara.

Anoche fue simplemente maravilloso. Por primera vez sintió a la ojimiel decidida y relajada en el momento. Se mostro cariñosa, apasionada y muy entregada. Ya no la sentía dura, a la defensiva, agresiva, frígida…todo eso desapareció por completo. ¿Ahora como se supone que debería tratarla? ¿Con ternura? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? Parecía un estúpido adolescente que no sabía cómo actuar delante de la persona que le robaba hasta el puto aliento. No se podía concentrar en nada de lo que la joven le explicaba.

-Y eso fue todo lo que hice y deshice durante tu ausencia… ¿Alguna duda? – Pregunto Hermione penetrando su mirada miel en la gris del rubio.

Este le correspondió con una intensidad mirada que estuvo a punto de hacer flaquear a la castaña en ese momento. Pero la joven fue más fuerte que sus impulsos. Trago en seco disimulando su nerviosismo.

-No, ninguna – Contesto Draco recorriendo la silla hacia tras para colocarse de pie.

La ex Gryffindor no agrego nada más. Se dispuso a recoger todos los documentos sobre el escritorio observando su reloj de muñeca donde le indicaban cuarto para las siete. Fue en ese momento que recordó su cita con Nott. Debería de apresurarse para tener tiempo para arreglarse. Pero todo ese apresuro se vino abajo cuando unas manos que ella conocía a la perfección se posesionaron de sus caderas sintiendo la pelvis del rubio justo detrás de su trasero. Soltó un suspiro sin poderlo controlar. De pronto unos pálidos labios empezaron a recorrer su cuello desnudo, ya que llevaba su cabello recogido, besándolo delicadamente.

La castaña perdió el aliento al sentir como una de las manos sobre sus caderas llego hasta su rodilla subiendo peligrosamente su falda ceñida a su cuerpo color negro. Fu ese momento que la ex leona interrumpió el objetivo de Draco.

-Malfoy…-Suspiro – Alguien puede entrar…y no quiero…- Pero el ojigris la interrumpió.

-Nadie entrara… - Dijo seguro sin descuidar el cuello bronceado de la joven – Samantha ya se retiro… solo estamos tu…y yo – Soltó en un susurro girando a la joven para posesionarse de sus labios color carmín.

Hermione sintió los pálidos labios de su amante sobre los suyos haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de placer. No sabía por qué demonios reaccionaba de esa manera cada vez que ese hurón la besaba o tan solo la rozara con sus dedos. Pero debía admitirlo; Malfoy le encantaba como nunca imagino sentir por un hombre. Ni siquiera por…Ron. Ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

La castaña rompió el beso alejándose del blondo un poco atemorizada. Observo como el rostro pálido de Draco estaba rojizo debido a la excitación del momento. Este la miro extrañado por su reacción.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el ex Slytherin ¿Preocupado?

-Recordé que tengo una cita – Soltó Hermione olvidando por completo ese "pequeño" detalle.

-¿Una cita? – Pregunto el rubio sintiendo como una bomba en su interior exploto al escuchar esas cuatro letras - ¿Con quién demonios tienes una cita? – Pregunto con su rostro endurecido y acercándose peligrosamente a la joven.

-Con uno de tus nuevos socios – Dijo recordando que Malfoy y Nott no se llevaban para nada bien – Davis Nott – Nombro al padre de este ultimo.

-¿Nott? – Pregunto recordando a cierto infeliz dueño de ese apellido - ¿El es socio de mi empresa?

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! – Grito exasperada la ojimiel – Acabo de darte los nombre de tus nuevos socios ¿De casualidad no me estaba escuchando? – Pregunto sarcásticamente molesta.

-Pues me vale que ese sea socio mío… ¡Tú no vas a ninguna cita, ¿Me escuchaste? – Pregunto tomándola por la cintura para después pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, pero no te voy a hacer caso – Contesto desafiante aunque por dentro quisiera quedarse entre sus brazos haciendo cosas indecorosas – Trabajo es trabajo…yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato. No es una cena de placer si no de negocios – Finalizo mirándolo con su sangre hirviendo. Ella no era su propiedad…Error, claro que lo era – Así que suéltame que se me hace tarde o ¿quieres que tu socio tenga una mala impresión de tus servicios al llegar, yo, tarde? – Pregunto encontrado el punto débil del rubio.

Draco sentía como su respiración se acortaría impidiéndole respirar normalmente. Ningún idiota vendría a quitarle lo que es suyo. Si, Hermione Granger es suya y lo será por el resto de su miserable vida. La soltó dándole la espalda. Esos celos lo estaban haciendo arder en las propias llamas del infierno.

-Hasta mañana – Finalizo Hermione al ver como el ex Slytherin la ignoraba. Y sin decir más salió de la oficina del rubio para ir a su cita con Theodore Nott.

_OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ya se encontraba lista y esperando a que dieran las ocho. Observo su reloj de muñeca indicando veinte para la hora acordada. Se recostó sobre el sillón más grande que poseía el departamento. Clavo su mirada sobre el techo recordando la reacción de Malfoy. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¡Para nada! Para él, ella solo era una más de sus queridas. Desvió su vista hacia otro lugar de la habitación recordando su vida pasada en donde era feliz junto a su amigo Harry y su novio…Ron Weasley. Daria cualquier cosa por regresar a esos momento y nunca más volver al presente. Ahora su vida no tenía sentido, solo fingía tenerlo. Era fuerte por su padre y sus amigos, pero por dentro estaba destrozada aun por la pérdida de su más grande amor. Lo extrañaba y muchísimo. A su lado todo era perfecto y maravilloso. Todo era…Fascinante. Pero todos esos pensamientos se borraron al ver como cierto rubio ojo gris aparecía entre estos. Con rapidez se enderezo de su posición sacudiéndose la cabeza para borrar por completo esa imagen.

Observo de nuevo su reloj observando cómo este marcaba exactamente las ocho en punto.

-Maldición – Se maldijo a si misma tomando su bolso y saliendo rápidamente del departamento.

_O_

Llego a recepción viendo a un chico a espaldas identificándolo como Theo Nott. Se acerco apenada por el retraso, pero antes de poder decir algo el castaño se giro al sentir alguien venir sobre él. Hermione le sonrió avergonzada.

-Lamento hacerte esperar…- Espeto la ojimiel mirándolo.

-Descuida, no fue por mucho – Contesto el ex Slytherin - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo.

-Sí, claro – Finalizo la ex leona aceptando el gesto.

_O_

Hermione llevo sus manos sobre sus labios para cubrirlos ya que le daba vergüenza que su acompañante la viera ahogarse a carcajadas. Ese chico era divertido y su personalidad era exactamente igual que…él. Después de unos segundos se tranquilizo limpiando sus lágrimas por tanto reír.

-Lo…Lo siento, pero es que tenía mucho que no me reía así – Se disculpo la castaña con un pañuelo sobre sus manos.

-Me alegra saber que yo fui el causante de tus lagrimas de risa – Contesto Theo sonriéndole tiernamente.

La ex Gryffindor bajo su mirada colocándola sobre su plato medio vacío. Después de la discusión que tuvo con Malfoy todas las ganas de cenar desaparecieron por completo. Hubo un breve silencio que Nott rompió inmediatamente.

-Escucha…- Pidió el ojiazul haciendo que la joven alzara su vista y la colocara de nuevo sobre él – Se que a lo mejor no es el momento indicado para decir esto pero…me gustaría saber porque en el entierro de Weasley no dejaron ver su cuerpo…- Dijo recordando esa escena y haciendo que la castaña la recordara también.

-Yo…no lo sé – Contesto haciendo que su mente regresara años atrás.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¡No! – Grito una joven destrozada al ser retirada de esa ataúd - ¡No me alejare de aquí sin antes ver por última vez a Ron! – Grito soltándose de su apreso para regresar al lugar._

_-Hermione…- Llamo Harry tratándola de abrazar pero esta se lo impidió._

_-¿Por qué no podemos verlo, Sirius? – Pregunto Molly con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_El longevo de cabello largo miro a sus amigos destrozados por no poder despedirse de su hijo. Pero…eran órdenes estrictas del Ministro. Después observo a su ahijado quien ya tenía a Hermione abrazada, y llorando sobre su pecho. Se sentía un miserable por estar haciendo esto._

_-Hermione, hija…Lo siento, pero no podrán verlo. Son órdenes estrictas por parte del ministro – Finalizo dando la orden para que bajaran el ataúd bajo tierra._

_Cuando los presentes vieron la acción rompieron en llanto. Toda la familia Weasley estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su hijo y hermano. La castaña se soltó rápidamente de los brazos del azabache y corrió hacia el féretro. Harry llego hasta ella._

_-¡No, no, no! – Gritaba desesperad al ver como la ataúd había tocado fondo - ¡Ron, no me dejes…Te amo…! – Finalizo al sentir de nuevo los brazos confortantes de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Y…es todo o que recuerdo; "Órdenes estrictas de Ministro" – Dijo con su mirada perdida y su garganta hecha nudo.

Theo se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que nunca se dieron las causas exactas por las que el ministerio no dejo ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Observo como el semblante de la castaña se ensombreció y todo por su estúpida bocota. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-Bueno…olvidémonos de cosas tristes – Dijo haciendo que la castaña fijara su vista de nuevo en él – Ahora…dime…¿Cómo terminaste trabajando para Malfoy si se odian tanto?

La ojimiel sonrió al escuchar que se olvidarían de cosas tristes, y esta era más que triste. El castaño noto su leve sonrisa.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? – Pregunto despistado.

-No…digamos que nos estamos haciendo un favor por otro – Espeto enredosamente.

Nott alzo su ceja izquierda sin entender nada, pero bueno, si la castaña no quería revelar la verdad estaba en su derecho. Esta vez fue el turno de la castaña para cuestionar.

-Y…¿Ahora si me vas a decir cuál o cuáles eran los motivos por los que Malfoy y tu no se podían ver ni en pintura? – Pregunto curiosamente. Se juro a si misma averiguar el motivo entre estos dos.

El ojiazul suspiro. A Hermione este suspiro le intrigo aun más.

-Hermione…veras…El motivo de nuestra rivalidad es obviamente una mujer – Dijo haciendo que la castaña sintiera un piquete sobre su corazón al oír la palabra mujer – Yo conocí a Savannah mucho antes que Malfoy lo hiciera – Savannah repitió Hermione mentalmente – Ella y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos cuando yo iba en sexto. Nos conocimos en una reunión en casa de su prima, Astoria.

_"Ahora se de que calaña es la tal Savannah" Se dijo mentalmente la ojimiel._

-Y desde ahí nos escribíamos cada que podíamos y en vacaciones, y reuniones navideñas nos veamos – Relataba retrocediendo sus pensamientos a años atrás – Un día me confesó que le gustaba Malfoy, que se habían conocido en una reunión en cada de los padres de Malfoy, para ese entonces yo, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero calle mis sentimientos porque no la quiera perder. Si no la tenía como novia no quería perderla como amiga. Y así…paso el tiempo, ellos iniciaron una relación muy seria en la cual ella resulto muy herida…

En ese punto la ex leona se vio obligada a interceder.

-¿Herida? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto queriendo saber más.

-Digamos que Malfoy estaba tomando decisiones equivocadas por las cuales su relación empeoraba cada día que pasaban juntos – Hermione sentía como algo dentro de ella le removía el estomago al saber que Malfoy y esa tal Savannah iban enserio – Un día ella vino a mí para pedirme ayuda y salvar a Malfoy de sus malos pasos. Él se entero de que paso la noche conmigo y de ahí se armo todo. Él me odia porque yo amaba a la mujer cual él amaba también. Y yo, yo lo odiaba porque nunca la supo hacer feliz.

La ojimiel quedo mas confundida de lo que ya estaba respecto a Draco Malfoy. No sabía que decir o hacer. Es más ya no quería saber nada mas sobre esa relación.

-Y pues…- Theo le iba a confesar a la castaña que Savannah estaba muerta cuando esta lo interrumpió.

-Theo…es tarde... y mañana tengo trabajo – Dijo apenada viendo como el chico le sonreía.

-Claro, no hay problema…pido la cuenta y nos vamos – Dijo tomando una mano de la joven que estaba sobre la mesa. Esta observo el gesto pero no opuso resistencia.

_O_

-Bueno…gracias por la cena… - Hablo Hermione sonriendo por el gesto.

-No tienes nada que agradecer…- Contesto Nott devolviéndole el favor – Me agrado pasar la noche contigo. Y…sacar todo lo que tenía guardado por años dentro de mí…como lo de Savannah…Gracias a ti.

Hermione bajo su mirada y después la alzo colocándola de nuevo en él.

-Buenas noches…- Se despidió de mano.

-Que descanses…- Finalizo Theo Nott tomando la muñeca de la castaña y depositando un tierno beso sobre esta.

La amiga de Harry Potter observo que él que la besaba era Ron y no Theo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para después abrirlos viendo de nuevo al castaño. Hasta en ese gesto se parecía a…él.

-Hasta pronto – Agrego Hermione subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su departamento.

_O_

Dejo su bolso y abrigo sobre el sillón para después deshacerse de esas molestas botas. Se coloco de pie para ir a tomar un vaso de agua e irse a descansar a su recamara. Pero antes de poder poner un pie sobre la cocina sintió como unos brazos que ella conocía a la perfección la arrastraron de nuevo a la sala tumbándola sobre el sillón.

Coloco su vista en el rostro de ese ser que odiaba con toda su alma. Pero algo la hizo temerle. Sus ojos grises estaban inyectados de sangre y su rostro endurecido lleno por la ira. Se acerco hasta quedar milímetros de distancia del rostro de su amante.

-Una cita con Davis Nott ¿eh? – Pregunto susurrantemente acariciando el mentón de la joven. Esta sabia que le iría mal pero no se dejaría vencecr - ¡Ese no ere Davis Nott! – Grito tomándola rudamente por la quijada ejerciendo fuerza en esta - ¡Ese era el imbécil de Theodore Nott, su hijo! – Decía mirándola directamente a los ojos – No me digas que te fuiste a revolcar con ese cabrón…

Eso la castaña no lo pudo soportar. No supo ni cómo ni de done saco fuerzas pero se zafo del agarre del rubio y con odio, y rabia impacto su mano sobre la fina mejilla de ese mortifago hijo de perra. Draco ladeo su rostro debido al impacto que le proporciono la joven. Hermione sentía como su sangre hervía de rabia y su respiración se acortaba impidiéndole respirar normalmente.

-¡Jamás, escúchame bien – Pidió la ex leona ya de pie señalándolo con su dedo índice. Para esto, el ojigris ya la miraba – Jamás en tu miserable y podrida vida vuelvas a insinuar cosas que no son y mucho menos que no sabes! – Grito al borde de las lágrimas, pero no permitiría que ese infeliz la viese llorar…de nuevo - ¡Ahora LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

Draco se enderezo de su posición sin dejar de maldecir a la joven de mil maneras. Hermione lo desafiaba como la Gryffindor que fue y será por siempre. Esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de este, pero nunca llego. Solo observo como el ex Slytherin la recorrió de arriba abajo con su malévola mirada sin agregar palabra o sonido alguno.

-Me das asco, Granger – Finalizo tomando su chamarra de cuero negro para después salir del departamento azotando la puerta haciendo que el vinculo se estremeciera debido al golpe.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir fuertemente al escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio. Como pluma se desvaneció tumbándose sobre el suelo con su rostro bañado en lágrimas (N/A: Imagines la misma escena de la película "Ballet Shoes" en el cuarto de baño. Amo esa actuación)

Se llevo sus manos a sus labios cubriéndolos dolorosamente. Ya no sabía que pensar, decir o hacer. Ese imbécil de Malfoy la estaba dañando de la peor manera de hacer sufrir a alguien. ¿Cómo?

Enamorándola loca y estúpidamente de él. Y…para su mala suerte esto solo era el principio de una larga tortura.

**Continuara…**

_Lo sé, lo sé. Esta vez si me pase de tiempo y mucho. Lo admito. Pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada por el pasado. Lo bueno es que aquí disfrutaron de un capitulo mas; Para ser sincera no de mis favoritos pero si bueno. Espero y no me maten por hacerlas esperar mucho (Que maldita soy, ¿no?)_

_Bien, por fin Draco regreso y de qué manera. Pero no todo es color de rosa. Sus celos lo estaba dominado haciéndolo pensar en cosas que no son como se habrán dado cuenta. ¡Admítelo, Draco, Hermione te gusta y mucho! La que sí parece aceptarlo es ella._

_Hermione acepto que se enamoro de Malfoy pero no completamente. Todavía hay dudas sobre sus sentimientos. El que parece no aceptarlo es él, pero que terco son los hombre y mas mi rubio adorado. Ah! Y otra cosa más; EN el próximo capítulo aclaro el cambio tan repentino de Ginny._

_Chicas ¿Voy bien? Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo que pude ser mejor pero mi cabeza no me dio para más. ME despido esperando actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡Pero…no prometo nada…!_

_Besos y Abrazos._

**Agradecimientos:**

**Betzacosta, DarkAngel008, Holly90, Burbujita Malfoy, EmilyGoncalvesFelton, Serena Princesita Hale, AvvamMalfoy y Bess20:** ¡LAS AMO Y GRACIAS POR NO DEJARME ABAJO!


	15. Me enamore sin querer

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella. Hoy, no había venido a trabajar como siempre desde que la hizo su asistente personal. En toda la maldita noche no pudo pegar los ojos por el "insignificante" motivo de estar pensado en esa inmunda que se apoderaba cada vez mas de sus pensamientos y su…alma. No supo porque demonios reacciono de esa forma al descubrir que ella lo había engañado diciéndole que cenaría con el padre de ese imbécil. Y eso era lo que no soportaba; La mentira. Ya se lo habían hecho una vez, y esta vez esa no se la haría de nuevo. De eso se encargaría él mismo. Y ese imbécil de Nott no se la quietaría como anteriormente lo hizo. Esta vez iba a luchar con uñas y dientes si era necesario para tener a la castaña siempre junto a él. Siempre.

Giro su silla para ver atrás de la enorme ventada que dejaba apreciar las hermosas calles de Londres mágico. La tarde se estaba escondiendo para dar paso a la hermosa luna creciente que se postraría entre las pocas nubes ya que se encontraba nublado. Desde que tomo a la ojimiel por primera vez, ya no quiso seguir probando a más mujeres. Solo quería estaba con ella y probar de ella.

Se llevo su mano para masajear su quijada para liberarla de tanta tensión debido a lo que le estaba pasando por culpa de ese asquerosa que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Estiro sus piernas oyendo como sus huesos tronaban debido a que estuvieron en la misma posición por largas horas. Se inclino hacia delante tomando una postura recta para relajar a su espalda. Y por último, movió su cabeza de un lado para otro para masajear su cuello pálido.

A partir de eso momento se concentro en olvidar por unos miserables minutos la figura de la ex leona dibujada en su mente. Se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo desconcentraron, ni siquiera se digno a mirar quien era. No hasta que una dulce y melosa voz lo obligaron a alzar su mirada griseada.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Luna Lovegood vestida con una hermosa gabardina color verde olivo a combinación con una bufanda purpura. Su cabello rubio hasta los hombros rizado la hacían verse más madura de lo que ya era.

-Adelante – Espeto Draco volviendo a colocar su vista sobre su escritorio ignorando por completo a la joven ojiazul.

Esto no era de extraño para la rubia. Llego hasta el lugar que ocupaba el ojigris para tomar asiento sobre la silla colocada frente a su escritorio. Guardo un largo silencio solo observado lo que el rubicundo hacia con esos papeles.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunto el ex Slytherin alzando su vista más no su rostro. Luna siento escalofríos al ver como esa expresión le atemorizaba. Y es que, el rubio era un digno representante del…Diablo.

-Me entere que estuviste de viaje…¿Esto toda bien?, Me refiero a lo de la empresa – Pregunto un poco intrigada ya que la castaña no le supo decir exactamente el objetivo de viaje de su socio y amigo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, solo tuve que ir a Roma para que unos socios italianos firmaran los contratos con esta empresa…¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Dudas de mí? – Pregunto dejando de lado todo lo que tenía pendiente para después enderezarse y recargar su espalda sobre su silla de cuero.

-No, para nada…es solo que Hermione no supo…- Pero cayó al ver como Draco se colocaba de pie ignorándola por completo al ella pronunciar el nombre de la castaña…¿Seria a caso que estos dos…? - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la chica imitando a su ex compañero de colegio.

-No pasa nada – Contesto Draco con su mandíbula tensada para no soltar más palabras de las que su socia no debía enterarse.

-¿Sucede algo con Hermione? – Pregunto de nuevo. Adrede mente.

-¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada con esa inmunda sangre sucia! – Grito girándose para encarar a su amiga. Se quedo quieto al ver la expresión de rostro de la rubia. Ella sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-Tú nunca cambiaras – Expreso Luna sonriendo de lado y meneando su cabeza de un lado para otro negándose a ella misma.

-Y nunca lo hare – Confirmo endureciendo su expresión de rostro.

-Aun que sigas así de necio yo no te dejare solo ni tranquilo hasta que vuelvas a ser el mismo Draco del cual conocí en el pasado. Ah! Y Nunca digas nunca – Espeto acercándose hasta quedar centímetros de distancia del cuerpo de su amigo. Este no deshacía su postura y mucho menos su mirada – Porque tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

Draco sonrió de lado mostrando su sonrisa más malévola la cual nunca había mostrado. La ojiazul no se movió de su lugar.

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de mis actos…- Dijo arrastrado las palabras severamente.- Y eso tú mejor que nadie lo sabe…Luna – Finalizo alejándose de la rubia para regresar a su sitio de trabajo.

Luna Lovegood lo siguió con su mirada hasta el lugar que ocupo de nuevo. No podía creer que su mejor amigo, si…su mejor amigo, no abriera los ojos. Y por esa necedad…dejaría escapar otra oportunidad que la vida le estaba obsequiando.

-Bien…te dejo – Hablo la ojiazul observando como Draco la ignoraba por completo. Cosa que no le importa ya que conocía el humor de su socio – Nos vemos pronto – Finalizo dándose la media vuelta para salir de la oficina del mismo demonio.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

No presentarse a trabajar fue la mejor decisión. No sabría como contener al ver a ese imbécil de Malfoy después de lo que paso anoche. No se explicaba por qué demonios reacciono de esa manera. Si, recordaba que habían quedado en un acuerdo; Ella vivir bajo su techo sin que ningún hombre, excepto él, pudiera hablarle o tan siquiera mirarla. Estaba convencida de lo que Malfoy sentía por ella se llamaba…Obsesión. Obsesión a lo prohibido. Y ella para él era algo tentadoramente prohibido.

Pero ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentía por él? No lo sabía exactamente, bueno si, pero no quería volver a mencionarlo y mucho menos en su mente. Cuando el rubio la tomaba y la hacía suya, ella entregaba su cuerpo al pecado. Y en ese momento su corazón quería formar parte del acto pero nunca lo dejo. No hasta lo sucedido de ayer. Y lo acepta, Malfoy se había colocado en su corazón despistadamente. ¿Pero cómo podía amar al ser que fue el causante de la muerte de su más grande amor? ¿Cómo demonios?

-Ya, deja de estate traumando con esas cosas – Se dijo la ex leona a si misma observando el cielo nubado que adornaba la hermosa cuidad de Londres. La noche había caído rápidamente y ella junto con él.

De pronto unos golpes sobre la puerta llamaron su atención. Con pereza se coloco de pie para ir averiguar quién era. Llego hasta su objetivo congelándose con su mano sobre la perilla imaginado que tal vez pudiese ser ese infeliz de Malfoy. Pero deshecho esa idea inmediatamente sabiendo que este no pedía permisos para nada. Abrió la puerta observando un enorme ramo de rosas frente a ella.

-Buenas noches, señorita Hermione – Saludo el portero del edificio asomándose por entre las cientas de rosas rojas.

-Oh, buenas noches, Michelle – Espeto Hermione extrañada y un poco sorprendida - ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Pregunto con su rostro en forma de interrogatorio.

-Acaban de traer esto para usted – Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Para mí? – Pregunto aun mas extrañada – De quien podrán ser…- Murmuro al ver un sobre a la vista.

La tomo sacando del interior del papel una tarjeta. La leyó sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba a cada letra que devoraba. Por un momento estaba a punto de tomar el ramo y brincar de alegría, pero la discusión que sostuvieron ayer solo la hizo desistir de su futuro acto. Nunca le perdonaría como la trato ayer. Partió la pequeña tarjeta en dos. Después, observo de nuevo al longevo.

-Se las regalo…- Dijo sin despegar la vista de esas hermosa rosas.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido el portero.

-Lo que dije…se las regalo – Afirmo – Haga lo que quiera con ellas; Regálelas, quédeselas, tirelas, véndalas, lo que sea. Pero yo no las quiero - Espeto dolida recordando que de zorra el rubio no la bajo.

-¿Está segura? – Pregunto de nuevo.

-Por supuesto – Exclamo Hermione mirando los ojos azules del longevo llamado Michelle.

-Como guste, con su permiso – Finalizo el hombre de mayor edad dirigiéndose al elevador con el enorme ramo en sus manos.

La castaña cerró la puerta de su apartamento recargándose sobre esta. Ese imbécil se creía muy listo. Pero esta vez, ella no cedería en nada. Con tristeza alzo su mano izquierda donde contenía los dos pedazos uniéndolos para leer de nuevo su contenido.

_Lamento haberte tratado de esa forma. Espero y me disculpes._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy_

-Idiota – Maldijo tirando lo que restaba de la tarjeta sobre el suelo.

Suspiro cansada de estar atrapada en ese lugar. Observo el perchero colocado a un lado del sillón. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Llego hasta él y tomo su abrigo lista para dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Y de paso visitar a Harry.

_OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Se quito sus lentes masajeando el hueso de su nariz situado entre sus ojos. Cerró sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas cansado de tanto leer. Dejo de lado todo su trabajo y se concentro en el mismo. Solo podía pensar en su mejor amiga, Hermione. Últimamente estaba muy rara con él. Sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero ¿Que era? Si ella no se lo decía, el mismo lo averiguaría. Quería muchísimo a la castaña y no permitiría que de nuevo la dañaran, no mientras el estuviese vivo.

Giro su silla de cuero para observar la chimenea a todo fuego lento. Observo su reloj de muñeca indicándole cuarto para las nueve de la noche. Necesitaba descansar y mucho. De pronto unas hermosas manos femeninas acariciaron su pecho haciendo que cerrara sus ojos de nuevo. Con delicadeza las tomo entre sus rudas manos y deposito tiernos besos sobre estas.

Desde hacía días la relación con su esposa iba mejor que nunca. El cambio de la pelirroja fue en el preciso momento que él lo necesitaba. Ya no podía pedir más. Pero…aun no sabía su cambio tan repentino de la noche a la mañana, por suerte para bien. Ginny rodeo la silla quedando enfrente de su marido y sin esperar más, se abalanzo sobre el devorándolo a besos. Harry la acepto con gusto.

Sus besos eran llenos de amor y pasión. Para el azabache era volver a sentir la gloria sobre él. Para la pelirroja era volver a revivir.

El ex león la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola consigo ordenándole sentarse sobre sus piernas. Su mujer acato la orden gustosa. Después de unos intensos minutos dándose besos y caricias entre sí, Harry fue el primero en romper el acto. Ginevra alzo un poco su mirada sonriéndole traviesamente al ver como su esposo estaba excitado por su atrevimiento. El ojiverde respiraba agitadamente sin poder borrar su sonrisa. No podía controlar sus manos que recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada.

-Te amo – Pronuncio la pelirroja acariciando el cabello azabache de su marido.

-Yo te amo mas…- Espeto Harry besando de nuevo esos labios carnosos que lo volvían loco. De nuevo rompió el acto – Ginny… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto no pudiendo aguantar más. Quería saber la causa de su cambio.

-Ahm…sabía que no aguantarías mas por preguntarme – Decía observando el perfecto rostro de su amado – Pues… ¿Por donde empiezo? – Se pregunto pensando -…Digamos que tuve una "pesadilla" – Harry la miraba atento – En el que ni James ni tú estaban a mi lado. Y en el que Ron estaba presente. Digamos que él fue quien me abrió los ojos a tiempo – Decía recordando el sueño – Y tan solo en pensar que perdería a mi hijo y sobre todo a ti…no lo pude soportar – Lo beso intensamente. Después se alejo para observarlo – Solo de saber que te perdería con mi estúpida actitud…no lo pudría ni imaginar…porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Obviamente sin James tampoco – Finalizo sonriendo.

-¡Te amo! – Expreso el niño que vivió su alegría.

Su mujer no paraba de carcajearse al sentir los besos sobre su cuello que le hacían cosquillas. Había sido una estúpida por perder todo ese valioso tiempo al lado del amor de su vida y el producto de este, James.

-¡Harry, basta! – Gritaba tratándose de zafar pero era imposible.

De pronto unos golpes se escucharon atreves de la ventana. El dueño de la Mansión dejo de hacer su travesura y dirigió su mirada al lugar. Ginevra lo imito. Una hermosa lechuza color negra estaba postrada sobre ella. El moreno observo a su mujer intrigada.

-¿De quién es esa lechuza? – Pregunto la ojiazul colocándose de pie para dejar que su marido pudiera ir a tomar la carta que traía el ave en el pico.

-No lo sé, nunca la había visto – Contesto postrándose de pie yendo hasta la lechuza. Abrió la ventana permitiéndole el paso al animal.

Esta cruzo el marco llegando hasta el escritorio del azabache. Harry regreso sobre sus pasos y tomo el sobre. Observo de los dos lados buscando remitente pero no encontró ninguno.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto la pelirroja acercándose hasta su esposo.

Este no contesto y abrió el sobre sacando el pedazo de papel de su interior. Lo leyó con su ceño fruncido a cada letra que devoraba. Después de terminar, la guardo de nuevo en el interior del sobre. No obstante, observo a su mujer.

-Era Sirius – Dijo seriamente.

-A si, ¿Y qué te dijo? – Pregunto de nuevo la ojiazul preocupada al ver el rostro de su amado.

-Dijo que dentro de unas semanas vendría a visitarnos. Quiere conocer a James y de paso…Hablar con Hermione y conmigo – Finalizo extrañado.

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu preocupación? – Hablo Ginevra sin entender nada.

-Nada…es solo que…la seriedad de sus letras me intranquiliza…- Expreso con su mirada perdida.

-Vamos…no es para tanto…- Contesto su mujer acercándose a su marido colocando sus labios sobre su oído…- Sabes…quiero que me hagas el amor…

-Ni que decirlo…- Espeto el moreno olvidándose de todo lo sucedido para devorar los labios de su mujer entre los suyos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooOOOOO_

Se abalanzaba de atrás hacia adelante con su mirada miel sobre el fresco césped del parque central de la avenida. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no se pasea sobre un columpio, que cuando lo vio se decidió por hacerlo. Después del "regalo" por parte del ese hurón quería salir de ese lugar que le recordaba a cada momento que ya era parte de su vida. No sabría cuando mas soportaría esa tortura que la estaba consumiendo viva. Y más ocultándole la verdad a Harry.

¿Malfoy pidiendo disculpas a una sangre sucias? Estaba seguro que solo lo hizo para fastidiarle una vez más su miserable vida. Para recordarle que de él no podría escapar nunca, al menos viva. Para marcarla como una más de sus propiedades. ¿Y ella qué? Como siempre de estúpida. Tenía que sacarse ese sentimiento lo más pronto posible. No podía seguir sintiendo lo que sentía por ese patán hijo de perra. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que él nunca la vería como ella estaba empezando a hacerlo. Y la verdad…no quería lastimarse más de lo que ya se estaba provocando así misma.

Suspiro cansada de todo eso.

La noche se encontraba hermosísima y la temperatura descendiendo rápidamente haciendo que sus huesos le dolieran por el frio. Pero no quería regresar a su casa de tortura, no por el momento. De pronto un vaso apareció frente a su vista miel. Alzo su mirada confundida descubriendo a un castaño ojiazul sonriéndole amigablemente.

-Theo…- Expreso Hermione sonriendo forzadamente mientras temblaba de frio.

-Toma…te caerá de maravilla – Dijo viendo como la castaña aceptaba el pequeño vaso de fon – Te lo traje descafeinado ya que no se si eres tolerante a la cafeína – Frunció sus labios. Después hablo - ¿Está ocupado este columpio? – Pregunto haciendo reír más a la joven.

-Adelante…y gracias – Espeto Hermione con el café entre sus manos situadas sobre sus rodillas - ¿Qué haces por aquí y tan tarde? – Pregunto viendo como el joven ojiazul le daba un sorbo a su bebida caliente.

-Bueno…salí a caminar y sin querer llegue hasta aquí…- Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-Sí, claro…- Lo acompaño con la misma sonrisa. Después se animo a probar su bebida.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú tan tarde? – Cuestiono sin despegar sus hermosos ojos azules del rostro bronceado de la ex leona.

-Bueno, yo no…- Pero pauso al ver como esa mirada se asimilaba mucho a la persona que amo con todo su ser. Cerró sus ojos y desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar – Yo me harte de estar encerrada todos los días en el mismo lugar y pues, hoy no me presente a trabajar – Explico fijando su vista sobre su café.

-Oh, pues cualquiera se aburre de eso…- Dijo sonriendo de lado - ¿Sabes? No estoy aquí por casualidad…yo realmente quería verte – Confeso haciendo que la ex Gryffindor soltara la carcajada - ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido - ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No, nada…olvídalo – Ordeno la ojimiel volviendo a colocar su vista en el joven castaño - ¿Y para que soy buena? – Pregunto.

-No vayas a pensar que soy un atrevido pero es que…desde que te vi la primera vez en el restaurant y sé que eras tú…- Dijo haciendo que la joven sonriera al hallarse descubierta – Al día siguiente regrese al mismo lugar y a la misma para verte de nuevo pero una joven me informo que tu ya no irías a trabajar…pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver. Pero vaya la sorpresa que me lleve al verte en la oficina de mi padre. No sabes…me alegre tanto de verte y desde ese día tu presencia me hace muy bien – Finalizo viendo lo sonrojada que se encontraba su compañera de parque.

-Pueblo chico, infierno grande – Parafraseo Hermione bebiendo el último trago de su café - ¿Sabes? A mí también me agrada tu compañía. Y no sé porque – Decía sonriendo avergonzadamente.

-Pues, tendremos que averiguarlo – Propuso Nott con su vista fija aun en la joven.

Hermione bajo su mirada ensombreciendo su rostro. Algo notado al instante por el joven.

-¿Te incomode? – Pregunto Theodore con su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que yo por el momento…- Pero el castaño la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, y no quiero que por mi atrevimiento pienses que soy de esos chicos que solo quieren llevarte a la cama o para colección como Malfoy – Y esa fue una mala frase.

Hermione se coloco de pie un poco molesta por el comentario de Nott. No molesta por lo que dijo, más bien molesta porque era verdad. Y para su mala suerte, ella era una más del montón. El ex Slytherin la imito haciendo una mueca de que la rego.

-Hermione, yo no…- Pero ahora fue el turno de ella para interrumpirlo.

-No te preocupes, ya es tarde…casi pasan de la media noche…- Expreso sorprendida al ver su reloj de muñeca – Me tengo que ir. Mañana hay que trabajar – Explico seriamente.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto sin saber cómo arreglar su error.

-No, gracias. Mi edificio queda a una cuadra – Informo – Pierde cuidad y…de nuevo gracias por el café. Hasta luego – Se despidió dándose la media vuelta escuchando como el castaño hablaba.

-Hermione…- Nombro tomando a esta por la muñeca de su mano derecha. La joven estremeció raramente retirando su mano del agarre del castaño girándose para verlo – Lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas de Malfoy…-

-Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con mi reacción…es solo que…- Pero callo al sentir que si prosiga se soltaría en un mar de lagrimas para desahogarse por todo lo que estaba pasando en su asquerosa vida – Sabes…olvida todo lo que paso…de verdad tengo que irme…- Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Nott salió a paso veloz del lugar sintiendo como las lagrimas invadían de nuevo su rostro.

Theodore Nott no quiso agregar nada más. Sabía lo que pasaba con la ex leona. Y lo sabía perfectamente porque Savannah alguna vez también estuvo así. Suspiro maldiciéndose por su estúpida actuación. Con sus manos en sus bolsillo y resignado tomo camino hasta su mansión para pensar mejor las cosas y después arreglarlas con la ojimiel.

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOOoO_

Acaricio sus pálidos labios sentado sobre el sillón de su apartamento. Con su pierna cruzada pensando en esa estúpida sangre sucias. Su vista estaba fija sobre la pequeña tarjeta partida en dos sobre la mesa que venía con las rosas que él personalmente fue a escoger a la florería. Bien, lo aceptaba, Hermione Granger le gusta y mucho más de lo que le llego a gustar Savannah. Pero…

¿Cómo se acercaría a ella, si ella lo odiaba con toda su alma? ¿Cómo demonios? ¿Y cómo le haría él para que la castaña lo viese di la forma que él quería?

Suspiro cansado. Observo su reloj de muñeca indicándole más de la media noche. Se preguntaba donde demonios se había metido esa…prefirió ya no maldecirla ni insultarla con la mente. Pero…le preocupaba su paradero. De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto indicándolo que la ojimiel estaba de regreso. Debido a la oscuridad de la habitación esta no se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

Hermione cerró la puerta dejando sus llaves sobre el esquinero más próximo para después depositar su saco sobre el sillón desocupado enfrente del que ocupaba el ojigris. Por todo lo que paso ni tiempo tuvo de ir a visitar a Harry, pero pronto lo haría. Estaba decidida a contarle toda la verdad…a decirle que trabajaba para Malfoy, que se acostaba con él y que…se había enamorado de él. Encendió la pequeña lámpara para ver por donde caminaba, no sin antes sobresaltarse por la gruesa voz de cierto platino.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste? – Le pregunto con su mirada típica de un demonio impregnada sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Demonios! – Maldijo Hermione llevando sus manos para cubrir su grito – Un día de estos me vas a venir matando de un susto – Le reclamo sintiendo como el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Te hice una pregunta – Insistió con su mirada malévola.

-Salí a dar una vuelta por la cuidad ¿Algún problema? – Le preguntó – Además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones – Dijo recordando lo que paso ayer. Molesta lo ignoro y camino hacia el interior de su habitación.

-Aun no he terminado – Ataco Draco colocándose rápidamente de pie y siguiendo los pasos de la castaña.

-¡Pues yo sí! – Grito la ex leona emprendiendo una caminata rápida para llegar a la habitación y encerrarse dentro de esta para no ver más al ojigris.

Objetivo que logro pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! – Grito el dueño de la dinastía Malfoy golpeando con fuerza el cuadro de madera.

-¡Dije que ya termine! – Grito Hermione desde el interior.

-Eso solo yo lo decido – Dijo amenazadoramente.

La castaña se alejo de la puerta al escuchar ese tono de voz. Y acertó. Segundos después la puerta fue derrumbada por una fuerte patada que le proporciono su dueño. La ojimiel se estremeció cerrando sus ojos al oír el impacto. Al instante, corrió en dirección al cuarto de baño pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura impidiendo su escape.

-¡Suéltame! – Ordeno Hermione al sentir como era privada del suelo para después caer sobre el colchón viendo como Draco se colocaba encima de ella llevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza impidiéndole moverse. Su mirada gris la hipnotizo al momento.

-¡¿Dónde fregados estabas? – Pregunto con su rostro desfigurado por la rabia y ¿Celos?

-¡Ya te dije; FUI A DAR LA VUELTA! – Grito sobre su rostro enfurecido.

-¡No me mientas, sangre sucias! – Arrastro las palabras – Estuviste con ese pendejo de Nott ¿No es así?

-Yo no…- Callo al detectar su tono de voz - ¿Acaso estas celoso? – Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa burlesca dándole en su ego.

-¡Si, lo estoy! – Espeto. Por un segundo el corazón de la ex Gryffindor se paralizo – Porque nadie toca lo que es mío – Claro, su propiedad.

-Eres un estúpido, Malfoy – Insulto la joven – Por un momento pensé que estabas arrepentido por haberme tratado de esa forma. Al menos eso me dio a entender la tarjeta y el ramo de rosas – Informo tratándose de liberarse del agarre.

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de mis actos – Espeto - ¡Nunca! – Finalizo capturando los labios carmín de la castaña que lo tentaban provocativamente.

Hermione lucho por unos segundos para alejar al rubio pero desistió de la idea al sentir como su cuerpo y corazón lo aclamaban. ¿Era masoquista o qué? Después de todos los insultos, golpes y hasta intentos de asesinato, ella lo quería y mucho. Eso se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Solo estaba dispuesta a seguir a su corazón aun que su vida dependiera de ello.

Draco adentro su lengua a la cavidad bucal de la ex leona sintiendo como la gloria volvía a él. Libero los brazos de la joven para calarla; Estaba libre y con facilidad para escapar de él, pero prefirió llevarlas hacia su cabellera rubia. Con sus rudas manos recorrió la camisa abotonada de la joven que después de unos segundos ya no lo estaba. Se besaban como si el mundo se les fuese acabar en cualquier momento. La castaña estaba que no aguataba por ser suya de nuevo pero recordó algo.

-Mal…Malfoy…- Pronuncio sobre los labios pálidos de esta sintiendo como el aire le faltaba – Dete…detente – Suplico al sentir la lengua traviesa del joven sobre sus pechos cubiertos.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco dejando de hacer su tarea y penetrando sus ojos grises en los miel de la joven.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo…- Informo apenada.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto el platino listo para soltar su furia de nuevo.

-Porque ando en mis días… - Espeto viendo como su jefe se salía de encima de ella para colocarse de pie. Esta aprovecho para sentarse sobre el colchón abotonado su camisa de nuevo.

El rubio la observo en esa posición; Abotonándose su camisa que segundos tras el deshizo. Con su mirada apenada y sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza. Sonrió de lado con ternura. Todo enojo había desaparecido. ¡Demonios! Esa mujer llegaba a provocarlo en un segundo y en otro a calmarlo sin problema alguno. Borro su sonrisa a ver como la joven lo miraba.

-Bien, estaba noche dormiré aquí – Aviso Malfoy empezándose a sacar su camisa haciendo que la castaña desviara su vista hacia otro lado más apenada de lo que ya estaba – Tomare un baño – Finalizo dándose la media vuelta yendo hacia su destino.

Hermione coloco su vista de nuevo en el cuerpo del rubicundo al ver como este le daba la espalda. Suspiro aliviada, pero por otro lado molesta.

_O_

No podía conciliar el sueño al saber que el hombre que mas la había hecho sufrir se encontraba dormido plácidamente aun lado de ella. Su respiración se oía pausada y relajada. Al saber que dormirían juntos se quejo argumentando que no quería dormir junto a él y que fue lo que él le contesto.

_-El sofá de la sala estaba muy grande por si te interesa _– Y sin decir más se hundió bajo las sabanas de su cama listo para dormir.

Obviamente ella no cedería a su propuesta. Así que se mordió la lengua para no soltar insultos sobre él y se dispuso a darle la espalda para dormir, cosa que hasta el momento no lograba. Suspiro cansada…de nuevo. Se propuso ignóralo por completo pero no podía. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese estar haciendo el amor con él.

-Ya…basta…basta Hermione…- Se regañaba susurrantemente para no despertar al "rey".

De pronto sintió como el colchón se movía indicándole que el ojigris estaba cambiando de posición. Después de unos segundos decidió echar un vistazo. Lo observo detalladamente; Sus labios estaban completamente sellados al igual que sus hermosos ojos grises. Sus fuertes brazos estaban por encima de su cabeza dejando a la vista su bien formado pecho. Se miraba extremadamente hermoso.

Con cuidado se acerco hasta quedar milímetros de distancia de su rostro. Lo observo por un largo tiempo más. De pronto unas letras se escaparon de los labios del platino haciendo que la ex leona se congelara de nuevo.

-Hermione…- Pronuncio inconscientemente.

La dueña de ese nombre quedo petrificada del impacto. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con ella? Con rapidez se alejo del ojigris al ver como este se movía de nuevo cambiando de posición. Ella volvió a tomar la suya; Dándole la espalda.

Así hace unos minutos no podía dormir, ahora menos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo_

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunto Hermione sin despegar sus ojos de su tarea. No tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si – Contesto Draco Malfoy de pie junto al escritorio de la joven.

-Tu dirás – Espeto está firmando unos papeles para pasar a otros.

El rubio noto al instante como trataba de evitarlo a toda costa. Pero a él nadie lo ignoraba. Coloco una de sus manos sobre los papeles que ocupaba la joven haciendo que estaba dejara de hacer su trabajo y con una mueca de fastidio recorrió su silla hacia tras observándolo.

-Saldré de viaje – Informo sin despegar su vista gris de la miel de su asistente.

-Vaya, ya te gusto viajar y dejar el trabajo botado ¿no? – Espeto cizañeramente colocándose de pie para alejarse un poco de ese ser hermoso que provocaba cosas en ella que hasta el momento eran desconocidas.

-No es lo que tú piensas – Le dijo cambiando sobre sus pasos – Esta vez voy a una premiación en la cual me darán el premio al mejor empresario del año – Presumió orgullosamente.

-Vaya premio - Contesto sarcásticamente la castaña lazando sus cejas en forma de indiferencia –Bien, despreocúpate. Se manejar esta empresa mejor que tu, así que no habrá problema. Vete sin cuidado – Se adelanto la joven.

-Tu haz lo mismo porque no lo harás – Informo – Esta vez saldré de viaje pero tu vienes conmigo - Dijo haciendo que Hermione deshiciera su mueca de alegría al saber que estaba ausente unos días.

-¿Ir contigo? – Pregunto molesta – No lo sueñes, Malfoy – escupió con asco.

-No es si quieres. Es una orden y tú la acataras – Dijo quedando milímetros de distancia del rostro de la joven. Esta respiro profundamente – Prepárate. Saldremos en dos días – Finalizo sonriéndole sobre su rostro para después darse la media vuelta y salir de ahí.

-¿Quién se quedara a cargo de la empresa? – Pregunto antes de que el ojigris desapareciera de su vista.

-Obviamente, Blaise – Contesto sin ni siquiera parar su caminata.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? – Quiso saber curiosamente.

-A Moscú, Rusia – Finalizo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez más la hizo rabiar hasta el punto del precipicio.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno, quiero creer que esta vez no tarde :/ ¿Le gusto el capitulo? A mí en parte si y en parte no, pero son cosas que tengo que hacer para que la historia se desarrolle completamente. Bueno, aquí ya aclare el cambio de Ginevra, espero y no es haya parecido tan tonto pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa más. Bueno, sí pero era a largar el sufrimiento de Harry y la familia de esta así que mejor opte por esta._

_Bien, ¿Para que querrá hablar Sirius con Harry y Hermione tan seriamente? ¿Sera que le tiene que confesar algo muy gravemente? Pues eso lo descubrirán más adelante._

_Por otra parte esta nuestra queridísima Hermione Granger. Pobre, no sabe como ordenar sus sentimientos. Por una parte acepta estar enamorada de Draco pero por otra la espinita que planto Theodore Nott dentro de ella esta creciendo. ¿Sera acaso que Nott estaba llegando a ella mas haya que un "amigo"? Pobrecita, no me gustaría estar en su lugar._

_¿Y Draco? Como le encanta su bipolaridad ¿no creen? Pero aun así lo amamos, chicas. Y pues, ahora veremos como le va a la castaña en la dichosa premiación en Rusia, ¿Podría ser que en ese lugar acepte los dos por completo que se gusta? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Pero lo que realmente quiero leer es la reacción de Draco y Theo cuando se vean cara a cara después de tres años. Aun Savannah sigue presente en estos dos. Y por eso, tendrán muchos problemas con Hermione._

_No quiero adelantar más para que no les arruine los próximos capítulos. Espero y les haya gustado y disfrutado._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Holly90, ZarethMalfoy, Burbujita Malfoy, dianahauro395, Bess20, Serena Princesita Hale y Yuliana**_; Las amo nenas. Un que estoy triste porque no recibí muchos comentarios ¡PARA NADA! Sea uno o dos comens, yo seguiré actualizando. Nos vemos la próxima.


	16. Por debajo de la mesa

Llego hasta la gran puerta de esa mansión. El clima estaba más frio de lo normal y la noche más oscura causando un escalofrió tremendo para quien recorriese las calles de Londres mágico en ese instante. Vestía una gabardina color capuchino y unas botas estilo militar. Su cabello castaño recogido en un molote y su bufanda color negra la hacían verse sencilla y elegante; Todo gracias al dinero de Malfoy. Suspiro viendo como su aliento se congelaba al salir por sus labios. Toco repetidas veces hasta obtener respuesta.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una joven cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos amatistas. Hermione le sonrió amablemente a lo que ella le correspondió.

-Señorita, Hermione…pero pase no se queda ahí afuera con este frio – Hablo Jade, la niñera de James.

-Gracias – Contesto la castaña introduciéndose al interior - ¿Se encuentra Harry? – Pregunto al sentir la tranquilidad de esa casa.

-Hermione – Exclamo la señora de la mansión Potter saliendo del interior de la sala - ¿Cómo estás? –Cuestiono llegando hasta su mejor amiga tomándola por las manos y depositando un tierno beso sobre la mejilla derecha de esta.

-Bien, y espero que tu mejor – Espeto haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

-Jade, te puedes retirar…yo me encargo de atender a Hermione y a mi hijo – Ordeno observando a la morena.

-Con su permiso – Se despidió la joven sonriendo mientras tomaba sus pertenencias y salía de la mansión para ir a su hogar.

-¿Pasamos a la sala? – Pregunto Ginevra.

-Sí, claro. Me muero por ver a James – Dijo tomando camino hacia el lugar.

Las jóvenes llegaron al interior de la sala y la castaña puedo observar como un pequeño azabache se encontraba entretenido jugando en su área de juegos. Con cautela se acerco hasta al pequeño para poderlo mirar más de cerca. Se miraba estupendamente hermoso con ese cabello larguito y con sus ojos color esmeralda como los de su padre. No cavia duda que Harry era su padre. De pronto la voz de la ojiazul la saco de su concentración.

-Escuche que preguntabas por Harry… - Dijo haciendo que la ex leona regresara sobre sus pasos y tomara asiento sobre uno de los tanto sillones en el lugar.

-Sí, ¿Crees que tarde mucho? – Pregunto viéndola.

-Para que soy bueno – Hablo Harry Potter atravesando el umbral de la sala captando la atención de las jóvenes e incluso la de su pequeño hijo.

-Mi amor…- Expreso Ginny llegando hasta con su marido para depositar un corto, pero apasionado beso sobre sus labios.

-Hola, preciosa – Saludo el azabache para después corresponder al beso.

De pronto los gritos de un pequeño inundaron la habitación haciendo que todos los presentes colocaran su atención sobre él. Los padres de este sonrieron al ver como James le estiraba los bracitos a su padre desesperadamente. Hermione sonrió con ternura al ver como el niño ni podía estar despegado de Harry si este se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el. Con decisión se coloco de pie para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos y alcanzárselo al ojiverde.

-Hola – Saludo la castaña con el hijo de su mejor amigo en brazos.

-Hola, linda – Contesto Harry atrapando a su pequeño entre sus brazos. Este al sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su progenitor rodeo su cuello con sus bracitos recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

El niño que vivió beso la melena de su hijo tranquilizándolo al momento.

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo…- Salto su amiga decidida a contarle toda la verdad en ese preciso momento.

-Claro, dime…- Pidió viendo como la ojimiel bajaba su mirada dándole a entender que fuera a solas.

Ginevra entendió al momento.

-Bueno…llevare a James para darle un baño y después a la cama…véngase mi amor…- Espeto Ginevra tomando a su hijo en brazos. Este no opuso resistencia porque sus ojitos se cerraban del sueño que lo dominaba – Los veo más tarde – Se despidió dándose la media vuelta para ir a la habitación de James.

Hermione aun seguía en silencio y con su miraba perdida sobre el suelo.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto pero antes de que la castaña pudiera contestar hablo de nuevo - ¿No gustas algo de tomar? – Pregunto.

Esta alzo su vista colocándola sobre el rostro de su amigo. Le sonrío desganada.

-No, estoy bien…- Contesto convencida.

-Pues yo si…es mas…vamos a la cocina. Hoy tengo ganas de preparar café yo solito – Dijo viendo como el semblante de Hermione se iluminaba.

O

Ya en la cocina Harry empezó a hervir agua para su bebida. Después saco todo lo necesario para emprender su aventura. La castaña estaba justo de pie a un lado de la barra tipo mesa que era el centro de la cocina de su mejor amigo. Aun no sabía por dónde empezar. No sabía cómo decirlo o expresarlo, no quería que Harry la viese como una cualquiera pero…eso es lo que era. Pero ya estaba decidida; Esta noche el ojiverde se enteraría de su verdad.

-He de confesarte que no se preparar café – Hablo el ex Gryffindor haciendo que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos y soltara una carcajada – Hey, no es gracioso…-

-Descuida, yo te ayudare – Expreso la joven sonriendo graciosamente – No me había dado cuenta de lo enorme que es tu casa – Cambio de tema observando la enorme cocina. Y eso no era nada.

-Era de mis padres – Dijo haciendo que la ojimiel colocara su atención sobre el – Bueno, era patrimonio de mi madre.

-No lo sabía – Dijo Hermione.

-Ni yo, me entere un año después de salir de Hogwarts – Informo luchando con abrir la tapa del frasco de cacao.

La ex leona se lo arrebato abriéndolo con facilidad. Después el moreno le sonrió agradecidamente para después empezar a preparar la bebida. Hermione observaba atenta a cada movimiento que hacia el joven para hacer el café. Sonrió al ver como Harry se quedaba quieto y pensativo tratando de adivinar que iba primero; El café o azúcar. Después de unos segundos el azabache se rasco distraídamente su nuca haciendo un gesto de confusión. Fue en ese momento que la ex leona decidió intervenir.

-Es como tú quieras…- Hablo haciendo que el vencedor ante el mal la mirara – Déjamelo a mí…a un lado – Harry obedeció. Tomo una chuchara para medir los ingredientes.

Después de unos segundos la bebida caliente estaba preparada. Hermione la tomo entre sus manos y se la paso a su amigo sonriendo.

-Listo – Aviso la joven.

-Gracias…- Contesto Harry tomando la taza de café entre sus manos – No sabes lo que se me dificulta hacer esto…- Tomo un sorbo cuidadosamente de no quemar su lengua. La mirada miel del castaña lo penetro - ¿Qué? – Pregunto tragando el líquido. La ex leona aun lo miraba de igual modo – Esta bien…no tenía nada de ganas de prepararlo, pero si tenía ganas de beberlo ¿Contenta? –Pregunto siendo derrotado, una vez más, por Hermione Granger.

Ante esto, la joven solo negó con su cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Cómo vas con Ginevra? – Pregunto recordando ese asunto.

-Estupendamente bien…es otra. Ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes y eso me trae loco. Con James es súper cariñosa y conmigo…- Callo al percatarse que estaba a punto de decir cosas intimas. No obstante, coloco sus ojos sobre el rostro de su amiga. Esta noto el sonrojo de joven.

-Está bien, entiendo. No me des más descripciones – Bromeo alegremente.

-Sabes…Ginevra y yo estamos organizando un viaje a Grecia. Queremos llevar a James unos días fuera del país – Informo tomando otro sorbo – Y…queremos que vengas con nosotros – Dijo haciendo que la castaña se sorprendiera.

-Oh, me halagas…pero no sé como ande de trabajo. Precisamente mañana salgo de viaje a Rusia acompañando a mi…- Callo silenciosamente – Por unos asuntos de trabajo…- Finalizo recargándose sobre la mesa – Harry…sobre eso quería hablarte.

El ojiverde dejo de lado su bebida para prestar atención en las palabras su visita. ¿Qué quería decirle sobre su trabajo?

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto intrigado.

-¿Qué sabes sobre mi trabajo? – Cuestiono la joven.

-Solo lo que tú me has dicho; Trabajas en un empresa de inversionistas de la cual no sé el nombre del jefe – Informo sabiendo más o menos por donde iba el dialogo.

-Precisamente quiero que sepas el nombre de ese ser – Dijo enderezándose de su posición para encarar a su hermano y amigo del alma.

-Te escucho…- Espeto Harry imitando a su amiga sobre su posición.

La ex Gryffindor guardo silencio por unos segundos eternos. Y en ese momento todo el valor de Gryffindor que poseía en sus épocas de colegio desapareció por arte de magia. No quería perder a su amigo por su confesión pero si no lo hacía también lo perdería. Harry no aguanto más.

-Hermione…vamos… ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – Pregunto viendo directamente sus ojos miel en los cuales descubrió ¿miedo?.

-Harry…no quiero que pienses mal de mí…- Decía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Vamos…malo fuera que me dijeras que trabajas para el imbécil de Malfoy – En ese momento el niño que vivió cayó en cuenta. Observo como el rostro de la castaña se ensombrecía drásticamente. Fue en ese instante que lo adivino.

-Harry…debo irme…- Dijo saliendo directamente hacia la salida de esa mansión.

-Hermione…espera – Pidió tomando a la joven por su brazo izquierdo. La giro para observar su rostro bañado en lágrimas - ¿es verdad?

-Harry…lo siento…- Finalizo zafándose del agarre de su mejor amigo abandonando la propiedad de este.

El ex león no opuso resistencia a la huida de su amiga. Quedo en shock ¿Hermione trabajando para ese hijo de perra? No, no debía ser una mentira. No sabía que pensar ni que hacer. La voz de su mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que sea verdad? – Pregunto Ginny sobre las escaleras.

Su marido la observo trastornado.

-Yo…no lo sé… - Finalizo prometiéndose que averiguaría exactamente qué fue lo que paso entre ese par. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro; Hermione no trabajaba para Malfoy por placer.

OoooOoOoOoOoOOoOOOOoOoOOOoOo

Con una copa de vino sobre su mano izquierda se encontraba un rubio ojo gris sentado entre las penumbras de su despacho en su Mansión. Observaba como las llamas de la chimenea danzaban exóticamente sobre sus pupilas haciendo que recordara las deliciosas curvas de Hermione Granger. Esa mujer era para él y solamente para él. Ningún otro imbécil se podía fijar en ella, ¡Ninguno! Ese idiota de Nott le estaba colmando la paciencia inexplicablemente. Ni siquiera por Savannah llego a sentir esos celos tremendos por ese mal nacido como lo estaba sintiendo por la castaña. Tomo un sorbo de su exquisito vino blanco recordando a esa mujer que lo había hecho reír, amar y vivir. Se supone que ya la había olvidado pero el destino se empeñaba en recordársela cada vez que podía.

Entonces…sus recuerdos retrocedieron a años atrás.

_FLASH BACK_

_La observo sentada sobre el pasto de su casa leyendo atentamente un libro de ficción. Se miraba tan hermosa y radiante con su cabello largo suelto cayendo sobre su sexy espalda. Con cautela se fue acercando hacia la joven para sorprenderla con su visita. Llego hasta el lugar percatándose de que la joven de tez blanca no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, aun. Con delicadeza la tomo por la cintura elevándola para colocarla a su altura._

_-¡Haaaaaaaaaa! – Grito Savannah soltando su libro por el susto - ¡Bájame! – Ordeno sin saber aun quien era._

_Cuando Draco la deposito sobre el suelo esta se giro enojadamente decidida a golpear al causante de su susto. Pero desistió de ello al ver esos hermosos ojos grises sonriéndole con amor._

_-Hola – Saludo el Slytherin tomándola delicadamente por sus mejillas._

_-¡Mi amor! – Grito la joven depositando un beso sobre los finos labios del rubio - ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo…se supone que deberías de estar en el colegio… - Pregunto extrañada ya que estaban a mitad de noviembre._

_-Pues…me di una escapadita para venir a verte – Explico sin poder dejar de verla. Era tan hermosa._

_-¿Así? ¿Y a que debo su visita joven Malfoy? – Bromeo la pelinegro haciendo una reverencia ante su majestad._

_-Vengo a deleitarme con el rostro más hermoso del mundo – Espeto acariciando una mejilla de su novia._

_-Adelante – Permitió Savannah abalanzándose sobre el rubio llenándolo de besos._

_Después de unos eternos minutos besándose Draco fue el primero en romper el acto._

_-Te traje algo – Dijo sacando de su túnica un pequeño chocolate de esos que a ella la volvían loca._

_-Gracias, nene – Dijo emocionada tomándolo. Sin esperar más lo desenvolvió y se lo llevo a su boca._

_Al tratar de morderlo algo en él lo impidió lastimándole una muela. Con rapidez lo escupió sobre su mano observando como una especie de aro se asomaba sobre los restos de chocolate. Con extrañes alzo su mirada hacia su novio viendo como este le sonreía. Después limpio el objeto sintiendo como lagrimas luchaban por salir al saber lo que era._

_En ese momento Draco lo tomo pronunciando unas palabras._

_-Savannah Greengrass ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? – Pregunto hundiendo el anillo de oro blanco sobre el dedo anular de su mano izquierda._

_-Draco…yo… - No podía hablar por la emoción que la embargaba - ¡Claro que acepto! – Finalizo besando esos labios que la llevaban al mismito infierno._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Después de eso Savannah lo llevo a su habitación para hacer el amor.

Se coloco de pie dejando de lado su copa de vino para dirigirse a su habitación. No quería seguir pensando más en esa mujer. Ahora solo tenía mente para una sola mujer cuyo nombre era…Hermione Granger.

Llego a su objetivo introduciéndose en el interior. Se empezó a deshacer de su molesta cortaba y sus asesinos zapatos para después proseguir con su camisa, y sus pantalones. Ya solo en bóxers se introdujo sobre las sabanas de su cama relajándose al momento. Giro su rostro para ver un espacio vacío a su lado. La noche anterior lo había compartido con la castaña y sin saber porque, durmió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Suspiro cansado. Decidió dejar de lado todo lo relacionado con su vida para poder descansar ya que mañana saldría hacia Moscú.

OoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

Observo el interior de ese lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas. Nunca había estado en uno y mucho menos en la suite presidencial. El lugar era extremadamente hermoso y por lo visto, muy costoso. Pero sabía que para Malfoy eso no era problema y si algo le sobraba en esta vida era obviamente el maldito dinero. Caminaba al costado de ojigris hacia la recepción. En ese momento esta aprovecho para hablar.

-Cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca - Dijo para molestar a la castaña.

-Y tu deja de mirar traseros y concéntrate en tu camino que puedes tropear en cualquier momento – Espeto para no dejarse vencer.

-¿Celosa? – Pregunto Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera contestar, la voz de una señorita los interrumpió.

-Buenos días, Bienvenidos a Moskva ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – Pregunto colocando toda su atención al adonis que estaba frente a ella.

-Tengo una reservación a nombre de Draco Malfoy – Contesto caballerosamente.

-Claro que si, permítame un momento para verificar – Pidió la joven revisando en su base de datos.

Hermione aun no podía dejar de admirar ese lugar. Ese sería el lugar perfecto para una luna de miel o simplemente para escapar un rato de tu vida. Observo como señores y señoras muy elegantes rodeaban el lugar dando a entender que solo gente rica encajaba en el lugar. Ahora comprendía porque Malfoy gustaba del lugar.

-Efectivamente. Tengo una reservación a su nombre – Aviso la muchacha - ¿Desea que la suite tenga dos habitaciones o solo una? – Pregunto.

-Dos, por favor – Contesto.

-Bien, aquí tiene sus tarjetas y el número de su habitación. Que disfrute su estancia – Despidió la joven rubia mordiéndose su labio inferior tratando de provocar al ojigris.

Este solo le sonrió agradecido sin importarle en lo absoluto.

O

Deslizo la tarjera entre ese cuadro de metal observando como la luz roja se transformaba en verde indicándoles el acceso. Draco abrió la puerta dándole el paso a la joven primero. Esta acepto entrando primero que él. Podía ser un mal nacido, egoísta, déspota, despiadado…pero nunca dejaba de ser un caballero. Después fue su turno de pasar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces decidió hablar primero.

-¿Qué te parece? – Le pregunto a la ex leona viendo como esta se encontraba anonada por la hermosura de habitación.

-Maravillosa…pero ¿En donde dormiré? – Pregunto Hermione sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al ver solo una cama matrimonial en el lugar.

-La puerta de haya da a otra suite que puede ser la tuya o la mía – Indico señalando para que la ojimiel pudiera ver.

-La mía – Indico la joven extrañada por la amabilidad del rubio. Y eso le atemorizaba – Entonces ¿Qué haremos primero? Me refiero a tus asuntos relacionados a la empresa.

-Por el momento nada – Contesto Draco – Solo deseo descansar hasta la ceremonia – Dijo recostándose sobre su cama viendo a la ojimiel de pie junto a él.

-Bien, si no deseas nada me voy a mi habitación – Espeto tomando camino hacia la puerta pero la voz del rubio la hizo detenerse.

-Toma, esta es la tarjeta de tu habitación – Índico con su brazo estirado para que la joven la alcanzara.

Hermione regreso sobre sus pasos arrebatándole el cuadro de plástico.

O

Sentía como su rostro se quebraría en cualquier momento al sentir la brisa helada de la cuidad de Moscú. Decidió salir hacia el barandal de la habitación para despegar su mente unos momentos. El paisaje se miraba tan hermoso cubierto de nieve por todos lados. La noche anterior no pudo dejar de pensar en Harry. Ya sabía la verdad, bueno un parte, porque la otra mitad aun no estaba preparada para contársela. Se sentía un poco libre y a la vez culpable. Lo había traicionada a él, a Ginny y obviamente a…Ron. Estaba segura que si el estuviese vivo jamás la hubiese perdonado y menos sabiendo que ella estaba…prefería no decirlo.

De pronto unos golpes sobre su puerta la sacaron de su debate. Llego hasta su objetivo abriéndola observando a un joven más chico que ella con una enorme caja sobre sus manos.

-¿Hermione Granger? – Pregunto para asegurase.

-Soy yo ¿Te puedo ayudar? – Pregunto haciendo que el casi niño se extrañara al no recibir un "¿Qué quieres?" groseramente o simplemente nada.

-Esto es para usted – Dijo entregándole la caja a la ojimiel.

-Gracias…- Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que el joven salió disparado de su vista.

Cerró la puerta preguntándose quién se lo había enviado pero no tenía que pensar mucho ya que sabía la respuesta. Lo deposito sobre su cama abriéndola para saber que contenía el interior. Lo primero que vi fue una tarjeta sobre el verdadero obsequio. La tomo leyendo lo que estaba escrito.

Salí a dar una vuelta y me tope con este vestido que me encanto para ti. Úsalo esta noche en la premiación. Te espero en recepción cuarto par las ocho.

Atte. D.M

La castaña dejo de lado el pequeño papel para sacar del interior el hermoso vestido color blanco. De corte largo y con una sola manga sobre el hombro derecho. Estaba hermosísimo. Por primera vez,

Hermione le agradeció al rubio por su regalo.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

Un rubio vestía un elegante traje de gala sin corbata o moño. No le apetecía usar esas cosas que lo ahorcaban. Su camisa blanca sobre salía en la parte de su pecho dándole un aspecto muy juvenil. Observo por tercera vez su reloj de bolsillo indicándole diez minutos para las ocho. Se suponía que la ojimiel tenía que estar hacia cinco minutos ante su presencia. Eso lo impaciento más.

-Siento la demora – Hablo Hermione bajando las escaleras como toda una reina.

-Pues no…- Se giro para ver a su asistente personal ya que estaba de espaldas pero callo rotundamente al ver lo diosa que se apreciaba. En ese momento sintió unas ganas tremendas de tomarla sobre sus brazos para regresar a la suite y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer.

No quietaba su mirada gris a cada paso que le ex leona daba para llegar hasta él. Su cabello estaba por encima de los hombro se encontraba rizado, supuso que uso magia para encogerlo ya que ella lo usaba largo. Y había acertado con ese vestido; Asentaba su figura deliciosamente. Ese corte entre las piernas para lucirlas fue lo que lo mato. No sabía que decir para halagar tan bella mujer.

-¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Hermione llegando hasta al rubio.

-Si…claro…- Balbució Draco ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo tomara. Esta acepto con burla.

Había logrado su objetivo; Hacer que Draco Malfoy se congelara al verla tan hermosa. A decir verdad, el también la había dejado sin hablar con ese traje y ese cabello tan sexy que se cargaba. Pero ella lo supo disimular más.

O

Caminaban hacia la alfombra roja de la ceremonia. Hermione se encontraba nerviosa ya que nunca había estado en un evento ese tipo. El ojigris noto su estado.

-Relájate. Todo saldrá bien – Espeto observado el hermoso rostro de la castaña.

-No puedo, Nunca había asistido a un evento de este tipo – Explico mordiéndose su labio inferior más nerviosa.

-Tú solo sigue mis indicaciones – Pidió viendo como los ojos miel de la joven se clavaban en los grises suyos.

-Si tú dices…- Dijo a más no poder.

-Bien…prepárate…- Espeto Draco sonriendo.

Pero antes de que la ex leona pudiera agregar algo mas llegaron al punto de reunión donde cientos de reporteros y flases de cámaras los atraparon.

La ex Gryffindor se cubría el rostro al sentir como los flases lastimaban sus ojos miel. El rubio sonreía amablemente ya que él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. De pronto cientos de preguntas lo embargaron.

-Joven Malfoy ¿Qué se siente ser reconocido como unos de los empresarios más influyentes del mundo? – Pregunto un reportero búlgaro.

-Dirás el único empresario del mundo…- Sonrió Draco haciendo reír a la prensa. Hermione solo rodo sus ojos al ver como el rubio se presumía.

-Joven Malfoy, ¿Qué se siente al recibir este premio que muchos empresarios como usted desearían tener? – Pregunto una reportera rusa.

-Una maravilla…eso demuestra que están reconociendo mi trabajo…- Contesto sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Señorita… ¿Qué se siente tener a un novio como Draco Malfoy? – Pregunto una reportera de origen italiano.

Hermione la miro sin saber que contestar. Después observo al rubio quien este a su vez también la miraba. Toda la prensa guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de la castaña. ¿Qué diría? Malfoy y ella no eran nada más que solo compañeros de trabajo. Draco le susurro sobre su oído.

-Sigue el juego…- Le ordeno para después sonreía a la prensa.

-Pues…simplemente maravilloso y halagador – Contesto Hermione sonriendo amablemente.

Después de cientos de preguntas más el rubio interrumpió a la prensa.

-No contestare más preguntas. Gracias por su tiempo – Y sin decir más se condujo al interior del salón donde se efectuaría la ceremonia aun con Hermione del brazo.

Pero antes de ingresar completamente al interior un fotógrafo los detuvo.

-Joven Malfoy, soy del diario profeta de Londres, ¿Me permitiría tomarles una foto? – Pregunto amablemente.

-Por supuesto – Espeto Draco abrazando a la castaña por el hombro para posar lo más cerca de ella.

Hermione siento como su cuerpo se estremeció por el acercamiento del ojigris pero a la vez eso le agrado. Con una sonrisa sobre sus labios carmín el flash de la cámara se encendió captando esa imagen que marcaria en su vida algo el inicio de algo inesperado y a la vez devastador.

**Continuará…..**

_Hola…esta vez no me tarde como lo esperaba. Bien…se que el capitulo es muy corto pero no quería hacerlas esperar más. Espero y les haya gustado porque a mi…si me gusto para no decir que no XD. A partir del próximo capítulo sabremos que pasara en la ceremonia y con esta parejita que ya se llevan mejorcito ¿no creen?_

_Sabremos si este viaje los unirá por completo o los separar por completo. ¿Habrá rivales para Draco en el evento? ¿O los habrá para Hermione? No lo sabremos hasta el siguiente capítulo. Otra cosa._

**IMPORTANTE**

**Pasen a mi perfil que colocare la pagina para que puedan accesar a ella. Es que no se adjuta en este archivo.**

_Por favor enlácense a este link porque aquí estaba una foto hecha por mí que simula la ultima foto que les tomaron a esta pareja y espero sus opiniones sobre mi trabajo. _

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Yuliana, Burbujita Malfoy, Holly90, ZarethMalfoy, Bess20, Sabaana, betzacosta, Liz Costa, Izu, mrslupe y Serena Princesita Hale:**_ Muchas Gracias por sus cometarios esta vez me animaron más.

Y la imagen se las decido a usted. La hice pensando en ustedes. Se las regalo.


	17. Lastima que seas ajena

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la 7ma entrega anual de reconocimientos a nuestros mejores empresarios del continente y el mundo – Explicaba un joven pelirrojo elegantemente vestido a un lado de una joven rubia quien lo acompañaba sonrientemente - ¿No es así Jennifer? – Le pregunto a su compañera.

-Estas en lo correcto Damián – Anuncio la joven atreves del micrófono – Esta noche tendremos un reconocimiento especial para una persona que a pesar de su edad, ha superado todas las expectativas del mundo de la industria. Pero eso será hasta más adelante. Y ¿Bien, Damián?

-¡Comenzamos! – Grito el joven haciendo que todos los presentes incluyéndolos a ellos mismos aplaudieran para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Todos los presentes se encontraba atento a las presentaciones de cantantes y famosos tanto nacionales como internacionales. La ceremonia pintaba para largo con reconocimiento tras reconocimiento. Los aplausos y chiflidos no paraban a medida que avanzaba la noche. La iluminación del lugar era sorprendentemente hermosa y el monte del escenario maravilloso. Todos se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Excepto una castaña ojimiel quien no paraba de admirar a su compañero de ceremonia de reojo.

No podía porque me miraba exquisitamente delicioso fundido en ese elegante y hermoso traje de gala. Aunque no era muy del estilo ya que él le daba su toque juvenil y casual. Ese cabello largo y rubio lo hacia verse aun mas antojable e irresistible para sus instintos carnales. Hermione se encontraba nerviosa al estar a su lado. No sabía por qué. Pero estaba segura que su nerviosismo era porque ese condenado adonis le intimidad con su presencia y personalidad impecable ante la sociedad donde él se había criado y crecido. Algo que era desconocido para ella. Hasta el momento. Después de unos segundos se percato de que lo miraba como una estúpida adolescente al mirar de lejos o pasar a un lado de ella a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada. Sacudió su cabeza disimuladamente para postrar su mirada en el escenario.

Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado al sentir como la mirada de su asistente personal le saco de encima. ¿Creyó que no lo había notado? El se encontraba igual o más del estado que la castaña expresaba. Si, lo aceptaba, había estado con muuuuuuchas mujeres de todo tipo de piel y sociedad, y sobre todo edad. Una mujer era una mujer. Muchas castañas había estaba bajo su cuerpo y sabanas. Todas habían gozado de igual manera. Ninguna mujer se quedaba con las ganas después de haberse entregado a él. Después del acto carnal el simplemente se vestía y abandonaba la habitación que segundos después había sido inundada con gemidos de placer y pasión. Aun que las mujeres siempre le pedían un segundo maratón de amor, el simplemente no decía nada y desaparecía de la vista de ellas dejándolas desoladas.

Pero con la castaña era diferente. No sabía por qué demonios estaba sintiendo esas cosas, que no sabía que era, dentro de su estomago cada vez que la veía o simplemente oía su dulce voz. Cada vez que sus gruesos dedos rozaban u acariciaban su piel broceada. Cada vez que sus fríos ojos grises se conectaban con los cálidos miel de ella. Cada vez que se entregaban al acto que todos llamaban amor y él lo nombro pasión desenfrenada por ese cuerpo y rostro perfecto. Con ella quería repetir todas las veces posible su noche de entrega total. Con ella deseaban velar su sueño hasta el amanecer. Con ella deseaba…estar por siempre.

Con cuidado desvió su mirada gris hacia el rostro sonriente de la ex Gryffindor que se encontraba atenta a las palabras de los presentadores. Se miraba espectacularmente bella con ese vestido que asentaba sus deliciosas curvas. Una vez más había acertado con su elección. Su cabello encogido con magia la hacía verse más inteligente de lo que ya era. Pero el la prefería con sus rizos largos hasta la cintura. Esa pequeña cintura lo hacía perderse complementa de ese mundo. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus piernas, sus hombros, sus brazos….todo era perfecta en ella. Y eso, lo había notado desde el primer día que se cruzo en su camino en la estación 9 ¾.

No obstante, la voz de una presentadora capto su atención.

-Bien, esta ceremonia está a punto de llegar a su fin – Dijo haciendo que todos los presentes se miraran entre sí – Pero antes de concluir la velada daremos dos reconocimientos muy importantes de las categorías de toda la ceremonia.

-Así es Jennifer…esperemos y hayan disfrutado de esta entrega que se organizada año con año para reconocer sus esfuerzos – Comento Damián observando a los invitados.

-Esta persona ha sido reconocida como la más influyente de los últimos seis años que lleva en su ámbito. Es una persona muy talentosa e inteligente a pesar de su edad…¿Damián? – Pregunto la joven.

-A logrado llegar a lugares que ninguno otro había podido antes…Demos la bienvenida y un fuerte aplauso a señor…Cedric Diggory.

El joven de cabello cobrizo se coloco de pie con su radiante sonrisa que contagiaba a todo el mundo. Recibiendo un beso por parte de su esposa, Cho Chang, se dirigió hacia el estrado recibiendo felicitaciones y estrechadas de manos por su reconocimiento. El joven de ojos amielados no paraba de sonreír. Se detuvo unos segundos en la columna que ocupaba una pareja que conoció al instante.

-Felicidades, Diggory – Hablo Draco Malfoy estrechando la mano del ex Ravenclaw reconociendo su logro.

-Gracias, Malfoy – Contesto Cedric emocionado – No creas que he olvidado nuestro compromiso…

-Tampoco, yo. Mañana a primera hora te veré en el lugar citado – Contesto el rubio sonrientemente.

-¿Hermione? – Pregunto el joven de cabello cobrizo un poco sorprendido.

-Hola, Cedric…- Saludo la ojimiel sonriendo amablemente.

-Vaya, me sorprendes, te ves muy hermosa – Dijo halagadoramente.

-Gracias…- Finalizo Hermione agradecida.

Después, Cedric se dispuso a seguir su recorrido para llegar hasta su premio, el que tanto había estado esperando toda la noche. Llego a su destino siendo recibido con abrazos y felicitaciones de mano por parte de los presentadores los cuales le hicieron entrega de su trofeo. El ojimiel lo tomo entre sus manos colocándose frente al micrófono para expresar su felicidad.

-Primero que nada quiero agradecer a mi esposa, Cho Chan, quien nunca dejo que me diera por vencido en este ramo. Te amo, preciosa. Después, al comité por reconocer mi trayectoria y trabajo. A mis amigos y a mi familia. Este premio va dedicado a mi pequeña hija, Heather. Muchas gracias – Finalizo Cedric Diggory oyendo como el público aplaudía sus logros.

-Bien, me temo que esta ceremonia a llegado a su fin – Hablo Damián.

-Así es, pero antes de eso, nos falta un premio más por entregar – Dijo la joven.

-Este premio es el más codiciado por la industria pero solo uno logro ser el dueño de ello. Esta persona es la más joven del ámbito. Con tan solo 22 años de edad a logrado contratos y asociaciones muy importante para cualquiera. Todo inversionista quiere trabajar con él, todo el mundo quiere saber de él y todo mujer quiere estar con él ¿No es así Jennifer?

La castaña rodo sus ojos exasperada por tal descripción. El ojigris la miro burlesco y ella le correspondió con una mirada fulmínate. Después volvió a colocar sus ojos amielados sobre el estrado.

-Dímelo a mí, Damián – Contesto la joven ardiendo por dentro – Siendo catalogado como el hombre más sexy y guapo del mundo. Con el mayor número de contratos y millones del mundo. Por eso, el comité de la industria le otorga este premio que como digo mi compañero "Codiciado por todos pero solo puede haber un dueño". Recibamos con una fuerte aplauso a Draco Lucius Malfoy – Finalizaron siendo ellos los primero en aplaudir.

El rubio fue felicitado por sus compañeros de atrás para después recibir a los de enfrente. Toda persona quería felicitarlo y expresa su admiración por tan esfuerzo reconocido. El ex Slytherin observo a su compañera esperando tan siquiera una mirada por parte de ella pero esta simplemente aplaudía con su mirada fija sobre el escenario. Draco sonrió de lado haciendo que cada segundo esa mujer lo atrapara más en sus redes. Más tarde se las cobraría y de qué manera. Con elegancia y orgullo que lo caracterizaba camino por el pasillo para poder llegar a su destino. Entre aplausos subió los escalones que elevaban el escenario llegando hacia los presentadores de la noche. La joven rubia le entrego el trofeo abrazándolo por el cuello seductoramente para después depositar un beso sobre su pálida mejilla. Esto para Draco no fue de lo más importante si no era una castaña quien se lo proporcionaba. Cuando Hermione observo el descaro de esa rubia oxigenada, sintió como su sangre hervía de rabia y celos. Con enojo desvió su vista de esa escena. Pero la voz de un ojigris la obligo a colocarla de nuevo.

-Bueno…primero que nada buenas noches a todos – Decía Draco un por nervios por estar frente a ese micrófono – La verdad, cuando me informaron sobre este reconocimiento no supe que decir. Y ahora que lo tengo en mis manos, solo puedo decir que agradezco a las personas que forman el comité por reconocer mi esfuerzo y entrega en este ámbito. Gracias – Finalizo Draco alzando su premio hacia los presentes. La multitud no paraba de aplaudir.

Hermione solo lo observaba de pie sobre el estrado presumiendo su reconocimiento. Se miraba hermosísimo con las luces de iluminación sobre él. Sonrió de lado sin dejar de galardar a ese ser que a pesar de ser el mismo demonio en persona tenía que reconocer su esfuerzo y agilidad en los negocios.

-Bien, lamentablemente esta velada ha llegado a su fin. Les agradecemos de corazón su presencia en este evento que aparte es de beneficencia para niños con cáncer. Y con gusto los esperamos en recepción para brindar por los ganadores de esta entrega. Los esperamos en la próxima – Se despidieron los presentadores dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prendada del brazo fornido de su jefe caminaba segura de sí misma. La recepción estaba repleta de mucha gente importante de las cuales la mayoría quería asociarse con el ojigris. Jóvenes mujeres y maduras devoraban al ex mortifgo con la mirada fantaseando con su cuerpo desnudo encima de ellas. Hermione noto las miradas sobre ellos, en especial para Draco, y su rabia aumento más. No deseaba que otros ojos que no fueran los de ella observen la maravilla de hombre que la acompañaba. Ya estaba sonando como él. Prefirió no prestar más atención y solo concentrarse en el presente. De pronto la voz de unos de los socios de Malfoy la saco de sus peleas metales.

-Draco, hijo, muchas felicidades – Felicito el magnate de magnates; Johnny Depp.

-Gracias, Señor Depp – Contesto el rubio aceptando el abrazo por parte de su socio número uno.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Granger…- Saludo el maduro hombre de cabello largo y despeinado tomando la delicada mano de la castaña entre las rudas suyas para depositar un elegante beso sobre su dorso – Debo expresar que esta noche te ves como toda una diosa.

-Gracias por el halago, Señor Depp – Contesto Hermione haciendo que la sangre del rubio hirviera de celos al ver como otros hombres admiraban lo que era suyo. Pero tenía que controlarse ya que se trababa de su socio número uno.

En ese momento la voz de un joven de cabello cobrizo con su esposa del brazo interrumpió su conversación.

-Señor Depp- Saludo Cedric Diggory extendiendo su mano.

-Cedric, muchacho – Saludo el hombre – Cho…- Repitió el mismo acto que con la castaña – Me alegra verlos…- Pero fui interrumpido por una rubia quien fue la presentadora del evento.

-Señor…la prensa espera por usted y el comité quiere que brinde con ellos – Dijo educadamente ya que era su asistente personal.

-Gracias, linda…jóvenes…los dejo…Draco nos vemos en Londres para la próxima reunión…- Se despidió alegremente con su habano en mano.

-Lo estaremos esperando…- Contesto el rubio sonrientemente.

Después de la desaparición del magnates de magnates, el ex Ravenclaw decidió hablar.

-Draco…¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos grises del rubio.

-Por supuesto…

-Damas… ¿Nos disculpan? – Pregunto caballerosamente el joven de cabello cobrizo.

Las chicas solo sonrieron. No obstante, Cedric y Draco se apartaron un poco de ellas.

-Hombres…- Expreso Cho observando a Hermione. No quiso entrar en el tema de preguntar porque trabajaba para Malfoy – Que bueno que te veo y aprovecho para preguntar por Harry ¿Cómo le ha ido? – Pregunto para des incomodar a la joven castaña.

-Muy bien…tiene un gran puesto en el ministerio de magia y pues…feliz mente casado con Ginevra…- Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Me alegro por el…- Dijo sinceramente. En su juventud amo con intensidad a ese niño que vivió pero todo eso desapareció con el regreso de Cedric, su único y verdadero amor.

-Si…ahora disfrutan de su hijo…James ¿Lo sabías? – Pregunto recordando a ese pedacito de carne.

-No…¿De verdad? Debe de ser hermoso…- Se imagino la asiática.

-Esta precioso…se parece mucho a Harry pero saco los hermosos ojos azules de su madre…- Expreso alegremente.

-Oye…Hermione…¿Acaso tu y Malfoy…?- Pero fueron interrumpidas por un par de jóvenes.

-Cariño, siento interrumpir, pero ya es tarde y de seguro Heather debe de andar desesperada porque lleguemos a casa…- Explico Cedric sonriendo bobamente recordando a su pequeña.

-Cierto, cariño – Contesto Cho – Hermione….fue un gusto encontrarme de nuevo contigo…- Le beso la mejilla – Espero verte pronto y saluda a Harry y, Ginny de mi parte.

-Se los hare saber – Contesto la ojimiel sonriente.

La pareja se despidió dejando al ganador del mejor premio de la noche a solas con su acompañante. La castaña desvió su vista hacia un lugar de la habitación respirando nerviosamente. Esto el rubio lo noto al instante sonriendo perversamente. Se coloco enfrente de la joven para intimidarla más. Pero la ex leona no se dejaría vencer así que fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Por qué me hiciste decir a presan que tu y yo éramos…? – Pero cayó al toparse con esos ojos grises y fríos de frente.

-Vamos – Exclamo el ex mortifago – Solo quería divertirme…no es para tanto…- Dijo sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

-Sí, pero eso puede traerme serios problemas en Londres… ¿Lo imaginas? – Pregunto a rabiar.

El rubio iba a contestarle cuando una voz los interrumpió. Harto de ser interrumpido rodo sus ojos fastidiado mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pobre mesero que se sintió avergonzado. Hermione observo al joven que traía en sus manos una charola con vino.

-Siento interrumpirlo joven, pero el señor Greengrass le envía esta copa de vino para que pase a celebrar con el – Espeto temeroso que el ojigris le fuera a hacer una grosería delante de todos.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del salón observando cómo Bruno le sonreía haciéndole señas de que se acercara con él y su grupo de amigos. Con una sonrisa falsa, de esas que a él le salían bien, acepto la copa alzándola hacia el señor regordete que sonreía alegremente. Después, desvió su mirada hacia la castaña de nuevo.

-Regreso en un momento – Aviso por inercia.

-Descuida, voy al tocador – Y sin decir más, se giro dirigiéndose hacia el área de sanitarios atrayendo todas las miradas masculinas sobre su cuerpo. Esto solo hizo rabiar más al rubio.

O

Estaba ahí. De pie junto a la entrada del sanitario para damas. Llevaba más de veinte minutos sin moverse o tan siquiera parpadear. Aun no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar, con Malfoy y en medio de esa gente importante. Suspiro por…ya ni recordaba cuantos llevaba…se encontraba cansada. No estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones tan altos por mucho tiempo. De pronto el sonido de la música empezó a oír hasta el lugar que ocupaba avisándole que la pista de baile ya estaba abierta. Pero obviamente ella no bailaría con ese rubio hijo de...se prometió a si misma ya no insultarlo sin su presencia.

Oía a sus espaldas como las jóvenes mujeres que entraban al tocador no dejaban de hablar sobre Malfoy. ¿Acaso era tan importante? Claro que lo era. Ese hombre la vendría matando de una rabieta que le provocaría que su hígado reventara de coraje. Decidió dejar de pensar en el. Ahora debía concentrarse en decirle toda la verdad a Harry. Si, lo aceptaba, fue un estúpida al no soltárselo todo de una vez cuando la oportunidad se le presento. Pero, no tuvo el valor para decepcionar a sus amigos, aun.

Suspiro de nuevo. Se enderezo de su incómoda posición para regresar al lugar de tortura. Con pasos lentos y torpes, ya que sus pies le dolían, llego al salón como pudo. Observo como todo mundo bailaba disfrutando de la velada, menos ella. Empezó a buscar al rubio con la mirada pero no lo encontró, a la primera. Dio unos pasos más cuando una voz la llamo por su nombre.

-Hermione – Pronuncio Theodore Nott vestido elegantemente pero a la vez informal.

-Theo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida ya que el joven no le menciono nada de que vendría. Acepto el saludo del castaño.

-Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo – Contesto haciendo reír a la joven – Bueno, recibí la invitación un día antes de la ceremonia y decidí venir – Explico – Por cierto, te ves súper hermosa – Dijo admirando tal belleza.

-Gra…Gracias – No sabía por qué demonios tartamudeaba. ¿Sería porque ese chico le recordaba a cierto pelirrojo? – Por cierto…No has ido a hablar con Malfoy…tienes que hacerlo – Le regaño como lo hacía anteriormente con Harry y…Ron.

-Lo sé…pero falta poco – Dijo sonriendo haciendo que la ojimiel bajara su mirada apenada.

Hermione alzo su vista buscando un segundo intento para encontrar al rubio con su mirada y para su mala suerte lo encontró. Empezó a sentir como lagrimas aclamaban salir por sus ojos. La temperatura de su interior empezó a quemarla viva por dentro. Sintió rabia, coraje y sobre todo…celos. Trago para calmarse y no ir hasta ese par de estúpidos y, golpearlos hasta que se cansara. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo haciendo que el castaño notara su repentino silencio y cambio de actitud.

Theo giro su vista para ver el motivo por el cual la ex leona reacciono de ese modo. Sonrió de lado al ver como Draco Malfoy se besaba con una hermosa rubia que identifico como Astoria. Negó con su cabeza para después observar a la ojimiel.

-¿Bailas conmigo? – Le pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia la joven haciendo un tipo de reverencia ante ella.

La castaña observo el acto del ojiazul recuperado el aliento perdido debido al coraje.

-Claro que acepto – Contesto sin tiritar.

O

Observo su reloj de bolso impaciente por la ausencia de su acompañante. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que durar horas en el tocador? Se pregunto una vez más. Tomo un sorbo de su bebida. Se encontraba solo ya que el señor Greengrass estaba ahogado en alcohol y su esposa se lo llevo hacia su casa. No obstante, unas manos femeninas se apoderaron de su pecho abrazándolo por la espalda. No tenia que adivinar quién era.

-Te ves encantador – Halago una rubia ojiazul saboreando el cuerpo del ojigris – Pensé que no vendrías…

-Me extraña que hayas pensado eso – Dijo fastidiado - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Le reclamo sin despegar sus ojos de la pista de baile. Ni siquiera se digno a dirigirle la mirada.

-Te recuerdo que mi padre es el organizador del evento – Dijo acariciando el rostro del rubio pero este se alejaba de ella aun más.

-Claro que lo recuerdo…es solo que se me hace tan raro que este aquí en vez de estarte revolcándote con un amigo de tu padre…- Insulto ahora viéndola a los ojos.

-No deseo estar con otro hombre…si ese hombre no eres tú – Espeto suspirando sobre su fino rostro haciendo que Draco dejara de respirar por unos segundos al notar el estado de ebriedad de la joven - Sera mejor que alguien te lleve a tu casa antes de que vomites…

-¿Por qué tu no lo haces? – Pregunto sonriendo de la nada.

-Porque tu a mi no me interesas en lo más mínimo – Dijo soberbiamente.

-Demuéstramelo – Y sin decir más capturo sus pálidos labios entre los rojos suyos.

El beso solo duro unos segundos ya que el rubio sintió asco al probar el alcohol de los labios de la ojiazul. La separo bruscamente de el tomándola por los ante brazos. Astoria solo sonreía como una desquiciada.

-¡Que sea la ultima vez que me besas, eh! – Susurro con sus dientes apretados para evitar la atención de los presentes – Ahora largo de mi vista – Finalizo alejándola de el al tiempo que el tomaba camino hacia los sanitarios para buscar a su acompañante.

O

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el castaño con sus brazos rodeando la fina cintura de su compañera de baile quien está a su vez tenía sus brazos sobre los hombros del joven.

-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien – Contesto saliendo del transe en el que se encontraba – Es solo que me siento cansada. No estoy acostumbrada a usar estas…cosas – Dijo sonriendo falsamente.

- Si…quieres podemos parar de bailar y salir a tomar aire – Ofreció Theo moviéndose al compas de la música.

-No, no, sigamos bailando – Afirmo la castaña siguiendo los pasos de su compañero.

-Hermione…sé que no es el mejor momento para decir estas cosas…pero quisiera saber cuál es el momento tan grande que te ata a Malfoy – Cuestiono el ex Slytherin penetrando sus ojos en los miel de la ex leona.

Hermione se paralizo al oír esas palabras salir de los labios del ojiazul. No podía decir que por dinero. O porque ella quería, porque estaba segura que no le creería nada. Sereno su rostro unos momentos meditando que decir. No sabía por qué demonios ese joven le inspiraba confianza y seguridad. Sabía que con él jamás…jamás…saldría herida. Suspiro resignada.

-Theo, escucha…hace meses atrás cometí el estúpido error en presentarme ante Malfoy por dinero…- El joven escuchaba atento. Quería tomar información para poder utilizarla a su favor y salvar a la castaña de las garras del mismo demonio – Mi padre tenía fuerte deudas con unos mafiosos…y no teníamos dinero. Así que se lo pedí a Malfoy. Sé que fue algo estúpido pero en ese momento no pensé en nada más que…- Pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

-Dime la cantidad que te tiene atada a Malfoy y yo la saldare por ti – Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Lo que escuchaste…yo puedo liberarte de el – Espeto confirmando sus palabras con su mirada azul.

-Theo…es muy amable de tu parte…pero…-Callo unos segundos – Pero aunque saldaras mi deuda con el…jamás…nunca podre liberarme de él…- Finalizo con su rostro entristecido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto confundido.

-Por qué…porque yo estoy…- No pudo concluir su frase. Sintió como una fuerza tremenda la tomo del brazo atrayéndola hacia ella.

Hermione se giro asustada por el acto. Pero su temor aumentó más al ver como ese rostro y esos fríos ojos enfurecidos la miraban sin piedad.

-¿Qué demonios haces bailando con este…- Examino de abajo para arriba al castaño – Imbécil? – Pregunto sin soltar a la joven.

-Que te importa – Forcejeo la ex leona para liberarse de su agarre. Pero solo se hizo más daño.

-Malfoy…así no se trata a una dama…- Intervino Theo observando con rabia al rubio quien lo imitaba.

-No estoy hablando contigo estúpido – Insulto Draco con su cólera hasta el mismo infierno. Aun no soltaba a la joven.

-¡Basta! – Grito Hermione en susurro para no llamar la atención de los presentes – Y tú, suéltame – Ordeno como toda una Gryffindor.

-No te soltare – Ataco Draco – Tu vendrás conmigo.

-Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado – Se defendió la joven lográndose zafar del agarre del ojigris observándolos a ambos. Sin decir más, se dio la media vuelta y salió disparada hacia el área de sanitarios.

O

Hermione caminaba hecha una furia por culpa del estúpido de Malfoy. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla después de estarse besando con la zorra de Astoria? Tenía razón. Malfoy nunca cambiara. Siempre será un vil mujeriego con cualquiera que se deje enredar en sus brazos. Su visión la traicionaba a medida que avanzaba por su camino, de pronto la aguja de su alto tacón se atrapo por una pequeña abertura hecha sobre el suelo. Sin poderlo evitar, su pie se torció haciendo que se detuviera por la pared antes de caer directo al suelo. Se maldijo.

-¡Malditas cosas! – Grito sacándose de encima su calzado para arrojarlos por algún lugar.

Llevo sus manos a su tobillo lastimado masajeándoselo para poder calmar el dolor sobre este. Mordió sus labios para dejar de maldecir.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Theo alcanzando a la joven.

-Sí, es solo el tobillo – Explico apoyando su pie lastimado para saber si aun lo podía mover.

El castaño se inclino para examinar la torcedura. Estaba a punto de tocar el pie de la ojimiel cuando unos rudos brazos lo tomaron por los hombros elevándolo y alejándolo de SU propiedad para después estrellar la espalda del joven sobre el muro del pasillo.

-Ni se te ocurra colocarle tan siquiera UN dedo encima a Granger – Amenazo con su pálido rostro a milímetros de distancia del trigueño del castaño.

-¡Malfoy, déjalo en paz! – Grito Hermione tratando de equilibrarse para defender al socio de este.

-No estoy hablando contigo – Espeto Draco cegado por los celos y el coraje hacia su ex compañero de colegio.

-Si yo quiero lo voy hacer…- Bramo Theo harto de que el ojigris le robara el amor. Ya lo hizo una vez, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer – Esta vez no voy a permitir que arrastres a Hermione a tus olimpos de perdición. Ya lo hiciste con Savannah, pero no lo harás con Hermione – Expreso firme en sus palabras.

- Eso solo si YO lo permito – Amenazo Draco arrugando aun más el cuello de la camisa que vestía el joven – Ella jamás se fijaría en una escoria como tu teniéndome a mí a su lado – Dijo sonriendo severamente.

-¡Eso lo veremos! – Expreso Theo imitando al ojigris tomándolo por la camisa.

-¡Dije basta los dos! – Grito hasta la castaña - ¡Ya dejen de discutir, por favor! – Suplico Hermione haciendo muecas de dolor debido a su torcedura.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a MI mujer! – Espeto Draco Malfoy enfatizando la palabra mí.

La ex leona deposito sus ojos miel sobre la figura robusta del rubio sorprendida por las palabras de este. Nott sintió rabia al escuchar eso.

-Ella no es tu mujer – Espeto el ojiazul con sus dientes rechinado de odio hacia ese ser que lo hirió tanto en el pasado y todavía lo seguía haciendo.

-¿Te consta que no lo es? – Pregunto con su estúpida sonrisa de triunfo sobre el rostro del joven castaño.

En ese momento, Theo dirigió sus ojos azules al rostro trastornado de la joven comprobando que las palabras de Malfoy eran…ciertas. Después volvió a depositar su vista sobre la cara del rubio percatándose de su burles hacia él. No se supo controlar, con rabia alejo a Draco lo más posible de él para después impactar su puño cerrado sobre la mejilla pálida del dueño de la dinastía Malfoy.

-¡Theo, no! – Grito Hermione llevando sus manos para cubrir su grito desesperado por la pelea entre esos dos.

El rubio no pudo esquivar el golpe. Ladeo su rostro sin poderlo controlar. No obstante sintió como esa zona de su rostro le ardía hasta quemar. Enderezo su rostro de nuevo para percatarse de la rabia de su rival. Frunció sus labios enfurecido para después depositar un fuerte golpe sobre el estomago del castaño. Sonrió victorioso al ver como Theo era sofocado por el golpe que le proporciono.

-¡Malfoy, ya basta! – Ordeno Hermione llegando como pudo hasta el lugar que ocupaba este. Lo tomo el brazo para alejarlo de su socio quien aun no recuperaba el aliento perdido.

-¡No! – Grito el ojigris enfurecido evitando el agarre de su asistente personal – Aun no termino con el – Espeto con odio observando al joven castaño.

-No…te preo…preocupes…Malfoy – Pronuncio como pudo Theo recobrando su postura – Porque yo tampoco he terminado.

-¡Pues, yo sí! – Finalizo Hermione girándose para salir de ese lugar que terminaría volviéndola loca. Cojeando atravesó la puerta para ir hacia el hotel.

El par de jóvenes solo alcanzaron a ver como la ex leona desaprecio de su vista. En ese momento, Draco tomo de nuevo al ojiazul por la solapa de su traje estampándolo sobre el muro. Theo esta vez decidió no pelear más.

-Espero que te haya quedado muy claro esta situación – Pronunció el ex mortifago arrastradizamente.

-Claro que me quedo claro…- Afirmo Nott – Y también me quedo claro que luchare por Hermione hasta el final.

Draco rio de lado.

-Pues te aviso que esta vez…luchare con uñas y dientes para retenerla a mi lado para siempre – Dijo enfriando su mirada – Ni tu ni nadie lograra hurtar lo que me pertenece en cuerpo…y en alma. Y sobre el trabajo, no te preocupes, soy todo un profesional y por ti no dejare de hacerlo – Espeto burlescamente.

Theo se zafo del agarre del rubio para apartarlo lejos de él.

-Eso lo tengo claro – Finalizo el ojiazul acomodando su camisa toda arrugada gracias a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Que bien…nos vemos pronto – Se despidió Draco Malfoy dando un tirón a su saco para acomodarlo. Después con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba se alejo del ex Slytherin para ir tras lo que era SUYO.

OoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoO

Las nubes ocultaban la hermosa luna que asomaba la espectacular ciudad de Moscú. Parecía que estaba a punto de llover sobre el lugar. Pero eso era lo menos importante para cierta ojimiel quien arribaba al lugar donde se hospedaba. Después de unos minutos ya se encontraba en su habitación para descansar de toda la tremenda noche que vivió con ese par de…pero prefirió no seguir pensando en ellos.

Tomo asiento sobre su cama matrimonial para relajarse unos momentos y calmar el dolor sobre su pie. Lo observo notando un ligero hinchazón debido al esfuerzo que utilizo para llegar hasta el lugar que ahora ocupaba. Suspiro y se quejo al sentir un pequeño dolor al intentar moverlo de nuevo. No quería pensar en nada más que no fuese solo en descansar.

Pero todo se vino a bajo al oír como la puerta de su habitación era azotada con rabia obligando a dirigir su vista hacia ella. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Draco se acerco hasta ella.

-No estoy de humor para discutir contigo – Aviso Hermione desviando su mirada miel de la griseada de él.

-Pero yo si – Contesto el rubio listo para fastidiar a la joven.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! – Grito la ex leona tratándose de poner de pie. Cometido que logro. El ex Slytherin aun no notaba su desliz.

-¿Se puede saber porque bailabas con ese estúpido de Nott? – Pregunto de nuevo haciendo que la joven explotara.

-¡¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios te estabas besando con la golfa de Astoria? – Reclamo cayendo en su error. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? ¡Claro que lo estaba y mucho!

Malfoy capto el mensaje.

-¿Estas celosa? – Pregunto cambiando el semblante de su rostro a uno cómico. Así que todo ese teatro fue por un estúpida beso.

-¡NO! – Grito a todo pulmón – Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras…pero no conmigo…así que vete y déjame descansar – Pidió exasperada.

-No…no te dejare…- Pero la ex Gryffindor volvió a explotar.

-¡DIJE LARGO! – Grito a más no poder. Ya no pudo retener sus lágrimas por más tiempo. Draco la observo aturdido - ¡¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en hacerme sufrir? – Pregunto bañada en lágrimas - ¡¿Por qué? – Pedía respuestas.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio.

-Desde el primer maldito día que nos cruzamos en la estación 9 ¾ has hecho de mi vida un maldito infierno. Los siete años que vive en Hogwarts fueron los más alegres y miserables de mi existencia gracias a ti - Descargaba toda su ira – Nunca creí odiar a nadie como te odio a ti. Nunca imagine que un distinguido hijo de Familia rica fuese la persona más vil, cruel y despreciable de este maldito mundo. Te has dedicado en cuerpo y alma a hacer de mis días un infierno ¿Y sabes algo? – Pregunto Hermione al borde del precipicio.

El rubio no creía poder soportar más esas palabras. Le dolían más que unos estúpidos golpes físicos. Esa mujer lograba hacerlo enojar y después hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero también como lograba todo eso en el, también tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir como la escoria más despreciable en la faz de la tierra.

-Has logrado todos tus objetivos…Te felicito Draco Malfoy…- Aplaudo la castaña sarcásticamente para después limpiar el rastro de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas bronceadas – Y lo que nunca te perdonare en todos los días que viva será ¡haberme arrebatado al hombre que más he amando en mi vida! – Finalizo con su cólera a más no poder.

Draco exploto como nunca creyó hacerlo.

-¡El estúpido hechizo ni siquiera era para él! – Grito haciendo que Hermione recobrara el aliento por tal confesión. El ojigris la miraba con sus ojos a punto de salir por sus orbitas ópticas.

-¿De…de que estás hablando? – Pregunto la ex leona con un grueso nudo sobre su garganta.

-No tiene caso hablar de eso – Espeto con un tono de voz celoso disfrazado de soberbia.

-Tienes razón…no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras – Finalizo Hermione saliendo de la habitación como pudo. Su tobillo la estaba matando pero no deseaba estar ni un segundo más en el mismo lugar que ocupaba ese imbécil.

Draco no la detuvo al verla pasar por su lado. Se quedo paralizo por haber dicho la verdad. Porque eso era; La verdad sobre la comadreja.

O

Hermione descendía los pocos escalones de la entrada principal del hotel. Le importo poco la lluvia que inundaba las calles de Moscú. Solo quería alejarse de ahí para no regresar nunca más a su lado. Las gruesas gotas de agua arruinaron su maquillaje y su peinado. Su vestido se estropeo haciendo que se ciñera más a delgado cuerpo impidiendo acelerar su caminata. Cojeaba sin poderlo evitar. La voz de un rubio la hizo detenerse frenada mente sorprendida.

-Hermione – Nombro Draco Malfoy por primera vez consciente de sus palabras. Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero en sueños.

La dueña de ese nombre se giro haciendo que el ojigris observara sus lágrimas fundidas con las gotas de agua sobre su rostro. Se sintió fatal al verla en ese estado. Parado en el umbral del hotel sin mojarse aun.

-Regresa…te enfermara si sigues un minuto más en bajo esa lluvia – Pidió amablemente haciendo que la castaña notara la sinceridad de sus palabras. Por primera vez.

-No…no pienso regresa – Se negó como toda una Gryffindor.

-Por…por favor…- Pronuncio el rubio haciendo que Hermione entre abriera sus labios sorprendida ¿Se podía aun mas?

-Solo si prometes una cosa – Puso sus condiciones.

-Te escucho – Dijo Draco.

-¿Prometes controlar tus celos enfermizos? – Pregunto sintiendo como el aire le faltaba para respirar.

El ex mortifgo gruño levemente. Pero si eso quería para regresar a su lado…

-Solo prometo que…lo intentare – Prometió sinceramente – Pero no prometo serlo más – Finalizo resignado.

Hermione bajo su mirada. Creo que sería buena idea regresar al lugar para descansar y tomar un baño caliente. Camino de regreso al lugar cabizbaja evitando la mirada del rubio. Este al verla llegar ante él, lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de su saco para colocárselo encima a la joven. Esta lo acepto con gusto. Draco decidió abrazarla para guiarla a su habitación.

-Sera mejor llegar rápidamente a la habitación para evitarte un catarro – finalizo Draco sonriendo de lado.

Hermione lo imito un poco cansada.

Esa será una noche muuuuuy larga para ambos.

**Continuara….**

¡_Por fin actualiza! Lo sé, no me maten con apenas 19 añitos cumplido. Así es chicas, hoy 2 de noviembre de 2010 y quise darme este regalo yo misma. Espero y el capitulo le haya gustado ya que lo hice muy inspirada. No pongo agradecimientos porque la verdad son exactamente las 12:44 A.M y la verdad solo quiero actualizar y dormir._

_Espero sus comentarios muy ansiosa por leer y saber sus opiniones._

**Me despidió.**

**Atte. Damián Malfoy.**


	18. En realidad ¿Quien eres tu?

Tomo asiento sobre su cama matrimonial sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba sin poderlo controlar. Su visión se empezó a nublar obligando a entrecerrar sus ojos miel. Sus fosas nasales se bloquearon impidiéndole respirar normalmente haciendo que su corazón se acelerara al cien por ciento de su capacidad. Sacudió su cabeza para poder observar bien pero esto solo logro marearla horriblemente. De pronto, sintió como su pie izquierdo le dolió tremendamente obligándola a colocar su vista sobre esa área.

Abrió sus ojos hasta dónde pudo viendo como un rubio se encontraba postrado de rodillas sobre ella examinado el enorme moretón sobre su tobillo hinchado. Lo observo por varios segundos; Se miraba hermoso con su rostro pensativo y serio. Todo un ángel del demonio. Cerro y abrió sus ojos repetidas veces para aclara mas su visión pero no logro nada. La gruesa voz de Malfoy a lo lejos la hizo de nuevo reposar su mirada en el.

-Esa torcedura tardara en sanar naturalmente – Espeto como todo un medimago. Después dirigió su mirada griseada a la miel de la castaña quien le correspondía perdidamente. Se percato de su nariz y mejillas rojizas - ¿Me estas estuchando? – Le pregunto para saber su diagnostico.

Hermione solo le sonrió tontamente.

Draco dirigió su mano hacia la frente de la ex leona sintiendo como le quemaba vivo. Como lo había presentido; La castaña está ardiendo en fiebre. Despreocupado se coloco de pie para tomar camino hacia su habitación que estaba junto al de la joven.

La ojimiel solo observo como el platino desapareció de su vista por unos minutos para después volver a cruzar esa puerta regresando a su lado. Pero esta vez traía algo en sus manos. Draco se arrodillo de nuevo ante su asistente personal.

-¿Qué…que traes ahí? – Pregunto la mejor amiga de Harry Potter respirando agitadamente.

-Esto – Le mostro un pequeño frasco que traía en su interior un asqueroso liquido verdoso – Es para establecer tu temperatura corporal – Explico abriendo el objeto para entregárselo a la joven – Bébelo todo – Ordeno colocándoselo entre sus manos.

-Yo…yo no pienso…- Pero su jefe la interrumpió.

-No es si quieres…es una orden. Anda, bébelo – Exigió colocando una especie de crema sobre sus manos para después disolverlo profundamente.

La ex Gryffindor penetro su mirada sobre el liquido sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía horriblemente. Conto hasta tres llevando el frasco sobre sus labios haciendo muecas asquerosas por el sabor del líquido viscoso. Tosió varias veces después de terminar.

-Sabe horrible esta cosa – Espeto aun con el sabor sobre su lengua.

-Descuida…el sabor pasa rápido – Dijo el ojigris colocando sus manos sobre el tobillo torcido de la castaña haciendo que esta pegara un brinco al sentir como un extraño frio masajeaba su pie.

-¿Qué es…que me estas untando? - Cuestiono Hermione con sus ojos entrecerrados sintiendo como sus pupilas le quemaban.

-Es una loción para desinflamas ciertas torceduras – Contesto concentrado en su trabajo.

La ex leona solo observaba en silencio como su jefe hacia su tarea. Nunca pensó estar en esa extraña situación protagonizada por Malfoy. Eso le encanto locamente. Unas ganas tremendas de entregarse a él se apoderaron de su cuerpo, pero desistió de la idea ya que de seguro era la fiebre que la hacía pensar en esas cosas. Trago en seco al sentir su garganta rasposa. No obstante, su tobillo empezó a calentarse haciendo que recuperar su temperatura normal.

-¿Cómo sientes el tobillo? – Pregunto el rubio alzando su vista para observar su semblante. Notaba que la fiebre había bajado un poco.

-Ca…caliente – Contesto parpadeando repetidas veces.

-Está haciendo efecto – Explico dejando su tarea para colocarse de pie frente a la joven enferma. Coloco su mano sobre su frente para medir su temperatura. La poción estaba habiendo efecto pero no tan rápido como él había pensado.

Se alejo de ella unos pasos hacia tras para después tomarla por la cintura obligándola a colocarse de pie como pudo. Hermione solo se dejo guiar ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para resistirse. Draco llevo su mano hacia el zíper del vestido que estaba situado un costado del cuerpo de su asistente. Esta solo sentía como su jefe bajaba lentamente la trampa haciendo que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente ¿Qué tenia pensado hacer con ella? Alzo su mirada como pudo hacia el rostro de aquel ser que tanto la había hecho sufrir y todavía lo hacía.

-¿Qué… esta? – Pero el ojigris la interrumpió.

-Nada de lo que tu mente pervertida quiere hacer conmigo – Se burlo ayudando a la joven a deshacerse de su mojado vestido que no ayudaba en nada para que la temperatura descendiera. La castaña solo se dejo guiar. Pero, no sin antes renegar.

-No…no permitiré que me veas desnuda – Espeto "olvidando" cierto detalles de su vida sexual. Malfoy la conocía perfectamente de pies a cabeza. Sabía exactamente el número de pecas que cubrían su espalda y hombros. Sabía que cuando besaba su vientre la mataba de risa, que cuando sus manos acariciaban sus muslos se reprimía por el nerviosismo. ¡Sabia todas las reacciones que provocaba en ella!

-No seas tonta…-Reprimo el rubio acostando a la joven sobre la cama.

La ex leona lucha para no cerrar sus ojos ante la batalla contra su estado. Observaba como el techo de la habitación se pintaba de un color blanco en vez de su originalidad. Ladeo su rostro sin saber la dirección en que sus parpados estaban ubicados. De pronto, sintió como una fría mano se coloco en su frente, rápidamente postro su vista en el lugar donde provenía.

Se percato de cómo Draco negó con su cabeza frunciendo sus labios en forma de disgusto. Se enderezo de su posición meditando una forma para hacer que la temperatura de la castaña bajara más rápido. Esa poción era buena pero la fiebre de su asistente era demasiado alta. En un instante de desesperación decidió utilizar su última alternativa que no le desagradaba para nada.

-Tú me obligaste, Granger – Dijo sacándose de encima su camisa de botones y su elegante pantalón de gala.

Hermione sostuvo su cabeza unos segundos al ver lo que el rubio estaba haciendo. Abrió sus ojos hasta donde sus parpados se lo permitieron al ver como se estaba desvistiendo. ¿Acaso el…?

-¿Qué…que piensas…hacer? – Pregunto delirando por la fiebre que la estaba consumiendo.

Draco no agrego nada más. Ya solo con sus bóxers tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos, esta solo vestía su ropa interior, y la condujo al centro del colchón. Hermione mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados por la fiebre. Solo sentía como el rubio la manejaba a su antojo. De pronto, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse al percibir el calor que desprendía…alzo su vista…el cuerpo de Draco.

El ojigris se encontraba acostado bajo las sabanas y con ella en sus brazos. La ojimiel podía oír los latidos de su corazón sobre su oído. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se apaciguaba y dejaba de temblar, y sudar frio. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su jefe la hizo controlarse. Sin poderlo evitar se dejo arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo por el resto de la noche.

El ex mortifago al percatarse del sueño de la joven, no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos a los finos labios de esta para acariciarlos toda la noche. Esa parte de su rostro le enloquecía como ninguna otra más.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOO_

Se enderezo de su cama para colocar sus pies sobre el suelo. Tallo sus ojos para espantar el sueño de ellos. Estiro sus brazos cansada por dormir en esa posición. Con pereza se coloco de pie para ir en dirección a su cuarto de baño. Pero antes de llegar a su destino sintió como un piquete ataco su tobillo. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con rapidez y miedo dirigió su mirada hacia su colchón rogando a dios no encontrar a un rubio durmiendo sobre este. Suspiro aliviada al no ver rastro de ese ser sobre su habitación. Postro su mirada sobre su pie lastimado la noche anterior que, hoy, se encontraba perfectamente sano gracias a…Malfoy.

Sonrió de lado sin pensarlo.

Después se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando un pedazo de papel blanco llamo su atención situado sobre la mesa cerca de la puerta. Se acerco hasta él y lo tomo entre sus manos. Leyó el contenido sin pensar nada.

_Te espero en el restaurant en cuanto despiertes._

_Atte._

_D.M_

_O_

Llego al lugar indicado buscando a su jefe con la mirada. Después de unos segundos de búsqueda lo encontró casi al final de la habitación leyendo, al parecer, el diario. Un poco nerviosa tomo camino hasta llegar hacia él. No obstante, tomo un poco de aire.

-Bueno…días – Saludo Hermione vestida casualmente con su gabardina color café, unos jeans y unos tenis deportivos para andar cómoda.

El ojigris alejo el periódico de su vista para colocarla sobre le figura frágil de la castaña. Se miraba sencilla y hermosa a la vez. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y se concentro en el presente.

-Buenos días…Granger – Saludo Draco seriamente – Toma asiento…- Ordeno regresando a su tarea de concluir de leer el diario.

La ex leona acato la orden retirando la silla hacia tras para poder entrar en ella. Segundos después, ya se encontraba lista sobre la mesa. Observo a las personas a su alrededor. No eran de su clase social…sino como de la Malfoy. Se sentía extraña e incómoda estando entre esa gente que se creía la gran cosa y no eran nada más que como la del resto de mundo tanto Mágico como Muggle. Bajo su mirada apenada al ver como un joven moreno la observaba fijamente.

La voz de su jefe la caso de sus pensamientos.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar? – Pregunto sin despegar su vista del papel.

-¿Eh? Si, un café estaría bien – Contesto apenada retirando sus brazos postrados sobre la pequeña mesa al percatarse de la mirada de aquel joven bien vestido. Coloco su mirada miel sobre esta.

-Официант (Mesero) – Llamo el joven de la dinastía Malfoy en ruso sin dignarse a levantar la mirada. En cuestión de segundo, un joven rubio apareció justo a un lado de el.

Fue en ese preciso momento que la castaña se dio cuenta de que el diario que leía el ex Slytherin estaba en ruso. Se extraño de sobremanera pero decidió no comentar nada aun.

-Скажите, сэр (Dígame, Señor) – Pregunto el joven observando a su cliente.

-Хороший крепкий кофе (Un café bien cargado) – Ordeno sin ni siquiera pedirle opinión a su compañera de mesa.

-Немедленно (Enseguida) – Expreso el chico retirándose del lugar.

Hermione observaba como el ojigris se encontraba concentrado en su lectura. Separo sus labios para decir algo pero los volvió a sellar al arrepentirse. Se miraba extremadamente hermoso a la luz del sol. Su piel pálida brillaba bajo esta haciendo que no parase de admirarlo. La castaña lamio sus labios al sentir como estos se encontraba secos. Ese silencio la hacía ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. No sabía por qué demonios estaba así. ¿Sera por todo lo que él hizo por ella al encontrarse enferma?

-Gracias…- Pronuncio la ex leona sin despegar su mirada de la mesa.

El platino se desconcentro de su lectura al oír las palabras de la joven. Decidió prestarle atención. Se miraba como una diosa en ese estado de timidez. Fijo su vista en su rostro angélica. Esta tomo el valor suficiente para clavar su mirada en el.

-Gracias por curar mi tobillo y hacer que mi temperatura…bajara sin ningún problema – Espeto soltando un suspiro al final.

-No me lo agradezcas – Escupió disfrazando su felicidad al oír esas palabras – Por cierto, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto educadamente.

-Muy bien…gracias a ti – Contesto Hermione sonriéndole levemente.

El joven abrió sus labios para pronunciar algo pero fue interrumpido.

-Вот он, сэр (Aquí esta, señor) – Espeto el joven dejando la tasa sobre la mesa enfrente de la castaña.

-Спасибо (Gracias) – Contesto Draco amablemente.

El joven mesero dejo a la pareja solos.

-Bien…aquí traigo tu agenda – Dijo Hermione abriendo la pequeña libreta para ver las actividades y reuniones del rubio del día de hoy – Dentro de…- Espeto observando su reloj de pulsera – Una hora tienes una cita con Cedric Diggory – Informo haciendo apuntes sobre la hoja de papel.

-Cancélala – Ordeno regresando a su lectura muy quitado de la pena.

-Pero…tu quedaste muy formal con él para el día de hoy – Gruño la joven asistente observando a su jefe pero el diario se lo impedía.

-Dije Cancélala…Diggory acaba de irse – Explico – Recibí una llamada muy temprano y era el pidiéndome adelantar la reunión – Finalizo concentrado en su lectura.

Hermione no agrego nada más.

-Bueno…aquí dice que ya no tienes más citas – Informo viendo los espacios vacios sobre el papel.

-Uy, que triste – Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

La castaña no volvió a decir nada más. Tomo la taza de café sobre sus manos y la dirigió a sus labios. Soltó un quejido al sentir como su lengua se quemo. Draco retiro el diario de su vista para observar porque del quejido de la joven. Hermione lo miro sonriendo torpemente. Este solo rodo sus ojos burlescamente volviendo a su lectura.

-Bien…es hora de irnos – Ordeno Draco dejando el diario sobre la mesa colocándose de pie sin darle tiempo a la joven de imitarlo.

La ex Gryffindor solo observo como el rubio se alejaba de ella sin poder alcanzarlo.

_OooOOoOoOOoOOOOOOoOoOOOoo_

-Hey, ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto la castaña lográndolo alcanzar una cuadra más adelante. Ni siquiera dejo que terminara su rico café.

-A mostrarte Moscú – Contesto deteniendo su andar y girándose con los brazos extendidos hacia la ojimiel.

-Pero… ¿Y el trabajo? – Cuestiono Hermione extrañada a una distancia de un metro de su jefe.

-¿Qué trabajo? – Pregunto ingenuamente – No recuerdo ningún trabajo para el día de hoy.

Esta solo sonrió de lado cómicamente al ver el rostro que torno Draco.

_O_

-Entonces, ¿A dónde me llevaras primero? – Pregunto Hermione siguiendo el paso del rubio y con su respiración cortante al sentir como el fuerte frio de las calles de Moscú llegaban a sus pulmones. Observo como el joven respiraba normalmente.

-Bueno…hay muchos ligares hermosos – Contesto sin dejar de caminar – Por ejemplo, Kremlin, la fortaleza de los zares, en él se encuentran varios palacios como el gran palacio o el palacio facetado; además de varias iglesias como la de la anunciación o la de Iván III de Rusia, también conocido como Iván el Grande – Explicaba Draco como si hubiese vivido ahí ¿O, si? – O también esta, el Museo Nacional de Historia y el GUM, uno de los centros comerciales más grandes del mundo – Describía sin dejar de sorprender a la castaña – También está El Parque Gorki que ofrece sus jardines para el descanso y la recreación. En fin. Miles de lugares que no me canso de visitar – Finalizo observando a la ojimiel quien le correspondía asombrada de toda la información que le dio.

-Vaya…me dejaste sin habla – Se burlo un poco.

-Y eso no es nada – Contesto Draco sínicamente concentrado su vista sobre su camino.

-Bien…quiero ir al museo primero – Pidió emocionada por conocer otras clases de costumbres y culturas desconocidas para ella.

-Por supuesto, pero primero pasaremos a visitar a alguien que…no he visto en años – Dijo alzando su rostro hacia la hermosa mañana.

-De seguro a una de tus amantes – Escupió celosa desviando su rostro hacia los aparadores de las tiendas que pasaban.

-¿Celosa? – Pregunto de nuevo el rubio sin poder aguantar su risa.

-Claro que no – Ataco la ex leona como fiera – Te dije que no me importaba lo que hicieras en tu vida – Recordó con su ceño fruncido.

-Si…claro – Finalizo el ojigris con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOO_

Después de quince minutos de caminar por las largas calles de Moscú llegaron al frente de una hermosa mansión más grande que la que poseía Malfoy en Londres. La castaña quedo asombrada al ver los grandes jardines que hacían que su mirada miel se perdiese sobre ellos. No obstante, se percato del estado que opto su compañero. Observo cómo este detallaba la propiedad haciendo que su mirada se volviese cálida y a fría a la vez, como su rostro paso de un frío a tierno, como sus manos temblaron sin poderlas controlar. ¿Quién vivía en ese Mansión que ponía en ese estado al hombre más cruel y frio que existiese en el mundo mágico y muggle?

Oyó como el rubio trago en seco para después entre abrir sus labios sin percatarse de su acto.

-Sígueme – Ordeno Draco entrando al territorio del dueño quien para la ojimiel era desconocido, por unos momentos.

Acato la señal de su jefe siguiéndolo siempre unos pasos atrás que el. No quería hacer algo de lo cual el ojigris se enfureciera. Hoy lo sentía muy raro y tenso, y más al llegar a ese lugar. La castaña detallaba cada movimiento y expresión de rostro por parte del platino a medida que avanzaba para llegar a las grandes puertas de la mansión. Nunca lo había visto así en los años que llevaba de "conocerlo". Se detuvo en seco al ver como Draco se detenía justo a centímetros de distancia de la entra. Observo como tomaba una fuerte bocanada de aire y se decidía a abrir esa puerta. De pronto una voz desconocida para ella los recibió, o más bien, lo recibió a él con entusiasmo.

-¿Joven Draco? – Pregunto un hombre de mayor edad vestido con un traje negro acercándose hasta llegar a ellos.

-Albert – Pronuncio el ojigris regalándole una sincera sonrisa de verlo de nuevo. Después se giro para ver a la castaña e indicarle que entrara al lugar. Esta acepto apenada.

-¿Qué lo trae por estos rumbos? – Bromeo, al parecer, el mayordomo de la mansión.

-Negocios, Albert ¿Qué más? – Pregunto sacándose su abrigo de encima entregándoselo al hombre quien lo recibió con gusto.

-Me lo imagino – Contesto sonriéndole - ¿Su abrigo, señorita? – Pregunto observando a la ex leona. La joven se disculpo imitado al rubio con su vestimenta.

Después, Hermione dirigió su vista hacia su jefe viendo como este admiraba el interior del lugar con nostalgia. Si que se encontraba muy raro el día de hoy. Demasiado raro. La voz de este mismo la despertó de su trance.

-¿Se encuentra mi…?- Pero el inversionista del año no pudo concluir su pregunta.

Se giro en dirección donde la voz provenía. Al mismo tiempo Hermione lo imito. Detallo al hombre postrado sobre la entrada de la sala; Era más o menos de tercera edad, su cabello cortó y rubio lo hacían verse más joven de lo que aparentaba. Su impecable postura imponía elegancia en cuanto lo viesen. Su elegante vestimenta era indescriptible y sus hermosos ojos grises la hicieron identificarlo sin anunciarse aun.

-Draco, hijo – Expreso Abraxas Malfoy con sus ojos llorosos discretamente al ver por primera vez en años a su único nieto.

-Abuelo – Contesto el ojigris acercándose hasta el anciano quien lo recibió con una sonrisa imparable. Después lo abrazo sin poderse contener.

-Hijo, me alegra tanto que estés aquí – Espeto el rubio mayor con su nieto aun en brazos.

La ex Gryffindor se quedo con boquiabierta al ver como Draco Malfoy expresaba ese tipo de sentimientos frente a ella. Sintió ganas de llorar al percibir esa ráfaga de felicidad que trasmitía su jefe al estar en ese lugar. Había cambiado por completo. Desvió su mirada confundida.

Draco se alejo de su abuelo mirándolo a los ojos con alegría y felicidad de volverlo a ver. Regreso sobre sus pasos hacia su asistente personal. Esta clavo su mirada en la figura del platino venir hacia ella.

-Abuelo…ella es Hermione Granger, mi asistente personal – Presento el joven observando a su viejo, como él lo llamaba, para después observar a la castaña.

-Mucho gusto, Señorita Granger. Abraxas Malfoy a sus pies– Saludo Abraxas acercándose hasta la ojimiel para depositar un educado beso sobre el dorso de su mano.

-El placer es todo mío, Señor –Hablo por primera vez la joven – Y gracias por sus palabras – Espeto sonriendo amigablemente.

-Draco…qué bueno que estas aquí – Expreso el ojigris mayor - ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de terminar de revisar mis contratos? – Pregunto observando a su nieto – Ya sabes que estoy muy viejo y me canso muy rápido de la vista.

-Claro – Contesto el rubio – Granger ¿Me acompañas? – Pregunto observando a la joven.

-Vamos, tú puedes solo – Alentó Abraxas sonriéndole coquetamente a la ex leona.

-Como quieras – Finalizo este rodando sus ojos y dejando a su abuelo, y asistente a solas.

_O_

Unos minutos más tarde Abraxas hizo pasar a la castaña hacia la sala para conversar en el tiempo que Draco estuviese ocupado en su despacho. Esta la principio se negó pero al final el longevo la convención. No por nada era un Malfoy.

-Albert – Llamo el rubio – Un coñac para la bella joven – Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la ex leona.

-Oh, no – Expreso Hermione situada en el sillón postrado enfrente del dueño de la mansión – Gracias, señor pero yo no bebo – Informo firme en su respuesta.

-Oh, vaya, eres la primera joven que me dice eso – Confeso sin extrañarse – Ya sabes…las jovencitas de hoy en día…- Finalizo sonriendo – Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría beber?

-Bueno…se que sonara un poco extraño pero…me gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente – Dijo apenada.

-Albert…trae lo que Hermione – Enfatizo el abuelo del rubio – Desea.

-Como guste – Contesto el mayordomo – Con permiso – Aviso para dejar la habitación.

Después de unos segundos Abraxas Malfoy fue el primero en romper el frio silencio entre los dos.

-Y cuéntame, Hermione… ¿De dónde eres? – Cuestión el ojigris fijando su mirada en ella.

-Soy de Londres…- Respondió maldiciendo en sus interiores que no cavia la menor duda que el fuese abuelo de Draco…si poseían la misma mirada penetrante que la hacían ponerse nerviosa ante ellos.

-Y tus padres… ¿A que se dedican? – Quiso saber entusiasmadamente.

-Mis padres son…- Pero cayo dudando si decir la verdad o no. Pero ese señor le inspiraba confianza y seguridad desde el primer instante en que lo vio - …Mis padre son muggles – Soltó esperando una reacción agresiva por parte de el como lo hacía su nieto, pero no recibió nada por el estilo.

-Vaya…- Expreso alzando sus cejas desinteresadamente – Muggles – Repitió - ¿Y cuál es su desempeño por la comunidad?

-Lamentablemente mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años y mi padre quedo invalido poco después debido a una fuerte enfermedad – Dijo haciendo que sus pensamientos regresaran a esos tiempos de dolor y sufrimiento en su vida – Eran dentistas.

-Uy, una profesión difícil pero muy respetada – Halago Abraxas sonriendo con empatía hacia la castaña frente a él.

-Aquí le traigo lo que ordeno, Señorita – Hablo Albert dejando la tasa sobre la pequeña mesa situada entre ella y el dueño de la mansión.

-Muchas gracias, Albert – se atrevió a pronunciar la longevo regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Y la mía? – Cuestiono el rubio mayor un poco indignado.

-Usted no, recuerde que el médico dijo…- Pero fue interrumpido por su dueño.

-Me vale un cuerno lo que el dichoso medico me ordeno…- Dijo haciendo que Hermione sonriera al percatarse de la alegría que desprendía ese ser.

-Aun así…sabe que no cederé – Ataco el mayordomo – Con permiso…- Espeto dejando la enorme habitación.

-Malditos mayordomos…nunca hacen lo que se les ordena – Maldijo Abraxas colocando su mirada de nuevo sobre su invitada.

Esta solo le sonrió tomando la taza entre sus manos probando de ese delicioso sabor que le recordaba a su madre. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al percatarse que sabia exactamente igual que la receta de su madre, la cual preparaba cada vez que ella se caía de la bicicleta o se raspaba alguna parte del cuerpo. Quedo petrificada por unos largos segundos que fueron notados por el abuelo de su "jefe"

-¿Y…como esta? – Pregunto el longevo con una sonrisa de lado típica de un digno Malfoy.

-Excelente…- Exclamo Hermione sin parar de beber – Se parece mucho al que hacia mí…madre – Confeso con sus ojos llorosos – Felicitaciones para el cocinero.

-Gracias…- Contesto estando el presente.

-No me diga… ¿Usted lo hizo? – Pregunto Hermione con sus ojos a punto de salir por sus orbitas ópticas.

-Así es…el chocolate me apasiona y hacerlo más – Explico sin despegara su hermosa mirada gris de la frágil figura de su invitada.

-Disculpe mi comentario…pero esta receta es…- Pero fue interrumpida por su compañero.

-Muggle…lo sé – Finalizo sonriendo mostrando su dentadura perfectamente blanca.

A esto la castaña le correspondió de igual modo. Abraxas Malfoy era un digno Malfoy pero lo raro era que no actuaba igual que ellos ¿Por qué su hijo y nieto si? Se pregunto la ex leona haciéndose hipótesis sobre su mente.

-Abuelo…- Hablo el "gran" Draco Malfoy haciendo acto de presencia sobre la sala. Al parecer un poco… ¿Molesto?

-Hijo…. ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestión su abuelo sabiendo exactamente el enojo de su nieto.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que tienes que ir a firmar cada mes a la empresa? – Pregunto haciendo volver a ese Malfoy vil y ruin que Hermione alguna vez conoció en Hogwarts – Si no lo haces…no puedo cerrar las inversiones pendientes…- Explico observando a su abuelo. Sí que lo había extrañado.

-Oh, vamos…es solo que últimamente me he sentido cansado…- Justifico el ojigris mayor haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-A si…- Dijo Draco fingiendo convalecencia – Cansado desde hace tres años…- Expuso haciendo que Abraxas soltara una pequeña carcajada – Yo no le hayo el chiste – Renegó el rubio menor negando con su cabeza.

-Ok, tu ganas…pero eso lo puedes hacer tu ¿no? – Pregunto.

-Claro que lo voy a hacer…y en este mismo momento…Granger – Llamo haciendo que la joven se colocará de pie a su llamado – Vámonos…- Ordeno caminado hacia el living para tomar su abrigo y salir de ahí.

Hermione se encamino para imitar a su jefe cuando la voz de Abraxas los hizo girar hacia él.

-Deja a Hermione…- Pidió haciendo que Draco lo mirara enfurecida mente – Sabemos que tu lo puedes hacer solo, no ocupas de ella – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

La ex Gryffindor prefirió no intervenir. Coloco su mirada en el rubio menor para saber su reacción. Este la observo por unos fugases segundos sabiendo que SU Granger quería quedarse. Se maldijo interiormente. Ahora solo rogaba porque su abuelo no metiera la pata con ellos dos.

-Como quieran…- Y sin esperar a saber la opinión de la castaña salió de la Mansión azotando la puerta expresando su furia.

-Que genio – Espeto Abraxas haciendo reír a la joven - ¿Me acompañas? – Pidió caballerosamente extendiendo su brazo hacia la ojimiel quien lo acepto con gusto.

_O_

-Este es mi lugar preferido…- Explico Abraxas abriendo paso para que la joven entrara al lugar – Aquí vengo cuando me siento solo y enfermo – Decía viendo la cara de asombro que torno la castaña al ver esa enorme biblioteca repleta de libros por doquier.

-Es…hermosísima – Expreso Hermione moviendo sus ojos como loca para recorrer el lugar que le había fascinado pero, ¿Un Malfoy amante de la lectura? Eso sí que era rarísimo ¿Qué más le diría? ¿Qué ama a los muggle? Eso era demasiado para ella.

-La lectura me apasiona…me hace sentir vivo por todos lados…- Confesaba acercándose a uno de los mil estantes que poseía la habitación para tomar un libro de ellos - ¿No piensas lo mismo, Hermione? – Pregunto viéndola fijamente con su libro favorito entre sus manos.

-De acurdo con usted – Contesto la ojimiel sonriente. _"Ojala su nieto fuese como usted" se dijo mentalmente _– La lectura es como un…escape del mundo donde vivimos – Decía admirando por, primera vez, a Un Malfoy.

-Este es mi libro favorito de todos los que hay en este lugar; 100 años de soledad – Confeso haciendo que la castaña casi se cayera de espaldas al oír el nombre del libro.

-No puede ser…el mío también…- Expreso la ex leona sin poder creer aun todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Solo observaba como el rubio mayor de la dinastía Malfoy le sonreía con carisma – Un momento…pero el escritor de ese libro es…- De nuevo la interrumpió.

-Muggle…lo sé – Afirmo Abraxas asombrando aun más a su invitada de honor.

Hermione desvió su mirada de la gris penetrante del abuelo de Draco. Este prefirió guardar silencio por unos determinados segundos para que la castaña digiriera la información con más calma. Después vio como esta coloco su mirada de nuevo sobre él.

-Chocolate…libros muggle… ¿Los preferidos de un Malfoy? – Pregunto Hermione Granger desafiándolo con la mirada – Esto sí es…para no olvidarse…-Suspiro maldiciéndose por la imagen de un rubio joven sobre su mente – Ojala su nieto fuese igual que usted…pero es nunca será posible – Confeso la ex Gryffindor al aceptar que daría cualquier cosa a cambio porque el hombre a quien amaba fuese igual que su abuelo. Después le dio la espalda al longevo para seguir admirando el lugar.

Fue en ese momento que Abraxas Malfoy supo la verdad.

-Hermione…no te dejes guiar por los actos de las personas…mi hijo Lucius y Draco no son malas personas…- Defendió haciendo que la castaña se girar para encararlo.

-Usted dice eso porque no sabe las cosas tan perversas que ellos hicieron en el pasado…los inmensos daños que causaron a mis amigos y familia…el dolor tan grande que me causo su…nieto…- Escupio haciendo que todo ese odio que había desaparecido por el ojigris regresara – Es fácil para usted…

-Y lo sé todo – Interrumpió el rubio longevo. La ojimiel guardo silencio. Si lo sabia ¿Por qué demonios los defendía e intentaba justificar sus actos? ¿Por qué?

Abraxas sonrió de lado.

-Te contare algo…- Hermione presto atenta atención – Algo que muy pocos saben…Mi esposa Roberta, que Lucifer la tenga en su santa gloria, era una mujer muy respetada por la sociedad. Gracias a ella Lucius se convirtió en un ser malvado y despreciable odiador de los muggle. Lamentablemente yo me encontraba muy ocupada con el trabajo para darme cuenta de lo que tenía por hijo. Por mucho tiempo creía que tenia al mejor hijo del mundo pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando me entere de lo que mi esposa hizo con él. Roberta, era una persona enferma. Estaba locamente obsesionada con ese estúpido de Tom Ryddle. Por su culpa, Lucius se convirtió en mortifago.

Hermione mantenía sus labios entre abierto al escuchar cada palabra que pronuncia el ojigris. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Poco después Lucius conoció a Narcissa y se casaron por locura. Eran muy jóvenes para darse cuenta de ello. Al año nació Draco – Decia viendo como su mentora escuchaba y se percato del brillo que desprendían sus ojos al pronuncia a su nieto – Yo no iba a permitir que Lucius lo arrastrara a sus pasos. Si no lo pude salvar a él, lo haría con mi nieto. No hubo mucho que pelear…Lucius y Narcissa me dejaron a Draco a pocos días de nacido justificándose que eran muy jóvenes para criar a un hijo. Que ellos solo quería divertirse y viajar mientras el cuerpo se los permitiera.

La ex leona sintió un piquete justo en su corazón al oír esa parte ¿Cómo unos padres pueden abandonar a su hijo de esa forma? Ahora sentía lastima por Draco Malfoy. Lástima que nunca creyó tener por él en toda su vida.

-Cuando Draco cumplió tres años, mi esposa Roberta falleció de una enfermedad que ni la magia podría curar. Te diré algo…me alegre de haya muerto. Así no haría de mi nieto lo que hizo con su propio hijo. Draco vivió conmigo hasta los once años. Nunca le falto nada…ni amor ni dinero a mi lado. Lo tenía todo…era un niño feliz y alegre que no apartaba a los muggle de su lado. Convivía con ellos y tenía un amigo de padres muggle. A él no le importaba…pensé que había hecho un excelente trabajo que se arruino en unos minutos.

-Y… ¿Malfoy conocía a sus padres en ese entonces? – Cuestión queriendo saber más sobre el pasado de su peor enemigo.

-Claro…Lucius y Narcissa venían cada navidad para estar con su único hijo…una visita anual de quince minutos…- Suspiro sonriendo de lado al recordar esas escenas – A pesar de eso…Draco no les guardaba rencor...era un niño sin sentimientos malos – Seguía explicando – Pero un día llegaron de sorpresa y, no era navidad, dijeron que se tenía que llevar a Draco a vivir con ellos a Londres porque había sido aceptado en Hogwarts. Yo no me opuse, eran sus padres, no podía hacer anda al respecto.

Hermione bajo su mirada.

-La última vez que vi a mi nieto fueron en las primeras vacaciones que navidad que él tuvo por parte del colegio. Ya había cumplido doce años. Recuerdo que estaba sentado en el jardín observando la mañana cuando Draco llego a la Mansión. Se miraba feliz y radiante. Lo primero que me conto fue que su nueva escuela le agradaba bastante. Que había hecho nuevos amigos – "Y vaya amigos" Pensó Hermione – Después me dijo que había conocido a una niña muy bonita que le gustaba. Que era igual o más inteligente que el. Y también que era muy astuta – La castaña aun seguía con su mirada sobre el suelo. Abraxas sonrió de lado – Que había intentado acercarse a ella en muy ocasiones pero que nunca lo logro por miedo. Pero, nunca olvidare sus palabras. Y ahí fue donde me percate que habían convertido a Draco en uno de ellos. _"Es muy bonita abuelo…lástima que es una sangre-sucia"._

Fue en ese momento que Hermione Granger alzo su vista fijándola en la griseada del longevo.

-Abuelo…- Llamo Draco entrando al interior de la biblioteca. Se quedo quieto al ver como su asistente personal lo miraba fijamente. Eso le extraño.

La ojimiel lo observaba melancólicamente.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto el rubio menor desviando su vista de la frágil figura de la castaña.

-Claro…- Contesto Abraxas.

-Granger…¿Nos permites? – Pregunto caminado hasta llegar a su abuelo.

Hermione no digo nada. Solo camino hacia la salida aun en shock.

_O_

Aun no podía digerir todo lo que había pasado en menos de una hora en ese lugar. Recargada sobre el barandal del balcón que dejaba ver la hermosa vista hacia la cuidad pesando sobre las palabras del abuelo de Malfoy. ¿Le habrá contado mentiras sobre lo último? ¿Acaso Malfoy se había…enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vio en la estación? Todo era tan confuso. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Desea mas chocolate, señorita? – Ofreció Albert.

-Oh, gracias – Contesto la castaña aceptando la taza. Vio como el señor se había decidió a dejarla sola cuando ella lo detuvo – Albert – Nombro viéndolo - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-La que quiera señorita – Dijo este sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Cómo era el joven Malfoy de niño? – Pregunto queriendo saber más sobre la infancia de este.

-Oh, bueno…el joven Draco era un niño muy aventurero. Le gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas. No se dejaba de nadie y a pesar de que sus padres no estaban con él. El con su abuelo era feliz. Casi no recuerda a su…abuela…la señora Roberta – Decía recordando – Pero…esa alegría se opaco cuando sus padres lo convirtieron en un vil…mortifago – Escupió con asco – Pero…el no es mala persona…sería incapaz de matar a alguien sin motivos – Finalizo clavando su mirada en la miel de ella.

-Granger…- Hablo Draco interrumpiendo la conversación – Es hora de irnos…- Ordeno severamente dirigiéndose al living para tomar su abrigo.

La castaña le entrego la taza al mayordomo dándole las gracias por le bebida. Después se acerco al abuelo de su jefe para agradecerle por contarle algo tan íntimo para su nieto como su duro pasado.

-Gracias – Espeto Hermione sonriéndole con agradecimiento.

-De nada, querida – Regreso Abraxas devolviéndole el favor.

-Es hora de irnos…- Finalizo Draco sin siquiera despedirse del ser más querido que tenia, y el ultimo que le quedaba.

_OoOOOooOoOoOooOo_

Caminaban por las extensas calles de Moscú. El atardecer ya se había ocultado para dar paso a la hermosa luna que iluminaba la ciudad. El rubio caminaba unos pasos más adelante que la castaña quien no paraba de admirarlo. Ahora entendía porque todo el tiempo que "convivieron" en el colegio se portaba tan frio e indiferente con ella. Solamente con ella. Sonrió de lado. No obstante, Draco se detuvo secamente para girar a ver a su compañera.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no puedes dejare de mirarme? – Cuestiono con sus cejas levantadas – Se que soy hermoso e irresistible para cualquier mujer pero por dios…Granger…disimula…- Bromeo sonriendo sexymente.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu abuelo aun vivía? – Pregunto con su rostro relajado.

-Por que nunca me lo preguntaste – Contesto desinteresadamente mientras retomaba su camino de nuevo.

-Si…claro – Espeto Hermione imitándolo – Ahora entendió de donde sabes el remedio MUGGLE que utilizaste ayer para bajar mi fiebre – Dijo enfatizando en la palabra muggle – Si tu abuelo amaba la cultura de… - Suspiro pero lo iba a decir – Los Sangre-sucias.

Ante esto el rubio rodo sus ojos al saber la malicia por parte de la ojimiel. Pero no lograría sacarlo de sus cabales. No tenía ánimos de nada. Siguió su camino como si nada. La joven frunció su ceño al no ver reacción por parte de su jefe. Decidió seguir fregando.

-Me imagino que te sabes mas remedios de ese tipo…eso quiere decir que era igual a nosotros…- Y esto sí hizo que el digno pura sangre se detuviera en seco y encarara a su compañera de camino. Esta lo imito deteniendo su andar logrando su objetivo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso – Espeto con sus dientes apretados reteniendo su rabia – No te confundas…Granger…el hecho de que sepa cosas de tu…modo de vida…no quiere decir que sea igual que ustedes…escúchame bien, pero muy bien – Pidió – Podre hacer cosas como un…muggle…pero lo que nunca haría en mi vida seria mézclame en un mundo con gente como… - Pero cayó al caer en su error.

-Dilo…- Ordeno la castaña – Gente como yo…- A completo un poco dolido.

-Tú lo has dicho mejor…- Finalizo el rubio observando a la joven unos determinados segundos en los cuales esta le correspondió de igual modo. Al finalizar el acto se giro para retomar de nuevo su camino.

_O_

Se encontraban en el interior del elevador del hotel donde se hospedaban. Hermione opto por guardar silencio el resto del camino demostrando que estaba enfurecida con el rubio. Este la imito cayendo en su estupidez. ¿Cómo demonios pudo decirle eso a la ex leona? Ahora se arrepentía de ello. Despistadamente observo a la ojimiel de reojo percatándose de su estado. No le reclamaría nada ya que él había sido el causante de que se encontrara así. Sintió como el elevador se detuvo indicando el final de su recorrido. Se abrieron las puertas viendo como su compañera salía de su interior a toda prisa sin tiempo de poderle hablar o pedirle tan siquiera disculpas.

-Hermione…- Nombro por segunda vez haciendo que la dueña de ese nombre se detuviera aun dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto respirando cortantemente recordando las últimas palabras de este.

-Te espero en recepción dentro de una hora – Ordeno sin pedir su opinión de si quería o no – Y viste adecuadamente para la noche – Finalizo entrando a su habitación.

Cuando la ex Gryffindor quiso renegar el ojigris ya no estaba detrás de ella. Una vez más la hizo rabiar al punto del precipicio.

_O_

No sabía por qué demonios había acatado su orden. Se encontraba bajando caminado hacia la recepción después de una hora. Opto por un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas sencillo. Calzaba unas zapatillas de tacón grueso del mismo color que su vestido. Su cabello lo llevaba por debajo de sus hombros y su maquillaje era natural ideal para la noche. Venia maldiciendo por los mil demonios cuando su mirada se cruzo con un joven rubio espalda a ella vestido deliciosamente.

Lo detallo como la octava maravilla del mundo. Vestía unos jeans un poco ajustados pero no demasiado. Una camisa negra cubierta por un elegante saco color gris y una tipo bufanda alrededor de su cuello con su cabello largo la hizo casi desvanecer en ese momento. Para llamar su atención fingió que alzo se atoro en su garganta tosiendo despistadamente.

-Granger…- Nombro Draco girándose al reconocer la voz de la castaña.

-Ahora si me puedes decir a donde vamos – Exigió con su gabardina en manos nerviosamente al ver como el ojigris la examinaba con rayos laser.

-A divertirnos…- Informo llegando hasta ella para tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia la salida del hotel. Esta solo se dejo mangonear por él. Esa noche arreglarían todas sus diferencias.

_O_

-Pase para dos…- Informo Draco Malfoy sin querer soltar la pequeña mano de la ex leona.

Había optado por llevarla a un lugar donde sabía que se sentiría cómodo y ella con él. O al menos eso esperaba. Sin esperar en la fila como todo mago normal, el simplemente llego ante el guardia y exigió las entradas.

-Joven Malfoy…- Espeto un hombre alto y robusto de color – Hacia mucho tiempo que no venia por estos rumbos – Recordó- Usted sabe que no necesita dicerme nada…puede entrar cuando se le antoje – Finalizo abriéndole paso para entrar al lugar.

Ya en el interior del antro Draco seguía sosteniendo la mano de su acompañante para que no se perdiera. Hermione hacia muecas al sentir como el alto sonido de la música torturaba sus oídos. Se detuvo al sentir como arribaban, al parecer, al bar del lugar. El rubio saludo al bar tender al ver como este lo hacía primero.

-Vaya milagro, Malfoy – Decía el hombre detrás la barra - ¿Lo de siempre? – Pregunto para confirmar.

-Así es – Contesto el ojigris – Pero esta vez quiero una margarita perfecta para la dama – Finalizo observando como la castaña le correspondía de igual modo.

-Enseguida – Contesto el empleado del lugar.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - Pregunto Hermione acerándose lo más que pudo al rostro del rubio ya que la música le molestaba.

-Solo quiero distraerme un poco – Contesto rozando los labios de la joven haciendo que esta tragara en seco. Esa noche haría hasta lo imposible por que la castaña lo perdonara por la discusión que tuvieron sobre su tipo de sangre. Lo aceptaba; se había portado como un patán.

-¿A si? – Pregunto Hermione lamiendo sus labios al sentirlo secos - ¿Y se puede saber cómo te distraerás? – Cuestiono sintiendo como un brazo de su jefe rodeaba su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Bailando y besándote toda la noche en este lugar – Finalizo capturando sus labios por primera vez en el día.

La mejor amiga de Harry Potter no opuso resistencia para impedir el acto. Ella lo deseaba igual o más que el. Sin miedo a las consecuencias la castaña llevo sus manos hacia la nuca del ojigris para profundizar más el ósculo que se encontraba disfrutando al máximo. Draco la pego todo lo posible a su cuerpo.

Y fue en ese momento que Draco Malfoy hizo aceptar a su terco corazón que _se había enamorado profundamente_ de su peor enemiga. De la mejor amiga de San Potter. De una rata de biblioteca. De una impura; Hermione Granger.

**Continuara…**

_¡Hola, nenas! Por fin actualice. Espeto y el capitulo les haya gustado porque a mí me encanto escribirlo. No tengo mucho que decir solo unas preguntas._

_¿Les gusto la idea sobre Abraxas Malfoy? Sé que nunca de las nucas se les hubiera cruzado la posibilidad de incluir a este personaje pero la verdad me encanto hacerlo._

_¿Les está gustando como Draco y Hermione estaba llevando su relación? Por fin el terco de nuestro rubio acepto que se había enamorado._

_¿Y mueren por saber la verdad sobre Ron? En el siguiente capítulo la sabrán y espero, y no les de un paro cardiaco al leerlo._

_Es todo por mi parte._

**Agradecimientos;**

_**Serena Hale Princesita Hale, Ari, Nueva Lectora, Holly90, bess20, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Burbujita Malfoy, Yuliana y Zareth Malfoy:**_ Muchísimas gracias, nenas. Las amo y espero y les haya gustado elc capitulo que siempre los hago pesando en ustedes.

Atte.

Damian Malfoy.


	19. Cosa de dos

Abrió sus ojos miel al sentir como su cabeza empezaba a torturarla con ese tremendo dolor que había interrumpido su placentero sueño. Con pereza se inclino hacia delante para poder tomar asiento, porque ponerse de pie lo dudaba mucho. Con pesadez alzo su mirada, postrada anteriormente sobre el suelo, hasta fijarla sobre algún lugar de esa habitación. Soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir venir la punzada de nuevo sobre su cerebro ¿Qué demonios había pasado a noche? De pronto, noto que aun vestía lo que utilizo el día de ayer.

No obstante, unos pasos provenientes de, al parecer, el cuarto de baño la obligaron a colocar su vista sobre el lugar. Puedo notar como un rubio salía de su interior vistiendo solamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura, con su abdomen descubierto y su cabello mojado platinado al aire. Quiso hablar pero descubrió que se encontraba afónica. ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas – Draco se burlo mirándola en ese estado que seguramente nunca lo había sentido. Puedo notar como la castaña lo observaba suspicante buscando respuestas sobre su estado – Descuida, toma esta poción y el efecto pasara de menos de unos segundos – Ordeno como todo una jefe a su trabajador. Se acerco a la ex leona mostrándole el frasco.

Hermione clavo su mirada primero sobre sus ojos grises metálicos para después colocarla sobre el pequeño envase. Dudaba si beberlo o no, pero su cabeza la terminaría matando en cualquier instante. Sin más cuestionamientos bebió el líquido hasta el fondo. Al menos este no sabía desagradable como el último. En menos de unos segundos, como aseguro el ojigris, Hermione volvió a ser la misma de antes.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la ex Gryffindor recuperando su tono de voz chillante. Se coloco de pie.

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas? – Repitió el platino sonriéndole pícaramente.

-No, no…solo recuerdo que estaba contigo, en una disco…bailando y…- Encontró la respuesta a su pregunta - ¿Bebí mucho? – Pregunto con sus mejillas sonrojadas cayendo en su error. Volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Digamos…que lo normal…- Se burlo de nuevo recordando como el efecto del alcohol se hizo presente muy rápidamente sobre la persona de su acompañante.

-De seguro hice el ridículo…hay, no…que vergüenza – Se culpo sin ni siquiera saber cómo se comporto – Nunca había bebido y mucho menos al grado de embriagarme – Explico como una niña quien pedía disculpas por llegar tarde de una fiesta.

-Descuida – Hablo Draco haciendo que la castaña alzara su mirada sobre él – No hiciste ningún espectáculo…al contrario…el alcohol hace que saques tu lado más sexy – Recalco la última palabra llegando hasta la joven quien lo miraba nerviosamente.

¿Es que no podía controlarse aun que sea unos segundos? Pero, ¿Quién demonios podía hacerlos al tener al hombre más sexy, guapo y hermoso del mundo en la misma habitación, y en ese estado de desnudez? ¡¿Quién maldita seas? Trago en seco.

-Te ves muy hermosa recién levantada – Halago el Gran Draco Malfoy acariciando una mejilla de la castaña con sus rudos dedos.

-Gra…gracias…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

El platino le sonrió tiernamente para después depositar un beso sorpresa sobre los labios carmín de Hermione. Esta solo atino a corresponderle por instinto. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de seducirla? Pues…lo estaba logrando. Suspiro al ver como él se alejaba para ir hacia su habitación que estaba cruzando esa puerta.

Medito por unos determinados segundos la extraña actitud de su jefe. Se sentía…muy a gusto con ese trato hacia ella misma…era como si…realmente la ¿quisiera? Con tan solo esa posibilidad sintió como su cuerpo tembló de emoción y alegría. Pero, no tenía que precipitarse sobre eso.

Salió de su trance al oír como golpes llamaban a su puerta. Con rapidez se coloco de pie para ir ante el llamado. Abrió la entrada a su habitación notando al mismo joven que le trajo la caja con el vestido que utilizo en la premiación del rubio.

-Aquí le traigo su desayuno – Explico adentrándose con el carrito lleno de frutas, jugos, omellets, pan tostado, cereal e infinidad de comida mas.

-No recuerdo haber pedido todo esto…- Espeto Hermione confusa.

-Pero yo si – Contesto Draco ya vestido casualmente con unos jeans, una camisa manga larga y unos zapatos que a la vista parecían cómodamente – Quédate con el cambio - Ordeno este haciendo que al joven se le salieran los ojos al ver la "generosa" propina que le extendió.

-Gracias, señor – Fue lo último que pronuncio al retirase y al ver como el rubio cerraba la puerta.

-Ahora…a desayunar – Espeto Draco avanzado hacia su destino arrastrando el carrito con la comida junto a él.

La castaña solo lo observo.

-¿Desayunaremos ahí? – Pregunto al ver como el joven tomaba asiento sobre la cama.

-¿Algún problema? – Pregunto con sus cejas levantadas.

-No…ninguno…- Contesto – Iré a cambiarme… - Finalizo entrando al cuerpo de baño para concluir su cometido.

_O_

Observo cuidadosamente a la ojimiel sin que esta se percatara de su trance. No podía despegar su mirada de esa hermosa figura que desayunaba tranquilamente a un lado de él a pesar de vestir unos jeans ajustados y una sudare holgada sin resaltar su perfecta silueta. No sabía cómo…pero si cuando se…enamoro de ella. Sonrió de lado al ver como la ex leona no paraba de comer.

-Tranquilízate, la comida no se ira de aquí – Se burlo tomando un sorbo de su jugo de fresa.

-Lo siento, pero tengo mucha hambre – Se defendió la ex leona mirándolo fijamente. Este no agrego nada más de ese tipo de comentarios.

-Veo que no has tocado la fruta…- Espeto sin despegar su mirada de la joven. Esta desvió la suya rápidamente.

-Eso no me quita el hambre, prefiero esto…- Indico tomando un corte de carne medio.

-Vaya, eres la primera mujer que prefiere eso a algo nutritivo…para no "perder la figura".

Hermione solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Siguieron así, en rotundo silencio, cada quien concentrado en lo que devoraba. Así que la ojimiel decidió romper el hielo. ¿Por qué no?

-No sabía que supieras ruso – Comento recordando como el platino le daba órdenes al mesero del restaurant.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste – Contesto Draco desinteresadamente – Y no solo ruso…domino el inglés, francés, portugués, italiano, alemán, japonés y el menos hablado; Árabe.

La ex Gryffindor no supo que agregar. Ella a duras penas entendía algo de inglés. En cambio ese chico sabía casi todo los idiomas que predomina el mundo. Bajo su mirada entristecida. Draco lo noto al instante.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto preocupado pero no se lo demostró.

-Nada…- Espeto la chica dejando de lado su desayuno – Es solo que recordé a mi madre… - Dijo haciendo que el ojigris la imitara con los alimentos – Ella sabia Francés e italiano…- Susurro controlándose para reprimir sus lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Aun no me dices de que murió.

-Le descubrieron una tumor maligno en el cerebro…- Conto aun entristecida.

-¿Un qué? – Pregunto Draco. Sabia cosas muggles entre ellas enfermedades pero eso nunca lo había oído mencionar.

-Es…nunca lo entenderás…solo que eso la mato día a día…- Relataba – Hasta que unos de esos días…ella jamás volvió abrir sus ojos – Finalizo.

El rubio pudo notar como una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por la mejilla rosada de la joven. Sin pensarlo, se acerco hasta ella limpiándola con unos de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa. Hermione le sonrió de igual modo disfrutando del tacto caluroso de su jefe.

-Olvida el pasado…- Le dijo – No es nada bueno recordarlo y menos…cuando se trata de alguien a quien amabas mucho – Decía haciendo que la castaña viese como esa cálida mirada se transformaba a una fría.

-Es verdad…- Contesto la ex leona recordando las palabras exactas de Abraxas Malfoy.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el rubio con temor en sus ojos grises.

Hermione bajo su mirada y comprendió todo en menos de unos segundos. Que injusta había sido el mundo con él, y no solo el mundo, si no ella misma con ellos. Volvió a levantar su mirada llena de ternura y compasión. Ahora sentía…lastima por ese ser que solo fue perturbado en su infancia y nunca disfruto como un niño normal. No disfruto del afecto de sus padres, de saber que era jugar con ellos, de saber que era pasar un día en familia. Tan solo pronunciar te quiero, hijo…eso nunca lo escucho. En cambio ella, disfruto uno de cada segundo junto a sus padres. De divertirse con la familia tanto por parte de su padre como la de su madre. Eso…Draco nunca lo experimento. De eso estaba segura. ¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué?

Ahora ya no existía ningún resentimiento u odio hacia ese ser que la hizo la mujer más infeliz en la faz de la tierra al pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

_-Ron…- Se dijo mentalmente._

Draco solo la observaba. Aguardaba por su silencio. ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de mirarlo ella de esa forma? Tan solo su mirada miel encima de él lo hacía sentir cosas desconocidas, hasta ese momento, para él. No podía contener su nerviosismo al percatarse de la cálida mirada que le dirigía…solamente a él. ¿Y si realmente la castaña sentía algo por sí mismo? ¿Podría llegar a perdonar por la muerte de la estúpida comadreja? ¿Aun que él no lo haya hecho intencionalmente?

Y… ¿Podría él llegar a pedir perdón?

Hermione había tomado una decisión. Una decisión que seguramente le haría mucho daño, pero a la vez la mujer más feliz del mundo. No le importaría que el mundo estuviese en contra de ella. No le importaría que Harry e incluso su padre se opusieran. Ella ya estaba bastante grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones. Abrió sus labios para confirmar las sospechas de Draco sobre su abuelo, Abraxas.

-Tu abuelo me conto todo sobre tu infancia – Confeso haciendo que el rubio retirara su mano como si le quemara para después colocarse de pie y darle la espalda fríamente.

-Sabía muy bien que no era buena idea dejarte a solas con él – Espeto el ex Slytherin sintiendo como su sangre hervía de coraje.

-Se lo agradezco…- Contesto la joven imitando al rubio caminando sobre sus pasos. Observo su espalda notando el estado de alteración en que se encontraba.

-No tenía ningún derecho…- Dijo con sus dientes apretados observando la hermosa mañana que alumbraba a la ciudad de Moscú.

La ojimiel no agrego nada más. Se quedo en rotundo silencio. El rubio se percato de ello y se giro preocupado al oír el repentino silencio. La vio ahí, con su mirada perdida sobre el gran ventanal. Sus ojos miel brillaban con gran intensidad que lo contagiaron. Su piel iluminada por la luz el sol, la hacían verse mas apetitosa para sus instintos carnales.

Y sin poderse contener…tomo a la castaña por la cintura pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo capturando sus labios en el acto. La ex leona no opuso resistencia…ella lo deseaba más que él mismo. Llevo sus manos hacia la rubia cabellera de joven despeinándolo al momento. Se besaron con una intensidad que parecía que de un segundo a otro ese mágico momento se rompería. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser el primero.

Draco sentía como su alma volvía a posesionarse de su cuerpo. Ya la extrañaba…extrañaba su piel, sus suaves manos, sus cálidos labios, su hermosa cintura, sus anchas caderas que lo hacían perder el total control sobre sí mismo. La besa lleno de pasión y locura…pero estaba vez iba incluido el amor. Si…ese amor que ya había acepto…que solo le faltaba sacarlo de su interior…y lo haría en ese mismo momento.

Hermione le correspondía entregada en el acto. Lo necesitaba…necesitaba saber si existía la posibilidad de que él sintiera lo mismo que ella. Necesitaba saber si cavia la posibilidad de que él la amara como ella lo estaba haciendo. Sin poderlo evitar soltó un gemido sobre los pálidos labios de su amante al sentir como una traviesa mano se apoderaba de unos de sus glúteos.

El ojigris aprovecho para elevarla del suelo obligándola a enredar sus piernas sobre su cintura. La joven decidió romper el beso primero, necesitaba ver la mirada fría de ese rubio, si él estaba de acuerdo con ella. El ex Mortifago le correspondió respirando agitadamente. La necesitaba ¡Y ya! Hermione le sonrió siendo ella la primera en deshacerse de una de sus prendas. Comenzó con su holgada sudadera. Draco al ver como esa piel bronceada se asomaba por sobre el brasier de su amante no pudo controlarse al atacarlos. Su asistente gimió sonoramente al sentir la traviesa lengua de su jefe sobre sus sensibles senos. Es que ese ser provocaba que todo su cuerpo se relajara y se volviera más sensible.

-Te deseo, Hermione…- Pronuncio el platino sin dejar de besar su piel bronceada.

La castaña llevo sus manos a las pálidas mejillas del joven y lo obligo a detener sus caricias para mirarla directamente a sus ojos miel.

-Yo…yo…Draco…- Nombro haciendo que el dueño de ese nombre se estremeciera de placer – Yo te…- Pero como de telenovela.

Siempre interrumpen en el mejor momento de amor.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su acto carnal. El ojigris gruño dispuesto a hacer casos omisos al llamado. Sabía que no podría esperar más sin entrar en su amante. La ex leona se maldijo interiormente… ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿No vas…a abrir? – Pregunto su asistente viendo como este se disponía a seguir con su juego de caricias.

-No…- Contesto fríamente besando un hombro de la castaña.

-Puede ser algo importante…- Insistió la ojimiel y junto con ella los golpes.

-Que esperen…o regresen más tarde…pero muy tarde…- Pronuncio seductoramente haciendo que la joven sonriera por el tono de su voz.

-Ínsito, Draco…abre…- Ordeno sintiendo como el rubio la depositaba de nuevo sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un sonoro gruñido de enojo.

Se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió viendo como el mismo joven del desayuno traía sobre sus manos una nota. La tomo de mala gana cerrándole la puerta al chico sobre su rostro. Hermione sonrió de nuevo al ver su estado de humor.

El inversionista del año leyó la nota unas tres veces antes de colocar su mirada sobre el rostro de su asistente. Esta le regreso el gesto de igual modo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Hermione intrigada por el conteniendo de ese pedazo de papel.

-Tenemos que regresar a Londres, ahora…- Finalizo con su rostro serio y su mandíbula tensa por la noticia.

La ex Gryffindor sintió temor al ver como su jefe arrugaba la pequeña nota entre sus dedos.

_O_

Arrugo con fuerza la portada de aquel prestigioso diario. Como fiera enjaulada, camino por todo su despacho sin poder digerir aun la noticia. Cuando sus ojos verdes devoraron la noticia que aparecía como la "estrella" del Profeta, simplemente sintió como su estomago se revolvió provocándole fuertes ganas de vomita. Era cierto…! Era cierto y ella no tuvo la suficiente confianza para contárselo!

¿Qué no eran amigos?

Se detuvo en medio de la habitación observando como el fuego de la chimenea se iba consumiendo a cada paso del tiempo. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron de color blanco. La rabia y el coraje envidan gran parte de su cuerpo provócanosle dificultades para respirar. Sin pensarlo, pateo lo primero que tuvo a su alcance - que fue una silla-. El objeto hizo un sonoro ruido llamando la atención de todos los que en ese momento habitaban la mansión Potter.

Llevo una de sus manos sobre sus labios para poderse controlar.

En ese momento, la puerta de su despacho fue abierta con dejando ver a una pelirroja con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Observo como su esposo se encontraba en medio de la habitación temblando de rabia. Este aun no se había percatado de la presencia de su mujer e hijo. Ginny deposito a James en el suelo y este, con alegría empezó a explorar el lugar. Con cautela, se acerco hasta su marido cuando algo se interpuso sobre sus pies. Bajo su mirada azul al objeto viendo como el diario profeta se encontraba hecho casi añicos.

Suspiro inclinándose para tomarlo y ver el motivo del estado del niño que vivió y venció. Trago sorprendida al ver como en la portada principal era acaparada por una fotografía en la cual se podía apreciar a el "Gran" Draco Malfoy y de su brazo a…¿Hermione?

Los rostros de ambos ex alumnos de Hogwarts, se apreciaban sonrientes y alegres. Ahora entendía la causa de su enojo. Busco al editor de esa nota y pues no fue de su sorpresa ver en la parte inferior de la fotografía el nombre de Rita Skeeter.

-Debe ser una mentira mas inventada por Rita, Harry – Justifico la pelirroja haciendo que el moreno notara su presencia.

-No, no es ninguna mentira – Contesto girándose para encarar a su esposa – Hermione misma me lo confesó.

-Pero no fue directamente…- Defendió a su amiga.

-Aun así…esa foto es real…Hermione trabaja para el estúpido de Malfoy a pesar de saber que él ase…- Pero su mujer no lo dejo terminar.

-¡No lo menciones! – Grito exasperada – Debe de haber una explicación…Hermione no debe de estar con él nomas porque si…

-Pues en este preciso momento iré a buscar esa" justificación"…- Finalizo saliendo del lugar, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llenar de amor a su hijo quien jugaba en el suelo.

_O_

-Me da mucho gusto tenerlo de vuelta Joven Malfoy – Hablo una secretaria de nombre samantha, de pie y recibiendo como se debe al inversionista del año – Muchas Felicidades por su premio…bien merecido de lo tenía – Halago la joven pelirrojo sonriéndole alegremente.

-Gracias, Samantha - Contesto caballerosamente el blondo revisando unos papeles que la joven le mostró en cuanto lo vio ya que eran urgentes.

Hermione bufo cansada al ver como la secretaria del rubio trataba de toda costa llamar su atención. Sin decir nada más y con cautela, se dirigió a paso lento hacia su oficina para emprender su día de trabajo. Pero se quedo congelada al oír el gruesa voz de aquel ojigris.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Granger? – Pregunto Draco observándola desde su lugar.

-A mi oficina… ¿A dónde más? – Contesto con otra pregunta girándose confusa.

-Olvide eso…- Ordeno con autorización – Usted viene conmigo a mi oficina para ordenar todo lo pendiente en mi ausencia…- finalizo esperando que la castaña se moviera hacia él.

La ojimiel suspiro resignada obedeciendo las órdenes de su jefe. Entro en dirección a la oficina. Malfoy sonrió de lado imitándola pero no sin antes dar una estricta orden.

-Joven…tiene…- Pero el ojigris la interrumpió.

-No acepto ninguna interrumpió mientras estemos trabajando ¿entendido? – Y sin decir más entro a su oficina.

_O_

La oficina estaba un poco oscura cuando la castaña fue la primera en entrar. Al instante oyó como la puerta fue cerrada tras de sí, sintió un frio escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al momento que una fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Unos feroces besos atacaron su cuello haciendo que se relajara al momento. ¿Con que ese era lo pendiente? Con rapidez la giro hacia él para – ahora – atacar sus labios.

Hermione le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Ya los habían interrumpido una vez en Moscú, ahora nada impediría que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo. Draco rompió el beso para mirar esos ojos miel que lo volvían loco.

-Ahora sí, nada nos interrumpirá – Dijo haciendo reír a su amante.

-Tranquilízate…- Burlo la ojimiel sintiendo las manos de su amante sobre sus muslos.

-¿Tu puedes hacerlo? – Pregunto regresándole la burla.

Esta no se lo espero y con pasión volvió a capturar sus labios. Se besaron por unos largos segundos. De pronto un ataque de tos fingida los hizo desconcentrarse de sus tares. Hermione fue la primera en romper el acto para girar y ver a la persona que estaba de más en esa habitación.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunto una joven rubia con unos intrépidos ojos azules marina.

-Luna…- Nombro la ex leona con un tono del mismo color de su mejor amiga sobre sus mejillas. Los había atrapado – No…no interrumpes nada – Espeto sin saber que decir.

La ex Ravenclaw sonrió divertida al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto fríamente y molesto por ser interrumpido de nuevo.

Pero antes de que la rubio pudiera contesta, Hermione hablo primero.

-Yo…los dejo para que hablen…- Espeto aun avergonzada ¿Qué pensaría la rubia de ella? – Te veo…- Dijo viendo directamente los ojos grises de su jefe – más tarde…adiós, Luna – Finalizo saliendo de la oficina con su rostro en un tono rojizo.

El rubio rodo sus ojos ignorando a su mejor amiga quien estaba en el mismo sitio que la encontró. La rubia separo sus labios para pronuncia algo, pero el ojigris fue más rápido. La conocía y muy bien.

-No digas nada – Ordeno haciendo que la ex Ravenclaw volviera a sellar sus labios. Después torno una sonrisa de lado.

-Veo que recibiste mi nota – Dijo girándose para ver al dueño de la dinastía Malfoy.

-Así que fuiste tú – Remetió en un tono de voz atemorizante combinado con su fría mirada griseada.

-Draco…es importante…Blaise no parece por ningún lado…- Informo preocupada. A pesar de que ese chico le sacaba canas verdes en el colegio con sus estúpidos comentarios, al convivir con el por unas semanas se dio cuenta de que era igual que Draco. Frio por fuera, pero como un niño temeroso por dentro.

-Estúpido, zabinni – Maldijo llegando hasta su escritorio – Me voy dejándole la empresa y ¿Qué hace? Desaparece dejándola desprotegida – Seguía maldiciendo. Y ese imbécil estaba en problemas – como siempre – él ya no estaba dispuesto a meter las manos al fuego por él. Ya lo hizo muchas veces, pero esta vez que se olvide de ello.

-E incluso contacte a Pansy en Paris, y me dijo que ella tampoco sabe nada de él – Decía Luna en un tono de voz preocupante - ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

-Si le paso o no, Bien por él – Contesto el ex Slytherin a punto de ser llevado por el mismito Voldemort.

-Draco…no hables así…es tu amigo – Recordó la ojiazul haciendo que el rubio rodara sus ojos grises de nuevo.

-Pues si ese imbécil sigue en ese plan de ir y venir cuando se le pegue la puta gana…muy pronto dejara de hacerlo – Amenazo tomando asiento sobre su silla de trabajo.

-Escucha…- Pidió la joven – Como una de las mayoritarias de esta empresa, me da el derecho a revisar bien cada contrato. Y eso hice en tu ausencia – Dijo haciendo que Draco colocara su vista en ella – Y encontré esto – Le mostro a su amigo un contrato que ni él sabía de su existencia.

-¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunto tomando las hojas de papel sobre sus manos y revisándolo.

-Un contrato con un tipo que no aparece su nombre en el. Esta firmado por Blaise – Informo haciendo que el ahijado de Snape sintiera sangre hervir. Lo había hecho otra vez – No tiene direcciones, acreedores, referencias…nada – Finalizo pensativa – Y eso no es todo, este contrato avala a Blaise con tu firma para cerrarlo ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios volviste a autoritar a Blaise?

-Yo no le…- Pero fue en ese momento que recordó algo.

_"-Te aseguro que tu nombre no se manchara – Espeto entregándole un bolígrafo a Draco."_

-¡Maldito imbécil! – Grito colocándose de pie. Ahora lo recordaba – Si, yo le firme para que pudiera cerrar el contrato, pero…no sabía en qué clase de negocios sucios estaba metido. Él cambio las clausulas de esto, yo recuerdo haberlas leído antes de firmar…Y esto no estaba ahí.

-Draco…ya te había hecho esto una vez… ¿Por qué volviste a confiar en él? – Le recrimino la rubia preocupada por ambos ex Slytherin.

-Yo…no…lo sé – Suspiro el platino despeinándose su largo cabello.

-Ahora tienes que averiguar quién o quiénes son estos tipos y reunirlos para aclarar las cosas – Aconsejo la ojiazul mirando al joven – Draco…tienes que averiguar que clase de gente son…si no…esto puede llegar a ser peor… ¿Te imaginas si el señor Depp se entera de esto? – Le cuestiono sin poder borrar su preocupación.

-No, nadie se enterara de esto – Dijo fríamente – Esto queda solamente entre tú y yo. Y sobre Blaise…lo buscare por cielo, mar y tierra. Y si se puede hasta en el mismo infierno – finalizo maldiciéndose por volver a confiar en ese ser que – ahora estaba seguro – jamás aplacaría su ambición por el dinero.

_O_

Hermione había llegado hasta su oficina ya sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas se apaciguaba. Qué horror, Luna los había descubierto.

-Vamos…relájate…nada pasara – Se decía a si misma llegando a su escritorio.

De pronto recordó que tenía que pasar unos informes a limpio. Se dirigió a su estante para sacar sus documentos. Se extraño al no encontrarlos en el primer cajón, donde los había dejado antes de salir de viaje. Siguió buscando cajón por cajón, pero nada encontró. De pronto oyó como la puerta era abierta y sin ni siquiera mirar, hablo. Creyendo que era otra persona.

-Samantha – Dijo aun de espaldas en una intrépida batalla por encontrar esos documentos - ¿Sabes donde deje los documentos de la última junta que tuve? – Le pregunto aun en su tarea. Pasaron uno segundos en los cuales solo el silencio le respondió. Extrañada se giro para ver a la joven – Samantha…- Pero palecio al ver como un joven azabache se encontraba justo a la entrada de su oficina observándola con… ¿repulsión?

-Así que corporaciones…Malfoy's – Hablo el ex león caminado con paso lento hasta llegar con su amiga.

La castaña no sabía qué demonios decir o hacer para justificar su error y de paso, su mentira. Sintió como sus labios temblaban junto con sus manos al saber que Harry ya sabía toda la verdad. Bajo su mirada para evadir la del moreno que tenía una suspicaz de dolor por su traición.

-Harry…no es lo que tú piensas…- Decía tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas y no caer en el error de contarle toda la verdad.

-¿No lo es? – Pregunto el ojiverde tomándola por los brazos para acércala a su cuerpo - ¿Por qué demonios no me lo contaste desde la última vez que nos vimos? – Le cuestión - ¿Por qué? ¿No éramos amigos?

-Aun lo somos, Harry – Ratifico la castaña al alzando su mirada dolida por la palabras éramos.

-Pues, yo lo dudo – Dijo sin despegar su mirada esmeralda de la miel de su mejor amiga.

-Harry…escucha…hay una explicación para todo esto…

-Y he venido por ella…así que te escucho – Pidió el ex Gryffindor con toda su rabia concentrada en su mandíbula – Quiero toda la verdad…Toda.

-Yo…necesitaba dinero…para salvar la vida de mi padre y de paso, la mía – Decía al borde de las lagrimas – No sabía a quién recurrir, era mucho dinero y por supuesto que no iba a ir ante ti para pedírtelo. ¿Con que cara me presentaría en tu casa después de no quererte ver en años, para que me prestaras dinero? Y la única persona que tenía esa fuerte suma de dinero era… Malfoy – finalizo arrepentida. Por no haber recurrido a su mejor amigo. Pero no se arrepentía de haberse enamorada de ese ser que todo el mundo cree el más malvado de todos.

-¡Demonios, Hermione! – Exclamo Harry liberándola de su agarre para darle la espalda – A mi me hubiera valido si solo recurrías a mi por dinero…yo confiaba en ti.

-Harry, compréndeme…en ese momento no pensé en nada. La vida de mi padre estaba en riesgo y yo, necesitaba del dinero – Explicaba de nuevo – Lo siento…- Fue lo único que puedo decir.

-¿Y cuáles fueron sus condiciones para que ese imbécil te prestara el dinero? – Pregunto girándose de nuevo.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Hermione confundida.

-¡¿Cuáles fueron sus condiciones? – Le grito sintiendo como su corazón se saldría de su pecho – No soy estúpido, Hermione. Sé muy bien que se idiota no te presto el dinero solo porque eres tu…

-Yo…- Decía tragando en seco – A cambio me pidió que trabajara para él…y es lo que estoy haciendo – Espeto omitiendo el "pequeño" detalle de que entrego su virginidad a ese ser de ojos felinos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Pregunto de nuevo el ojiverde.

-Yo…no…lo sé – Espeto cayendo en cuenta.

-Acabas de decirme que te ataste a ese tipo por el resto de tu vida – Explico Harry llegando hasta la castaña para tomarla de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo - ¿Qué más te pidió? – Le pregunto sintiendo que de un momento a otro perdería el control sobre sí mismo.

Hermione suspiro temerosa de no poderse contener y decirle el "otro pequeño" detalle de su vida sexual. El ojiverde la noto al instante.

-Mírame…- Le ordeno al estilo Malfoy – Mírame, Hermione – Ordeno de nuevo.

La ex leona obedeció resignada.

-No…no me pidió nada mas – Dijo firme para sonar segura, pero el azabache no se creyó nada.

-Hermione…- La nombro viendo como en su mirada miel había un dejo de tristeza.

-Ya te lo dije, Harry…no me pidió nada más que solo trabajar para él – Seguía mintiendo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada. Y hubo un error en su tono de voz. Un tono de voz que el ojiverde detecto descubriéndola en el acto.

-No me digas que ese infeliz te pidió que te…- Pero decidió callar esperando la reacción de su mejor amiga. Y esta cayó en la trampa.

Rapidamente y con temor deposito su mirada miel en la verde del elegido a completando su frase. Era cierto. Ese hijo de perra la obligo a tener sexo con él.

-Harry…no es lo que tú piensas – Justificó la castaña al darse cuenta que el moreno había encontrado el otro detalle.

-Maldito hijo de puta…- Maldijo Harry Potter dejando de lado la barbilla de su amiga para girarse e ir hacia ese maldito mortifago para partirle su delicado rostro en pedazos.

-¡Harry, no! – Grito Hermione pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_O_

Solo observaba como el dueño de esos ojos grises estaba perdido sobre el gran ventanal que dejaba ver la hermosa noche de Londres Mágico. Ya no podía soportar más esa intriga que la terminaría matando ahí mismo.

-Ok, ya no puedo más…- Hablo Luna levantándose de su sitio para acercarse a su socio - ¿Dime que hay entre Hermione y tú? – Pregunto penetrando esos ojos grises con su mirada azulada.

-Sabía que no te quedarías callada – Espeto Draco sin dejarse vencer – Entre ella y yo, no hay nada – Dijo fríamente.

-Por favor, Draco – Exclamo la rubia – Entonces, lo que acabo de ver es solo un arranque de pasión.

-Exacto – Afirmo muy quitado de la pena.

-Mentiroso – Se atrevió a insultar la ex lunática – Yo se que entre Hermione y tu, hay algo mas haya que un nada – Decía sonriendo al saber toda la verdad.

-No sé de que hablas – Se defendió el rubicundo.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Draco Malfoy. Lo tuyo con Savannah solo fue un escape de tus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Acéptalo. Desde el primer momento que la viste en la estación te enamoraste de ella. Pero no…como es una sangre-sucia – Trago al decir eso por primera vez – no te acercaste a ella, si no solo para insultarla y hacerla sentir menos.

-Tú no sabes nada, Luna. Así que te recomiendo que te calles – Amenazo el rubio con su rostro endurecido.

-Te duele que te digan tus verdades ¿no? – Pregunto sonriendo al encontrar el punto débil de su mejor amiga.

Entonces, fue el turno del rubio para decir verdades. Si la rubia quería oír verdades, él le diría las suyas.

-Si de verdades estamos hablando, entonces te diré las tuyas – Espeto el ojigris relajando su rostro. Luna deshizo su sonrisa al oír el tono de voz que utilizo su amigo.

Se alejo de su socio dándole la espalda. Lo había olvidado por completo. Lo sucedido, no de él. Fue el turno del platino en colocarse de pie y quedar tras su amiga.

-De perdida lo mío con Granger es…consensual – Empezó arrastradizamente - No como lo tuyo con aquel imbécil – Esas palabras hicieron que Luna regresara a Hogwarts – No sé cómo puedes decir todo eso sobre mí, si a ti te utilizaron y al día siguiente ni siquiera te dirigió la mirada después de lo sucedido – La ojiazul sintió sus lagrimas inunda sus lagrimales – Tu te entregaste a él por amor y el a ti por despecho, y ¿Por qué no? Por debilidad. Porque ese idiota no era más que un pobre cobarde – Remetió el rubio sintiendo rabia y celos a ese ser que no se merecía a ninguna de las dos.

-Cállate, Draco. Tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas – Suplico con su voz quebrada y una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-No, no me callare – Ataco – Lo sé todo, Luna. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que viniste a mí, ahogada en llanto y me contaste todo. O ¿ya lo has olvidado? – Le pregunto haciendo que la joven se girara para verlo.

-No, no lo he olvidado – Contesto firme.

-Así que si de verdades hablamos. Tú eres la menos indicada para decir eso – Decía severamente – Tú, la gran Luna Lovegood. A la que todo el mundo cree una santa y no lo es…

Ladeo su pálido rostro al sentir como la pequeña mano de la ex Ravenclaw se deposito sobre una de sus mejillas. Esta no pudo soportar más las palabras de su socio. Era verdad…todo lo que le dijo era verdad. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Hemos terminado – Espeto Draco clavando su mirada griseada en el triste rostro de su amiga.

-Te odio, Malfoy – Soltó Luna al ver como el rubio se alejaba de ella para regresar a su lugar.

Lo odiaba porque a pesar de las cosas feas que le dijo nunca dejara de quererlo como lo hace. ¡Y por eso lo odiaba más! Se giro limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano para despedirse y salir del lugar. Tomo su abrió y bolso, para después colocar su mirada de nuevo en él.

Suspiro ya más tranquila.

-Bueno…me voy…pero por favor – Le pidió suspicazmente - Busca a Blaise y ayúdalo en cual sea el problema en que este metido.

Draco tenía su vista fija en unos documentos. Le había dolido en el alma ser golpeado por su mejor amiga. Pero en parte, se lo merecía. Y se odiaba más a sí mismo al ver el hermoso rostro de su socia bañado en lágrimas por su culpa. La ignoro en su despedida.

Luna vio como era ignorada por el joven y mejor decidió marcharse sin agregar nada más. Se dirigió a la puerta lista para salir de ahí cuando esta fuer abierta primero por un azabache ojiverde.

-Luna…- Nombro Harry sorprendido de ver a la rubia en ese lugar.

-Harry…- Imito la ojiazul en mismo modo.

El dueño de la empresa se coloco de pie al oír por primera vez en años la voz de su enemigo número uno. ¿Qué hacia ese infeliz en su empresa? De pronto vio como una castaña entro detrás del moreno un poco aterrorizada. Esta se percato de la mirada de su amante sobre ellos.

El niño que vivió desvió su mirada hacia la habitación buscando a ese imbécil dentro de ella. Lo encontró justo de pie a un lado de su escritorio. Y sin esperar más, se fue a insultos contra él.

-¡A ti te estaba buscando, idiota! –Insulto el ojiverde llegando hasta él.

-¿Con que derecho vienes a MI empresa a insultarme, cara rajada? – Pregunto Draco guardando la calma.

-Con el derecho que me da a ve a partirte la cara – Amenazo.

-Harry…basta – Ordeno Hermione llegando hasta ambos chicos.

-No…no me pidas que calme…por qué no lo voy a hacer – Dijo Harry.

-Haber, Potter…aquí no eres nadie para mandar y mucho menos para gritar…- Espeto Draco furico.

-Yo hare lo que se me pegue la gana. Eres un idiota – Pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-¡A mí no me insultas! – Grito el platino harto de todo ese teatrito. No sabía por qué demonios había llegado el cara rajada a insultarlo.

El ojiverde no se puedo contener más ese coraje que sentía por él. Y sin decir más, se fue a golpes contra él.

-¡Harry, no! – Grito Hermione horrorizada por la escena.

El puño del ex león iba directamente hacia el rostro de Draco cuando este lo esquivo fácilmente, siendo él en golpearlo primero. Impacto su puño sobre el ojo izquierdo del azabache. Harry se recupero del golpe y le regreso el cumplido con un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Maldito imbécil! – Grito Draco al sentir arder su piel.

-¡Y eso no es nada! – Grito Harry aun con rabia.

Estaban a punto de golpearse uno al otro cuando una fuerza los alejo unos del otro cayendo sobre el suelo.

-¡Separo! – Conjuro Luna con su varita en alto observando cómo ambos chicos salían volando a los extremos.

-Harry…- Espeto Hermione ayudándolo a colocarse de pie.

Luna imito a la castaña pero acercándose al rubio para ayudarlo.

-¡Lárgate, Potter! – Ordeno el ex Slytherin conteniéndose para no irse de nuevo a golpes contra ese idiota.

-Si…me voy – Espeto el ojiverde con rabia – Pero Hermione viene conmigo – Dijo firme tomando el brazo de la ojimiel para arrástrala junto con él.

-¡No, ella no…! – Pero la rubia lo tomo por la cintura para evitar su andar.

-No, Draco, deja que se la lleve – Pidió preocupada – No hagas las cosas más grandes. Solo afecta más a Hermione.

Draco entendió. Solo alcanzo a ver como su amante le dirigía una mirada llena de dolor y compasión dejándose guiar por el agarre de su mejor amigo.

Después de unos segundos, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-¡Si Hermione no regresa a mí a mas tardar en la mañana, yo personal mente iré a la casa de ese engreído por ella! – Finalizo reclamándole a Luna por no permitirle arrebatarle de las manos a la mujer de su vida.

_O_

Abrió sus parpados de golpe respirando agitadamente. Se quedo quieto unos largos segundos examinando el lugar donde se encontraba. Intento mover unos de sus dedos pero simplemente tardo en hacerlo. Su respiración se normalizo después de un tiempo haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara. Se enderezo de su posición sintiendo como sus huesos le tronaban exageradamente como si no se hubiese movido en años. Observo sus pies descalzos con las venas sobre saltadas. Sus brazos se encontraba en el mismo estado; llenos de venas sobresalientes.

Alzo su mirada para detallar el lugar. Se encontraba en una hermosa habitación decorada modernamente. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Sus amigos? Intento ponerse de pie pero se tambaleo cayendo de nuevo sobre las suaves sabanas. Se llevo sus manos a su cabello descubriendo que este le llevaba por encima de los hombros.

De pronto una sed tremenda lo invadió y su estomago empezó a sonar exigiendo alimentos como si llevara tiempo que no probaba bocado. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Quería respuesta y las quería ya.

De pronto oyó como la puerta de su habitación era abierta por un hombre de media edad. Con cabello largo y negro dueño de unos hermosos ojos verdes. Detrás de él, venia un hombre de la misma edad pero dueño de unos ojos azules.

El par se quedo congelado al postrar sus miradas sobre un joven pelirrojo que los observaba atónico y confundido.

-¿Sirius, Lupin? – Pregunto sin entender nada.

_-Ron…- _Finalizo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro sin poder creer que el ojizul despertara de ese sueño profundo que Draco Malfoy lo hizo caer.

**Continuara…**

_¡Ya volví! Si, lo sé. Pero más vale tarde que nunca._

_Muchas emociones en este capítulo ¿no creen? Vaya, Hermione estaba a punto de confesarle a Draco que lo ama y llega el momento de la interrupción – Odio cuando pasa esto en las novelas – que oportuno ¿no? Luna le echa en cara a nuestro rubio sus sentimientos sobre Hermione –Uy, que feo- Pero más feo cuando Draco se la regresa con esa confesión. ¿Quién será ese chico? Creo que ya lo descubrieron ¿no?_

_Harry a la defensa. ¿Le gusto su reacción? Pues a mí sí. Yo hubiese reacciona igual. Espero y no se decepcionen._

_¡Y Cha chan chan! Ron no está muerto. No tuve corazón para matarlo. Es que es tan tierno. Es una clave importante en esta historia._

_Bueno…en el próximo capítulo sabremos si Draco va a ir por Hermione a la mansión de Harry. ¿Se imaginan la batalla entre estos dos cuando el rubio se presente en la mansión Potter reclamando a SU castaña? Porque ya descubrió que la ama desde el primer día que la vio cruzar ese anden._

_Espero y la espera haya valido la pena._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Holly90, Serena Princesita Hale, Sailor mercuri o neptune, bess20 y Vadeti:**_ Muchas Gracias nenas! Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. Acepto críticas positivas y negativas.

Hasta la próxima.

Atte. **Damián Malfoy.**


	20. Mine

-No queda más remedio que hablar con su familia y amigos, Sirius – Hablo Remus Lupin de pie justo a un lado de la enorme chimenea que mantenía cálido el refugio – Ya les habías provocado un dolor inmenso al hacerles creer que Ron esta muerto…y ahora ¿Esto? No sé como lo vayan a tomar. Claro que habrá gritos y golpes…pero es mejor que ellos decidan el destino del chico.

El hombre de media edad mantenía su vista fija sobre el fuego. Lupin tenía toda la razón. Estaba seguro que toda la familia Weasley se le iría encima para asesinarlo, pero él solo lo hizo bajo las órdenes estrictas del ministerio. El pelirrojo era un punto clave para hundir a todos los mortifagos que aun estaban libres. Entre ellos, Draco Malfoy. A pesar de presentar evidencias que incriminaban al rubio, el ministro simplemente la califico como evidencia insuficiente para encerrar al Gran Draco Malfoy. Se rumora que Malfoy lo soborno como una fuerte suma de dinero que este no pudo rechazar.

Pero, sigue siendo un rumor hasta comprobar lo contrario.

-Remus, tu sabes que yo no lo hice por que quise – Alego Black clavando su mirada verde en la figura de su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé, pero…solo te queda por hacer eso – Dijo de nuevo el ex profesor de Hogwarts - Tienes que ir a Londres a contar toda la verdad.

-¿Queda otro remedio? – Pregunto sarcástico colocándose de pie para ir hacia la habitación que ocupaba un ojiazul hacia más de tres años – Hace días le envía una carta a Harry diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que decirle a él y a Hermione – Espeto saliendo de la sala para abordar las escaleras.

-Espero y esto no resulte peor de lo que imagino – Lupin seguía los pasos de su amigo.

-De verdad, amigo…llegue a creer por un solo segundo que Ron despertaría de ese sueño…de verdad lo creí – Suspiro el hombre de cabello largo nostálgicamente.

- También, yo, Sirius…también, yo – Alentó Remus con su mirada triste.

Toda una vida por delante para el ojiazul y tuvo que pasar esa desgracia que lo privo de lo más hermoso que existe; La vida. El par de hombres termino de transcender las escaleras y siguió camino largo para llegar a la habitación del ex león para limpiarlo y proporcionarle sabanas nuevas. Como lo hacían cada semana desde hace mas de tres años.

Pero no se esperaban que ese día fuera a ser diferente al resto.

-¿Sirius, Lupin? – Pregunto una voz un poco temblorosa y confusa por los extraños sucesos que estaban pasando con él.

El par quedo mudo y sin expresión alguna al ver como un pelirrojo poco ojeroso y su cuerpo un poco débil los observaba de pie junto a la cama donde había permanecido dormido tiempo atrás. Eso no podía estar pasando. Y sin saber que decir, el padrino de Harry Potter se fue encima del joven para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

-¡Ron, hijo! – Exclamo Sirius Black asustando al ex león por el grito que pego al verlo.

Ron solo observo como el hombre de cabello largo llegaba ante él y lo abrazaban con tal fuerza que haría que sus huesos se fracturaran. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hacia Sirius y Lupin ahí? ¿Qué hacia él en ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Muchas preguntas que lo estaba comiendo vivo.

-Calma, Sirius – Hablo Remus acercándose hasta el par sorprendido aun por el despertar del ojiazul – Asustas al muchacho.

El ojiverde se alejo un poco del pelirrojo para tomarlos por las mejillas y hablarle. Sabía que tenía que explicarle muchas pero muchas cosas. Entre ellas, su supuesta muerte.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Tienes hambre? – Muchas preguntas que Ron no pudo captar.

-Yo…no se…- Decía el pelirrojo fuera de sí observando al padrino de su mejor amigo - ¿Qué hago aquí?

Sirius y Lupin se miraron extrañados entre sí para después colocar sus vistas en el joven pelirrojo.

-Primero, toma asiento…- Ordeno Sirius obligando al joven a sentarse.

Este obedeció en un estado de trance que no entendía.

-Dime, Ron…¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Pregunto Remus Lupin asumiendo el papel de medimago.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto este – Yo…solo recuerdo haber estado en la batalla final… ¡Harry! – Grito recordando a su amigo.

-Descuida…Harry está bien…él fue el vencedor y Lord Voldemort cayo…despreocúpate – Conto haciendo que el joven se relajara – Prosigue… ¿Qué mas recuerdas?

-Estaba ayudando a Fred quien fue atacado por un mortifago – Relataba con su vista fija sobre el suelo – Después, busque a Hermione y la encontré en manos de Bellatrix…estaba punto de matarla…- Alzo su vista asustado.

-Ella también está bien…- Hablo Remus antes de que el joven se sobresaltara.

-Corrí a auxiliarla…llegue hasta ella pero…no recuerdo haber logrado salvarla…- Finalizo confundido.

-¿Qué más? – Pregunto Sirius.

-Nada más…ya no recuerdo nada…nada – Dijo firme en sus palabras – Quiero ver a mis padres…a Harry, a Hermione… ¿Dónde demonios están todos? – Pregunto exasperado por quererla ver a ella.

-Ron, hijo…hay algo que no te caerá bien – Hablo Sirius angustiado por la reacción del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ron harto de que solo le dieran más vueltas al asunto.

-Para Londres, tu familia, Harry y especialmente, para Hermione…Tu estas muerto – Finalizo Remus Lupin viendo como el ojiazul se colocaba rápidamente de pie.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que logro hacer que sus labios pronunciaran.

O

Había sido la primera persona en levantarse de esa enorme mansión. Por supuesto, no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Por una orden estricta de Harry Potter, ella paso la noche en su hogar. Todo había resultado peor de lo que imagino. Nunca creyó que su mejor amigo la rebajara a ese nivel, está bien, se lo merecía por estúpida que fue. Pero, nunca fue su intención lastimarlo, nunca.

La hermosa mañana de diciembre brillaba con tal intensidad que la castaña tuvo que usar un hechizo para proteger su piel de los fuertes rayos del sol. Sus pies descalzos estaban sumergidos en la piscina que poseía ese lugar. El agua se mantenía cálida gracias a un hechizo que ya estaba puesto sobre el área. Jugaba con el líquido sin despegar su vista colocada sobre algún sitio indiferente. Sin poderlo evitar una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por su mejilla haciéndola volver en sí.

-Draco…- Pronuncio consiente de hacerlo.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Harry, compréndeme…- Suplicaba una ojimiel ahogada en llanto bajo el umbral de la entrada de la mansión Potter._

_El dueño de ese nombre se detuvo en seco girando para regresar sobre sus pasos. Lo había lastimado, y eso, no era fácil de perdonar para él, aun que su mejor amiga se lo pidiera. La observo en ese estado que quiso conjurarse un cruciatus a sí mismo por provocar que Hermione se tornara frágil y débil._

_-Yo confiaba en ti, Hermione…- Espeto el ex Gryffindor opacando su voz para que no sonara débil ante ella._

_-Y todavía puedes hacerlo…- Contesto la dueña de esos hermosos ojos miel que hacían derretir a cualquiera que los viese. ¿Cómo que confiaba?_

_-Después de esto…dudo mucho poder volver hacerlo…- Escupió lastimando en lo más profundo del corazón de la joven._

_La ex leona se percato del dejo de odio que recito su mejor amigo. Lo comprendía. En ese caso, ella ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Y le dolía en el alma perderlo, pero le dolería más perder a…_

_-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto Ginevra De Potter saliendo del despecho de su marido. Después de que este saliera como furia hacia la empresa de Malfoy, se había preocupado mucho ya que sabía que su marido primero actuaba y luego pensaba._

_-Que ella te lo explique – Espeto el ojiverde dolido por todo lo que estaba pasando._

_Ginny coloco su mirada azul sobre el frágil cuerpo de la castaña quien mantenía su mirada sobre el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente._

_-Ginny…yo…siento haber provocado todo esto…- Se disculpo inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo – Sera mejor que me vaya…- Finalizo dándose la media vuelta para salir por el mismo lugar donde entro._

_-No – Se opuso el niño que vivió colocando su vista sobre su mejor amiga – Es muy tarde para que vayas…esta noche tu dormirás aquí – Ordeno severamente._

_Hermione tranquilizo su llanto al notar que el azabache ya no estaba enfurecido. Enojado sí, pero ya no tanto. Está bien, dejaría que esta noche pasara y ya mañana tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él tranquilamente._

_-Necesito estar solo…- Hablo de nuevo el joven – Buenas noches…- Se despidió sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a ambas chicas._

_La pelirroja comprendió el estado de ánimo de su esposo. Si, había resultado muy afectado por todo esto…pero había algo más que lo inquietaba. Algo que distinguió en su mirada. ¿Sera lo mismo que ella cree?_

_-Hermione…- Nombro la esposa de ojiverde acercándose hasta su mejor amiga._

_La castaña no sabía que decir o hacer ante eso. Sintió como los cálidos brazos de la ojiazul rodearon sus hombros demostrándole que estaba con ella, a pesar de lo sucedido con Harry. Hermione dirigió sus ojos miel al rostro pálido de la pelirroja. Esta le sonrió segura indicándole que no temiera. Aquella estaba a punto de decir algo cuanto la dulce voz de la dueña de esa mansión la interrumpió._

_-Ven…vamos a la sala…- Le ínsito tomando camino hacia el lugar arrastrando a la joven castaña entre sus brazos._

_O_

_Observo como la pelirroja regresaba a la habitación, después de indicarle que iría por un té para tranquilizarla, y tomaba asiento aun lado de ella entregándole la taza con el líquido. Hermione lo acepto sin poner medidas._

_-Gracias…- Contesto la ojimiel ya más tranquila – Ginny…quiero que sepas que yo no quise que todo esto pasara…es solo que Harry… - Pero la ojiazul la interrumpió._

_-Harry es un idiota…- Espeto la menor de las Weasley con un dejo de enojo en su voz. La castaña la miro confundida – Lo sé…Se lo que paso y no tienes por qué darme explicaciones y mucho menos…a James – Nombro disgustada. La ex leona detecto su estado de enojo ya que solo llamaba a Harry por James cuando estaba MUY enfadada._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? – Cuestiono la ojimiel mas confundida._

_-Hermione…yo debería ser la más enojada con todo esto…por que Malfoy asesino a mi hermano – La ex Gryffindor sintió un huelo en su corazón al oír eso de nuevo. Lo había olvidado por completo – Pero… ¿Sabes algo? No lo estoy. Está bien, se que Harry reacciono sin meditarlo porque tú eres unas de las personas que más quiere en el mundo. Y le dolió que le hayas ocultado algo tan importante para él. Y le dolió mas…que tu hayas sufrido._

_-Lo sé, Ginny…- Se justifico – Pero…no sabía cómo decírselo._

_-Escucha…Harry no se pasara así toda la vida…es cuestión de tiempo – Le pidió – Es solo que esta reciente. Descuida, eso que te dijo que dudaba en volver a confiar en ti de nuevo. Lo dijo por un arranque de coraje…él no es así…tu mejor que yo lo conoce - Hermione la miro captando el mensaje._

_-Y ¿tú no está enfadada conmigo? – Le pregunto temerosa. ¿Qué no había escuchado? En ese momento solo tenía en su mente aun rubio ojigris._

_-Ya te lo dije…no…no lo estoy. He comprendido que la vida sigue, y nosotros junto con ella. Hermione…Ron jamás va a volver a nuestro lado ¿Por qué hay que seguir dividiéndonos entre nosotros? ¿Por qué hay que seguir odiando a personas que ni siquiera vale la pena recordar? Y sobre todo ¿Si la vida te dio la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, porque no aceptarla? – Finalizo la pelirroja._

_Hermione escuchaba atenta cada palabra que le proporcionaba la ojiazul. Un minuto… ¿Amar de nuevo? Alzo su mirada asustada. Acaso ella sabría…_

_-Lo sé, Hermione…- Contesto la madre de James leyendo su mente._

_-¿Sabes qué? – Pregunto nerviosa. Ella tenía una admirable habilidad para descubrir cosas sin ni siquiera buscar pistas._

_Ginny la miro directamente a los ojos sonriendo burlonamente._

_-Que te enamoraste de Malfoy…- Soltó haciendo que el rostro de la castaña pasara de un bronceado a un rojo como el mismo color de cabello de su amiga – Y no te atrevas a mentirme._

_Está bien, ella ganaba._

_-¿Cómo…como lo supiste? – Le pregunto sabiendo que ella ni siquiera había mencionado nada sobre el rubio y mucho menos, sobre sus sentimientos hacia él._

_-Vamos…no era tan difícil describir tu rostro al verte fundida en ese hermoso vestido blanco y del brazos de unos de los hombres – Corrijo – El hombre más guapo del mundo; Draco Malfoy – Finalizo su relato sonriente. A pesar de saber que ese ser le había traído una enorme desgracia a su familia no lo odiaba. Comprendió que el odio solo te amarga._

_-Yo…no se qué…decirte…- Balbuceo la ex leona nerviosamente._

_-Solo…que no te detengas por lo que diga el mundo…mi familia y sobre todo….Harry – Le aconsejo sonriente._

_FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_

Al dejar de recordar soltó un largo suspiro que sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba de tanta tensión. Alzo su mirada hacia el cielo disfrutando de los calurosos rayos de sol. Ahora que lo recordaba…no tuvo oportunidad de hablar seriamente con Draco. Solo recordaba haber estado a punto de confesarle que lo amaba… ¿Habría sido una buena idea?

De pronto siento como unos pequeños brazos le rodearon el cuello haciendo que sonriera alegre y asustada a la vez. Giro su rostro al oír esos hermosos balbuceos que luchaban por que se transformaran en palabras. Observo como un pequeño de cabello azabache le sonreía con alegría.

-Buenos días, James – Saludo Hermione tomando al niño por la cintura mientras lo ayudaba a sentarlo sobre sus piernas haciendo que el pequeño lograra hundir sus pies en el agua - ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto al ver como James no borraba su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que chapoteaba el líquido cristalino con sus pies.

-¿Puedo? – Le pregunto la esposa de Harry Potter observando cómo su hijo jugaba divertido como el agua sobre sus pies.

-Ginny…Buenos días…claro, esta es tu casa – Le contesto con un sonrisa forjada.

Después de unos segundos la pelirroja acato la orden tomando asiento aun lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – Pregunto interesadamente.

-Bien…- Mintió para no alargar más esa conversación que solo haría que regresara a la noche de ayer.

-Bien…- Espeto Ginevra – Ahora si… ¿Puedes decirme como te enamoraste de Malfoy? – Le pregunto aun sin entender como lo hizo. Solo le atinaba a una cosa; En el amor no se manda.

-Ginny…- Espeto la castaña sorprendida ¿Por qué le interesa tanto saber sobre sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy? ¿Por qué? – Yo…realmente descubrí que Draco no es tan malvado como lo cree todo el mundo – Relataba.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Interrumpió la ojiazul - Malfoy asesino a Ron…mi hermano…Tu prometido – Recordó haciendo que la ojimiel la mirara avergonzada.

-Lo sé…pero, ¿Sabes? Conocí al abuelo de Draco…

-¿Te refieras a Abraxas Malfoy III? – Le pregunto sorprendida - ¿Aun vive?

-Si…a ese mismo. Y si, vive en las afueras de Moscú – Le contesto recordando a ese ser que le agrado bastante – Me conto sobre la infancia de Draco…y solo te puedo decir que no fue nada buena…

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto Ginny interesada en saber la vida del supuesto asesino de su hermano.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Hermione le conto a Ginevra toda la infancia y adolescencia de su jefe. La pelirroja solo abría y cerraba sus parpado al oír todo lo que el rubio paso en ese Mansión donde casi perdía a Harry. No encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía, pero ¿Aun así ella lo lograría perdonar?

-Y eso fue todo…de lo poco que me conto – Finalizo Hermione entristecida. El mundo siempre fue injusto con él, pero aun así, este nunca se dejo pisotear por nadie. Ni siquiera por sus padres ni el que no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Vaya…- Fue lo único que la pelirroja pudo expresar – A pesar de todo esto… ¿Tu ya lo perdonaste?

La castaña no se esperaba esa pregunta ¿Qué si ya lo había perdonando? ¡Claro que no! Un minuto… ¿No? En ese momento no sabía qué pesar…nunca recordó ese pequeño detalle entre ellos dos.

-Ginny…escucha…- Pidió la ojimiel decidida – La noche de la premiación…Draco y yo tuvimos una discusión por sus estúpidos celos…todo empezó por Theo…

-¿Theodore Nott? – La interrumpió con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-Si…ese mismo…y quiero que sepas que entre él y yo no hay nada…- Le aclaro antes de que su mejor amiga empezara a insinuar cosas que no habían pasado y ni pasar.

-Ok, yo no dije nada…- Se defendió la pelirroja dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a la ojimiel.

-El punto es que…ese día exploto todo…le reclame porque me hacia sufrir tanto…que ya había logrado su objetivo – Relataba haciendo que los sentimientos de ese momento se hicieran presente de nuevo dentro de ella – Me había dado en el punto más profundo de mi corazón…; Tu hermano. Y él me contesto algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – Pregunto la madre de James sintiendo como el odio que había descendido en ella por ese malvado ser ascendía de nuevo rápidamente.

-Que el hechizo no era dirigido hacia Ron…- Finalizo haciendo que sus recuerdos regresaran a ese horrible batalla donde lo perdió para siempre…

_O_

Recargo su espalda sobre el incomodo sillón por fin después de unas horas. Decidió pasar toda la noche en su despacho para controlar su furia y enojo hacia ese ser que le había arrebatado a su hermano. Aun no podía asimilar como la castaña se había enamorado de él. Si, lo había escuchado todo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Azoto la puerta de su despacho pateando lo primero que se encontró a su alcance. ¡Lo odiaba con toda su alma! Al verlo de nuevo por más de tres años sin saber nada de él, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora haciendo que su sangre hirviera quemándole las venas. Ya le había arrebatado a Ron, no iba a permitir de ninguna manera que se repitiera lo mismo con Hermione. Primero muerto a tener que soportar otra pérdida. Respiro profundamente, tal como la castaña se lo ordenaba en el colegio para apaciguar su rabia. Esta vez no funciono como en aquel tiempo. Tranquilizo sus puños que temblaban a más no poder._

_Clavo su mirada esmeralda sobre las llamas que adornaban la chimenea. En ese momento la imagen de su pequeño James apareció en su mente. No debía de ser egoísta…ahora comprendía la forma en que actuó con su mejor amiga. A decir verdad, el hubiese hecho lo mismo al no tener a quien recurrir…y si ese alguien se lo pidiera, sería su esclavo por el resto de sus días todo por el bienestar de su familia y seres queridos._

_Se maldijo fastidiado de ser así…regreso sobre sus pasos para pedirle una enorme disculpa a la castaña por la forma en que la trato. Con paso decidido llego hasta la entrada de la sala cuando oyó la voz de su esposa._

_-Lo sé…_

_-¿Sabes qué? – Pregunto Hermione. El moreno escuchaba atento._

_-Que te enamoraste…- Harry sintió un vuelo en el corazón al oír esas palabras ¿Hermione? ¿Enamorada de nuevo? Por un momento sintió alegría por ella, pero eso solo duro unos segundos – De Malfoy…_

_El vencedor quedo atónico por la noticias. ¿Hermione enamorada de Malfoy? ¿El imbécil que asesino a su mejor amigo? Estaba a punto de entrar a interrumpir la plática pero prefirió seguir escuchando para cerciorarse que sus oídos no lo hayan traicionado…_

_-¿Cómo…como lo supiste? – Y eso fue lo último que escucho el ojiverde._

_O_

_Ahora si se estaba llevando ese mismito demonio desde su tumba._

_De pronto escucho como la puerta de su despacho fue abierta dejando pasar a una pelirroja ojiazul. Ni siquiera se digno a mirarla. Ella estaba solapando a la castaña y eso que era su esposa._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué te atreviste a tratar a hermione de ese modo, James? – Le cuestión enfurecida. El no tenía ningún derecho._

_-Es mi amiga…- Le contesto aun de espaldas a ella._

_-Sí, es tu amiga…por eso debes apoyarla y no tratarla como lo hiciste…_

_-Es MI amiga…tú no te metas…- Le escupió con odio. En ese momento odiaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente._

_-También es mía…_

_-Pero es más mía que tuya…ahora déjame solo…- Le pidió exasperado._

_-Eres un imbécil, espero y no te arrepientas de tu estúpido comportamiento con ella – Le dijo enojada – Escucha una cosa…Hermione es la única amiga que te queda…Ron ya no va a volver…Jamás – Finalizo haciendo que el azabache se girara para observarla ya que el utilizo el mismo argumente aquella vez que la quería mandar a Paris para unos estudios._

_Se miraron por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas._

_-Te aviso que esta noche duermo con mi hijo, Buenas noches – Se despidió como toda una señora._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_O_

Caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro. No supo como fregados se contuvo toda la noche para no salir e ir en busca de lo que le pertenecía, ahora en alma; Hermione Granger. Suspiro cansado de estar esperando…Luna tuvo razón la noche de ayer…tenía que dejar que las cosas se calmaran por Hermione. Si, vio como en su mirada había un dejo de dolor y tristeza al ser arrastrada por ese cara-rajada fuera de su alcance.

-¡Demonios! – Exclamo harto de sentir en ese momento como si Potter le hubiese privado de un brazo o una pierna. Lo aceptaba de nuevo. Amaba a Granger como nunca creyó llegar a hacer.

Sin aguantar mas tomo su chaqueta y salió de su habitación en busca de lo que le hurtaron. Bajo las escaleras como rayo para poder salir de su Mansión. En ese momento, Dobby intervino en su camino. A pesar de cómo lo trataba – Gracias a Merlín últimamente no llegaba a dormir – el elfo lo apreciaba.

-¿El joven Malfoy no va a desayunar? – Pregunto la pequeña criatura caminado al ritmo de su amo.

-No intervengas – Le ordeno sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Pero…es importante que el Joven Malfoy desayune – Insistía el elfo.

-¡He dicho que te aparte! – Finalizo con un grito obligando a Dobby detener su andar y solo observar como su amo salía por la puerta azotándola con tanta fuerza que hizo estremecer el lugar.

_O_

Alzo su puño para anunciarse pero desistió de ello. Solo mantenía su mirada miel sobre el cuadro de madera que la dividía de su mejor amigo. Había decidido aclarar las cosas con él antes de irse de ahí. Ya no quería causar más molestias y mucho menos, disputas entre marido y mujer por su culpa. Suspiro profundamente dándose la media vuelta para irse sin decir nada. Dio dos pasos que la obligaron a detenerse. Regreso al mismo lugar de nuevo.

-Harry…- Llamo atreves de la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta – Harry, se que estas ahí – Dijo firme en su acertacion.

El dueño de esa voz solo mantenía su vista fija sobre la chimenea tumbado sobre el sillón que lo acompaño toda la velada.

-Solo vengo a despedirme…- Decía la castaña luchando porque su voz no sonara triste – Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención hacerte este daño…yo solo quería salvar la vida de mi padre…- Seguía cerrando sus parpados para que atreves de estos no salieran lagrimas.

El niño que vivió alzo su mirada hacia el techo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos sintiéndose el hombre más idiota del mundo.

-Harry…- Le llamo de nuevo pero otra vez no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro resignada – Despreocúpate…ya no volveré a esta casa y ya no me veras…espero y eso te ayude a que recapacites…- Le pidió la joven.

El azabache al oír que ya no la vería, rápidamente se coloco de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de poder abrirla. Demonios, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle que la perdonaba y asunto arreglado?

-Y pro último…quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón…y a pesar de esto…mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado…- Finalizo sintiendo como una lagrima se logro escapar resbalando por su mejilla – Adiós, Harry…

_O_

Hermione venía con su mirada sobre el suelo limpiándose el rastro de sus lágrimas. Bien… ¿Ahora que seguía?

De pronto escucho como un grito proveniente de la habitación hizo que fuera escuchado hacia la Patagonia. Se detuvo en medio de las escaleras al conocer esa gruesa voz haciéndose más clara a medida que se dirigía al interior de la mansión.

-¡Óigame, usted no puede pasar! – decía Jade mientras venia caminando detrás de la persona que irrumpió en el hogar de Los Potter.

-Yo puedo entrar a donde se me pegue la gana – Escupió Draco Malfoy buscando con su mirada a la mujer de su vida. Llego hasta el centro de la habitación exasperado al no verla - ¡Hermione! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Draco…- Nombro la castaña haciendo que el rubio alzara su vista para encontrarla a mitad de las escaleras principales.

-Hermione…- Espeto alegre de ver a la joven en buen estado. Por un momento temió que el cara-rajada la lastimara pero vio que no fue así.

Con rapidez se dirigió a las escaleras subiendo dos peldaños a la vez para llegar más rápido a su encuentro. La ojimiel suspiro tranquila al ver como el platino había venido por ella. Eso comprobaba que él si la amaba como ella a él. El ex Slytherin llego a ella tomándola de las mejillas para depositar un rápido pero suave beso sobre esos labios carmín que extrañaba locamente. La joven le correspondió sin ni siquiera meditarlo.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto haciendo que la ex leona esbozara una sonrisa al ver en sus ojos gris preocupación por ella. No debería tenerla.

-Claro que estoy bien…- Le contesto sin despegar su mirada miel del pálido rostro de él.

-En este preciso momento vienes conmigo – Le dijo tomándola de la mano para salir de ese lugar.

-Suéltala, Malfoy – Ordeno Harry Potter al inicio de las escaleras con su varita en alto apuntando directamente al cuerpo del rubio.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver como el azabache lo amenazaba con el objeto. Eso no el ojigris no se loe esperaba…no traía consigo su varita…pensó que no la necesitaría…pero igual, correría el riesgo.

-Harry…- Espeto la castaña pero su jefe la interrumpió poniéndose él enfrente de ella para protegerla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? – Pregunto Draco desafiándolo con su voz.

-Hazlo y lo sabrás – Lo amenazo sintiendo como su brazo le temblaba de odio y rabia hacia él.

-¡Hazlo, no te tengo miedo! – Grito el dueño de la dinastía Malfoy - ¡Adelante, Potter! – Ínsito como el cabrón que era. Sonrió de lado para acelerar el proceso.

El moreno al ver esa estúpida sonrisa sintió que ya no podía más. Separo sus labios para acabar con esa escoria de una vez por todas. Al cabo el mundo mágico no lloraría su pérdida como en el caso de Ron. Era más, muchos se lo agradecerían.

_-¡Avra…! _– Pero una voz lo hizo salir de esa trance en el que se metió.

-Pa..pá – Pronuncio James bajo el umbral observando con sus dos hermosos ojos azules como su padre traía ese objeto entre su mano.

Draco y Hermione dirigieron su vista hacia ese pequeño que observaba toda la escena con atención. Harry…se quedo atónico al ver a su primogénito observándolo con ¿Miedo?

-¡James! .- Grito Ginny al entrar al lugar y tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos. Después alzo su mirada al ver en ese habitación a nada más y nada menos que al asesino de su hermano, Draco Malfoy. Ahora entendía el escándalo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el padre de su hijo y observo cómo este aun tenía su varita en alto - ¡Te exijo que bajes esa varita, Harry…! – Ordeno Ginevra girando a su hijo para no siquiera observando esa desagradable escena.

Este obedecido avergonzado.

-Harry…basta de peleas – Suplico Hermione al regresar su mirada a su mejor amigo.

-¡No! – Grito harto de que en todo el estúpido hurón fuera el causante – Este imbécil ya me quieto a mi mejor amigo…no voy a permitir que también a ti te aparte de mi lado – Dijo haciendo que la castaña entre abriera sus labios – Así que elige, Hermione… ¿Él o yo?

La ex leona bajo su mirada al instante. ¿Qué eligiera? ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando el moreno? No podía elegir…no quería hacerlo. Se percato como Draco se giro para observarla. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver esos hermosos ojos grises que la observaban por primera vez con ¿amor? Después…desvió su mirada para percatarse del estado en cólera que se encontraba su mejor amigo, Harry.

-Harry…no puedes hacerme esto…- Le dijo al borde del llanto.

El dueño de ese nombre separo sus labios para decir algo pero el rubio fue más rápido.

-Hermione…te libero de todo compromiso contigo – Pronuncio Draco haciendo que la castaña e incluso el mismo vencedor lo observaran sorprendido.

-Draco… ¿Qué me quieres decir? – Le pregunto la ojimiel atemorizada.

Lo comprendió. Sabía que ella jamás lo elegiría a él teniendo a Potter como rival. Siempre fue mejor que él. En Quidditch, en popularidad, con Dumbledore e incuso, con las misma mujeres. Claro que la castaña ni siquiera lo pretendería a él. La amaba como un estúpido, por eso decidió liberarla de su contrato que la retenía a su lado. No quería que lo odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía. No quería que ella estuviera a su lado por obligación. Quería que ella estuviera a su lado por placer, querer y…amor.

-A partir de este momento tu ya no trabajas para mi…tu deuda conmigo esta saldada…- finalizo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz disfrazándolo de odio hacia el mismo.

Harry escuchaba cada palabra sin entender por que Malfoy hacia eso ¿Por qué?

-Pero…no…eso no es posible…yo aun te debo mucho dinero…- Justificaba la joven para no separase de él.

-No…tu ya me pagaste el triple de lo que me debes por tu buen trabajo…- Le explico haciendo que a la joven le faltara la respiración con tan solo pensar que ya nada los ataba – No me gusta verte triste – Le dijo colocando su mano sobre la frágil mejilla de la castaña.

-Pero…- Balbució la ex leona.

-Hasta nunca…Hermione…- Finalizo Draco sonriéndole alejando su mano para salir de ese lugar.

Hermione no reacciono en ese momento. ¿El…la estaba dejando a ella? Su mirada se encontraba perdida e inexpresiva. Harry observo la escena sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a ese hurón? Algo raro tenia y tenía que averiguarlo.

Después de unos segundos la ex Gryffindor hablo haciendo que su mejor amigo le prestara atención.

-Harry…- Lo nombro haciendo que este se acercará hasta ella – Yo…lo siento…- Le dijo observándolo directamente a esos ojos esmeraldas.

-No…ya todo paso…- La consoló intentándola abrazar pero esta lo rechazo - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto extrañado.

- Lo siento…de nuevo…- finalizo Hermione Granger alejándose de su mejor amigo para seguir al hombre que amaba como estúpida.

Bajo las escaleras apresurada para alcanzarlo. Necesitaba decirle que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba y que sin él no podía vivir más. Estaba dispuesta a dejar a todos a un lado por…él.

**Continuara…!**

_¡Hola a todos! Volví as rápido que lo que creí poder hacerlo. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Sé que a lo mejor les pareció aburrido pero era importante escribir esas escenas. Au faltan muuuuchas cosas por responder…pero ya vieron que todo a su tiempo._

_En el próximo capítulo por fin tendremos las esperadas confesiones de nuestros protagonistas ¿Le agrada? Haaa! Prometo no demorarme mucho en actualizar…como siempre acepto criticas positives y negativas._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Holly90, Serena princesita Hale, bess20, deshamalfoy, sailor mercuri o neptune, silviota, mrslupe, zedaray y Burbujita Malfoy:**_ Las amo nenas! Por ustedes me apresure para que pudieran disfrutar de un capitulo mas de esta linda historia.

Atte. **Damián Malfoy.**


	21. Te amo

Se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón de cuero puro que poseía su enorme habitación. La decoración era digna de un ex Slytherin que fue respetado y temido por todo el mundo mágico. Su corazón se encontraba hecho añicos desde que abandono aquella mansión donde dio libertad a la única mujer que siempre amo y amara toda su miserable vida.

Bajo las penumbras de esa habitación y observado el danzar de las llamas de la chimenea retrocedió su memoria meses atrás. Meses en los que la vio por vez primera después de tres largos años. Al oír a su elfo domestico pronunciar ese nombre que añoraba casi todas las noches desde que la conoció…fue como revivir de nuevo. Lo primero que hizo, obviamente, fue reaccionar agresivamente y exigirle que se largara, pero después, medito las cosas con calma. Su corazón se paralizo al oír esa chillona voz atravesar sus oídos al mismo tiempo que alzo su mirada griseada. No podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban…Hermione Granger…en su propiedad…sola…y desprotegida.

Sintió rabia y coraje hacia ella. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando esta solicitud su dinero fue…negárselo…pero después, prefirió pedirle otra cosa a cambio; Su virginidad. ¿Por qué? Aun que no estaba muy seguro, pero algo le decía que esa mujer jamás había estado con un hombre. Un hombre de verdad. Y él…quería ser el primero y el…último. Al principio quería hacerla sufrir, llorar, herirla, lastimarla y todo tipo de palabras que tuviera que ver con dolor. Pero a medida que pasaban los días…las veces que la hacía suya…fue como una droga de la cual no podría curarse tan fácilmente. Si, lo admitía…quería hacerle pagar todo lo que el sintió cada vez que la veía del brazo de esa estúpida comadreja, cada vez que le regalaba una sonrisa a ese imbécil en vez de a él; El Gran Draco Malfoy. De cada vez como lo rechazaba con su simple mirada haciéndolo sentir la cosa más miserable del mundo.

Por eso…cuando el hechizo impacto a la comadre, sintió miedo…miedo de que ella jamás lo perdonara. Si él no era el causante de su felicidad…nadie más lo seria. Lo admitía, en un principio el Avada Kedavra no era dirigido para ese cabeza de zanahoria…pero cuando observo cómo este lo impactaba sintió como su alma volvió en si al por fin deshacerse de ese infeliz. Por eso…se creó esa justificación para el reclamo de la castaña…por que en parte, así lo fue.

¿Por qué hacer creer a todo el mundo, en especial a ella, que él había matado al pelirrojo por placer? ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo podía contestárselo. Los recuerdos de esa batalla fueran extraídos de su memoria para no poder encontrar pruebas en contra de él. Fue la mejor decisión que tomo en ese entonces. Gracias a esto, él estaba fuera de Azkaban disfrutando del aire que otro merecía. Claro, el rumor de que soborno al ministro era cierto. Por eso no hubo necesidad de que lo investigaran gracias a su fortuna. Y así, no nombre y persona no fueron manchados. Siguió y seguirá siendo el mejor de todos.

Llevo unos de sus dedos sobre sus labios acariciándolos con ternura. Acariciando esos labios que recorrieron con pasión y desespero el hermoso cuerpo de su amante. La cual se fue metiendo cada segundo que pasaba con ella en su frio corazón. Después de lo sucedido con Savannah, se juro a si mismo nunca más volver amar. Nunca. Pero la castaña fue más fuerte que él.

-Ho…hola…- Draco cerró sus ojos al oír esa dulce melodía atravesar sus oídos. Con un poco de sorpresa se coloco de pie para girarse y poder ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Y ahí estaba, Hermione Granger, justo en la entrada de su habitación dispuesta a entregarse a él por…amor. Cuando escucho que el rubio la había liberado de su acuerdo, sintió como su corazón se le saldría del pecho al percatarse en el estado en que se encontraba; Miles de palpitadas en minutos le harían que se desmayara al sentir la falta de respiración en sus pulmones. Sí, eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo pero no ahora. Ahora quería estar a su lado como su novia, mujer o…amante. A pesar de lo que él causo en su vida al deshacerse de Ron…no sabía por qué demonios su corazón le exigía amor y pasión por el resto de su vida. Solamente provenientes de ese demonio de ojos grises que la derretían con tan solo mirarla. No le importaba si Harry o su familia no estaban de acuerdo. Solo importaba en ese momento lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? – Pregunto el platino al no saber que mas preguntar.

La ojimiel le sonrió con ternura al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Draco no podía controlar su nerviosismo al sentir tan cerca a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado locamente. Hermione sonrió a un mas al percatarse del estado de su amado. Se miraron por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas eternas. Ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en romper ese contacto visual. Pero…Hermione decidió hacerlo porque sentía que el mundo se le acabaría en cualquier momento si no soltaba todo ese que llevaba guardado desde hacía semanas.

-No es obvio…- Contesto a su interrogatorio – Estoy aquí porque te elegí a ti…- Dijo llevando una de sus manos al rostro pálido del rubio sintiendo como su mejilla se encontraba congelada.

¿Qué lo había elegido…a él? ¿Y Potter? No podía creer lo que escuchaba…lo había elegido a él…no, eso no estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué? – Le pregunto el ojigris disfrutando del calor que desprendía la pequeña mano de su amante sobre su rostro.

-Por qué…te amo con todo mi corazón – Confeso con sus ojos miel clavados en los grises de él. Por fin se atrevió a decírselo…a decirle que lo amaba y lo perdonaba por todo el daño que le había causado con intensidad.

Draco no supo que contestar. Lo amaba…si, lo amaba como el siempre lo hizo en el colegio y fuera de este. Y ahora…ahora la tenía frente a él, a solas, y confesándole su amor… ¿Qué más pedía?

-¿Tu…me…amas? – Le pregunto con una mirada tierna y llena de amor.

-Como nunca creí llegar a hacerlo por alguien…como tu – Finalizo sin poder contenerse más para probar esos labios que extrañaba con locura.

El dueño de la dinastía Malfoy solo pudo atinar a corresponder ese beso lleno de pasión y ahora, amor. Nunca llego a imaginar que ese amor frustrado que sentía por la castaña fuese correspondido en algún momento. Ahora…le daba gracias a Merlín por oír sus suplicas.

Sin esperar más…apreso la cintura de la ex leona entre sus brazos mientras aumentaba más la intensidad del ósculo. Al instante, Hermione rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos. Se besaban como si el mundo se fuese acabar en cualquier momento, y ellos junto con él.

El blondo le besaba mientras la conducía con él hacia su cama. Esta solo se dejaba guiar, ya quería que su amante estuviese dentro de ella haciéndola la mujer más feliz del planeta. Al sentir como las piernas de la castaña pegaban con el borde de la cama, paro de besarla para mirarla de nuevo a sus ojos miel. Quería comprobar de nuevo de ese amor puro y verdadero que la había confesado la joven minutos atrás.

Y así fue. Hermione lo miraba como una estúpida adolescente al saber que se entregaría al hombre del cual estaba enamorada. No había nada más que comprobar. Draco la volvió a besar con desenfreno al mismo tiempo que la desprendía de sus ropas dejándola solo en ropa interior. Hermione sonrió sobre sus labios al sentir el esto de de desesperación que se encontraba su amado.

Entonces fue el turno de la ojimiel para despojar al rubio de sus molestar prendas de vestir. Draco la ayudo con gusto deshaciéndose el mismo de sus pantalones. Ya los dos, en ropa interior, el ex Slytherin fue el primero en dar el paso tomando a la castaña por la cintura al momento que la recostaba sobre sus finas sabanas sin dejar de besarla. Hermione le correspondió a cada orden que él de daba. Con cuidado, el rubio se coloco encima de ella evitando poner todo su peso. Después de unos largos minutos solo besándose, en los que el ojigris recorría con pasión las piernas de la castaña para después pasar a su abdomen, decidió romper con la sesión de besos para dirigir sus labios hacia rumbos diferentes.

Hermione gimió de placer al sentir como los pálidos labios de su amante devoraban su cuello con desespero para después pasarse a sus pechos aun cubiertos por su prenda. Con pasión llevo sus manos hacia la cabellera del ojigris para acariciar ese fino cabello dorado.

Draco sentía como su respiración se acortaba impidiéndole respirar tranquilamente al sentir esas hermosas montañas sobre sus labios. Sin poder aguantar más, despojo a la castaña de su brasier para poder tocar la piel de sus deliciosos pechos que extrañaba con locura. La ojimiel abrió sus labios sin poder pronunciar nada al sentir como la lengua del rubio besaba y jugaba con sus pezones haciendo que cosas inexplicables la embargaran con placer.

El ex Slytherin disfrutaba por cada descarga que el cuerpo de la castaña demostraba al sentir como el degustaba de sus senos. Sonrió en su mente al dejar de lado esa zona de la joven para seguir un poco más abajo. Besaba con ternura el perfecto estomago de la ojimiel haciendo que esta soltara pequeños gemidos que se confundían con el brasear de las llamas de la chimenea que alumbraba el lugar y dejaba al rubio apreciar ese cuerpo dorado que amaba con locura.

Hermione también quería probar de ese pálido cuerpo. Con poder hizo que el rubio detuviera sus caricias haciendo que la mirara con extrañes. La joven le sonrió con lujuria haciendo una especie de maroma haciendo que el ojigris quedara ahora bajo ella. Esto para Draco fue más placentero que otra cosa. Observaba como la ex leona besaba su pecho con euforia haciendo que sus pechos rosaran su perfecto estomago. Cerró sus ojos grises para disfrutar el momento pero desistió de ella ya que, quería ver como la mujer que amaba disfrutaba de su cuerpo tan como él lo hacía con el suyo.

La ojimiel se aventuro un poco más abajo de su abdomen. Quería hacer algo que nunca había hecho o mejor dicho, nunca creyó animarse. Con tranquilidad despojo al rubio de sus bóxers viendo como el miembro del blondo sobresaltaba a su vista. Se encontraba grueso y muy excitado. Era la primera vez que la castaña lo detallaba. Draco observo mas extrañado como su amante se encontraba deleitándose con su miembro ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer?

La ojimiel le dirigió una mirada traviesa al ojigris antes de dirigir sus labios a esa parte de este. Draco la observo sosteniendo el aliento viendo como los labios de la joven acariciaban su miembro erecto. Eso no se lo había esperado. No, ese noche no permitiría nada de vulgaridades aun que se estuviese muriendo de ganas por dentro. Ella no era como las demás que conocía. Con un rápido movimiento hizo que la ojimiel quedara bajo él observándolo extrañada.

-Pero…- Espeto Hermione sin entender.

-Esta noche, no…- Le dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su castaña melena.

Hermione le correspondió sin poder borrar su alegría.

Después, sintió como una mano del rubio la desprendía de la única barrera que poseía que evitaba ser poseída por él. Y así, los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos. Tal como Merlín los trajo al mundo. Se miraron nerviosamente como pareciendo la primera vez que hacían el amor.

De hecho, era la primera vez que realmente hacia en amor.

Las veces anteriores fueron productos solamente de la pasión y locura que sentían un por el otro. Pero esta vez, era diferente. Esta vez se entregarían al puro acto llamando por el mundo; el amor.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Hermione sonriéndole al ver solamente como el rubio no quitaba sus hermosos ojos grises de su rostro.

-Nada…- Le contesto sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su amante – Solamente sucede que…- Se detuvo tragando en seco. Hermione sostuvo el aliento por varios segundos – Sucede que también, yo…- Tenia que decírselo a como dé lugar.

-¿También, tu…que, Draco? – Pregunto la joven al borde del precipicio. ¿Le diría lo que ella tanto quería escuchar?

-Te amo…- Por fin lo había sacado.

Hermione sintió como lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos miel pero no permitirá que arruinaran el momento. Amplio su sonrisa mostrando su dentadura viendo como el rubio la imitaba. Los dos se habían confesado a viva voz esos sentimientos que los estaban volviendo locos si no los sacaban ahí mismo.

-¡Te amo! – Grito la joven besando a su amado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Draco sonrió con alegría al sentir el amor que desprendía la castaña. Por primera vez en su miserable vida…se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo al estar con la mujer que siempre amo y amara. Sin poder aguantar más…penetro la cavidad de la joven haciendo que esta pegara un brinquillo sin presentir lo venido.

-Relájate…- Ordeno el ojigris haciendo que la ex leona lo obedeciera aferrándose más a su agarre.

El rubio decidió empezar con leves movimientos para acostumbrar a su amada a su presencia. Hermione cerró sus ojos mientras devoraba los labios de su hombre al mismo tiempo que sentía como el mimbro del rubio entraba y salía de ella delicadamente. Después de unos minutos con ese ritmo, el ojigris decidió pasar al siguiente nivel. Penetro a la joven con más intensidad y aumentando un poco su velocidad para hacer gozar más a su amante.

Esta reacciono al cambio soltando gemidos sobre los labios de su ex jefe. Este dejo de besarla para permitir que esos bellos alaridos inundaran su habitación y de pasos sus oídos. Amaba oír como la castaña gozaba de su buen trabajo. Pasaron los minutos entre embestidas, gemidos y besos eufóricos. Draco no pudo reprimir más sus gritos que tuvo que dejar caer su rostro sobre el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven.

Embestida tras embestida hacían que el placer de ambos amantes se acercara a su fin. Hermione empezó a sentir ese cosquilleo sobre su vientre al mismo tiempo que sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Draco sentía como sus piernas se tensaban y sus músculos se contraían.

Sin poderlo evitar…el orgasmo invadió a ambos amantes haciendo que soltaran su último gemido de placer. Se encontraba completamente empapados de sudor y con sus cuerpos temblando después de tanto esfuerzo físico.

-Te amo, Hermione…- Espeto el rubio colocando su vista sobre esa miel.

-También, yo te amo…Draco – Correspondió la castaña sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que depositaba un rápido pero tierno beso sobre esos pálidos labios.

Después de unos segundos un arriba del otro, Draco se saco de encima de la castaña para recostarse sobre sus sabanas de seda italiana arrastrando a la dueña de su corazón junto con él colocándola encima de su pecho. Lo siguiente que hizo fue colocar una sabana encima de ellos para relajarse.

-Hermione…- Llamo el ojigris mientras acariciaba un hombro de la joven.

-Ahm…- Soltó Hermione sonriendo al oír como el corazón de su amado volvía a su palpitar normal.

-Quiero decirte la verdad sobre…Weasley…- Pero la ex leona se enderezo mirándolo con suspicaz.

-No…- Dijo nerviosamente – No quiero saber nada sobre Ron…- Espeto volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho de su amado – No, ahora…- Finalizo cerrando sus ojos.

Draco estaba a punto de recriminarle pero decidió mejor no hacerlo.

Y así…abrazados…bajo la luz de la luna se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Ahora…no les importaba lo que el destino tuviera preparados para ellos.

Tomo con suma delicadeza la nuca de su amada para recostarla sobre el colchón que horas atrás habían utilizado para demostrarse el amor tan grande que sentía una por el otro. Necesitaba salir a respirar aire fresco para asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Con sigilo se coloco sus prendas de vestir y acomodo un poco su cabello despeinado por culpa de esa maldita hermosa mujer que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Camino así la salida de su habitación para salir de ahí, pero no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada llena de amor a quien se lo merecía; Hermione Granger.

_O_

-Otra mas, por favor – Pidió Draco sentado sobre la barra de un bar tomando unos tragos para relajarse.

Había sentido la necesidad de salir de su mansión por unas cuantas horas. No supo porque, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Se sentía tan feliz que necesitaba salir a celebrarlo y aceptar lo que estaba pasando. El bar tender coloco la bebida del rubio sobre su área haciendo que este lo tomara al momento para beberlo de un solo sorbo. De pronto escucho como el empleado fingía su voz dulcemente.

-¿Qué te sirvo, preciosa? – Pregunto el hombre observando a la mujer que había tomando asiento aun lado del ojigris.

Draco rodo sus ojos al presentir que era una más de esas zorras que se acercaban a él solo por interés. No presto atención alguna hasta que la voz de la misteriosa mujer lo obligo a colocar su vista sobre ella.

-Lo mismo que toma el joven – Espeto esa dulce voz que el platino añoraba desde que se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

-Enseguida, muñeca – El bar tender se retiro dejando al par de rubios tranquilos.

-Tú no tomas – Espeto el inversionista del año colocando su mirada gris en la azul de esa hermosa mujer.

-Pero, hoy me dieron ganas de hacerlo – Justifico Luna Lovegood sonriéndole con alegría.

-Aquí está tu bebida, nena – El hombre no paraba de tirarle piropos a la rubia quien hoy vestía muy…diferente a lo que era. Después…se alejo dejando de nuevo al par de amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lovegood? – Pregunto su socio despegando su mirada del rostro angelical de esta. Después colocó su vista sobre el vaso vacio que yacía sobre sus manos.

-¿Acaso este local tiene tu nombre para no venir por aquí? – Se burlo la ojiazul tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Para ser la primera vez, lo hacía muy bien, pensó el rubio quien la observaba de reojo.

Draco no agrego nada más.

-Y dime, Draco… ¿Dónde está Hermione? – Le pregunto para afirmar sus sospechas.

-En donde debe de estar…en mi Mansión – Dijo haciendo que sus recuerdos retrocedieran horas atrás donde la castaña le confesó a viva voz que lo ama como nunca creyó hacerlo.

-Me lo imagine…nunca ibas a permitir que te apartaran de ella – Espeto la rubia tomando el último sorbo de su bebida.

-Lo imaginas bien, Lovegood…- Contesto fríamente colocando su vista de nuevo en la figura de amiga – Nunca me apartaran de lo que me pertenece…- Error – Corrijo…de lo que yo siento por ella – Agrego emendando su error.

La ex Ravenclaw suspiro apenada.

-Draco…aprovecho para pedirte disculpas…- Expreso bajando su mirada avergonzada.

-¿Disculpas? ¿De qué? – Pregunto extrañado su mejor amigo.

-Sobre Savannah…- Nombro haciendo que el joven aumentara su respiración – Lamento haberte dicho que ella no significo nada para ti…sabiendo que fue todo lo contrario. Sé que ella fue muy importante en tu vida y…todavía lo es…

-Te equivocas – Interrumpió el ojigris convencido – Ella ya no significa nada para mi…ahora solamente esta…

-Hermione…- A completo Luna sabiendo que al fin de todo ellos dos estarían juntos, para siempre.

El ex Slytherin la observo corroborando su afirmación.

-Si…solo ella me importa más que mi propia vida – Dijo cayendo en cuenta – Y si de disculpas estamos hablando…te pido las mías – Espeto sin despegar su vista de ella – Me porte como un imbécil el otro día que te trate como…tu sabes…- Luna sonrió – Pero es que tan solo recordar que ese estúpido cabrón se aprovecho de ti…

-No, Draco, nadie se aprovecho de mi – Corrigió la rubia – Yo me entregue a él por amor…y eso tu lo sabía desde que pasara eso…tu sabía que estaba enamorada de él desde años atrás – Espeto recordando con nostalgia - Tu sabia que…él era mi todo.

El ojigris suspiro resignado. Nunca le ganaría a esa rara mujer.

-Bien…si tu lo dices…- Finalizo no muy convencido de que todo el tiempo ella ganara. Decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Sabes, Luna? – Le pregunto haciendo que la dueña de ese nombre lo mirara interesada – Tengo miedo – Confeso seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Miedo? ¿A qué? – Le pregunto.

-Miedo a que llegue otra persona y me arrebate el amor de Hermione…- Decía temiendo que ese posibilidad existiera.

-Pero eso no va a pasar…creo que acabas de confirma ese amor que siente hermione por ti, y que no será nada fácil que alguien lo destruya – Decía convenciendo a su socio – Nada va pasar.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un presentimiento aquí – Señalo su pecho – un presentimiento que me dice que algo va a cambiar a Hermione…

-Draco…convéncete de esto – Pidió la rubia tomando su mano – Algo quiso que ustedes dos estuviesen juntos…se que se oirá cruel…pero ese algo aparto a Ron y Savannah del camino – Finalizo haciendo que Draco comprendiera las palabras de la rubia.

Su mejor amigo la observo por varios segundos en silencio. Amaba a esa mujer…siempre tan positiva y nada de negativa. Luna era lo mejor que le había pasado aquella tarde de invierno que la conoció. Siempre serian amigos…siempre.

-Ven aquí…- Le pidió el ojigris a su mejor amiga.

Luna obedeció sintiendo como los brazos del blondo rodeaban su espalda pegándola a su pecho disfrutando del calor que desprendía este. Era la primera vez que su mejor amigo le expresaba su agradecimiento con afecto. Cerró sus ojos azules siendo ella ahora quien rodeará la cintura del rubio con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir este aquí, conmigo? – Le preguntó sintiendo como los efecto del alcohol empezaban a debilitarlo.

-Por que eso hacen los verdaderos amigos…- Finalizo Luna Lovegood derramando una lágrima de felicidad – Yo nunca te abandonare aun que me desees ver muerta.

_

* * *

_

-Mi amor…come con cuidado…te vas a ensuciar – Decía Ginevra Weasley mientras limpiaba los rastros de jugo de calabaza de la barbilla de su hijo, James.

El pequeño hacia caso omiso a las palabras de su madre y seguía con su tarea de ensuciarse. Se encontraba feliz porque su progenitora le había prometido llevarlo a ver a los tíos Fred y George. Ya ansiaba por saber qué juegos y bromas habían inventado especialmente para él.

-James…si no comes con cuidado, olvídate de ir a ver a los tíos Fred y George…- El pequeño ojiazul detuvo su cometido de bañarse en juego y postro su mirada en una pelirroja muy enojada al ver como este la desobedecía.

-Ta ben…- Espeto el pequeño azabache dejando de lado su desayuno y recargando su espalda sobre su asiento enojado por obedecer ordenes. Eran cosas de la edad.

En ese momento la voz de una joven ojiverde se escucho llamando rápidamente la atención de su hijo, más no la de su esposa.

-Buenos días…- Saludo Harry Potter haciendo entrada en el comedor. Observo como la pelirroja estaba espaldas a él.

-Buenos días…- Saludo Ginny por educación…no porque quería hacerlo. Seguía en su tarea de limpiar a su hijo.

De pronto, el moreno se percato de cómo su hijo le estiraba sus bracitos para que lo cargara. Sonrió de lado y con placer fue a su tarea. Tomo a su pequeño en brazos viendo como este se abalanzaba sobre su cuello abrazando con amor y ternura. Al parecer ya se le había olvidado el incidente de ayer, en el cual lo observaba con miedo. Harry con amor, deposito un suave beso sobre las rosadas mejillas del niño.

-Hola, campeón… ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Le pregunto viendo como su progenitor le sonreía con alegría.

-Ben…- Le contesto el pequeño James.

-Buenos días, Joven Potter…- Espeto Jade observándolo la tierna escena - ¿Gusta que le sirva el desayuno?

-Por favor, Jade – Espeto haciendo que la joven caminara de regreso a la cocina para traer consigo el platillo.

El ex león solo observaba como su mujer degustaba de su desayuno ignorándolo por completo. Está bien, se lo merecía. Toda la noche no pudo pegar el ojo al recordar como su mejor amiga lo había hecho a un lado por ir tras del asesino de su ex prometido y su rival , ahora, número uno. Pero después de eso, se sintió como un estúpido al poner a la castaña a elegir entre los dos. No quería perderla, ya lo hizo una vez…esta vez no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Así que había tomado una decisión.

-Provecho – Finalizo la joven niñera dejando el platillo de su jefe en el lugar que siempre ocupaba.

-Gracias…- Espeto el ojiverde.

-Jade… ¿Podrías llevarte a James para que lo cambies de ropa? – Le pregunto sin despegar su mirada de su desayuno.

-Claro que si, señora…- Exclamo la joven morena tomando al pequeño James entre sus brazos. Este no espero mas y se le lanzo a los brazos. A pesar de querer mucho a sus padres….la joven se había ganado un pequeño lugar en el corazón del rey de la Mansión Potter.

La niñera y el pequeño se dirigieron a la salida del comedor para ir escaleras arriba y poder cambiar al ojiazul.

Harry sintió como el lugar se volvió tenso. Sabía que su esposa se encontraba que no cavia de la rabia y coraje por su culpa. Separo sus labios observando cómo esta lo ignoraba por completo, pero los volvió a sellar al no saber qué decir. Decidió concentrarse en su platillo.

Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el moreno no lo soporto más. Dejo de lado su desayuno y clavo su mirada esmeralda sobre la frágil figura de su mujer. Ginny seguía concentrada en su desayuno con su vista fija sobre algún lugar de la enorme habitación.

-Ginny…- Espeto Harry tomando una pecosa mano de este que estaba situada sobre la mesa. Aun lo seguía ignorando – Ginny…quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma tan patán que me porte ayer…- Decía sin obtener resultados. Suspiro - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – Le pregunto estando dispuesto a acece lo que sea porque su mujer lo perdonara lo más pronto posible. Ya la extrañaba.

-A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón…Harry – Dijo colocando su mirada azul en la verde de su marido. Este la miraba resignado – A la única persona que le tienes que pedir una enorme disculpa es a tu mejor amiga…Hermione – Finalizo retirando la servilleta de sus piernas y de paso su mano.

El dueño de la mansión observo como su esposa se colocaba de pie y después lo miraba con… ¿Ternura? El moreno le sonrió de lado.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…- Espeto Ginevra acercándose a su marido para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Lo extrañaba y no soportaría estar un minuto más enojada con él. Ya había desperdiciado tanto tiempo, esta vez no se volvería a repetir – Te veo más tarde…Llevare a James con mis padres – Se despidió sabiendo que su marido no la podría acompañar por su trabajo en el ministerio.

-Ve con cuidado…y Ginny…- Llamo haciendo que esta se girara bajo el marco de la salida – Te amo…- Confeso como una estúpido enamorado adolescente.

-También, yo te amo…- Finalizo la pelirroja sonriéndole para después ir escalera arriba y encontrarse con su hijo.

* * *

Su mirada azul se encontraba perdida a través de ese gran ventanal que dejaba ver la hermosa ciudad de Madrid. Aun no podía asimilar lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Él? ¿Muerto para su familia, amigos y especialmente para…ella? No, eso no era posible. Si lo primero que pensó en cuanto abrió sus ojos fue el nombre de ella. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, ya. Necesitaba decirle al mundo que estaba perfectamente vivo. Aun Sirius no le había dicho por qué demonio convenció al mundo de su muerte…e iría por respuestas en ese mismo momento.

Vestía con una camisa color negra ajustada a su cuerpo. Unos jeans estilo muggles y un calzado cómodo para acostumbrar a sus pies de nuevo a la caminata. Su cabello se encontraba igual de largo como su hermano Charlie le gustaba utilizar. Sus manos, podía visualizarlas mas pálidas debido a su mala alimentación durante los últimos tres años. Su rostro se apreciaba desgastado y con mas pecas de lo normal. Sus dientes un poco amarillentos y su aliento muy caliente.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por una hermosa mujer que tenía su cabello teñido de morado y al momento que lo visualizo este cambio a rosa demostrando la felicidad que sentía de volverlo a ver de pie. Ron la observo regalando una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Ron…! – Grito Nymphadora Tonk llegando hasta el ex león para poderlo abrazar y besarlo…- Estas bien…me alegra eso…- Expresaba al instante que lo besaba con ternura.

-Gracias…- Contesto el pelirrojo viendo como la mujer dejaba de mimarlo y colocaba su mirada sobre su rostro.

-Cuando Remus me dio la noticia no lo pude creer…pero veo que es verdad…- Decía Tonk sin parar de demostrar su felicidad.

-Nympha…- Nombro el ex león. Desde que la conoció la nombraba así ya que le daba flojera pronunciar todo su nombre. Esta le dirigió una mirada interrogativa - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, cariño, la que quieras…- Contesto la mujer haciendo que el ex Gryffindor mostrara más confianza.

-Quiero saber por qué le ocultaron a mis padres la verdad – Exigia una respuesta y la quería ya.

La prima de Draco Malfoy serio su rostro. Ella no estaba autorizada para dar ese tipo de información. Se alejo del pelirrojo. Este la miro extrañado ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban a ocultarle la verdad? Lupin tampoco se la quiso decir. Aun no se la había preguntado a Sirius…pero lo haría en cuanto lo viera.

-Ron…yo no puedo decirte nada…- Le contesto girándose para observarlo.

-¿Por qué no? – Le pregunto desesperado de que nadie pudiera darle una respuesta. Tan solo una.

-Por qué…- Pero en ese momento la puerta fue abierta dejando pasar a Sirius Back y detrás de él un hombre de mayor edad.

Nymphadora y Ron colocaron su vista sobre el par de hombres que irrumpió en la habitación. El pelirrojo regreso sobre sus pasos para colocarse enfrente del ventanal.

-Ron, hijo… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunto el padrino de Harry viendo como este lo observaba desde su lugar.

-Perfectamente…- Contesto el ex león sin ánimos.

-Escucha…es el Matt Reynolds – Señalo haciendo que el señor le sonriera en forma de saludo. Ron le regreso el gesto – El es medimago y te examinara para ver como estar de salud - Dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo tomara asiento sobre el sillón colocado a un lado de su cama – Los dejaremos solos…- Finalizo Black tomando a Tonk del brazo para conducirla hacia la salida.

-Bien muchacho… ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa? – Le pidió amablemente el medimago.

_O_

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Sirius Black regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba el ojiazul siendo examinado por su amigo medimago. Abrió la puerta sin anunciarse y observo como Matt se encontraba guardando los utensilios que utilizo con el joven. Ron se estaba colocando de nuevo su camisa. El hombre mayor se percato de la presencia del padrino de Harry.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo ves? – Pregunto Black cerrando la puerta para acercarse hasta el par situado sobre el sillón.

-Vaya, debo expresar mi asombro…- Espeto el medimago observando al pelirrojo. Este solo mantenía su vista fija sobre el suelo – A pesar de no alimentarse bien debido a su recaída…está en perfecto estado… - Expreso Matt observando ahora al ojiazul.

-Entonces…¿Ya puedo regresar a mi casa? – Pregunto el mejor amigo de Harry Potter alzando su mirada.

-Me temo que eso aun no va a ser posible…- Sirius observo a su amigo medimago extrañado…¿No que ya estaba bien?

-¿Pero por qué no? – Objeto Ron molesto al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie.

-El hecho de que este bien…no quiere decir que puedas andar de arriba para abajo inmediatamente…tenemos que mantenerte bajo tratamiento y observación por al menos un mes…

-¿Un mes? – Pregunto el padrino de Harry.

-Así es…no podemos arriesgarnos que su corazón se debilite…por que el principal afectado en esto…- Finalizo observando al pelirrojo severamente.

Ron Weasley desvió su mirada azul y la coloco encima de Sirius Black. Sin agregar nada mas…salió de la habitación maldiciéndose por no poder salir de ese hoyo para ver a su familia y decirles que no estaba muerto. El hombre de mediana edad hablo.

-Matt… ¿Es enserio? – Pregunto Black.

-Sirius…si el chico no se cuida como debe de ser…su corazón se debilitaría y ahí, si, no podríamos hacer nada…tiene que obedecerme al pie de la letra…esto es muy serio…- Informo recogiendo su maletín para salir de ese lugar.

O

-Hijo…- Llamo Sirius Black llegando al balcón de la mansión observando como el pelirrojo mantenía su vista fija sobre las calles de la ciudad de Madrid.

-No puedo estar más aquí…sin decirle a mi familia que estoy vivo…sin ver a Harry, Ginny…y sobre todo a…Hermione…- Dijo sin presarle atención al padrino de su mejor amigo.

-Te entiendo…pero es por tu salud…- Le decía el ojigris dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

Ron suspiro resignado. Necesitaba de las miradas de la castaña. De las palabras de amor que le dedicaba. De los cálidos besos que le proporcionaba. De las caricias que se demostraban uno al otro. Un minuto…se dijo mentalmente. ¿Y si la ojimiel ya había hecho su vida? ¿Si ya se habría olvidado de el? Era obvio…la convencieron de que estaba muerto. Pero, no quería ni pensar que otro hombre disfrutara de Hermione…no quería pensar que a otro era a quien le estaba dando todo eso que a él, algún día, le demostró.

Ejerció fuerza sobre sus puños…No quería pensar más.

Estaba decidido…regresaría al mundo mágico en cuanto se recuperara…a recuperar a su familia…amigos…y el amor de la mujer por la cual daría su vida si fuera necesario; Hermione Granger.

**Continuara…!**

_Hola…Familia. Volvi exactamente una semana después ¿Esta vez no tarde verdad? Bueno, ¡Por fin las confesiones de nuestros protagonistas! Hahaha…también yo esperaba este suceso desde hacía mucho, jeje. Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Bien, muchas de ustedes me han preguntado que quien el cabrón que se aprovecho de Luna…pues le digo…AUN NO LO HE DICHO…pero muchas de ustedes ya tienen la respuesta._

_¿Ron podrá convencer al mundo de que está vivo? ¿Y recuperar el amor de Hermione? Eso yo lo veo difícil ¿Por qué Sirius les oculto algo si a la familia Weasley? Todo eso lo sabremos mas delante…no desesperarais tanto. Espero comentarios positivos…y malos también._

_Pasando a otro tema…Chicas…les aviso…! ME VOY DE VACACIONES A MEXICO CITY! Así que me les ausentare por dos semanitas… ¿No es mucho verdad?_

_Como no podre actualizar en navidad ni en año nuevo…desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon les digo: _**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO****!**

Adios… Espero regresar sana y salva.

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Serena Princesita Hale, Holly90, Bess20, DanhaBlack, Burbujita Malfoy, deshamalfoy, Vanessa, vadeti, zedaray, sailor mercuri o neptune y KuruA: **_¡LAS QUIERO NENAS! GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA.


	22. Un Amor Diferente

Ejerció fuerza sobre sus ojos miel que permanecían cerrados debido al sueño enorme que la invadió la noche anterior. Y que noche. Con lentitud fue abriéndolos para acostumbrar su mirada a los rayos de sol que invadían su rostro. Suspiro resignada al ver cómo la mañana estaba a todo su esplendor. ¡Demonios, había tenido el sueño más maravilloso desde las horribles pesadillas que no la dejaban tranquila! Y ahora tenía que ponerse de pie, y seguir con su miserable vida. Pero de pronto, sintió como algo pesado sobre su cintura impidió su movimiento. Con extrañez, giro su rostro y se topo con la escena más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto.

El rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy se encontraba a centímetros de distancia del suyo logrando percatarse de su profundo sueño. El cuerpo del rubio se encontraba boca abajo y con su brazo izquierdo reposando sobre la estrecha cintura de la mujer de su vida. Solo unas traviesas sabanas cubrían esa parte que nada mas las mujeres podían ver y alabar.

Hermione Granger lo detallo con delicadeza. No había sido un sueño. Todo lo que creyó que fue, no lo era. Las palabras que pronuncio el platino la noche anterior fueran ciertas. Ladeo sus labios formando una sonrisa de alegría. Ese ser que dormía a su lado, había sido su destructor y ahora…era su creador. Porque gracias a él…ahora su vida tenía sentido…ahora tenía una razón para vivir día a día…ahora su razón de vivir era…él. ¿Irónico, no creen?

¿Adónde habrá ido a noche? Se pregunto la castaña ahora sabiendo que no había sido un sueño. Ahora eso no tenía importancia…ahora lo único importante era que estaba a lado suyo.

Enderezo su mirada miel colocándola sobre el techo que estaba adornado con un enorme espejo. Y recordó la primera vez que estuvo en esa habitación al ver su reflejo sobre este. Ese día que él…cerró sus ojos sacudiendo su cabeza para no pensar sobre ello. Y así los mantuvo por unos largos minutos. Solo pensado.

Había hecho de lado a sus amigos y familia por ese condenado rubio. Y…no se arrepentía de ello. Ahora sabía que Draco sentía lo mismo por ella y ella por él. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias y humillaciones por todo el mundo al saber sobre su relación con el hombre que asesino a su mejor amigo…y prometido.

Pero… ¿Y ahora que seguía? ¿Qué pensaba el rubio sobre esto?

-Buenos días…- Saludo Draco Malfoy viendo el rostro de su amada que permanecía con sus ojos miel cerrados.

La ex leona los abrió de golpe al oír esa hermosa voz sobre su oído. Rápidamente giro su rostro para observarlo. Se miraba sumamente hermoso recién levantado. Le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor. A lo que el ojigris le contesto con un beso lleno del mismo.

Se besaron por unos largos segundos sin querer separase uno de otro. Pero tenían que hacerlo al sentir como la respiración les faltaba.

-Buenos días…- Espeto Hermione sonriéndole con picardía.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-¡De maravilla! – Exclamo la castaña abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de su amante.

Este la capturo entre sus brazos para después capturar sus labios. Necesitaba de ella….y ya. Quería hacerle el amor todo el día y la noche durante el año. Quería tenerla para él…y solamente para él. No estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie…! Nadie! Llevo sus pálidas manos sobre las piernas bien torneadas de la ojimiel para recorrerlas con desespero. Sus labios no dejaban de moverse al compas del otro. Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa y placer al sentir como una mano traviesa del rubio acaricio con delicadeza su parte intima. Dejo de besarlo para observarlo agitada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Draco asustado al ver la expresión de rostro que torno su amante debido a su acto.

-Nada…es solo que…!Te amo!…- Soltó burlándose del rubio para después volverlo a besar.

El ojgris le correspondió de nuevo. Pero esta vez…el beso fue más corto. La ex leona separo su rostro para observar la hora y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que eran las diez de la mañana. Iban un "poco" atrasado al trabajo.

-Draco…son las diez…- Informo la joven volviendo a colocar su mirada miel sobre la griseada del dueño de la habitación – Vamos tarde al trabajo…- Finalizo tratando de salir del encima del joven para ir a vestirse pero este la detuvo tomándola con delicadeza por la cintura obligándola a no moverse de su sitio - ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que dije ayer esa cierto…tu ya no trabajas para mi…- Afirmo mirándola crédulamente.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la castaña – Pero…yo…no…

-He dicho…- Recalco enderezándose para sentarse sobre su cama. En ningún momento soltó a la joven a quien situó a horcadas sobre él – Tu ya no tienes nada que hacer en la empresa – Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No…no puedes hacerme esto…- Renegaba la joven sin aceptarlo – Me gusta mi trabajo…y gracias a ello me di cuenta de que sirvo para muchas cosas…no me lo quites…- Suplico desesperada.

-Vamos…- Exclamo el rubio haciendo una mueca de fastidio – No necesitas de él… yo te puedo dar todo el dinero que quieras…- Dijo convencido.

-Eso jamás…- Refuto la ojimiel – Yo quiero ganarme ese dinero con mi trabajo…por favor…te pido que me contrates como una más de tus empleados…- Dijo sin despegar su mirada de la de su amante.

-Hermione…- Dijo el platino.

-Por favor…- Suplico insistente.

Draco soltó un suspiro derrotado. Solo había dos mujeres que ejercían un fuerte poder de convencimiento sobre él y la castaña era una de ellas.

-Está bien…tus ganas…- Espeto fingiendo un gesto de disgusto.

-¡Gracias! – Exclamo Hermione devorando los labios de su amante entre los suyos.

-Pero…- Dijo Draco después de romper el beso entre los dos – A cambio me tienes que aceptar una invitación a cenar esta noche… ¿Estamos?

Hermione hizo una mueca de niña chiquita con sus ojos volteados hacia el techo haciendo como que la pensaba mucho. Esto al rubio le encanto.

-Está bien – Finalizo Hermione colocando su mirada sobre el rostro de su amante para después besarlo como mucha pasión, fervor y…amor.

* * *

-Bueno días, Samanta – Saludo Draco Malfoy radiando alegría y felicidad para cualquier de sus trabajadores lo viese.

La joven pelirroja alzo su mirada atemorizada al percatarse de la presencia de su jefe. Y es que…como orden estricta por parte de él, en cuanto la contrato fue; Ser ella la primera en saludarlo en cuanto lo viese. Le sonrió apenada y dispuesta a disculparse por su descuido.

-Joven…Malfoy…yo, lo…- Pero el ojigris fue más rápido.

-Descuida… – Le interrumpió haciendo que la joven secretaria mantuviera su quijada abierta debido al asombro ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Un golpe en la cabeza para portarse tan amable con el personal? - ¿Puedes pedir el desayuno para dos? – Pregunto mirándola fijamente.

Entonces la joven se percato de la presencia de la castaña, a quien traía prendada de su pálida mano. En ese momento, Draco y Hermione se percataron de su acto y rápidamente se alejaron un poco uno del otro con sus rostros sonrojados. Aun no se acostumbraban a las miradas indiscretas que les dirigían los demás al verlos muy tomados de la mano. Eso tendría que esperar un poco más.

-Sí, claro…- Contesto la ojiverde burlonamente - ¿Algo en especial del menú? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que alzaba el teléfono para llamar al restaurant del cual gustaba su jefe.

-No, lo de siempre…pero esta vez para dos – Afirmo rectamente.

Al ver como su secretaria se giraba dándole la espalda a ambos decidió prestar atención a la mujer que estaba a lado suyo. La tomo por la espalda rodeando su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos, para después depositar un tierno beso sobre su mejilla derecha. La ex leona sonrió sorprendida.

-¿Desayunas conmigo? – Le pregunto su jefe sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ahm…no lo sé…- Bromeo la joven haciendo desesperar al rubio – Solo si mi jefe me permite salir temprano para ir en busca de un lindo vestido para él…- Dijo haciendo reír mas al ojigris.

-Trato hecho – Espeto Draco girando a la castaña para tenerla frente a él – Esta noche quiero que todo hombre y mujer me envidie por traer del brazo a la mujer más bella de Londres – Piropeo sin despegar sus ojos grises de los hermosos miel de su asistente.

-Te aseguro que así será – Acentuó Hermione depositando un rápido y tímido besos sobre lis pálidos labios de su amante.

-La comida llegara dentro de 45 minutos – Informo la pelirroja interrumpiendo el momento.

-Gracias…Samanta – Contesto Draco sin dignarse a verla - ¿Pasamos a mi oficina? – Le pregunto a la ojimiel.

-No…este…prefiero avanzar algo en estos minutos…si no te importa…- Espeto mirándolo – Recuerda que se acerca la próxima junta con los ejecutivos y aun no tengo nada listo…

-Bien…como quieras…- Finalizo Draco girándose para entrar a su oficina.

La ex leona lo observo hasta que desapareció por el umbral de su vínculo. Suspiro y se dispuso a caminar para llegar a su oficina, pero no sin antes ser interrumpida.

-Hermione…- Llamo la pelirroja.

-Dime…-

-Tienes visitas en tu oficina…- Aviso maldiciéndose por olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

-¿A si? – Pregunto la castaña extrañada - ¿Quién es? – Cuestiono sin tener sospechas de quien pidiese ser.

-Theodore Nott – Finalizo la joven secretaria haciendo que la ojimiel desviara su vista intrigada mente.

* * *

Sus ojos de azul intenso se encontraban apagados debido a la presión que tenía que soportar durante un mes. Ya demasiado había tenido con la noticia de que para sus seres queridos, él, estaba tres metros bajo tierra. Como para que ahora le salieran con que tenía que seguir ahí por un par de semanas más. Suspiro cansado y decidió dejar de atormentarse más por el resto de la hermosa mañana.

Sus pies le exigían asiento ya que llevaba casi desde la madrugada de pie, justo en medio del enorme jardín de la Mansión de Sirius Black. Debía de admitir que Madrid era una ciudad tranquila por las noches, no como en Londres, que eran las cuatro de la mañana y las fiestas apenas empezaban. De pronto la voz de una mujer de cabello rosa lo desconcentro de todo estado.

-Ron…con que aquí estabas…- Dijo para ella misma que para el pelirrojo quien la miraba esbozando una sonrisa – Me preocupe al no verte en tu habitación… ¿Aburrido de estar encerrado?

-Más que eso…- Contesto el ex león – Ya no aguanto estar aquí…quiero…verla…- Las últimas palabras se las dijo para sí mismo.

-Lo sé…pero todo esto es por tu salud…- Consoló la esposa de Remus Lupin – Por cierto…he venido a decirte que tienes toda la libertad y comodidad de estar en este lugar, sin pedir permiso…digo…puedes ir a la biblioteca, usar la piscina, jugar en la cancha de tenis…ir y salir de este lugar cuando quieras…- Ron entre abrió sus labios – Pero solo para divagar por aquí cerca… ¿eh? – Advirtió.

-Gracias…- Espeto el ojiazul sabiendo el temperamento de ese extraña mujer.

-Bien…otra cosa…también he venido a traerte tu tratamiento…- Le indico mostrándole unos pequeños frascos con liquido en sus interiores – Esta poción de color verde te la tienes que tomar tres veces durante el día – Se lo entro al pelirrojo, este la tomo observándola – Y esta otra rojiza, una vez al día…el medimago indico que esta poción te mantendrá un poco mareado y con ganas de vomito…pero son normales…- Después se la entro al joven.

Ron bebió la primera poción de color verde para después tomarse la rojiza. Todo era por su bienestar. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir como una opresión fuerte en el pecho inmovilizo a su corazón por unos segundos, como una especie de calambre.

-Ron… ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Nymphadora al ver como el ex león se balanceo tomándose el pecho soltando un quejido de dolor.

-Sí, no te preocupes…- Contesto manteniéndose en su posición – Es solo como un…calambre…nada fuera de lo normal…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo….el medimago también mencionó eso…- Dijo haciendo un gesto de torpes al olvidar ese detalle.

-Ves…te lo dije…- Espeto Ron volviendo a relajar su cuerpo.

La mujer de Remus le sonrió apenada.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco al tenis? – Le pregunto para romper la tensión del lugar.

-Me parece gran idea…- Finalizo Ron sonriéndole agradecido de todas las atenciones que se tomaba hacia él.

* * *

-Insisto…no debí dejar que Fred y George se llevaran a James a la tienda…- Se regaño la esposa del Gran Harry Potter y vencedor mientras decoraba unas galletas para la cena. El postre preferido de su hijo.

-Despreocúpate…- Espeto Molly metiendo unas galletas al horno – James está en muy buenas manos…nada malo le pasará.

-Claro que lo sé, mama. Es solo que cuando Fred y George lo regresan siempre viene con sus locas ideas de hacer bromas o peor, incendiar la casa – Dijo batiendo la masa para prepara mas ya que sabía que sus hermanos gemelos comían y mucho.

La madre de los Weasley sonrió al recordar como su nieto se porta después de un día agitado con sus tíos preferidos. Lo amaba con todo el corazón. Se quedo pensativa mientras entre lazaba sus brazos y llevaba una de sus manos hacia su barbilla. A decir verdad, tenía tiempo que no sabia nada sobre ella.

-Oye, Ginny…- Hablo haciendo que su hija menor colocara su vista en ella - ¿Has sabido algo sobre Hermione? Desde la última vez que vino a visitarnos, ya no ha regresado ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le pregunto mirándola intrigada mente.

La pelirroja menor se tenso al oír el nombre de su mejor amiga.

-Este…ella esta…bien…- Balbuceo delatándose ante su madre. Esta solo aguardo un poco mas para ver la actuación de su propia hija – Hace poco estuvo en la casa, visitándonos, y contándonos sobre su buen trabajo – Relataba evitando a toda costa la mirada de su progenitora.

-Y… ¿Cómo sigue Stuart? – La siguió abordando con las preguntas.

-Bien…al parecer…- Dijo teniendo el valor suficiente para mantener la mirada de su madre.

Observo como la pelirroja mayor la miraba con un brillo acusador sobre sus pupilas. Esta le sonrió para despistar un poco su nerviosismo. No sabría como reaccionaria su madre al enterarse sobre la "relación" que había entre la mujer que consideraba, y hasta ahora, la mejor para su hijo y el asesino de este. Pero…algo en su interior le decía lo contrario.

Después de esto, Molly se dispuso a terminar sus galletas para qué estuvieran listas cuando sus hijos y nieto llegaran de trabajar. Ginny soltó un suspiro al ver como su madre se concentraba de nuevo en su tarea.

No obstante, la ojiazul menor se paralizo por unos segundos. Creyó que no perdería nada al preguntarle.

-Mama…- Llamo haciendo que la pelirroja mayor le contestara con un "ahm" sin despegarse de su enmienda – ¿Qué pensarías o harías si viese de nuevo a…Draco Malfoy?

Molly se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre atravesar sus oídos. Ginny por un momento creyó haber metido la pata al decidir abrir ese tema de nuevo. Observo como su madre solo mantenía su vista fija sobre las galletas que acababa de sacar del horno, sin decir nada. Después vio como esta volvió a su tarea muy quitada de la pena. Eso no le extraño.

-¿Qué que haría? – Volvió a repetir la pregunta ahora viendo los ojos azules de su única hija - ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

La señora de Potter trago en seco.

-Nada – Contesto Molly Weasley segura de su respuesta – No haría o diría nada.

-Lo sabía…- Espeto la ex leona sonriendo de lado.

Aun que muy pocos, o mejor dicho, ella y su madre solo lo sabían; A pesar de que Malfoy confesó haber asesinado al pelirrojo por placer, Molly no le creyó ninguna palabra. A pesar de que estuvo presente en la escena en la que salió del juicio, absuelto de toda culpa, en donde Hermione lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas y le reclamo. En la cual él le grito sobre su rostro que no se arrepentía de nada. Y desde ese día, se juro a si misma no odiarlo como lo hacia el resto de su familia.

-A pesar de saber que Malfoy fue el asesino de Ron…tu no lo odias ¿Cierto, mama? – Pregunto la pelirroja de nuevo.

-Estas en lo cierto, hija…me di cuenta que ese muchacho estaba tan mal que no sabía lo que hacía…Lucius fue muy duro con él y no solo él; El mundo también lo fue…- Finalizo sonriéndole.

-Mama…eres increíble…- Expreso la ojiazul abrazando a su progenitora mientras le depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla.

-Y… ¿A que viene ese tipo de preguntas? – Cuestiono – ¿Sera acaso que hay algo que lo pueda unir a esta familia?

-Digamos que…si…-Finalizo Ginny pensando en Hermione.

De pronto, Molly sintió como algo le opreso el pecho impidiéndole respirar por unos segundos. La pelirroja menor noto ese acto y rápidamente se separo de su madre para detallarla.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la madre de James al ver a su progenitora un poco agitada.

-Nada, hija, estoy bien…- Espeto al recuperar el aliento – Es solo que me falto el aire, nada fuera de lo normal – Finalizo pensando en que ese pequeño incidente le sucedía cuando uno de sus hijos corría peligro. Especialmente Ron Weasley. Pero…eso era imposible ¿O no? Su hijo menor estaba…muerto.

* * *

-Buenos días, Theo… - Saludo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de si – Disculpa la espera…- Decía llegando hasta su lugar de trabajo y al mismo tiempo extendió su mano para saludar al castaño.

-Buenos días…y no te preocupes….tengo unos minutos solamente – Dijo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie para recibir a la joven. Después tomo su mano en la cual deposito un tierno beso sobre esta.

La ex leona le sonrió sonrojada. No se esperaba ese tipo de saludo. No lo sabia, pero ese chico lograba ponerla al máximo de su nerviosismo y que este, se diera a nota enseguida. Después, la joven lo invito a tomas asiento.

-Después de ti – Espeto Nott haciendo un ademan con su mano para que la ojimiel tomara asiento antes que él.

-Gracias – Contesto Hermione obedeciendo la orden del chico – Bien… ¿A que debo tu visita? – Pregunto directamente la castaña - ¿Es sobre la próxima junta con los ejecutivos?

Theodore Nott le sonrió sorprendido. Esa mujer lo terminaría volviendo loco de amor, cosa que ya estaba logrando. Maldito, Malfoy. Lo odiaba por ser él el primero en todo. Savannah se fijo en él y ahora, Hermione hacia lo mismo. Sacudió su mente para concentrarse en el momento y decir a lo que había venido.

-Este…no precisamente…- Dijo haciendo que la ojimiel prestara toda su atención – De hecho…es sobre Malfoy – Espeto enderezándose de su asiento para recargar sus brazos sobre el escritorio de la joven y poder conversar mas de cerca con ella. Como en…secreto.

-¿Sucede algo con él? ¿Es sobre el contrato? – Pregunto insegura de sus hipótesis.

El castaño suspiro al saber como la mujer que le gustaba para su esposa desprendía un brillo de preocupación al él mencionar al rubio. Difícilmente descubrió que había sido derrotado, una vez más. Pero eso no era lo más importante en ese momento.

-Escucha…- Le pidió para que la joven concentrara su preocupación para ese momento y no sobre Malfoy - ¿Han sabido algo de Blaise Zabini? – Pregunto haciendo que el rostro de la castaña formara una interrogación.

-¿Blaise? …- Se pregunto a si misma – A decir verdad, ese idiota tiene meses sin aparecerse. Desde el primer día que pise estaba empresa, él ya no volvió – Relato al tomarlo por primera vez en cuenta. Ni se había percatado de su ausencia. Cosa que le importaba en lo más mínimo - ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Bien…digamos que mi primo y yo…solemos mezclarnos entre gente no muy bien… ¿Cómo decirlo? … Limpia – Califico haciendo que la ojimiel entendiera – Obviamente, ocultando nuestras verdaderas identidades. No quiero que creas que me gusta la mala vida y los juegos sucios, es solo que me gusta mantenerme informado sobre todo. Eso incluye el mundo…de la mafia.

-Y… ¿Malfoy que tiene que ver con ellos? – Pregunto un poco asustada al poder descubrir que el rubio seguía siendo el maldito cabròn de siempre.

-Bueno…digamos que el nombre Draco Malfoy…no es muy bien pronunciado por esos rumbos – Informo haciendo una mueca – Hace poco escuchamos que un peligroso mafioso anda en busca de Zabini y…Malfoy.

Hermione desvió su vista un poco decepcionada. El Ex Slytherin siguió con su relato.

-Al parecer, Blaise es muy bien conocido por esos rumbos debido a su ambición por el dinero. Ya sea este limpio o no. Anteriormente les había colocado una trampa para robarles millones y…lo logro. Ahora, regreso al serle otorgado el perdón por los mafiosos. Como la ambición de estos hombres es igual o más que la de Zabini, este les propuso un nuevo contrato para hacer crecer su dinero sucio. Ellos aceptaron, pero, con la condición de que Draco Malfoy se involucrara en ello. Malfoy es muy bien conocido por los mafiosos ya que es el hombre más rico del mundo.

-Pero…no creo que Draco haya aceptado tal barbaridad…o ¿si? – Pregunto aun mas decepcionada la ver la mirada del castaño.

-Todo indica que así fue – Confeso viendo como el rostro de la ojimiel se ensombrecía – Y para colmo, Blaise quiso hacer lo mismo. Pero esta vez….fallo. Es por eso que ha desaparecido ya que ofrecieron dinero por su cabeza y junto con él, la de Malfoy.

La ex leona se coloco de pie.

-Por eso, vengo ante ti para que me otorgues una copia de ese contrato, que debe estar aquí – Dijo imitando a la joven.

-Yo…no lo he visto...no, ¿Y para que quieres tú una copia? – Pregunto mirándolo desconfiadamente.

-Escucha, se que sonara egoísta, pero el nombre de mi padre estaba involucrado con esta empresa y…no quiero que se manche al descubrirse todo esto – Espeto preocupado – Bueno, ninguno de los que ejecutivos que tienen inversiones aquí. Yo, solo quiero ayudar a Malfoy a salir de esto….pero sin que él se entere…- Finalizo acercándose hasta la ojimiel.

La castaña suspiro cansada. No agrego nada. No, hasta minutos mas tarde.

-Bien, escucha... Buscare ese contrato y te daré una copia, pero con una condición – Pidió Hermione - Draco no debe saber esto y que me ayudes a buscar a Blaise.

-Tenlo por seguro – Espeto Theo.

-Y te voy a demostrar que Draco no tuvo nada que ver con ese negocio sucio…te aseguro que todo fue obra de Blaise – Afirmo – Y…Gracias por todo.

-No tienes que agradecer…solo lo hago por ti…porque no quiero que por culpa de Malfoy, tú sufras…- Espeto tomando una mano de la castaña entre las suyas.

La ex leona no supo que decir o hacer. Ni siquiera supo reaccionar para retirar su mano de las de Theo. Trago en seco al sentir como su corazón se le saldría del pecho. En ese momento, la voz de un ojigris hizo que la joven se alejara del castaño antes de que el rubio se le fuera a golpes en ese mismo momento.

-Creo que el dueño de esta empresa soy yo, ¿No creen? – Pregunto haciendo que la pareja de castaños se girara para verlo postrado bajo el marco de la puerta. Después se encamino para poder llegar hasta el lugar que ocupaba la ojimiel.

-Buenos días, Malfoy – Saludo Theo con una suspica de burla en su tono.

-Si tienes asuntos pendientes que arreglar, te aviso que yo soy el indicado para hacerlo – Decía el platino llegando hasta Hermione mientras se colocaba detrás de ella al momento que la rodeaba por la cintura entre sus brazos y depositaba un suave beso sobre sus mejillas bronceadas. Quería que ese imbécil se diera cuenta de una maldita vez que ella era SUYA. Y por una vez más, él había ganado.

Debía reconocer que al cerrar la puerta de su oficina no pudo evitar escuchar como Samanta le indicaba a la castaña que ese imbécil la esperaba en su oficina. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y evitar que la joven se encontrara con él, pero desistió de ello. Espero unos minutos mas para dejarlos conversar sobre no se que cosas. Después, haría acto de presencia y le restregaría en su cara como la ojimiel era suya y siempre lo será. Y ahí estaba.

-Eso lo tengo claro, Malfoy…- Espeto Theo sonriendo de lado. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón ver como él si podía tocarla y besarla cuando se le pegara la gana. Lo aceptaba. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione Granger – Pero lo que tenia que hablar con Hermione…no era nada relacionado a la empresa – Dijo para hacer rabiar al rubio. Cometido que logro.

Draco estaba a punto de irse a golpes contra ese idiota cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¡Basta! … Theo ya se va – Dijo para evitar una pelea - ¿No es así?

-Si…me voy…- Dijo riendo de lado – Nos vemos pronto – Se despidió saliendo del lugar para dejar a la pareja de enamorados a solas.

Hermione se giro para ver al rubio quien no podía contener su coraje hacia ese estúpido engreído. Para calmar su ira…la ojimiel se posesiono de los pálidos labios de su amante. Este no se lo esperaba pero aun así le encanto. Se besaron como mayor intensidad y amor. Si, de ahora en adelante amor era lo único que podían expresar con sus caricias y besos. La ex leona estaba segura que el rubio no tenia nada que ver con esos mafiosos y lo iba a averiguar a como diera lugar.

* * *

La noche se encontraba para disfrutarla. Y eso es lo que iba hacer Draco Malfoy junto a Hermione Granger. No por nada había reservado la mejor mesa de un exclusivo restaurant muy frecuentado por él y el tipo de su clase. El lugar estaba hasta el tope de gente que gustaba de el.

Como lo había prometido, Hermione salió temprano de su trabajo y fue en busca del mejor vestido que existiera para deslumbrar al mundo, y en especial a él. Y lo logro.

Compro un lindo vestido color negro hecho por un reconocido diseñador de la alta costura. Gracias al sueldo que ganaba por su trabajo, este le daba para ese vestido y muchos más. La prenda era de corte mediano por debajo de las rodillas. Entallado a su cuerpo acentuando su delgada cintura. Sin hombreras ni tirantes. Sus hombros se encontraban descubiertos. Y su cabello recogido en una siempre peinado. Su maquillaje no muy cargado pero si hecho para resaltar su belleza natural.

Draco, la verla, no supo que decir para describir tan bella creación de arte. El vestía como siempre; Sostificado y elegante para toda ocasión. Esa noche seria inolvidable para ambos. De eso se encargaría él.

Después de esto, se encontraba en el mejor restaurant de todo Londres mágico. En el cual solo ciertas personas tenían privilegios inigualables. Entre ellos; Draco Malfoy. La castaña venia prendada de su brazo para no perderse en tan grande lugar. Jamás había estado en un lugar como ese. Malfoy si que se daba la buena vida. Y ya se lo había demostrado cuando se hospedaron en aquel lujoso hotel en Moscú, Rusia.

-Joven, Malfoy…Sea usted Bienvenido – Saludo el encargado de acomodar a los clientes del lugar – Señorita, lo mismo para usted – Agrego percatándose de la presencia de la castaña.

-Buenas noches – Saludo Hermione al ver como el rubio ni se dignaba a comentar algo.

-Por favor, no se queden ahí, su mesa esta preparada – Señalo indicando al ojigris su entrada.

Draco solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza guiando a su compañera al lugar que siempre reservaba o mejor dicho, que estaba reservado solo para él. Viniese o no todos los días.

Al arribar a la mesa, el rubio, como todo el caballero que era recorrió la silla para indicarle a la castaña que tomara asiento. Esto hizo enloquecer a la joven. Hermione obedeció al momento tomando lugar sobre la silla. No obstante, el ojigris la imitó.

-Joven…es mejor vino de la casa para usted – Indico uno de los cuatro meseros que tenían rodeado a la pareja.

-Gracias…- Espeto Draco observando el menú.

-¿Desea ordenar o esperamos un poco más? – Pregunto otro mesero con libretilla en mano.

Hermione observo como toda la gente del lugar se les quedaba viendo. ¿Sería porque casi todo el restaurant paro sus actividades para ver pasar al Gran Draco Malfoy? ¿O porque era el empresario del año y todo el mundo quería socializar con él? Ya no sabía que era.

-Sí, quiero algo especial…algo que no esté en el menú – Contesto firme en su respuesta.

La ex Gryffindor observo como el personal del lugar sonrió nerviosamente entre ellos mismo. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que Malfoy los ponía en ese aprieto.

-Bien…lo que usted ordene – Finalizo un mesero regresando a la cocina y haciendo que todos su personal culinario se moviera para prepara un platillo especial para el mejor de todos.

Draco sonrió de lado al ver como el personal trabajaba duro para tenerlo satisfecho. De pronto, se percato de la mirada acusadora de su acompañante. La miro seriando su rostro.

-¿Todo el tiempo haces lo mismo? – Le pregunto la ojimiel un poco molesta.

-¿Qué? – Contesto – Tienen que atenderme como lo que soy; El mejor – Espeto observando a su al redor como tanto mujeres como hombres no dejaban de verlos.

Hermione no agrego nada más. Solo se dispuso a olvidar el incidente y concentrarse en el momento. Y claro que lo logro. No obstante, siento a mano del rubio sobre la suya que estaba situada sobre la mesa. Rápidamente la ex leona coloco su vista en ese ser divino.

-Te ves…bellísima – Halago desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Ahora comprobó que la joven no le bromeaba. Le dijo que esa noche luciría bella para él y…lo logro.

-Gracias…yo siempre cumplo mi palabra – Espeto la castaña regalándole una sonrisa.

Draco no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzo contra esos deliciosos labios que hoy estaba maquillados tentadoramente. La ojimiel lo acepto con gusto. Llevo una de sus manos hacia el rostro pálido del platino para acariciarlo con amor. Se besaron por unos largos segundos…pero su acto de amor fue interrumpido por un ruido sonoro de garganta.

Draco y Hermione se separaron para observar al causante de su intromisión.

-Disculpe que los interrumpa…- Espeto un mesero con su vista fija en algún lugar del restaurant – Pero el dueño del lugar le envía estaba bella rosa a usted…la mujer más bella del lugar- Espeto entregándole un hermosa rosa a la ex leona.

Hermione entre abrió sus labios sorprendida por el detalle. El ojigris sintió como su sangre empezó a hervir de rabia y celos. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para estar detallando a SU mujer?

-Bueno…este…Gracias…- Contesto por fin la ojimiel aceptando la rosa.

-Con permiso…- Se disculpo el joven mesero y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

Hermione observaba con detalle la rosa. Era bellísima. Después se percato del estado de su acompañante.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto esta al sospechar por que el enojo del ex Slytherin.

-¿Qué qué sucede? – Repitió con sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

-Mi amor…- Pronuncio la castaña dejando de lado la flor para colocar toda su atención en el ojigris. Este la miro apaciguando su ira al oír como la joven lo llamo – Es una simple rosa…no significada nada para mi…si no viene de ti…- Termino besando de nuevo los labios de su amante.

El rubio le correspondió.

-Bien…te creo – Contesto el inversionista del año sin dejar de tomar la delicada mano de la joven.

Pasaron unos minutos entre pláticas y besos. La cena llego mas tarde.

-Espero y les guste lo que especialmente preparamos para ustedes – Finalizo el mesero haciendo una tipo reverencia ante el rubio.

-También, yo – Bromeo el platino observando a su compañera.

Después el personal se alejo para dejar que los jóvenes degustaran de sus platillos. Pero…de nuevo fueron interrumpidos pero esta vez por el dueño del lugar.

-Espero y el platillo sea de tu gusto, Malfoy…- Hablo Theodore Nott haciendo que jefe y su asistente personal alzaran su vista para verlo – Porque yo, especialmente lo elegí ti…y obviamente para ti, Hermione – Dijo observando a la castaña.

-¿Tu eres el dueño de este lugar? – Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Dirás el nuevo dueño…- Espeto el castaño sonriendo dulcemente – Acabo de adquirir este lugar.

-Vaya, es muy bonito – Halago la ojimiel sinceramente – Y por cierto, gracias por la rosa…este bellísima – Agradeció sonriéndole.

Draco observo como ese estúpido coqueteaba con la castaña y para colmo, ella con él. Al parecer los dos se habían olvidado por completo de él. Pero eso no lo iba a permitir. Con rabia retiro la servilleta situada en sus piernas para después dejarla caer agresivamente sobre la mesa llamando la atención de los castaños.

-Si tu escogiste este platillo para mi, prefiero no comerlo – Espeto haciendo que Theo y Hermione lo observaran.

-No, Malfoy…no coloque nada en esa cena…te lo aseguro – Remetió sonriendo de lado.

El platino se coloco de pie acortando la distancia entre ellos dos. De una vez por todas le dejaría en claro el papel que representaba entre los tres. Se miraron con odio puro. Hermione sabía que eso no acabaría nada bien.

Antes de cualquier chico dijera algo, la castaña prefirió ser la primera.

-Les advierto que si arman un escándalo enfrente de todo el mundo – El rubio y el castaño colocaron su mirada sobre ella – Les juro que no volverán a saber nada de mi…estoy harta de sus estúpidos enfrentamientos…- Finalizo la ojimiel molesta – Ahora, si no les molestas, voy al tocador – Aviso girándose para ir al sanitario de Damas.

El rubio observo como la joven se perdió entre el pasillo final.

-Te advierto que esto no se quedara así…- Amenazo Draco lamiendo sus labios.

-Y yo te advierto que esta vez…no me dejare vencer. Porque quiero a Hermione para mi – Esto hizo que el platino ejerciera fuerza en sus puños haciendo que sus venas se sobresalieran de su pálida piel.

-Entonces…tendrás que luchar duro porque no pienso alejarme de ella y mucho menos para dejarte el campo libre a ti…- Finalizo alejándose del castaño para alcanzar a la castaña-.

**Continuara…**

_¡Hola! Volví. Espero y se la hayan pasado excelente en sus reuniones familiares en Navidad, Año Nuevo y Día de Reyes._

_Debo de admitir que este no es un BUEN capitulo. Pero fue lo mejor que pude escribir. La inspiración anda peleada conmigo en estas semanas que no me permite expresarme._

_Bien, cambiando de tema. Hemos leído que la relación de Draco y Hermione no es muy estable…Se aman pero todavía no se preguntan que realmente son. Leímos como el pobre del pelirrojo no deja de pensar en Hermione…ya quiere verla, besarla, abrazarla…a sabiendas que a lo mejor la joven no estuviese libre y si que está en lo correcto. Vaya, me sorprendió la actitud de Molly…y eso que yo lo escribir…siempre digo y lo diré…LO PASADO, PASADO…no toda la vida vas a estar odiando a personas que ni siquiera valen la pena. Maldito, Blaise…pronto lo veremos por aquí. Y por último, vaya cena que pasó Hermione…y eso que iba a hacer la mejor. Pero no se preocupen…aun faltan muchas más por delante. Leímos que Theo no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, y para esto Draco tomara una decisión un poco precipitada… pero creo que les encantara cuando la lean._

_Faltan pocos capítulos para el regreso de Ron y ahora si, se viene lo bueno. Ultima pregunta…_

_¿Les gustaría ver la escena que Molly recordó entre Draco y Hermione al salir del juicio? Espero y me haya explicado._

_Y sin nada más que agregar…Me despidió._

**Agradecimientos:**

_Serena Princesita Hale, Holly90, dashamalfoy, Nueva lectora la de antes XD (Me gusto esto), Vadeti, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Bess20, danhablack, msrlupe, Yuliana, Crysthy Granger (Te amo madre, gracias por ponerte al corriente) Vivianne y Jos Black (Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leerme…me han gustado muchos tus fic…eres grandiosa…) :_ _**Chicas, las amo…espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo**_.


	23. Se te olvido

Sus inexpresivos ojos grises se mantenían fijos atreves de ese enorme ventanal que dejaba ver la mañana que cubría a la hermosa ciudad de Londres mágico. No tenía ánimos de trabajar, juntas y muchos menos, recibir a sus alocados socios. Solo quería estar sentado por el resto de la mañana, tarde y si se podía, noche. Suspiro por enésima vez al descubrir que su vida no tenia ningún sentido sin ella. Sin una mirada, sin una palabra, sin un abrazo o tan siquiera, sin un suspiro por parte de ella.

Coloco su vista sobre la entrada principal a su oficina y ahí la vio. Se miraba hermosa, sencilla…simplemente perfecta para cualquier inmortal que la deseara poseer. La observo sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada en los minutos que estuvo ante él.

-¿Me podrías firmar estos documentos? – Pregunto Hermione Granger colocándose ante el escritorio de su jefe sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Si, así es. Hermione Granger le había aplicado la ley del hielo. Ya habían pasado unos días desde que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarla a cenar al restaurant ese que le causo una fuerte discusión con la castaña. De haber sabido que el nuevo dueño era el imbécil de Nott, jamás hubiese vuelto a ese lugar. Ahora por él, Hermione y él estaban molestos. ¡Todo el tiempo era ese imbécil! No permitiría que se repitiera la misma historia. Esta vez, no dejara que se interpusiera entre ellos como lo hizo entre Savannah y él. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que recordarla en ese preciso momento?

-Seguro – Contesto Draco reprimiendo sus enormes ganas de tomar a la joven, despojarla de su vestimenta y hacerla suya encima de su escritorio. Pero decidió que sería mejor contenerse. Gracias a su estúpida actitud, la castaña decidió regresar al apartamento sabiendo que él le había pedido que se mudara a su mansión, pero gracias a Nott, Hermione no le dio una respuesta segura.

Firmo hoja por hoja sin ni siquiera leer lo que contenían. No era necesario. A pesar de estar molesta con él, confiaba plenamente en ella. Sabía que la ojimiel jamás lo engañaría. Jamás.

Después, se coloco de pie sin decir nada. Observaba como la ex leona acomodaba la documentación para pasarse a retirar de ese lugar. Sesituó tras de ella, alzo una de sus pálidas manos con la intención de acariciar el cabello castaño de la joven. Llevaba días sin ni siquiera poder rosar su piel o tomar una de sus manos. Era una tortura, incluso más que un cruciatus.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al oír, pero no ver, como el rubio se colocaba tras de ella al sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del hombre a quien amaba. No supo de donde saco fuerzas para no arrogar todo lo que traía en manos, girarse y dejar que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo. Pero no. Se prometió castigar al rubio de la peor manera posible. Le había prometido intentar controlar sus celos enfermizos pero descubrió que ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

Cerró sus ojos y reprimió su gemido al oír la voz del ojigris por encima de su hombro.

-¿Es todo lo que necesitas…? – Le pregunto el ex Slytherin susurrando sobre su oído.

Esta vez, se mordió su labio inferior.

-¿O…quieres algo más de mi? – Pregunto de nuevo, esta vez, sonriendo al ver como la ojimiel tembló al oír su pregunta.

Siempre era lo mismo. Trataba de seducirla a cualquier costa pero ella no cedía. Y ni lo hará…por el momento. No hasta que el rubio le prometa no ser tan celoso. Pero esta vez…que lo cumpliera.

No supo de donde saco fuerzas…se alejo de él tomando sus obligaciones del escritorio de su jefe. Se giro para verlo al mismo tiempo que trababa de controlarse.

-De hecho, si…- Contesto la ex leona – Quiero algo de ti…- Dijo haciendo que el rubio ampliara su sonrisa creyendo que este vez, había ganado.

-Lo que desees – Espeto Draco tratándose de acercar a ella.

Esta retrocedió unos pasos para evitar el acercamiento del ojigris.

-Cuando estés de acuerdo conmigo, sabes que hacer y donde encontrarme…y si no se le ofrece algo mas, Señor…- Dijo sarcásticamente – Me paso a retirar…- Finalizo la castaña saliendo de la oficina del dueño de la dinastía Malfoy.

Draco negó con su cabeza sabiendo que ella no sedería jamás. Y en un momento, él tampoco. Pero esta vez, tendría que ser él el que diera el primer paso para en contentar a su amada. Ya había llegado a su límite. A sí que más tarde pasaría a buscarla para decírselo. En ese momento, solo quería pensar…pensar en qué pasaría si llegara a tomar ese decisión que rondaba por su cabeza desde el día en que cruzo por su mente en el momento que Theodore Nott le confesó que no se dejaría vencer hasta tener a la castaña a su lado.

_O_

Cerró sus grises ojos por unos minutos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la ojimiel abandono su oficina. Y la verdad, no quería saberlo. Solo necesitaba estar un buen rato a solas para pensar en las consecuencias que llevarían sus actos si los llegase a tomar precipitadamente. Recargo su espalda sobre la silla de cuero negro para relajarse de tanta tensión.

Y sin poder evitarlo, recordó ese nombre que hacía que toda su sangre pura hirviera de coraje, rabia, odio y celos. Si, celos. A pesar de saber que ese imbécil ya no respiraba el aire de hoy en día. Pero…no podía evitar pensar que ese idiota hubiese tenido a la castaña primero que él, en lo sentimental por que en lo íntimo, él fue el primero y siempre será el último.

Ejerció fuerza sobre sus puños al saber que Hermione amo a ese animal como nunca imagino que se pudiera. Le daban unos celos, porque él hubiese dado su vida entera por que la castaña le correspondiera en esos momentos en el colegio que la amaba con locura. Pero no, ella eligió al más pobretón de todos en vez de al más guapo y millonario chico descendiente de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy.

No obstante, el recuerdo de ese día. El día que lo exoneraron de toda culpa y el día en que la castaña le juro odio eterno.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Está seguro de esto? – Pregunto Draco Malfoy a las afuera del juzgado del ministerio de magia. Vestía elegantemente y su rostro resplandecía de alegría y vives. Acababan de declararlo inocente de la muerte de Ron Weasley._

_El mundo mágico había quedado mudo al oír el veredicto del juez de magia. Especialmente, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger._

_-¿Dudas de las habilidades de tu Padrino? – Pregunto Severus Snape al ser la única persona del público que estaba ahí por el rubio. A pesar de que Hogwarts estaba en contra de Malfoy, él tuvo que apoyarlo…por obligación y porque lo apreciaba de corazón._

_-Por supuesto que no, es solo que no le veo lo necesario…- Espeto el ojigris con sus manos en el interior de sus caros bolsillos._

_-Pero, yo sí. Así que te espero mas tarde en el lugar de siempre…- Finalizo Snape sonriéndole de lado._

_¿Guardar sus recuerdos de la batalla final? Aun seguía siendo una inecesidad. Pero si Severus Snape, profesor del prestigiado colegio de Magia y Hechicería así lo requería, pues él no tenía por qué oponerse. El ojigris se quedaría con unas lagunas sobre sus recuerdos de ese horrendo día, pero no le veía lo importante._

_Draco desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos. Al igual lo hizo Severus. Observaron a lo lejos como la Familia Weasley los miraba con desprecio y entre ellos, Potter y Granger. Esta última era la que gritaba sin control alguno. El rubio sintió una fuerte opresión sobre su pecho al ver hecha pedazos a la ojimiel. Quería correr hacia ella para abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero eso no era posible. Nunca estaría bien…sin esa comadreja a su lado._

_Y menos, al saber que él fue el causante de su muerte. Ya no había caso seguir reteniendo ese sentimientos que solamente ella despertaba sobre él. Era momento de dejarlo ir…para siempre._

_-Sera mejor irnos, ya – Ordeno el longevo cabello negro tomando a su ahijado por el brazo para sacarlo de ahí antes de que Potter o Granger intentaran dañarlo._

_El ex mortifago se quedo quieto por unos largos segundos al ver como la ex leona le dedicaba una mirada llenar de odio y desprecio. Él solo opto por dedicarle una sonrisa que la castaña no pudo descifrar. De verdad que ese gesto la confundió. No sabía si se burlaba de ella o la…consolaba. De pronto, la joven exploto._

_-¡Hermione, no! – Se oyó la voz del azabache._

_El ojigris estaba a punto de girarse para ir al camino que le indico su padrino cuando oyó al ojiverde exclamar el nombre de la castaña. Se giro de nuevo al oír como esta lo llamaba._

_-¡Eres una maldita y vil cucaracha! – Escupió con asco la joven al llegar hasta el asesino del pelirrojo. Empuño su varita para colocarla sobre el cuello del rubio. Tal como aquella vez en tercer grado._

_Malfoy solo alzo su barbilla para que la castaña pudiera acomodar más su ataque. Todos los presentes quedaron atónicos al ver la escena. El rubio se mostraba sereno y tranquilo. No había temor en sus ojos como lo demostró en tiempo atrás._

_-Granger, le ordeno que baje esa varita – Ordeno Snape observando a la joven quien estaba a punto de reventar de cólera._

_-¡No lo hare! – Contesto la joven sin despegar su vista de la mirada gris de su víctima._

_-Hermione, hija, por favor…obedece al profesor…- Incito Arthur al llegar hasta la joven junto con su familia._

_-Hermione…escucha…- Espeto Harry antes de ser interrumpido por su mejor amiga._

_-¡No, escuchen todos ustedes! – Escupió con asco - ¡No descansare hasta ver a este infeliz tres metros bajo tierra igual que él mismo lo hizo con mi adorado Ron!_

_Todos quedaron atónicos con las palabras de la ojimiel. Todos menos…él._

_-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te detiene, Sangre sucia inmunda? – Pregunto Draco Malfoy haciendo de nuevo que todo quedaran boquis abiertos – Adelante…hazlo…yo no te tengo miedo…rata – Incito con odio al ver como la mujer que le intereso luchaba contra él por esa comadreja que no valía ni un galeón._

_Hermione clavo más la punta de su varita sobre el cuello del rubio al oír esas palabras. Claro que lo haría, y en ese momento, pero...algo la detuvo. Algo en esa triste mirada causo un efecto inexplicable sobre ella. Lo miro por unos segundos más al percatarse que no valía la pena en nada._

_Retiro su varita liberando al ojigris. Este se llevo una mano a su cuello para sobar su zona adolorida. Todos volvieron a respirar de alivio al ver el acto que opto la joven._

_-No me convertiré en una asesina como tu…ni siquiera vale pasar el resto de mi vida en azkaban por ti…- Finalizo la ex leona dándole la espalda para ser abrazada por Harry y llevada hacia las afueras del ministerio._

_Draco Malfoy solo bajo su mirada al oír esas palabras para después volverla a colocar en la figura que se alejaba de él, una vez más._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

¿Y ahora qué? De una cosa si estaba seguro; Hermione Granger lo amaba igual o más que él a ella.

-¿Se puede? – Pregunto Luna Lovegood asomando su cabeza rubia por entre la puerta y el marco de esta.

El ex Slytherin giro su silla para observara su mejor amiga quien esperaba la orden del joven para poder pasar.

-Adelante – Dio luz verde el joven.

La ex Ravenclaw accedió al interior del lugar yendo directo al escritorio de su socio y mejor amigo. Draco se coloco de pie a medida que la ojiazul llegaba a su destino. Se acomodo su chaleco para recibir como todo un caballero a una mujer.

-Toma asiento – Espeto el ojigris haciendo una seña con su mano para que la joven aceptara. Al momento, Luna lo hizo - ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? – Se burlo el rubio al después él tomar asiento delante de su espectador.

-¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto la joven un poco preocupada al saber lo que estaba pasando.

-No sé a que te refieres – Contesto Draco para no entrar en detalles. Pero eso iba a ser imposible conociendo a la rubia.

-Me refiero a Hermione y tu – Soltó haciendo que el joven rodara sus ojos exasperado – Acabo de venir de su oficina y…no está muy contenta que digamos contigo…- Dijo haciendo un gesto de lastima.

-Entonces, si ya lo sabes, no le veo el punto a tu pregunta - Escupió fríamente girando su silla para darle la espalda a la joven.

Esta suspiro al ver como su mejor amigo la ignoraba. ¿Eso era lo mejor que tenia? Se coloco de pie para ir hasta el rubio y aconsejarlo.

-Déjame adivinar por que – Se burlo Luna como siempre llegando hasta el ojigris y acorralándolo en la silla contra sus brazos. Se inclino un poco hacia delante para mantener su rostro cerca del ex Slytherin. Este solo le mantuvo la mirada sin intentar sacársela de encima – Tus celos enfermizos.

-Si…por eso…- Susurro Draco decepcionado de si mismo. Pero simplemente no podía controlarlos al ver como otros imbéciles fantaseaban con el cuerpo desnudo de SU castaña.

Luna le sonrió en forma de burla.

-Ay, Draco, nunca cambiaras – Finalizo enderezándose y caminado así la salida. Este se giro de nuevo para ver cada paso que daba.

-¿Te vas? – Le pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, tengo una cita…- Dijo haciendo que esos celos volvieran a él. Y es que no quería que volvieran hacer sufrir a una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.

-¿Con quién? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie para no cometer una locura.

-Adiós…nos vemos después - Se despidió la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de ella sin decirle el nombre de su cita al ojigris, porque sabía que no le agradaría para nada

.

* * *

.

-Samanta…- Llamo la ojimiel llegando hasta el escritorio de la pelirroja haciendo que esta dejara de lado su trabajo para prestar toda su atención a la joven - ¿Podrías capturar estos informes en la base de datos…por mi? – Le pregunto – Es que la verdad se me paso este detalle y ahora con la nueva documentación…

-No hay problema, Hermione…se que tienes mucho trabajo, no te preocupes, lo hare por ti…- Espeto la joven sonrientemente. Y es que, desde que la castaña piso esa empresa su tarea en ella había descendido ya que la ex leona se empeñaba hacer todo el trabajo que le correspondía.

-Muchas gracias…te lo compensare…- Dijo la asistente personal del rubio. Dejo el montón de documentación sobre el pequeño escritorio de la pelirroja. No obstante, le dedico una sonrisa en forma de despedida.

Se giro lista para regresar sobre su camino y terminar su tarea de hoy, cuando algo la detuvo haciendo que pensara en él. Llevaba días sin disfrutar de su calor, sus besos, caricias y palabras al hacer el amor. Pero él mismo se lo había buscado. Se lo advirtió y aun a si, no lo cumplió. Se giro de nuevo para verla entrada principal de la oficina de su jefe. ¿Aun seguiría ahí?

-Samanta…- Llamo de nuevo la castaña haciendo que la joven le corresponderá - ¿Draco…ya se ha ido? – Pregunto calmadamente evitando sonar como una loca enferma.

-Ahm…si, tienes varios minutos que acaba de irse…- Finalizo la pelirroja confundida.

-Bien…gracias…- Contesto Hermione para ahora sí, regresar a su trabajo y olvidarse de ese rubio que solo la hacía perderse en su recuerdo.

_O_

La ex Gryffindor llego hasta su oficina para después abrir la puerta de esta y entrar en su interior. Pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta haciendo que su respiración se acelerara. No quería más discusiones.

-Harry…- Pronuncio la ojimiel cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de ella.

-Hermione…yo…- Pero su amiga lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? – Le pregunto extrañada ya que todos, de por ley, tenían que cruzar el pasillo principal. Y ella no lo vio por ahí.

-Ya ves…- Sonrió el ojiverde un poco avergonzado de ver a la joven después de que se porto como un patán con ella.

Hermione camino hasta su escritorio para colocarse tras de él y averiguar que hacia el moreno ahí. Creyó que había dejado las cosas en claro al irse de su mansión y correr tras el ex Slytherin.

-Harry….si vienes a seguir discutiendo, te pido…- Pero el azabache la interrumpió.

-Lo siento…- Confeso el niño que vivió haciendo que la mejor amiga de este lo mirara extrañada mente – Siento lo que paso aquella noche…siento haberte puesto en aprietos con esa estúpida decisión de elegir…pero, no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando…no quería darme cuenta que…- Callo a medida que se acercaba hacia la castaña para estar más cerca de ella – Te enamoraste de Malfoy…- Finalizo tomando las pequeñas manos de joven para cubrirlas con las suyas.

-También, yo lo siento – Dijo Hermione sonriéndole de lado – Siento haber sido tan estúpida y no tener la confianza para contarte lo que me estaba pasando. Por no haberte dicho mis sentimientos hacia…Draco…- Nombro sintiendo como el azabache ejercía fuerza sobre sus manos – Lo siento, lo siento…- Repetía con sus lagrimas en sus ojos al instante que se aferraba a la pecho de su mejor amigo.

Harry Potter acariciaba el cabello castaño de ese joven que lo volvía loco. Era su mejor amiga, su hermana. No soportaría perderla a ella también, por eso decidió arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas y aceptar su relación con ese…idiota de Malfoy. Alejo a la ojimiel un poco de él para tomar su barbilla y obligarla a que lo viese.

-Por eso estoy aquí, para decirte que estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu relación con ese…Malfoy – Dijo haciendo que en el rostro de la joven se formara una hermosa sonrisa – No solo yo, Ginny también lo está. Me di cuenta que no quería perderte ni que te alejaras de mi.

-Harry…gracias…de verdad…- Espeto la ex leona con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Vamos…ya todo paso…deja de llorar – Pidió el auror mas importante de la historia mágica. Llevo una de sus manos hacia las mejillas de su mejor amiga para borrar los rastros de lágrimas sobre estas.

-Pero…hay algo que me inquita – Confeso la ojimiel un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué es?

-Me preocupa la reacción de la familia Weasley…- Dijo haciendo que el moreno también pensara en eso – Tu sabes…por que…

-Ellos también tienes que entenderlo como yo lo hice – Espeto Harry – Tienen que entender que el odio y el rencor te amargan…tienes que entender que el pasado, es pasado…- Hermione bajo su mirada entristecida. No quería decepcionar a la familia que tanto la cuido en su estancia en el mundo mágico.

-No creo que lo entiendan…

-Tienen que hacerlo…y pronto…- Contesto el joven haciendo que la castaña alzara de nuevo su vista hacia él – Ven aquí – Ordeno pegando de nuevo el cuerpo de su mejor amiga junto al suyo.

Y así. Pasaron unos minutos más que se transformaron en horas. Pero estar juntos era como detener el tiempo y darse cuenta que solo están ellos dos dentro de el. Entre risas, palabras y recuerdos, el moreno decidió que era hora de marcharse a su casa y contarle a su esposa todo lo que paso.

-Me tengo que ir…- Dijo haciendo que la castaña le sonriera de lado – Ginny y James deben estar desesperados por verme…no los he visto desde esta mañana.

-Bien…descuida…aun me falta mucho trabajo por terminar…- Espeto Hermione observando la gran cantidad de documentos que tenía que archivar antes de ir a descansar.

-Por cierto…el cumpleaños de Ginevra se acerca y le organizare una reunión en el jardín de la casa…y quiero que vengas…- Pidió como en forma de orden.

-Claro que ahí estaré…

-Con Malfoy…- Dijo haciendo que la castaña contuviera la respiración.

-¿Con Malfoy? No, no lo creo. Los padres de Ginny van a estar ahí. No quiero arruinarle su fiesta con la presencia de Draco…sabes que Fred y George son muy impulsivos…

-No lo harán…confía en mi…- Pidió dándosela media vuelta para abandonar la oficina de su mejor amiga.

Hermione iba a reclamarle cuando el azabache desapareció enfrente de ella con la ayuda de la magia. Soltó un gruñido de enojo. Siempre hacia lo mismo para evitar sus gritos. Suspiro para relajarse y después tomo asiento sobre su escritorio para terminar su largo trabajo.

.

* * *

.

Oyó como unos golpes asomaban a su puerta. Alzo su rostro para ver como esta era entre abierta dejando a la vista una pelirroja cabellera y unos ojos azules. Le sonrió de lado al verlo.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Ron Weasley haciendo una mueca de pena pensando que tal vez había interrumpido algo importante para Sirius Black.

-Ron, hijo, claro entra…- Ordeno el padrino de Harry dejando de lado su tarea para concentrar toda su atención en el joven.

Este obedeció cerrando la puerta para llegar hasta el escritorio del ex auror.

-Toma asiento…- Le pidió haciendo que el joven acatara su orden – Dime… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Yo solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué mi supuesta muerte? – Le pregunto por fin. Ya tenía varios días que quería hacerlo pero simplemente el moreno estaba muy ocupado o ¿Lo evadía?

Sirius suspiro recargando sus brazos sobre el escritorio. Sabía que tarde o temprano el pelirrojo lo abordaría con esas preguntas. Y la verdad, tenía derecho en hacerlo.

-Hijo, escucha…sufriste un potente maleficio…el peor de todos…- Decía haciendo que ex león lo mirara – El ministerio se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que sobreviviste. Pero lamentablemente caíste en un profundo sueño que ni la magia podía despertarte. No quería que tu familia sufriera el ver que no dabas señales. Y evitarles la pena de tomar una decisión mayor.

-¿Cual decisión?

-Que decidieran si querían esperar para ver si despertabas o…dejarte morir para siempre…

Ron sintió una opresión fuerte sobre su pecho. Eso hubiese sido la muerte para sus padres. Ahora le agradecía al longevo su ayuda. Aun que en un principio se lo recrimino.

-Quiero saber el nombre del imbécil que me hizo esto…que le hizo esto a mi familia…a mis amigos…a Hermione…- Susurro este ultimo sin poder contenerse más las ganas de verla y hacerle el amor.

-Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo decir…

-¡¿Por qué no? Tengo el derecho a saberlo…

-Si tú lo recuerdas…yo no lo puedo hacer. El ministerio quiere que tu lo recuerdes a como dé lugar. Las pociones te harán recordar a medida que las ingieras…

Ron se coloco de pie hecha una furia. Le dio la espalda al padrino de Harry para no irse a golpes contra él. En ese momento quería descargar su furia con quien sea. Sirius llego hasta él.

-Vamos…si lo recuerdas…eso ayudara para condenarlo a la máxima pena.

-¿O sea que…esta libre? - esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Yo…lo siento…- Espeto Sirius un poco apenado.

-Te lo advierto, Sirius…- Dijo girándose para ver al ojigris – Si llego a recordarlo pronto…me iré de aquí y yo mismo lo asesinare…- Finalizo el pelirrojo dedicándole una mirara de odio al ex auror para después abandonar el despacho de este.

El padrino de Harry Potter solo negó con su cabeza para regresar a su tarea. Su ahijado tenía derecho a saber que su mejor amigo no estaba muerto, ya.

.

* * *

.

Dejo su saco y bolso encima del primer sillón que vio. Se estiro un poco para calmar el dolor que atacaba su espalda debido a que tuvo que pasar todo el día encima de una silla. Solo quería tomar un relajante baño e ir directo a la cama. Se dirigió hacia su habitación llegando a esta. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de su vestimenta e ir en dirección hacia su cuarto de baño.

Después de unos minutos bajo el agua caliente decidió salir de ahí y regresar a su dormitorio. Se enredo una gran toalla sobre su cuerpo y ato su melena con un broche para evitar que le escurriera agua sobre sus hombros. Salió de su interior caminado hacia su cama, pero alguien la obligo de tenerse a mitad de su camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto fríamente con sus nervios de punta. No dejaría que la viera frágil ante él. Pero lo extrañaban.

Draco Malfoy le sonrió al momento que se deshacía de su chaleco para después seguir con su camisa botón por botón. La castaña trago más nerviosa al ver el espectáculo que se asomaba a cada paso que la camisa del rubio se iba abriendo ante sus ojos. Sintió como su zona sur empezaba a reaccionar a su visión. Algo notado por el ojo gris.

El ex Slytherin camino hasta llegar junto a su amante. Se miraba hermosa recién salida del baño. Hermione ladeo su rostro para evitar su mirada, porque sabía que si se llegara a perder en ella, terminaría por ceder ante él y eso no pasaría. Por el momento.

El rubio llevo una de sus manos hacia un hombro de la castaña. Sentir de nuevo esa suave piel fue lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. La joven mordió si labio inferior al sentir el calor que desprendía el tacto de su jefe.

-Basta de esto…ya no soporto estar así…- Exclamo Draco posesionándose de la cintura de su amada para pegarla a su cuerpo – Te necesito, ya…- Susurro sobre el oído de la joven haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de placer al rosar su aliento con su oreja.

-Si necesitas de mi…sabes lo que quiero de ti…- Espeto Hermione cerrando sus ojos al sentir como el rubio acariciaba su cuello con sus labios.

-Bien…tu ganas…- Dijo cayendo ante esa maldita hermosa – Pero quiero que seas mía en este preciso momento…- Finalizo haciendo que la ojimiel llegara al cielo con tan solo pronunciar esas palabras.

No pudo contenerse más. Hermione fue la primera en dar el primer paso. Llevo sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre las pálidas mejillas de su amante para después capturar sus labios entre los de ella. Draco le correspondió con una intensidad que hizo que la ex leona gimiera sobre sus labios.

Se besaron como hacía varios días no lo hacían. Ahora se dieron cuenta que ni uno sin el otro era feliz. Eran una droga de la cual no podían curarse, no hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno mismo.

Draco llevo una de sus manos hacia la toalla que le impedía ver el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña. Tiro de ella suavemente haciendo que la ojimiel se aferrara más a su abrazo. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a que el rubio la viese completamente desnuda pero pronto lo haría.

-Te amo, Hermione…- Confeso entre gemidos y susurros.

-Te amo, Draco…, te amo – Decía Hermione llevando sus manos hacia la el cinturón de este para poder liberar su notable erección.

Después de cometer su objetivo, el rubio deposito a la castaña sobre el colchón para poder deshacerse de sus molestos pantalones. Ya completamente desnudo, decidió contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de su amante.

-Eres…perfecta y hermosa…- Halago el ex Slytherin colocándose encima del cuerpo de la joven.

Se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Las manos inquietas de ambos recorrían con desespero el cuerpo del otro. Solo querían que ese acto se consumiera lo más pronto posible. Entonces, el rubio no pudo soportar más y con lentitud fue entrando en el interior de su amante. Esta solo reprimía sus gemidos al sentir como el miembro de su amado entraba dentro de ella para empezar esa danza de caderas que los hacían llegar hasta el mismito infierno.

Draco empezó el movimiento de caderas con lentitud para primero acostumbrar a la joven a su presencia. Y esta así lo hizo. A medida que avanzaba el danzar, el rubio devoraba la piel bronceada de su amada. Esta acariciaba la fornida y ancha espalda del ojo gris. No podían reprimir sus deseos. Solo querían sentirse el uno al otro.

-¿Acaso se te olvido? – Pregunto el platino como pudo a medida que embestía a la joven con más fuerza.

-¿Olvidar…qu…que? – Contesto soltando un gemido al sentir el choque en su zona intima.

-Que yo sin ti… no puedo respirar – Confeso desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Hermione gimió al oír esas palabras – Se te olvido…que si…me dejas…ya no puedo andar…- Seguía – Se te olvido…que yo sin ti…ya no quiero más…se te olvido…que yo sin ti…me muero…

La ex leona sentía como estaba llegando al cielo con cada palabra que le decía sobre su oído acompañada de una deliciosa embestida por parte del hombre por el cual estaría dispuesta a dar su vida si fuese necesario.

-No…no se…no se me ha…olvidado…- Dijo Hermione gimiendo sobre el rostro de su amante.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos. No podían creer el amor tan grande que se mostraban. Por una parte estaba ese amor, pero por otra el negarlo ante la sociedad. Pero eso no importaba. Solo importaban ellos dos.

El fin se acercaba. La ojimiel empezó a sentir como un tipo de calofríos recorría su vierte avisando que el clímax estaba encima de ella. Draco lo noto y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas para llegar junto con ella.

Después de unos minutos, el orgasmo los invadió a ambos.

El rubio dejo descansar su rostro sobre el hueco que se hacia en el cuello y hombro de la castaña. Esta respiraba agitadamente acompañada de su amante. Hacer el amor, se había convertido en una adicción para ambos. No soportaban el no estar unido por uno solo mismo. Al paso de los minutos, sus respiraciones se normalizaron dejándolos respirar apaciguada mente.

El dueño de la dinastía Malfoy alzo su rostro para ver el de su amada. Esta le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Te amo…Draco…- Dijo de nuevo Hermione besando rápidamente esos labios que amaba con locura.

El rubio solo atino a corresponderle. En su mirada se podía distinguir un dejo de confusión. Esto lo noto la castaña al instante.

-Draco… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la ex leona un poco preocupada.

_-Cásate conmigo – _No era una pregunta. Era más bien una afirmación. Draco Malfoy estaba consciente de lo que pedía. Y la verdad, lo pedía con el corazón.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que los labios de Hermione Granger pudieron pronunciar.

¿Casarse? ¿Ser ella la Señora de…Malfoy?

**Continuara…**

_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no me maten si quieren más capítulos. (N/A: Que maldita soy, ¿verdad?) Pero me moría por hacerlo!_

_A lo mejor a muchas de ustedes no les está gustando como estoy llevando las cosas y a otras sí, pero bueno. Espero y este en lo correcto. Ya falta poco para que Ron Weasley aparezca de nuevo en la vida de nuestros protagonistas ¿Mueren por saber que pasara? Y mas ¿Quieren saber que pasara con la propuesta de matrimonio? Que más bien pareció una orden jejeje._

_Bueno…no tengo nada más que decir, solo; Deséenme suerte para estar de ánimo y poder actualizar más pronto._

**_I LOVE YOU, GIRLS_**

_Y Gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo en leer mis locas ideas._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Charlotte TAF, Holly90, bess20, Sailor mercuri o neptune, Serena Princesita Hale, mrslupe, dashamalfoy, vadeti, Yuliana, Aby-penita, Herms-G59, FiammaFelton y Courtney Weasley.**_


	24. Solo dejate amar

_-¿!Que! – Exclamo la castaña sacándose de encima el cuerpo pálido de su amante._

_Este obedeció al esfuerzo de la ojimiel colocándose rápidamente de pie para dejar que la joven pudiera enderezarse como lo deseaba. Observo con sus ojos grises como su amante le daba la espalda al momento que se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama ida de ese lugar._

_¿Lo había estropeado todo?_

_El rubio suspiro discretamente mientras hacia un gesto de disgusto al creer que todo se iba a ir al carajo. Sabía que Hermione Granger lo amaba con locura como él a ella, pero seguramente la joven no estaba preparada para dar un paso tan importante como el matrimonio. Y eso no lo era todo, sino el matrimonio entre una ex Gryffindor y un Ex Slytherin. Entre una heronia y un ex mortifago. Entre una leona y una serpiente…entre una sangre-sucia y un sangre pura._

_La castaña se encontraba pasmada, atónica y sorprendida por la pregunta de su amado. ¿Casarse? ¿Ella con él? ¿Ser…la Señora de Malfoy? No, eso definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance. ¿Lo amaba? ¡Por supuesto que lo amaba! Pero, no era el momento indicado para eso… ¿O sí?_

_-Hermione…- Susurro el platino tomando asiento un lado de la joven, ya con sus bóxers puestos. Después, guio una de sus manos hacia el rostro fino de su amante para que lo mirara fijamente._

_Esta obedeció dejándose manipular como un títere. Aun no recobrara la noción del tiempo. El platino se miraba extremadamente hermoso ante sus ojos miel._

_-Hermione… ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto sintiendo como el aire le hacía falta dentro de sus pulmones –Yo…lo siento…de verdad…- Se disculpaba mientras la ex leona lo admiraba – Es solo que…demonios…me precipite…lo acepto…demonios – Maldijo de nuevo – Es lo que ya quiero tenerte conmigo…para siempre._

_La ojimiel desvió su mirada. Para siempre suena como a mucho tiempo, pensó con temes._

_-Lo arruine, ¿Cierto? – Pregunto desesperado por no obtener una respuesta fija por parte de su amada._

_-No, Draco…no digas eso – Por fin reacciono. Guio una de sus manos hacia el rostro de su amado para retirar un mechón rubio que se interpuso sobre su hermoso rostro pálido – No arruinaste nada._

_-Se que no te merezco…- Empezó a recitar cuando los labios de la castaña lo interrumpió callándolo entre sus labios._

_Draco le correspondió con toda su intensidad al momento que la recostaba, de nuevo, sobre la cómoda cama. Esta solo se dejaba guiar por el sabor de sus labios. Se besaron por unos largos minutos que parecieron horas eternas._

_Pero, Hermione, decidió romper con ese acto tan delicioso y placentero._

_-Draco…- Nombro la joven tímidamente. Este le correspondió con su mirada gris como el metal – Tienes razón…creo que te estás precipitando…pero eso no quiere decir que no me quiera casar contigo, ni que acepto…es solo que…necesito tiempo._

_-Lo sé, lo sé – Espeto el platino mientras acariciaba el hermoso cabello rizado de su amada – Si necesitas tiempo, te lo daré._

_-Solo un par de semanas o…menos – Coqueteo mientras le robaba un corto beso que el ojigris correspondió – Necesito hablar con mi padre para contarle sobre nosotros y…- Callo repentinamente._

_-Con cara rajada ¿Cierto? – Escupió con asco. Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulmínate – Esta bien, Potter…- Suspiro resignado._

_-Quieras o no, ellos también son mi familia…-Dejo en claro para que el rubio se lo grabara de memoria._

_-Claro como digas…-Finalizo devorando el perfecto cuello de la castaña haciendo que esta soltará pequeñas carcajadas._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y de eso…ya había pasado casi un mes. Si antes estaba impaciente, ahora estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada. Necesitaba saber una respuesta YA, pero sería mejor esperar un par de días más. No quería, ahora sí, estropear el mejor momento de su vida.

No se podía quejar de nada. Su relación con Hermione era más que estable. TODO Londres mágico sabía sobre su relación. Ellos ya se habían dejado ver en público por casi todo el mundo. No era de esperarse, ya que en Rusia, los fotografiaron juntos y felices, ya que el la obligo a hacerse pasar por su novia. Cuando salían a bailar o a cenar, o simplemente a pasear por la ciudad, los paparazis no los dejaban tranquilos ni un momento ya que, Draco Malfoy; El inversionista del año y el más codiciado por la sociedad femenina tenía dueña.

El padre de Hermione ya estaba enterado y no estaba muy de acuerdo con su relación, pero si eso hacia feliz a su hija, él no se opondría para nada. Obviamente, la familia weasley se entero por parte de los periódicos y noticias en Londres, y claro, no lo tomaron nada bien. Pero con el paso de los días supieron sobreponerse y no les quedaba más de otra que aceptar la relación. Pero aun no se habían visto cara a cara y eso, sucedería pronto.

Suspiro por encima vez durante las dos largas horas que llevaba postrado sobre su silla de cuero fino. Con su espalda recargada sobre el respaldo y con sus piernas estiradas sobre el suelo expresando un estado de confusión y desgano.

No podía despegar su mirada gris sobre la pequeña caja negra que tenia sobre sus manos. Desde la primera vez que lo vio detrás de esa vitrina, supo que era el mejor anillo de compromiso para quedar perfectamente encajado sobre el dedo anular izquierdo de la mano de su futura esposa.

Suspiro de nuevo. Se mecía de un lado para otro sobre su silla de trabajo con su vista fija sobre el pequeño aro de oro blanco. Alzo su rostro observando el techo sin saber exactamente qué hacer ¿Esperar un poco más o había esperado demasiado? ¡Demonios! Que complicado era esto de estar enamorado estúpidamente.

Bajo su rostro de nuevo para colocar su vista sobre el anillo.

Pero antes de poder pensar o hacer algo, la puerta de su oficina fue abierta sin autorización. Y solo había una persona que tenía esa autoridad y esa era… Hermione Granger.

El rubio no supo como paso, pero al verla entrar, rápidamente se enderezo de su posición y con agilidad abrió el primer cajón que tuvo a su alcance, y sin ser notado por parte de la castaña, guardo la pequeña caja dentro de este. Aun no era el momento para que la ojimiel supiera sobre el aro de oro blanco.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Cuestión la ex leona alzando su vista para colocarla encima de su amado. No se percato de nada ya que venía con su vista miel fija sobre sus documentos que al escuchar el ruido la alzo.

-Nada…es solo que el cajón se atasco y utilice un poco mas de fuerza para cerrarlo…- Explico serenamente, típico de un Malfoy.

La ex Gryffindor entrecerró sus ojos al momento que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. El rubio le contesto con otra.

-Bien…necesito que firmes estas autorizaciones para la compra-venta de las nuevas oficinas en Alemania – Informo llegando hasta el escritorio de su jefe para depositarlos sobre este.

-Seguro…- Espeto Draco observando como la castaña detallaba de nuevamente las hojas - ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada. Es solo que estaba asegurando lo que firmabas – Dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Draco Malfoy no agrego nada más y tomo su bolígrafo para dejar su firma sobre los folios. Después de terminar, se enderezo de su postura.

-Y eso es todo Jefe – Se burlo la ojimiel cogiendo los papeles.

Pero antes de poder tomar el segundo, sintió como los fuertes brazos de su amado rodeaban su cintura para atraerla sobre él. Esta no opuso resistencia y se dejo guiar hasta caer sentada sobre las piernas del platino. No paso ni un segundo cuando los labios del ex Slytherin capturaron los suyos en un beso largo y apasionado.

¡Demonios! Se quejo el ojigris al sentir que cada minuto sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, de sentirla cerca, de besarla, de acariciarla, de hacerla suya por el resto del día. Ella…ella fue, es y será la única mujer que podrá derretir el frio de su corazón con tan solo unas palabras combinadas con profundas caricias.

¡Maldición! Se quejo la castaña al sentir como cada partícula de su cuerpo temblaba sin descontrol alguno. Draco Malfoy logro llegar a lugares, tanto físicos como interiores de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera Ron puedo intentar. No cavia duda, el era el hombre de su vida.

Después de unos segundos más, la ojimiel decidió romper el ósculo al sentir la necesidad de respirar.

-Te amo…- Expreso Draco respirando agitadamente.

-Te amo…- Contesto Hermione imitando al rubio y recargando su frente contra de él – Esta noche saldré a una cena-baile y tu vendrás conmigo.

-¿A si? – Pregunto sonriendo de lado. La joven le contesto de igual modo - ¿Y se puede saber a dónde?

-A la propiedad de Harry…- Espeto esperando la reacción por parte de su jefe.

Este guardo silencio meditando antes de reaccionar agresivamente. ¿Por qué no ir? De todas maneras todo el mundo ya sabía sobre su relación. Coloco su mirada gris sobre la miel cálida de su mujer.

-Bien…iremos a donde tú quieras – A completo con un corto beso.

-¿De verdad? – Expreso la ex leona sorprendida. El rubio asintió - ¡Gracias! – Finalizo besando los labios del platino de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

Oyó como el timbre de su mansión sonaba repetidas veces en un tono desesperado. Aparto su mirada azul sobre las hermosas líneas que contenía el libro de criaturas mágicas que leía. Se quedo quieta unos largos minutos esperando para saber si su padre lo había escuchado ya que él estaba cerca de la puerta, pero no fue así.

Suspiro al darse por vencida para después colocarse de pie e ir hacia le puerta principal de su mansión. Recorrió el camino sin dejar de oír el pitazo.

-¡Enseguida voy! – Decía mediante llegaba hasta y la abría con un poco de furia - ¡Dije…! – Pero cayó al ver al hombre postrado sobre su puerta - ¿Blaise? – Pregunto al ver como el rostro del moreno se encontraba ensangrentado y sus ropas destrozadas dejando ver el perfecto abdomen del joven – ¿Pero qué…?

-Descuida, la sangre no es mía…- Aviso antes de tiempo - ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto hipócritamente.

-¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto la rubia estrictamente.

-Si me dejas pasar, te contare todo con lujo de detalles – Espeto chantajista mente.

Luna Lovegood lo dudo por unos segundos. Pero ella no era de esas personas con resentimientos hacia los demás.

-Adelante – Ordeno abriendo paso para que el ojiverde entrara a su propiedad.

_O_

-Ahora si me puedes decir ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Pregunto después de traer algo de ropa limpia y empezar a curar algunas heridas sobre el rostro y pecho del moreno.

-Sabía que no tardarías en cuestionarme…- Dijo sacándose su camisa fina hecha pedazos y lanzándola sobre un lugar de la sala. Ante esto la ex Ravenclaw rodo sus ojos – Estuve en Alemania y ¡Auch! – Exclamo al sentir como la joven le untaba alcohol a la herida de su pecho haciendo que esta le ardiera hasta el…- Mas cuidado – Le pidió haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo siento pero yo no soy medimaga. Así que confórmate con lo que hago – Espeto Luna regresando a su trabajo.

Blaise no agrego nada más ya que sabía el carácter que se cargaba esa lunática.

-Como decía…- Pero la ojiazul lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Con eso es suficiente…- Expreso la joven colocando una pequeña venda sobre la herida del moreno – Draco y yo, sabemos por qué desapareciste y aun tiene el cinismo de regresar a pedir ayuda.

-No vengo por ayuda…- Respingo el ex Slytherin observando la herida curada sobre su pecho.

-Desmiénteme – Ordeno Luna colocando alcohol sobre la pequeña herida sobre el labio inferior del joven.

-¡Ahahaha! – Grito Zabinni sabiendo que la rubia lo hizo a propósito - ¡Esta bien! – Exclamo antes de que su socia lo bañara en alcohol – Necesito ayuda de Draco y tuya…- Finalizo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Pues déjame infórmate que esta vez ni Draco y ni yo, estamos dispuestos a pagar tus sucias deudas – Dijo segura de sus palabras – Así que hazle como quieras – Finalizo terminando su trabajo como medimaga.

Sin decir nada mas, la rubia se coloco de pie y se encamino hacia la salida de la sala. Pero, Blaise fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

-Oh, no…ustedes tienes esa necesidad…somos socios… ¿Acaso no recuerdas el pacto que hicimos cuando nos asociamos a la empresa de Draco? – Pregunto pegando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia.

Luna se mostro nerviosa ante el atrevido acercamiento del moreno. Pero, para su fortuna ella ya no sentía nada por él. Y él, nunca lo sintió por ella.

-Claro que lo recuerdo…- Contesto la rubia.

-¿Podrías repetir esas palabras, por favor? – Pidió hipócritamente.

La ex Ravenclaw suspiro resignada.

-Que si uno de nosotros estaba en problemas, no nos importaría perder todo nuestro capital para salvar al otro…- Dijo recordando – Porque somos amigos…

Blaise le sonrió pícaramente mientras alzaba una ceja al estilo Malfoy.

-¿Entonces?...- Pregunto el moreno.

-Te odio…- Maldijo la rubia honestamente – Pero no creo que Draco esté de acuerdo esta vez…recuerda que no se la has hecho una vez…si no dos…- Finalizo sonriéndole con triunfo.

-Descuida…sobre eso no habrá problema…- Contesto sin despegar sus ojos de la figura de su amiga – Draco nunca me deja abajo…nunca- Susurro dudando de sus palabras.

.

* * *

.

Cerró sus ojos por unos minutos. Esas estúpidas pociones hacían que sus ánimos decayeran hasta el suelo y si se podía, hasta el mismito infierno. El mes ya casi se a completaba y junto con él, su tratamiento. Pronto podría salir de esa cárcel y regresar con su familia, y amigos. Pronto podría regresar para estar cerca de ella. ¿Y si ya estaba casada? ¿Si ya tenía hijos? ¿O en una relación estable? Creo que no importaba…él haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar su amor…eso dicen ¿no? El amor nunca muere.

Sin poder evitarlo, el peso de sus parpados y el cansancio de esas pociones lo arrastro hasta los brazos de Morfeo, y con él, un sueño profundo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Lanzaba maldiciones por doquier. Solo quería acabar con ese infierno de una maldita vez. Observaba como su familia, padre, madre, hermanos y su pequeña, Ginny, luchaban por sobrevivir a ese laberinto. Desvió su vista para percatarse de cómo su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, luchaba contra el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para regresar al mundo mágico, paz y libertad._

_-¡Expelliarmus! – Conjuro Ron Weasley hacia un mortifago que se acercaba hacia él - ¡Hermione! – Grito el pelirrojo al percatarse como la castaña era prendada por Bellatrix de los cabellos._

_-¡Ron! – Grito la Gryffindor tragándose el dolor que le causo el agarre de la mortifaga._

_El león corrió hacia el auxilio de su novia para salvarla de una muerte segura. Atravesó maldiciones, conjuros peligrosos, ataques con tal de llegar al rescate de la ojimiel. No importaba si moría en el intento, solo quería mantenerla a salvo. Fue un conjuro que hicieron antes de ingresar a la batalla final._

_-¡Bella! – Grito una voz que el ojiazul pudo identificar pero no recordó de donde - ¡Avada Kedavra! – Conjuro haciendo que el hechizo color verde saliera disparada de su varita en forma de serpiente._

_-¡RON, NO! – Fue lo el grito de su amada lo último que el Gryffindor puedo escuchar antes de caer en un profundo pozo de penumbras al sentir como la maldición imperdonable impacto su cuerpo entero._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Abrió sus ojos azules de impacto al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente. Había tenido un sueño. Un recuerdo de la batalla final. Oyó la voz de la persona que lo quiso asesinar… ¿Pero por qué nombro a Bellatrix?

-! Maldición! – Exclamo Ron al llevarse sus manos mientras las hundía sobre su pelirrojo cabello – Necesito saber quién es ese infeliz para refundirlo en azkaban por el resto de su miserable vida – Se dijo con odio – Un que…no será necesario averiguarlo…

.

* * *

.

-¡Fred, George! – Grito Ginevra Weasley hasta el cólera – Será mejor que se comporten como lo que son; Unos adultos – Regaño al ver como estos no dejaban de hacer bromas junto con su hijo, James.

-Mi amor, no te exaltes…- Pidió Harry girando a su esposa vestido elegantemente con un traje de marca. Le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, pero de sorpresa no había tenido nada.

-Lo sé…lo sé – Contesto la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos – Es solo que…

-Es solo que nada…- Callo el azabache con un corto beso. Después les dio la señal a sus cuñados para que desaparecieran de la vista de su mujer antes que esta los asesinara por su inmadurez - ¿Más tranquila? – Pregunto sonriéndole.

-Si…eso creo…- Replico soltando un bufido.

-¿Sabes? Te ves estupendamente hermosa esta noche…- Halago su marido susurrando sobre su oído - ¿Se quita fácil?

-Harry…- Nombro la ojiazul apenada. Aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas, pero su marido hacia que se le olvidara su vergüenza. Lo amaba con locura – Por cierto… ¿Hermione va a venir?

-Eso dijo…y vendrá con Malfoy…- Espeto. Aun que su esposa ya sabía.

-Si…creo que es lo mejor…- Pensó – Mis padres ya saben sobre su relación y Fred, y George también…no le veo el caso seguir ocultándolo – Dijo convencida – Solo espero que cuando Malfoy haga acto de presencia, mi familia no se le vaya a golpes.

-Ten por seguro que así será – Bromeo el moreno. Su mujer lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿Qué? Es la verdad…pero no creo que suceda eso, ya que creo que tu les aplicarías le ley del hielo para siempre ¿No es así?

-Y estas en lo cierto… - finalizo al ser interrumpidos por su madre.

-Hija… ¿Dónde están los demás bocadillos que prepare? – Pregunto sin verlos en la sala.

-¡Cierto! – Exclamo la pelirroja por haberlos olvidados – Están en la cocina…¿Me acompañas?

-Claro…con permiso hijo…- Se excuso su suegra.

-Pierda cuidado…- Espeto Harry sonriéndole amablemente.

_O_

-Buenas noches…- Saludo Draco Malfoy quien traía de su brazo a Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter se giro para recibir a sus invitados. Al momento se le unió su esposa, Ginevra de Potter. Los presentes dirigieron sus ojos hacia la pareja que acababa hacer acto de presencia en la sala donde se efectuaba el festejo.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy…- Correspondió Harry extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del rubio.

Este la observo por unos segundos dudando de tomarla o no. Pero se lo había prometido a Hermione antes de llegar al lugar. Estrecho su mano pálida contra la mano morena del azabache.

Arthur Weasley detallo al rubio de pies a cabeza. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio en el ministerio de magia. Molly Weasley esbozo una sonrisa tierna. Fred y George Weasley estaban que se le los llevaba el mismito Lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse frente de ellos después de haber asesinado a su hermano? ¿Y Como Hermione tenía el descaro de haberse enamorado del asesino del que ella "juraba" era el amor de su vida?

Ginny había hablado con su familia antes de que Draco y Hermione arribaran a la ceremonia. Ellos ya sabían sobre su relación por parte de diarios y noticias que no dejaban de hablar de ellos; La pareja del momento.

-Ginny…Felicidades – Hablo la ojimiel abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias…pero, pasen, no se quede ahí…- Invito la ex leona sonriendo con alegría de tener a la castaña en el festejo.

El ojigris obedeció y guio al interior del evento. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervios como ese día y ese momento. Lo primero que sintió cuando entro al lugar fueran las miradas azules cargadas de odio por parte de la familia Weasley. Especialmente de los gemelos. Lo único que le quedaba era ignóralos por el resto de la noche. La verdad, no deseaba problemas de ningún tipo con ellos. Un que sinceramente, se los merecía.

-Tranquilízate…- Pidió Hermione al momento que depositaba un tierno beso sobre su pálida mejilla – No intentaran nada en tu contra, te lo aseguro.

-Pues, parece todo lo contrario…- espeto haciendo reír a la joven.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – Pregunto Hermione admirando lo guapo que se miraba su amado.

-Una copa de whisky – Pidió dándole discretamente la espalda a los gemelos y al padre de este.

-Enseguida vuelvo…-Aviso dedicándole una sonrisa.

Y por segunda vez en su miserable vida, se sintió acorralado.

_O_

Pasaron las horas entre risas y bromas, pero la única persona que no sonreía era Draco Malfoy. Se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación solo observando cómo su amada platicaba y reía con Potter y la familia de la festejada. Decidió que la mejor idea era solo observar.

Tomo un sorbo de su copa detallando lo hermosa que se apreciaba esa noche su asistente personal. No podía pedir más al mundo. No pidió pedir una mejor mujer. Simplemente…no podía. Sonrió de lado al ver como la ojimiel soltaba una carcajada imparable al ver como el cara rajada le decía algo con su rostro lleno de felicidad. Esos eran los momentos que grababa en su memoria.

Desvió su atención por un momento de esa agradable escena para colocarla hacia el suelo. Sintió como unos leves jalones en sus caros pantalones le exigían su atención. Entonces, descubrió como el Hijo de Potter y Weasley lo miraba despreocupado, y con un vaso de juego de calabaza entre sus pequeñas manos. Lo detallo por un segundo; Su cabello azabache hacia resaltar el pálido color de su piel y esos impresionaste ojos azules lo hacían verse como una ternura.

-Hola…- Saludo el ojigris sonriéndole con agrado.

El pequeño James le correspondió de igual modo. Draco alzo una de sus cejas al ver como el niño lo miraba sin decir o hacer nada. Entonces sospecho algo, pero ese algo fue demasiado tarde. Observo rápidamente como el pequeño ojiazul vaseaba su líquido sobre los pantalones del rubio como travesura y huía de la escena del crimen. El ex Slytherin no objeto ninguna palabra. Solo observo el recorrido que dio el pequeño Jamás y como llego hasta los gemelos, y choco sus dos pequeñas manitas contra ellos. Con que eso había sido obra de ese par…

Alzo su mirada para percatarse si alguien se había dado cuenta del incidente y vio que nadie noto nada. Todos estaban entretenidos entre conversaciones y risas. Ni siquiera Hermione lo noto. Decidió ir en busca de un sanitario para poder limpiar el desastre, sin saber que un par de ojos azules observaron todo.

_O_

Draco encontró la habitación que buscaba y entro en ella.

-¡Demonios! – Exclamo desesperado. Había olvidado su varita en su propiedad.

De pronto escucho unos golpes en la puerta corroborando su había alguien en su interior. El rubio no dijo nada. Después de unos segundos, otros golpes volvieron a hacer ruido. Esto para el ojigris fue desesperante y rápidamente se dirigió a la para abrirla de un golpe.

-¡Esta ocup…! – Pero no puedo agregar nada mas ya que observo como la persona detrás de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Molly Weasley.

-Siento mucho la travesura de mi nieto y mas, por ser incitada por mis hijos…- Se disculpo la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa avergonzada.

El rubio no supo que decir. ¿Qué quería ella de él? ¿No se supone que debería estar agradecida con sus hijos por ese desagradable detalle?

-No tiene por que disculparse por ellos…- Espeto el ex Slytherin un poco apenado y nervioso – En parte me lo merezco ¿No? – Agrego sabiendo que la señora Molly lo entendería.

-No, no te mereces nada de eso…- Dijo haciendo que el ojigris alzara su vista y la colocara en la azul de la pelirroja – No te odio…ni siquiera estoy molesta por lo que paso…

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste…no te guardo rencor…o ¿acaso eso regresara a mi hijo a la vida? – cuestión con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

El inversionista del año bajo su mirada muy confundido. ¿No se supone que toda la familia debería estar enojados con él? ¿Odiándolo hasta la muerte? No estaba entendiendo nada.

-Señora weasley…-

-Llámame Molly, cariño…- Pidió haciendo que la piel pálida del rubio se erizara al escuchar como la pelirroja le llamo cariño – Y no tienes por qué disculparse... sé que para gente de tu clases eso es muy difícil…

Ahora si no entendía NADA. Suspiro un poco más tranquilo pero antes de poder decir algo mas, la dulce voz de una castaña los interrumpió.

-Draco…mi amor…- Nombro Hermione llegando hasta el rubio – Siento o haberme percatado del incidente…- Dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes…estoy bien…- Dijo recibiendo un beso por parte de la joven.

Molly Weasley lo supo en ese momento. Sonrió de lado al saber la verdad. Después, hablo para hacerse notar.

-Con permiso…- Se excuso recibiendo un "adelante" por ambos jóvenes.

Después de ver como la pelirroja mayor se retiraba para dejarlos solos. Fue el turno de la ojimiel para hablar.

-Draco…yo…lo siento…- empezó a disculparse la castaña. El ojigris la miraba extrañado – No debí traerte aquí…sabia que esto pasaría…

-No, Hermione, gracias por hacerlo…- Dijo haciendo que la ex leona alzara su vista confundida.

-¿Gracias? – Pregunto la joven sin entender nada – Debí pensar que no te sentirías a gusto.

-Yo me siento a gusto donde tú lo estas…- Dijo capturado los labios carmín de su amada.

No supo porque, pero sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla al verla fundida en ese vestido color negro que resaltaba sus perfectas curvas. Con delicadeza, tomo a la joven por la cintura y recargo su espalda sobre la pared más cerca que pudo tocar. Se besaron con intensidad y amor puro. Ya no había tabudes en su amor, ahora todo era conocido por cada uno. Cada parte de su cuerpo era conocido a la perfección por los dos. Cada reacción en sus cuerpos estaban grabados en sus mentes. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada noche que hacían el amor, todo.

Después de unos segundos más…el rubio decidió romper el acto por qué sabía que si proseguía con esas caricias terminaría por hacerle el amor en medio del pasillo.

-Te amo, Hermione…y lo sabes…- Confeso con su respiración cortante.

-Lo sé perfectamente…no lo puedo olvidar…- Espeto la castaña acariciando la rubia melena de su amado.

-Entonces no puedo esperar más…- Aviso haciendo que el corazón de la castaña se aceleraba a mil por hora – Hermione Granger_**…¿Quieres ser mi esposa? **_– Pregunto sacando del interior de su bolsillo el anillo de compromiso que había comprado especialmente para ella.

La ojimiel no supo que decir al ver el hermoso anillo frente a sus ojos. No se lo esperaba, bueno si, pero o tan pronto. Y la verdad, ya se estaba tardando. Alzo su vista para mirar a su amado quien la observaba un poco preocupado por tener ser rechazado…de nuevo.

-Draco…yo…- Decía un poco emociona y nerviosa a la vez – Yo…!acepto ser tu esposa! – Grito Abrazando al rubio por el cuello mientras lo besaba con amor y desespero.

Draco sonrió emocionado al oír la respuesta de la castaña.

-Entonces…desde este momento…_**te declaro la señora de Malfoy**_…- Finalizo colocando el aro de oro blanco sobre el dedo anular izquierdo de Hermione Granger.

**Continuara…**

_¡Holaaaa! Volví antes de lo pensado…pero no se emociones…solo será por esta ocasión. La verdad ya no me pude resistir al escribir un capitulo mas y espero y haya sido de su agrado._

_Bien…otra cosa…Muchas gracias a las personas que me comprendieron y me apoyaron cuando deje el aviso de mi ausencia. De verdad…le informo que acabo de hacer mi primer examen de otras y Salí súper excelente en puntuación…ahora solo faltan dos más._

_Cambiando de tema drásticamente, Leímos que la familia Weasley ya se entero sobre la relación de Hermione y Draco y la verdad quise hacer esto para ya no alargar mas la historia y solo enfocarnos en el amor de nuestra pareja. Bien, ahora que ya cumplí su deseo ¿contentas? Hermione acepto ser la señora de Malfoy. Pero de lo contrario Blaise regreso y ahora si se avecinan los problemas._

_Y el problema más grande es el regreso de Ron Weasley. Que les informo será para el próximo capítulo que no sé cuando podre actualizar. Espero y sea como este capítulo, mas pronto de lo esperado._

_Estamos entrando a la recta final…pero no se exalten…todavía faltas unos capítulos más…y les aviso que ya tengo mi próxima historia en mente._

_Bien, ahora si las dejo y espero y haya disfrutado el capitulo que prepare con mucho amor._

**I LOVE U, GIRLS!**


	25. Enamorada de un Malfoy

-Fred - Llamo su gemelo susurrantemente para después tomarlo por un hombro.

-¡Déjame, George! – Grito alejándolo bruscamente fuera de sí mostrando los efectos de alcohol sobre su sangre.

Su gemelo alcanzo a equilibrarse para no azotar sobre el suelo. Los padres de este rápidamente fijaron su vista sobre la escena que protagonizaron sus hijos. Harry Potter rápidamente se acerco hasta su cuñado un poco mareado.

- Hey, hermano ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestión el moreno intentando tomar al pelirrojo para tranquilizarlo. Ginny observaba la escena muy desconcertada.

-¿Qué me sucede? – Repitió haciendo que su tono de voz arrastrara las palabras tenebrosamente - ¿! Que sucede! – Volvió a repetir pero esta vez con la intensión que toda persona en la mansión lo escuchara.

-Fred – Llamo esta vez su hermana menor.

-¡No puedo creer lo hipócrita que llega a ser la gente…- Espeto con rabia y coraje – Ahí, detrás de ese pared – Señalo con asco – Se encuentra el imbécil que asesino a su hijo! – Dejo observando a sus padres.

Ahora todo tenía sentido sobre el comportamiento de Fred.

De pronto una feliz castaña atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal con su rostro lleno de felicidad por la propuesta de matrimonio que hacía apenas unos segundos atrás acepto. Fue en ese momento que Hermione escucho el alboroto y sintió como una fuerza sobre humana la detuvo en ese mismo lugar. Y sin poderlo evitar…escucho todo lo que Fred dijo momento atrás.

- Fred…basta…- Pidió su gemelo tratando de nuevo tomarlo para sacarlo de ahí y evitarse que siguiera haciendo el ridículo, pero en parte estaba en todo su derecho. Él pensó lo mismo en cuanto vio a Malfoy atravesar el umbral de esa mansión, pero gracias a Merlín ya supero lo sucedido y logro perdonar…algo que nunca creyó, y menos…aun Malfoy.

-¡Dije que me no me toques! – Grito desesperado ¿Qué nadie lo había escucho? - ¡Por Merlín, Harry, es Malfoy…Draco Malfoy quien asesino a tu mejor amigo y está aquí, bajo tu techo pretendiendo que nada paso! – Escupió con ira y decepción, y con la ayuda de poco alcohol.

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para hacer esto, George – Pidió el padre de este un poco apenado con su yerno, Harry.

-¡No! – Dijo con rabia - ¡Yo dijo que si lo es! – Proseguía - ¡Y tú! – Señalo a Hermione quien no había dicho o hecho algo para hacerse notar.

Todos los presentes colocaron su vista sobre la ex leona. Esta respiro profundamente esperando por las palabras hirientes e insultantes que seguramente el pelirrojo le proporcionaría con odio y dolor. Y…estaba preparada.

-¡Tu…tu que jurabas que mi hermano, Ron, era el amor de tu vida…- La ojimiel bajo su mirada apenada con las lagrimas a punto de salir por sus ojos – Y ahora te revuelcas con su asesino! – Finalizo haciendo que esto ni sus padres, Harry y Ginny lo soportaran.

-¡He dicho basta! – Grito el azabache harto de seguir soportando a su cuñado. Con una mirada le ordeno a George que lo sostuviera por la espalda. Este obedeció – Eso no te da derecho de insultar a Hermione en mi casa…

-¡Déjame…déjame, George! – Exigió su gemelo al sentir el agarre de este.

La pelirroja menor llego hasta su amiga al ver como esta no decía nada debido a dolor que sentía ante las palabras de una de las personas que más apreciaba.

-¡Ese imbécil mato a Ron! – Grito de nueva cuenta sin saber cómo seguir sacando ese dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-Si…- Se oyó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Todos se giraron para observarlo. Hermione sabia quien era – Yo lo mate – Espeto Draco Malfoy de pie justo en la entrada de la sala donde se "efectuaba" la celebración.

-¡Eres un…! – Pero Fred no pudo terminar.

-Aun no termino, Weasley…- Escupió con asco al ver como todos lo observaba. Y si…lo había escuchado todo – Tienes toda la razón…yo lo asesine…y lo puedo seguir gritando si me da la gana- La castaña postro sus ojos sobre la figura fornida y elegante de su prometido ante tal confesión ¿Acaso le mintió al decirle que nunca fue su intención? - ¿Pero sabes algo? – Pregunto demostrando al verdadero, frio, ególatra, déspota, despiadado, sin corazón…de Draco Malfoy – El ministerio me hayo inocente – Dijo con ese tono de burla sobre su voz – Y tu…no puedes hacer nada al respeto…ni tu…ni nadie mas – Siguió con rabia.

Los padres de Ron Weasley se encontraban atónicos por la confesión del rubio. Harry y su esposa estaban confundidos, no sabían que hacer o decir para librarse de esa tensión tan incómoda en el lugar.

-Pero una cosa si te voy a pedir…de favor – Ahora sí que nadie entendía nada ¿Malfoy pidiendo favores? – Jamás…pero jamás en tu miserable, mugrosa y pobre vida vuelvas a profanas con malas palabras el nombre de Hermione…de la futura SEÑORA DE MALFOY – Harry coloco sus ojos verdes sobre su mejor amiga y esta le correspondió. Después, el azabache desvió su vista para colocarla en la mano izquierda de la joven logrando detallar el bello anillo que brillaba sobre el dedo anular de esta.

Todos quedaron atónicos y sorprendidos al oír las pablaras de Malfoy ¿La señora de Malfoy? Eso sí que estaba para jamás entenderse.

-Y si me entero que lo hiciste de nuevo…será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de este mundo – Finalizo de rabia al escuchar como ese pendejo de Weaslye se atrevió a insultar a SU mujer – Y no se preocupen…que jamás en mi miserable vida vuelvo a pisar el mismo lugar que ustedes…Con permiso y buenas noches. Hermione…- Llamo a la ojimiel mientras le extendía su mano.

Hermione observo la pálida mano de su prometido para después sentir como todas las miradas se colocaban sobre ellos. Trago en seco…le dolía en el alma, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-Hermione…hija…- Hablo Arthur haciendo que la joven lo mirara sin rencor alguno.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpo amablemente para después tomar la mano de su amado y salir de ese lugar.

.

* * *

.

Todo el transcurso desde la propiedad de Los Potter hasta la de Malfoy, se mantuvo en total silencio. El rubio conducía su porche último modelo con tan seguridad, y es que, el descubrimiento de estos aparatos hizo que el mundo mágico se volviera loco por ellos. Ahora era tan natural ver a magos y brujas conduciendo estos aparatos. La mayoría estaba a favor ya que casi todo el tiempo las redes flus se saturaban y hasta, a veces, los conducían hasta lugares nunca sabidos de la historia mágica. Para ser sincero, Draco Malfoy les temió la primera vez que los vio, pero eso solo duro un poco ya que sintió más adrenalina correr por sus venas que cuando montaba una escoba voladora.

Hermione observaba de reojo como su prometido mostraba su rostro serio y frívolo. Desde que montaron el auto opto por mantenerse callada todo el recorrido para no tensar más la situación. Suspiro cuidadosamente al saber todos los problemas que traerían al saberse sobre su matrimonio con nada más y nada menos que con el Último heredero de la dinastía Malfoy; Draco Malfoy. Ahora sí, seguramente los padres de Ginny la estarán odiando a muerte ¿Y Harry? De seguro no querrá ni verla por el resto de la humanidad. Pero…giro su rostro para observar al conductor; Se miraba tan hermoso, guapísimo…tan malvado…frio…sin corazón…tan frágil y tierno.

Había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás; Sería la señora de Malfoy…para siempre.

-Por…aquí no es el camino para…el apartamento…- La castaña aviso con temor al percatarse que Draco conducía muy seguro su camino.

Este no agrego nada. Hermione decidió seguir en silencio.

Paso un tiempo más cuando la joven descubrió que se dirigían a la mansión de su amado. Después de unos segundos más, el rubio estaciono su porche en la entrada de su mansión. Desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y bajo del coche. La ex leona siguió en silencio. Giro su rostro al sentir como su puerta era abierta por su prometido, para después observar la mano pálida de este ayudándola.

Hermione la acepto con inseguridad. Al salir completamente del auto le dedico una tierna sonrisa al rubio, la cual él le contesto con una mirada sin sentido. Oyó como la puerta se cerró tras de ella y el ojigris le extendió su brazo. Lo acepto dejándose guiar con desilusión.

_O_

Sentada sobre el colchón de su jefe, observaba como este se deshacía de su saco para después darle seguimiento a sus zapatos. Ella una seguía con los suyos puestos. Clavo su mirada sobre el suelo al sentir ese incomodo silencio. Solo se oían como las prendas del rubio iban cayendo sobre el suelo. Hermione no soporto más.

-Draco…se que fue una estupidez llevarte a la propiedad de Harry, pero…- La ex Gryffindor calló al sentir los fornidos brazos de su prometido alrededor de su cuerpo, para después obligarla a ponerse de pie y pegarla al cuerpo de él.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos solo sintiendo sus respiraciones uno encima del otro. La castaña detallo sus hermosos ojos grises tan metales como el hierro. Draco detallo ese delicioso par de labios carmín que lo hacían llegar al mismo cielo.

-Draco…- Volvió a nombrar pero el platino la calló de nuevo.

-No digas nada…no tienes por qué disculparte por esos idiotas…- Decía tentado por esa piel bronceada – Nadie…pero nadie…volverá a insultarte y mucho menos…a la futura señora de Malfoy…- finalizo besándola con gran intensidad.

La ojimiel le correspondió apasionadamente. Lo extrañaba…y no sabía por qué demonios. Si todos los días, tarde y noches hacían el amor hasta el cansancio. Pero era como una medicina para ella. Necesitaba de él a ciertas horas del día para sentirse mejor cada día.

Draco recorría cada rincón del cuerpo perfecto de su amada con desespero. Necesitaba de ella todos los días. Como una droga que se inyecta en su organizo para llevarlo a la gloria y a la vez al infierno. Esa noche le haría el amor hasta no poder más.

Con cuidado, la recostó sobre el suave colchón ya desvestida, solo en ropa interior. De esa que a él le gusta; De encaje trasparente. La ojimiel al sentir la respiración acelerada de su amado al verla fundida en ese conjunto, le dedico una sonrisa picarona que hizo que la virilidad, ya visible, del rubio se hiciera notar mas.

-Esta noche te haré el amor como nunca…- Confeso Draco acariciando el plano vientre de su mujer.

-Estoy lista, mi capitán…- Ínsito la ex leona haciendo que el rubio devorara sus labios con pasión y amor.

Y así….bajo la luz de la intensa luna, se entregaron como muchas veces lo habían hecho. Pero esta vez, envueltos en unas cadenas del destino.

.

* * *

.

-Buenos días, amor…- Saludo Ginevra de Potter besando los labios de su esposo quien se encontraba sentado en el comedor y pretendía empezar a leer el profeta.

-Buenos días…- Contesto el azabache correspondiendo al beso de su mujer.

Después, la pelirroja tomo asiento aun lado de él lista para desayunar.

-Hey… ¿Y James? – Pregunto el padre de este al no oír un grito de él o venir corriendo hacia él como todas las mañanas que lo veía por primera vez.

-Aun no despierta…mejor par a mí, así me dejara ir al mercado a hacer las compras de la semana – Espeto bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

-Para eso esta Jade…- Sugirió el ojiverde mirándola.

-Sabes que la obligación es mía, no de ella. Ella solo es la niñera de James…no la sirvienta – Protesto correspondiendo a su mirada.

Harry solo bufo y decidió seguir en sus asuntos. Tomo el periódico detallando la primera plana de este. Ya habían pasado unos días desde el incidente entre Fred y Malfoy en ese mismo lugar. El todavía no había intentado ir en busca de la castaña para pedir disculpas, ni ella tampoco.

Serio su rostro al ver la noticia que encabezaba el profeta. Ginny noto el estado de su esposo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto confundida.

-Mira esto…- Pidió entregándole el diario.

La pelirroja no supo que decir. Y es que…la fotografía de Draco y Hermione encabezaba la semana dando a conocer su compromiso matrimonial. Se miraban muy felices demostrando su amor con un beso.

-Bueno…Hermione luce muy feliz…- Agrego la ojizul un poco feliz por su amiga ya que en la foto demostraba una felicidad que no había visto en ella desde la muerte de su hermano, Ron.

-Si…muy feliz…- Espeto el moreno con un poco de amargura.

-Amor…tenemos que ir a hablar con ella y pedirle un disculpara por lo de mi hermano, Fred – Dijo con vergüenza tan solo recordar que Fred no la bajo de zorra - ¿Te parece si vamos esta tarde?

Él ex león suspiro.

-Me parece bien…- Finalizo tomando la pecosa mano de su esposa entre la suya.

.

* * *

.

Su cabello cambió de un tono rojizo a uno amarillo en cuestión de segundos al demostrar su estado de confusión. Sus ojos no podían creer la fotografía que miraban. Eso debía ser una broma ¿O no? Dejo el profeta de lado al decidir que esa imagen no podía ser vista por Ron Weasley. Por el momento.

De pronto escucho la voz de la persona menos indicada para ese momento.

-Nympha – Nombro el pelirrojo irrumpiendo en la sala de la enorme propiedad – Sirius te busca…- Aviso deteniendo su andar al ver el rostro de susto que torno la mujer al verlo ahí - ¿sucede algo?

-¿Qué? – Pregunto ida – No…no, ¿Sirius me busca? – Volvió a preguntar con temor.

-Eso fue…lo que…dije - Espeto Ron con curiosidad.

-Ah…si…enseguida voy – Dijo sin mover un musculo del sillón.

El ex león la miro un poco confundido a lo que la esposa de Remus Lupin le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa. Pasaron unos incómodos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ron bufo.

-Te busca…ahora – Recalco con una mirada reprocharte.

-Oh – Exclamo la bicolor saltando para ponerse de pie – Ya voy…- Finalizo un poco preocupada por dejar al ojiazul solo en la sala y con el profeta sobre la mesa.

Después de que el ex león vio como la auror abandono el vinculo, observo el diario encima de la mesa. Decidió echar un vistazo para mantearse informado ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Pero eso…fue su más grave error.

_O_

-Ron…- Llamo Nymphadora regresando a la sala – Estaba pensado que podríamos ir…- Calló al encontrar la sala vacía - ¿Ron? – Pregunto al pasar su vista por toda la sala.

Dio unos pasos para cerciorarse que si el pelirrojo no estaba ahí, cuando de repente su pie izquierdo pateo una especia de material liviano. Bajo su mirada y tomo con lo que segundos atrás tropezó. Trago sentidamente al percatarse que era una hoja de papel hecho arruga. Y en él, la fotografía de Draco y Hermione.

_O_

-¡Sirius, Remus! – Grito desesperada llegando al interior del despacho del padrino de Harry Potter.

-Amor… ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono el ex profesor de DCAO colocándose de pie para recibir a su mujer en brazos.

-Ron…Ron no está en la mansión – Aviso haciendo que el moreno se pusiera en alerta.

-¿Cómo que no está? – Pregunto Sirius mirando a Nymphadora.

-Se fue…- Espeto asustada.

-¿Cómo…como que se fue? ¿Por qué? ¿Explícate? – Dijo Lupin sin entender nada.

-Ron se entero del próximo enlace matrimonial entre Malfoy y…Hermione…- Soltó haciendo que ahora todo tuviera sentido.

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí dándose la señal de aprobación.

-Es hora de que todo el mundo se entere que Ron Weasley no está muerto – Finalizo el padrino del niño que vivió.

.

* * *

.

Cruzaban el pasillo principal de la Corporacion's Malfoy tomados de la mano como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Y si que estaban enamorados. El personal no dejaba de murmura sobre su próximo enlace. El personal femenino observaba con envidia a la suertuda de Hermione Granger. Y el personal masculino envidiaba a su jefe por tener a su lado a una mujer tan bella e inteligente, y sobre todo; Heroína, como lo era Hermione Granger.

-Te amo…- Susurro Draco Malfoy sobre el oído de su castaña.

-Yo también, te amo…- Correspondió la ex leona sellando su confesión con un tierno beso sobre los pálidos labios de su prometido.

-Buenos días, Joven Malfoy – Saludo Samantha, su secretaria.

-Buenos días para ti – Correspondió el rubio - ¿Algo pendiente para el día de hoy? – Le pregunto ya que obviamente él no llevaba su agenda.

-No, señor…todo está bajo control. Solo que la señorita Lovegood llamo para avisar su presencia más tarde – Informó mas confiada ya que su jefe había cambiado mucho desde que empezó su relación con la ojimiel.

-Bien…¿Te veo más tarde? – Le pregunto a Hermione ignorando a su secretaria. Esta entendió al momento y clavo su mirada de regreso a su trabajo haciéndose no notar.

-Sí, claro…- Espeto la joven siendo abrazada por el platino al mismo tiempo que le planta un corto pero apasionado beso – Nos vemos…tengo mucho trabajo mi jefe – Bromeo guiñiendole un ojo haciendo que el ojigris sonriera.

_O_

-¿Diga? – Pregunto Hermione con su vista clavada sobre la documentación que tenía que entregar para dentro de dos días. Después oyó como la puerta fue abierta.

-¡Mione! – Grito James obligando que la dueña de ese nombre alzara su vista al descifrar la voz de ese pequeño ángel.

-James – Espeto Hermione recorriendo su silla hacia tras para salir de ella e ir hasta el pequeño que ya había llegado a ella - ¿Cómo estas corazón?- Pregunto besando la rosada mejilla del hijo de Ginny.

-Mien…- Contesto el niño.

-Harry…Ginny…pasen, no se queden ahí…- Invito haciendo que la pareja entrar por completo a la oficina de la ojimiel.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto la señora de Potter tomando asiento sobre la silla que les indico su mejor amiga.

-Bien…muy bien…- Contesto sin rencor algo - ¿Y ustedes? – Cuestión sonriendo con su pequeño sobrino en brazos.

-Un poco apenados por lo sucedido el otro día con Fred…- Espeto Harry sin despegar su vista de su hermana. Porque para él, Hermione era su hermana menor para siempre. Pasara lo que pasara.

-No tienen por qué estarlo – Dijo al mismo tiempo que depositaba al pequeño James sobre su silla de trabajo – Sabia que eso tarde o temprano sucedería. Y no lo reprocho. La familia Weasley nunca aceptara a Draco y están en todo su derecho – Decía con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Solo dales un poco de tiempo…ya verás que muy pronto lo verán de otro manera y no como el asesino de mi hermano – Alentó Ginny.

-Eso…lo dudo mucho…- Dijo la joven castaña.

-Si ellos no están de acuerdo…nosotros estamos contigo…- También alentó el azabache llegando hasta su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi esposo…estamos contigo…pase lo que pase – Imito la pelirroja incorporándose al abrazo grupal.

_O_

Draco Malfoy se encontraba muy concentrado en su trabajo cuando la puerta de su oficina fue golpeada primero pidiendo su aprobación.

-Adelante…- Espeto el rubio sin despegar su vista dándole autorización a la persono detrás de la puerta.

-Hola, Draco…tiempo sin saber de mi ¿verdad? – Espeto el sínico de Blaise Zabinni vestido elegantemente sin despejar su vista de su socio.

-¿Qué fregados quieres aquí? – Exclamo el ojigris colocándose de pie al reconocer la voz del que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

-Calma, no te exaltes…vengo en son de paz…y te recuerdo que esta empresa todavía sigue siendo parte mía – Decía mientras tomaba asiento sobre el escritorio del rubio.

-Y yo te digo que si sigues así muy pronto dejara de serlo… ¿Con que derecho te presentas antes mi después de dejar la empresa botada y desaparecer por no sé cuánto tiempo, eh? – Pregunto harto de la infantería de su amigo.

Blaise guardo silencio. No sabía cómo explicarle su estupidez. Pero tenía que hacerlo aun que su vida dependiera de ello.

-Draco…yo…cometí una enorme estupidez…- Decía un poco avergonzado pero sin darlo a notar.

-Descuida…ya me entere de ello…ahora quiero que me digas con quién demonios te metiste – Exigió saber la verdad.

-Con…Mathew McCain…uno de los mafiosos más temidos del mundo mágico…- Dijo observando como el ojigris solo fruncía sus labios y ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Y con quien más? – Pregunto sabiendo que había más.

-Yo…con su mujer…- Finalizo soltando todo.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – Grito a más no poder – Tu sabes perfectamente que a esa clase de gente les puedes hacer de todo y no pasa nada…pero meterte con la mujer de unos de ellos es cavar tu propia tumba – Informo sabiendo bien sobre el tema.

-Si…lo sé…pero al igual que tu…yo no supe respetar, y mucho menos resistirme…o ¿acaso ya olvidaste que Savannah era la mujer de unos de los mafiosos mas poderosos y temidos del mundo mágico? Y no uno cualquiera…si no del hijo de Mathew McCain…- Recordó haciendo que el ex Slytherin le diera la espalda.

Así fue. Savannah fue vendida por su padre cuando apenas tenía catorce años de edad. Y todo por dinero. Pero cuando tan solo contaba con la edad de dieciséis años, Savannah escapo de esa vida de prisionera en la que vivía. Junto con su familia, se mudo a Londres escapando de la mafia Italiana. Y ahí, en Londres, fue donde Draco la conoció y se enamoro perdidamente de ella. Poco después, la propia Savannah le conto toda su historia al platino, cosa que le importo en lo mas mínimo. Él solo quería estar a su lado. Más tarde…el hijo de Mathew McCain la encontró una tarde de noviembre.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Anda…vamos a nadar…- Pidió la pelinegro tirando del brazo de su novio, Draco Malfoy._

_-Savannah…estamos en pleno noviembre…te puedes enfermar.- Dijo mientras la atraía a su cuerpo._

_-¿Para que existe la magia? – Cuestiono introduciendo su mano dentro del bolsillo de su novio al momento que sacaba la varita de este._

_-Eres una pilla…- Espeto el ojigris besándola con pasión._

_Después de unos segundos se oyó como un par de manos resonaba por todo el lugar. Los novios rompieron su acto de amor al oír esa voz tan fría y arrastrante como al de un Malfoy._

_-Que patética escena…- Expreso un rubio de tez blanca y con un par de impresionaste ojos azules – Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti…querida mía…- Dijo colocando su mirada sobre la frágil figura de la amatista._

_-Matt – Nombro Savannah con temor en su voz - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Pregunto aferrándose del cuerpo de su novio._

_-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto el Slytherin con un poco de ira en su voz._

_-¿No me digas que mi querida esposa no te ha hablado sobre mi? – Cuestiono el mafioso._

_El platino observo a la joven viendo la reacción de esta._

_-Déjame presentarme…Soy Matt McCain…el esposo de Savannah y he venido por ella – Informo desafiante._

_-Pues déjame decirte que ella no se irá contigo a ningún lado, ni ahora ni nunca…por que ella es mía – Espeto Draco como el Malfoy que le enseñaron a ser._

_-chiquillo insolente – Insulto el joven unos dos años más grande que ellos – A mí nadie me dice lo que puedo o no hacer, y yo digo que me llevo a MI esposa en este mismo momento…así que apártate de mi camino – Ordeno con la gran autoridad que se creía tener._

_Cuando Matt se acerco a ellos y quiso arrebatarle a la morena, él rubio le proporciono un golpe sobre su fino rostro._

_-¡A ella no la tocas, nunca en tu miserable vida! – Grito con asco y odio._

_-¡Esto la pagarás muy caro, estúpido! – Exclamo McCain listo para regresarle el cumplido cuando el rubio lo amenazo con su varita. El joven detuvo su acto – Esto no se quedar a si…y tu, zorra…me pagaras con sangre el haberme dejado- Finalizo al temerle un poco a ese tipo de objetos. Sabia del mundo mágico y viva en el, pero nunca había querido aprender a utilizar esa clase de arma. Él prefería las armas y esas cosas de guerra. Que podía hacer…era un muggle._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y había cumplido su amenaza. Poco después, el padre de este se alió con Bellatrix y está, asesino a Savannah frente a sus ojos.

-Claro que no lo he olvidado…pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo mío…-Dijo justificando su error.

-Necesito tu ayuda…quiere mi cabeza…junto con la tuya…- Confeso haciendo que Draco se girara para verlo con fuego en sus ojos – Porque Matt se entero que yo soy tu socio…- finalizo sabiendo que los próximos problemas se avecinaban muy pesados.

.

* * *

.

-¿Te molestaría si te dejara unos minutos a solas? – Pregunto Draco Malfoy abrazando a su futura esposa por la espalda.

La castaña le sonrió atreves del espejo al sentir su acercamiento. Lo amaba y con locura de la buena. El platino le sonrió por el mismo conducto.

-Claro que si…- Protesto la ex leona girándose para enredar sus brazos por el cuello de su amado – Pero…el deber llama…- Dijo resignándose como una pequeña de cinco años.

-Sera rápido…y cuando regrese, no sé, podríamos ir a cenar, a bailar o…- Detuvo sus palabras al imaginar el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de su mujer encima de él.

-Eres un pervertido…- Bromeo Hermione mientras besaba esos pálidos labios con pasión y amor. Rompió el beso – Ve sin cuidado, estaré muy bien en esta enrome mansión…- Espeto sin quererse alejar de él. Ni ahora ni nunca.

-No me preocupo por eso…Dobby sabe hacer bien su trabajo – Decía acariciando un rizo rebelde de su amada – No tardo – Finalizo depositando un tierno beso sobre la frente de la ex leona.

Esta cerró sus ojos al contacto.

Después, el rubio se alejo de ella para salir de la habitación. Pero no sin antes detener su andar debajo del marco de la puerta que estaba a punto de cruzar.

-Draco…- Llamo Hermione. El ojigris se giro para observarla – Te amo – Confeso de nuevo la joven mientras sonreía.

-Yo te amo MÁS – Enfatizo cerrando la puerta tras de si para ir a su lugar de reunión.

La ojimiel suspiro al hallarse solo en esa enorme habitación y propiedad. Debía de confesar que pocas veces le llego a temer pero ahora, solo entendía el por qué. ¿Y ahora que haría sin la presencia de Draco? Opto por tomar una larga ducha.

_O_

Secaba su esbelto cuerpo con la toalla de su prometido, y es que este no le dio tiempo para ir al apartamento y recoger sus pertenecías. Pero eso le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella solo quería estar cerca de su verdadero amor. Enrollo la toalla color verde sobre su cuerpo y después decidió salir para ir a husmear al guardarropa del platino en busca de una camisa de su talla, que dudaba encontrar.

Llego a su destino y lo abrió descubriendo un sinfín de prendas. Suspiro y tomo lo primero que le agrado a la vista. Le detallo viendo que era una de las camisas que el rubio utilizaba para colocarse debajo de sus trajes de trabajo. Se deshizo de la toalla enrollada sobre su cuerpo y se coloco la camisa color negra sin abotonar. Esto debaja ver parte de los inicios de sus senos y su pequeño ombligo.

Se coloco frente al espejo para empezar a desenredar su rebelde melena. Con un descuido, manoteo el peine que utilizaría para su deber haciendo que este cayera sobre el suelo. La castaña bufo una poco molesta y se inclino para tomarlo. Cuando regreso a su posición…se quedo sin aliento.

-Ron…- Murmuro fijando su vista atrás vez del espejo.

Un joven pelirrojo y con un aspecto un poco demacrado se encontraba tras de ella. Hermione no supo qué hacer o decir…simplemente las palabras no salían. Se giro con un poco de temor. Entonces fue cuando descubrió que era más que real.

-Hermione…- Susurro el pelirrojo haciendo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio de su cuerpo – Soy yo…Ron…- Decía el ex león al momento que se acercaba hacia ella.

No podía creer lo hermosa que estaba después de todo lo sucedido. Era la mujer perfecta para quien la tuviese, en este caso, Draco Malfoy. La detallo de pies a cabeza; Su piel expresaba hidrates y felicidad. Sus hermosos ojos miel, que ahora lo miraban con temor, seguro serían la viva imagen de lo que era el paraíso. Sus piernas, su cintura, su vientre, su todo.

Hermione se mantuvo como una estatua; Sin habla y sin movimiento. Detallo al pelirrojo que se avecinaba hacia ella; Su cabello se encontraba más opaco de lo que recordaba. Su piel un poco pálida y sus ojos azules apagados. Cerró sus ojos al ver como el ex león pretendía tocarla. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía moverse ni hablar?

Al momento que sintió la mano pecosa del pelirrojo sobre su mejilla fue cuando pudo reaccionar.

-¡No! – Grito la ojimiel alejándose de su…ya no sabía ni quien era para ella – Tú…tú estás…

Pero el ex Gryffindor fue más rápido.

-¡Que no! ¡No estoy muerto! – Grito acercándose a la joven mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo - Estoy vivo…siempre lo he estado…- Decía acercando sus labios a los de su amada – Y ahora dime…dime que no te vas a casar con el imbécil de Malfoy…!DIMELO! – Exigió haciendo que la castaña cerrara sus ojos al oír el grito.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo decir – Pero…

-¡Que me lo digas, maldita sea! – Ordeno tomando a la joven por los brazos mientras la sacudía con fuerza. La ojimiel no sabía qué hacer. Pero al sentir como el pelirrojo la maltrataba decidió defenderse.

No supo cómo, pero se logro zafar de su agarre y con todo el dolor que sentía, lo abofeteó haciendo que el ojiazul ladeara su rostro al sentir el fuerte impacto.

-¡La que merece una explicación aquí, SOY YO! – Dijo con toda su ira sobre ella.

Ron la miro con decepción. Esta mirada para Hermione fue la que le confirmo que no era un sueño, que en verdad Ron Weaslye estaba vivo.

-¡¿Con que derecho te aparecerse después de sabe cuántos años aquí? ¡¿Y diciéndome que nunca has estado muerto, sabiendo que toda tu familia, amigos y novia lloraron EN TU ENTIERRO? ¡¿Cómo PUEDES EXPLICAR ESO? – Grito Hermione ya con lágrimas en sus ojos miel.

Para Ron fueron muchas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar. En parte, Hermione tenía toda la razón. Pero…! No, maldita sea! El pelirrojo intento acercarse de nuevo a la joven pero esta lo impidió retrocediendo dos pasos hacia tras.

-Hermione…tienes toda la razón, pero hay una explicación para todo esto…- Dijo con su voz de arrepentimiento – Es solo que cuando leí la noticia en el profeta no sabes la rabia y celos que me entraron al ver cómo te besabas con ese hurón de pacotilla que no te merece – Decía al saber que su mundo se acabaría pronto.

-¡No quiero seguir oyéndote. Largo! – Grito al sentir como se volvería loca de un minuto a otro si lo seguir escuchando.

-Pero, Hermione…- Decía sin saber como hacer entrar en razón a la joven.

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! – Ordeno hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-No, no me iré hasta que escuches toda la verdad – Espeto con rabia en su voz. La obligaría a que lo oyera a la fuerza. En un descuido de la joven la aprisiono por la cintura mientras le pegaba a su cuerpo – Yo…no te he dejado de amar…mi amor…- Susurro haciendo que Hermione cerrara sus ojos con dolor.

¿Y ella? ¿Ya lo había dejado de hacer?

De pronto escucharon como una malvada y fría voz pegaba un grito con odio.

-¡Suelta a MI prometida, comadreja! – Ordeno Draco Malfoy de pie junto a la puerta observado toda la desagradable escena.

.

* * *

.

**Continuara…**

_¡HAHAHAHA! Esto se pone cada día mas intenso ¿no creen?_

_¡Por fin! Ron Weasley a pareció ante los ojos de una confundida Hermione. Para serles sincera, no me gusto para nada como se encontraron pero bueno, era una escena que ya necesitaba y ustedes también. Como notaron, ahora sabemos un poco más sobre el pasado de Draco con Savannah._

_No puedo creerlo…cada vez que escribo un capitulo, se me viene mas ideas a la cabeza que quisiera escribir en ese mismo momento. Bueno…ahora si…hasta la próxima y espero sus comentarios malos o buenos._

**_Recuerden…este es un Dramione…eh?_**

**Agradecimientos:**

_Pawlie37, Courtney Weasley Pevensie, CGinny, Vedeti, Bellatrix Malfoy, Damon-salvatore- lover15 y Sailor mercuri o Neptune:_ _**!LAS AMO; NENAS! Muchas gracias por saber esperar y comprenderme. Este capítulo lo hice pensado en ustedes. Porque ustedes son la razón por la cual me inspiro capitulo a capitulo. Y…!VIVA EL DRAMIONE!**_

**Atte. Damián Malfoy**


	26. With me, girl, is where you belong

Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban fijos en algún lugar inespecífico de la enorme sala de su mansión. Solo quería disfrutar de un momento a solas con el mismo, ya que los días anteriores había estado un poco agitado con su cargo en el ministerio, lo de Hermione y por lo de su cuñado, Fred. Todo había sucedido en tan poco tiempo; Encontrar de nuevo a su mejor amiga, descubrir que esta trabajaba para su rival número dos, Draco Malfoy. Y sobre todo, su enamoramiento hacia ese bastardo y su próximo enlace matrimonial entre ambos. La reacción de la familia de su mujer, en especial de Fred, y algo que había olvidado por completo. Recordó que una vez recibió una carta de su padrino, Sirius Black, y en su escrito se notaba un poco desesperado. Pero la pregunta era ¿El por qué?

Y eso, estaba a unos momentos de saberse.

De pronto, unas manos femeninas, que conocía a la perfección, rodearon su pecho abrazándolo por detrás. Al contacto, Harry cerró sus ojos al sentir como su esposa depositaba un cálido y tierno beso sobre sus mejillas. Desde que la pelirroja había regresado en sí, sus días y noches que pasaban juntos eran solo para hacer el amor. Lo volvía loco con tan solo acariciarlo o rozarlo provocativamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan serio y…solito?. – Pregunto Ginny mientras se colocaba frente de su marido dejando a la vista gran parte de sus perfectos senos. Esto, fue de adrede.

- Por nada… - El moreno no pudo contestar al ver la maravillosa vista que tenia frente a sus ojos casi cerca de su rostro. La ojizul sonrió como travesura al ver la reacción de su marido – Por nada…en especial…solo pensaba – Decía mientras su mujer tomaba asiento sobre sus piernas – Se puede saber a qué se debe esa blusa que no deja nada a la imaginación – Quiso saber al sentir como las pequeñas manos de su pelirroja empezaban a desabotonar su fina camisa.

- Pues…digamos… que Jade me pidió permiso para llevarse a James con ella porque…- Decía mientras abría por completo la camisa de su marido dejando a su vista el muy bien trabajado abdomen de su esposo – Porque…le van a festejar el cumpleaños a un sobrino de ella y habrá pastel y dulces…y ya sabes…- Finalizo mordiendo su labio inferior para terminar de encender al moreno que ya lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Pregunto el ojiverde colocando las manos sobre la perfecta cadera de su mujer - ¿Y qué tienes planeado? – Quiso saber al momento que devoraba el cuello blanco de su esposa.

La pelirroja gimió al contacto mientras se dejaba hacer lo que su marido quisiera con ella. Sonrió al sentir como la erección de su esposo se clavaba entre sus piernas.

- ¿Sabes? – Pregunto Ginevra mientras acariciaba el cabello del azabache. Este solo le contesto con un gemido sin querer dejar de besar a su mujer – He estado hablando con James y ¿sabes lo que me pidió? – Esta pregunta hizo que el niño que vivió dejara de hacer su trabajo y se concentrara en los ojos azules de su único amor.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que "James" te pidió? – Espeto Harry enfatizando el nombre de su hijo sabiendo que era ella la que lo quería.

- Bueno…me dijo que tenía ganas de jugar con una linda princesita…que fuera su hermanita…- Si. Ginevra de Potter quería otro hijo con su marido. Y lo quería ya.

Harry Potter solo se quedo en silencio. ¿Estaba listo para tener otro hijo o hija? Con James le bastaba, pero para su esposa eso no era suficiente, ya que ella provenía de una familia numerosa. Pensándolo bien, no era mala idea en tomar esa decisión. Pero ese no era un muy buen momento para procrear un bebe mas. No en esa época que estaban pasando; Llena de emociones fuertes y tristes desilusiones.

- Ginevra…escucha…- Pidió mientras acariciaba el largo y sedoso cabello de la pelirroja. Esta lo miraba con un poco de desilusión en sus ojos - No creas…yo me muero por tener una pequeña Ginny corriendo por toda esta enorme mansión de la mano de James, pero creo que este no es un muy momento y lo sabes – Dijo viendo el estado de tristeza de su mujer.

- Pero…- Espeto la ex Gryffindor.

- Pero nada. Espera un poco mas y tendremos todos los que quieras ¿De acuerdo? – Pregunto llevando una de sus manos hasta colocarla encima de una de las pecosas mejillas de su esposa.

- Esta bien – Contesto la menor de los Weasley un poco molesta pero lo entendía – Bueno, entonces sería buena idea ir moldeando al o la próxima miembro de esta familia ¿no crees? – Lo incito tentadoramente.

El moreno no agrego nada más y se le dejo ir a besos. Pero ese momento seria interrumpido desagraciadamente.

- Lamento la interrupción, Harry – La pareja ex Gryffindoriana giro su rostro para observar a la persona que nombro al moreno. Este curvo sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa de sorpresa y alegría.

- Sirius – Exclamo sacándose con cuidado a su mujer de las piernas para colocarse de pie e ir ante el ojiverde – Caray, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le cuestión al momento que llego hasta él recibiéndolo con un cálido abrazo que el ex prisionero de Azkaban correspondió de igual modo.

- Lamentablemente cosas no muy Buenas – Hablo Remus Lupin debajo del marco de la entrada de la propiedad de Potter llamando la atención de la pareja.

- Profesor Lupin – Espeto Ginevra sonriendo – Nymphadora – Dijo corriendo hasta la bicolor para abrazarla.

-Ginny… ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunto una de las integrantes de la orden del fénix.

- Chicos…- Hablo Sirius Black seriando su voz. El niño que vivió borro un poco su sonrisa al ver el estado de seriedad que opto su padrino.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos tan serios? - Pregunto Harry observando a cada unos de los presentes para al final colocar su vista en Sirius.

- Lo que tenemos que decirles es muy serio y delicado – Espeto Remus observando a ambos jóvenes – Especialmente para ti, Ginevra – Acento haciendo que todos colocaran su vista ante ella.

- ¿Para mí? – Pregunto la ojiazul tratando se cubrir sus senos que exigían salir de ese ajustado escote.

- ¿Sobre qué trata? – Quiso saber el moreno mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la tomaba por los hombros al notar su nerviosismo.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos que tensaron el ambiente. Pero, sería mejor hablar ahora que nunca.

- Es sobre Ron Weasley – Soltó Sirius observando la reacción de la joven pareja.

- ¿Ron? – Repitió Harry.

- Chicos, quiero que sepan que todo esto fueron órdenes del ministerio. Nosotros no podíamos cuestionar sus mandatos – Intervino Lupin muy seriamente.

- Alto… ¿De qué demonios hablan? – Interrumpió la pelirroja – ¿Qué tienes que ver mi hermano en todo esto si él…esta muerto? – Finalizo con un fuerte nudo sobre su garganta al recordar a su hermano favorito.

Los integrantes de la Orden Del Fénix intercambiaron miradas como preguntándose quién sería el afortunado de soltar la bomba.

- Ese es el problema…- Se animo Sirius observando a los jóvenes.

- ¿Cuál problema? – Pregunto Ginny sin entender nada.

- Que no estoy muerto – Hablo Ron Weasley postrado enfrente de la ventana más grande de la sala. Su mirada se encontraba pérdida y su estado de ánimo hasta el suelo. Un ojo morado y una hila de sangre sobre salían en su rostro.

Ginny dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz que conocía a la perfección. No podía ser…eso no estaba pasando…lo más seguro es que sus ojos le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada. Su hermano, su adoración estaba frente a ella más vivo que antes. Sintió como sus lagrimas exigían salir para expresar su felicidad pero no quería dejarse ver tan frágil…! Al diablo con la valentía! Lo tenía de nuevo junto a ella; Vivo de nuevo.

- ¡Ron! – Grito la hermana menor de este al momento que corría hacia él.

- Tranquilízate. Todo está bien – Espeto el ex león al sentir de nuevo la calidez del cuerpo de su hermanita – Mi pequeña…sabes que no me gusta verte llorar – Dijo acariciando su cabello.

Harry Potter se había quedado sin habla. Ron Weasley, su hermano, estaba frente a sus ojos más vivo que nunca. Eso sí que era una luz dentro de tanta oscuridad. Observo como su mejor amigo alzo su mirada hacia él y le sonrió con burla. Como siempre solía hacerlo.

- Tranquilo, hermano. No soy un fantasma – Le dijo con esa burla que lo caracterizaba.

El niño que vivió se acerco hasta él sin poderse contener las ganas de estrecharlo contra él.

-Bienvenido – Espeto el moreno al abrazarlo con euforia.

- Pero… ¿qué es…como? – La ex leona no podía un hablar de la emoción.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? – Cuestión Sirius un poco molesto.

Los tres ex Gryffindor fijaron su vista sobre el longevo. El pelirrojo no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. No hoy.

- Fui…a ver a Hermione – Contesto con una terrible desilusión en su voz que fue notada por todos los presentes.

- Ron… ¿Te peleaste con Malfoy, verdad?- Hablo Ginny al saber que él ya se había enterado de que la castaña estaba próxima a casarse con su supuesto asesino.

- No digan nada…yo…solo quiero descansar…¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? – Pregunto mirando a su mejor amigo y luego a su hermana.

-Claro, el tiempo que tu quiera…- Espeto Harry tomando del hombro.

-Ginny… ¿Me muestras mi habitación? – Pregunto Ron.

-Claro…sígueme – Pidió la pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y lo guiaba hasta el segundo piso.

Los presentes esperaron hasta que Ron desapareciera del lugar para no seguir incomodándolo más. Apostaban que le había ido muy mal con la castaña, y no se equivocaron.

- Ahora si… ¿Pueden explicarme qué demonios paso? – Exigió Harry Potter.

-Claro…y presta mucho atención – Finalizo Sirius tomando asiento sobre el sillón más grande de la sala seguido de sus amigos, Remus y su esposa, Nymphadora.

.

* * *

.

_¡Demonios! Se maldijo interiormente al bajar de su porche último modelo. Apenas había estado lejos de ella por una hora y ya la extrañaba como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin su presencia junto a él, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias…sin hacerle el amor como un loco estúpido. Por esa razón, firmo cualquier documento que le ponían enfrente para acabar con esa maldita junta lo más pronto posible._

_Entro al interior de su mansión y con rapidez subió las escaleras de dos en dos escalones para llegar hasta ella. La necesitaba, y la necesitaba ya. Mientras llegaba a su destino fue desabotonando los dos primero botones de su camisa para respirar tranquilamente por que tan solo de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, hasta el aire le faltaba._

_Llego hasta la puerta de su habitación y se percato de que esta estaba entre abierta. No le tomo mucha importancia pero a lo que sí, fue cuando escucho la voz de un hombre en el interior. Y fue donde escucho su voz; La voz de esa miserable comadreja._

_- No, no me iré hasta que escuches toda la verdad. Yo…no te he dejado de amar…mi amor…-_

_Asomo su vista y… ahí fue donde lo vio. Tocando a su mujer como si lo mereciera. Pero…eso debía ser una broma… ¿la comadreja? ¿Vivo? Para ser sincero…ya nada en esta vida lograba asustarlo. Nada después del infierno que vivo bajo la tutela de sus padres…del Señor Tenebroso. No soporto mas al ver como ese idiota intentaba pegar a la castaña completamente sobre su cuerpo. Y menos en la forma que esta vestía._

_- ¡Suelta a MI prometida, Comadreja de mierda! – Grito con asco y rabia al ver toda la desagradable esa._

_Hermione dirigió su vista hacia su amado con temor al conocer perfectamente el carácter que se cargaba y para su mala suerte, no era nada bueno._

_- Draco…- Susurro la ojimiel intentando zafarse del agarre de su ex novio._

_- Huron de mierda – Insulto Ron weasley con todo el odio que habitaba en su corazón – No soltare lo que es mío – Espeto aferrando mas el agarre de la joven._

_-Suéltala o me asegurare que esta vez si este bien muerto – Amenazo con odio puro. Con ese odio que lo caracterizaba en sus épocas de mortifago._

_-¡Ron, te exijo que me dejes! – Grito Hermione luchando por liberarse._

_- ¡No, nunca te dejare, tu eres mía y vendrás conmigo! – Grito desesperado al ver que la ex leona no daba señales de querer estar con él._

_Ron estaba dispuesto a llevarse a Hermione a la fuerza cuando sintió un fuerte impacto sobre su rostro. Debido a esto, tuvo que liberar a la castaña quien rápidamente corrió hasta colocarse detrás del rubio, quien había sido el responsable._

_- ¡Hermione no es tuya, ella no es un trofeo para reclamarla como tuya! – Grito Draco sin poder evitar las ganas de partirle la cara._

_- ¡Claro que es mía! – Exclamo el ex león sobando la parte herida de su rostro – Y siempre lo será – Agrego posesivamente._

_- ¡Sera mejor que te largues de mi casa y no regreses nunca, y mucho menos te atrevas a tocar o si quiera mirar a mi futura esposa ¿entendiste? ¡ - Pregunto con rabia._

_-No lo hare…te lo advierto, Malfoy, Hermione será mía de nuevo – Espeto con una sonrisa sobre sus labios._

_- ¡Estas muy equivocado, Ron! – Hablo la castaña._

_-Hermione…- Susurro el ojiazul un poco dolido por las palabras de su único amor – Pero, yo…_

_- Pero nada, vete…vete y no vuelvas nunca más – Finalizo Hermione Granger con un fuerte nudo sobre su garganta._

_- Bien…solo porque tú me lo pides; me iré – Dijo observando a la joven para luego pasar su vista a la gris del rubio -. Pero te lo hago sabes, Malfoy, luchare por Hermione hasta tenerla de nuevo conmigo._

_- Eso no te lo voy a permitir; Nunca – Finalizo Draco Malfoy muy seguro de sí mismo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Esta vez…nadie, nadie le arrebataría el amor de Hermione y eso, se lo juraba a sí mismo.

Dejo de lado la documentación que tenia encima de su escritorio. Su trabajo en ese lugar estaba terminado. Se coloco de pie y se encamino hacia su saco que estaba colgado sobre una esquina. Lo tomo y se lo coloco con sumo cuidado para no hacerle ni una pequeña arruga. Después, se posesiono de un par de guantes para el frio y una bufanda para protegerse de este.

Salió bien abrigado de la oficina que ocupo minutos atrás.

Todo el personal se quedo quieto y en silencio al verlo salir de la oficina presidencial. Se miraba tan guapo y misterioso. Era una lástima que estaba a punto de casarse. Afortunada la mujer esa, pensó el personal femenino.

-Así que ese es el nieto del Dueño – Espeto una joven secretaria quien no despegaba sus ojos de esa perfecta figura de adonis.

-Si…Olivia…Es él…- Contesto otra compañera quien se concentraba en su trabajo.

De pronto, observaron como el rubio se acerco a ellas y estas rápidamente regresaron a su tarea.

-La documentación que esta encima del escritorio esta lista para ser capturada y archivada – Hablo Draco Malfoy mirando al par de mujeres, quien una de ella no disimulaba su encanto por él – Con eso, mi abuelo ya no tendrá que venir hasta dentro de seis meses ¿Correcto?

-Sí, joven – Contestaron el par de jóvenes.

Y sin decir nada mas, el ojigris se dio la media vuelta y salió de la vista de las jóvenes secretarias.

.

* * *

.

Se movió de posición al sentir como su cuerpo le dolía por pasar tanto tiempo en la misma. Abrió sus ojos lentamente al percatarse que el sueño se le había espantado. Al abrirlos completamente rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación.

Ni la de Draco.

Se enderezo con un poco de dolor sobre su espalda pero nada grave. Observo que la decoración era más opaca y fría. Más…invernal. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y dónde estaba Draco? Suspiro profundamente al no estar segura de donde se encontraba. Giro su cabeza para observar el gran ventanal que adornaba la habitación.

Se coloco de pie al sentir como el frio entraba por sus pies. Camino hasta llegar a su objetivo y con decisión abrió las puertas de este para toparse con una fuerte y fría brisa golpear su rostro. Entrecerró sus hermosos ojos miel al sentir como el viento golpeo su piel y al ver como todas las calles y el terreno de esa mansión estaban bañados en una hermosa nieve blanca. Definitivamente no estaba en Londres.

Si no… en Rusia.

Pero… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No recordaba casi nada. Solo lo más impactante; El regreso de Ron Weasley.

Decidió cerrar el ventanal al sentir la dificultación para respirar normalmente. Ya dentro, respiro profundarte. Y con este acto; un llanto incontrolable.

No sabía porque, pero de pronto sus ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

- ¿Por qué? – Exclamo la castaña mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo - ¿Por qué no estás muerto, Ron? Todo estaba mejor sin ti – Seguía sin poder contener el llanto.

Una parte de su corazón estaba contenta al saber que su mejor amigo estaba vivo. Lloraba de felicidad por ello. Pero la otra parte estaba hecha pedazos. ¿Por qué? Cuando lo vio atreves del espejo, apostaba que era otra broma más de su corazón. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando oyó como la gruesa voz del pelirrojo atravesó sus tímpanos quemándolos por dentro. Y supo que era real cuando Ron la tomo entre sus brazos y la pecho a su pecho. Pero, no sintió nada al rozar su piel como lo hacía en el pasado.

Al verlo sonreírle, sintió unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlo y mandarlo directo al infierno, pero algo se lo impidió. Y otra cosa era…que nada volvería a ser igual que cuando todo el mundo creía que estaba muerto.

Si. Definitivamente todo estaba mejor sin él. ¿Por qué decía todo eso? ¿Acaso todavía estaba enamorada de él? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella amaba a Draco como nunca imagino hacerlo. Con él aprendió a sentirse viva después de la "supuesta" muerte de su ex prometido Ron Weasley. Con él descubrió el verdadero significado de la palabra Amor. Con él se sentía la mujer más amada, querida, deseada, sexy, bella y hermosa del mundo.

Y de una cosa estaba asegura; Sus sentimientos estaba claros y ella amaba a Draco Malfoy con todo su corazón y no le importaba el regreso de Ron en lo mas mínimo.

¿O sí?

_O_

Salió del interior de la habitación. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? No recordaba saber cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Recorrió el largo pasillo para llegar hasta las escaleras e ir en busca de Draco o alguien que le dijera exactamente donde se encontraba. En su camino tropezó con numerosas y valiosas reliquias…

- Un minuto…- Se dijo Hermione mentalmente al reconocer el lugar.

Bajo los escalones ayudándose con el barandal de estas para no caer. Aun no se encontraba muy bien y esos mareos no eran normales. Al llegar al final de su destino, busco con su mirada a alguien con quien hablar. De pronto, una voz que la nombro por su espalda la hizo pegar un saltillo de susto.

-Señorita Hermione, no fue mi intensión asustarla – Se disculpo el mayordomo de la mansión de Abraxas Malfoy.

-Albert – Espeto la castaña respirando agitadamente. Nunca imagino lo sigiloso que era – No te preocupes – Dijo bajando su mirada.

- ¿Cómo amaneció? – Cuestiono el longevo curvando sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa.

- Bien…bien…- Contesto la ojimiel – Eso quiero creer – Esto último fue para ella misma - ¿En donde se encuentra Draco?

-Oh, el joven Draco salió muy temprano hacia la empresa de Señor Abraxas – Contesto – No debe de tardar. Y no se preocupe. Usted tiene toda la libertad de usar la mansión como se le plazca, el personal de servicio esta enterado de su estadía aquí y no le habrá problema. Y dígame ¿Se le ofrece una taza de chocolate?

Hermione sonrió de lado escuchar esa tentadora proposición.

-Gracias – Espeto más tranquila – Puedo preguntar donde se encuentra el señor Abraxas – La ojimiel pidió permiso.

-Claro, el Señor esta con sus amigos en una partida de Póker – Informo al recordar el vicio del abuelo del rubio – Y creo que llegara tarde. Y si no se le ofrece algo más; me retiro para traerle su taza de chocolate caliente – Y sin decir más, se dispuso a seguir su tarea cuando la voz de la ex leona lo hizo detener.

- Albert – Llamo la castaña.

- ¿Dígame?-

- ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? – Quiso saber.

- Bueno…eran más o menos las doce y media de la madrugada, cuando el joven Draco a pareció con ustedes en brazos – Hermione prestaba atención – Usted venia en un estado de shock muy fuerte; No hablaba ni siquiera parpadeaba. Al parecer tuvo una fuerte impresión – Explico recordando la escena – El joven Draco la llevo a su habitación y de ahí, ya no supe nada mas – Finalizo mirando profundamente a la ojimiel.

La ex Gryffindor solo mantenía su vista fija sobre el suelo. Así que esa fue lo que paso. ¿Tanto le afecto el regreso de Ron? Pues eso, tenía que averiguarlo.

.

* * *

.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Arthur, es nuestro hijo. Nuestro hijo, Ron! – Grito Molly Weasley de emoción al sentir de nuevo a su hijo contra su cuerpo – Mi vida, mi amor – Decía la pelirroja mayor sin dejar de llorar.

- Vamos, mamá. No es para tanto – Decía Ron sonriéndole con cariño.

- ¿Cómo está eso? – Pregunto Arthur Weasley con lagrimas en sus ojos – Tu, mi hijo, el que creíamos muerto….resulto que no lo estas – Espeto abrazándolo con mucho amor.

Harry, Ginny, Fred y George, observaban la escena con mucho sentimiento y amor. Era una bendición por parte de Merlín tener de nuevo al pelirrojo junto a ellos.

-¿Y ustedes? – Espeto Ron observando al par de gemelos al romper el abrazo con sus padres - ¿No van a saludarme?

De pronto, el par de pelirrojos, se le dejaron ir directamente a su hermano para después cargarlo sobre sus brazos y lanzarlo por el aire en forma de celebración.

-¡Basta! – Exigió el ex león quien se encontraba aterrado por estar en los aires.

El resto de los presentes solo sonreían al ver la graciosa escena y obviamente, el rostro de pánico que opto el ojiazul quien ya se encontraba en tierra firme.

_O_

- Bien…- Hablo Harry Potter observando a la familia Weasley – Aprovecho en este momento que Ron esta con Ginny en la cocina para decirles algo muy importante – Decía el moreno fijando su mirada en Fred y en George – Ron no recuerda quien fue el que lo ataco en la batalla final.

-¿Qué? – Espeto Fred - ¿Cómo que no lo recuerda?

- Así como lo oye…nadie puede decirle el nombre de su supuesto asesino…son ordenes del ministerio…Ron tiene que recordarlo por si solo para poder procesar a…ustedes-saben-a-quien – Finalizo notando la mirada de des concertación de Molly Weasley pero ¿Por qué? - ¿Entendido Fred y George?

El par de gemelos guardo silencio.

-¿Chicos? – Hablo Arthur mirando severamente a los pelirrojos.

-Está bien – Vocearon con desgano.

.

* * *

.

La observo sentada sobre el único sillón que adornaba esa enorme biblioteca. Se miraba tan frágil y hermosa. Detallo como devoraba las líneas de ese libro con sus preciosos ojos miel. Amaba todo de ella. Era, es y será, la única mujer que merece ser llamada la Señora de Malfoy; De Draco Malfoy.

Decidió contemplarla por un par de minutos más sin hacerse notar. Todo el día que pasó trabajando en la empresa de su abuelo, no hubo ni un maldito segundo en que no pudiera dejar de pensar en esa imbécil comadreja. Aun no se explicaba cómo demonios estaba vivo. Él, el gran Draco Malfoy, lo había visto desvanecer ante sus ojos declarándolo muerto.

Dejo de pensar en eso. Ahora solo tenía un presentimiento. Ese hueco sobre su pecho le había avisado sobre el regreso de Ron Weasley. Pero nunca lo supo descifrar. Por eso, tomo la decisión de proponerle matrimonio a la castaña. Por esa razón la quería unir a su vida para siempre…para que no llegara un imbécil más fuerte que él y se la arrebatara. Eso no lo iba a permitir nunca.

Sintió un tremendo alivio al oír la aceptación por parte de la ojimiel. Y asunto arreglado. Pero el único problema aquí es que…aun no estaban casados.

Y otra cosa más que le inquietaba; ¿Hermione ya no tenía nada por la comadreja? ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabía que ella estaba enamorada locamente de él. Se lo demostraba con sus palabras, sus actos, sus caricias, sus besos, sus noches de entregas hacia él y obviamente, con esa palabra que hacía que todo su mundo se sacudiera; Te amo, Draco.

Pero aun así, no se encontraba muy seguro de ello. Para él fue duro perder a Savannah pero gracias a la educación de sus padres lo supero al instante. Pero con Hermione era diferente. Ella era muy noble y sensible. Sabía que no le fue nada fácil recuperarse de la "supuesta" muerte de esa rata inmunda. Aun que ella aun no se lo hubiese contado detalladamente, pero él…podía verlo en su mirada.

-Draco – Exclamo la castaña al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

-Hola – Saludo el ojigris al salir de sus pensamientos. Cielos, lo había atrapado.

La ex Gryffindor llego hasta él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, como no queriendo que se apartara de ella…nunca. El platino la rodeo con sus fornidos brazos y la atrajo todo lo que pudo hacia él.

-Te extrañe todo el día… ¿Dónde te metiste? – Le pregunto separándose un poco de él para poder mirar esos fríos ojos grises como la noche.

Draco le sonrió.

-Solo…estuve arreglando unas cosas de mi abuelo… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunto acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-Muy bien – Dijo sinceramente – Solo me faltabas tu para estar mejor – Espeto capturando los pálidos labios del rubio entre los suyos.

El ojigris la beso con la mayor intensidad que tenia por dentro. ¡Demonios! La amaba como un estúpido. Sin ella su vida no tuviera sentido alguno. Seguramente estaría de cama en cama. De mujer en mujer sin conocer el amor verdadero, cosa que gracias a ella, lo conoce en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Lo necesitaba y mucho. Quería que la hiciera suya en ese momento. Que le enseñara que ella era de él y solamente de él. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca del ex Slytherin haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

Después, la castaña rompió el ósculo para posesionarse de esos ojos grises que encendía todo su cuerpo.

-Ahora seré yo, la que te haga el amor…- Susurro agitadamente haciendo que el platino temblara de deseo por ella.

Pero…el rubio no podía dejar que hiciera eso sin antes hacerle una pregunta. Una pregunta que tal vez haría que todo se fuera a la mierda. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo tenía que hacer.

-Hermione…- Nombro haciendo que la joven lo mirara extrañada.

-¿Ahm? – Emitió concentrada en su hermoso rostro angelical.

Draco Malfoy trago nerviosamente. ¿Un Malfoy? ¿Nervioso?

-Quiero que me respondas algo – Pidió suplicantemente. La castaña asintió con su cabeza – Dime… ¿Qué siente por Weasley ahora que a regresado?

La ex leona torno su rostro de confusión ¿Qué que sentía por él? No entendía nada. Bajo su mirada un poco sorprendida por la preguntar por parte del ojigris. Segundos después la alzo para observar de nuevo al joven.

-¿Qué? No entiendo tu pregunta – Dijo desconcertada.

-¿Todavía estas enamorada de ese imbécil? – Pregunto con temor en su voz.

Hermione se alejo del platino para darle la espalda.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No me cambies de tema y respóndeme…por favor – Suplico.

La ex leona no sabía que contestar al respecto. No entendía el punto de esa preguntar. Pero si Draco quería una respuesta, pues ella se la daría.

Se giro para encáralo. Este la miraba con un dolor en sus ojos. La joven bajo su mirada y emprendió camino hasta llegar a su futuro esposo.

-Creo que fue una estúpida idea ir ante mí por dinero…sin saber que ese día serias mi perdición – Le susurro mientras ella llegaba ante él – Ese día pondrías mi mundo al revés. Ese día despertarías algo en mí que hasta este momento no se descifrar muy bien. Ese día hiciste que te odiara con todo mi ser – Hermione lo miraba con dolor – Es día hiciste que me obsesionara contigo…- La joven cerro sus ojos – es día hiciste que…me enamorara perdidamente de ti…- Abrió sus ojos miel con una lagrima que sobresalía en ellos.

- No sigas…- Pidió al sentir como el rubio la posesionaba entre sus brazos – Draco, yo que amo…es absurdo tu pregunta…yo ya no amo a Ron. Todo el amor que alguna vez llegue a sentir por él, se ha ido ¿Y sabes por qué? – Le pregunto haciendo que el rubio endureciera su expresión – Porque llegaste tú. Le doy gracias a ese dinero por llevarme hasta ti. Le doy gracias a ese dinero quien me ayudo a descubrir que todavía hay vida después de la muerte. Y te doy gracias a ti, porque me reviviste de nuevo con tus caricias – acaricio su pecho – Con sus palabras – Draco la miraba seriamente – Con tus besos – La joven lo besos cortamente sobre los labios – Y sobre todo…me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Hermione…perdóname…soy un estúpido por desconfiar de tu amor… – Pidió torpemente.

- Shh…- Lo callo colocando su dedo sobre los labios del joven – Y para que no dudes mas de mi amor por ti…casémonos…- Dijo haciendo que el joven soltara una pequeña carcajada.

- Mi vida…eso ya te lo pedí…- Dijo haciendo recordar a la castaña.

La ex leona sonrió perversamente.

- Casémonos; ahora…en este momento…aquí mismo…en Rusia – finalizo Hermione viendo la expresión de rostro del rubio.

Apostaba que eso no se lo esperaba.

Ella ya lo había decidido. Se convertiría en la señora de Malfoy esa misma noche.

.

* * *

.

**Continuara…**

_Hola…He vuelto…casi después de un mes. No puedo creerlo. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y no me iré de nuevo ¿y saben por qué? Porque ya termine mis exámenes y YA QUEDE EN MI CARRERA. Estoy súper contenta. Pero creo que mis cosas personales les aburren. ._

_Así que parase al capítulo._

_Quiero que sepan algo. Últimamente como que no me está gustando el rumbo de la historia. No sé porque, pero presiento que va muy tonta pero al parecer a ustedes le encanta así que no tengo nada más que decir._

_Y pido una enorme disculpa por la escena tan fría e inexplicable del recuentro del Ron con sus padres, pero es que mi mente no me dio para más. Y espero que no se haya desilusionado con la decisión que tome de casar a esta pareja ya._

_Aun que creo que no habrá problema ¿verdad?_

_Bueno…quiero avisar que ya estamos entrado a la recta final, pero no se alteren…aun faltan varios capítulos más._

_Y sin nada más que agregar me despidió. Adiós, chicas._

**Agradecimientos:**

_**Holly90, Yukki Kuchiki, sailor mercuri o neptune, Bliu Liz, Courtney Weasley Pevensie, Diansweet-Malfoy, dashamalfoy, Yuliana, KuruA, Serena Princesita Hale y Muffin Top 245**__:! MUCHAS GRACIAS; NENAS! No saben cómo me alegra saber que aun están interesadas en esta historia…Las amo de todo corazón._

**Atte. Damián Malfoy.**


	27. Junto a ti

El reloj marcaba más de la media noche. Los faros de las calles obligaban a las sombras de la noche a desaparecer por entre ellas. La nieve inundaba gran parte de Rusia, pero eso no era impedimento para que una boda se llevara a cabo en ese momento.

En la catedral más grande de la país más frio y helado del mundo, se encontraba seis personas en su interior. Este se encontraba iluminado a su máxima capacidad, los asientos comunitarios se encontraba vacios y las grandes puerta del lugar cerradas.

En la primera columna se encontraba dos hombres de avanzada edad observando el aposento del señor todo poderoso. El Obispo de la catedral y su ayudante estaban sobre él. Y al final, enfrente de ellos, una joven pareja que estaba a unos cuantos minutos de convertirse en marido y mujer…hasta que la muerte los separe.

- Hermanos… - Comenzó el obispo con el sermón de la ceremonia – estamos hoy, aquí, reunidos para llevar a cabo el… - Seguía con su dictadura aun sabiendo que la catedral estaba completamente vacía.

Draco Malfoy tenía a Hermione Granger prendada por las manos. Se miraban como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en ese preciso momento. Todo había sido tan precipitado, no hubo tiempo para invitaciones, vestido de novia, traje de gala, arreglos florales, comida, renta de salón, damas de honor, despedidas de solteros; Nada.

El rubio le sonreía como amor, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba para respirar normalmente. Cuando la castaña le sorprendió con esa decisión tan repentina, la verdad, no supo que decir al instante. No podía asimilar aun que estaba de pie, en ese lugar con la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa hasta el final de sus días.

Hermione no podía borrar esa expresión de felicidad sobre su rostro. Siempre había soñado como en los cuentos de hadas; Un apuesto príncipe azul montando su hermoso corsé hacia ella para llevarla a su castillo situado entre un maravilloso bosque encantado. Y ahora, en ese momento, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

No con un príncipe azul; Sino con uno de color verde y plata.

Los únicos presentes en ese día tan importante para ambos eran el Abuelo del novio, Abraxas Malfoy, y su mayordomo, mejor dicho, su compañero de vida. Los cuales vieron nacer, crecer y educar al Gran Draco Malfoy.

El novio vestía un camisa de botones manga larga color blanca a juego con un pantalón gris y su cabello estaba perfectamente engominado hacia tras de su nuca. La novia vestía un hermoso vestido blanco símbolo de la pureza fina que la envolvía. Todo era perfecto; salvo por la ausencia del padre de la festejada.

- Y así…nuestro señor quiso que el hombre y la mujer se unieran en la sagrada unión del matrimonio…- El sermón del Obispo fue interrumpido la voz desesperada del un ojigris.

- Disculpe, pero…¿Podría pasar a la parte de Si, acepto? – Espeto mirándolo un poco aburrido por el largo sermón que parecía no tener fin.

La ex leona soltó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que el resto la acompañara. El señor Obispo le dedico una mirada fulmínate hacia el chico quien le contesto con otra de cinismo. La vista de ambos jóvenes se conectaron al instante que el rubio la coloco encima de su amada.

- Bien…Draco Malfoy ¿Acepta a Hermione Granger como su esposa para amarla y respetarla en momento de salud y enfermedad por el resto de sus días hasta que la muerte los separe? – Pregunto haciendo que el ex Slytherin empezara a sentir el nerviosismo por primera vez en su vida.

- Acepto…- Contesto sin titubear.

Draco le dedico una sonrisa al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Hermione Granger ¿Acepta a Draco Malfoy como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en momento de salud y enfermedad por el resto de sus días hasta que la muerte los separe? – Pregunto haciendo que la castaña tensara todo su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Hermione trago en seco al saber lo que pasaría después de responder a la pregunta. Con el "Si, acepto" estaba dejando a tras todo su pasado. Todos los momentos que tenía grabados en su memoria junto a trió dorado. Estaba dejando a tras las tanta y miles veces que Draco Malfoy la humillo hasta el cansancio. Estaba dejando a tras su vida con Ron Weasley y la familia de este. Y sobre todo, estaba dejando a tras el rostro de ese Draco Malfoy que "asesino" a su mejor amigo y al hombre que alguna vez amo, para darle paso al nuevo rostro que le sonreía en ese momento sin ocultarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Si, acepto – Finalizo haciendo que el rubio se le dejara ir hasta prendarla de la cintura mientras le daba vueltas en el aire demostrándole su felicidad.

El Obispo sonrió al ver la escena sin darle tiempo de finalizar el sermón. Abraxas y Albert observaban como la recién pareja de casados se besaba y abrazan con un amor que jamás en sus viejas vidas habían visto. Eso era muestra de que el amor verdadero derrite hasta al más duro corazón de hielo, en este caso; Draco Malfoy.

- Bien…los declaro Marido y Mujer…- Por fin había terminado.

Los recién casados se besaban con un amor que jamás seria irrumpido y mucho menos hurtado.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo…- Repetía el ojigris sin poder ocultar su felicidad sin querer parar de besarla.

- Yo te amo más… - Contesto La Señora de Malfoy sin borrar su expresión de felicidad sobre su rostro y cuerpo – Y ahora si…¿Me puedes decir cómo lograste convencer al Obispo de casarnos a estas horas de la madrugada? – Quiso saber.

- Pues…digamos que un buen samaritano donará un millón de euros para la catedral… - Explico sonriendo con soberbia.

La ex leona lo abrazo con locura. No podía estar más feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir en ese momento? Solo estar con él por el resto de sus días y así seria.

- Eres un demonio… - Expreso la joven con el buen sentido de la palabra – Pero aun así te amo con locura y demencia.

- Igual, yo. Y siento mucho que nuestra boda haya sido así, sin tu padre y amigos…yo lo…- Pero su esposa lo cayo al unir sus labios con los de él.

- No sigas…- Suplico la joven al romper el beso - ¡Si fue más que perfecto! No pude pedir más…

Se sonrieron cómplices en el acto.

- Hago una merecida reverencia ante la nueva señora de Malfoy – Espeto Abraxas inclinado su cuerpo un poco hacia delante observando a la castaña. Esta sonrió con gracia.

- Muchas gracias, Abuelo – Contesto Hermione imitando al longevo mientras se tomaba la falda de su hermoso vestido blanco extendiéndolo como una verdadera dama medieval.

- Muchas felicidades, joven – Expreso Albert extendiendo su mano para felicitar al ojigris. Este le sonrió, pero en vez de tomar su mano, se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo con ternura.

Abraxas y Hermione observaron la escena con un poco de ternura.

- Gracias, Albert…- finalizo el ex Slytherin mientras se acercaba hasta su abuelo y repetía el acto.

- Te deseo lo mejor de mundo, Draco. Y sé que lo tendrás al lado de una mujer como Hermione. Ya te lo había dicho, pero lo vuelo a hacer:_ "El mal no siempre triunfa sobre el bien y tú…eres un claro ejemplo"_ – Le susurro con sinceridad.

Draco ejerció fuerza sobre el abrazo dándole la señal a su abuelo que estaba en lo correcto. Sin él, ahorita mismo él estuviera perdido y sin deseos de seguir viviendo como lo sintió al perder a sus padres y poco después a Savannah.

.

* * *

.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara que ocupó en la infancia que habitó y vivió en esa enorme mansión en Moscú. En sus brazos, yacía el cuerpo de la nueva señora de Malfoy. Tal como en las bodas muggle. No pudieron aguantar las ganas de consumar el acto final de la ceremonia. Se besaban como si fuera la primera vez que se entregarían con pasión y desenfreno, como dos amantes hambrientos por saborea el cuerpo uno del otro hasta el éxtasis mayor.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después caminar hasta arribar a su destino; Las sabanas de la cama estaba repletar de hermosos pétalos de color rojos y blancos. El rojo representaba el amor y la pasión que se tenían, y el blanco representaba el verdadero, y puro amor entre ellos.

Con cuidado, deposito el frágil y delicado cuerpo de su esposa sobre las sabanas que esta dejo de besarlo al sentir como su piel rosaba con una especia de material suave y sus fosas nasales se inundaban por esta.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Exclamo Hermione al expresar su extrañez, pero desistió de ello al observar las sabanas inundadas de miles de pétalos entre rojos y blancos.

- Sorpresa…- Ironizo el ojigris sonriendo con travesía – ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no sabía nada sobre bodas y especialmente, noche de bodas muggle? – Pregunto sin borrar esa sonrisa tan picara que lo caracterizaba.

La ex leona le sonrió con alegría y felicidad.

-Esto es mejor de lo que imagine… - Finalizo la joven volviendo a capturar esos labios que la embriagaban al punto de perder el conocimiento, la razón y junto con ellas, la realidad.

Draco no pudo esperar más y de un rápido movimiento dejo a su esposa expuesta ante él, con solo su ropa interior puesta. Se besaban lentamente al mismo tiempo que la castaña ayudaba a su marido a despojarse de esa molesta camisa y ese estorbo de pantalón.

Después de unos minutos, el ex Slytherin se encontraba solamente fundido en sus bóxers color verde botella. Con gran agilidad, fue recorriendo las largas piernas de su mujer hasta hacer que esta perdiera el conocimiento al sentir sus tibias caricias recorrerla por completo.

Ese noche, harían el amor lo más lento y tardado posible.

Hermione recorría la fornida espalda de su marido con gran pasión y lujuria que jamás se haya descubierto en ella. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como la traviesa mano del rubio acariciaba su sexo por encima de sus bragas. Sostuvo el aliento por unos determinados segundos. Draco sonrió con perversidad y en sus ojos se podía distinguir la negra lujuria que poseía por ella.

- Draco…no soportaré ni un segundo más… - Replico la ojimiel sintiendo como el corazón se le saldría del pecho si ese condenado cabrón no entraba en ella ya.

El ex mortifago sonrió a más no poder. Con lentitud se acerco hasta dejar sus labios por encima y cerca de la oreja de su mujer.

- Y esto…todavía no empieza, muñeca…- Le susurro haciendo que la joven se convulsionara de excitación.

No supo defenderse ante el rápido movimiento que elaboro su marido para dejarla completamente desnuda ante sus ardiente ojos grises al despojándola de su ropa interior. Y mucho menos…pudo reprimir sus gemidos de placer al sentir como todo, absolutamente, todo su cuerpo era atacado por besos ardientes que quemaban sobre su piel.

Draco comenzó a trazar su camino de besos; Sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, sus perfectos senos – que se entretuvo ahí por unos minutos más que en otro lugar – siguió un poco más abajo para posesionarse de su estomago plano haciendo que la joven gimiera con mas placer de lo normal. Para después pasar a su vientre y caderas, esas caderas que le hacían al rubio que olvidara hasta su nombre y apellido juntos.

El rubio solo podía oír como su mujer no paraba de gemir como una leona enjaulada. Era momento de pasar al siguiente nivel.

- Dra…Draco… ¿Qué ha…? – Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar.

Su marido estaba devorando y succionado todo su sexo como si de no hacerlo se moriría de hambre. Jamás en su vida le habían practicado sexo oral como el rubio lo estaba efectuando en ese momento. Su nivel de excitación paso a un plano desconocido para ella. El calor de sus mejillas empezaba a quemarla por dentro. Su respiración se acelero al grado de querer asfixiarla en ese instante.

- Draco…Dra…para… - Le suplicaba retorciéndose del placer que le provocaba ese condenado adonis.

El ojigris dejo su tarea para después regresar su rostro a la altura de el de la joven. La observo con su estúpida sonrisa de galán que hacia encloquecer a cualquier mujer que lo viese.

- Te lo dije…esto apenas empieza…- Le dijo volviendo a capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso en el que la ojimiel puedo saborearse a ella misma sobre los labios de su esposo y amante.

Entonces fue cuando Hermione decidió jugar. Si él quería jugar, pues jugarían.

Con un rápido movimiento, se encaramo encima del rubio dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. Esto el joven no se lo esperaba. Pero al igual, soltó un sonoro gemido de placer al saber que su mujer ya estaba aprendiendo de sus tácticas de seducción y placer. Coloco sus brazos por encima de su cabeza observando a la castaña con un poco de burla y lujuria.

- Es mi turno de torturarte – Amenazo Hermione colocando sus manos encima del perfecto pecho de su marido.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo? Señora Malfoy – Soltó incitadoramente alzando una ceja muy típica de él y al mismo tiempo haciendo que la joven soltara un gemido al oír la última frase salir por sus labios.

- Muy sencillo – Susurro bajando hacia la zona sur del ojigris.

Este la miro extrañado, pero toda esa extrañez se transformo en lujuria al percatarse como Hermione se posesionaba de su grueso miembro al momento que le dedicaba una mirada llena de travesía. Draco contuvo el aliento por unos segundos al observar como su esposa abría su boca y sacaba su lengua para pasarla por todo su pene erecto. Eso lo mato de máximo placer.

¡Al diablo la lentitud!

En un rápido acto, Draco se saco de encima a la castaña para colocarla bajo su cuerpo listo para consumar el acto marital. Hermione sonrió perversamente logrando su objetivo. Y sin que el ojigris pudiera cumplir su meta; penetro a la señora Malfoy haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de placer.

Empezaron los danzares de caderas haciendo que cada uno se envolviera de placer por el otro. Nunca un acto como el sexo hizo que el Gran Draco Malfoy sintiera el mismo cielo e infierno a la vez. Pero simplemente estar penetrado a la castaña hacia que todo eso se juntara en el mismo lugar.

Hermione sentía que el universo entero explotaría junto con ella a cada embestida que su marido le proporcionaba.

Y así…siguieron los segundos, minutos y horas…hasta llevarlos al más exquisito y placentero orgasmo de sus vidas.

.

* * *

.

Abrió sus ojos miel al sentir como los rayos de la mañana impactaban sobre su rostro adormilado. Se movió de posición para evitarlos, pero fue imposible. Bufo un poco molesta ya que sentía que su cuerpo le exigía más horas de descanso. Se incorporo hasta quedar sentada sobre la cómoda cama y percatarse de que también se encontraba desnuda. No lo hubiese notado si el frio no se hubiese incrustado atreves de su cuerpo.

Entonces recordó.

Con su mirada busco por toda la enorme habitación hasta dar con él. Su marido.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba intacto sobre un sillón cerca del gran ventanal. Su rostro serio y su mirada predominante hacia que se apreciara como el ser más bueno y sereno de todo el mundo. Al parecer no había notado el despertar de su esposa. Solo vestía su pantalón pijama y con su pecho descubierto dejando a la vista ese perfecto abdomen.

Hermione sonrió completamente idiotizada por ese ser que ahora era parte de su vida…y por el resto de esta. Trago con nerviosismo. ¿Y ahora como se supone que se tenía que comportar? ¿Cómo toda una señora de primera clase o como la Hermione Granger de siempre? A decir verdad…aun no estaba preparada para el matrimonio, pero con solo oír esos deliciosos labios proponérselo, fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

Todos sus pensamientos y dudas fueron interrumpidos y aclarados.

- Amor…buenos días… - Saludo el rubio al notar el despertar de su mujer - ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto perversamente y llegando hasta la cama que ocupaba la joven, y tomar asiento sobre esta.

- Buenos días…- Contesto Hermione sonriéndole amablemente – Amanecí como nunca antes lo había hecho – Respondió al momento que enredaba sus brazos por el cuello del ojigris y besaba sus labios con pasión.

- Y así será de ahora en adelante – Espeto Draco al momento que se separo de ella y la miro directamente a sus ojos miel.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Pregunto el ex Slytherin mientras acariciaba la hermosa y larga melena castaña de su mujer – Podemos hacerlo aquí o en el comedor con mi abuelo…todo está en lo que tu decidas y prefieras… - Finalizo sin poder borrar ese rostro de felicidad al saber y sentir que Hermione Granger le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma para el resto de su vida.

- Ahm…no lo sé… - Decía la ex Gryffindor haciendo una mueca de indecisión – Creo que prefiero desayunar con tu abuelo… ¿Podemos?

- Claro…solo vistámonos y bajamos…- Espeto el ojigris besando los labios carmín de su mujer antes de colocarse de pie y tomar camino hasta llegar a su armario.

La castaña aprovecho para salirse de la cama y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño. Ya dentro de este, tomo sus prendas y se las empezó a colocar una por una. En el exterior, solo se oían los pasos del rubio por toda la habitación. Al terminar con su vestimenta, observo por el espejo como su marido se colocaba una fina camisa de esas que él gustaba y en silencio, decidió meditarlo.

Observo cómo se abrochaba botón por botón con una agilidad que ni ella podría hacerlo. Después, le siguió con sus caros pantalones de tela fina y costosa. Su cabello dorado caía sobre su frente cubriendo esos hermosos ojos grises como el mismo ángel Gabriel. La castaña lamio sus labios al sentir como el calor empezaba a embargarla como una peligrosa sexópata.

Todo en él era extremadamente perfecto.

Desvió su mirada miel hasta colocarla sobre el lavamanos de la habitación. ¿Ahora que tenía que hacer al regresar a Londres? Obviamente tenía que enfrentar al mal nacido de Ron Weasley. De eso no había duda. Aun que se escondiera por el resto de su vida, algún día tendría que enfrentarlo; Tarde o temprano. Pero era mejor tarde que nunca.

Lo admitía. Al verlo reflejado atreves del espejo, sintió como su respiración se acortaba al grado de quererla asfixiar. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Desilusión? ¿Alegría? ¿Querer? ¿Amor? No definitivamente lo último… no lo era. Aun que no lo quisiera y Draco se lo impidiera, ella tenía que hablar con él y lo haría en cuanto pisara tierra Londes. Y de paso, hablaría con Harry y Ginny para comunicarle en el estado en el que se encontraba actualmente y para siempre.

Cerro sus ojos por instinto al sentir como unos fuertes y fornidos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda pegándola a su cálido pecho. No pudo omitir su gemido al sentir como los pálidos labios del rubio le besaban el cuello despacio y delicadamente. Hermione sentía el mismo cielo sobre sus pies. El ojigris era un experto en seducción.

- Draco…tenemos… - Pero no podía continuar ya que su marido acariciaba su vientre plano con pasión.

- Si… tenemos el tiempo suficiente para hacer el amor ahora mismo y por el resto del día…- Decía entre besos y caricias.

De un rápido movimiento, giro a la joven y sin pedirle permiso, alzo su cuerpo con delicadeza para dejarla sentada de un brinco sobre el lavamanos. Con una gran rapidez y habilidad, se coló entre las piernas de su mujer hasta obligarlas a enredarse sobre su fuerte espalda.

Hermione soltó un leve pero notorio suspiro al percatarse de las traviesas manos de su marido navegando por sus piernas descubiertas. Draco exploraba el cuerpo de su esposa con gran sed que sentiría que nunca podría saciarse de ella. Nunca.

¿Cómo esa mujer se fue metiendo poco a poco dentro de su corazón? ¿Cómo? Simplemente fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No supo en qué momento paso, solo supo cuando ya no podía sacársela de la cabeza ni del corazón. El primer día que la vio, fue extremadamente desagradable. ¿Ella? ¿En su mansión? ¿Desprotegida sin Potter? Sola… bajo el mismo techo que él. Tampoco sabía el por qué esa aferres de hacerla trabajar para él. ¿Dominio total sobre ella? ¿Humillación? ¿Deseo? Definitivamente era lo último.

La primera vez que sus ojos grises se posesionaron en los miel de ella, fue como tomar el maldito cielo entre sus manos. Y tomo el mismo infierno, la primera vez que entro en ella. Jamás una mujer lo había hecho obsesionarse de esa manera como él lo hizo con ella. Jamás una mujer lo había hecho llegar a ese exquisito orgasmo que lo inundo la primera vez que la tomo. Jamás una mujer lo había hecho disfrutar del sexo como ella lo hizo. Jamás una mujer lo había hecho a hacerle el amor como ella lo hizo. Y jamás…

Una mujer lo había vuelto loco de amor como lo hizo ella…Hermione Granger.

Draco le besaba los labios con tal pasión y amor que la castaña tuvo que retirarlo de ella por falta de aire. Cada vez que se entregaban por completo, hacían que las ganas y el deseo aumentaran cada vez más en él. Lo mismo pasaba con la ex leona. Era inevitable.

- Necesito aire… - Espeto Hermione mirando a su marido con su rostro un poco cansado. Aun que lo quisiera ocultar, la noche anterior quedo agotada por el maratón que le proporciono su ahora esposo.

El rubio la miro anonado. Su delicado rostro hacia un perfecto contraste con la luz del sol que se asomaba por la ventana del baño. Sonrió de lado al notar el estado de agotamiento que su mujer intentaba ocultarle. Nunca fue, es ni será buena para el arte de la mentira como lo fue, es y será él por el resto de su vida.

Entonces aprovecho el momento.

Se llevo una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón. En corto, la saco de nuevo y sin que la joven se percatara, le coloco un hermoso anillo color oro sobre su dedo anular donde ya se encontraba el anillo de compromiso que le obsequio. Hermione al sentir como algo entraba por su dedo, rápidamente dirigió su vista hasta el lugar y observo el anillo ya puesto en ella.

Con rapidez, regreso su mirada hacia el ojigris.

- Draco… ¿Esto es…? – El joven la interrumpió.

- Así es… - Espeto Draco mostrándole su mano izquierda. En esta Hermione pudo observar el mismo anillo que el suyo – Son anillos mágicos de bodas. Con un hechizo muy potente que sella nuestra unión incluso después de la muerte – Finalizo la explicación haciendo que el rostro de la joven se iluminara con alegría.

- Muchas gracias… - La castaña lo abrazo pegándolo fuertemente a su pecho sin querer que ese momento acabara nunca.

El ex Slytherin solo se dejo guiar y le correspondió con ternura.

Después de unos segundos, Hermione rompió el abrazo y con desespero capturo los labios de su marido entre los suyos. Tenía que agradecerle el detalle de los anillos en la única forma que ella podía hacerlo. Con agilidad…fue desabrochando los botones del rubio uno por uno. Quería hacerle el amor como nunca, pero las manos de este la detuvieron a mitad de su tarea.

La ojimiel lo observo con sorpresa. Pero antes de que articulara palabra alguna, Draco se le adelanto.

- No. No es necesario – Le dijo sonriéndole con ternura – Ya tendrás toda una vida junto a mí para agradecerme – Decía viendo como su mujer lo miraba desconcertada – Ahora…sintió tu cansancio. Me consta – Continuo pícaramente – Ahora…hay que bajar a desayunar y después quiero que me acompañes a cerrar unos tratos en la empresa de mi abuelo… ¿Te parece?

La mejor amiga de Harry Potter suspiro derrotada. Con delicadeza volvió a cerrar la camisa del rubio haciendo que al final este la tomara por las manos y se las besara en un acto de ternura.

- Te dejo para que termines de vestirte – Finalizo guiñiendole un ojo al momento que pasaba un dedo por su barbilla.

.

* * *

.

Se adentraban al enrome comedor que decoraba la Mansión de Abraxas Malfoy. Con sus manos entrelazas sin quererse soltar nunca. Venían secretándose el uno al otro como los adolescentes que solían ser en el colegio.

Abraxas se encontraba muy atento con el diario ruso que sostenía entre sus manos. No se había percatado de la presencia de los recién casados hasta que el rubio menor emitió un sonoro gruñido de garganta para hacerse notar. Rápidamente, el dueño de esa mansión dejo de lado el periódico al notarlos en la habitación. Les alzo la mirada acompañada con una sonrisa al momento que se colocaba de pie.

- Buenos días, Señores Malfoy – Saludo Abraxas Malfoy haciendo una chistosa reverencia ante los presentes.

La castaña sonrió de lado debió a la escena que presencio.

- Abuelo, no es para tanto…- Espeto Draco recorriendo una silla hacia tras para permitirle acceso a su esposa. Hermione tomo asiento de inmediato – Y…Buenos días – Dijo al instante que imitaba a la castaña.

- Buenos días, Señor Abraxas – Saludo Hermione mirándolo con alegría.

- Oh, buenos días a usted, Señora Malfoy – Dijo tomando la pequeña mano de la ex leona y colocaba un educado beso sobre ella.

Ante este acto, su nieto rodo sus ojos con indiferencia. Su abuelo nunca cambiaría, pensó este para sus adentros.

Unos minutos después, el longevo ya se encontraba de regreso en su lugar cuando el mayordomo hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Saludo a los presentes y después, hizo una seña para que el desayuno apareciera sobre la mesa.

- Y para la nueva señora Malfoy – Espeto Albert – Una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente – Coloco el recipiente sobre el asiento de la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oh, Albert – Exclamo una Hermione muy conmovida por el detalle – Muchas gracias. Muy amable de su parte – Espeto devolviéndole el favor con una tierna sonrisa.

- Bien… - Hablo Abraxas haciendo que tanto Draco como Hermione le prestaran atención – Draco, como ya sabrás, ahora que te casaste por todas las de la ley – El rubio lo miraba atento – Toda mi fortuna, mis propiedades, mis negocios y demás… están bajo tus manos.

Hermione hizo una mueca de sorpresa al saber el asunto.

- Lo sé, abuelo – Espeto el ex Slytherin – Y quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que estés en mis manos para que te sientes orgulloso de mí…

- ¿Más? – Pregunto el rubio mayor.

Draco lo observo con una ceja levantada dándose señales de confundes. Su esposa lo acompaño con otro gesto más.

- No, Draco, más orgulloso de ti no puedo estar – Dijo Abraxas al momento que tomaba una mano de la nueva señora de Malfoy – Me basta con saber que te casaste con una gran mujer como lo es Hermione Granger – Dijo haciendo que el rubio posesionara sus ojos en el rostro gelical de su mujer – Y más…al saber que te casaste por amor y no por posición.

- Eso no lo tienes que mencionar… - Hablo Draco tomando la mejilla de la ojimiel – Si Hermione era, es y será siempre lo que quise en mi vida – Finalizo ladeado sus labios.

- Bien, basta de charlas… ¿Podemos desayunar, ya? Muero de hambre – Finalizo Hermione haciendo reír al par de rubios.

.

* * *

.

- Buenos días, Señoritas – Saludo Draco Malfoy al momento que se detenía frente al escritorio de las empleadas de la empresa. En una de su mano tenia prendada a su esposa.

Todas las mujeres dejaron de lado su trabajo para prestar atención al nieto y al parecer, nuevo dueño de la compañía. Unas lo miraban con admiración y respeto, y una que otra con deseo sobre sus ojos.

- Buenos días, Joven Malfoy – Corearon las muchachas manteniendo su vista sobre él.

- Quiero informales que a partir de este momento mi abuelo se retira de esta empresa y yo me quedo en su lugar – Decía observándolas con esa mirada típica de él. Imponiendo autoridad y marcando sus propiedades – Solo vendré a verificar que todo esté bien cada mes y para mi seguridad enviare a uno de mis empleados de confiesa procedente de Londres ¿Estamos? – Pregunto haciendo que las secretarias asintiera - Y de paso, les presento a Hermione Granger – Introdujo haciendo que las jóvenes colocaran la vista sobre la castaña – Mi esposa – Finalizo dejando en claro toda duda.

La ex leona se sintió desnuda al sentir todas las jóvenes miradas sobre ella.

- ¿Algún pendiente? – Pregunto ordenado que toda joven regresar a sus tareas. Una de ellas contesto.

- Sí, Señor – Enfatizo la morena – El señor Ridick lo espera en su oficina.

- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo? – Pregunto mirándola penetrantemente.

- N-no…Solo cinco minutos – Contesto como pudo ya que la mirada gris del rubio la hacía temblar de miedo e inseguridad.

Draco o agrego nada más y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba emprendió camino a su destino. Pero se detuvo al sentir como la castaña no se había movido de su lugar ni un centímetro. Se giro un poco confundido por la actitud que su mujer opto.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto acercándose lo más posible a ella.

- No, nada de lo que imaginas. Es solo que…mejor te espero aquí mientras arreglas tus pendientes – Espeto sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Pero ¿Por qué? Si tu estas presentes en todos mis asuntos – Decía mirándola sin entenderla ni un poco.

- Si lo sé, pero esta vez prefiero guardar distancia. Digo, ahí dentro solo van a estar dos hombre y… - Rodo sus ojos – Es más, cruzando la calle se encuentra una cafetería. Voy por uno café para calentarme y regreso antes de que termines ¿Si? – Pregunto enredando sus brazos por el cuello de su marido.

Ante ese gesto, Draco no podía negarse.

- Bien – Finalizo el rubio besando los labios de su esposa haciendo que todo el personal femenino los observara. Unas con romanticismo y otras con celos.

.

* * *

.

- Buenos días y bienvenida a Rossíiskaya Café – Saludo una joven que vestía el uniforme de la empresa - ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Pregunto sin ningún instante dejar de sonreír.

- Buenos días – Contesto Hermione – Me das un café expreso bien cargado y con poca azúcar, por favor – Ordeno mirando a la joven con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

- Claro, un momento – Se disculpo la empleada alejándose de la ojimiel para emprender la orden de esta.

Hermione suspiro profundamente. Y es que, el frio de Rusia le hacía a sus fosas nasales respirar normalmente. De pronto, un escalofrió tremendo la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No se extraño debido a la baja temperatura en la que se encontraba.

- Disculpe – Llamo la empleada de nuevo. La ex leona la observo – Me informan que el café aun no está perfectamente molido ¿Podría esperar unos minutos más?

- Claro, descuida, no tengo prisa – Espeto la joven amablemente.

Después de esto, la castaña se encontró sola de nuevo. La ambiente de esa cafetería la hacía sentirse cómoda y segura. El calentón del lugar se encendió haciendo que todo cliente respirara aliviado por el cálido aire. La ex Gryffindor imito al resto.

No obstante, el mismo escalofrió que la invadió minutos atrás se hizo presente de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. Eso ya era raro. Y más por que el calentón del lugar ya estaba encendido. Como si supiera el motivo, giro su rostro y se topo con un joven extremadamente guapo al final de la barra, quien la recorría completamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione se sintió desnuda al ser escaneada por ese desconocido joven. Y más, al percatarse como el mismo muchacho se posesionaba de sus ojos miel.

Esto fue demasiado.

Rápidamente cortó el contacto visual y decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

- Aquí tiene – Hablo una joven mientras le entregaba el café que la castaña había ordenado.

- Gracias…- Contesto pagando la bebida.

- Gracias por su compra y no olvide abrigarse bien – Finalizo la muchacha sonriendo amablemente.

Hermione le sonrió un tanto distorsionada. Tomo el vaso entre sus manos lista para salir, pero algo la detuvo. Se quedo quieta unos segundos al momento que tomaba valor para hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Con seguridad, se giro para encarar al joven de unos minutos atrás y para su sorpresa…el extraño se había ido.

Suspiro aliviada.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –_ Murmuro para sí misma al instante que salía del local.

No pudo evitar sentir como el fuerte frio golpeaba su rostro con la helada brisa. Las calles, a pesar del frio, se encontraban totalmente transitadas. La gente inundaba las largas calles haciendo que se dificultara caminar entre ellas.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente mientras observaba el edificio, propiedad, de su marido. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando observo como un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba tumbado sobre una esquina pidiendo dinero para sobrevivir. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él al momento que su rostro se entristeció.

Se acerco a él extrayendo un par de billetes de su fina gabardina. No le pesaba dárselo ya que ahora el dinero le sobraba. Los dejo sobre un sobrero todo desgastado oyendo como el hombre le agradecía profundamente.

La ex leona solo le sonrió.

De nuevo ese escalofrió. Era la tercera vez. Se enderezo un poco de su posición y al final del largo pasillo, con su mirada, encontró de nuevo al joven de la cafetería. ¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo? Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero el joven ni se percato de ella.

Eso ya era demasiado raro.

Con un poco de inseguridad, emprendió una rápida caminata para llegar lo más pronto posible al interior del edificio.

Un minuto, se dijo la castaña mentalmente.

¿De cuando acá huía de sus problemas? No, ella era Hermione Granger. La mejor amiga de Harry Potter. La más inteligente alumna que Hogwarts nunca tendrá de nuevo. Si ese chico quería algo de ella, pues se lo daría y lo confrontaría ahí mismo. No perdía nada en hacerlo.

Giro sobre sus tatoles para dirigirse al joven, pero no le fue posible. El desconocido había desaparecido…de nuevo.

_- ¡Demonios! –_ Murmuro de nuevo.

¿Acaso seria un producto de su imaginación?

Más relajada se giro para entrar al edificio cuando, sin prevenirlo, tropezó con alguien haciendo que su café se derramara sobre su gabardina. Se maldijo interiormente. Solo oía como la otra persona se disculpaba.

- Lo siento mucho, no te vi venir – Decía la voz de un hombre mientras ayudaba a la castaña a sacudirse.

- No te preocupes…yo tuve la culpa – Espetaba la joven mientras mantenía su vista sobre el desastre.

- ¿No te quemaste? – Le preguntaba haciendo que la ojimiel sintiera cada vez más cerca ese estremecedor tono de voz.

- No, estoy bien. Por suerte traigo doble gabardina – Contesto alzando su mirada miel mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Pero esta desapareció al ver al causante del accidente.

_Era él._

Se quedo muda por unos segundos mientras lo detallaba. Su color de tez era muy pálido, como la de Draco. Su complexión era la misma que su marido. Su cabello castaño casi azabache hacia que ese extraño color de ojos resaltara a todo su esplendor. Y esa sonrisa, le dio un tremendo temor.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el joven mirándola extremadamente - ¿Nos conocemos? – Pregunto de nuevo.

¿Qué si se conocían? Claro que no.

- No lo creo - Su oración fue interrumpida por la bendita voz de su marido.

- Pronto lo haremos…_Señora Malfoy_ – Susurro haciendo que la joven temblara sin descontrol alguno.

- Hermione – Llamo haciendo que la dueña de este nombre girara su rostro para observar al joven que venía hacia ella con cara de preocupación.

La ex leona regreso la mirada para encarar al joven pero este…ya había desaparecido. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿Señora Malfoy? ¿Acaso lo conocía? No, eso no era posible. Nunca en su vida había visto ese rostro.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto el rubio señalando la gabardina de su mujer.

- Nada – Contesto desconcertada – Fue un accidente, nada grave – Espeto calmando a su esposo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Termine hace unos minutos y como vi que demorabas, decidí venir a buscarte – Explico notando el estado de alteración en el que se encontraba - ¿Segura que está bien?

- S-si… ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? – Contesto con otra pregunta.

- Si tú dices…regresemos a dentro que quiero mostrarte cómo se maneja esta empresa…- Finalizo tomando a su mujer por la cintura mientras la guiaba al interior de su edificio.

Sin saber que un par de ojos los observaban desde el callejón de un pasillo. Sonrió de lado al lograr su objetivo; Y esto, era solo el principio.

.

* * *

.

**Continuara…**

_¡Hola, chicas! Me da mucha pena por el retraso. Pero a mí si no me llueve, me llovizna. Pues, resulta que hace dos semanas atrás estaba a punto de terminar el capitulo pero ¿Qué creen? ¡Que me agarro los dedos de mi mano derecha con la puerta de carro! Ya se imaginaran como estuvo esa escena. Sentí tanto dolor que me desvanecí DOS veces. Fue horrible. Y otro más; Me quede sin internet._

_Y pues…apenas pude mover mis dedos y me entretuve terminado el capitulo. Espero y me comprendan._

_Y les tengo una muy buena noticia. Desde el día de hoy, me encuentro de vacaciones de verano ¿Y eso que quiere decir? Que mi propósito de estas vacaciones es terminar la historia en menos de un mes. Si dios quiere, obviamente._

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Bueno, cambiando de tema. No sé si después de esta historia vuelva a publicar otra más. Es que, tengo una historia que me está quebrando la cabeza y exige ser publicada, pero todavía no estoy segura. Espero y me surgan mas ideas para animarme a publicar ¿Estamos?_

_Y haciendo un pequeño espacio. Quiero expresar mi admiración por dos excelente historia que leí la semana pasada y que por suerte, tenía guardadas._

**_La revolución de las Bestias y Soy tu verdugo._**

_No puedo creer que manera de escribir y describir las escenas, los personajes, el paisaje, todo. La primera historia me llego al corazón. Amé a ese Draco tan malo, posesivo, rencoroso, vengador y sobre todo protector como el solo puede serlo. De verdad, Me enamore. Y en la segunda historia me llega aun mas porque esa es la verdadera relación que hay entre Draco y Hermione. Hay, no. Ya no seguiré con mis cosas porque las aburriré._

_Bien, espero y pueda publicar a mas tardar el sábado o antes. Espero sus comentarios y que se la estén pasando de lo mejor._

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_**Althais Malfoy, Violeta15, Yuuki kuchiki, jedahomy para Damin, Bliu Liz, Courtney Weasley Pevensie, alee Malfoy Cullen, Sailor mercuri o neptune, dashamalfoy, Diansweet-malfoy, Damon-salvatore-lover15, Holly90, Serena Princesita Hale y darkangelcullenmalfoy** : ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NENAS, SIN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SIN SUS LECTURAS NO PODRIA SEGUIR!_

_P.D. Este capítulo, como lo notaron, es puro Dramione y lo hice par ustedes._

**_Atte. Damián Malfoy_**


	28. Disfraz

- Adelante – Ordeno un joven en el interior de un enorme despacho que pertenecía a la mansión de Harry Potter.

Al instante se oyó como la gran puerta de madera tallada a mano se abrió unos centímetros para que un joven asomara su pelirroja cabeza entre la abertura que dejo el cuadro. Observo como el azabache se encontraba concentrado en la pila de papeles que poseía su largo escritorio.

- ¿Estás ocupado? – Pregunto Ron Weasley mirando como su mejor amigo alzaba su vista para detallarlo. El pelirrojo le hizo una mueca de labios…tal como lo solía hacer en las épocas de colegio.

- No – Contesto sonriéndole – Bueno, un poco, pero no es nada. Pasa – Le ordeno recargando su espalda cansada sobre la silla de cuero en la que estaba sentado.

El ex Gryffindor obedeció y adentro su cuerpo completo en el interior de lugar. Después, cerró la puerta tras de sí mismo para conducirse hasta el escritorio de su cuñado. Tomo asiento al ver la seña que le dio el ojiverde para que la acatara.

Un silencio gobernó por unos segundos el gran lugar. Ron mantenía su vista sobre los documentos que estaban situados sobre el escritorio del ex león. Y Harry…solo aguardaba a su mejor amigo.

No obstante, Ron Weasley se decidió a hablar. Pero el niño que vivió y venció le gano la tirada.

- Sé que tienes muchas dudas, Ron – Hablo Harry sabiendo que no a todas las preguntas del pelirrojo, él podría darle una respuesta concreta – Y sé, también, que no te puedo responder la pregunta que tanto anhelas – Ron lo miraba un poco confundió y decepcionado a la vez – De hecho. Nadie puede hacerlo – Finalizo borrando un poco su sonrisa de labios.

- Entonces – Por fin hablo el ex prometido de Hermione Granger – Si nadie puede ayudarme con eso – Decía firmemente – Quiero que me respondas una pregunta – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Pero quiero la verdad – Suplico con su vista clavada en su amigo.

El ojiverde volvió a sonreír completamente.

Ron hablo de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes el nombre de ese infeliz mal nacido? – Pregunto haciendo que el azabache negará con su cabeza al momento que ampliaba más su sonrisa.

Harry no tuvo que emitir sonido alguno para que el pelirrojo supiera la verdad.

- Lo sabes – No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

Se coloco de pie hecho una furia. Se encontraba atrapado y, desesperado dentro de una habitación sin puertas y ventanas. Las malditas pociones que Nymphadora le dio eran útiles, pero no lo suficiente para ver claramente el rostro de ese hijo de puta.

Desde que empezó a ingerir las pociones solo tenía sueños y pensamientos borrosos. Nunca podía distinguir a las personas que aparecían en ellos. Solo a una. Hermione Granger. Y solamente por su voz.

- Ron – Llamo Harry tras de él, ya en pie. El dueño de ese nombre se giro para encararlo – Se que todo esto te esta desesperando y volviendo loco, pero…tienes que esperar – Dijo lamentándose en no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo. Y en el interior no lo quería.

Si ayudaba a Ron, seria destrozarle el alma a Hermione. Y si ayudaba a Hermione, seria traicionar a su hermano del alma. Como Ron, él también estaba entre la espada y la pared.

- Harry – Llamo el pelirrojo un poco más sereno – Cuando recuerde y logré ver el rostro de ese imbécil…quiero que tu lo arrestes y lo envíes a azkaban por el resto de su vida ¿Estamos?

El moreno lo miro penetrantemente.

- Tenlo por seguro que así será – Contesto. _Lo siento, Hermione. Pero mi deber de auror estar por encima de todo. Pensó para sí mismo_ – ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto el azabache.

- Aun lugar que tengo por seguro…me ayudara a recordar todo – Finalizo Ron Weasley desapareciendo de la vista de su mejor amigo, cuñado y…hermano de camino.

.

* * *

.

La deposito con sumo cuidado sobre el piso de la Gran Mansión De Los Malfoy.

- Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, Señora Malfoy – Espeto Draco abrazando a su mujer por la espalda. Olio el delicioso sabor a vainilla que desprendía su cabello castaño. La amaba como nunca creyó hacerlo.

- Gracias, Señor Malfoy – Contesto Hermione aun prendada del abrazo de su marido. Se giro hacia él para poder besarlo. Cometido que logro – Te amo – Soltó haciendo que cada hebra de la piel pálida del rubio se estremeciera de placer.

- Te amo – Regreso el ojigris mirándola con amor – Y dime… ¿Te gusta la decoración del lugar? Podemos botar todos los muebles y comprar los que te gusten…también…- Pero la castaña lo hizo callar con otro delicioso beso que el joven correspondió sin meditarlo.

- No es necesario – Dijo Hermione al cortar el ósculo entre ellos – Me gusta así como esta – Confeso sonriendo con complicidad.

- Bien, se hará lo que tu dispongas – Dijo el joven sonriendo.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas. Pero ellos ni lo notaban. Estar juntos era como si el tiempo nunca pasará.

- Tengo que poner en regla los asuntos pendientes que deje al irnos a Rusia – Explico el ojigris – Estaré en mi despacho – Aviso caminando hacia el lugar.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Pregunto la joven al no saber qué hacer en tan enorme lugar. Sola no quería estar.

- No es necesario, son solo un par de documentos, nada pesado – Dijo sonriéndole – Yo puedo solo.

Hermione suspiro apenada.

- Bien…entonces…te aviso que saldré a ver – Decía con un poco de temor al momento que observaba como su marido se detenía en seco y se giraba para verla – A Harry – Finalizo esperando la reacción de este. Que no tardo ni un segundo.

- No – Contesto el rubio fríamente – Tú no saldrás de esta propiedad sin mí – Decía llegando hasta la ex leona y la miraba calculadoramente.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto ofendida – Tengo que hablar con Harry y Ginny para contarle sobre nuestro estado…que ya soy la señora…Malfoy – Espeto un poco extrañada por pronunciar las últimas dos palabras.

- He dicho que no – Volvió a recalcar furiosamente – Porque si vas a ver a cara-rajada, sé que te tendrás que encontrar con esa comadreja y no lo voy a permitir - Soltó mas furioso – No iras, Hermione – Susurro amenazadoramente.

- Draco, tengo que hacerlo. Y sabes perfectamente que tendré que encontrarme con Ron tarde o temprano. Lo sabes. No puedes impedirlo – Contesto Hermione un poco furiosa por la autoridad que el rubio se creía tener sobre ella. ¿O si la tenía?

El ex Slytherin ladeo su rostro tensado por la rabia. No. No permitiría que esa comadreja viese a su mujer a solas y mucho menos que cruzaran palabra. Eso era muy arriesgado ¿Lo era? La castaña lo miraba dolida ¿Qué no confiaba en ella? Si ella estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él. ¿Aun lo dudaba?

Con su mirada miel sobre el suelo…abrazo a su esposo para bajar la tensión que había entre los dos. Recargo su rostro poco maquilado sobre el fornido pecho del ojigris. Solo llevaban dos días de casados y ya estaban discutiendo. No. Eso la ex leona no lo accedería.

Draco se relajo un poco al sentir los cálidos brazos de su esposa rodear su cintura y pegarlo lo más posible a su frágil cuerpo. Si. Lo aceptaba. Se había alterado demasiado, pero tan solo de pensar que se vería con esa cabeza de zanahoria hacia que toda su sangre se congelara rápidamente. Temía que ese infeliz le pudiera hacer algo o tan siquiera lo intentara. Ahora la castaña estaba bajo su responsabilidad y no permitiría, por ningún motivo, que le sucediera algo al estar bajo su cargo.

- Está bien – Oyó el ojigris – Tu ganas – Espeto Hermione ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza en el abrazo – No iré a ver a Harry. Pero quiero que sepas que lo haré. No sé cuando, pero lo haré. Tienes que entenderlo – Suplico sonriendo tristemente.

Draco no emitía palabra o sonido alguno.

- Bien – Exclamo la señora de Malfoy alzando su rostro para ver a su marido. Este le correspondió - ¿Qué te parece si cuando termines tus pendientes, vamos a ver a mi padre? – Pregunto con un brillo sobre sus ojos miel – Quiero que sepa que me case y que conozca a mi marido – Finalizo con esa sonrisa que hacia derretir a cualquiera.

Hermione noto al instante como el cuerpo de su marido se tensaba de nuevo. Entonces, supo que algo andaba mal. Y ese mal, era peor.

- ¿A Londres Muggle? – Pregunto el ojigris haciendo una mueca de ¿Repugnancia?

La castaña borro su sonrisa y bruscamente se separo de él interponiendo distancia. ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso? Lo entendió perfectamente. Y dolida le contesto.

- ¿Algún problema? – Pregunto Hermione con el tono de voz que solía utilizar en el colegio.

Draco al oír ese tono cayó en su estúpido error. No fue su intención ofenderla. Pero, fue una reacción por naturaleza. Nunca fue su intención herirla. No todo le tenía que salir perfecto ¿O sí?

- Mi amor…yo…perdóname…- Pero su mujer lo interrumpió.

- No. No tengo que perdonarte por tu "naturaleza" – Espeto amargamente – Lo tengo todo claro…- Finalizo girándose para ir a la habitación del rubio, que de ahora en adelante, también seria la suya.

El ex Slytherin se maldijo interiormente. Antes de que fuera tras de ella, esta se giro para hablarle de nuevo.

-Ahora recuerdo…- Decía haciendo una mueca – Una persona como tú nunca se mezclaría en un mundo repleto de gente como yo – Draco se sintió mas miserable de lo que ya estaba. Él mismo se lo había confesado la primera vez que estuvieron en Rusia – Y también me quedo clarísimo…que las personas no cambian como aparentar hacerlo. Un muy buen ejemplo eres tú…Draco Malfoy…- Finalizo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para encerrarse en su nueva habitación.

El ex Príncipe de Slytherin decidió dejarla ir. Sabía que sus esfuerzos serian en vano. Esta vez…Hermione Granger está muy, pero muy dolía con él.

De pronto, la chimenea que adornaba la amplia sala, se encendió haciendo que el rubio colocara sus ojos en las llamas.

Tenía que salir.

.

* * *

.

- Draco – Pronuncio Luna Lovegood al abrir la puerta de su Mansión y descubrir al rubio parado sobre la entrada – Pasa – Ordeno viendo como este acataba su mandato y entraba al interior del lugar.

- Recibí tu llamado – Dijo caminado hasta la sala de la propiedad. Sin pedir permiso, se fue directamente hasta el pequeño bar que tenía el lugar y se sirvió una copa - ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Pregunto vaciando el licor rápidamente del vaso.

- Es sobre Blaise – Explico la rubia notando el cambio de humor de su amigo. Y sabía que no estaba muy bien.

- ¿Qué hay con ese imbécil? – Pregunto empezándose a irritar por las estupideces de su amigo. ¿A eso se le llamaba amigo?

- Draco…Blaise…desapareció – Soltó con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Para eso me llamaste? – Pregunto mirándola con odio – Ese idiota no desapareció…de seguro debe de andar con unas de sus zorras recorriendo países a lo pendejo – Espeto sirviéndose otra copa.

Luna trago en seco.

- Esta vez…me temo que no es así – Dijo la ojiazul haciendo que el rubio detuviera el camino que tenia destinado su bebida.

Medito por unos minutos. El silencio gobernó la habitación por esos eternos minutos que parecieron siglos.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – Pregunto el ojigris dejando de lado su copa y girándose para ver a su amiga.

- Completamente – Contesto firmemente – Encontré su apartamento hecho un desastre y esto junto con ello la noche de ayer…- Explico dejando a la vista la varita, propiedad del moreno, partida en dos.

Draco la observo sobre las manos de la rubia un poco dudoso.

- Son ellos…- Hablo el ex Slytherin – Son esos estúpidos mafiosos los cuales el imbécil de tu amigo hizo tratos sucios - Espeto – Y para colmo…me arrastro junto con él.

- Draco…tenemos que encontrarlo y ayudarlo…- Dejo Luna con temor – No quiero pensar lo que esos estúpidos podrían hacerle… - Sintió como sus lagrimas exigían salir por sus hermosos ojos azules.

Aun que lo odiara…no soportaría saber que tal vez él este…

El ojigris no estaba dispuesto hacer nada para ayudarlo. Si él supo como meterse también sabría como salirle. Pero todo se vino abajo al ver el rostro de tristeza que torno su ex compañera de colegio. Solo había dos mujeres por las cuales él estaba dispuesto a proteger con el alma…Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood.

Se quejo furiosamente.

- Esta bien – Espeto Draco – Te prometo que lo encontraré sano y salvo…- Finalizo convencido.

Luna le regalo una sonrisa. Este le correspondió con otra. No le gustaba verla triste. Y si él podía cambiar esa expresión por una de felicidad, no dudaría en hacer todo lo posible por ver ese rostro feliz nuevamente.

- ¿Sabes? – Pregunto Draco al recordar algo. La ojiazul asintió – La comadreja regreso…- Soltó haciendo que su mejor amiga lo mirara sin entender – Ah…lo olvidaba…resulto que ese imbécil no estaba muerto…mi Avada le causo un tremendo coma…duro tres años muerto en vida…- explico rápidamente haciendo que la rubia abriera mas sus ojos. Mas de los que ella los tenia normalmente – Quería que lo supieras por…ya sabes… - Dijo el rubio amargamente.

- Ron…- Susurro la ojiazul para sí misma.

Si…Ron Weasley fue el hombre que la utilizo y luego la boto como una estúpida bolsa de plástico.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el billonario de Draco Malfoy.

- Perfectamente – finalizo Luna Lovegood mostrando su mejor mueca de orgullo.

.

* * *

.

Entro hecha una furia al interior de su nueva habitación. Como fue tan estúpida en creer que Draco Malfoy había cambiado por completo. Como se lo dijo en su cara. Las personas nunca cambian. Solo aparentar cambiar. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Pero…con él fue diferente. Con él creyó que así era.

Y también, sabía que él no le dijo eso intencionalmente. Sabía que era su naturaleza. Lo sabía. Pero aun así le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Lo amaba. Pero no creía que eso era suficiente para que el cambiara completamente.

Se dejo caer como un costal de papas sobre la cama matrimonial en la cual tuvieron sexo e hicieron el amor loca y apasionadamente. Suspiro un poco más relajada, pero no tranquila.

¿Ahora como se comportaría?

De que estaba enojada con él, lo estaba. Pero no creía soportar mucho tiempo sin sus caricias y besos que la envolvían deliciosamente.

Con pereza se enderezo hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. Bufo aburrida. ¿Estaría Draco en su despacho o habría salido enojado? Lo más seguro es que haya sido lo último.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar con ella.

Al parecer, estaba haciendo suyas unas actitudes de Draco. Como una verdadera Malfoy.

Observo la enrome habitación. Sola.

En ese momento, una especie de papel arrugado llamo su atención. Se le hacía raro ver basura a sabiendas que el rubio no la soportaba. Con algo de curiosidad, se coloco de pie y se guio hasta el mueble más grande que poseía la habitación. Se coloco de rodillas hasta el suelo y con rapidez se posesiono del objeto.

Efectivamente. Era un grueso papel arrugado.

_¿Qué sería?_ Se pregunto la joven.

- Pues si no lo averiguas, no lo sabrás Hermione – Se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

Cinco segundos después, el papel estaba perfectamente liso. Solo unos arrugas por lo maltratado que lo había encontrado.

A observar bien…La ojimiel pudo apreciar una fotografía que con magia se podía mover. En ella se podían apreciar a un par de jóvenes; Uno rubio y otra azabache.

El rubio era Draco, pero la mujer era…

- Savannah – Nombro Hermione al no poder despegar sus ojos de esa joven que parecía estar más que feliz de tener a su marido junto a ella.

Más que a ella…_misma._

.

* * *

.

**Continuara…**

_**LO SIENTO MUCHO, GIRLS.**_

_Sé que este capítulo es el más corto que he hecho en mi vida. Pero tienen que comprenderme. Resultar que conseguí un trabajo de verano y no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir._

_Sé que prometí concluir el fic en menos de un mes, pero creo que eso me será imposible por el momento. Espero y nos se enfaden conmigo…_

_Y también espero que el capitulo le haya gustado._

_Aun que es muy cortó. A mí me dejo satisfecha ¿Qué raro, no?_

_Espero sus comentarios. Buenos y Malos._

_A las chicas que me dejaron comentarios;_ _**MUCHAS GRACIAS! LAS AMO! DE CORAZON!**_


	29. No me preguntes más

- No vino a dormir – Murmuro la señora de Malfoy al no poder despegar su mirada miel colocada sobre el lado de la cama que "supuestamente" su marido debió ocupar la noche de ayer.

Apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras dejo descansar el mentón sobre las palmas de sus delgadas manos. Desvió su mirada de esa parte de la cama para colocarla encima del gran ventanal que permitía el acceso a la hermosa luz de la mañana.

No pudo pegar el ojo toda la noche por la ausencia del rubio. Estaba súper enfadada con él, pero al no sentir su llegada se sintió peor. Suspiro agotada. No era buena para desvelarse y nunca lo será. Prueba de ello; Unas horribles y notables sombras moradas bajos sus ojos miel.

¿Dónde demonios habrá pasado la noche? Su respiración se empezó a dificultar al pensar que tal vez él haya pasado la noche con otra…No quería ni pensarlo. Aun que ese condenado ojigris renegara de su origen – inconscientemente – estaba convencida de su fidelidad hacia ella. Sabía que estaba locamente enamorada de ella. Se lo demostraba con cada palabra, con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada acción, con todo. De eso no había la menor duda.

Se enderezo de su posición y se fue directo al cuarto de baño. Se lavo su rostro con un poco de agua para espantar el sueño atrasado. Después, regreso sobre sus pasos y observo el reloj que marcaban las ocho de la mañana. Tenía que apresurarse para ir a la empresa. Había dejado unos asuntos pendientes antes de todo lo…sucedido.

_O_

Bajabas las escaleras de la Gran Mansión Malfoy sin dejar de pensar en la discusión que sostuvo con su ahora esposo, Draco Malfoy. Sabia de ante mano que todo lo sucedido fue por impulso. Sabía que no quiso herirla al renegar de su origen, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar situarse en años atrás, en el colegio, donde el ex Slytherin la insultaba en cada oportunidad que tenia y la humillaba como la peor escoria del universo entero.

Por unos breves segundos, temió que todo eso regresara en ese momento. No. Estaba viviendo el mejor ¿Cuál mejor? Estaba viviendo el evento más grande de su vida; Su matrimonio con Draco Malfoy. Con el hombre que mas amaba en su vida y que siempre lo hará. Pasará…lo que pasará. Lo que encontró ayer fue de lo más inquietante. Si la ausencia de Draco la había obligado a no pegar el ojo toda la noche…la fotografía la hizo torturarse a ella misma toda la madrugada hasta el amanecer.

No supo porque fregados un simple papel arrugado hizo que toda su mente se perturbara. Si fue desecho por el dueño de esta…olvidado en una esquina. Eso significaba que no tenía ni la más mínima importancia para él ¿Cierto? ¿Entonces porque esa necedad de ella de no poder borrar ese cálido y felizmente rostro de su cabeza? Esa mujer la molestaba.

Y a decir verdad…no sabía nada de ella. Nada de cómo era o es. Nada de su relación con su…marido. Nada de donde se encontraba. Nada de porque se alejo del rubio. Nada…absolutamente nada sobre ella. Y una cosa más; Nada de si Draco seguía…amándola.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejarla en blanco. Pero le fue imposible.

Nada en su vida la torturo como esa mujer lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Si no hubiese encontrado la foto…Jamás se hubiese percatado de ese "pequeño" detalle en la vida de su esposo. Jamás.

Bajo del último escalón para pisar piso firme. Observo en su alrededor. Completamente en silencio. Por órdenes escritas de su parte, el personal de servicio se había tomado el día libre. Ella podía sola con todo. Pero se equivoco. La gran propiedad se encontraba sin vida en esos momentos, y más por la tensión entre ella y su marido.

Se encamino hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comida.

No obstante, detuvo su andar al notar como la puerta del despacho del ojigris se encontraba entre abierta. Observo para todos lados y se aseguro de que se encontrara sola. Indecisa, se atrevió a asomar su cabeza para verificar que el interior estuviese vacio. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un joven platino sentado sobre la silla del escritorio con la mitad de su cuerpo yacido sobre la mesa y sus labios entre abiertos dando a notar su cansado y profundo sueño. Debajo de su rostro un revoltijo de papeles y documentos que paso revisando toda la noche y madrugada.

Hermione relajo su expresión de rostro y enterneció su mirada al ver esa escena.

_- Y tú pensando lo peor de él, Jane – Se regaño mentalmente la castaña._

Con sumo cuidado, adentro su cuerpo en el interior de la oficina y emprendió camino hasta llegar a su marido. Se detuvo unos centímetros de antes de llegar a él. Respiro profundamente y ladeo sus labios al verlo más de cerca; Se miraba tan hermoso e indefenso.

Acerco una de sus manos para poderlo tocar o tan siquiera rozar. Pero se retracto en uno segundo. Aun estaba enfadada con él y no podía ser ella la primera en pedir disculpas. Y más, al saber que él fue el causante. Regreso su mano hacia su lugar, pero la coloco sobre su pecho.

Suspiro de nuevo. Bajo su mirada hacia el suelo por unos segundos cuando una gruesa y deliciosa voz atravesó sus oídos e hizo que regresara su vista hacia el lugar donde la retiro.

- Buenos días – Saludo Draco al momento que la miraba y estiraba sus músculos. Durmió como nunca, pero su cuerpo se encontraba con un tremendo dolor que nunca sintió en su miserable vida.

Hermione lo miro un poco asustada y avergonzada de que la pillara en el acto. Demonios. Serio su rostro y endureció su mirada como la orgullosa Hermione Granger que era y seguirá siendo.

- Buenos días – Contesto la ojimiel dándole la espalda y tomando camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

Draco noto su drástico cambio de estado en un instante. Sonrió por dentro. Nunca cambiaria. Y sabía que tenía que ser él, el primero en pedir disculpas y lo haría pronto. No se encontraba enfadado por la indiferencia de su mujer al saludarla. Es más…se lo alababa. El hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma en que ella lo hizo.

- Pronto estará el desayuno…por si quieres…- Finalizo la señora de Malfoy al desaparecer de la vista del rubio.

El rubio la miro desaparecer de su vista para después, regresar a sus deberes.

- Eres un hijo de puta, Blaise – Fue lo primero que pudo decir al no tener a su mujer cerca de él - ¿Con quién demonios te metiste? – Pregunto al aire. Obviamente este no le daría una respuesta.

Camino hacia el gran ventanal que adornaba su espacioso despacho. Esto de andar de niñera lo estaba empezando a irritar y mucho. Suspiro cansado. Desde el primer segundo que piso su propiedad, no había parado en revisar docenas y docenas de documentos para encontrar tan siquiera una letra que le indicara el paradero de su cobarde amigo.

Si no fuera por Luna, él ya habría dejado que el imbécil de Zabinni se pudriera y encontrara la manera de salir de sus propios problemas. Pero no. Todo por Luna. Por la única mujer que lo ayudo a no caer en las tinieblas donde se encontraban sus padres. La única mujer que vio a primera vista lo poco de humano que habitaba en lo más profundo de su ser. La única mujer que lo apoyo en su juicio final acusado de mortifago cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda, excepto su padrino; Severus Snape.

Alzo su mirada hacia el cielo de la hermosa mañana.

- Hermione… - Susurro un poco triste por la fría indiferencia de su esposa hacia él.

Si que estaba adaptando actitudes de una verdadera Malfoy. Pero él no se lo permitiría. No permitiría que la dulce y tierna Hermione Granger que conoció en el colegio desapareciera. No como lo hicieron con él. Ella no pasaría eso. De eso se encargaría cuidadosamente.

Ahora…Ahora tenía que concentrarse solo en encontrar a Blaise. Ya sea vivo o…muerto.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar de hacía tres años atrás.

El mismo lugar donde perdió su vida y el amor de esta. El mismo lugar donde ese maldito Avada lo impacto por detrás dejándolo en un profundo y largo sueño.

Tomo una pizca de tierra con su puño cerrado. La observo tratando de recordar. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que recuperar su vida y junto con ella…a Hermione. ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de un imbécil como Malfoy? ¿De un ser que siempre la trato como el ser mas inferior del mundo mágico? ¿De un ser que no tuvo corazón y nunca lo tendrá?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

¿Tan desesperada andaba para haberse metido con él?

Tenía que hablarlo con ella. Y lo haría pronto. No soportaba verla a lado de Draco Malfoy. Y nunca lo soportara, si ella decidiera quedarse con él. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por obtenerla de nuevo. Ese hurón de pacotilla ya había tratado de quitársela…de arrebatársela…pero no lo consiguió. ¿Y ahora lo intentaba de nuevo? No. Si era necesario, usaría las mismas armas que uso en aquella vez. Aquella vez que casi lo consigue.

- Sabia que te encontraría aquí – Esa dulce e inocente voz alerto al pelirrojo – Ron… - Finalizo obligando al joven a girarse para encarar a su nueva acompañante.

Y ahí la vio. Su rostro angelical había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una ingenua adolescente. Ahora era el de toda una mujer. Una mujer firme en lo que decía. Su mirada azul se penetro en la misma suya. Su cabello rubio le brillaba como el oro puro a pesar de que la noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos. Sintió como su corazón se acelero al escuchar su dulce tono atravesar sus oídos y siguió aumentado al observarla cuidadosamente.

Luna Lovegood siempre despertó deseos desconocidos que el mismo ignoraba.

Y todo eso se hizo aun más fuerte desde el primer día que se le acerco. Desde el primer día que la beso. Desde el primer día que la acaricio. Desde el primer día que la posesiono. Desde las primeras veces que la hizo suya hasta el cansancio.

Desde aquel puto día.

Pero no. El tenia que conseguir a Hermione a como diera lugar.

Y olvidarla a ella.

- Luna…- Nombro Ron Weasley sin poder despegar su vista de su cuerpo.

Lo miraba con rabia. Nunca llego a odiarlo al saber que había muerto. Y nunca podría hacerlo. Nunca. Aun que pudiera, siempre habría una persona que se lo recordaría hasta el día que muriera.

Se observaba agotado. Sus enorme ojeras bajos sus ojos azules lo demostraban. Su cuerpo no había cambiado en nada. Seguía con ese bendito físico gracias a las largas horas de entrenamiento cuando se aproximaban los partidos de Quidditch. Su rostro estaba intacto. Ni siquiera una mendiga arruga cuando fruncía el ceño había cambiado en él.

Nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hablo por fin el ex león.

- No podía creer lo que decía la gente – Contesto secamente – Pero veo que…desgraciadamente…es verdad – Soltó con un rabia que jamás había expresado.

Ron sonrió de lado.

- ¿Aun me odias? – Cuestiono el ojiazul sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de ella - ¿Aun a pesar de saber que estaba muerto?

- Te equivocas…Ronald – Arremetió fríamente – Nunca te odié y nunca lo haré. Eso te lo aseguro – Decía al tiempo que se acercaba a él. Obviamente, interponiendo una distancia considerable entre ambos - ¿Por qué regresaste? – Susurro la rubia con un dejo de desesperación.

- ¿Qué por qué? – Se burlo el ojiazul. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sínica sonrisa– ¿Y me lo preguntas? Regrese para recuperar mi vida…y a Hermione…- Finalizo haciendo que algo dentro de Luna se retorciera.

- Eres un sínico… ¿Por qué no te muestras como lo que eres? – Decía la rubia sin poderlo soportar más - ¿Acaso soy la única persona que te conoce bien?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Luna? – Pregunto el pelirrojo sabiendo hasta qué punto la rubia quería llegar.

- ¡Basta de comportarte como lo que no eres! – Grito harta de él – Basta de seguir actuando como otra persona. ¿Por qué no le demuestras a tu familia la clase de persona que eres? ¿Por qué no se lo muestras a Hermione? ¿A Harry? ¿A Ginny? ¡A todos!

Ron Weasley sonrió aun más. Bajo su rostro un poco burlón. Luna lo seguía con la vista. Segundos después lo coloco de nuevo en su posición.

- Nunca te pude engañar ¿Cierto? – Le pregunto sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

- Cierto – Contesto – Y nunca lo harás – Afirmo la ojiazul severamente.

- Por eso no pude sacarte de mi cabeza la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos y para mi suerte…a la siguiente noche…regresaste por mas – Decía recordando esos tiempos – Tú fuiste, eres y serás la única persona que ve en mi lo que realmente soy ¿Por qué?

- Así como vi en ti, tu verdadera personalidad, también vi la de Draco – Dijo haciendo que la sangre del pelirrojo empezara a hervir de rabia, coraje y celos – Gracias a Merlín, tengo ese don que lo se usar perfectamente. En Draco vi humanidad y bondad. En ti – Hizo una pausa – Verdadera maldad.

- Me sorprendes…Lovegood – Se burlo el ex león – Y también me sorprende…que te hayas enamorado de mí ¿Cierto? – Pregunto acortando la distancia para después capturar a la joven por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo lo posible permitido por la física.

Luna se sintió desvanecer.

- Y no lo voy a negar…- Expreso a centímetros de distancia del rostro del ojiazul – Todo estaba mejor sin ti – Susurro haciendo que el pelirrojo ejerciera más fuerza sobre su agarre.

- ¿Eso piensas?

- No lo pienso. Lo creo – Afirmo la rubia con rabia.

Ron soltó a la rubia y se alejo de ella dándole la espalda.

- Vete. Vete, Luna – Pidió el joven siguiendo con su averiguación.

- No. No me iré hasta que me escuches – Refuto la ex Ravenclaw – Deja a Hermione en paz. Ella está muy feliz a lado de Draco. Por fin está viviendo la felicidad que tu le arrebataste – Soltó sabiendo también esa parte.

El ex Gryffindor detuvo su andar en seco. Se quedo quieto por unos largos segundos. Si que era muy observadora. Se giro para encararla de nuevo.

- Si... Lo sé todo – Pero el pelirrojo le gano la tirada.

- ¿Saber qué? – Le pregunto con una sínica expresión de rostro. Luna guardo silencio – Bien…lo sabes todo. No iba a permitir que ellos dos estuviesen juntos. Jamás – Espeto arrastradamente - ¿Por qué crees que deje que insultara a Hermione cada vez que se le diera la gana? ¿Por qué crees que incluso permití que la golpeara? ¿Por qué crees que no la defendía cada vez que el la hería con sus estúpidas palabras? ¿Por qué lo crees, Luna? – Pregunto haciendo que la rubia lo mirara con miedo.

Ron sonrió aun más.

- Por eso…para que Hermione lo odiara hasta en los más profundo de su corazón. Cometido que logre – Dijo - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como se miraban el primer día que pisamos Hogwarts? ¿Cómo él la devoraba con su mirada? ¿Cómo ella le correspondía tontamente?

- Eres peor de lo que creí – Soltó la joven sin poderlo creer.

- Y habría conseguido más…si ese estúpido mortifago no me hubiese impactado dejándome tres años muerto en vida…

- ¡Draco jamás quiso heriste! – Luna se llevo sus manos para cubrir sus labios.

El pelirrojo se sonrió ¿Aun podía más? La inocente luna había caído en la trampa.

- Así que fue ese hijo de puta…- Espeto aturdido y enojado - ¡Ese hijo de puta! – Grito haciendo que la rubia respingara – Me las pagara…juro que lo hará…gracias a él hoy soy un don nadie. El me arrebato mi vida…una exitosa vida de auror y una vida junto a Hermione. Felizmente casados – Estaba que no cavia de la rabia.

Se dio media vuelta para ir hasta ese idiota y cobrárselas con sangre cuando el grito de Luna lo detuvo de nuevo.

- ¡No te atrevas! – Exigió la joven – Déjalos en paz.

- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer…- Espeto con furia – Sera mejor que te vayas preparando porque ese hijo de puta que tienes como amigo…pronto estará pudriéndose en una celda como debió ser todo este tiempo – Finalizo desapareciendo de la vista de la rubia.

- Ron…por favor…no me obligues…- Susurro para ella misma mientras se arrodillaba sobre el suelo al momento que soltaba unas dolorosas lágrimas.

.

* * *

.

Por fin había terminado. Desde que había pisado esa empresa. En especial su oficina, no había parado de ordenar y capturar los documentos pendientes que dejo antes de…irse a Rusia. Suspiro cansada. Solo quería salir de ahí e ir a visitar a su padre. A decir verdad ¿Cómo estaría? Tenía meses que no lo visitaba.

Recargo su espalda para relajarse. Entre lazo sus dedos para reposarlos sobre su estomago cuando tono algo sobre uno de ellos. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada miel sobre el y se percato de su nuevo anillo de bodas. Lo acerco un poco a su vista para detallarlo.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Lo extrañaba. Toda la noche no durmió a gusto al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de su marido a su lado o sobre el suyo. Como todas las noches. No creía soportar un segundo más. ¡Al diablo todo! Iría hasta la oficina del rubio, entraría en ella y sin pedirle permiso le haría el amor como nunca.

Si. Eso haría.

Estaba a punto de colocarse de pie cuando la puerta fue abierta haciendo pasar a un joven por ella. Hermione coloco su vista sobre él al oír el saludo.

- Hola, Hermione – Saludo Theodore Nott con ese rostro de felicidad que siempre se cargaba.

- Theo, hola – Contesto la castaña un poco sorprendida por la visita del castaño. Un que creía saber el por qué – Toma asiento…- Le pidió amablemente al señalar la silla vacía frente a su escritorio.

- Gracias…- Espeto el ojiazul al momento que tomaba la mano de la ex leona y la besaba con suma delicadeza.

La ojimiel se sonrojo.

- Me imagino a que debo tu visita…- Hablo Hermione tomando asiento. El castaño la imito – Recibiste la copia del contrato ¿cierto?

- Sip…- Contesto infantilmente - ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? – Pregunto Theo un poco triste.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu casamiento con Malfoy…- Espeto mirándola profundamente.

La ex leona desvió la vista un poco apenada.

- De hecho…aun no tengo planeado decirlo…- Respondió colocando la vista de nuevo en su amigo - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tu anillo te delata – Dijo observando el pequeño objeto colocado sobre el dedo anular de su mano izquierda – Pero bien…no vine aquí para hablar de eso… - Espeto indiferentemente – Si no…sobre Blaise.

-¿Qué sucede con él? – Pregunto irritada.

- Desapareció…- Soltó haciendo que la castaña cambiara su expresión de fastidio a una de preocupación – hace dos noches…y al parecer…fueron los misma mafiosos que Blaise arrastro hasta aquí…

La señora Malfoy guardaba silencio.

- ¿Crees que Draco lo sepa? – Pregunto el castaño dudando un poco.

- Y-yo no lo sé – Respondió tristemente.

Nott lo noto.

- ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos? – Pregunto extrañado.

- ¿Eh? No…bueno…este…- Pero fue interrumpida por una secretaria muy desesperada que ni siquiera aviso antes de entrar.

- ¡Hermione! – Llamo haciendo que los presentes se colocaran de pie al ver su estado – El joven Malfoy…

Samantha no pudo terminar cuando la castaña ya se encontraba camino hacia la oficina de su marido.

- Tranquilízate… ¿Qué sucede? – Pidió el ex Slytherin observando a la joven un poco alterada.

- Llegaron del ministerio…tiene una orden de aprensión encontrar del Joven Malfoy…- Finalizo mirándolo asustada.

_O_

Corría en vez de caminar. Al ver el estado en el que entro Samantha la alerto de inmediato. Draco… ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo habrían herido? La duda la estaba matando.

Su respiración se iba normalizando al ver como se aproximaba hasta la oficina de su marido. A medida que se acercaba observaba como la puerta se encontraba entre abierta. Unos segundos después estaba a centímetro de ella.

Alcanzo a escuchar la voz del rubio.

-¡Quítame la manos de encima, Potter! – Ordeno Draco Malfoy sometido sobre su escritorio. Detrás de él se encontraba Harry Potter haciendo su deber.

- ¡Draco! – Nombro la ojimiel al ver toda la escena.

En la habitación se encontraba Sirius, Remus, otros dos aurores que no conocía bien, Harry, su marido y…Ron Weasley. Dirigió su mirada miel sobre el rubio y el azabache.

-Harry… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto al ver como esposaba al ojigris frente a ella.

- Hermione…- Hablo Draco al momento que se enderezaba para mirarla – Todo estará bien…no te preocupes…- Pidió tratando de tranquilizar a su mujer.

- Lo siento, Hermione…- Hablo Harry – Pero solo cumplo mi deber…y es llevar a Malfoy ante el ministro.

- ¿Contra qué cargo? – Pregunto sin entender nada. Detrás de ella Theo hizo acto de presencia percatándose de todo.

- Intento de homicidio…- Hablo Ron Weasley intentando acercarse a la castaña pero esta no se lo permitió. Observo como la joven lo miraba con sus ojos cargados de odio – Hermione…necesitamos hablar…

La castaña no le dijo nada. Desvió su mirada hacia su marido y con decidió se acerco hasta él. Todos guardaron silencio. Se miraron por unos largos segundos. Nadie se atrevía a tan siquiera soltar un suspiro.

- Draco…- Pero este la interrumpió.

- Descuida…todo se arreglara…- Le dijo sonriendo. La ojimiel le correspondió. Hermione capturo los labios de su marido entre los suyos. El rubio le correspondió un poco sorprendido.

Todos miraban a la pareja sorprendidos.

Ron Weasley desvió su vista de la desagradable escena.

- Harry…tenemos que proseguir…- Hablo Sirius haciendo que la recién pareja de casados rompieran el ósculo.

- Si…Hermione…tengo que llevármelo…- La castaña asintió con su cabeza y se aparto para dejarlos ir.

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Draco y el resto de los aurores salieron de la oficina del rubio. Dentro solo quedaron Ron y Hermione.

Antes de salir completamente. El ojigris se detuvo enfrente de Theo y lo miro fijamente. Este le correspondió.

- Se que nunca te he pedido nada y no lo haré. Pero en este ocasión quiero pedirte un favor…- Espeto Draco tragándose su orgullo.

- Lo que quieras…- Hablo el castaño.

- Por ningún motivo dejes que el imbécil de Weasley se la acerque a mi esposa…- Dijo haciendo que Harry abriera sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Esposa? ¿Hermione…casada con Malfoy?

- Te lo prometo…- Contesto Theo sin hesitar.

- Tenemos que seguir…- Ordeno Remus observando al rubio.

Este no agrego nada y prosiguió.

Dentro de la oficina del ojigris, un pelirrojo se acerco hasta quedar centímetros de distancia de una castaña muy dolida. No sabía que decir o hacer.

- Her-Hermione…- Nombro Ron al sentir como su mejilla ardía de dolor debido al golpe que le proporciono la dueña de ese nombre.

- ¡Todo estaba mejor sin ti! – Era la segunda vez que el ojiazul oía esa frase. Enderezo su rostro para mirar a la castaña un poco enfadado. ¿Cómo fregados le hacía eso? A él que tanto la amaba – Y para que te lo sepas…Ya soy la señora de Malfoy… - Finalizo Hermione colocándole su anillo frente a la mirada azul del pelirrojo.

Este lo detallo rápidamente.

- ¡Draco es inocente y te lo demostrare! – Grito llena de rabia.

Ron no soporto más.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso si tu estuviste ese día ahí? – Pregunto haciendo que la castaña recordara ese día. Y para su maldita suerte, tenía toda la razón - ¡¿Cómo pudiste casarte con el sabiendo que me quiso asesinar? ¡¿Cómo? – Grito desesperado.

- Aléjate de mi…- Finalizo saliendo de ese lugar para ir por la pruebas que demostraban la inocencia del rubio.

.

* * *

.

Había desordenado toda la habitación, la biblioteca y el despacho de Draco para encontrar pruebas que demostraran que era inocente. No permitiría que se pudriera en esa celda. No podría soportarlo.

Pateo lo primero que tuvo a su alcance al no encontrar nada.

Se tumbo sobre el suelo desesperada.

Si ese maldito de Ron Weasley no hubiese regresado. Todo estaría mejor de lo que creyó que seria. Pero no. Respiro profundamente para calmarse.

- Piensa, Hermione…Piensa…- Se decía al no encontrar o recordar algo que la ayudara - ¡Maldita sea! – Maldijo sinceramente.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y rodillas. Necesitaba relajarse para pensar cuidadosamente. Se quedo quieta por unos minutos que parecieron horas.

De pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Como resorte, se coloco de pie y tomo su abrigo. Camino directamente hacia la salida de la mansión y abrió la puerta.

Pero se detuvo en seco al ver como un joven se encontraba del otro lado. Lo observo un poco decepcionada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Hermione tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Vengo a cumplir lo que te prometí…- Espeto Harry Potter sonriéndole – Y recuerdo que te prometí ayudar a sacar a Malfoy.

La castaña por fin se calmo.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? – Pregunto el niño que vivió desesperado por saber.

- A Hogwarts – Finalizo la señora de Malfoy saliendo completamente de la propiedad de Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

.

Continuara…

**¡HOLA, GIRLS!**

_Volví de nuevo. Esta vez no me tarde mucho ¿O sí? Bueno, el hecho es que ya estoy aquí._

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Me gusto mucho escribir la escena entre Ron y Luna…no sé porque…¿Sera porque siempre había querido poner a un Ron frívolo y calculador? Si…eso fue._

_Y díganme ¿Las sorprendí?_

_Quiero sus comentarios. Sean quejar, felicitaciones, regaños, insultos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte…de todo._

_**Les agradezco de corazón a todas las que me dejaron comentarios el capitulo anterior. No pongo agradecimientos por separado porque ya no tengo tiempo, pero ustedes saben que se les quiere de corazón…¿verdad?**_

_Bien…hasta la próxima._

_Atentamente._

**Damián Malfoy.**


	30. Decode

_Recargo su espalda sobre ese frio muro. Lograba observarlo desde esa esquina._

_La noche daba señales de estar fría y tenebrosa. Pero ella tenía que seguirlo…averiguar lo que tenía planeado hacer…descubrir su malvado plan. Respiraba con dificultad al sentir como el frio penetraba sus fosas nasales haciendo que se incrustara en lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Su corazón palpitaba de rabia y coraje al ver como ese rubio hijo de puta entraba por una puerta al llamar dos veces seguidas._

_Apretaba su varita con odio al verlo desaparecer de su vista._

_No se iría de ahí hasta verlo salir de nuevo._

_El día de ayer, antes de sacar su varita y amenazar a Malfoy dentro del ministerio, alcanzo a escuchar que Severus Snape lo esperaba el día de hoy en el mismo lugar donde había entrado para no sé qué cosa. Y ella…no se quedaría con la duda. Tenía que descubrir lo que era. A como diera lugar._

_Bajo su vista hasta colocarla sobre el suelo. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? Ese callejón donde solo los magos más oscuros y temidos se atrevían a pisar. Solo los magos con corazón lleno de odio. Solo los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Solo…los sangre limpia. Pero…no temía del todo, ya que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había caído…para siempre._

_Salió de la madriguera sin avisar. De seguro el niño que vivió y venció debía estar loco de desesperación por saber su paradero. Sabía que si Harry se llegar a enterar de lo que estaba haciendo…la hubiese encerrado bajo llave y hechizo en su habitación para evitar una tragedia al ir tras el paso de Draco Malfoy. Pero ni eso la hubiera detenido de desenmascarar al asesino del ser que más amo en su vida; Ron Weasley._

_¿Por qué demonios lo había declarado inocente? Si todo el mundo vio como el infeliz apunto hacia Ron y conjuro ese maldición que ni ella misma se hubiese atrevió a pronunciar. Y nunca lo hará._

_De una cosa estaba segura; El muy cabron soborno al ministro de magia._

_Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿No que era inocente?_

_Suspiro cansada de esperar. Observo su reloj de muñeca y noto que ya había pasado más de una hora. ¿Cuánto más tardaría? Y volvió a suspirar…pero esta vez desesperada y decepcionada por no obtener nada. Coloco de nuevo la mirada sobre el lugar donde Malfoy desapareció y nada. Resignada…se enderezo de su posición para regresar a la madriguera cuando alcanzo a escuchar la voz de ese desgraciado._

_Y como imán, se pego de nuevo al muro._

_Miraba como hablaba con su antiguo profesor de pociones. Ejerció fuerza sobre el puño donde estaba su varita. Verlo feliz de la vida y respirando el maldito aire que no merecía hacia que su odio aumentara cada segundo. Quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos…al estilo muggle. Desaparecerlo para siempre de la faz de la tierra._

_De pronto…un inesperado ruido la distrajo por unos segundos. Giro su rostro tras de sí para averiguar qué había pasado y para su suerte solo había sido un gato color gris que paseaba entre los botes de basura y con su cola logro derribar uno. Respiro aliviada. Regreso su vista al lugar para descubrir que Malfoy se había ido._

_- Maldición – Se maldijo en voz baja._

_Se le había escapado. Otra vez._

_Se enderezo lista para irse cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por detrás y la obligaron a pegar su cuerpo sobre el muro. La castaña cerro sus ojos al sentir venir el golpe. No tenia que pensar mucho para saber de quién se trataba. Su simple voz, fría y áspera, lo delataba._

_- Granger…Granger…- Dijo chasqueando su lengua mientras negaba con su cabeza – La ojimiel no dijo nada - ¿Qué no te cansas de jugar al gato y al ratón? – Le pregunto pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella y acercando sus pálidos labios hacia el oído de la joven hasta el punto donde ella podía sentir su fresco aliento._

_- Suéltame, maldito hijo de perra – Insulto Hermione haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir como el rubio ejerció mas fuerza de lo necesario contra su cuerpo al soltar esas palabras._

_- Oh, vamos – Expreso Draco en un tono burlón – Primero me buscas y ahora que estoy contigo me pides que te suelte… ¿Quién te entiende? – Espeto divertido._

_- Ni en tus sueños…hurón de mierda – No podía para de insultarlo._

_- ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome? – Le pregunto harto de oír sus malas palabras._

_- Ya te lo dije…ni en tus mejores sueños…- Contesto la castaña apretando sus labios._

_- Mejor confiesa que no puedes vivir sin mi…sin mi gran presencia y mi apuesto físico que sueñas todas las noches montada en mi…- Susurro alejándose un poco de ella y girándola hasta posesionar su mirada gris sobre la miel de ella – Dilo…- Ordeno cerca de sus labios. A escasos centímetros._

_Hermione respiraba nerviosamente. ¿Cómo podía ese infeliz provocar eso en ella? ¿Cómo ella podía ponerse así? Y esa fue la primera vez que detallo su rostro después de siete largos años; Su mirada era totalmente fría e indiferente. Solo con una pizca de burla en ella. Su fina nariz era perfecta. Sus labios se mostraban vivos y tentadores de posesionarlos. Y esa perfecta dentadura que hacia derretir a cualquier puberta o adolescente, e incluso, mujeres maduras._

_- Aléjate de mi… - Suplico la ex leona al sentir como su respiración se acortaba._

_- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – Le pregunto sonriendo a más no poder - ¿A caso crees que te besare?_

_Hermione bajo su mirada._

_- Lo crees – No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación - ¿Sabes? No sería mala idea probar a una…sangre sucia combinada con sabelotodo – Confeso rosando los labios de la castaña._

_Esta se sintió a morir._

_- ¡Hermione! – Grito una voz que ambos jóvenes reconocieron a la perfección - ¡Hermione, ¿Dónde estás? – Volvió a preguntar._

_- Te salvaste…impura…- Soltó Draco al momento que se separo de ella liberándola. Hermione solo lo miraba en silencio – Porque esta será la última vez que nos veremos y la primera y…última vez que me atrevo a tocarte…- Finalizo dándose la media vuelta para salir de ese lugar._

_Y así fue. Desde ese día pasaron tres largos años para volverse a encontrar. Para esta vez…estar juntos por siempre._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

El par de jóvenes se encontraba como estatuas en la gran entrada del prestigiado colegio de Magia y Hechicería. No podían creen que después de tres lagos años…estuviesen de nuevo ahí. Pero no para una visita de placer, sino una visita de investigación. Hermione sabía que Snape le daría lo que estaba buscando…lo sabia…su corazón se lo decía.

- Bien…- Suspiro Harry Potter observando a su mejor amiga – Ya estamos aquí…¿Y ahora? – Le pregunto. Todo el proceso de camino hacia el colegio, la ojimiel se mantuvo en silencio total. No le menciono porque su ida a Hogwarts. Nada - ¿Me puedes decir que hacemos aquí?

La ex leona lo miro con seguridad.

- Vengo por las pruebas que demuestran la inocencia de Draco – Le dijo tomando camino hacia el interior del colegio.

El azabache rodo sus ojos un poco burlón y siguió el paso de la joven. Si que estaba tomando actitudes de una verdadera Malfoy. A decir verdad…tenía que preguntarle sobre eso.

Al recorrer el pasillo principal, los jóvenes, volvieron a sentirse como en casa. Siete años de sus vidas viviendo ahí no pasaban desapercibidos. En ese pasillo, en ese comedor, en esa habitación, en ese jardín, en ese lago…en todos lados…había una parte de ellos. En ese lugar pasaron los mejor momentos de sus vidas, en donde habían vivido alegrías, felicidad, emoción, excitación, tristezas, enojos, odio…de todo. De recordarlo hacia que la nostalgia los invadiera profundamente.

Mediante caminaban por el corredor hasta llegar a la oficina de la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagald, eran observados por los alumnos de Hogwarts. Unos murmurando sorpresa de por fin conocer a los héroes de la historia. Otros admirando al Gran Harry Potter que vivió y venció al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y otras, emocionadas de conocer a Hermione Granger en persona; La bruja más inteligente y famosa de toda la historia.

- Hermione…- Llamo el moreno alcanzando el paso de su amiga. Esta bajo un poco la velocidad para dejarlo alcanzarla – ¿No crees que todos nos observan? – Le pregunto nervioso.

La ojimiel sonrió con alegría.

- Claro que lo creo…no todos los días ven al famoso Harry Potter pasar frente a ellos…- Le dijo sin detener su andar.

Harry sonrió con indecisión.

Llegaron a la estatua en forma de águila. El fénix que era de Albus Dumblodore. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el fénix se abrió paso para dejar pasar a la famosa joven pareja. La castaña no espero ni un segundo cuando ya se encontraba en el interior de la oficina, Harry la siguió.

De pronto, una voz de ambos reconocieron al instante les robo una sonrisa sincera.

- Harry, Hermione…- Nombro la nueva directora de Hogwarts sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz de volverlos a ver después de un largo tiempo.

- Profesora McGonagald…- Saludaron en coro los presentes.

- Me alegra verlos por aquí…- Espeto Minerva al deshacerse de sus lentes en forma de media luna - ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?

Hermione estaba a punto de darle razones a su ex profesora de Transformaciones cuando una áspera voz la obligo a retractarse. Los presentes colocaron su mirada del lugar donde provino el sonido.

- La estaba esperando…Granger…- Espeto Severus Snape detrás de ellos con su típico cruzado de brazos. No había cambiado en nada. Su firme presencia y su cabello largo azabache seguían intactos. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en él. Y nunca lo haría.

El ex león entendió al momento. Ahora sabía porque se encontraba ahí.

- Profesor Snape…- La castaña lo miro con decisión – Yo vengo…- Pero el longevo la interrumpió sin tapujos. Típico de él, pensó la ojimiel.

- Sígame…le daré lo que busca… - Ordeno dándose la media vuelta para salir de la oficina de Minerva.

Hermione observo a la directora para después posesionar su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas de su mejor amigo. Este le asintió con la cabeza y ella obedeció. Siguió los pasos de Snape para conseguir lo que quería de él.

_O_

Entro tras de él y sintió como la puerta se cerró tras de ella. Trago en seco y con nerviosismo. Nunca había estado a solas con Snape y mucho menos encerrados en ese pequeño espacio donde se conservaban las pociones avanzadas. Respiraba atontadamente al no saber que decir o hacer para romper ese incomodo silencio entre ambos. Se quedo quieta al observar como su ex profesor de pociones introdujo su brazo entero atreves de ese enorme muro. Con magia el brazo del longevo atravesó el frio concreto para segundos después sacarlo de ahí con cuidado. En su puño cerrado traía una especie de frasco color verde.

La castaña observo como el ex mortifago y espía se quedo mudo, solo detallando el pequeño objeto que estaba en su mano.

Después de unos largos segundos se giro hacia ella y clavo su mirada negra sobre la miel de la joven. Esta le mantenía la mirada aun con temor. ¿Por qué demonios no paraba de temblar? Si Snape era bueno ¿No?

La áspera voz de mago rompió el hielo.

- Esto le pertenece a Draco… - Espeto sin despegar la mirada de la ex leona – Y es por lo que usted ha venido…- Dijo extendiendo su mano al alcance de la castaña.

Hermione lo tomo sin dudarlo. Eso era lo que le ayudaría para demostrar la inocencia de su marido.

- Es-Estos son… - Hablo la joven al instante que pegaba el pequeño frasco a su pecho. Severus la miraba intrigada mente y esperando a que terminara su frase – Estos son los recuerdos de Draco…De la noche de esa batalla ¿Cierto? – Pregunto sintiendo como sus sentidos la traicionaban vilmente.

Severus Snape asintió con su cabeza.

- Gracias…esto será de mucha ayuda… - Espeto Hermione guardando el objeto dentro de su bolsa portátil.

El ex mortifago no agrego nada más.

La joven se giro para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero una fuerza inimaginable la obligo a detenerse. Cerró sus ojos al oír su propia respiración agitada. Tenía que preguntarle…tenía que entender esa parte a como diera lugar. Trago en seco y se giro para encarar a su antiguo profesor.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Hermione con su mirada intrigante.

Snape entrecerró sus ojos al saber lo que la ojimiel exigía saber.

- ¿Por qué esa necedad de guardar los recuerdos de Draco? – Pregunto recordando esa noche. Severus sonrió de lado ¿El? ¿Sonriendo? Eso ya la estaba espantando – Si es inocente… ¿N-no? – Tartamudeo temiendo lo peor.

- Granger… ¿O debería decir; Señora Malfoy? – Pregunto haciendo que toda la piel de la castaña se erizara con temes – Usted no conoce a Draco como lo cree hacer. Usted no sabe lo que él paso durante su proceso de convertirse en mejor mortifago que su padre. Usted no sabe lo que es sentirse solo en el mundo y que todo esté, este en tu contra – Hermione sintió lastima por su esposo.

- Aun no contesta la pregunta que le hice…- Pidió la ex leona severamente.

El longevo la penetro con la mirada.

- Sabía que si permitía que Draco permaneciera con sus recuerdos…automáticamente los bloquearía de su memoria o…peor…- La castaña tembló – Haría de ellos un desastre, sin remedio alguno…

Hermione bajo su mirada y se giro dándole la espalda…para esta vez…regresar a Londres Mágico y exigir la libertad del rubio.

- Gracias…- Espeto la ex Gryffindor sinceramente.

-Aun no me lo agradezca…- Hablo Severus arrebasando a la joven y saliendo primero que ella. Hermione alzo su mirada y la coloco encima de él. Este la reto – No antes de ver el contenido de ese frasco…- Finalizo desapareciendo de la vista miel de la joven y dejándola en un estado de tremenda indignación e intriga.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraba tumbado sobre una esquina de esa mal oliente celda en Azkaban. Su rostro estaba postrado sobre el techo logrando observar la luz de la luna que penetraba gran parte de su celda. Suspiro un poco cansado y harto de seguir en ese lugar. Pero en parte…se lo merecía por hacerse el vivo. ¿Vivo? Pero si era inocente…siempre lo fue.

Entonces…¿Por qué hacer saber a la prensa que soborno al ministro a cambio de su libertad? ¿Por qué lo soborno?

Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado.

Nunca cambiaria. Todo el tiempo creyéndose el malo de la historia. Todo el tiempo causando odio y repulsión. Todo el tiempo dando la impresión de un corazón frio sin escrúpulos y sentimientos. Todo el tiempo haciendo cosas malas para que todo el mundo lo odiara. En el colegio siempre fue así. Nunca podía mostrarse como la persona que realmente era ¿Y por qué? Solo por llevar la maldita sangre de un Malfoy en su interior.

Bajo su mirada hasta colocarla encima de un frio muro.

- Todo por ella…- Susurro para sí mismo empezando a recordar cosas que había bloqueado de su memoria. Volvió a sonreír de lado.

Esa habilidad de bloquear recuerdos fue uno que aprendió y manejo a la perfección en su época de mortifago. Siempre que era capturado, que fueron pocas veces, ponía en práctica su aprendizaje. Y nunca…ningún auror…e incluso el mismísimo Harry Potter pudo derribar. Era lo único que le agradecía a su padre.

Pero eso se volvió un hábito común para él. Automáticamente las memorias con significado importante eran bloqueadas por su mente. Aun que él no lo hiciera. Simplemente…las hacía desaparecer.

Suspiro un poco fastidiado.

De pronto…otro suspiro acompañado con gemidos lo obligaron a colocar su mirada gris metálica sobre el lugar donde provenían. Sostuvo su aliento por unos segundos al ver como Luna Lovegood lloraba desconsolada y sostenida por unos barrotes de su celda. Eso lo espanto tanto que de un brinco y una caminata rápida llego hasta ella mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos tibias sobre las frías y rudas de él.

- Lu-Luna…- Llamo Draco en un tono de preocupación que ni el mismo se conocía.

- Lo siento…es mi culpa…Draco…Lo siento…- Zosollaba la ojiazul manteniendo su mirada fija sobre el piso.

- Tranquila…no entiendo de que estás hablando…- Espeto el ex Slytherin al momento que tomaba la barbilla de su mejor amiga y la obligaba a levantar su rostro para observarlo – No es tu culpa el que yo esté aquí…deja de decir eso…- Suplico el rubio con su mirada enternecida.

La ex Ravenclaw se tranquilizo un poco.

- Si lo es Draco…yo…Ron…- Al oír ese nombre atravesar sus oídos, fue donde el ojigris entendió todo – El me tendió una trampa y y-yo como estúpida volví a caer…

Sentía como su sangre hervía al grado de quererlo quemar por dentro. Ese mal nacido volvió a jugar con SU mejor amiga…la única que estuvo a su lado cuando todos le dieron la espalda. Se las pagaría y de qué manera.

- Ese hijo de perra…- Maldijo desde lo más profundo del que alguna vez fue…su negro corazón.

- Lo siento…lo siento…ayudare a sacarte de aquí…mi padre es amigo del nuevo ministro…yo…- Pero Draco la interrumpió.

- No…no hagas nada…- Espeto mirándola severamente. La rubia entreabrió sus labios un poco nostálgica – Pronto saldré de aquí…tan pronto y sepan que soy inocente…ese infeliz no se saldrá con la suya…no esta vez…- Finalizo haciendo que la ojiazul comprendiera de que estaba hablando…

- Tú…Tú lo sabías… ¿Cierto? – Pregunto cambiando radicalmente su expresión de rostro.

Draco no digo nada. Solo se limito a asentir con su mirada. Luna abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo todo este tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello?

- Y dime… ¿El lo sabe? – Pregunto el ex mortifago hablando en secreto.

Luna entendió al momento.

- No…no le dije nada sobre él…- Espeto la ojimiel entristecida – Ni siquiera logre mencionarle su nombre…nada – Finalizo pensativa.

- Hiciste bien…aun no es el momento…- Aconsejo el ojigris sonriendo de lado.

- Vaya…vaya…- Hablo una voz que ambos rubios conocieron al momento. Colocaron sus miradas sobre ese ser que solo regreso a causar más dolor y abrir heridas que apenas estaban cicatrizando – Típico de un Malfoy…pero ¿Tu Luna? Me extraña que le sigas el juego a este hurón de pacotilla - Empezó Ron Weasley a soltar su veneno como siempre lo hizo y seguía haciendo.

- No digas cosas que no son…Ron…- Defendió la rubia tratando de mirarlo con odio…pero simplemente no podía.

- Lárgate comadreja. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí…- Espeto Draco con el odio hasta el mismísimo infierno.

- Esta bien…solo vine a asegurarme que aun estuvieras aquí y bajo…- Expreso el pelirrojo observando la celda con repulsión – Excelentes comodidades – Finalizo ladeando sus labios hasta formar una sínica sonrisa.

Luna bajo su mirada un poco apenada por haberse enamorado de él locamente. El ojigris lo miraba con sus labios apretados y sus puños cerrados ejerciendo fuerza al grado de lastimar a su amiga. Esta reacciono al dolor y alejo sus manos de la del ex Slytherin. Este ni siquiera la miro. Solo quería desaparecer al pelirrojo…para siempre.

- Ya viniste, te aseguraste…ahora lárgate de mi vista…- Exigió como todo el Malfoy que era y seria.

- Tienes toda la razón…aun no he visitado a Hermione para pedirle perdón…- Dijo haciendo que el corazón del rubio bombardeara a mil por hora al oír el nombre de su mujer salir por esos asquerosos labios.

- ¡Ni te atrevas, estúpido! – Grito Draco haciendo que su rubia amiga retrocediera unos paso hacia atrás al ver como el ojigris golpeaba las barras de su celda e intentaba doblarlas para salir del interior, e irse a golpes contra el pelirrojo.

- No lograras salir de ahí, Malfoy…- Espeto Ron sin borrar su estúpida sonrosa.

- ¡Te lo advierto, Weasley! – Decía el platino - ¡Si te atreves a acercártele, juro que esta vez si TE MATO, INFELIZ! – Amenazo sintiendo como su respiración lo traicionaba y le impedía respirar normalmente.

- ¡YA LARGATE, RON! – Soltó Luna haciendo que el par de chicos la miraran un poco sorprendidos por su reacción - ¡LARGATE! – Finalizo en llanto.

El pelirrojo la miro un poco nostálgico al ver como la rubia le pedía en llanto que se alejara y los dejara solos. Draco noto el repentino cambio de expresión de rostro del ojiazul. Acaso ¿Le importaba? Claro que no. Él siempre fue mejor que él en el arte de la mentira. Solo estaba fingiendo. Como todo el tiempo.

- Bien…m-me voy…- Finalizo Ron en un estado de shock que el rubio noto al instante.

Solo observo como el pelirrojo salía de la celda dejándolo a él un poco desconcertado, pero no convencido y a una rubia en un estado de histeria mayor.

.

* * *

.

Todo el transcurso de regreso, Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Tal como al principio de todo eso. El azabache decidió obedecer a la joven. No quería que si abría la boca, esta le soltara insultos o palabras hirientes. Le desconcertaba el hecho de que su mejor amiga no le contara que había pasado entre Snape y ella. Porque de algo estaba seguro; Snape le había dicho algo para dejarla en ese estado de incertidumbre y pensativo. Pero ¿Qué?

Desabordaron el tren que los trago de nuevo a Londres Mágico y la castaña no espero a que su amigo desabordara junto con ella. Siguió su camino rápidamente para llegar lo antes posible a la Mansión Malfoy. Aun no sabía qué hacer respecto a lo que Severus Snape le dijo. ¿Por qué hablo de esa forma? ¿Por qué le dijo que no le agradeciera…aun? Todo eso la estaba matando de los nervios.

Harry apresuraba mas el paso para poderla alcanzar, pero ella lo aumentaba mas para alejarse de él…sin quererlo. Eso sí que estaba empezando a molestar al ojiverde.

Después de unos minutos caminado entre ramas y polvo, lograron ver la Mansión cerca de ellos. Hermione llego y atravesó el gran cerco de acero que poseía la propiedad y Harry la siguió tras de sí. La castaña llego al alcance de las grandes puertas y se detuvo antes de abrirlas al oír la voz del niño que vivió.

- ¿No iremos al ministerio para liberar a Malfoy lo antes posible? – Pregunto harto de que la joven no le contara nada de lo sucedido en Hogwarts.

Hermione guardo silencio por unos segundos. Se giro para mirarlo bajo los dos escalones que la elevaban del suelo. Suspiro indecisa.

- Harry…necesito estar sola…- Le pidió bajando su mirada hacia el piso.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el moreno ahora si harto – Hermione… ¿Qué sucede? Desde que hablaste con Snape…estas seria y pensativa… ¿Acaso él…? – Pero fue interrumpido.

- No…Harry…solo necesito esta noche…solo eso te pido…- Le suplicaba desesperada – Prometo que mañana a primera hora estaré en el ministerio y llevare…esto…- Dijo por fin al mostrarle el pequeño frasco color verde a su amigo y hermano.

El ex león coloco su mirada esmeralda sobre el objeto.

- Esto es la prueba de que Draco no quiso herir a Ron…intencionalmente – Explico haciendo que todas las dudas del azabache se aclarara.

- Bien…entonces me quedare contigo…- Soltó Harry decidido.

- No…, quiero estar sola…completamente sola…- Espeto apenada.

El ojiverde suspiro cansado. Nunca le ganaría.

- Esta bien…te veo mañana…- Finalizo dándose la media vuelta para ir a su hogar y ver a su mujer e hijo.

.

* * *

.

Observaba el pequeño frasco postrado encima del escritorio de su marido. La castaña se encontraba sentada sobre la silla de trabajo de este. Solo…detallándolo. Aun no estaba segura de querer ver el interior de ese objeto. ¿Qué tal si veía cosas que no quería ver? ¿Si descubría cosas que nunca creyó imaginar acerca de su marido? Pero las palabras de Snape golpeaban en su cabeza.

_"Aun no me agradezca…no antes de ver el contenido de ese frasco…"_

Con desesperación, tomo el objeto y lo destapo con rapidez.

_Abrió sus ojos y dejo de toser al ver como el polvo desaparecía de su vista. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Nunca había estado en los recuerdo de alguien más. No sabía qué hacer o decir. No sabía si la escuchaban o no, si la veían o no. Era raro en ella ¿No que sabía todo? Pues acababa de descubrir que no. No lo sabía todo._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se pregunto en voz baja al detallar el lugar y no ubicarlo todavía._

_De pronto, escucho como una femenina voz provenía del pasillo. Con indecisión se encamino hasta las afuera de esa habitación. Mediante se acercaba pudo descifrar esa chillona y rastrera voz._

_- Bella…- Nombro la castaña al verla postrada enfrente de una joven cabello negro y de complexión delgada. Empuñaba su varita hacia la muchacha._

_- Lo siento queridita… pero tengo de desaparecerte…- Decía la mortia con su cabeza de lado y su burlona sonrisa._

_Hermione solo escuchaba, ya que temía que si decía algo la descubrieran. Pero…algo raro sucedía con esa tal Savannah. Su comportamiento no era normal. Sabiendo que ni la conocía. Algo raro había en ella._

_- No, Bella…no me hagas daño – Suplicaba la amatista con su rostro desfigurado por el miedo. Ella se encontraba desarmada._

_- Me caías tan bien… Savannah – Hermione reacciono al oír ese nombre._

_- ¡Que no soy…! – Pero la joven callo al ver al ver aparecer al rubio en la habitación._

_Hermione comprendió._

_No obstante, Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia antes esa escena._

_- Aléjate de ella…maldita perra faldera – Amenazo el rubio empuñando su varita hacia su propia tía._

_Bella sonrió de lado a más no poder. Con rapidez, capturo a la pelinegra por este y se coloco tras de ella utilizándola como escudo. Hermione observaba toda la escena en silencio. No podía alejar su mirada miel del cuerpo de la ex novia de su marido._

_- Te estaba esperando, sobrinito…- Espeto la mortifaga tirando el cabello de la joven. Esta pego un grito de dolor._

_- Suéltala… - Ordeno el platino con rabia._

_- Lamento no poder acatar tu orden…- Espeto la mujer mirándolo burlonamente._

_- Te haré polvo…- Espeto Draco harto de ver esa escena._

_- No más que yo…! Ahora! – Grito Lestranger haciendo que dos fuerte mortios aparecieran en el lugar y capturaran al rubio por los brazos dejándolo inmovilizándolo._

_- Eres un sucia traidora…nunca cumples tu palabra…- Escupió el ojigris tratando de zafarse del agarre de esos bastardos. Pero fue simplemente imposible._

_- En eso te equivocas, queridito…yo siempre cumplo mi palabra…como esta…- Espeto atravesando el cuerpo de la pelinegra utilizando una puntiaguda y filosa daga de metal._

_- ¡NO, SAVANNAH! – Reacciono Draco al ver lo que acababa de hacer la mortia._

_Hermione se llevo sus manos para cubrir sus labios al ver como el cuerpo de la joven caía sin vida al suelo._

_- Está muerta… - Murmuro al borde de las lagrimas._

_De pronto…sintió como una fuerza sobre humana la jalaba fuera de ese lugar. Solo alcanzo a ver como los hermosos ojos grises de su marido se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Alzo su vista al oír un grito aterrado proveniente de algún lugar. Lo primero que vio al colocar su vista derecha, fue venir un rayo color verde hacia ella. Se cubrió su rostro con sus brazos solo esperando el impacto que solo la atravesó. Se quedo quieta por unos segundos al sentir que seguía entera. Bajo sus brazos un poco asustada._

_Al hacerlo, pudo ver donde se encontraba._

_En la batalla final._

_Rápidamente, busco con su mirada al ojigris. Podía ver como Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, El señor y la señora Weasley, y ella…peleaban contra la tropa de mortifagos. Encontró lo que buscaba a unos metros de ella._

_Corrió hasta llegar a él. El rubio se encontraba tumbado sobre unas rocas. Se arrodillo ante él. Sabía que no podía verla ni escucharla. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa ver todo lo contrario._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Draco al ver a la castaña arrodillada ante él._

_- ¿Qué? ¿P-puedes verme? – Contesto Hermione sorprendida a más no poder._

_- Claro que puedo hacerlo…- Espeto un Draco arrogante y malvado._

_- Pero… ¿Cómo?... – Volvió a preguntar la castaña al ver como el ojigris se colocaba de pie._

_- Nunca lo entenderás…y aprovecho para pedirte perdón por adelantado – Ahora si la castaña se estaba volviendo loca. No entendía de lo que estaba hablando – Quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte y mucho menos seguir haciéndolo, tu eres muy inteligente, Granger y sé…que logras descifrar mis palabras algún día…si no…pregúntaselo a su actual marido…- Finalizo alejando se de ella e ir tras de Bellatrix._

_La castaña lo siguió con la mirada._

_Otra vez, la misma fuerza de hacia unos minutos tras la arrastro lejos de ahí._

_Solo alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy nombrando a Bellatrix Lestranger._

- ¿Está bien? – Pregunto Theodore Nott al ver a la castaña dándole la espalda.

Hermione se giro al escuchar esa voz. Observo como el castaño poseía el frasco cerrado de los recuerdos de Draco entre sus manos. Bajo su mirada confundida y segundos después la coloca encima del joven.

- Si… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la ojimiel un poco extrañada.

- Solo vine a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Draco… ¿Recuerdas? – Le pregunto sonriéndole infantilmente.

- Claro que lo recuerdo…pero descuida…el no ha intento acercarse a mi…y mucho menos a hablarme…- Informo llegando hasta el ojiverde pidiéndole el objeto.

- Viste la muerte de Savannah… ¿Cierto? – Pregunto haciendo que Hermione enmudeciera. Le entrego el frasco en sus manos – Ahora comprendes todo…

- No…no todo…- Espeto la ex leona.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Theo siguiendo los pasos de la joven.

- Al ministerio…Draco tiene que ser liberado…esta misma noche…- Finalizo tomando su abrió para ir rumbo a Londres…

Pero algo dentro de ella la estaba matando…Algo que la desconcertó y no sabía por qué…pero algo le decía que Savannah no estaba muerta y nunca lo estuvo.

Y ella…tenía que averiguarlo.

.

* * *

.

**Continuara…**

¡_Hi, Girls! Volví mas rápido de lo que creí._

_¿Qué les pareció? Acaso era lo que se imaginaban en esta capitulo. Pues, yo si jijiji._

_Bueno…cambiando de tema…acabo de ver las fotos de la premier de Harry Potter en Londres y Emma Watson Lucio fabulosa…como toda la princesa que es. Tom Felton súper guapo como siempre. Me encantaron._

_No escribo nada más por que ando corta de tiempo._

_Por favor…dejen sus comentarios._

_¿Les gusto el capitulo?_

_Bueno…me voy. Hasta la próxima._

_**Atte. Damián Malfoy.**_

**P.D: Muero por ver Harry Potter…YAAAAAA!**


	31. Tu no sabes que tanto

Esparció ligera agua sobre su rostro.

Necesitaba pensar con claridad. Había sido demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Ir a Hogwarts, hablar con Severus Snape, regresar a su nuevo hogar, casi pelear con Harry y por ultimo…atreverse a irrumpir en los pensamientos privados de SU marido…no, definitivamente ese día no fue hecho para ella.

Se mantuvo quieta y pensativa frente al enorme espejo que adornaba el sanitario del ministerio. Respiraba cortantemente y con un poco de temor…lo que había visto…la muerte de Savannah…fue perturbador. Nunca creyó que esa perra faldera de Lestranger fuera capaz de eso y al parecer…de mucho más. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así? ¿A su propio sobrino?... ¿A su propia sangre? Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Ahora sabía y comprendía por lo que Draco había pasado en su niñez y adolescencia. Ahora sabia que clase de gente llegaban a ser los "sangre pura", pero gracias a Merlín…el rubio se pudo salvar gracias a su madre y sin quererlo admitir también a…Severus Snape.

Pero había una cosa que la desconcertaba y mucho. ¿Por qué demonios Draco pudo verla en sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué pudo sentirla? ¿Por qué pudo…tocarla? Y ¿Por qué le pidió perdón? ¿Por qué?

Eso era algo que tendría que investigar. Muchas cosas se estaban saliendo de control. No entendía nada. Sentía que se volvería loca sino encontraba respuestas rápidas y congruentes a sus dudas.

Suspiro cansada.

Limpio los pequeños rastros de agua que quedaron sobre su rostro. Ahora solo tenía que esperar…esperar a que liberaran al ojigris de esa mugrienta celda que no lo merecía.

Se dirigió hacia la salida del sanitario. A fuera, Theodore Nott esperaba por ella. Tal como se lo había prometido a su marido…no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra…e insistió entrar al baño con ella…pero eso ya era suficiente. Estaba empezando a tomar muy enserio su papel de guardaespaldas.

Se detuvo antes de salir del sanitario, específicamente sobre el pasillo de este. Su mirada se encontraba sobre el suelo, perdida y confundida.

Sin previo aviso, alguien la tomo por el brazo y la obligo a levantar su mirada miel. Sostuvo el aliento por unos segundos y su expresión de rostro paso en milésimas de segundos de confuso a uno tenso. Nunca pensó topárselo en el ministerio y mucho menos a esas horas de la madrugada. Entre abrió sus labios para relajar su rostro.

- Hermione…tenemos que hablar, pero esta vez – Pidió Ron Weasley sin dejar de observar a la castaña quien no le evadía la mirada – Con calma y seriedad…

-No…tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…a menos de mi parte no…y te pido de favor que me sueltes…- Espeto Hermione sintiendo como el agarre del ojiazul empezaba a quemarle sobre su piel.

- Por favor…necesito que me escuches – Suplico susurrando sobre el rostro de la joven – Necesito de ti…te extraño, Hermione…- Decía al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de la que una vez fue su novia.

La ex leona bajo su mirada un poco confundida y perturbada. Algo dentro de ella se removió al oír las últimas palabras del pelirrojo. Algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerar anormalmente. Su simple rose hacia que su piel se incendiara al grado de quererla quemar. ¿Acaso ella…aun seguía sintiendo algo por él? ¿Podría ser eso posible?

Ron sintió como su cuerpo reacciono al reconocer el calor de la propia Hermione Granger. La misma que beso y acaricio en su época de colegio. La misma que los ayudo a encontrar, recolectar y destruir los horrocruxes. La misma que lucho junto con él hasta el momento que creyó había sido su final. La misma…la misma que conoció el primer día de clases, específicamente en la estación 9 ¾.

¿La amaba? Se preguntaba al instante que recorría el perfecto rostro de la joven con su mirada azulada. ¿La seguía amando? Acaricio su brazo al momento que la castaña reacciono a su tacto. Y lo más importante ¿La llego a amar? Hermione alzo su mirada y la coloco encima de la del pelirrojo.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos. Como tratando de descifrar el pensamiento uno del otro.

- Her-Hermione…- Nombro el ex león – Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, y sé que si no quieres hablar, yo no te puedo obligar…- Espeto acercando su rostro peligrosamente hacia el de la ex Gryffindor. Esta se paralizo, no sabía qué hacer o decir – Pero solo respóndeme a una pregunta y quiero la verdad…- Suplico a escasos milímetros de distancia de los labios carmín de su antigua novia.

Hermione trago en seco y con nerviosismo.

- ¿Ya no si sientes nada por mi? ¿Ya no…ya no me amas? – Finalizo juntando su frente con la de la castaña.

Esta cerró sus ojos al sentir la cercanía del joven. ¿Por qué demonios no podía alejarlo o alejarse por propia cuenta? Ella misma se hacia esa misma pregunta todo los malditos días desde su retorno. ¿Ya no sentía nada por él? ¿Ni siquiera una pizca?

- Porque yo…aun te sigo amando como un estúpido… - Finalizo Ron Weasley con la esperanza de robarle tan quiera un roce de labios a Hermione Granger.

Desafortunadamente, un par de fríos y furiosos ojos grises observaban toda la escena desde una distancia que la pareja no podía verlo.

_O_

- Bien…Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy…- Nombro el ministro de magia y hechicería – Llego a mis manos unas pruebas muy poderosas que demuestran ciegamente su inocencia ante mí y el pueblo mágico en el que habita…- El rubio permanecía de pie junto a la mesa de juntas con las esposas mágicas aun colocadas sobre sus muñecas y su mirada arrogante, y altanera.

- Por eso mismo, Señor ministro – Hablo Harry Potter. Este había sido notificado al instante sobre la nueva evidencia que existía sobre el caso del platino, ya que él fue el responsable de ponerlo donde estaba – Solicito la inmediata liberación del Señor Draco Malfoy – Pidió como el gran auror que era y seguirá siendo hasta el último día de su muerte.

- Solicitud autorizada – El ministro golpeo la mesa dando a entender que le retiraran las esposas mágicas al ojigris.

Al momento…Draco ya no cargaba esas pesadas e invisibles esposas de acero.

- Puede ir…- Pero antes de que el ministro terminara su frase, el ex Slytherin ya tenía un pie fue de la sala.

El azabache se interpuso en su camino. Noto que el rubio se encontraba… ¿Molesto? Este lo fulmino con su mirada gris al ver como irrumpía su paso.

- Hazte a un lado, Potter – Exigió intentado evadirlo para salir de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas molesto? – Quiso saber el moreno.

- Dime algo…Fueron a Hogwarts… ¿Cierto? – Pregunto seguro de su suposición. Harry no contesto – Contesta – Le ordeno como el frio y malvado Malfoy que fue en el colegio y él que todavía habitaba en lo más profundo de su oscuro corazón.

- Si…Hermione y yo…- Espeto mirándolo.

Era suficiente.

Con una gran habilidad que el ojiverde desconocía del rubio, vio como se deshizo de él en su camino y se abrió paso para ir en busca de su esposa, que sabía que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar. Y tenía serias preguntas que hacerle.

_O_

Caminaba como alma que llevaba el mismo demonio. No podía ser posible todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Hermione? ¿Su mujer? Fue en busca de sus pensamientos y eso era de alarmarse. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería que viera o supiera nada sobre su pasado y mucho menos…dar explicaciones. Sabía que la castaña no se quedaría con las ganas de husmear entre sus recuerdos…Que si la conocía bien…claro que lo hacía. Mejor de lo que ella creía conocerse a sí misma.

Tendría que decirle porque demonios la vio en la batalla final. Y porque ella se presento en ese preciso momento ante él. Y él porque solo el pudo verla y no sus amigos. Porque solo él pudo tocarla y sentirla. Muchas cosas que temía explicar. ¿Temor? ¿Proveniente de un Malfoy? Entonces, si era para estremecer. Aumentaba más su caminata a cada segundo que transcurría. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba su mujer. Tanto sentimentalmente como físicamente. Necesitaba abrazarla y besarla con esa intensidad que solo ella provocaba en él. Necesitaba hacerla suya y marcarla para siempre.

No recuerda ni un maldito segundo en que no hubiese pensado en ella. No podía alejarla de sus pensamientos. El solo saber o temer que Hermione fuese a Hogwarts por sus recuerdos, lo hizo temblar. Estaba seguro que heridas que ya estaban cicatrizadas, se abrirían con rapidez en cualquier momento. Y nuevas, aparecerían en segundos.

Gruño al no tener indicios de su castaña. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Doblo la esquina quedaba directo a las sanitarios y rápidamente sintió como unos frágiles brazos y un pequeño cuerpo de adhirió al suyo con ternura. Detuvo su caminata en seco al sentir el sorpresivo agarre.

- ¡Draco! – Expreso Luna cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules para disfrutar del calor de su amigo – Estas bien…sabía que no durarías mucho tiempo en ese lugar… - Espeto alejándose un poco de él para colocar sus pálidas manos sobre las mejillas de igual tono del rubio.

- Luna…- Susurro el ojigris un poco decepcionado al no ser la castaña quien lo recibiera de ese modo, pero la rubia no estaba de más – Así es…demostraron que no soy culpable de la supuesta muerte de ese imbécil y nunca…lo fui – Espeto observando a su alrededor.

De pronto, detuvo su mirada sobre un castaño detrás de su rubia amiga.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – Le pregunto con sus dientes apretados - ¿No se supone que te la encargue? – Le pregunto furiosamente.

- Tranquilízate…- Pidió Theo un poco turbado – Esta en el sanitario…como comprenderás, no puedo estar con ella en ese lugar… ¿O sí? – Enfatizo alzando sus cejas en forma de interrogativa.

En ese momento, el ex Slytherin recordó algo. Si Potter se encontraba en el ministerio de Magia…entonces…eso quería decir que… ¡Demonios!

- Draco – Llamo Luna al ver como su amigo emprendía una rápida caminata hacia los sanitarios. Theo y la rubia se miraron entre sí. Entonces comprendieron el arrebato del platino - ¡Draco, espera! – Grito la ojiazul tratando de alcanzar al joven.

La ex Ravenclaw transformo su caminata rápida en una carrera para poder llegar hasta el ex Mortifago. No pasaron minutos, cuando la rubia pudo observar como el joven se encontraba postrado a escasos metros de distancia, observado como una pareja estaba a punto de besarse.

Llego hasta él y se prendo de su brazo al momento que sintió como el simple acto la quemaba. Draco estaba hirviendo en rabia, celos y coraje puro.

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaba muy cerca uno del otro.

Al parecer, la pareja no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos rubios al final de pasillo.

Theodore observaba la escena con una sonrisa de lado. No porque le causara gracia o se estuviese burlando…era solo que esa es su forma de ser y salir de los problemas. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando entre esas cuatros cabezas. Sabía todo…y también sabía que Luna fue amante del pelirrojo. Eso ella misma se lo confeso…en las pocas veces que salieron juntos. Si…él era las citas misteriosas que Luna le ocultaba a su mejor amigo; Draco Malfoy.

Draco sentía como su sangre hervía a un grado elevado de temperatura que haría que en cualquier momento se quemara por dentro. ¿Hermione? ¿Su Hermione? ¿Su esposa? ¿Su mujer? En brazos de ese infeliz que no se merecía ni la maldita luz del día. Acaso… ¿Ella seguía amándolo? No, eso no podía ser posible. No podía ser creíble. Ella no le pudo haber mentido en esas noches de entrega donde predominaba las palabras "Te amo" "Te deseo" "Te necesito" ¡No lo soportaba! Bajo su mirada listo para darse la vuelta y marcharse de ese maldito infierno.

Pero el agarre de Luna lo hizo desistir.

- Draco…espera – Pidió mirándolo con dolor. Aun que ese infeliz zanahoria la hizo llorar sangre…aun seguía amándolo y le dolía ver como él seguía con su estúpido plan de tener a Hermione para él.

El ex Slytherin noto su estado de ánimo. También le dolía verla así. Ese maldito hijo de puta no se saldría con la suya. No esta vez. No lo iba a permitir. Se quedaría ahí…junto con su amiga…a escuchar la verdad que la castaña tenía que decirle. Porque sabía que Hermione no podía traicionarlo…no podía.

- Dime algo…Hermione…- Suplico el pelirrojo esperanzado de que la joven le contestara con un beso y un simple "Te sigo amado"

La ojimiel se encontraba en un estado de shock que empezaba a molestarla. Tenía tantos deseos de zafarse de ese agarre, golpearlo hasta el cansancio y gritarle que se largara…que la dejara tranquila, que ella…Ya no sentía nada por él.

- ¿Me…me sigues…? – Solo unos milímetros más y sus labios quedarían fundido con los de la ex leona.

El par de rubios sentían como su corazón les oprimía el pecho al ver cómo estaban a punto de besarse. Luna bajo la mirada para no ver el momento exacto del acto, mientras Draco…la mantuvo en alto.

- No…- Contesto Hermione ladeando su rostro y solo dejando al ex león rosar su mejilla cálidamente.

Ron la miraba perturbado. La castaña rompió el abrazo y mantuvo su distancia dando dos pasos hacia tras. El ojiazul solo la observaba.

El platino y la ojiazul observaron todo. Draco sonrió de lado al no perder la fe en su mujer. En la única que se merecía ser llamada Señora Malfoy. Luna se tranquilizo un poco.

- Ron… ¿quieres la verdad? Pues, te la diré…- Amenazo dispuesta a soltar todo de una vez - ¿Qué si te sigo amando? – Repitió haciendo que el corazón del ex Gryffindor bombardeara a mil por hora – No…ya no te amo… - El ojigris sonrió aun mas y su expresión de rostro fue de orgullo – Pero tienes razón…aun siento algo por ti…- Draco borro su sonrisa. Luna lo miro de reojo.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Ron con esperanza. Intento acercarse a ella, de nuevo.

- Pero solo como amigos… - Estoy obligo al pelirrojo a detenerse en seco – 7 años de mi vida junto a ti…no se pueden borrar de la noche a la mañana…si en realidad me…- Dudo en decirlo – Me amas…te confirmaras con mi amistad…porque solo eso te puedo dar…mi amistad y cariño…pero no obtendrás mi corazón…

Los presentes se quedaron atónicos y sorprendidos para las palabras de Hermione Granger. En especial, Draco Malfoy.

- Porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño… - Bajo su mirada y la coloco encima de su anillo de compromiso y de matrimonio – Y ese dueño se llama Draco Malfoy…MI marido…- Finalizo mostrándole al pelirrojo su argolla de enlace matrimonial.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – Pregunto Ron con la cólera de su rabia hasta el cielo. La castaña guardo silencio – Tú no puedes dejarme…yo…- Pero la ojimiel lo interrumpió.

- Basta – Pidió harta de seguir escuchándolo – Esto se termina aquí y ahora…yo amo a Draco y punto…- Finalizo dándose la media vuelta. Estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él cuando alguien la hizo detenerse.

Sintió como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Podía respirar nuevamente. Verlo a metros de ella…observándola con todo ese amor que nunca imagino que el rubio llegara a tener. Sus ojos se aguadaron, pero no lloraría. Ya lo había hecho bastante.

- Draco – Susurro para ella misma - ¡Mi amor! – Expreso emprendiendo una rápida caminata que en segundos se transformó en carrera para llegar hasta su marido y abrazarlo.

- Hermione…- Nombro el ojigris al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su mujer junto al suyo, de nuevo y para siempre.

Ron observo todo. Y también la mirada de decepción que Luna le dirigió con dolor. ¿Por qué demonios sentía como si el aire le faltara cada vez que la rubia lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Por qué? La ex Ravenclaw bajo su mirada para no seguir viéndolo más. Sin saber que un par de ojos grises y azules observaron toda la escena.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿No estás herido? ¿Cómo te trataron haya dentro? – Pregunto la señora Malfoy mientras escaneaba a su marido para encontrándolo en perfecto estado físico y de salud.

- Tranquila…estoy bien…- Le dijo sonriendo de lado - ¿Te parece si no vamos a casa y descansamos? – Le propuso sin dejarla de admirar.

- Sin es que te dejo descansar…- Susurro Hermione sensualmente sobre el oído de su más grande amor.

_O_

Draco y Hermione Malfoy se dirigían hacia la salida del Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería. Estaban listos para pasar una larga mañana tirados en su cama matrimonial…pero lo que realmente no esperaban era ver a los cientos de reporteros y paparazzi fuera del lugar esperando por ellos y obtener la nota o foto del día.

- Draco Malfoy…Draco… - Nombraban los reporteros impidiendo el paso de la joven pareja.

La castaña no esperaba nada de ese tipo. ¿Ella? ¿Siendo víctima de la fama? Observo a su marido quien solo se limitaba a mantener su rostro hacia el suelo sin intenciones de contestar alguna pregunta o posar para una fotografía. Hermione lo imito al momento que se emparejo con él y le susurro al oído.

- Draco… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto luchando contra la multitud de gente para que les permitiera el acceso hacia el punto de partida de regreso a su hogar.

- No digas nada…solo camina…- Ordeno sin soltar ni un segundo la mano de su esposa. Esta obedeció.

Cientos de flases impedían ver el camino que cursaban. Si no fuera por la habilidad del rubio de evadir paparazzi, ya hubieran tropezado o lastimado en el intento de huir. Pero, las preguntas no dejaban de ser abordadas.

- Draco… ¿Es cierto que el caso contra Ron Weasley volvió a abrirse siendo tú…de nuevo la parte perjudicada? - Pregunto un joven reportero de mediana edad.

- No contestaré nada… así que ahórrense su saliva– Amenazo el dueño de la dinastía Malfoy mediante avanzaba con su mujer de la mano.

- Draco…Draco… ¿Es verdad que te aprovechaste de su supuesta muerte y atrapaste a Hermione Granger, que ahora es la señora Malfoy, para regresar a tu posición en el mundo mágico? – Pregunto una joven entrevistadora sabiendo lo que esta pregunta detonaría.

Con rudeza, el rubio detuvo su caminata y fulmino a la joven con su mirada gris. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a decir eso? ¡Que no era verdad! Hermione lo sostuvo por el brazo antes de que este cometiera una estupidez.

- Draco…- Nombro la ojimiel mirándolo con temor – Vamos…ahora…- Finalizo alejando al joven fuera de la multitud y los cientos de flases que ya empezaban a dañar sus ojos miel.

.

* * *

.

La penetraba con fervor y pasión. Ver de nuevo ese rostro de placer, lo hacía sentirse como en el mismito infierno. Esa castaña de ojos amielados era su mayor perdición. Quería demostrarle cuando la había extrañado y que… necesitaba de ella para seguir viviendo, comiendo y respirando por el resto de sus días.

Beso sus labios con arrebato y desesperación. Necesitaba sentirla suya, pero ya. Los gemidos que la ex leona soltaba parecían no tener un fin. Se aferro mas al abrazo y sin quererlo, encajo sus largas uñas sobre la ancha espalda del platino. Este reprimió su quejido al sentir como las uñas de su amante perforaron su piel capilar.

- Lo…Lo siento – Se disculpo la joven entre jadeos de placer.

- Pero yo no – Espeto Draco formando una sonrisa perversa y llena de amor.

Pasaron los minutos y esos minutos se transformaron en una hora. Entre caricias, besos, rasguños, mordidas, juegos y de mas…ambos llegaron al bendito acto del clímax.

Hermione sintió como su pelvis empezaba a contraerse dándole señal de que el orgasmo la invadiría en cualquier momento. Draco noto su estado y con maldad…la penetro profundamente acelerando el proceso. La ex leona cerró sus ojos al sentir ese tremendo placer que solo su marido podía causar en ella.

Draco observo como su mujer se retorcía de placer. Sonrió para su ego y orgullo. Y sin poder aguantar más…termino dentro de la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida.

_O_

Después de hacer el amor, Hermione Granger había caído en un profundo sueño demostrando su estado de agotamiento. Pero con Draco Malfoy fue lo contrario. Entrar en la castaña fue como darle más energía y no querer desperdiciar ni un segundo durmiendo. Prefirió cuidar de ella mientras descansaba.

Observo por última vez a su mujer antes de colocarse de pie e ir a tomar asiento cerca de la ventana. El atardecer estaba cayendo más rápido de lo que creyó. ¿Acaso su encuentro duro todo el día? Era lo más seguro. Sonrió de lado. Suspiro al momento que el silencio lo invadió por completo.

Habían sido muchas emociones, peleas, discusiones en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Ver a Hermione en los brazos de ese infeliz fue lo más brutal de todo el día. Pero lo que termino por matarlo, fue haber visto como su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, seguía sufriendo por él. ¿Acaso seguía amándolo? Tenía el mal presentimiento de que lo seguía haciendo.

_FASH BACK_

_- ¿Te vas? – Pregunto un rubio de dieciocho años frente a una rubia de diecisiete quien la miraba con ternura._

_- Así es…- Contesto Luna haciendo una mueca de tristeza. No quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que guardar su secreto muy bien. No porque fuese egoísta y no quería que nada se enterar, sino porque no quería herir a nadie._

_- ¿Y te vas por…? – Pero la ex Ravenclaw interrumpió su pregunta antes de que la completara. ¿Qué tal que si alguien los estaba oyendo?_

_- Si…me voy por eso…no quiero causar problemas…no más de los que ya existen…- Finalizo tomando la mano del platino entre la suyas._

_- Lovegood…tu siempre pensado primero en los demás que en ti misma…- Espeto sonriendo de lado – Estas igual que la sabelotodo de Granger…- Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que la había mencionado._

_Luna sonrió de lado._

_- Prometo ponerme al corriente con la asociación que tenemos…- Aviso sin olvidar esa parte – Y si hay problemas…avísame…_

_- Lo haré…aun que no creo que los haya…por Merlin, Lovegood, ¿se te olvida con quien estas hablando? – Esto hizo reír a la rubia._

_Y sin verlo prevenir…la ojiazul se lanzo sobre el rubio y se aferro a su cuerpo por unos largos segundos. Draco abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente. Esa era la primera vez que la rubia se atrevía a abrazarlo y que él no la intentaba alejar. Rompieron el acto al percatarse de la presencia del padre de Luna tras de ellos._

_- Hija…es hora de irnos…- Informo el longevo observando la escena con ternura. En otro momento hubiese pensado que se trataba de una dolorosa despedida pero no era así. Solo era un hasta luego._

_- Te echaré de menos…y por favor…llame Luna…- Espeto la joven mirándolo con amor._

_Draco solo asintió. Y de desde ese momento…su amistad se volvió más fuerte e inquebrantable que otras._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

- Hola…- Espeto Hermione al momento que tomaba asiento sobre las piernas de su marido.

El rubio solo se limito a corresponderle con un beso.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto sonriendo con perversidad.

- De maravilla – Contesto la señora de Malfoy.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos solo en silencio. El ojigris percataba el estado de inquietud en que se encontraba su mujer. Y creía saber el porqué. Y también sabía que ese momento llegaría. Y nunca se equivoco.

- Adelante…estoy preparado para aclarar tus dudas…- Hermione entre abrió sus labios al descubrir que no podía ocultarle nada al ex Slytherin.

- Bien…aquí voy…- Aviso bajando su mirada. Después la coloco encima de la gris de su esposo - ¿Por qué…solo tu pudiste verme en tus recuerdo? Por más que me lo explico no llego a una respuesta congruente… ¿Por qué me pediste perdón?

Draco suspiro.

- Porque estaba en nuestro destino – Espeto haciendo que la joven alzara sus cejas en forma de interrogativo. Malfoy sonrió de lado – Bien…hace tiempo, cuando vivía con mi abuelo en Rusia…algo inexplicable sucedió, en ese entonces era inexplicable para mí, pero mediante pasaba el tiempo se iba aclarando – Hermione asintió con su cabeza.

- ¿Y que fue eso?

- Mi abuelo tuvo una reunión entre amigos…uno de ellos…era o es…vidente. Me encontraba juagando con unos nietos de los amigos de mi abuelo y sin querer…tropecé con él. Me disculpe, pero me detuvo al intentar retirarme y regresar con los demás niños. Me dijo que mi destino estaba marcado…que mi sangre se ensuciaría con mi traición…que mi destino estaba atado a una sangre sucia que me haría morir de rabia hasta el último día de mi vida- Hermione sostuvo el aliento – Que la haría llorar, sufrir, que la humillaría hasta hacerla sentir la mujer más infeliz del mundo e incluso…llegaría a golpear con mis propias manos.

La castaña bajo su mirada sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Pero mediante le hiciera daño…también me lo haría a mí mismo. Cuando entre a Hogwarts y…te vi – La joven alzo su vista – Supe que eso no podía ser posible…que todo tenia que se una vil mentira, que mi destino no estaba atado a ti…y tuve que probármelo a mí mismo… pero falle…

- ¿En qué fallaste? – Quiso saber la ex leona.

- Al querer demostrarme que todo lo que el vidente había dicho era mentira…por eso te trate como lo hice…y ahí fue donde falle…esa era la prueba que tenía que pasar…

- ¿Cuál prueba?

- El seguir mi destino…- Hermione comprendió – Por estúpido…tome el contrario. Tenía que acercarme a ti para convertirte en mi mujer por las buenas…pero lo quise hacer por las malas…por eso te pedí perdón en esos recuerdo…por que realmente te vi en esa batalla final…vi a la Hermione Granger que ya era mi esposa en el futuro…

- Lo siento…tu destino estuvo marcado por mi culpa…sin tan solo yo no hubiese ido ante ti por dinero…tu estuviese felizmente viviendo una vida diferente…sin mi…

- Te equivocas…estamos en el destino correcto…- Finalizo Draco Malfoy besando a la mujer que siempre estuvo destinada a estar con él. A la única mujer que amo desde antes de nacer.

Porque su destino…ya estaba escrito mucho antes que el del mismo Harry Potter; El niño que vivió.

.

* * *

.

**Contunuara…**

_¡LO SE! Lo sé…después de más de un mes me atrevo a dar la cara. Pero se me cruzaron tantas cosas en el camino que prefiero no recordar. Déjenme decirles que este capítulo lo termine sin nada de inspiración…solo escribía para complementar la escena. No quedo como quería, pero lo bueno es que lo saque._

_Espero y no se decepciones de mí. Pero la universidad me está comiendo, y eso que solo llevo dos semanas de clases, jeje._

_Espero leer sus comentarios y resolver sus dudas vía masajes privados…_

_Bien…las dejo…y Feliz fin de semana…aun que para mi…no lo haya!_

**Atte. Damián Malfoy.**


	32. Descubierta

¡Por Merlín!

Eran más de las 9 de la mañana. ¿Por qué el engreído de su marido no la había despertado para ir a trabajar juntos? Se dijo la ojimiel entrando rápidamente al baño para tomar una ducha exprés.

-Me las pagarás, Malfoy – Amenazo entre susurros mientras enjabonaba su castaña melena.

Pasaron unos minutos más y salió de la regadera como nueva. La noche anterior no había dormido nada, ya que su marido no cerró la boca en toda la madrugada, cosa que le gustaba muchísimo. Se acercó hacia el enorme armario donde coloco sus prendas junto a las de su marido y empezó a seleccionar lo que iba a vestir ese día.

Una camisa manga larga y una falda hasta las rodillas color negra, era lo mejor opción para la fría mañana. Estaba a punto de sacar sus prendas fuera del armario cuando una de ellas se atrapó entre un cajón. Hermione se maldijo interiormente, si de por sí ya iba tarde, ahora eso la haría nunca llegar. Con una rabia, tiro de la prenda sin importarle romperla o arrugarla. Al momento, esta se liberó sin ningún problema, pero algo provoco que un pequeño papel cayera al suelo.

Hermione clavo su vista en ese objeto y se arrodillo para tomarlo entre sus manos. La observo más de cerca ¿Otra fotografía? Se dijo al instante que la detallo con cuidado.

Podía apreciar a un rubio, que ahora era su marido, dentro de la foto. Después, reparo sus ojos miel sobre los brazos de este. Entre ellos, traía a un pequeño no más de 2 años, pelirrojo con destellos rubios y unos impresionantes ojos azules como el mismo mar, quien sonreía con alegría.

La castaña averigua detrás del papel si traería una descripción o algo que le diera a entender quién era ese niño. Se topó con un par de nombres…Draco y Rob.

-Rob…- Susurro la ex Gryffindor un poco confundida.

Se enfocó más en el pequeño rostro del niño. Esa carita la había visto anteriormente en algún lugar. Pero, ¿Dónde? Se preguntó intentado hacer memoria. Y unas pecas sobre sus mejillas le dieron la respuesta.

-Ron…- Emitió un tanto sorprendida.

.

* * *

.

Su mirada griseada como el más frio metal de invierno, se encontraba fija sobre algún lugar perdido de su oficina. Los pocos días que había transcurrido desde su "liberación", ya que el ministerio mágico no le quitaba sus garras de encima a pesar de su inocencia, los había vivido con inquietud. Algo dentro de él, le indicaba que un serio problema estaba por venir.

¿Un Malfoy con temor?

Esa molesta presión en su pecho no lo dejaba estar tranquilo por un segundo. ¿Por qué todo eso empezó a inquietarlo desde que la castaña se convirtió en su esposa? ¿Por qué?

Giro su silla para poder observar el hermoso atardecer que empezaba a cubrir todo Londres mágico. Suspiro un poco cansado de revisar y firmas documentos a lo tonto. Pero, eso se ganaba por ser el único heredero Malfoy existente sobre el mundo.

De pronto, la puerta de su oficina fue abierta sin su autorización. Draco, al oírla, dedujo que se podría tratar de Hermione. Pero, eso desapareció cuando la voz de cierta rubia sonó por toda la habitación. El ex Slyhterin regreso a su posición para observarla.

Su rostro se mostraba sin expresión alguna y el ojigris supo el porqué.

-¿Aún no sabes nada de él? – Pregunto la ex Ravenclaw con su vista baja sobre el suelo.

Draco se colocó de pie y se encamino hacia la joven quien no soporto más el llanto, y se abrazó en cuento el rubio arribo a su lado. El joven solo se dejó hacer. Lo único que podía hacer, era consolarla.

-Tranquila…- Susurro Draco un poco molesto por el estúpido de Blaise. Si ese infeliz no se hubiese metido con esos mafiosos hijos de…

-Tengo miedo, Draco, mucho miedo de que Blaise aparezca…- Pero el joven la interrumpió rompiendo el contacto y obligándola a mirarlo.

-No digas eso…- La miraba sin encontrar palabras exactas que decirle para no mortificarla más. Pero…ni el mismo se lo creía. La volvió a tomar entre sus fornidos brazos – Será mejor que te tomes unas vacaciones y regreses a Francia. Déjalo todo en mis manos – Sugirió el gran empresario del año.

Luna no dijo nada por unos largos segundos, como meditando esa posibilidad. Entre abrió sus labios para expresar su opinión.

-No lo sé…no quisiera dejarte solo con esto de Blaise…creo que no…- Pero Draco la volvió a interrumpir.

-No hay pero que valga – Mencionó separándose de ella y observando sus hermosos ojos azules como el mismo mar. Iguales a los de él – Toma mi consejo – Pareció una orden típica de un Malfoy –. Sería bueno que vieras a tu padre y a…ya sabes quién – Espeto en forma de código.

Luna sonrió de lado.

-Tienes razón. Lo extraño mucho…- Susurro absorbiendo aire por su puntiaguda y ancha nariz – En este momento imagino escuchar su voz llamándome – Confeso la ex Ravenclaw un poco triste.

Draco sonrió de lado y postro sus ojos justo en la dirección de su puerta.

-Creo que no es necesario imaginarlo – Espeto haciendo que la ojimiel alzara su rostro y lo mirara acusadoramente – Voltea…alguien quiere saludarte.

Luna suspiro y giro lentamente su cuerpo para comprobar sus sospechas.

-¡Mami! – grito un pequeño pelirrojo quien soltó la mano de su abuelo y salió disparado hacia los brazos de su madre.

-¡Mi niño! – lo recibió la rubia en sus brazos y lo lleno de besos hasta el cansancio.

Draco sonrió al ver la escena de efecto entre madre e hijo. Alzo su mira griseada y le sonrió aún más al padre de Luna quien lo saludo con un gesto de mirada.

-No sabía qué hacer. Preguntaba y preguntaba por ti – explicó el longevo al acercarse a sus dos grandes amores y posesionar sus ojos azules en los de su hija. Luna se colocó de pie con Rob en brazos y besó la mejilla de su padre – Así que me dije: ¿Por qué usar la red flu para visitar a mi hija en Londres? Y…aquí estamos.

-Si…mami…te estranaba muchito – intervino el pequeño pecoso mirando a su madre.

La rubia sonrió con alegría de tenerlos ahí junto a ella. Bueno, de perdida le habían ahorrado el viaje y dejar a Draco a solas con el problema de Blaise.

-Hey, campeón – saludo el heredero Malfoy mientras se acercaba hasta su rubia amiga.

En cuantas esas palabras cruzaron los tímpanos del pequeño, este se giró buscando con la mirada al dueño de esa voz.

-¡Tío, Daco! – gritó el pelirrojo mirando al rubio maravillado.

-Ven aquí – le ordeno al instante que el pequeño obedeció y estiro sus bracitos hacia el ojigris – Has crecido bastante – le dijo al tiempo que despeinaba su larguito cabello pelirrojo.

El pececito solo sonrió.

-Shi, lo sé – contesto Rob acariciando las mejillas pálidas de su único tío.

En ese momento, la puerta fue abierta de par en par dejando pasar a una castaña muy bien vestida y con un alterón de papeles en sus brazos.

-Draco…necesito que…- pero corto su frase al alzar su mirada y colocarla encima de su marido y sus invitados. Especialmente de un pequeño situado en sus brazos.

El pequeño le clavo la mirada al no reconocerla. Hermione lo estudio por unos segundos y susurro un nombre.

-Rob…- susurro al reconocer al niño de la fotografía de este mañana.

Luna se había quedado helada. Ahora todo el mundo sabría de la existencia de ese pequeño. Hizo una mueca de derrota. El padre de la rubia saludó a la recién llegada.

-Hermione… ¿Cómo has estado? – se acercó a ella y la abrazo con alevosía.

-Se-señor Lovegood…que sorpresa – reacciono la joven unos segundos más tarde.

La castaña no quitaba sus ojos miel de esa pequeña figura en los brazos de su marido.

-Amor…Buenos días – hablo Draco sonriendo torpemente.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. Recordó que ese condenado adonis no la despertó para venir juntos a trabajar. Pero, más tarde se las pagaría.

-¿Quién es ese niño? – Quiso saber impacientemente - ¿acaso…es tu…yo? – le pregunto a su esposo directamente.

-¿!Que! No…no…Rob es…- pero Luna lo interrumpió.

-Es mi hijo, Hermione…- Entonces…la joven ex leona lo supo todo – Padre, Draco…¿Podria hablar a solas con Hermione, por favor? – pidió ubicando su mirada encima del rubio.

-Claro…claro…- espeto el padre de la rubia saliendo de la oficina sin hesitar.

El ex Slytherin camino hacia su rubia amiga para que esta se despidiera de su pequeño. Luna le sonrio a Rob y lo besó con delicadeza en sus pecosas mejillas.

-Mami…- pero su madre lo interrumpio.

-Estaré bien – le dijo -. Además, el tío Draco te llevara por un helado ¿Quieres?

-¡Shiiii! – exclamó el pequeño con alegría.

Draco se alejó de la rubia y se acercó hasta su esposa, quien aún estaba atónica por lo descubierto. Alzo su mirada al sentir la cercanía de su marido y lo miro esperando a que hablara.

-Descuida, todo estala bien – Rob se le adelanto al rubio y este sonrió al oír las torpes palabras de su sobrino.

Hermione sonrió con ternura. Y sin poderlo evitar, acaricio la melena pelirroja del pequeño.

.

* * *

Sintió como si miles de agujas eran incrustadas por los miles de poros en su cuerpo. Abrió sus verdes ojos al sentir el agua helada recorrer gran parte de este. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del líquido que estropeaba su vista y alzó su cabeza para saber en dónde se encontraba. No reconocía el lugar en lo absoluto, pero una voz que se hizo resonar por toda la habitación lo alerto.

-Vayas. Hasta que despiertas – espeto un rubio de tez blanca y sus impresionantes ojos azules - ¿Me recuerdas? – le pregunto arrodillándose frente al moreno.

Este cerró uno de sus ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Matt…-susurro Blaise al borde del ataque – Creí…creí que estabas muerto.

El rubio mafioso soltó una tremenda carcajada.

-Por favor. Al diablo no se le puede matar dos veces, ¿o sí? – le pregunto con perversidad – Bien. Me alegra de que aún estés vivo.

-¿Qué quieres? – cuestión el ex Slytherin.

-¿Qué? – Soltó Matt - ¿Qué que quiero? – Volvió a formular la pregunta - ¡QUIERO MI DINERO DE REGRESO! – grito haciendo que le cuerpo del moreno temblara.

-Lo tendrás…- le contesto seguro de sus palabras – Déjame ir y lo tendrás este misma noche.

-No, no, no – negó con su cabeza – No es así de fácil. Es más. El maldito dinero es lo de menos.

Entonces, Blaise comprendió todo de inmediato.

-No…deja a Draco fuera de esto – se adelantó con cautela.

El mafioso abrió sus ojos con furia. Sonrió ante la mirada atónica del ex Slyhterin.

-Ahm…- hizo una mueca de pensamiento – No. – Contesto mirándolo – De hecho, hace un par de días acabo de conocer a la nueva _señora Malfoy _– confeso – Y…no está para nada mal.

-Deja a Granger fuera de esto. Y a Draco, También. Tu problema es conmigo; no con ellos – suplicó el ojiverde temiendo por la vida de su mejor amigo.

Matt se colocó de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Tu amigo me debe mucho y pienso cobrarme con la misma moneda ¿Recuerdas? – dijo desapareciendo del lugar y dejando al moreno en un estado de conmoción.

Ese infeliz trataría de hacerle daño a Draco y de la peor manera: Hermione Granger.

.

* * *

-Y…fue todo lo que sucedió entre Ron y yo…- finalizo Luna esperando la reacción de la castaña.

Este no podía creer cada palabra que escucho de los labios de la rubia. Por una parte, quería que ella estuviese mintiendo, pero por otra; sabía que Luna no era esa clase de persona. Pudo notar, en la forma en que describió todo lo sucedido, que Ron fue su más grande amor y que…aún quedaba algo de ese sentimiento por él. Pues, claro. Si Robert era la misma imagen de Ron cuando tenía su edad. Lo sabía por fotos familiares que había visto en la madriguera cuando se quedaba un fin de semana a dormir a hi.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto Hermione al momento que se acercaba hasta ella - ¿Por qué le ocultarte a la familia Weasley la hermosa existencia de Rob? – quiso saber aún sin entender esa parte.

-Por…porque…no quería herirte – le dijo con cariño – Tú estabas a casi nada de casarte con Ron cuando paso lo que paso – proseguía - ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado? – le pregunto.

Hermione medito esa pregunta por un par de segundos. No tenía mucho en que pensar.

-Hubiese sido el mejor regalo de mi vida – le contesto tomándola de las manos – Si Ron ya no estaba; que mejor sorpresa saber que Rob existía – espeto sonriendo -. Además, eso hubiese evitado la gran depresión de Ginny y la tristeza que embargo a toda la familia Weasley.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, la única que me importaba eras tú – le dijo al momento que la abrazo con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias, Luna. No cabe duda que eres la mejor – Hermione correspondió al abrazo de igual manera – Pero, prométeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana a primera hora iras ante Ron y le contaras todo ¿Estamos? – le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La rubia se tensó. Hermione lo pudo notar.

-Pero, Hermione…yo no podré…- pero la castaña la interrumpió.

-Claro que podrás – la animo -. ¿Imaginas como reaccionara Molly o Ginny al saber sobre Rob? No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Luna se resignó.

-Bien, lo prometo – contesto sonriéndole con agradecimiento -. Todo mi embarazo no hubiese sido perfecto; si Draco no hubiese estado conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber la castaña un poco confundida.

-A que Draco se fue a vivir a Francia el tiempo que duro mi embarazo – Hermione no podía creer lo que Luna estaba diciendo -. Me ayudo, me protegió, me cuido y no me dejaba a solas ni un momento – seguía relatando ante la mirada maravillada de la ex leona – Y lo mejor, fue cuando se levantaba a horas de la madrugada para cumplir mis antojos de futura mamá – agrego una sonrisa al recordar las enorme ojeras del rubio cuando llegaba a su habitación para cumplir sus caprichos.

-¿Dra-draco hizo todo eso? – quiso asegurarse por segunda vez.

-Por supuesto. Y no solo eso – espeto sonriendo – Después del nacimientos de Rob, Draco extendió su estancia en Francia para cuidar de él ya que salí delicada del parto.

Hermione no pudo ser más feliz. Nunca en su vida se arrepentiría de haberse convertido en la esposa de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Jamás.

.

* * *

Lo observo como si fuese el último hombre en la faz de la tierra. Estar más enamorada de él no podía. Detallo cada gesto de su rostro, manos y piel. Parecía muy divertido jugando con Rob en la pequeña sala que adapto con magia para el enano.

Hizo memoria atrás. No podía estar molesta con Luna. Ella solo fue una víctima más que Ron engatuso para descargar su ira cuando sostenían largas y agresivas peleas en el colegio. Con él si estaba muy molesta. Hasta podía decir que lo odiaba, pero no podía. Ron siempre formara parte de su vida, ya sea sentimental o amistosa. En cuanto Luna sacara todo a la luz, ella misma hablaría con el pelirrojo para que le diera su versión de la historia. Confiaba en la rubia, pero ella quería escuchar la historia de los labios de su mejor amigo.

-¡Gané! – gritó Rob al momento que se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio y lo derramaba haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo riendo a carcajadas.

-Eres el mejor – halago Draco acariciando la pelirroja melena de su sobrino -. Tengo una idea – le dijo obligando al pequeño a sacarse de encima de él.

-¿Qué? – quiso saber el niño con impaciencia.

Al parecer la presencia de Hermione aun no era detectada por ninguno de los dos aludidos.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes hoy en la noche a mi casa y comemos hasta morir…- decía haciendo que el pequeño rostro del pelirrojo se iluminara con tan solo pensarlo -…y después vemos películas hasta que el sueño no venza? – le propuso sabiendo que el niño no estaría en desacuerdo.

-¡Shi, shi qelo! – gritó entusiasmado por que la noche llegara con prisa.

-Ah, no – intervino Hermione entrando completamente al interior de la sala. Draco y Rob se quedaron en silencio por unos largos segundos – Creo que esa es una idea a medias – decía haciendo que su marido sonriera con perversidad y complicidad. La castaña llego hasta ellos y se arrodillo para estar a la altura del niño – Creo que les falto agregar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad antes de cenar hasta morir y ver películas hasta que el sueño los venza ¿están de acuerdo? - espeto la ex Gryffindior.

-¡Shi! – exclamó Rob saltando a los brazos de Hermione.

Esta atrapo el frágil cuerpo del pequeño con agilidad. Sintió como una carga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que un cálido calor la embargara. Sonrió con alegría de ver como el pequeño la apretaba con sus bracitos transmitiéndole el agradecimiento.

-Mi mami me ha paticado muchitas cosas de ti, Hemione – le confesó el pelirrojo al separarse un poco de la aludida y mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Enserio? – le pregunto alzando sus cejas sorprendida. Draco los miraba lleno de ternura.

Por un momento, el rubio remplazo a su pequeño sobrino por una hermosa niña castaña de cabello largo rizado entre castaño y platinado; y unos impresionaste ojos grises como los suyos. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa imagen al instante. Con solo imaginarlo, su corazón se revolcó de alegría.

-Shi…- contestó el niño – Tamen me contó sobe mi tía Ginny, Fed, Georsh, Haly y mis abuelos; Molly y Athul…- finalizó Rob rodando sus ojos para recordar si no le había faltado de mencionar a alguien.

La castaña sonrió con ternura.

-¿Y te ha contado algo sobre tu…papá? – quiso saber interesada.

Draco alertó su mente. Tarde o temprano Robert preguntará por ese imbécil y Luna tendrá la obligación de contarle todo. Bueno, no todo porque un niño no tiene la capacidad para razón aspectos de la vida adulta. Espero la respuesta de su sobrino ante la pregunta formulada por su mujer.

-Ahm…shi…- contestó Rob.

Hermione hizo una mueca de angustia.

-Rob…- hablo el rubio haciendo que este dirigiera sus grandes ojos azules hacia él – Mamá te espera afuera. Quiere verte.

No paso ni un segundo cuando el niño salido disparado hacia el encuentro con su madre. Draco lo observó desaparecer de su vista y tomo camino hacia su amada. Esta se colocó de pie y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El rubio la besó con pasión por unos largos segundos.

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre Luna y Rob…- pero su esposa lo interrumpió de nuevo con sus labios sobre los suyos.

-No era tu obligación – le explicó recargando su cabeza sobre el fornido pecho de su marido.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Digo, al saber de la existencia de Robert – espeto acariciando la rizada melena de su esposa con delicadeza.

-Me siento…normal. Quiero decir; nada ha cambiado – explicó la castaña tranquilamente.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos agrego nada más. Solo querían que el calor de uno invadiera al otro y viceversa. Draco sonrió de lado y emitió un sonido hecho por su garganta haciendo que la ojimiel le prestará todo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la ex Gryffindor alejando su rostro del pecho de su marido y colocando su vista encima de su hermoso rostro.

-Nada…es una tontería – agregó el rubio mirándola con burla en sus ojos.

-Anda, dime – exigió usando un tono de voz. Ese tono que Draco identifico al instante.

-Bien, tú ganas. Es solo qué por un momento imagine que la pequeña persona que estaba en tus brazos era una hermosa castañita platinada con unos hermosos ojos grises como los mios y, pues…- Hermione comprendió todo -…me llene de alegría al pensar que era nuestra hija – finalizo Draco con cara de pena.

La castaña sonrió de lado. Por un momento, ella también creyó lo mismo.

-Ahm…Señor Malfoy – nombro haciendo que el ojigris fijara su vista en sus ojos miel – No creo que eso este muy lejos de ser realidad…- informó mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿Q-que quieres decir? –tartamudeo el heredero Malfoy con nerviosismo.

-Queeeee, creo que estoy embarazada…- finalizo haciendo que Draco Malfoy sonriera con alegría ante esa posible sospecha.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_Muy bien, chicas; me convencieron. Quiero dejar en claro que NO voy a abandonar esta historia. Solo quiero alargar el plazo para darle espacio a mi nueva. También quiero informarles que solo faltan dos o máximo tres capítulos más para que esta linda historia llegue a su fin. Si, lo sé, pero antes de que pasara todo lo que paso, ya tenía planeado agregar tres o cuatro capítulos más. Espero poder concluirla en esta semana para enfocarme solo a la que tengo en mente._

_Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo que lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes y motivada con todos los comentarios que me dejaron. Espero escribirles muy pronto._

_**Atte.**_

_**Damián Malfoy**_


	33. Scars of life

_**"Scars of life"**_

—Hemione, etás bolsas etán mien pesadas —se quejó un pequeño pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer derrotado sobre el suelo.

La castaña sonrió de lado y se llenó de ternura al ver como el pequeño Rob no cedía. Dejo de lado sus propias pertenecías y se arrodilló ante el niño mientras le ayudaba con las bolsas.

—Lo siento, pero tu insististe mucho en quererme ayudar —espetó la ex Gryffindor al instante que le cerraba un ojo al pequeño. Este le regresó el gesto con una hermosa sonrisita —¿Te parece si comenzamos con los preparativos para la cena? —le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba divertida.

—¡Si, si! —contestó Rob dando brinquitos de alegría.

—Bien, sígueme —ordenó la ojimiel al estirar su mano para que el pequeño la tomará.

.

Se sacó de encima el saco de vestir y lo depositó sin mucho cuidado encima de lo primero que se le cruzo: una mesa de centro. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata y en segundos la deshizo por completo sin quitársela del todo. Desabotonó los primeros dos botones de su camisa blanca y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Recorrió el largo pasillo que daba a la sala de invitados para poder encontrar a su esposa, pero al llegar no logró visualizarla por ningún lado. Frunció su ceño un poco extrañado al no ver rastro de ella.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó toda su atención. Sonrió de lado al presentir que la castaña trataría de sorprenderlo con una deliciosa cena. Sabía de antemano que la ojimiel no era muy buena cocinera, pero se esforzaba por sorprenderlo a cada oportunidad que tenía en sus manos. Llegó hasta su objetivo y entró en él sin avisar. Lo primero que pudo ver fue un desastre sobre la mesa de corte y la enorme estufa de cera italiana que el mismo mando exportar especialmente desde Italia (y única en existencia). Amplió más su sonrisa al percatarse de los sucios que se encontraban Hermione y Rob detrás de la mesa de corte. Al parecer, ninguna de los dos se había percataba – aún- de su presencia. Decidió apoyarse sobre el marco de la puerta para observar con detalle todo lo que ese par de pillos preparaban.

—No, mione, así no es como mi mami me enseñó…— espetaba el pequeño pelirrojo tratando de desmenuzar el pollo a vapor que la castaña hizo con cariño para su marido.

—¿A no? Entonces, ¡ilústrame, maestro! —se burló la ex Gryffindor dejando que el pequeño le mostrara.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los cuales el par de chef terminó con la cena.

—¡Listo! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo al instante que chocaban sus manos para celebrar.

—Mmmm…huele delicioso —hablo Draco por primera vez para hacerse notar.

—¡Tío, Daco! —gritó el pequeño Rob bajando con agilidad de la elevada silla que lo mantenía a nivel de la mesa de corte. Llegó con rapidez hasta el rubio.

El platino lo capturó en sus brazos y lo elevó a la altura de su pecho. Después, se acercó hasta llegar a su amada y depositó un tierno y cálido beso sobre los labios de ésta.

—¿Cuánto llevabas ahí? —interrogó la castaña sonriendo apenada.

—Lo suficiente para saber que me amas igual o más que yo —confesó Draco dándole a entender a la ojimiel el mensaje.

.

—Draco, tomaré un baño —avisó al ver como el rubio solo giró su rostro para dedícale una mirada cargada de amor acompañada de una tierna sonrisa. Hermione le correspondió con un suspiro al ver como Rob se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de su marido mientras éste estaba tumbado sobre el suelo con su espalda recargada sobre el enorme sillón. Los dos muy concentrados en la película que estaba corriendo en el televisor.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la sala para dirigirse escalera arriba.

Llegó a su habitación. Tomó sus ropas de noche y entró al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo de la regadera para llenar la tina de agua. Necesitaba relajarse por un largo tiempo bajo el agua. Tomó asiento sobre la taza de baño al momento que se deshacía de su ropa exterior y solo se quedaba con la interior. Se mordió las uñas por varios segundos al no saber exactamente que hacer primero. Después, las restiró de su boca y se mordió su labio inferior. Dirigió su vista hacía un pequeño mueble que tenía cerca de ella. El agua seguía cayendo sobre la tina media llena del líquido cristalino. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar el mueble y abrió el cajón para sacar algo dentro de este. Segundos más tarde, regresó su brazo a su posición original, pero esta vez, con algo en su mano.

Observó la caja rectangular que poseía ahora su mano.

—Es ahora o nunca, Hermione —se dijo a si misma leyendo sobre la tapa superior del objeto "Prueba casera de embarazo."

La compró en el mundo muggle la última vez que visitó a su padre.

Pasaron unos largos minutos después de haber aplicado la prueba. La castaña se encontraba nerviosa y exasperada por saber los resultados ya. El agua desbordándose por los laterales de la tina le recordó que tenía que cerrar la llave del agua. Dejo de lado la prueba y se colocó de pie para alcanzar el grifo. De pronto, una voz detrás de ella la hizo reaccionar rápidamente.

—Hola, preciosa —Hermione cerró sus ojos al oír esa desconocida voz tras ella. Se giró con agilidad y se quedó casi boquiabierta al reconocer al joven frente a ella —¿Me recuerdas? —le preguntó recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tú? —fue lo único que sus cuerdas vocales pudieron preguntar rápidamente.

—No pregunto cómo has estado ya que veo…—el rubio de ojos azulados recorrió descaradamente el cuerpo casi desnudo de la ex Leona —…que muy bien —finalizó enderezando su postura y caminado hacía la joven.

—¿Que quiere? —soltó Hermione tratando de cubrir el resto de su cuerpo con sus manos.

—Le dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar….señora Malfoy —susurró el ojiazul sobre el oído izquierdo de la castaña. Era el chico con el cual había tropezado en Rusia la última vez que estuvo ahí.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta —espetó Hermione un poco atemorizada por el acercamiento tan incómodo entre él y ella.

—Creo que ya lo sabe —soltó al momento que la tomó por la cintura y la cargó hasta colocarla sobre su hombro derecho.

La ex Gryffindor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar fuerte y tirar todo lo que a su alcance llegaba para avisarle a Draco que se encontraba en peligro.

—! Suéltame, te lo exijo! —ordenó la ojimiel pataleando y manoteando todo lo posible al joven rubio quien no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

—Lamento informarle que eso no será posible —contestó el ojiazul intentando sostener a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se golpeara con algo.

De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver aun rubio ojigris que se paralizó al ver a un rubio ojizul frente a él.

¿Qué hacía ese tipo ahí, en su casa y con su mujer entre sus asquerosos brazos? Lo reconoció en un instante al oír la descarada sonrisa que el blondo soltó al verlo por primera vez después de varios años sin saber nada de él.

—Suéltala —ordenó Draco Malfoy con frialdad y rudeza. Cualquier paso en falso dañaría a Hermione.

—¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tus viejos amigos, Malfoy? —le preguntó ejerciendo fuerza en su agarre y haciendo que la joven castaña soltara un gemido de dolor —O mejor dicho…a tu antiguo compañero de cama—se burló sin despegar su mirada azul de la gris de su enemigo.

Hermione no entendía ni un palabra de lo que estaban hablando. ¿Antiguo compañero de cama? Sabía de antemano que el rubio fue o…es…un mujeriego de mala muerte, pero aun así ese joven rubio no tenía ningún derecho a llamarlo así ¿o sí?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Dime ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le cuestionó dando un paso hacia delante.

—Solo vengo por lo que me pertenece…—contestó muy quitado de la pena.

Draco se mordió la lengua quemándose con su propio veneno. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se llevaría a Hermione con él.

—No te la llevarás —amenazó con odio.

—Oh, vamos…yo no me quejé para nada cuando TÚ te adueñaste de mi mujer... —espetó haciendo que la castaña comenzará a atar cabos —. Y por tu culpa, ahora está muerta…—agregó haciendo que los recuerdos de Draco y Hermione retrocedieran años atrás en la batalla de Hogwarts. En la época en la cual el rubio vivió en carne propia y la castaña puedo presenciar gracias a la magia.

—Savannah…—susurró Hermione sin ser percatado por el par de rubios en medio de una batalla de miradas a muerte. Ahora entendía todo a la perfección.

—Tienes razón, pero deja a mi esposa en paz —pidió el ex Slytherin.

Matt McCain abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo habitual.

—Oh, tu esposa…—repitió macabramente —. Creo que es justo ¿No? Mujer por mujer—finalizó acariciando el muslo izquierdo de la señora Malfoy. Draco ejerció fuerza sobre sus puños cerrados al ver como ese imbécil golpeaba el delicado muslo de SU mujer. Esta solo respingó con sorpresa. No lo pudo soportar más.

—¡He dicho que la sueltes! —gritó con rabia al momento que se le dejaba ir a golpes.

Matt sonrió de lado y ni se inmuto para moverse y evitar el ataque.

—Demasiado tarde —finalizó el viudo de Savannah desapareciendo de la vista de su enemigo con su esposa colgada de un hombro.

—¡Draco! —alcanzó a oír el dueño de ese nombre al instante que el par de jóvenes desaparecieron de su vista con agilidad.

El rubio se detuvo en seco al ver como la sombra de ese imbécil fue remplazada por la pared. Golpeó con fuerza el frío muro de concreto haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su brazo hasta llegar a su cerebro.

Tenía que encontrar a su mujer.

Y sabía a qué persona recurrir para llegar hasta ella.

.

* * *

.

—!Eso es trampa! —exclamó Ginny Potter observando como sus hermanos gemelos soltaban tremendas carcajadas.

—Acéptalo, Ginny, no sabes perder —protestó Fred tomando a su sobrino James entre sus brazos. El pequeño solo sonreía al sentirse volar por el aire.

—!Claro que sé perder! — se defendió la pelirroja menor cruzándose de brazos muy molesta.

Harry solo observaba la escena con gracia. Era verdad, su esposa no sabía perder y siempre terminaba haciendo un berrinche como niña chiquita. Desvió su mirada y la colocó encima de su cuñado, Ron Weasley. Este se encontraba arrinconado sobre las escaleras; con sus brazos recargados sobre sus altas rodillas y su barbilla posesionada sobre sus antebrazos. Su mirada azul, antes viva, se podía apreciar triste y apagada. Desde hacía un par de días, el pelirrojo se mostraba molesto y a la defensiva. Y lo entendían: regresar después de tres años de muerto a la vida y descubrir que su vida no era nada de lo que él tenía planeado antes de desvanecer, afecta hasta al hombre más frío del planeta tierra.

No obstante, el timbre de la puerta sonó con tanto desespero que hasta fue notado por el pequeño James Potter.

—Yo abro — aviso Ginevra al momento que se colocaba de pie y corría en dirección a la puerta principal de la madrigera.

La pelirroja menor se quedó estática al ver a un rubio ojigris frente a ella con una expresión de rostro muy serio y desesperante.

—Draco…—nombró sorprendida —¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó aun sorprendida.

—Vengo a hablar con Potter ¿Se encuentra? —preguntó educadamente como el caballero que era.

—¿Harry? S-sí…si está…pasa por favor —pidió como toda una señora con clase. Pero, una pequeña figura detrás del alto rubio llamó su atención.

Draco sabía que estaba arriesgando todo el secreto de Luna, pero no tuvo otra opción más que traer a Rob consigo a ver a Potter y a su política familia. Tarde o temprano se descubrirían la verdad y el enano preguntaría por su padre y la familia de este.

—¿Que sucede, amor? —preguntó el azabache hacienda acto de presencia al percibir que su mujer ya se había tardado — ¿Malfoy? —soltó Harry un tanto sorprendido por la presencia del gran Draco Malfoy en la madriguera.

Ron al oír ese nombre, se colocó rápidamente de pie y fue hacia el punto de reunión.

—Potter, ocupo hablar urgentemente contigo —espeto en forma de súplica —Es sobre Hermione.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —intervino el antiguo amor de la castaña.

El esposo de la ojimiel le dedicó una mirada llena de odio a la figura pelirroja y torpe que se encontraba detrás de San Potter. ¿Quién se creía para cuestionarlo sobre su mujer?

—Nada que te incumba —escupió el ojigris con asco.

—!Eres un…! —pero las palabras de Ron fueron interrumpidas por las de su cuñado.

—!Basta, Ron! Esto debe de ser serio —exclamó el azabache un poco molesto por la estupidez de su mejor amigo.

Draco hizo una mueca de desgracia al saber lo que a continuación se vendría.

—¿Don? —preguntó Rob llamando la atención del par de ex Gryffindors. Excepto la de una pelirroja quien ya tenía la suya desde el primer minuto que lo miro —¿Tu edes mi papi? —preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo mirando al pelirrojo mayor un poco ilusionado.

Ron Weasley se paralizó al oír esa pregunta. ¿Su padre? ¡Por supuesto que no! Él no podía tener ningún hijo. Observó a detalle al enano que se encontraba un poco escondido detrás de las piernas del rubio: tenía el cabello pelirrojo con destellos rubios y adornado con rizos desordenados. Su tez era casi traslucida como la suya. Visibles pecas marcaban su pequeño rostro y sus pestañas casi doradas hacían resaltar esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules…como los suyos.

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre sí al saber que ese niño no podía ser de nadie más que no fuera de Ron. La timidez del pequeño lo delataba ante sus ojos. Pero, ¿Quién era la madre?

Ron se quedó sin habla.

En ese momento, una rubia conocida por todos los presentes, irrumpió en la escena y abrazó al pequeño Rob con fuerza.

—!Mi vida! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó volteando al niño para obligadlo a verla. Pero el pequeño no despego su vista ni un segundo de la figura pelirroja situada detrás de Harry Potter. Luna lo imitó y soltó un suspiro al ver a Ron Weasley en un extraño estado de trance.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces para asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Luna? —preguntó finalizando con su quijada casi al suelo.

La rubia se enderezó de su posición y colocó su vista encima de los presentes. Detrás de ella, Theodore Nott observaba toda la escena en silencio.

—¿Es tu hijo? —pregunto Ginny aun estática por el Nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley.

—Sí…—contestó la ex Ravenclaw manteniendo su vista muy en alto—Es mi hijo —ratificó al pasar su vista sobre la figura del padre de su primogénito —Y es…tuyo, Ron Weasley —finalizó haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Draco, posesionarán su vista en el nombrado.

Pero, el pelirrojo solo mantenía su vista fija en una personita: Su hijo quien lo miraba con un poco de timidez.

—¿Nos puedes explicar que es todo esto, Ronald Billius Weasley? —preguntó Molly detrás de su hijo y con su marido tras de ella. Los gemelos solo mantenían una expresión seria.

.

* * *

.

Abrió sus ojos ya cansados de estar cerrados.

Alzó su mirada miel para averiguar dónde demonios se encontraba. Solo recordaba que al llegar, ese imbécil de Matt, la hizo tragar una pócima a la fuerza para tranquilizar su histeria. Debido a eso, sus músculos se relajaron enviándola a un profundo sueño que duro un poco más de seis horas.

Se examinó con cuidado y descubrió que alguien le había colocado ropa limpia. Se enderezó de su actual postura y soltó un quejido de dolor al percatarse de una pequeña herida situada a la altura de su antebrazo izquierdo el cual se encontraba vendado. Entonces, escenas de horas atrás regresaron a su mente: Trato de luchar contra ese maldito puerco de hombre, pero se lastimó al lanzar un mal golpe y para acabarla, ese idiota le apretó el antebrazo con mucha fuerza que la obligó a hincarse ante él.

—Tranquila, Hermione —se dijo asimisma—. Todo estará bien y pronto saldrás de aquí con la ayuda de Draco.

¡Draco! Recordó la prueba muggle que se practicó minutos antes de ser raptada.

Estaba tan ansiosa por saber el resultado que ahora tardará en enterarse o nunca lo hará. ¿Habrá salido positivo? ¿Habrá salido negativo? ¡Demonios! Bendita la hora en que ese loco desquiciado apareció para adueñarse de ella.

¿Adueñarse? Ahora entendía todo. Ese tal Matt es el ex marido de la Savannah esa. No podía creer que después de tantos años, el recuerdo de esa tipeja siguiera vivo dentro de tres hombres que la amaron con locura: Matt, Draco y Theo.

Suspiro cansada.

Tomó asiento sobre el borde de la cama en la cual despertó. De repente, algo sobresaliente del pequeño cajón llamó su atención. Lo tomó y se extrañó al ver que era el recorte de un periódico de hacia un par de semanas atrás. Lo detalló con cuidado y se paralizó al descifrar la foto maltratada: Era la foto que salió publicada en los periódicos un día después de la premiación donde su marido vestía elegantemente y ella se encontraba fundida en su hermoso vestido blanco. Se extrañó aún más al ver como su rostro fue tachado con odio tanto que el frágil pedazo de papel se trazó. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Dejo de lado el arrugado papel y busco más a fondo en el cajón. Encontró varias fotos de Draco poco antes de que ella se presentara ante él para solicitar el préstamo para salvar la vida de su padre y la propia suya. Fotos de su marido saliendo del trabajo, caminado por la cera de Londres mágico, en bares y en elegantes eventos de la alta sociedad. Pasó una foto por una y llegó hasta las fotos donde aparecía ella con él y de nuevo: su rostro se encontraba tachado con tinta roja.

De pronto, la puerta fue abierta sin autorización de su parte. Con rapidez, escondió las fotos debajo de la cama y se colocó de pie. Pegó su cuerpo sobre la pared más cercana que tuvo a su alcance.

—Veo que ya despertarse —afirmó acerrando la puerta tras de sí —¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó educadamente.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

—Bien, no te obligare a hablar si no quieres —agregó el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a la joven castaña. Esta solo se mantenía en su posición y preparada para cualquier ataque —Ahora veo porque el imbécil de Malfoy está loco por ti —dijo intentado acariciar la mejilla color canela de la ojimiel. Esta solo ladeó su rostro para evitar el acto. Matt sonrió de lado —Bien. Creo que te estas cuestionado porque estás aquí ¿No?

Hermione enderezó su rostro y le contestó al ojiazul con su mirada.

—Aparte de que tu marido me arrebató a MI esposa, me debe una fuerte suma de dinero que quiero de regreso ya —relató acariciando un rizo castaño —. Además, asesinó a uno de mis primos hace un año y al otro le borró la memoria, y…tu tuviste que ver con eso —confesó haciendo que la castaña bajara su mirada y la posesionará sobre el suelo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas —Así es, Hermione, tu marido saldó la deuda de tu padre, pero cometió un grave error: Dejar que su mejor amigo siguiera en las mismas.

La ex leona sintió como lago dentro de ella se fracturó con fuerza. Draco nunca le había mencionado que había asesinado a uno de los mafiosos que durante casi cinco años visitaba su casa por las noches amenazando a su padre de muerte.

—Es por eso que prefiero cobrarle con la misma moneda que él: La muerte —le susurró sobre su oído haciendo temblar el cuerpo de su prisionera.

De pronto, unos gritos provenientes del pasillo exterior obligaron al rubio a alejarse de la castaña y esperar la entrara de al parecer, por la voz, a una mujer.

—!No me importa, es mi casa y yo entro a donde se me venga la puta gana! —gritaba la mujer al momento que abrió la puerta y se topaba con la figura de una joven castaña arrinconado sobre la pared y a un rubio observándola a ella.

—Mi vida, pensé que regresarías hasta dentro de un par de días — habló Matt emprendiendo paso para llegar hasta la joven de cabello negro que irrumpió en la habitación.

Hermione aún no se atrevía a alzar su vista para observar a la nueva integrante de la escena.

—Es verdad —chilló la morena reconociendo a la mujer cerca de SU cama. Hermione alzó su mirada y la colocó encima de la mujer que lloraba con desespero —. La trajiste sin mi autorización— exclamó muerta de rabia.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos al descubrir que había visto a esa mujer en otro parte. Y no en cualquier parte, sino en los recuerdos de su esposo, Draco Malfoy. Entonces descubrió algo atemorizante.

—Savannah, mi amor, no podía esperar más. Tu sabes lo desesperado que soy cuando se trata de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás —agregó Matt abrazando a su esposa por la cintura y besando su frente con ternura.

Savannah De McCain no estaba muerta y nunca lo estuvo.

Pero, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

_¡Volví! Lo sé, después de casi cinco meses sin actualizar, pero no me maten. Estuve muy ocupada con la universidad y la inspiración no llegaba a mí, pero al parecer, eso ya está resulto. Espero y este capítulo haya resulto algunas dudas o formulados otras jijiji. Espero les haya gustado, lo sé, estuvo un poco corto que los anteriores, pero es que decidí dejar el capítulo hasta aquí._

_Muchas gracias por tener paciencia._

_Solo quedan dos capítulos más y diremos adiós a esta historia que de seguro las hizo sonreír, llorar, gritar, enojarse y sentirse al borde del precipicio._

_Pero recuerde algo:_

"_When a fantastic story ends, another begins"_ —The hunger Games.

_**Atte.**_

_**Damián Malfoy**_


	34. Otro día más sin verte

_**"Otro día más sin verte"**_

Potter estaba demente.

_FLASH BACK_

_—¡Tienes que darme la ubicación de ese imbécil! —gritó golpeando con fuerza el fino escritorio que poseía la oficina de Arthur Weasley—. Ese tipejo es capaz de matar a Hermione sino lo detenemos en este instante —siguió su grito llevando sus gruesas manos hasta tirar de su rubio cabello._

_—Draco, debes tranquilizarte —pidió Harry entendiendo el sufrimiento del ex mortifago —. Pero, como debes saber, no estoy autorizado para dar esa información y menos fuera del ministerio—finalizó prevenido ante cualquier ataque por parte del ojigris quien a cada palabra que soltaba notaba que el color de piel del joven se volvía más rojo de lo habitual._

_Draco se mordió la lengua antes de soltar un golpe con toda su rabia retenida desde que empezó a escuchar las absurdas explicaciones el azabache. ¡Qué buen amigo era Harry Potter!_

_—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Hermione está en peligro y tú no puedes hacer nada! —exclamó haciendo que pasos desesperados provinieran de fuera. Todos se encontraban escuchando la discusión —. ¡Vaya amigo que es Harry Potter! — soltó con ironía decidido a salir de ahí y buscar ayuda por otra parte._

_—¡Draco, trata de entender, por favor! —Suplicó el ojiverde haciendo que la partida del rubio se detuviera a escasos centímetros antes de salir por la puerta —. Es mi profesión. No estoy diciendo que no rescataré a Hermione, es solo que se necesita tiempo. Tengo que ir al ministerio y avisar la situación. Es todo—dijo Harry_

_—¡Me vale un cuerno tu profesión! Hermione es tu mejor amiga la cual te apoyó todo el tiempo y te ayudó a destruir a Lord Voldemort. El tiempo que tú necesitas, es el tiempo que Hermione estará con vida sino hacemos algo ya—giró la cerradura para salir en busca de su mujer._

_—Esté bien, tu ganas, pero tú no tienes que intervenir en nada — informó el moreno ahora sí esperando el golpe del ojigris._

_—Estás equivocado, yo iré contigo —espetó Draco tratando de controlar su risa burlona. San Potter estaba loco si creía que no haría nada._

_—No puedes, recuerda que acabas de salir de prisión —las palabras del azabache refrescaron la mente del platino —. Un delito más y ahora sí te vas directo a Azkaban._

_—¡No me importa pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban con tal de salvar la vida de MI mujer! —finalizó harto de escuchar la chillona voz de Potter._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Pateó lo primero que se atravesó en su camino. Necesitaba hacer algo ¡ya! No tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar ese imbécil con su damisela en peligro.

—Oh…Hermione, mi amor —susurró con dolor al sentirse el hombre más estúpido del mundo al no saber por dónde empezar para rescatar a su esposa.

Caminó hasta llegar al cuarto de baño el cual fue el último lugar donde vio a la castaña antes de ser arrebatada de sus manos y corazón. Tenía el presentimiento que podría encontrar algo que le indicara por donde comenzar. Encendió la luz y observó detalladamente cada pieza que se encontraba destrozada debido al forcejeo que la ojimiel utilizó para no ser raptada. Se arrodilló al percatarse de un objeto desconocido para él. Lo tomó entre sus gruesas manos y lo detalló confundido. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pudiera ser ese objeto en forma de lápiz.

—¿Qué eres? —le preguntó al objeto como esperando que éste le diera la respuesta.

El rubio enfocó su vista gris sobre las dos rayitas color rosa que se mostraban en el interior de la prueba de embarazo que Hermione se había practicado.

—¿Qué es esto? —soltó Draco al recordar que había visto ese objeto un día en clases de "_Estudios Muggles_" la cual su padrino, Severus Snape, lo obligó a llevar debido a una travesura a San Potter y sus amigos.

¡Demonios! Lo recordaba: Hermione estaba embarazada.

.

* * *

.

—Aún espero tu respuesta, Ron Weasley — espetó Molly con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y dando puntapiés al suelo desesperada y aturdida al no concebir aún la traición de su amado hijo, Ron — ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

El pelirrojo se encontraba con su vista sobre el suelo. No podía creer que ese pequeño niño quien se encontraba jugando con su sobrino, James Potter, fuese su hijo. Eso no podía ser posible… ¿O sí? Alzó y posesionó su mirada azul sobre la hermosa rubia que se encontraba con su vista fija sobre su hijo, Robert Lovegood.

—Mamá, creo que esto es algo que Luna y yo debemos discutir a solas—expresó el ex Gryffindor al ver la reacción de su progenitora. Su padre, Arthur, sólo alzó las cejas en forma de conformismo y se retiró del lugar. Fred y George sonrieron con burla al ver como su madre reaccionó ante la protesta de su amado hijo, Ron Weasley. Nunca nadie había negada a Molly una conversación donde ella se ponía el disfraz de réferi para darle tiempo a ambos participantes de hablar —. Por favor—finalizó Ron al ver como su madre estaba que se la llevaba el mismito Lord Voldemort.

Molly no agregó nada más y salió del lugar dejando a los viejos amantes a solas.

Luna tragó saliva al estar por primera vez en tres años, sola y frente al que una vez fue el amor de su vida. Observó cómo su hijo, Rob, era conducido por James, hijo de Harry y Ginny, hacía el jardín para jugar con más libertad. Ahora sí, se encontraban completamente solos.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? —preguntó Ron sin despegar su mirada azul de la figura de la madre de su hijo.

La rubia clavó su mirada llena de odio en el rostro del joven pelirrojo quien se acercaba a pasos cautelosos hacia ella para poder tenerla más cerca de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? ¡Era un hipócrita! Siempre lo fue…

_FLASH BACK_

_Mordía sus labios con angustia. Llevó sus manos hacia su poco crecido vientre donde crecía el fruto del amor que sentía por Ron Weasley. Estaba esperando un hijo de él. Cerró sus hermosos ojos azules al imaginar una positiva reacción por parte del padre de su hijo. Pero…eso estaba muy lejos de serlo. Desafortunadamente, ayer por la tarde, descubrió el engaño que éste había colocado sobre sus ojos para dejarla ciega e indefensa._

_¿Y ahora? ¿Quería tener a ese bebé? ¿A ese bebé fruto de una traición el cual no tenía la culpa de nada? ¡Claro que quería tenerlo! Era su hijo, su más preciado querer, aunque su padre nunca lo supiera._

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Luna? —preguntó Ron llegando una hora después de recibir el llamado de la rubia._

_La ojiazul se había arrepentido de todos sus planes: Maldecir a Ron Weasley por el resto de sus días y comunicarle que iba a ser padre. De la última parte, no estaba segura; pero si de la primera. Se giró para hablarle con la verdad y que éste pudiera confirmarlo al ver sus ojos azules como el mar cortes._

_—Convencerme de la bestia que eres —contestó la Ravenclaw sin despegar las manos de su vientre. No desea que su hijo o hija escuchara el cinismo de su futuro padre —. Es todo —finalizó decidida a irse de ahí y nunca mirar hacia atrás._

_Pero al querer salir de la habitación, sintió como unos fuertes brazos (los cuales ella conocía a la perfección) la apresaron y de pronto, unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Sabía de antemano que Ron no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así, es decir, ella con la última palabra. Quiso golpearlo, morderlo, arañarlo, matarlo, pero no podía ¡Y se odiaba por eso! Tenía que admitirlo: lo amaba como una estúpida a pesar de todo lo que la hizo sufrir por su capricho. Sintió como el pelirrojo quería llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Al nivel que ella no permitiría tan siquiera acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos. Contra su voluntad, deshizo el ósculo. Su último beso._

_—No puedes dejarme—susurró Ron pegando su amplía frente a la de su amante —. No lo hagas, Luna —La ojiazul se quedó atónica. No sabía qué hacer o decir, pero las palabras del pelirrojo la convencieron de lo bestia que era, es y será paras siempre —. Pero, es mejor así, una vida de lujos y fortuna me esperan al lado de una extraordinaria mujer, mi futura esposa, Hermione Granger._

_Luna sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebró. Se alejó bruscamente de él y con furia, impactó su puño cerrado junto sobre la nariz del ojiazul fracturándola al momento._

_—¡Te odio! — fueron las última palabras de Luna antes de decidir que para ella solo existía su hijo._

_FIN DEL FASH BACK_

—Porque mi hijo no tiene padre —contestó alejándose del intento de Ron para acercarse a ella.

Ron endureció su expresión.

—Ahora sí—atacó el ex Gryffindor al sentir como las palabras de la rubia se incrustaban como chuchillas por todo su cuerpo—. Luna, escucha…

—No, escucha tú…quiera o no, eres el padre de Rob. No te pediré nada —decía Luna evitando mantener contacto visual con él—. Sólo…ahora que Rob sabe quieren eres, quiero que convivas con él y lo conozcas porque solo esperaré al rescate de Hermione. Después de eso, mi hijo y yo regresaremos a Francia, para siempre —finalizó saliendo del lugar y dejando a Ron un poco atemorizado por la confesión.

.

* * *

.

—Así que tú eres…Hermione Granger—soltó con odio la morena al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su costoso saco piel de leopardo y el sombrero exportado desde Italia.

La castaña se encontraba estática sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Savannah, ex prometida de su marido y la cual se suponía debía estar muerta, se encontraba frente a sus ojos vivas color miel actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Qué demonios pasó verdaderamente? Ella pudo ver cómo fue asesinada en las memorias de Draco apenas hacía unas semanas atrás. Definitivamente eso no fue real, pero…entonces ¿Qué lo fue? Hermione mantenía su mirada fija sobre los ojos color amatista de esa falsa mujer.

—Sí, soy yo—contestó la ex Gryffindor volviendo a recuperar su postura de heroína— ¿Quién eres tú? —sabía quién era, pero quería escuchar de sus labios pronunciar su nombre.

Savannah sonrió de lado. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro negando despreocupadamente.

—Mi nombre es Savannah—nombró haciendo que la sangre color escarlata de Hermione hirviera de rabia y celos. Esa mujer se había pasado de lista.

—¿Por qué mentirle así a Draco? —no podía retenerlo más. Tenía que reclamarle por hacer que su marido se sintiera culpable por su "supuesta" muerte—. Tú estás muerta para él.

—Esas son cosas que no te incumben. Sólo a Draco y a mí—espetó deteniendo su andar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la castaña. Ésta ni se inmuto ante el acercamiento.

—Claro que me incumben. Ahora Draco es MI marido—enfatizando llena de odio por esa mujer que tenía apenas unos cuantos minutos de conocerla— ¿Cuáles son tus planes o los de tu loco marido? ¿Qué ganan con todo esto?

Savannah abofeteó a la ex leona haciendo que ésta ladeara su rostro al no poder retener el peso del golpe sobre su mejilla. Hermione no pudo evitarlo ya que sus manos estaban sujetadas por unos pesados grilletes invisibles que le impedían defenderse. La castaña enderezó su rostro de nuevo para ver a la estúpida esa.

—Draco siempre fue mío y lo seguirá siendo, ilusa—soltó sosteniendo la mejilla de la joven castaña entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que ejercía fuerza en ellos para lastimar hasta morir.

Hermione tornó su rostro en un gesto dolor. Esa mujer estaba demente.

—Mi marido nunca fue tuyo…nunca—finalizó recordando las palabras del rubio la noche que lo absolvieron de la muerte de Ron Weasley y en la cual hicieron el amor hasta más no poder.

.

* * *

.

—No pensé que llegarías tan pronto—habló Matthew McCain postrado sobre el barandal de las enormes escaleras que adornaban su mansión.

Draco Malfoy lo miraba con odio, rabia, coraje y muerte. Ese bastardo nunca dejo de molestarlo. Primero fue Savannah y ahora, Hermione. No. Estaba muy equivocado si creería que estaba vez no haría nada al respecto para salvar a SU mujer. Y si tenía que entregarse para que la castaña y su hijo estuviesen bien, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Deja a mi esposa en libertad—exigió con orgullo—. Lo que quieres es a mí, así que, tómame y ponla en libertada—espetó sabiendo el riesgo que corría al haberse presentado sin protección alguna. Sólo su varita y él.

—Si así lo deseas—dijo Matt observando sus uñas al mismo tiempo que chasqueó sus dedos. Al instante, un par de hombres robustos y fuertes aparecieron de la nada inmovilizando al rubio fácilmente.

El ojigris no hizo nada al respecto. Si esa era la única manera de salvar a Hermione y a su futuro hijo, no estaba dispuesto a oponer resistencia.

—Que débil eres, Malfoy. Todo por una mujer—finalizó llegando hasta él sonriéndole como un loco recién escapado del manicomio.

—Bien. Ahora tu parte—escupió el ex Slytherin apretando su mandíbula al finalizar su frase.

—¿Mi parte? —preguntó Matt. Draco se maldijo por estúpido—. No recuerdo haberte dicho nada ¿O sí, chicos? —les preguntó a sus hombres haciendo que éstos soltaran carcajadas de burlas—. Enciérrenlo—ordenó dándole la espalda—. Bueno, para que veas que soy un hombre de palabra, dejaré ir a tu mujer. Pero antes, me divertiré con ella—finalizó soltando una carcajada.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarle tan solo un cabello porque te juro que te mato, hijo de puta! — amenazó el rubio lleno de rabia al imaginar la horrible escena.

—Demasiado tarde—habló Matt—_¡Desmaius! _—conjuró haciendo que el rubio cayera en un profundo sueño.

.

* * *

.

Oía su nombre con desespero.

—¡Draco, despierta! —el rubio quería reaccionar, pero sus fuerzas estaban agotadas—¡Vamos, despierta! —volvía a escuchar haciendo un esfuerzo por responder a las suplicar de esa voz.

Comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde se encontraba? El movimiento de las esposas invisibles que colgaban de sus muñecas lo regresaron a la realidad.

—¡Hermione! —gritó abriendo sus ojos de golpe al ver como el cabello castaño de su mujer se incrustaba dentro de su mente.

—Tranquilízate, ella está bien. Creo— habló Blaise observando a su mejor amigo.

—¡Tú! —Exclamó el ojigris furioso—Como pude volver a confiar en ti. Eres un bastado mal nacido.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. No creí que esto volvería a suceder. Lo siento.

—Ahora por tu culpa, Hermione está en peligro—confesó el ojigris tratando de encontrar una forma para liberarse de esas horrendas cosas—. Y en cuanto a ti, te asesinaré en cuanto me libre de estas cosas—dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de su moreno amigo se ampliara más.

—Escucha —pidió Blaise haciendo que los exasperados movimientos del rubio disminuyeran por unos segundos—. Lo siento, le pedí a ese imbécil que dejara a Granger y a ti fuera de esto, pero no quiso escucharme. Dijo que no lo hacía por dinero; sino por venganza.

Draco detuvo su forcejeo para liberarse.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Zabinni al dejar pasar un largo lapso de un minuto sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna.

No obstante, una voz que ambos conocían perfectamente resonó por toda la habitación.

El ex Slytherin abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder. Eso no podía estar pasando…

—Draco…—oyó nombrar a sus labios.

El rubio alzó su mirada lentamente ante tal revelación. Frente a él, la mujer que amó con locura y creyó muerta en aquella terrible noche de Abril, se encontraba fundida en un entallado vestido color verde mirándolo con ternura y preocupación.

No. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo: Savannah tenía que estar muerta.

.

* * *

.

—Harry, encontramos la ubicación de Malfoy—habló Neville Longbottom entrando a la oficina del Auror un poco espantado.

—Déjame ver— pidió el moreno arrebatándole el pedazo de pergamino donde se encontraba escrita en forma de código la ubicación de Hermione y su marido. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que: Si Draco se encontraba en ese lugar, su amiga también lo hacía.

Harry Potter se quedó helado al reconocer el lugar.

—¡Tenemos que irnos ya! —Gritó exasperado—¡Prepara a diez aurores y envíalos a este lugar lo antes posible, yo me adelanto! —finalizó tomando sus pertenencias y su varita.

—¡Harry, espera ¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó Neville sin entender la reacción de su amigo. Pero ésta, ya había desaparecido de su vista color verde.

El ex Gryffindor releyó la dirección.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó al reconocer la ubicación.

Era el lugar donde los supuestos restos de Bellatrix Lestrange fueron encontrados. Unos restos que no era ella.

.

* * *

.

Continuará…

**¡Hola, nenas!**

Hasta vergüenza me da de saludarlas. Lo sé. Ha pasado un tiempo (Por no decir un largooooo tiempo) desde la última vez que actualicé. Para ser exacta la última actualización fue el 21 de junio del 2012, demasiado tiempo.

Cambiando drásticamente de tema; quiero decirles que éste es el penúltimo capítulo. Lo sé, pero esta historia ya tiene que terminar. Debo admitir que el final no me está gustado para nada, pero es algo que tengo que concluir para no decepcionarlas. Y hablando de esto. Releí todos los capítulos de la historia y me percaté de algo: La trama quedó completamente diferente a lo que realmente esperaba. Pero bueno, al parecer, a ustedes si les gusto. También descubrí que mi escritura y ortografía han mejorado mucho unos tres capítulos atrás. Esto me emociona mucho porque decidí comenzar un proyecto que espero publicar pronto. Es decir, ¡quiero escribir un libro!

Bueno, solo quería compartirles mis sueños.

Espero sus comentarios respecto al capítulo. Alguna duda, la responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leerme.

_**Atte. Damián Malfoy.**_


	35. Broken

**_"Broken"_**

—Draco…déjame explicarte…—soltó Savannah al mismo tiempo que intentó acercarse a él con la esperanza de volver a rosar su pálida piel.

—¡Aléjate de mí, maldita perra! —escupió el rubio evitando a toda costa derramar lágrimas por esa infeliz.

Estaba viva. Muy viva para su mirada gris. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrarse frente a él?, ¿cómo demonios había sobrevivido a esa maldición imperdonable que su tía Bellatrix le lanzó aquella noche de abril? Lloró como un estúpido durante mucho tiempo. Restregándose cada instante el no haber podido protegerla como se lo prometió al mismo lucifer. Cada maldito año, mes, semana, día, hora, minuto…fue un infierno para él. No poder hacer nada para atraerla de vuelta. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella; mirándolo con ¿amor? ¡Qué ilusa! Si creía que después de todo eso, él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y simulando que nada pasó; estaba muy equivocada.

—Draco…—el rubio bajo su mirada gris hacia el frio suelo —todo lo que hice fue por los dos.

Y sin prevenirlo, Savannah dio un brinco hacia tras al ver como el blondo se le dejó ir encima con intenciones de lastimarla. Para su suerte, esto fue impedido por las esposas mágicas que tenías atrapadas las muñecas de Draco. La morena cayó sobre su trasero soltando un gemido de dolor el cual ahogó en su garganta. Sus ojos color amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas. El hombre al cual amó, amaba y amará por el resto de sus podridos días, la miraba con cara de querer apretar su cuello con maldad. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Todo ese maldito tiempo que estuvo espiándolo, revisando el profeta con la esperanza de encontrar una nueva noticia sobre él: _El gran Draco Malfoy_; alabando su belleza exterior como la interior; deseando de nuevo tener ese ancho y fuerte pecho sobre el suyo. ¿Qué demonios fue? Y todas sus dudas se disiparon al recordar la primera vez que la vio prendada de su brazo en aquélla premiación en la cual SU rubio había sido galardonado. ¡La odiaba! Esa maldita perra sólo quería fama y dinero. Recordó haber tirado y roto todo a su alcance al leer el encabezado: _La hermosa y elegante novia de Draco Malfoy; Hermione Granger._ ¡No! Esa zorra no podía ser la señora Malfoy. ¡Estaba usurpando su lugar! Se enderezó de su incómoda posición y se acercó al ex mortifago aún sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Draco al lanzar su ataque; la observó con odio. Luchó contra su agarre para zafarse de él y posesionar sus rudas manos sobre ese delgado cuello con el único objetivo de estrangularla; y de una maldita vez, matarla. Verla derramando esas lágrimas sólo aumentaba más su deseo de hacerle daño. ¿Creía que con eso lo convencería de perdonarla? Un Malfoy jamás perdona una traición y menos, si ésta es de gran magnitud. ¿Qué lo había hecho por los dos? Fingir su propia muerte frente a sus ojos grises y ¿todavía argumenta que lo hizo por los dos? ¡Maldita embustera!

—No te atrevas a decir que fue por los dos —escupió el rubio con sus dientes apretados llenos de rabia.

—Ella me obligó…—confesó logrando tocar una mejilla del blondo.

—¿Ella?

—Bellatrix —contestó —. Ella se alió con Matt y, ambos, decidieron hacer esto. Me amenazaron con matarte si no accedía —dijo con el corazón en los labios.

—¿Por qué? —ladeó su rostro para evitar que ella lo siguiese tocando. Le provocaba nauseas.

La amatista entendió al instante y suspiro resignada. Había perdido al hombre de su vida. Para siempre. Siguió con su confesión.

—Descubrieron que escaparíamos esa noche. Obviamente, Matt no lo iba a permitir y…Bella tampoco. Ella dijo que no permitiría que alguien de su sangre, se mezclara con una impura como yo…

Draco lo sabía. Él siempre supo que Savannha era mitad muggle y mitad bruja. Eso no la convertía en una bruja autentica. Sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. Bellatrix como siempre protegiendo el patrimonio de su dinastía. Por ese mismo, le dio su merecido aquella noche convirtiéndola en polvo por haberle arrebatado al amor de su vida. En ese entonces. Siempre evitando que su sangre pura y limpia, lograra mezclarse con una sangre sucia como Savannah o Hermione. ¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿Estaría bien? Necesitaba salir de allí para ir en busca de ella.

—Sigues igual de hermoso —soltó Savannah al saber el motivo de la desesperación de su amado: La estúpida que se encontraba en la habitación contigua.

Blaise sólo observaba y escuchaba en silencio.

El ex Slytherin le restó importancia a las palabras de la mujer arrodillada frente a él y la cual derramaba lágrimas hasta inunda la habitación. En cierto punto, le dolía verla sufrir…créela muerta por más de tres años y, luego de la nada, tenerla frente a él vivas y coleando era un milagro. Le dio gracias a Merlín por mantenerla con vida. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el cual atravesó; no le deseaba ningún mal. El único error que cometió, fue haberse enamorado de un bastardo y ruin como lo fue él en el pasado. Pero, gracias a ella, por la única mujer que mataría a cientos y condenaría su alma, si es que se podía más, al mismo Lord Voldemort donde quiera que se encontrara; lo había cambiado por completo. Su forma de ser, pensar, sentir y actuar, habían sufrido un cambio radical gracias a ella. La amaba como nunca creyó pidiera ser posible. De pronto, la imagen de su esposa y en brazos, un hermoso bebé, se colocó en su mente. Lo recordaba, tenía que decirle a Hermione que iban a ser padres. Necesitaba encontrarla, ya.

Posesión sus ojos grises en los amatistas de la morena. Sonrió de lado al descubrir que nunca llegó a amar a esa mujer como lo hizo con Hermione Granger. Ella era su única razón de existir. Sin ella, probablemente se hubiese convertido en un ser sin sentimientos el cual nunca hubiera experimentado el valor del amor o la solidaridad. Ahora lo entendía, su destino siempre estuvo unido al de su esposa; desde mucho antes de su nacimiento, él ya tenía escrito su destino. Y ese destino era ser feliz junto al lado de la ojimiel. Para siempre.

—Savannah —nombró Draco haciendo que la mirada de la joven penetrara la suya —. No te guardo rencor. Todo el tiempo que te creí muerta; fue un calvario para mí. No sabes cuantas noches lloré por tu partida, cuantas noches en desvelo pasé odiándome por no haberte salvado; no tienes idea —la joven lloraba aún más —. Si me amas como dices; ayúdame a salvar a Hermione. Ella se encuentra en gran peligro. Por favor.

La morena cerró sus ojos formando un gesto de dolor. Sintió como si un hechizo imperdonable atravesaba su pecho sin piedad. Draco tenía razón, si lo amaba como lo expresaban; tenía que ayudarlo. Estaba convencida que lo había perdido desde aquella noche, pero nunca creyó que todo fuera cierto. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Está bien —fue lo único que pudo decir. Limpió sus lágrimas al momento que se ponía de pie.

Liberó al rubio de su agarre haciendo que éste soltara un gemido de alivio al poder mover sus manos con libertad. Lo mismo hizo con Blaise.

El rubio se acercó a ella y besó su frente con ternura. Nunca olvidaría que esa mujer lo hizo pasar días felices durante su transición de mago a mortifago. Hizo de esos días menos dolorosos para ambos. Pero, ahora, solo tenía en mente recuperar a su esposa y salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

—Draco…tiene que saber algo —avisó Savannah tomándolo de un brazo. Éste se detuvo —. Bellatrix está viva.

.

* * *

.

—¡Ayuda! —gritaba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la ventana por la cual la luz de la luna atravesaba con maldad.

¡Qué estúpida era! Sabía de ante mano que sus gritos serían en vano. Nadie acudiría a sus suplicas. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, golpeó la ventana con su puño cerrado haciendo que un dolor inmenso recorriera lo largo de su brazo. Soltó un gemido de dolor el cual la dejo sorda por unos cortos segundos. Camino hacia la puerta y se arrodilló frente a ella. No tenía ni varita, arma o fuerza para abrir ese cuadro de madera.

—Draco…mi amor ¿Dónde te encuentras? —se preguntó derrotada al no saber qué hacer.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió obligando a la ojimiel a levantar su vista.

—Hola, queridita…—esa rastrera voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que no fuera…—¿me extrañaste?

—Bella…—susurró Hermione al no poder contener su asombro —. Pero tú, no es posible…

—En el mundo de la mágica todo es posible —dijo soltando su típica carcajada de bruja oscura —. Levántate —le ordenó apuntándola con su varita.

Hermione obedeció al instante. ¿Cómo esa maldita perra podía estar viva? Todo debía ser una pésima broma de alguien quien la quería ver muerta. Que obviamente, era casi todo el mundo mágico. Eso no podía ser cierto. El ministerio de magia había certificado su muerte hacía tres años atrás. Nadie supo nada sobre su asesino. Todo el mundo acusaba a Draco Malfoy, pero nunca se comprobó nada contra él. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarse todo este tiempo sin hacer escandalo?

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —preguntó la castaña estática en su lugar.

La mujer de cabello rizado deshizo su carcajada y sonrió de lado.

—Por ahí…—dijo llegando hasta la ojimiel —Ay, queridita…por fin podré deshacerme de ti ya que la última vez que nos vimos tuviste bastante suerte, ¿eh? —tiró del cabello ondulado de la ex leona obligando a ésta a reprimir su grito —. ¿Es verdad que eres la GRAN señora Malfoy?

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Sí, es verdad —contestó manteniendo una expresión fría en su rostro color canela.

Bellatrix chasqueó negando con su cabeza desaprobando la contestación de la joven ojimiel.

—Tu bastardo te delata —confesó Bella encajando su varita sobre el vientre plano de Hermione. Ésta soltó un gemido al sentir la punzada sobre la zona afectada.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que la joven pudo soltar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Estaba embarazada de verdad?

—Sí, reinita…—la castaña llevó sus manos hacia su vientre protegiéndolo de otro posible ataque por parte de esa loca desquiciada que había regresado del infierno aún más —. Esas mejillas rosadas, tus pupilas delatadas y tu rostro iluminado más de lo normal, es obvio —finalizó esto sobre el oído de la joven.

La ex leona no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría. Un hijo de Draco…era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida. Necesitaba comunicárselo al rubio en ese instante.

—Pero, ese bastardo no nacerá —avisó empujando a la castañas hacia la salida de esa habitación —. Ningún sobrino mío nacerá con sangre sucia recorriendo sus venas. De eso me encargo yo.

.

* * *

.

—Sabía que no era buena idea el tenerte aquí —espetó Matt sentado sobre su silla de cuero y con sus piernas sobre su escritorio; balanceándose al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su navaja.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —preguntó Draco detrás de él con su varita en alto.

Si por el fuera, ese maldito ya estuviese en el otro mundo. Pero, le prometió a Savannah no asesinarlo. Sin embargo, no había mencionado nada sobre no herirlo. Observó como el ojiazul se colocó de pie y se giró para encararlo. Ganas no le faltaban para acabar con él.

—Te hice una pregunta: ¡contesta!

Savannah se encontraba tras del ex mortifago.

—Mi amor, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Matt fingiendo un gesto de tristeza —. Ven a mi lado.

La morena se aferró más al cuerpo del ojigris. Esta vez, no cedería.

—¡No! ya no quiero nada contigo —soltó haciendo que el joven mafioso tornara un gesto de ira.

—¡Que vengas, te digo!

—Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo —intervino Draco sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita.

—Ni ella tampoco —soltó una voz tras emitir una tremenda carcajada que inundó la habitación.

Draco Malfoy desvió su mirada gris y la posesionó sobre el par de mujeres frente a él. No podía creer que su tía, la cual él había visto arder frente a sus ojos, estuviese tomando a Hermione por el cabello. Eso era imposible; ella no podía estar viva. Él se encargó de que no fuera así. Conectó su mirada con la de su mujer. Ésta le mostraba un gesto de miedo y preocupación.

—Savannitah, obedece a Matt —ordenó Bella apuntando con su varita al cuerpo del rubio ojigris.

—No lo hagas —susurró Draco a la morena.

—Obedece o ella pagará las consecuencias —confesó la mujer de cabello rizado ahora apuntando al cuerpo de la castaña.

—No lo hagas, Savannah —suplicó Hermione haciendo que la amatista la observara sorprendida —. No dejes que estos infelices se salgan con la suya una vez más.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Bella tirando otra vez del cabello de la ojimil. Ésta reprimió su grito de nuevo —. ¡Muévete!

—Draco, lo siento —espetó la amatista alejando se de él y tomando camino hasta llegar a su marido el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Draco observaba con odio y rabia a la mortía que aún tenía a su mujer de prisionera.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —le preguntó intentando acercarse a ellas. Pero, su tía solo retrocedía a cada paso que daba.

—Secretos de familia, Draquito —contestó la mujer — ¿A poco creíste que con un simple hechizo de fuego acabarías con una poderosa bruja como yo? Me das lástima, sobrinito —dijo riendo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué regrésate?

—Para verificar que estuvieses haciendo un buen uso de tu fortuna.

—¡Mentira! —gritó el rubio harto de seguir escuchándola.

Bella rió aún más.

—Me atrapaste —dijo mostrando su dentadura amarillenta —. Regresé porque no dejaré que un bastardo nacido de ésta impura—tiró de nuevo el cabello de Hermione— manche el árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

Savannah escudriñó a la castaña. Era cierto, ella estaba esperando un hijo de Draco. Lo sabía porque ella una vez estuvo embarazada, pero ese bebé no fue de Draco. Sino del infeliz que tenía frente a su vista amatista. Ese bebé nunca llegó a nacer debido a complicaciones en su útero. La piel viva y lisa que la castaña desprendía era sinónimo de un embarazo. Sus pupilas dilatadas y el brillo en ellas la delataban. ¡La envidiaba a morir! No podía tener mejor hombre a su lado que no fuese Draco Malfoy.

—Si no hubiese sido por la tu estupidez de unirte a esta impura, no me habría aparecido de nuevo —soltó lamiendo sus labios.

—Te daré lo que quiera, pero deja a Hermione en libertad —exigió el rubio.

—¿Lo que quiera?

Los ojos miel de Hermione se abrieron como dos enormes platos. Sabía que ese tono de voz no era para nada bueno.

No obstante, un tremendo estallido hizo temblar la habitación. Gritos y hechizos se oían fuera de ésta. Fue en ese momento que Draco aprovechó y se abalanzó contra su tía haciendo que ésta soltara a la castaña y amortiguará el ataque de su sobrino.

—¡Draco, no! —gritó Hermione tumbada sobre el suelo.

Matt corrió en dirección a la sala para averiguar que estaba pasando.

Savannah se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Observó a la castaña tumbada sobre el suelo y corrió a auxiliarla. Le extendió su brazo y Hermione la tomó sin pensarlo.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí —le dijo conduciéndola hasta la salida de la habitación —. Necesitamos ayuda.

.

* * *

.

—¡Suelten sus armas, ahora! —Ordenó Harry Potter a los hombres quienes obedecieron al instante —¡Manos sobre sus nucas donde pueda verlas!

Matt se detuvo al oír el grito del azabache.

Fue en ese momento que el auror identificó al joven rubio. Desvío su varita hasta colocarla encima del esposo de la morena. Éste sonrió de lado al saber que su perdición se avecinaba.

—Harry Potter —soltó Matt imitando a sus hombres.

—Matthew McCain, infeliz —espetó el ojiverde.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó soltando pequeñas carcajadas.

—Maldito —Harry se acercó hasta llegar unos centímetros ante él —. Aquella noche lograste escapar de la redada en Colombia, pero esta vez, no será así —explicó.

Harry se encontraba colaborando con el departamento de justica muggle. Le pidieron ayudar para capturar a ese infeliz mafioso italiano que era uno de los más peligrosos y buscados por el mundo muggle y mágico. Obviamente, la policía muggle guardaba el secreto de la existencia de un mundo paralelo como el mágico. El azabache nunca comentó nada con nadie; a excepción de Neville quien era su mano derecha en este caso.

—Neville, espósalo —ordeno Harry sin quitar la vista ni un segundo del maldito frente a él —. Serás extraditado al mundo muggle para un juicio justo.

—Uy, que miedo —dijo Matt sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Harry! —se oyó un grito de desesperación. El azabache se giró para capturar a su mejor amiga en brazos —. Draco, tienes que ayudarlo…Bella lo matará —finalizó soltando lágrimas mezcladas entre miedo y dolor.

No obstante, Harry confirmó sus sospechas: Bellatrix estaba con vida.

.

* * *

.

Draco tomó el cuello de la mortía haciendo que ésta abriera su boca para absorber más oxígeno.

—Ahora si vas a morir, maldita —soltó el rubio ejerciendo más fuerza a su agarre.

Bella luchaba por zafarse. Pero, su sobrino era más fuerte que ella. Pataleaba como un pez fuera del agua. No. Ese infeliz no podía exterminarla. No lo había conseguido una vez; esta vez no sería la excepción. Con las pocas fuerzas que Bella aún tenía almacenadas, pateó a su sobrino con fuerza en el estómago. Éste emitió un gemido de dolor, pero no logró liberarla; solo ejerció un poco de menos fuerza a su agarre.

—Suel…suéltame —pidió la mortia con el rostro amoratado.

—¡No, no te soltaré hasta que tus pulmones dejen de funcionar! —amenazó el rubio con su rostro desfigurado por la ira.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos al sentir el dolor recorrer su cuerpo. Ese infeliz estaba logrando su cometido: Mandarla directo con el señor oscuro donde sea que éste se encontrara. No permitiría que la sangre Black permaneciera en las venas de un bastardo mestizo; menos que éste fuera nacido del vientre de Hermione Granger. Llevó sus manos hasta atrapar los antebrazos de Draco para deshacer su agarre, pero todo fue en vano.

—¡Detente, Malfoy! —pidió Harry llegando al lugar y observar la macabra escena que el rubio y la mortia estaban protagonizando —La mataras…

—¡Es lo que más deseo, Potter! —confesó ejerciendo más fuerza a su ataque.

La mujer de cabello rizado cerró sus ojos por completo.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —conjuró el niño que vivió haciendo volar por los aires al ojigris.

Bellatrix reaccionó al instante que sintió al oxígeno entrar por todos los orificios existentes en su cuerpo y rostro. Se llevó sus delicadas manos hasta su cuello, sobando la zona que ardía como un demonio. Tosió para calmar el ardor en su interior. Observó a Potter desde el suelo.

Draco se recuperó del ataque perpetrado por San Potter. Lo observó con odio.

—Eres un idiota —escupió enojado por no hacer terminado su trabajo —. Debiste dejarme terminar.

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy. Desde este momento, Bellatrix Lestrange —desvío su mirada hasta colocarla en los ojos negros de la mortia quien aún no se recuperaba del todo de su ataque — pertenece al ministerio de magia. Se le otorgará un juicio por sus crímenes —explicó regresando su vista al rubio ubicado centímetros de él.

El ex Slytherin no añadió nada.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —le pregunto al moreno.

—En la otra habitación con Neville —contestó llegando hasta le mortia —. Levántate —le ordenó haciendo que la mujer obedeciera al momento —. Tienes muchas cosas que confesar, Bella —le dijo sin despegar su mirada de ella —Descuida, ella ya no podrá hacerte daño. Ni a Hermione, ni a ti.

Fue sólo una milésima de segundo que Harry descuidó a la mortía. Ésta soltó un grito que dejo sordo a ambos jóvenes. Bella aprovechó el momento y golpeó al moreno haciendo que éste cayera noqueado sobre el suelo y al mismo tiempo lo desarmó posesionándose de su varita de auror.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿Creíste que sería así de fácil, sobrinito? —Le pregunto apuntándolo con la varita — ¡Crucio!

Debido a su vista aun desenfocada por el estrangulamiento del rubio; el hechizo sólo logró rosar el brazo izquierdo del ojigris. Éste emitió un gemido de dolor el cual lo derribó sobre el suelo. Bella sacudió su cabeza varias veces para hacer a su visión regresar. Después, caminó hasta llegar a su sobrino. Le pateó el rostro con su bota militar. Draco cayó por completo sobre el suelo quejándose por el dolor en su brazo y rostro. Esa maldita le había fracturado la nariz. Bella colocó su bota sobre el pecho del ex mortio.

—Ahora sí, Draco, experimentarás el verdadero dolor de un hechizo de fuego —soltó viendo como el cuerpo del rubio se convulsionaba debido al dolor. Si el crucio no le había dado de lleno, el dolor de éste si se había logrado colar por entre su brazo.

—¡Muérete, perra!

Bella ejerció fuerza sobre el pecho del ojigris privándolo del mismo oxígeno del cual ella fue privada también.

—_¡Fla…!—_pero Bella fue interrumpida por la voz de una castaña.

—¡Aléjate de él, hija de perra! —espetó Hermione con varita en alto desde la entrada de la habitación.

La mortia ladeó su rostro y sonrió de lado al ver la ex leona apuntándola con su varita. Bella ejerció más fuerza sobre su bota haciendo gritar al rubio descontroladamente.

—¡Draco! —gritó acercándose hasta él, pero la mujer de cabello rizado se lo impidió apuntado su varitas hacia ella — Basta.

—¿Qué harás, eh? —preguntó la mortía haciendo de lado del cuerpo del rubio para llegar hasta la castaña.

—Her…Hermione, huye, olví…date de mí —pidió Draco sintiendo como el dolor se volvía más insoportable.

—¡No, no te dejaré! —le gritó a su marido —¡Ahhhh! —soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver a la mortía frente a ella. La desarmó en una milésima de segundo.

—¡Ahora sí, estúpida inmunda, pagarás por todo!

—¡HERMIONE, NO! —Draco se enderezó como pudo de su posición.

—_¡Avada Kedavra! _

Hermione cerró sus ojos miel esperando el impactó final.

Pero…éste nunca llegó. Por el contrario, escuchó como un objeto pesado impactó sobre el suelo obligando a abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Abrió sus labios sorprendida al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Ballatriux Lestrange tendido sobre sus pies. Dio dos pasos hacia tras observando el rostro de la mortía: sus ojos negros abiertos y su expresión de maldita no lograron desaparecer a pesar de estar tiesa.

Draco buscó con sus ojos grises al responsable de la muerte de su tía. Lo encontró postrado aun en su lugar y con su varita en alto.

—Blaise…—fue lo único que puedo articular.

—Esa perra se lo merecía —soltó el moreno bajando su varita —. Además, es lo mejor que puedo hacer para defender a un amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después, se dirigió al lugar de su mujer.

—¡Hermione, mi vida, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó el rubio llegando hasta ella como pudo.

—¡Draco, mi amor! —lo abrazó con tanta fuerza y emoción obligando al rubio a emitir un gemido de dolor. La castaña al percatarse de su error, se separó de él para disculparse —Draco, lo sien…

Pero el ojigris la silenció con sus labios.

Se besaron como si hubiesen pasado siglos sin verse. Sintieron como sus almas volvían a posesionarse de sus cuerpos perdidos el uno sin el otro. Beso tras beso hasta sentir la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

—No sabes cuánto sufrí al no saber nada de ti —confesó Draco acariciando el cabello desordenado de su mujer.

—Y yo…oh, mi amor, te amo…

Se abrazaron e nuevo.

—Ahora todo ha terminado —confesó Draco volviendo a tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa —. De ahora en adelante sólo seremos tu y yo.

—Y él o ella —añadió Hermione postrando una mano de su marido sobre su vientre.

Lo había olvidado por completo. El rubio se inclinó sobre el vientre de su mujer y depositó in tierno beso sobre éste. Se quedó ahí por unos largos segundos. Un hijo. Un heredero Malfoy; proveniente de la única mujer que amó, ama y amará hasta que el mismo Voldemort reclame por su alma.

—Te amo, Hermione Granger.

—Y yo a ti, Draco Malfoy.

_Continuara…_

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola, nenas!**

_Penúltimo capítulo. Lo sé, lo sé, no lloren. Pero como todo linda historia, tiene que llegar a su fin. Déjenme confesarles que por un momento creí no poder concluirla nunca. La falta de tiempo e inspiración se apoderó de mi cuerpo y no me permitía seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Gracias a dios, esto no tuvo que pasar._

_Después de tres… tres largos años logré por fin terminarla. Sé que aún falta el capítulo final que es el epilogo, el cual no sé hasta cuando podré publicarlo, así que sobre aviso no hay engaño._

_Espero sus respuestas, buenas y malas, no se guarden nada._

_Cambiando de tema, ¿recuerda que les había comentado sobre mi sueño de escribir un libro? Pues, bien, quiero informarles que ya tengo escrito los primeros dos capítulos. Y aquí es donde surge la pregunta…¿alguna de ustedes estaría interesada en leer éstos dos para saber su opinión? Me gustaría que alguien me aliente a seguir escribiendo. Si le interesa, dejen sus correos o búsquenseme en Facebook (pueden encontrarme como Geovanh Glez)_

_Sin más que decir, las dejo._

_A las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SON LAS MEJORES!_

_**Atte. Damián Malfoy**_


End file.
